Persona 4: Welcome to Tokyo
by Blazehawkins
Summary: AU. It isn't easy to grow in Tokyo. So many dreams have withered and died. But for those who persevere, the truth is obtainable. For one boy, the truth may hurt more than he'd like. But it is the only way that he can find peace.
1. Prologue

"_Argh!"_

"_I can't believe you tried something like that. Maybe a couple of punches will help you realize your place. Don't think you're anything special, Grandpa. Otherwise, I'll make your life a living hell."_

"_What a loser!"  
_

"_Cheh! What a waste of time. He wasn't anything special after all. From the way he talks, you'd have thought he was a big shot."  
_

"_I don't need this. I don't need other people. I'm... talented"_

-Prologue-

Monday, April 11, 2011

A classic quote, attributed to some philosopher or other, is that a journey of a thousand miles starts with a single step. I believe that it is a flawed statement. Taking that first step requires something even more fundamental: _courage_. Even when you know where you want to go, absolutely nothing changes if you don't have the guts to get up and do something. You'll just have the vision of the goal line and the realization that it will never get any closer. And I think that I am the exception that proves that the statement is not universal.

I _know _that I will never take the journey the philosophers speak of. There are just too many hurdles that stand between me and my destination. Still, I think the acknowledgment of the obstacles that stand in my way makes me a more mature person. I have no delusions of grandeur and no misguided belief that the world revolves around me. I'm just one more pathetic person living this life, trying to get by - maybe a little better than the day before. 'Course in my case, maybe my life is a little more pathetic than most others. I failed my first set of exams for college, and only now, a full year behind my classmates, I have made it to the big city: Tokyo.

Tokyo. Where thirty-one million people live. Tokyo. Where the population make it the second largest metropolitan district in the world. Tokyo. Where a three bedroom house can cost more than what a man could make in thirty years. Tokyo. Where a man's dreams can become reality, or spit him out and leave him living in a cardboard box under a bridge. Tokyo. Where you can fall in love, only to realize the reason the girl was talking to you was because you were buying a brand name purse for her.

This is not a city for the weak at heart.

So what am I, an admittedly untalented weakling, doing here? I applied to Nihon University because I wanted a change, any change from the life that I had been living up until now. When I stop to think about it, my parents probably don't even realize that I've left. Ever since middle school, they stopped caring about anything I did. It must be that parental strategy: if you want to toughen kids up abandon them to the wolves. I think that only works for animals though, not humans.

I need to take a deep breath, calm down, and then take stock of my situation. What do I have going for me? I'm one of the most generic humans a person might ever meet: I'm slightly tall, I'm slightly overweight, I have a slight stutter, and finally a quiet voice. Hell, even my name is slightly normal: Souji Seta.

There are only two factors that really separate me from the typical nineteen to twenty-year-old male one might find anywhere. I have a genetic condition, which started in middle school. And, ever since childhood, when I would observe or talk to people, the world would momentarily pause, and I would see a flash of color.

The genetic condition causes my body to incorrectly produce color pigments, giving me silver hair and eyes. As for the second one, at first I would freak out. Over time the colors simply disappeared. Now I mostly see a flash of gray. I don't know what it means, but when I talked to a doctor, he told me that there was nothing wrong with my eyes, and it might have just been glare. Thankfully, there haven't been any weird flashes in the last year or so.

In any case, thanks in part to the fact that my parents have written me off as a failure, I decided to try and do something on my own. I got in touch with my uncle, a man by the name of Ryotaro Dojima, asking if I could stay with him while I attended college. It's been several years since I've talked to him, so it was a long shot but he agreed. I guess he felt sorry for me. I've sent most of my belongings ahead of me, and today is the day that I catch the train into Tokyo and meet him at the station. Glancing at my watch, I notice I have three more hours before the train pulls into the station. I close my eyes, and try to catch a few minutes of sleep.

()()()()()

I wake up with a start.

Up until now, I've kept my head down and focused solely on ignoring the people around me. I've learned through personal experience that unless you are someone special, drawing attention to yourself is usually a really bad idea. Wedgies, beat downs, and other fun activities have been enough to make sure I never make eye contact with strangers. There are a lot of other people in the train carriage I'm riding in, but nobody is sparing me a second thought. Perhaps I'm being paranoid; I can't help feeling that somebody has been watching me. In any case, I've made sure to keep my head down. The announcer calls my station, and I wait at the door with my bags.

… Great. _Of course _there's no one here to greet me, and I have to wait alone while I'm being turned into a pancake by the crush of humanity moving through the station. Not to mention it smells horrible. At least the women here aren't bad to look at; then again, my chances with them are probably close to zero.

For example, take the stunning beauty across from me, with long flowing raven hair and beautiful green eyes— the kind of look that could knock a guy right out. Wonder what she's doing alone.

There's a cameraman there as well. Oh, that explains it: She's a reporter. Wonder what they're up to? Probably doing local interviews to spice up whatever news program they anchor for. Still, I've been watching them for at least a few minutes, and something is definitely up. Most of the people around them are just ignoring them. Wouldn't most normal people at least want to take a look at this chick?

Oh crap. What if this is some kinda scam? Like those stories about women in Tokyo who trick you into following them down a dark alley, and then some Yakuza guy jumps out of the shadows, beats you up, and takes your wallet? Maybe everybody else has already figured out her game, and is deliberately avoiding her to prevent exactly that from happening. No! If I make eye contact with her, then she'll lock onto...

I let out a deep sigh. Why do I ever think that good luck will come my way? It was obvious the second that I looked at her that I was doomed. Almost instinctively, I break out into a cold sweat.

"Hello, handsome. I noticed you checking me out from across this busy terminal. Tell me, do you like what you see?"

While saying this, the reporter leans over, allowing me to see straight down her shirt. And without any warning, my world goes gray. Dammit! My eyes haven't been triggered in a while! Why now?

However, I realize just how wrong I am. This chick isn't even remotely dangerous. She's just a bimbo who uses her looks to get onto television. Hell, this was probably some crappy variety show where they ambush average people, ask them some stupid question, then try and get them to do something moronic so that the viewers at home can get some kind of voyeuristic pleasure. Again, I realize how wise I am in avoiding humans as much as possible.

"N-Not to be rude, but I am waiting for someone. If you d-don't need anything, can you go away? I'm trying to f-find them, and it's a little d-difficult while you are standing in my way."

"Oh, don't be like that! I promise, I'll just take a few seconds of your time, and then I'll let you be on your way. In fact, all I need is an answer to a single question."

Why won't people just leave me alone? Maybe if I play along, she'll go away.

"One q-question, huh? If it's just o-one, I can a-answer. W-what is it?"

"We're doing a poll of people, to see what answers they come up with when asked the same question, you know, 'Getting the pulse of the people'." She uses her fingers to make air quotes. She leans close, and just for a second, it feels like her hand grazed mine.

If I am being completely honest, that was the first time a woman ever touched my hand. It feels strangely...freeing? Normally I would brush people like her off, but something; something makes me want to answer her. I nod my head.

"Great, you won't regret this. Here's the question: If you won one hundred million yen today, what would you do with it? We ask that you answer as honestly as possible, because we are doing research regarding the desires of the people. So, what's your answer?"

A hundred million yen? With that much, I wouldn't even need to go to college. I could just buy a convenience store, settle down as a manager for the rest of my days,and read manga from dawn until dusk.

But...what is this: This feeling deep in the pit of my stomach, as if something is trying to claw its way out?

Is this really the answer I want to give? Is this really the type of life I want to lead? Isn't something missing? What though? What answer would satisfy her?

For that matter, what answer would satisfy me? If I want something more, doesn't that mean that I have to become something more? I've lived up until this point with no great plans or ambitions. Am I really going to give an answer that flies in the face of everything that I've done up until this point?

And am I really opening my mouth, collecting my breath, to give my answer? Why the hell can't I stop myself?

"If I had a hundred million yen,"

This is my voice, this is my body! Where the hell is this answer coming from? Where the hell am I getting the confidence to say this?

"I would use it as seed money to invest in the stock market. Using the funds I earn from that, I would start a company the goal of which would be to end corruption in poor countries, so that the people there can live without fear."

As I finish, I realize that I have just said something insanely crazy. End corruption?

That's something I haven't even thought about in a long time. Yet why does this feel right?

"Hmmhmmhaahaha," My thoughts stop quickly as I realize that the lady is laughing.

"What a fascinating answer. I've heard everything from 'I'd buy a fancy car and live it up' to 'I'd get as many hookers as I can and have an orgy'; even 'I'd buy a year's worth of yogurt, put it all in a swimming pool, and swim in it'."

Wonderful, more mental images I need to start repressing right away.

"But nobody has given an answer even close to what you just said. And the way you said it too, with such total confidence. You must be quite the charismatic individual, huh?"

"I, uh, that's, uh, could we do it over? I don't w-want to sound like an idiot or s-something!" Crap, I'm really panicking here. Anybody who heard that would think I'm the world's greatest suck up. Nobody says something like that when asked what they'd do with money!

"Of course not. We are looking for honesty, not scripted answers. In any case, thank you so much for answering our question." With that, she stuck out her hand. Without really thinking, I shake it, only realizing at the last second that my palm is sweaty. Heck, so is my face. I'm getting pretty light headed too.

"Take care now. I look forward to hearing about your exploits." With that the lady and her cameraman walk away. I'm too busy leaning against the wall, trying to catch my breath. I only realize after they disappear, that I never asked her what channel the program would be on, or what time either. Just as I'm about to pursue her, I hear a voice from behind me.

"Souji! We've been looking everywhere for you! It's me, Ryotaro Dojima, your uncle. It's great to finally see you again."

End Prologue

Omake

It has been two days since Souji left for Tokyo. His parents are sitting in the living room. Mr. Seta is reading the evening paper, while Mrs. Seta is making dinner.

"Dear, I've noticed that something is missing. Do you know what it is?" Mrs. Seta asks

"Hmm. Is it that painting we sent away for appraisal?"

"No, I got the call from the curator that they received it." Mr. Seta thinks some more.

"Then, perhaps it's the groceries? I put them in the fridge."

"No, that's not it either. I checked and saw them." Mr. Seta looks outside.

"The only other thing I can think of is that Fluffy isn't back yet."

"That's it! Our cat hasn't had dinner. And here I was thinking somebody important was missing. You're so clever, Papa."

"Thanks so much dear." And he goes back to reading his paper.

300 kilometers away, a tear runs down Souji's face.


	2. Chapter 1: Twice leaves me exhausted

Chapter 1: Twice in One day leaves Me exhausted

Monday, April 11, 2011

The man standing behind me looks to be in his early 40s. Grey shirt, loosely bound tie, jacket swung over one shoulder. At this point I don't care what he looks like, I'm just grateful he's here! I can't wait to get out of this train station and away from all these strange people with their stupid questions. My attention is drawn downward, though, when I hear someone whimpering, and catch sight of an eight year old girl trying to hide behind her father.

"Come on Nanako, say hello to your cousin. He isn't going to bite."

He laughs happily. Nanako continues to hide behind him, only very quietly saying "hello", before burying herself in his leg again. Well, it's natural. This is the first time we've ever met. I lift my bag of the floor, and follow the two of them out of the station.

Walking behind the two, I notice that Nanako is only lightly holding Uncle's hand. And again, for a second time in less than two hours, my eyes flash gray. What is going on? Why are these flashes happening now? Maybe I haven't eaten anything in a while. But this is starting to worry me all the same.

"Something wrong?" Uncle is looking at me with a worried expression.

"N-no, nothing w-wrong. Sorry." Not like he'd understand anyway. We exit the station and head for the parking lot.

The car he leads me to looks like a pretty old SUV, with a couple of dings and paint scratches here and there. Uncle must enjoy pushing this car a little harder than most drivers. I throw my stuff into the back, then get in the passenger seat. 

Just as I settle in, I realize for the first time that I am completely exhausted. Strange; a four hour train ride normally wouldn't faze me, and as for that weird announcer chick, she really only took up a few moments of time. Maybe I'm just coming down with a cold. Uncle Dojima turns the car on, and starts talking:

"You sure picked a great time to come to Tokyo. Crime is down and lots of businesses are hiring. In case you run out of money from home, and I know how college students are, you shouldn't have too much difficulty in earning extra pocket money. Just remember, no drinking until you're of age, got it?" He cares enough to give me a lecture. In a strange fashion, it almost feels nice.

"Got it. H-hopefully I w-won't need any e-extra money."

Uncle looks at me, as if he wants to ask a question, but then looks back at the road, and continues:

"Huh. Well then, study hard, but make sure to enjoy yourself. After all, Tokyo has something for everybody. Isn't that right, Nanako?"

"…Yes" said Nanako quietly from the back seat before promptly clamping up and looking away, obviously trying to avoid making eye contact. To do something about the awkward silence that's filling the car, I turn on the radio.

_In political news, the recent revelation that Council secretary Taro Namatame had been having an affair with political correspondent Mayumi Yamano of Channel 2 news has rocked the political world. Many are openly wondering if Ms. Yamano's analysis of political events may have been tainted by her relationship with Mr. Namatame, and although he is in fact in the process of separating from his wife, the fact that the affair could have been ongoing during the marriage itself has led to a significant number of calls for his resignation. Mr. Namatame was considered to be one of the ruling party's upcoming stars, and this is a significant blow for their chances in the next election._

"Huh. Normally stuff like this would be gossip level. Guess it's a quiet day in the news world, so they have to bump it up to fill air time." Uncle says, while staring at the traffic in front of him. "Well, stuff like this happens. It's a shame, but I guess he believed that it was worth the risk."

Strange, it feels like he has something more to say. Wonder if I should say anything. There may be a reason why he commented on that particular story.

"Yeah...um..what.. you j-just said?"

_'Wow. I know I don't have a way with words, but still, that's the best I could come up with? Looks like I really haven't changed all that much since high school.' _

"Haha, you said it." With that, Uncle clams up as well. I let out a sigh. Now both of them are ignoring me. Hey, this is pretty much par for the course, right? The radio keeps on chattering.

_In business news, Baltharis Corporation announced yesterday that for the quarter that ended in March, profit at the conglomerate grew by a healthy 15% compared to the previous year. Furthermore, due to a need for capital, Baltharis is planning on floating an additional 3 million shares to finance growth. Analysts interviewed believe that this could raise anywhere between 20-30 billion additional yen for the company. This marks consecutive quarters that Baltharis has continued to grow, and is rapidly gaining a reputation in the business world as a force to be reckoned with. Baltharis has continued to focus on the Tokyo Metropolitan district, and has been investing in sectors across the city. _

_Rival company Fukuzaka Conglomerate also announced plans to build a new pharmaceutical research lab and factory in the outskirts of Tokyo, which is expected to provide over 400 new jobs. _

"Huh, now that's something you should consider, Souji."

"W-What?"

"Baltharis has been hiring like mad now for quite a while. They're particularly interested in college age kids, because of their drive and potential." 

"I'll k-keep that in mind" I answer.

To be honest, finding a job was something I was not looking forward to. As a general rule, I want to avoid standing out too much, so it'd be better if it were something that I could do from the comfort of my own home.

_In entertainment news, newly discovered talent Rise Kujikawa is set to release her debut album. The hype surrounding the beauty is reaching a crescendo. Songs recorded at the formerly sleepy lounge that she started performing at have become instant viral hits, with her signature song "7 minutes in Heaven" reaching number two on the charts. The song, written by noted songwriter Camelia Luu has made her a sensation. There have also been several rumors regarding her love life with several major stars being linked to the rising sensation. Her agency, however, has remained quiet regarding any potential relationship._

The announcer's voice, which has been calm and boring, suddenly speeds up.

_In a breaking story, a young woman has been rushed to hospital with second and third degree burns covering a large portion of her body. The doctors treating her are unsure at this time whether she will pull through and have listed her condition as 'critical' __. _

_This is the third such incident in the last two weeks. The first two victims reported seeing a figure holding what appeared to be a lighter. Both are expected to make a recovery, but will need extensive surgery to recover from the injuries received. Police are asking anybody with information regarding this serial arsonist to please contact them._

"I t-thought you said that the city was safe, uncle."

"If you look at the crime rate compared to this time last year, or really, over the course of the last decade, crime is down. But for the last few months now, we've been receiving strange cases, where the cause of injury has never been fully identified. But these cases are so spread out time-wise it is impossible to state whether or not they're connected. Eh, I really shouldn't be talking about cases with you like this." Uncle looks a little... frustrated. Looks like he doesn't want to talk about work.

"Daddy, is something bad happening?" Nanako asks worriedly.

"Don't you worry about anything, Nanako. Daddy is going to make sure that nothing bad happens. OK?"

"OK..." I wonder why is it when her father tries to reassure her, she only looks disappointed instead?

()()()()()()()

The rest of the drive is spent in silence, with us only stopping at one point to fill up for gas. I figured I could use some fresh air, so I step out to clear my head. The gas station attendant, a person I could not quite identify by gender as either male or female, walks up to me. I can't even decide just how old this person is. As the person approaches, I instinctively back up a little.

"Hey, and welcome to Tokyo!"

"Uh, thanks. I d-didn't realize that I gave off such an obvious vibe. Is it really t-that obvious that I'm from the c-country side?"

"Haha. It's really nothing fancy. It's just that you looked like you were about to take a deep breath. Any city resident would have realized that trying to get fresh air while standing in a gas station surrounded by cars on all sides would be next to impossible. All you'd be getting is a lung full of gas fumes." He smiles serenely. Surprisingly enough, the initial fear I felt is gone.

"I hadn't e-even thought about that! With t-those kinds of deductive skills, w-what are you doing w-working at a g-gas station?"

"I enjoy learning about and watching people. I feel like the lessons we learn by observing others can lead us to gain a greater understanding of who we are ourselves, and what it is we are trying to accomplish in this world. After all, I'm sure we've all wondered at one point or another, what our own purpose is, and where we fit in. In a city like this anything is possible. Even a person who fears absolutely _everything_ can turn into something! Just like that girl, Rise Kujikawa: she was a virtual unknown a year ago."

"Haha, t-thanks for your concern a-about my well being. I plan on living a simple life while I'm here. After a-all, people like her d-don't live in the same world as y-you or I do." Still, I guess some people can become elites. Must be because of the talent they possess.

The attendant scoffs. "You should be more excited about the future! Reach out to the truth! Where's your sense of passion, of excitement? Adventure and romance? Come on, you are _way_ too young to start living a life of regrets. Remember, at nineteen, the world is your oyster while at ninety-nine you belong in a nursing home. Between that, everything is fair game."

His words seem to have meaning, but that life is not for me. I know how it would end if I tried. And what the hell does "Reach out to the truth" even mean? Sounds like some bad publicity slogan. Still, am I really being lectured by a gas station attendant ? Does that even make sense? And yet, his words can't be so easily ignored. Maybe there's something to be gained by thinking about what he says.

"Wow, those w-words are pretty deep. Y-You're not j-just a detective, but a p-philosopher as well?"

"'You continually flatter me. Please, I'm nothing of the sort, merely someone who seeks to learn about the truths of this world. I'm just surprised that you found anything I said to have meaning. Most people look at me like I'm crazy '

"Hey Souji. I'm done filling up the car. Let's hit the road, okay?" I hear Uncle call.

"S-Sure Uncle. Listen, it was f-fun talking to you. But y-you really should c-consider a better job than g-gas station attendant, shouldn't you? Even _I_ c-can tell that y-you're wasting your s-skills here."

"Thanks again, but this is the place where I feel happiest. In any case, take care of yourself, okay?" They stick out their hand to shake mine. Huh, that's twice in the same day that somebody has wanted to shake my hand. Just as I reach out, that familiar sensation of the world flashing gray. But this time, something's different. Instead of just being gray, now a light shade of purple is mixed in as well. What's going on?

I shake hands with him, and get back into the car. Still, that feeling of unease that I'd been experiencing since the train station hasn't gone away. If anything, I feel more exhausted than before. As I'm closing my eyes to get some rest, Nanako, whose been sitting quietly in the back seat, looks at me.

"Are you not feeling well? You look kinda sick."

"Thanks for the concern. I'm not sure why, but I a-am feeling a little drained. Maybe b-because it's the first time that I've been in this type of e-environment. Hopefully, a good night's rest should leave me f-feeling as good as new."

"Okay." she says, but her tone suggests that she doesn't believe me.

I may have said that to Nanako, but the truth is I am scared. The last time I saw gray was almost a year ago. And the last time I saw color within that moment was almost 4 years ago. Now, on the day I arrive here in Tokyo, it happens twice in 3 hours? And not only that, but the colors are returning as well? What does all of this mean? While I'm thinking, Uncle gets in, starts the car, and then looks at me.

"It won't be too much longer till we get home. Most of your stuff arrived ahead of you, so you can arrange it as you move in. In any case, let me say it again: Welcome to Tokyo!"Uncle says boisterously.

As I stare out the windows at the skyscrapers passing us by, I can't help feel a little excited about the year to come. Who knows? Maybe something interesting will happen. Maybe...just maybe...even a person like me can change...

End Chapter 1

Omake

"And finally in Sports news, the Tokyo tigers, a local bowling club, have lost their 70th match by a differential of more than 150 points, placing them in the Guinness book of world records for worst organized sports team. I think I speak for all of us when I say, congratulations on winning perhaps the only award you guys could ever earn."

"Son of a bitch! I had a week's paycheck on them not winning that record. Nobody could be that pathetic!" Uncle cursed.

"Um, daddy, what does 'son of a bitch' mean?" Nanako asked innocently from the back seat

"Uh, nothing dear. Souji, say anything, and you're going through that window."


	3. Chapter 2: Beginning of Zero

Chapter 2: The Beginning of a Zero

Monday, April 11, 2011

After the last news report, I'm feeling a bit uneasy, but those thoughts are driven from my mind when the car stops in front of my new home. It's a small two-story building with something homely about it. From the outside, it's a little worn, with a small garden, and a shed for the car. I can't help but gasp as I watch the setting sun drop behind the house. It really is pretty.

As we head inside, I take a look around. A narrow entrance leads to a large room with a kitchen and living room that are connected. A stout table is in the kitchen, with a newspaper on it. Looks like Uncle likes to read here. The living room has a boxy table, with a sofa propped up against a wall; it's definitely seen better days, but still looks comfortable. A large TV is in the corner, with a cushion in front of it. And a sliding door leads out to what looks like a miniature garden, with a clothesline. A calendar is held up on the wall, and a staircase to the right leads up to the second floor where my room is. That reminds me, I still need to unpack.

Still, as I look around, I notice something. The house is clean, but it feels almost sterile. There are no photos anywhere, and no marks on the wall to show Nanako's growth, or anything else. It's a house, but maybe not a home. Come to think of it, I haven't heard anything about Aunt Chisato. I should probably just keep my mouth shut though. It's not like I'm a member of this family.

"Your stuff's already arrived. You can find it in your room on the second floor. My room and Nanako's room are on the first floor. Yours is upstairs. There a bathroom on the second floor for you to use. I expect you to keep it clean, understood?"

"Of course. I d-don't plan on living like a s-slob!" I do at least know how to clean a bathroom.

"Good to hear. Alright then, since it's already getting late, and both you and Nanako have got school tomorrow, why don't we grab dinner, and then get some shut eye, huh?"

Nodding, I head in, and leave my bag by the staircase. I'll take it up later. I head over the table, and take a seat. Looks like we'll be having take out tonight. I wonder if this is a special occurrence? Strange, it's only been a few hours since I ate lunch, so why am I so hungry? It might have been the train ride. This is the first time I've traveled by myself anywhere, so maybe it's just the exhaustion setting in? In any case, the smell of the food is good, and after saying a quick prayer, I take a bite. At the same time, Uncle's phone rings. That reminds me. I need to get one at some point. My old phone died a while ago, and I never got around to getting a new one.

"Dojima, speaking. You've caught me in the middle of dinner, so it had better be urgent... I see. Has the location been cordoned off? Alright, I'm on my way." He closes his cell-phone, and sighing, stands up.

"Sorry Souji. It looks like you're going to have to eat dinner with Nanako. Something came up, and I need to head out." Collecting his coat, I hear him grumble "I can't ever seem to catch a break. Good thing I chose to skip the booze."

"I-Is there anything y-you need me to do?" Hopefully not, as I really should start unpacking.

"Nah. Just finish dinner and then head on to bed. I'm sure you're excited that college starts tomorrow. Nanako can take care of cleaning up." The sound of the rain hitting against the window increases as he says "Nanako, did you remember to bring the laundry in?"

"Yes I did." Once again, Nanako says the fewest words needed. Still, eight years old and already responsible for so many chores. Normally eight year old children should be playing with friends, not being a maid at home, right?

Well, not like I can remember what I was like when I was eight, but still. Uncle locks the door behind him. Moments later comes the sound of his car being turned on and driven away.

… And now I'm left all alone with an eight year old who doesn't have anything to say to me. I, of course, can't think of a single thing to say to her in exchange. Man, this silence is painful. Might as well try to say something to her.

"... It... It m-must be tough huh?" 'Really? That's the best that I can come up with?'

"I'm used to it. He always leaves after he gets a phone call. He's a detective."

Huh. That would explain why she didn't put up a fight when he left. She turns on the TV and the weather report comes on. The meteorologist is standing in front of the map, pointing to Tokyo.

"A fog warning is now in effect until approximately 3:30 tomorrow afternoon. The fog will be moving in from the bay, and people who need to drive through the fog are urged to take caution, and drive slowly. Visibility will be severely reduced. Furthermore, rain is expected again for the next few days. Don't forget to take your umbrella with you!"

"This is boring," Nanako says, and the next thing I know, I'm listening to an annoying, upbeat jingle. "Every day is great at your Junes! It's the one-stop shop for everything from groceries to electronics, all at affordable prices. Friendly staff and a comfortable environment make every day great at your Junes!" This commercial is a little too cheerful for my tastes.

"Every day's great at your Junes." Wow, when she sings that, she really comes alive. She really looks happy.

"Aren't you going to eat?" And with that she shows the fastest turn around between moods, going from cute to all business in about three seconds flat. Looks like any conversation that I might have had with her is pretty much done for the night.

After washing the dishes, Nanako heads back to the TV. As for me, I'm really feeling exhausted. I saunter over to the calendar to see if there's anything I should be aware of coming up. Huh, Golden Week is coming up soon, from the 29th of April to the 5th of May. Well, not like anything special is going to happen in my case, but here's hoping.

I grab my bag and trudge upstairs. I don't why, but I really need to get some sleep. As I head into my room, I realize that I have a lot of unpacking to do. Thankfully, it looks like Uncle left me a TV on top of a chest of drawers, though it's a small, old model. I turn it on, and check the channels. Most of the channels get good reception, though there are one or two that seem to be a little on the fuzzy side. A large wire bookshelf is off to one side, with some books and random items in it. A small sofa that looks good for reading on is next to a low table. A table is in the corner. Finally, my futon is arranged in the other corner. Dumping my bag, I pull out a set of night clothes, and then drop into bed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

My eyes barely close, and all of a sudden, I smell something faint. It's not bad, but feels, out of place... That's what it is! It smells like a park after the rain. But why do I smell this? Come to think of it, why am I so cold? I open my eyes and immediately wish I hadn't.

Wherever I am, this is one heck of a vivid dream. I pinch myself in the hopes of waking up. No luck. Well, what is one supposed to do in a situation like this? Panic? Panic feels like a solid option. But before I do that, it might be a wise idea to check my surroundings before losing my cool.

I'm standing on what looks to be a set of red tiles, that end right behind me, and stretch on in front of me. Problem is, I can't see anything because there is so much fog around me. Visibility is approximately to the end of my nose. Not to mention the fact that the path I'm on doesn't seem to be held up by anything, and of course, there are no guard rails. I'm sticking to the middle of this path.

And despite the fact that I am standing at the edge of a path that only extends in one direction, there is this disquieting feeling, as if the fog around me is actually hiding something. Something that doesn't like me being here. It might be just a trick of the wind, but I shiver when what sounds like the guttural cries of a beast reach my ear. Wherever this path leads, it has to be better than just waiting here.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

This path continues to extend on, seemingly forever, never widening to more than a few meters across. It's obvious this whole experience has to be a dream. But as I keep walking, that sensation that monsters, hidden in the veil, are watching me, just doesn't go away. Even though it isn't that cold, I'm still shivering. And what's worse, is that this dream seems intent on playing by real world rules: I'm slowly starting to run out of breath, and my muscles are starting to ache. Just as I'm about to sit down and catch my breath, a voice, neither male nor female, speaks out: "Do you seek the truth?"

The truth? What truth? All I want to do is wake up! I try to say it, but nothing is coming out of my mouth. Why can't I say anything? Where am I? I press on, with a growing sense of dread filling my stomach. However, the sounds of moans are starting to become louder. I break into a jog. I have to get away. That same voice speaks out yet again:

"If it's the truth you seek, come and find me."

I don't want the truth. I just want to go back to my nice, warm, comfortable bed. I don't care about this truth you're talking about. Of course, yet again, nothing comes out of my mouth.

After a few more minutes of walking I come to a red tiled square that is blocking the path. Great, a dead end. Out of frustration I kick this wall firmly. What was the point of this? The fog means I can't see where I started from, and I know retracing my steps will take more than a little time. Not to mention that I can definitely hear the growls now. I'm scared, cold, and shivering. And I have nowhere to escape to, unless I want to jump off this path.

I lean heavily against the standing red square. Just then, a whisper tickles my ears. It passes as quickly as it arrived, but I'm sure there's something on the other side. I wonder if this is a door instead of a wall. I look for a handle before trying to slide it to one side. It's no good, it won't budge. I close my eyes and try again.

This time my hands meet no resistance and I'm tumbling forwards. I glance down and see a sword lying next to me. A very large, heavy sword. As I raise my head I see a person standing there. All I know is that I want nothing more than to get out of here. My legs are trembling, I'm sweating like mad, and this being is talking:

"So... you are the one pursuing me." What? I'm not pursuing anyone. If anything it's you who pulled me here!

I've gotten to the point where I can't handle the craziness any more, so I do the only thing I can think of. I try to swing that blade at this being. I connect! What the hell is this? Shouldn't there be blood, or something? Why is he uninjured?

"Hmmhmm... try all you like. Though it seems you can see a little, despite the fog." That's a bit of an exaggeration. I really can't see clearly at all. Still, even though I haven't succeeded yet, might as well try hitting again. I might get lucky.

"I see... you indeed possess an interesting quality." I've been repeatedly swinging the blade, or at least as much as I can with the limited strength that my weak arms possess, but it's obvious that whoever is taunting me is unaffected.

"But you will not catch me so easily. If what you seek is "truth" then your path will be even tougher."

Look, I don't know who or what you are! I'm not trying to catch you and I don't give a damn about this truth you keep talking about! Just let me out of here! All of sudden, as if in response, fog, already present in insane amounts, just floods everywhere. I can't see anything anymore.

Oh please, just let me live.

"Everyone sees what they want to, and the fog only deepens." Now, I'm just swinging into thin air.

"Will we meet again? In a place other than this? Hmmhmm, I look forward to it."

Now I'm starting to feel light-headed. The sword drops from my hand, and the next second, my face impacts the ground, my eyes close, and I'm lost to the darkness.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tuesday, April 12, 2011

A knock on my door, and I start with a jerk. From the other side, I hear Nanako's voice

"Breakfast is ready."

I lie back down and try to make sense of what just happened. One second, I'm closing my eyes in my uncle's house, the next second I'm trying to swing a sword at..._something_ while surrounded by fog. ….

Maybe I'm subconsciously just dreading the first day of college? Yeah, that has to be it. The only truth is that I'm a loser, and I'm only here because someone on the admissions staff took pity on me. No other truth comes to mind.

I head into the bathroom, and stare at my reflection. A gut that looks like a volley ball, and gray hair that refuses to stay put are all that is shown. Thinking more closely, maybe the truth is that I'm ugly?

After getting dressed, I head downstairs, expecting to see Dojima and Nanako. Instead, only Nanako is there, cooking breakfast. A plate is already on the table, along with a mug of coffee. I take a seat, and stare at the plate.

"Good morning." Looks like Nanako is in charge of cooking. I look at breakfast, and take a nibble. It's edible, but that's about it.

"Thanks f-for breakfast. D-did you make it yourself?" She's more capable than me.

"I can toast bread, and make sunny-side eggs!" She smiles proudly.

I wonder what happened to Uncle. "Wow, t-that's impressive. W-What about y-your father? Did h-he not c-come home last night?"

"No, there was some kind of trouble. He won't be back." Once again, that look of resignation settles on her face. Still, just eight years old, and already so responsible. Uncle did a good job raising her, if she's this capable at such a young age. Just as I'm thinking this, another flash of gray occurs, emanating from Nanako. Looks like what happened yesterday was not just a fluke. If anybody notices what's happening to me, I'll be labeled a freak for sure. I have to do a better job covering this up.

"My school's on the way! Why don't we go together? I can show you the way to your school." That's kind of her.

"Thanks. I-If it's okay with y-you, I look f-forward to it."

We grab our umbrellas, and head out into the rain. Traffic's pretty light this time of morning, though I expect it'll get worse soon. After walking a fair bit, Nanako points towards a large gate in the distance.

"That's the way to your school. Mine's this way. Goodbye!" And with that, she takes off. I stare at the entrance, let out a small sigh, and start walking. Hopefully, this will be just another meaningless memory in a few years.

From what I remember, Nihon University has well over sixty thousand students. Judging from the mass of bodies heading onto the campus, it certainly feels like it. Quite a few people are watching me, pointing at my hair, doing their best to hide it. It's not the first time, but it's still an unpleasant feeling. I let out a sigh, and try to ignore it, when I'm interrupted.

"You. Yes, you there, silver-haired boy. You have a most fascinating aura. If you can spare a few moments, I would be honored to do a reading for you."

I stop, gritting my teeth. I glare at where the voice came from, intending to move on as quickly as possible. However, the voice comes from a small side alley where an old woman, covered in what appears to be a multicolored shawl, is sitting behind a table. Over her face lies a veil, making it difficult to see her face. Wrinkly fingers, covered with rings, are clasped together, resting on the table. The table itself is covered in a large blue cloth, with what appears to be a group of warriors fighting a monster, and a chair for clients. A deck of large cards sits on the table.

But despite the fact that her face is covered, I can feel a set of eyes boring into me. Her voice is a voice that speaks with authority. I feel almost compelled to walk over. A brief glance over my shoulder shows that most of the other students are ignoring both me, and this fortune teller.

"Hmmhmmhmm. I see that you are an unlucky one." Great. "There is much in your past that troubles you, and the path that you believe to be right is merely a facade, designed to trap those who do not wish to see. Interesting. Well, shall we lay out the cards?"

With a flourish, she shuffles the tarot deck, and points to the chair for me to sit. As I sit down she lays out a set of ten cards in what appears to be a large cross.

"Before I can read your fortune, there is one thing I ask of you." If it turns out that she wants money for this, I can just get up and leave.

"Oh don't worry child, it's nothing special. It's merely a document, stating that you accept full responsibility for the consequences of your actions."

"W-What? What d-does that m-mean? A-are you trying to m-make a fool out of me?"

"A fool, yes. Though not the type of fool you imagine. Fortune telling is a serious art that seeks to understand the paths available to man. One might even say that the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. I cannot give you a false reading, and thus I ask that you be willing to match my resolve. Do not fear, this parchment does not mean you lose your house or wealth."

Against my better judgment, I look over the contract. It's pretty straight-forward. It has a space for my name at the bottom, underneath a paragraph that simply says:

I, the undersigned, do acknowledge that I am hereby accepting

full responsibility for the consequences of my actions.

No fine print and nothing on the back; this contract doesn't seem to mean anything. I sign it, and hand it back to her.

"Excellent decision child. This is one you will not regret. Now, regarding your fortune..."

I glance at my watch and realize that I'm late! I wanted to get to the registrar's office to check my class schedule. Dammit, where has the time gone?

"Sorry for b-bolting, but I h-have to g-go. Another t-time!" And with that, I start running. The fortune teller sounds like she's about to say something, but I don't hear it.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Looks like I'm not the only one running late. Some idiot is holding an umbrella while trying to ride his bicycle. As he passes me, it's obvious that he's lost control of the bike. Sure enough, with a resounding crash, he goes flying over the handlebars, but doesn't quite clear it and...

Ouch. Nutshot. That's going to leave a mark. And yet, there is something insanely funny about it. It's always great to laugh at other people's misfortunes.

I walk past and stare at the gates of the university. Other students stream past me, full of excitement, even as the rain comes down. I take a deep breath, and then head in, ready, hopefully, for what lies ahead.

End Chapter 2

Omake

The Fortune teller quietly shook her head as she watched the young man run off.

"Huh, and here I was about to tell him his fortune. Oh well, his loss. He perhaps had a good fortune in front of him, and now he'll never know.

Might as well look at the cards themselves. Let's see:

The Ace of Hearts- This implies that he will successfully capture the heart of a special girl. That's odd. This card isn't usually part of the deck. Oh well, next card.

The Jack of Clubs – This implies that perhaps he will have to struggle against significant odds. Hmm

Next Card.

The 10 of... Wait. What?"

Flipping over the cards, the fortune teller frowns.

"Okay, which smart ass switched my tarot cards with playing cards?"


	4. Chapter 3: What did you call me?

Chapter 3: What did you call me?

Tuesday, April 12, 2011

As I walk through the gates, one among the literally thousands of students, I realize for the first time just how out of place I am. Everywhere there are students, laughing, chatting, or listening to music. Conversations everywhere, with that relaxed atmosphere that comes with being sure of yourself. As I look at these faces and hear these voices, it almost feels like I'm standing in another world altogether; a quieter, softer world, where the laughter and the words don't reach. Tokyo truly isn't a place for those who can't connect with others.

I reach into my pocket to check my schedule of classes. I think there's an orientation for new students today. Reaching around, I feel my wallet, a key to the house that Dojima left on the table...and that's it. I left it at home! I forgot to pack my bag because of that bizarre dream I had last night! What do I do now?

How is it that a university that has over sixty thousand students and a campus larger than Inaba, not a single one seems willing to help someone in obvious distress? Is helping out someone from the countryside really that large a problem? Thankfully, there's a box that has maps in it next to the gates.

...Okay, says here that the building half a mile from where I am is the registrar's office. Uh, why is there so much walking on this campus. If I don't want to miss the start of classes today, I better hurry.

()()()()()()()()()()()

There are times when being overweight really works against you. This...? This is one of those times. After waiting in line for about 25 minutes, getting to the counter, waiting for the lady who obviously wants to be anywhere but here to give me her attention, I find out that my name is spelled wrong on my transcript. Because of that stupid mistake, I need to go to another office to get it fixed, and sure enough with my luck, I find out that the Cashier's office doesn't have my check. More bad luck: because of the above, the registrar's office won't give me the class schedule, making me have to get out of the line that I waited 25 minutes in, head to the second floor, on the other side of this building mind you, and get in _another_ damn line only to find out that the cashier's office did in fact receive my check. So _now_ I have to take a form saying that they have received the check _back_ to the registrar's office.

I think I can be excused for being a little angry, can't I?

After spending more than two hours wasting my time, they finally provide me a schedule. Classes meet Monday through Friday, with Saturday and Sunday thankfully off. Looks like I must have made a mistake when I signed up, because they signed me up for five classes! Don't most normal students take four? Why did I get five?

Looking over the sheet, I've got three classes that meet Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and the other two meet Tuesdays and Thursdays. At least I catch a bit of a break. Classes that meet Monday, Wednesday and Friday don't start until 8:45 AM. Classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays start at 8 AM.

World History I, which meets in about forty-five minutes, is being taught by Akiko Matsumato, and Introduction to Philosophy is from 1:30 to 3 PM, taught by Kinshiro Morooka meet Tuesdays and Thursdays. Introduction to Biology, taught by Masayuki Yamada, Introduction to Economics taught by Yuuki Hashimoto, and Conversational English, with no professor listed, meet on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, with the last class meeting at 4 PM.

Great, one of the classes I'm signed up for doesn't even have a teacher yet. That's promising. I better hurry up and get to my World History Class. Let's see, it's... uh... wow. Where is it? Let's see, I know that I picked up a map from the box at the gate...oh no. I **left **it at the Cashier's office. Looks like the fortune teller was right, I really do have an unfortunate life.

There's got to be someone around here who can direct me on how to get to my class. Um, let's see. Of course, everybody around me is busy trying to get to their own class. Life; you really know how to kick a guy when he's down, don't you?

()()()()()()()()()()()

As I'm desperately searching for anyone to help me, I swing around the corning without looking and bump into someone with headphones in his ears. We both hit the ground, but thankfully, neither of our bags split open. As I open my mouth to apologize, he laughs.

"Hey, careful there! If I had been with a girl, you would've totally ruined the moment! Unfortunately, at the moment I am completely free, so you lucked out, man. Wait, wait, wait – don't tell me. You lost?"

Normally, I don't really like these types of guys, who act like they've got the whole world figured out, and can laugh whenever they want, but I'm stuck. If I miss class, I'm definitely going to regret it. So, for once, I decide to ask and see if he can help me.

"Y-yeah, actually I am. I-I'm a first year, and I'm t-trying to find my History c-class."

"Oh yeah? You look my age though... oh wait, never mind. Haha, I get told quite frequently that I'm a little insensitive. A-anyway, um, so what class are you looking for?"

What did he mean by... oh. I guess he figured out that I failed my exams the first time. Man. And I thought it wouldn't be so easily detected. I guess people from Tokyo really can tell everything about me. Better just get to my class and be done with it.

"I-I'm looking for W-World History I. D-do you know where it is?"

"World History, huh? Sure, right this way. I have a class in that direction, so I'll point out the building for you. By the way, I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Nice to meet ya. What's your name?" He extends his hand to shake mine. Just as I'm about to reach out to shake his, my eyes activate again. The world pauses, gray taking over all other colors. But this time, there's the slightest tinge of...white? That's twice now. I shake it off quickly, hoping he doesn't notice.

"I'm S-Souji Seta. It's n-nice to meet y-you. B-but don't you h-have to get to class too? I d-don't want to slow you down." I just need directions, not a conversation!

"Haha. Thanks! But class already started, so no worries there. You've got time, right, so let's just enjoy the moment before the horrors that are college lectures begin"

I guess he's alright. As I follow him, he entertains me with tales regarding the university, some of the more famous sports clubs, and the list of the most beautiful girls.

"Yup. A group of enterprising males originally created this list a few years back, and ever since then, they've spurred on their kohai to take up their mantle, and continue the list for each new class. So far, the group has done a great job." Um, that sounds kind of stalkerish, but I suppose that's life.

"So d-do you know anybody o-on that list?" For some reason, right after I asked that, a huge smile spread across his face.

"I'm so glad you asked my friend~! While I don't know any of the girls in the classes above me, I am proud to say that I indeed know at _least_ two! And who are they, you might ask? Why, none other than the university idol, Ai Ebihara and the girl who represents the qualities of the Yamato Nadeshiko, Yukiko Amagi! Yes, rated as two of the most beautiful, as well as most unreachable, women on campus... I had class with both of them last semester."

"And d-did you get to talk to her? The idol, I mean."

The smile from before vanishes and Yosuke looks at me with an incredulous look on his face. 

"Yes. I totally spoke with the university idol herself. Of course not! I just sat behind her in class, and smelled her perfume!"

"T-that doesn't count a-as actually k-knowing her!"

"True. _But_ you never specified what exactly you meant by "know" now did you?" Yosuke is chuckling.

"Somehow, I t-think that's p-probably the first t-time t-that you managed to catch the meaning of that word." I wonder why it's so easy to talk with him?

"Aw, shut up. But hey, I did ask Amagi-san on a date!"

"Really? H-how did t-that go?" That's impressive. Definitely something I could never do, if she's as beautiful as he says.

Yosuke sighs. "Zero for two." And here I thought he was popular. Still, he's grinning a little.

"Besides, even though both of them are hot, she's absolutely nothing compared to the beauty that is Rise Kujikawa." That's the name I heard on the radio. I wonder if she's that famous?

"I-Is she attractive? I, I've never s-seen her before."

Yosuke literally stops dead, and looks at me with a mixture of pity and horror.

"You DON'T know who Rise is? What rock did you just crawl out from under? She's been all over the media, and her songs are huge! Of course she's hot! I heard that she was rated one of the most beautiful women under 25 by some major fashion magazine for crying out loud."

"W-wow. That's impressive. S-she must be amazing."

"You really don't sound too impressed...Ah well. Girls like her are way out of our league, but it's nice to fantasize, right?"

I guess, but I always thought that if something was out of your reach, then there's no point in wasting time fantasizing about it. Better to spend your time on realistic goals, instead of dreaming dreams that will never come true. I tell him as such.

"Aw come on! Don't be such a downer! If we never dream big, we'll never make it big! I saw it on a commercial once, so it must be true. Anyway, here's where we part ways. Your history class is in that building over there. I've got a little further to walk. Hey, it'd be pretty cool if end up having a class together. Alright man, later!"

"Y-yeah, it'd be nice if we get the s-same class, though I d-doubt it. Bye,"

With that, I open the door to the building, and look for my class. Wow. World History I looks like a theater hall. There must be close to five hundred students in here. Alright, Souji. You can do this. Just walk in, and take a seat close to the front. That way, you don't have to look at the people behind you.

I enter the classroom and sit in the third row. Not close enough to be picked by the teacher, but still close enough that I can hear her, and not have to worry about feeling like I'm being swallowed up by the size of the hall.

As more people come in, I notice a few interesting ones, but for the most part, they tend to blur together. Then again, I've never been very good for remembering faces. A few minutes before class is supposed to start however, a really amazing looking girl comes walking in. She's not dressed in anything fancy: just a plain sweater and a modest skirt with a red hair band; but the way she carries herself is impossible to miss. The only way I could describe it would be... a princess?

She has that air about her. I look around, wondering if anybody else is watching her, and no surprise, a lot of the guys are. Quite a few girls too, and by the looks on their faces: jealous of the attention that she is attracting. She takes a seat in the first row, and begins taking out her notepad, when a guy walks down the aisle next to me and approaches her.

He has that smug look of complete self confidence, as though he's positive he's God's gift to women. Maybe he is as quite a few girls are watching him. He leans down to talk to her. Just a few minutes later, he stands up, looking rather dejected and angry, and heads back to his seat. I wonder what she said to him?

A guy behind me is apparently also watching this, as he says to his friend "Ouch, and another guy is taken down by the Amagi Challenge. I thought for sure that he would succeed, but guess not. I guess she really wouldn't be interested in a guy like me if he gets shot down."

The Amagi Challenge? I wonder if this is the girl that Yosuke was talking about. She must be famous, if there's a challenge regarding asking her out. Not that a guy like me would have any chance, but still, I feel sorry for the people who try. Probably not easy to raise their courage to ask a girl like her out, only to get rejected.

My thoughts are broken when the professor takes the stand. I'm surprised to see that she's actually quite young, maybe even still in her 20's. Then I realize that she's probably a grad student or teacher's assistant, and not an actual professor. She's not too tall, and not too short; about a head shorter than me, I guess. Light brown hair, with glasses on, so I'm not having any luck seeing what her eye color is.

But, the way she's standing, it's obvious she's nervous. She doesn't want to be standing up there, in front of all these people.

"I-I'm Akiko Matsumato, and I am g-going to be your World History professor. I know that I-I am young, but I h-hope to be able to teach all of you really well, s-so that all of you gain a l-love of History as well. Please, t-take care of me!" She bows, but without noticing it, she hits her head on the podium, and an "eek" is heard. Quite a few students are laughing at the display. The two guys from earlier are joking about it as well.

"Wow, what a loser. Man, this class is going to be a breeze. With a professor like that, we'll make A's without even trying. I may as well not show up."

I stay silent. I don't want to draw attention to myself, and I never stick my neck out for others. However, unlike me, it's obvious that she's trying to change herself. I better listen, otherwise I'll just end up being the only person to fail.

()()()()()()()()()()

Class ends about an hour and a half later, and even I can tell that she did a great job of teaching. I even learned something: Apparently, all ancient cultures started out near rivers. I better remember that, as it might show up on an exam.

Now, I have an hour and a half to kill before my Introduction to Philosophy class, so I figure I might as well do some reading in the library. I know where it is as I managed to 'borrow' my neighbour's map while he wasn't looking. As I'm thinking about the class, one of the students behinds me starts chatting as he's leaving the lecture hall.

"Did ya hear? They supposedly got King Moron teaching the Intro to Phil class. Apparently, nobody else wanted to do it, so they gave it to him."

The person he was talking to starts laughing. "Damn, they must have been desperate to give it to him. I almost feel sorry for the guys who hafta take his class. He's a grade A asshole for sure."

As I leave the lecture hall and start walking I see the red-hairband girl is moving in the same direction not far ahead of me. The gap between us never changes. She keeps looking straight ahead at all times, with a self control that's beyond me. I watch her until she reaches the library and steps inside. At least now I know how to get here. Now, so long as no one thinks I'm her stalker, I'll be okay

()()()()()()()()()()()()

An hour and a half later, and it's time to head to my second class of the day, Intro to Philosophy, taught by a man who's known as "King Moron". This is not inspiring any amount of confidence in me, but hey, maybe it's because he's good to morons.

As I get up I notice the girl from History is just leaving. She's heading in the same direction as me. I'm fairly certain that I'll be arrested for stalking if I keep following her, but until then I may as well enjoy the view. Thankfully, she keeps looking ahead and doesn't notice me. We walk outside between the brick buildings as we approach Mr Morooka's classroom. I would be able to enjoy the view better, if only this fog wasn't hindering my view. I can barely make her out, though she doesn't seem as concerned about where she is going as I am.

Looks like I'm enrolled in two classes with her. Well, it's not that she'll ever notice me, but maybe I can claim to have the same distinction as Yosuke, and say I know one of the prettiest girls on campus.

The class is fairly large, about forty to fifty students, none of whom look excited to be there. I decide to take a seat towards the back, simply because no one seems eager to be at the front, and that can't be a good sign. I notice that the girl I had been following, Ms. Amagi, is sitting with another girl, a short haired, jacket wearing individual, who looks to be fairly outgoing. The two of them buck the trend, and take seats in the first row.

Just as I turn back to the front of the class, our professor walks in. Well, looks like the King Moron title is not because of his kindness. This man seems to just scream "loser" in every language imaginable. Buck-teeth, sloped forehead, and greasy hair that's receding at a pretty impressive pace. Oh yeah, this is going to be a fun semester. And now, let's hear his voice.

"Alright, siddown and shaddup. I'm your Introduction to Philosophy professor, Kinshiro Morooka. I don't put up with much crap, especially from a bunch of sexed up, love struck baboons like yourselves. You punks are going to be as pure as the driven snow for the entire damn semester, you hear? If I catch any of you checking your Facespaces or Chipper, you're going to regret it! You aren't worthy of learning this subject, so be grateful that you even get to hear about it!"

Wow. It took him all of two minutes to not only insult everyone in the class, but to question whether every girl in this room is a slut, and tell us that we aren't worth the effort it takes to teach too. I didn't even know people like him still existed. Oh, and he proved that he has absolutely no idea what is currently being used by people to stay connected. Well done, King Moron. Your title is well earned.

"Man, it's almost l-like he's jealous t-that we have something g-going for us while he has nothing" I say under my breath, really to no one in particular. Of course, he hears it.

"Alright. What punk just said that, huh? Speak up if you dare."

I keep my mouth shut. I don't know why I blurted that out. I keep my head down, only to look back up when I realize that King Moron isn't looking at me, but at Yosuke who was sitting in the last row.

"Well done, punk. You just went straight to the top of my shit list." Yosuke looks stunned.

Woops. I hadn't noticed him before. I guess I took my seat a little quickly.

After that, he actually teaches. Surprisingly, despite being the world's greatest jerk, he actually knows his material, though he keeps throwing in classy lines like "And girls in Socrates' day weren't whoring themselves out to whoever paid them enough."

Finally, class ends. As I'm getting my stuff together, I feel a shadow over my face. Looking up, I see that the jacket girl and the girl I'm stalking are standing together, right next to my table. I think my heart just skipped a beat.

"Hey! That was you, wasn't it? The one who made fun of King Moron, but didn't get caught? I thought I heard it coming from your direction. Nice cover by the way!"

She's talking to me. A _girl_ is talking to _me_. Quick - act smooth, act smooth!

"Uh, y-yeah!" Sometimes, I hate the fact that my vocabulary could be beaten by a five year old.

"Nice cover. Oh, and don't feel bad, Hanamura did that to someone else last year so it's karma. I'm Chie Satonaka and this is my friend, Yukiko Amagi. What's your name?"

"Souji. S-Souji Seta. It's n-nice to meet you b-both"

"Nice to meetcha too. You look a little lost. First time on campus? Don't worry, we'll show you the ropes." Yukiko is just standing there, allowing Chie to carry the conversation. I wonder why. Well, I guess girls like her don't talk to losers like me.

"Thanks! T-that s-sounds great." Great, somebody is willing to help me out.

"Did you get your books yet? We need to go to the bookstore to pick them up as well. You can join us if you like." Chie gestures towards the exit to the room.

Somebody is being nice to me, and isn't trying to swindle me! I'm so happy I could cry. Maybe that's premature. I mean, are they only acting this way because they think I'm something I'm not? I guess they'll find out sooner or later, but until then I'll try to enjoy myself. It isn't everyday that two beautiful girls talk to me. Well, okay, one who is talking to me, and one allowing me to be in her presence.

As we're getting ready to leave class, Yosuke comes forward, head down, with an apologetic look on his face. This isn't going to end well, though I'm not sure why.

"Miss Satonaka, this was a really great movie. The actions scenes were really touching, and… Please don't kill me, I'll buy you another one as soon as I can."

He hands the DVD over to her, and takes off. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what he meant. Chie opens the case.

"M-My _Trial of the Dragon_! It's cracked! It's ruined... _Yosuke_!"

Man, she moves fast. Yosuke never stood a chance. Five seconds after he handed the DVD over, he's bending over in pain from a solid connection to his nuts from her foot, leaving a mark I know won't heal quickly.

"G-Gah! C-Critical h-hit to t-the...n-nads." Tears are slowly starting to stream down his face. Poor man, I feel your pain.

"Come on Yukiko, Souji. Let's leave this loser."

I pause for half a second. Stay with a guy who's experiencing the worst type of pain, or leave with two beautiful girls for the first time in my life?

I pray for your recovery, oh fallen one. Me? I'm going to go about delaying the inevitable, and try to not make a fool of myself.

Omake

Several weeks have passed, and Chie has finally seen fit to lend Yosuke another DVD. Unfortunately for him, he broke it, yet again. However, this time he has a plan.

"Chie, I'm really, really, really sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen. Please forgive me." Chie looks at him quietly. Then, she starts flexing from side to side.

"Oh, don't worry, Yosuke. I've learned that hitting you in the jewels really doesn't do anything."

Yosuke breathes a sigh of relief. "Thanks, I knew that we could work this out like adults."

"No, what you need is something a little more obvious."

Yosuke realizes too late. "Wait, what?"

"GALACTIC PUNT!"

"My cup protector didn't do anything!"

As I watch Yosuke exit the atmosphere, I realize something. "Well, Yosuke always wanted to be a star."

**A/N: And so our story begins. Please review, and let me know your thoughts on the characters, plot and story. I can improve only when you provide feedback. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Meaning of Cowardice

Chapter 4: The meaning of cowardice

Tuesday, April 12, 2011

I'm currently in the presence of two goddesses. All I have to do is be nothing like myself, and I just _may_ get invited again. Screw this up, and this is as far as I go. Okay. Just have to sound witty, charming and...oh who am I kidding? I couldn't even do that with Nanako. No way I can do it here. All I can do is enjoy the perfume in the air, and hope that they don't ask too many questions.

As we walk across the campus, Chie is leading both the conversation, as well as where we're headed. Yukiko has so far made no attempts to talk with me, and seem content to just gracefully walk at Chie's side.

As we leave the campus' main gate, I notice that the fortune teller from earlier is gone. Strange. I thought she would have set up shop in order to catch as much unsuspecting prey as possible. Come to think of it, she probably picked on almost everyone who came through this gate, right? Maybe I can ask the two of them about it. After all, this is a harmless question right? I'm not being creepy or any...

Wow. I'm glad I didn't finish that statement. The guy approaching us right now basically defines the word creepy. Where to begin? Eyes that just seem dead. Hair that looks so greasy that it's in danger of catching fire. Man, I've met a bunch of weird people, but please, I don't want anything to do with him!

But, he approaches, and stops in front of Yukiko. Maybe he just wants to ask for notes or...

"Hey, you're Yuki right? Y-you want to go hang out somewhere?" Or he could address her casually and ask her out.

"What? Wh-who are you?" And Yukiko speaks for the first time. Admittedly, this isn't quite the response I was expecting. I was thinking something more along the lines of: "Leave me alone you creep," with a straight face. I guess she's just polite.

Quite a few people are gathering around. I guess any time someone attempts the Amagi challenge, it's big news on this campus. I hear a bit of the conversation two onlookers are sharing: "Isn't that Shorukan's uniform? Is a high schooler seriously asking Amagi out on a date? Damn."

A high schooler huh? But still, his folded arms and intense glare make him look antsy, likes he's in some kinda rush.

"So a-are you coming or not?" Um, I may be the last person on earth to be offering relationship advice, but are you really trying to force the girl to go with you literally five seconds after you met her?

"I-I'm not going." Well, obvious answer, but obviously somebody needed to say it.

"Fine!" And he runs off, looking like he's throwing a temper tantrum.

In about the span of three minutes, a random stranger comes up to one of the most beautiful girls at the university, asks her out, pressures her, and then runs away. Well, looks like I've met my daily amount of craziness. Both Chie and Yukiko look just as confused as I feel. Yukiko turns to look at us.

"W-What did he want from me?" Well, in this case, I think anyone could be forgiven for wondering _what_ just happened.

Chie looks at me. Uh oh, I suddenly have a bad feeling about this.

"Ask Souji, he'd know." Yup. Totally called it. Maybe I can get out of this.

"Huh? M-me? Wh-Why me?"

"Because I said so; sheesh!" Well, she provides a strong argument. It will take all the knowledge I have to provide a challenge.

"That's m-mean Chie!" Sometimes, I really wish I was just the tiniest bit smarter.

"Besides, you're a guy." So that's why it falls to me?

"You're n-not going to let m-me go, huh?" Oh come on. Why does the first thing I have to tell her have to be that some other guy just asked her out?

"Are you going to tell her or do I have to do it?" I get the feeling that I don't want to find out. Especially if what happened to Yosuke is common for her.

"Why? What's going on?" And the princess speaks. Oh well, nothing for it now.

"He was asking y-you out on a d-date." Yukiko has a surprised look on her face.

"He was?" Well, at least she hadn't considered it.

"That's right. You really didn't know?" I'm honestly surprised as well. "Still, it was really creepy how he just called you 'Yuki' all off a sudden."

Just then, Yosuke comes walking up with his bicycle, which from the sounds of it doesn't seem like it's going to last much longer. But, he seems attached to it, so I won't say anything.

"Yo, Yukiko-san. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh?" Not quite the description I'd give the fish-eyed fellow. More like, dangerous. "Man you're cruel! You got me the same way last year."

Based on the way she treated fish-eyes, I don't think she's actually turning people down on purpose. It may be...

"I don't recall doing that." Yup, not surprised. She must believe that all the guys who approach her are genuinely nice people.

"Whoa, you serious? Then, you want to hang out some time?" Yosuke, did you not learn your lesson the first time? You're just asking for heart break!

"I'd rather not." Well, at least she let him down lightly.

"That'll teach me to get my hopes up." He's taking this surprisingly well. I wonder if he was actually being serious though?

"Well, don't pick on the freshman too much!" With that, he sets off on his bike. Huh, looks like it still works pretty well. Hey, I couldn't care less... Wait, what was that? It felt like someone was watching me. A quick glance around shows most of the crowd has dispersed, though there are one or two stragglers. Must just be me.

"W-We're just curious is all." Chie yells after a disappearing Yosuke. Turning to us, she seems flustered for some reason. Curious about me? There's really nothing to know about me though.

"U-um, I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Yukiko turns to me. Wait, She's _talking _to me.

What's the right thing to say? "Um, dragging me into w-what?"

"Oh, just that. It was very confusing." What is she apologizing for, anyway?

"N-not at all. Thanks for w-worrying though."

"Sheesh, you two keep apologizing like that, and we'll never get anywhere. Come on, let's go. We've still got to get to the bookstore before it closes." Chie looks to have brushed off what happened, and we head for the bookstore. I hope I have enough money. Books can be expensive from what I hear.

Ah well. At the very least, I started my conversation with both girls, so that has to count for something. Chie sets off once more, and we follow behind the fearless leader.

As we're walking towards the shopping district where the book store is, Chie is talking excitedly. Apparently the fact that I'm a freshman from the country is interesting.

"Huh...So how old are you?"

"I-I'm nineteen now."

"Huh. Neat! That's the same age both of us. Guess we won't be able to get you to call us senpai then, huh? And I was looking forward to it too.." Chie looks disappointed. Wait; don't tell me that's why she was interested! Well, at least I'm good for something.

"Well, Tokyo can be a confusing place, so be careful when getting lost. But hey, if you ever need directions, feel free to ask. There's all kinds of interesting places to visit. There's Tokyo Tower, the Ueno Zoo, ooh! And there's also the Amagi Hotel. Very luxurious, with a hot springs and spa. And Yukiko's family runs it!"

That's strange. Why would the heiress to such a prominent hotel be walking by herself without a driver? And for that matter, why doesn't she look proud of that fact? In fact, she looks embarrassed that Chie brought it up.

"Huh? I-It's not that great of a hotel." Strange. I wonder why she seems so eager to dismiss it.

"Oh no way, it's been in all sorts of magazines as a crown jewel of rest and relaxation! A place where you go to unwind and get away from it all." Chie looks back at me.

"It's been around for generations. And one day Yukiko is going to take over!"

"W-wow, that's a-amazing Yukiko-san. Y-you must be very excited." That's what you say in a situation like this, right?

"N-not really. I don't think it's that big a deal..." Strange. I wonder if there is any meaning to it.

While this confusing conversation is going on, we've been getting closer to the shopping district. So far, I haven't made too big a fool of myself. If this keeps up, maybe I'll be able to make a friend? Even two? Just as I'm thinking this, a question that should have been obvious is asked:

"So, you think Yukiko is cute, don't you?" I turn my head in shock. I really wish I hadn't.

**WHAM**

I wish I was a smoother. Then I could have answered something like 'I think so, yeah.' Instead, I walk right into a telephone pole, and that sound? Yeah, that was my face getting rearranged. I collapse to the ground, holding my nose, which I hope isn't broken. Chie looks like she's trying to hold back laughing, and even Yukiko looks like she's trying not to giggle.

"Ha ha...I'm sorry; I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. Are you okay?" She holds out a hand and helps me back onto my feet. Yukiko also looks a little ashamed as she stops her giggles.

"O-ouch. That h-hurt. T-thanks for the h-hand," I take a couple of seconds to make sure that didn't mess up my head.

"You didn't answer my question, though. Well, do you~?" Chie asks teasingly. Looks like she isn't going to let me go. How to answer this in a way that doesn't sound misleading.

"I'm p-probably not the b-best person to ask" There. That should be okay.

"Hmm. Most guys would answer that without thinking." Chie says in a serious manner. How can I answer when the person we're talking about is here? Yukiko doesn't seem comfortable about the subject.

"Come on... don't start this again..." Yukiko looks a little down, but Chie just plows on ahead.

"She's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend. Kinda weird, isn't it?" Wow, a beauty like that hasn't had a boyfriend all this time? It can't be because of a lack of guys, since they seem to throw themselves at her. Maybe... nah, that's probably not true either.

"Y-You shouldn't believe that! It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend before." Huh, so she has had one? Well, that would make sense. I wonder why I'm a little disappointed? Yukiko suddenly realizes what she's said, and looks like she's trying to correct her words.

"Wait no! Wh-what I meant to say, is that I don't need a boyfriend." Well, so much for that; not like I had a shot to begin with. Yukiko looks really out of it, and Chie is laughing.

"Geez, Chie!"

"Sorry. But you haven't really said anything at all, even though we've walking for a while. So, I thought I'd help move the conversation along. Hmm? What's going on over there?"

Chie gestures as she talks towards a crowd of people. It looks like they're gathered around the entrance to the shopping center. There's yellow police tape and a number of uniformed officers trying to lead onlookers away. I spot a few news trucks parked across the road, with their crew setting up cameras and other equipment. Out of curiosity, I search to see if the news reporter from the station is here. I don't see her around.

"I wonder what's going on? Why are the police here?" The outgoing girl continues. We head over, Chie in lead; Yukiko and I hang back.

Listening to the crowd, I hear two gossipy housewives holding a loud conversation.

"So that girl came walking down the street, and she looked up, and that's when she saw it."

"To think that it happened in broad daylight as well." Well, this doesn't sound good. Whatever was hanging was enough to bring out both the police and the news reporters. A police van parked nearby reads _Crime Scene Investigation_.

"And here I thought I'd be able to see what one looks like." She wanted to see it? What is it?

"Uh, you got here too late. They took it down just a few moments ago." I can't figure out what they took down from the pole, but I think I can guess. And it's not a pretty guess, either.

"What do you think it means? Do you think that the murderer is still near by?"

Man, sometimes I hate being right. I've been in Tokyo only two days, and a dead body appears. I really hope my luck didn't have anything to do with this. Looking at the girls, they seem surprised themselves. So this isn't something that happens on an everyday basis.

"What did she say? A murderer?" Both Chie and Yukiko have shocked expressions. I wonder why I don't share their shock? Maybe it just hasn't sunk in yet.

As I'm thinking, I notice a detective coming towards the tape. I recognize the jacket slung over his shoulder. Uncle! He didn't come back last night, and I was starting to wonder. He notices me and walks over.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I'm sure he meant it kindly, but it felt like he's interrogating me.

"I w-was just c-coming with my c-classmates to p-purchase my text b-books. Did s-something happen?"

"You could say that." He looks a little flustered. Chie who had been listening to our conversation butts in.

"You know this guy?" Oh right, she doesn't know him.

"Uncle D-Dojima, this is C-Chie Satanoka, and Yukiko A-Amagi. They are c-classmates of mine at c-college."

"Ah. I'm Ryotaro Dojima, his uncle and guardian. Uh... how should I say this... I hope you take care of him. In any case, I suggest the three of you head straight home." Nice of him to say that. With that, he turns to leave, but a younger man runs past us into an alley, before puking behind a garbage can. Wow, so whatever they found was enough to creep out a detective.

"Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be busted back down to parking detail?"

"I-I'm sorry. Nggh..." Looks like Adachi is still a little weak in the stomach. Dojima lets out a sigh.

"Go wash your face; we're going to collect statements." Adachi runs after Dojima, leaving the three of us by ourselves.

Yukiko mutters."What did they mean it was hanging from the antenna?" Chie also looks like she's lost in thought.

"Hey Souji, maybe today isn't the best day to buy textbooks. Why don't we plan to do this another time? I'm sure you're probably tired after your first day. You should go home and get some rest."

I'm a little disappointed to be honest. A chance like this doesn't come that often. Still, it does make sense, given the circumstances. I wave to the two of them, and head off back home.

It's been about eight minutes since I left Chie and Yukiko, but I can't help shake this feeling that someone has been following me. I stop and look around to see if there's anybody following me, and to my surprise, there _is_ someone. It's the playboy who was shot down by Yukiko in World History class! How long as he been following me? And what does he want? Realizing he's been spotted, he speeds up, till he's standing in my face. I reflexively step backwards, but I'm up against a wall. By the look on his face, I don't think he's just here to have a chat.

"Hey, you! I noticed you getting pretty close to Yukiko. What were you doing?"

Yukiko, huh? Looks like this guy didn't get a clue last time he was rejected. But what has that got to do with me? No. There is _no_ way that he is jealous of me.

"N-nothing. Chie just a-asked if I k-knew where the b-bookstore was, and o-offered to show me where it was." He grabs my shirt and pulls my face close to his. I can smell his breath on my face, and it is not pleasant.

"And why did Yukiko come with a stuttering bastard like you, huh?"

"Chie a-asked her to c-c-c-come as w-w-w-well." I struggle to speak as he lifts me off the ground'. Why won't he let go? "N-Nothing happened!" People walking by are giving us a large space, and are deliberately looking away. How can they not see what's happening here?

He is glaring at me with an evil smirk on his face. Finally, he lets go of my shirt. I think it's the end but I'm horribly, horribly wrong. Playboy launches a fist directly into my stomach, knocking the air out of me, and I hit the ground on my knees.

"Gah!" I feel my puke rising in my throat, and I do everything I can not to throw up. Playboy isn't done though. Oh no. He grabs me by the hair, and lifts me up.

"Did you know? A boxer's hand is considered a lethal weapon, especially when he hits with enough force. Lucky for me, I know how to hit so that I don't need to worry." And he launches a punch that catches my jaw and drops me again. This time, blood comes out.

"Arggh!" It hurts. I thought I had escaped this when I graduated high school. I curl into a ball to protect myself. Why? Why do I have to suffer this? Why am I so weak?

He proceeds to kick me in the stomach. All I can do is try and hold on. Finally, he spits on me, and grins. The entire time, not a single person tried to stop him.

"If you get near Yukiko again, I promise that what I did to you today will seem like a picnic. A stuttering piece of scum like you should stay in the dirt where they belong."

He walks away, almost daring anybody who had noticed to say something. Of course, nobody does. Why would they? Nobody sticks their neck out for somebody they don't know.

I drag myself to my feet, pick up my bag, and head home. I've had enough for today. I just want a shower and go to bed.

I finally make it home, ignoring the looks that others give me. I unlock the door, and thankfully Nanako isn't home yet, since her shoes aren't in the shelf. I find the first aid kit in the bathroom, and try to clean up the blood. Thanks to that punk, I don't think I'll be able to eat anything. I take a shower, trying to get some muscle relief from the hot water.

When I finish changing, I head for the kitchen. Nanako came back during the time I was in the shower. I open the freezer. Seems like there's nothing that I could eat without wanting to throw it back up. I walk over to the table and take a seat.

"I wonder if Dad's coming home tonight..." Nanako wonders. Based on the fact that they had to retrieve _something_ from an antenna, I'd probably say he might not be in till late. I'm not in the mood to talk though.

Looks like I'll need to go out and buy some ice cream. Grabbing my coat and wallet, I head out for the local convenience store.

After picking up some vanilla ice cream, I'm heading back, but not really paying attention, my thoughts still lost in the fight, or more accurately beating, from this afternoon. I stop day-dreaming when I hear a scream and the sound of a trash can being overturned. I look up, and my heart races.

Down a side alley, there's a girl who's being pinned by something that looks vaguely human. She's bleeding from her lip, and it's obvious that she's in pain. Tear stains run down the sides of her face. Her clothes are all ripped up. The man attacking her, if he can be called that, has an expression on his face that I've never seen before. It's a mixture of hatred, happiness, and what looks like... lust on it?

I wonder if maybe I am just tired and dreaming it all. Then a voice, thick, hoarse, and dark yells out.

"**UKOBACH!"**

The space around the alley flashes brightly, and I'm forced to shield my eyes. When I open them, I see what looks like a dancing devil in front of my eyes, holding a flame in a spoon? What the hell is going on? Another scream draws my eyes to her.

She's pressed against the wall with nowhere to run. Her head turns violently. She's looking for something, anything that can save her. Then her eyes catch me and for a moment we silently stare at one another. Fear. Hope. Pleading. Desperation. All of these mixed together. It's as though the world has stopped and only we exist. Finally she finds her voice.

"Please! Help me! _PLEASE_!"

I'm scared stiff, and I realize the danger I'm in when the man realizes they aren't alone. He moves his head and is about to make eye contact. And now another voice speaks into my mind. A deeper voice, a stronger voice. The Voice of God, perhaps.

_Thou art I_

What's happening to me? Why is this happening? What is this voice? What's going on?

_I am Thou_

I am Thou, I am Thou, what the hell does that mean. That guy's gonna see me, he's gonna come after me. I need to run, I need to run!

_Thou art the one who…_

_"SHUT UP!"…_I scream into the night. It's only after the voice stops talking do I realize that I just yelled that out loud, and now the man knows that I am here. The dancing devil in front of him looks at me, and then points his spoon at me.

That's when I snap out of my paralysis. And I run.

And run. and run. And don't look back. The last thing I hear is a scream that ends abruptly, hanging on the silence of the night.

I don't want to know any of this, I don't want to see it, I'm scared. Please just let me live. If I run, he won't be able to find me. If I run, I'll be safe, like I always have been until now.

I run into the house, and slam the door behind me. The lights are off. It looks like Nanako went to sleep already. I take off my shoes, and then run into my room. I close the door and lock it - another barrier between me and this city that seems to be trying to kill me at every step.

I can't help but laugh. I knew that I was getting into something big. But I have to be forgiven if I didn't think something like this would be the results, right? There's no way I could have predicted this!

I throw myself onto my futon, without bothering to change. I just want to sleep, just want to forget. It seems like my body agrees, as I quickly succumb to the exhaustion of the day.

Once again, that sensation of being pulled away from my bed. I keep my eyes tightly shut, in the hopes that this, like the last time, is just a bad dream.

A crackly old voice speaks.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

**A/N: Right now my goal is to update daily through Chapter 12. After that I will reaccess how quickly to update the story. The more reviews, the faster the updates will be because I know there is interest. So please, just take a few moments to review. It will allow me to understand what you the reader like, don't like, and how I can improve my writing. Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 5: A Door Closes, A Limo Arrives

Chapter 5: One door closes, a limo arrives.

Tuesday, April 12, 2011

"Welcome to the Velvet Room".

With those words, I regretfully open my eyes. I find myself in another bizarre place. From the fearful glance I look around with, all I can tell is that I'm in a car of some kind, perhaps a limousine? To the left of me is a bar that's been heavily stocked with alcohol. The ceiling is low, with some strange pattern on the roof. There's a set of curtains hanging around the roof as well. But, the color is what draws my attention. Blue. Blue. Blue everywhere. To the point that you can't think of any other color after a while.

I hear a throat clearing and catch my first sight of him. Across a table from me is a balding old man with eyes the size of dinner plates and blood vessels apparent on his features. He's like a mad scientist from an old horror movie, or perhaps a mad scientist's mad assistant. Oh man, what if he's a serial killer? Sadly, at this point, I've just accepted the fact that Tokyo has apparently decided that I need to die, and will do everything in its power to do so.

But the thing that draws a person's attention, no matter how hard they try to ignore it, is his nose. I mean, it's huge. It extends well past the distance any nose should go, and it's beaked! Beaked! Is that even possible?

...Okay, calm down. This is obviously just another bad dream. You're going to wake up fine, Souji Seta. Just don't panic, whatever you do.

"Ah, it seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny." The mad scientist's apprentice speaks. He then lets out a chuckle that could freeze the blood of brave men. I'm just doing my best not to wet myself.

"My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance." Wonderful. It seems that whatever is trying to kill me at least has the decency to name its killer properly. Wait, what was that second part?

"A-acquaintance? Where a-am I? Wh-what's going on?" I'm not too hopeful that I'll get any answers, but it's worth a shot at least.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." No answers. So I'm going to be killed by a cryptic evil genius. At least I'll die without having wet my pants.

"It is a room that only those bound by a contract may enter." Strange, he hasn't attacked me or made veiled threats. Maybe he isn't out to get me?

"C-contract? I d-don't remember m-making any k-kind of contract."

"Ah, but you did. It is here in my hands." With a wave of his hand, a piece of paper appears on the table. It is the same one that I signed for the fortune teller. But wait, how is that possible? I signed that paper out in the real world! How is it here? I'm feeling really dizzy all of a sudden.

"H-how is that paper here? I th-thought that the fo-fortune teller gave it to me."

With another smirk and hand-wave, the paper vanishes. "All thing will end up where they belong. But, where are my manners. I still haven't heard your name yet."

Well, at this point, he has me at his mercy. Nothing I say will change anything, might as well say it.

"My n-name is Souji Seta."

"What an interesting name. And quite a fascinating style of speech too. Now, let's take a look at your future shall we?"

This is the second time somebody has offered to look at my future for me. Why are so many strange people approaching me?

"W-why are y-you interested i-in my future?"

He lets out a chuckle. "Is it not a fascinating thing, a future? After all, it is simultaneously the one thing we have no control over, and yet attempt to manipulate in whatever fashion possible. In one way, fortune telling is one method of attempting to do that. True, there may be no meaning in it. Still, I feel that there is worth in having a general idea of what we might be facing. After all, at least you can be prepared for what awaits."

Great, you mean this ride I've been on still has more in store for me?

"W-why am I being thrown i-into this? A f-few days ago, I woke up t-to a fog c-covered world, and saw s-some shadow that d-didn't even g-get hurt after I h-hit it with a s-sword. A s-sword that c-came out of nowhere. And then t-today, I was al-almost attacked by a crazy man!"

Igor looks at me impassively. He then crosses his hands underneath his head once more, and begins to speak.

"Perhaps, as you say, you are suffering from misfortune. Still, destiny can be a surprising force, that knows who to select when a problem arises. And it can be oh so persistent if that is what is needed. After all, have you never wished that you could change?"

Change? You mean something I thought to myself as a joke is what's throwing me into all this mess? Why did I even think of anything like that?

"In any case, shall we take a look at your fortune." Again, he waves his hand, and a set of cards that appear out of nowhere suddenly start spinning, before lying flat on the table, in some sort of pattern.

"Each reading is done with the same set of cards, and yet the results are always different." Wouldn't that make this completely useless? What point is there in something that's so... flimsy?

"Life follows the same principles, does it not?"

I suppose, but it still feels like a weak excuse.

"The 'Tower'. It seems a catastrophe will occur in the near future." I would like to argue that almost my entire time in Tokyo can be considered a catastrophe. My jaw still hurts from where Playboy punched me.

"The card indicating the future beyond that is..." .

"The 'Moon'. This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery"." Another creepy chuckle. "How very interesting."

"It seems you will encounter a great misfortune soon, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you." I sigh internally. At this point, none of this seems to surprise me in the slightest. But if at all possible, I will do everything I can to avoid both the misfortune, and the mystery. I just want to live my life as normally as possible.

"In the next few days, you will return here." Wait what? Why? I don't want to return!

"The coming year is a turning point in your destiny...If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be lost forever." That... doesn't sound good at all. Do I have no choice in this at all?

"My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen." Wait, assistance? You mean, this creepy old man sitting in front of me isn't trying to kill me?

"I don't even get a choice in this? What happens if destiny chose wrong? I'm not a hero. I don't _want_ to be a hero."

"You will understand better in the fullness of time. For now, my dear boy, be aware that a heavy burden can cause us to stumble and falter. But if bearing this load makes us stronger, then perhaps the struggle to carry it would not be such a bad thing, hmm?"

Struggle? Why would I want to do such a futile task? I've pretty much figured out that people don't change at all, especially not overnight.

"Ah! I've neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

I look to my right for the first time, and I suck my breath in. Right in front of me has to be one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Blonde hair, held with a blue headband, and wearing a dress that captures everything. And then there are her eyes. Her yellow ones draw me in with their beauty and calmness. I feel like she can see right into my soul.'

"My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you on your journey." Suddenly, coming back here doesn't seem so bad anymore.

"We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell..." My eyes close, and I feel myself slipping away.

Wednesday, April 13, 2011

The next time my eyes open they see the ceiling of my room. It's a welcome sight. Whenever I see its smooth white surface I realize that I've managed to escape my strange dreams. At this point, I've spent more time wandering inside my own head than in my own room... That is not a consoling thought.

The only thing that prevents me from going to look for a psychiatrist is the fact that I don't want anything to show up on my personal record.

After getting dressed and coming downstairs to eat breakfast, I hear a newscaster talking on the TV. Hearing the words 'Tokyo Police Department' made me turn my head to listen.

_Our top story is a bizarre case that happened close to Nihon University. Around noon yesterday, a woman was found dead near the shopping district. The deceased has been identified as Ms Mayumi Yamano, a 27 year old political correspondent for TV Station WGBT. The initial results of the Tokyo police department's investigation have been revealed._

"Ah! The Tokyo Police Department. That's where Dad works!" Nanako is at the bottom of the stairs, listening to the news. I didn't even hear her. I should say something to her.

"It's g-going to be alright." That's a good thing to say in a situation like this, right?

"...I know. That's his job, so this stuff happens." Man, just how mature is this eight year old, anyway? The newscaster carries on in the meantime.

_The body was hanging from a large television antenna atop a local resident's rooftop, with witnesses reporting that the body was wrapped around it. _

So that's what the housewives at the shopping district were talking about. And they were excited about it? Creepy.

_Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a condition. With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether to treat this as an accident, or as a homicide. _

A body hanging from a rooftop anywhere else would obviously be considered a homicide. Maybe Tokyo's high suicide rate makes it less likely?

_Our sources within the police department have informed us that the investigation will be concentrating on Yamano's last known whereabouts and in particular to the Amagi Hotel, where she was staying. There has been no indication as to whether this focus is due to a tip-off or is merely standard procedure. _

_The Amagi Hotel is a well-known landmark founded at the same time as the Meiji Revolution. Although the hotel has survived numerous catastrophes, recent decisions have severely weakened its position, leaving analysts concerned about its future profitability._

Huh, I didn't know that Yukiko-san's inn had such a long history behind it. It's surprising that it has lasted this long, but all things come to an end.

_Sadly, this was not the only death that occurred yesterday. Around 1:45 AM this morning, a person's body was found dead due to severe burns that covered a significant portion of her body. The woman was identified thanks to a license that she had. Her name was Mizue Dokuzo, a 19 year old college student, who was returning from a gathering with her friends. Her parents notified police when she did not return, but unfortunately, there was no happy news. _

Two people died yesterday? Man, what is happening in this city?

_She was found in a back alley close to a convenience store. It is believed that she was a victim of the serial arsonist who has been attacking women across the city. Police are asking for anyone who has information to please come forth, and her family is providing a reward to anyone who can give clues regarding their daughter's killer._

A picture flashes on the screen. And an event that I have been trying to forget comes rushing back: the story is about the girl who I ran into the previous night, before I met Igor. I see, so she died...I didn't make the wrong response. There was nothing I could do. He had some kind of crazy power, and I-I would have been killed if I had tried to do anything. And I'm not the only person who acted that way! Nobody helped me when I was being attacked, so that means it s-should be okay that I did the same. I wasn't wrong!

However, for all that, somewhere deep inside it feels like an empty, hollow lie.

_Wakes for both women will be held in four days time on the seventeenth of April, with the funerals to be held afterward. _

Nanako is obviously bored of the news, and switches the station to a commercial.

_At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products. Every day's great at your Junes._

That damn jingle again. Still, what should come next is...

"Every day's great at your Junes" Yup, Nanako is singing it. Wait, why is she looking at me with expectant eyes?

"Wow, you're a g-great singer!" Everybody likes to hear compliments.

"Hee-hee, I'm the best one in my class." And with that, she starts singing the song over and over again. Hmm, on second thoughts, maybe that jingle really isn't as cute as I thought. In any case, I better hurry up and get to school. I don't want to be late on the second day.

As I walk towards the campus, I'm keeping a close eye on the side roads, in case that fortune teller shows up again. I've got quite a few questions for her, chief among them being how did the contract she had me sign end up with Igor, who claims to exist in a space that isn't capable of being reached by normal means. Of course, she is nowhere to be seen. Is it possible that the fortune teller was Igor?

I doubt it. He doesn't seem like the type of person who would use methods like that. If he wanted speak with me, he could just pull me into that car like he did last time. So then, who was she?

As I'm lost in deep thought, I'm interrupted when somebody slaps me across the back. Jumping out of reflex, I realize that the person behind me isn't trying to attack me, but is Yosuke, smiling. I have a sudden thought to just ignore him for hitting me, but I figure that I would like to have at least one person talk to me while I go to school here.

"H-hey, Yosuke. F-funny, hitting me on t-the back like that."

"You keep such a serious look on your face and it'll stick if you don't lighten up every once in a while! Let me tell ya: ladies aren't attracted to that kind of guy, "

"I did not h-have a serious l-look on my face. I was just l-looking for the f-fortune teller."

"Fortune teller? There was one here? Huh. I never noticed."

Really? Of course he wouldn't notice, he wouldn't notice anything that wasn't under 25 and wearing a miniskirt. But if he didn't see anything, then it's possible that I was just imagining it.

"Anyway, did you see the news this morning? They found two dead women! Two! One was hung up from a pole, and the other was burned. Man, that is crazy."

Huh, so this is unusual even for a city like Tokyo, huh? I thought this kind of stuff would be normal, but I guess not.

"So what do you think? I heard that it was gangs sending a message about not messing with their turf. Messed up, isn't it, to do that to someone? You think it was some kind of warning too, don't you?"

"I don't k-know. What t-type of message w-would someone be t-trying to send?"

"Dangling a dead body like that is just messed up. Then again, it is messed up to kill someone in the first place." Looks like he wasn't paying attention. Oh well, not unusual in the least.

"Oh crap, we're late! Race you to the gates!" With that, he takes off laughing. It's not exactly fair, considering that I'm hardly an athlete like him.

First class of the day is the Conversational English class, and as I look around, there are about 40 other students. Most of them are chattering amongst themselves, though quite a few look as uncomfortable as I do. The university recommended that we take this course to improve our job opportunities, but I was always a poor English speaker.

I take a seat in the middle row, and take out my notebook. As I'm opening it, I hear a couple of students talking behind me.

"So, have you heard about the 'Game'? I hear it is awesome, and that anybody can get in on it!"

"The game? That's just an urban myth! Nobody's actually seen any of the participants, and there's no way any of those fights they talk about are real!"

"That's so not true. I hear that there are secret fights all over the city, and if you know the right password, you can get in to watch them. And, if you get strong enough, you get to the big leagues, and there's bets of millions on it!"

"Dude, now it just sounds like you're talking about some online game. You obviously must have watched some stupid TV show while you were half-asleep, and then got confused."

"No, it's true. I heard from my senpai's best friends's younger brother that he totally won money on one of the fights! Like ten thousand! And he only bet like three thousand!"

"Dude, that sounds so fake that I'm not even going to answer that."

"Fine, but when I'm rich, don't come crying to me!"

"Don't worry, I won't."

The game? What on earth are they talking about? Is it some kind of online video game? I guess people in Tokyo really do have lots of money to throw away on stupid events.

I put any concerns regarding the rumors when the door opens, and a gray haired foreigner walks in. Setting his papers down on the desk, he looks up at us. Despite his age, it's obvious he's not stupid. His eyes shine with energy.

"Welcome, one and all, to Conversational English. By the end of this semester, all of you will be fluent English speakers, and disciples of the one TRUE art."

End Chapter 5

Omake

_Now we turn you over to our girl with the pulse on all things on the internet, Keiko Nakagawa._

_Thanks, Kadokawi-san. Now, as you all know, the best viral videos are the ones where there is no rehearsing, just the spontaneous emotion that occurs when you think nobody is watching. Yesterday, we were sent one such video. What you are about to see is what I think a classic example of a video done right._

I wonder what they are talking about. Just then, a movie that looks like it was shot by camera phone pops up. In it, three people, two girls and one guy are walking down a street. One girl, wearing a short jacket, turns to the guy, a silver-haired... oh no. Oh no no no.

Next thing, the guy walks straight into a telephone pole and hits the ground. The guy filming the whole thing bursts out laughing, and looking around, so is everyone else.

_What's more, is that this has quickly taken off, with websites being flooded with videos of people attempting the same stunt. Still, there's something appealing about the original, isn't there?_

"Hahahaha! That's so funny!" Nanako is laughing as well.

I hate all of you.


	7. Chapter 6: Rumors and Truths

Chapter 6: Rumors and Truths

Wednesday, April 13, 2011

"Welcome, one and all, to Conversational English. By the end of this semester, all of you will be fluent English speakers, and disciples of the one TRUE art."

True art? What on earth does that mean? And why did he put emphasis on the word "True"? As I wonder, he continues talking.

"My name is James Stanley, but you can call me Jim. This class is not going to waste time with pointless concepts like proper grammar or punctuation. This class is all about getting you to express yourselves in fluent English. And we will do it by using America's greatest art form!"

Again with the art? Is he talking about movies? Another student apparently is thinking the same way as me.

"Are we going to use movies?"

"Movies? We will, but those are secondary! I'm talking about Dance, people! The art with the movement of the body!" One of the students in front of me looks disgusted.

"Sensei, this class is conversational English, not interpretive dance."

"Interpretive dance? Interpretive dance! That's for people who don't know how to move and are just faking it!"

Quite a few students are starting to murmur. I can hear the two behind me muttering darkly.

"Just who the hell does this geezer think he is?"

"Who knows. I just want him to shut up." Professor Stanley continues on, seemingly ignoring the lack of enthusiasm.

"Anybody know, anybody at all? Yes you, in the red shirt." He's pointing to a girl sitting two rows behind me.

"Uh, me sir? Um, I don't know, disco?"

"As much fun as disco is, that's not what I was thinking of. Good guess though, as opposed to some students who apparently don't know when to keep their mouths shut." Here, he pauses to glare at the students who were talking earlier.

"The answer is Swing Dancing! The high flips, the rapid twists, the bond between you and your partner! That is true art!"

Swing Dancing? I've never heard of it. Still, it does sound kind of interesting.

"Throughout the course of this semester, we will be communicating in English, which will help both your Expression, as well as impress employers who are looking for workers who can work overseas, where English is frequently used as a business language. "

A job, huh? I remember Uncle Dojima talking about something like this. I don't want to worry about something that's so far away. Besides, I'll probably end up working in a small company anyway, so I won't need to learn this stuff.

"We will also be supplementing our class lessons by watching movies, reading English texts, and focusing on improving pronunciation. I know this is something that was not worked on in most of your high schools, so prepare yourselves. And finally, it is my hope that by introducing you to both the music and the moves of Swing Dancing, I can convince you as well of its greatness. So, look forward to it. With that, get out your notes, and let's get started."

He seems like a nice enough professor, and he seems to care about what he's teaching. Maybe this won't be so bad after all?

()()()()()()()()()()()

Classes so far have been thankfully normal, a break from my madness. Introduction to Economics is with a female professor named Yuuki Hashimoto, who has a strange habit of pausing halfway through a sentence to stare at a random person, than ask a question. Some questions tend to be on the lecture, but more often than not, they have nothing to do with economics whatsoever. Thankfully, she hasn't asked me yet. She starts her lecture, however, with a question:

"What impact does a megastore like Junes have on a local economy? The answer might surprise you. The arrival of a superstore will have a much greater impact in a small town than somewhere like Tokyo. Shopping patterns are very different between people who live in cities compared small towns." Well, yeah. In Inaba there was literally one street of shops, and that was it. I guess I hadn't thought about the number of businesses in a place like Tokyo.

"Although in a city the construction of a megastore will have some impact on the local businesses around it, some of its customer base will come from outside, resulting in less direct competition between the new store and the existing businesses."

"In a small town, which cannot receive an influx of people from outside, the superstore will be in direct competition with existing businesses, and subsequently steal their customers. One could make a larger point that national chains, and international companies for that matter, take money out of local economies, and transfer wealth to financial capitals. This means that you must be careful when trying to understand how wealth flows in a particular location. This will be on your first exam, so please write it down." Oh crap. This is not going to be easy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Introduction to Biology is taught by a man named Yamada, who is hyperactive. He literally bounces when he teaches, constantly putting his hand through his hair. However, he does care about what he teaches, and tries to pass that enthusiasm off on the class. Frankly, I'm just content to learn the material, and get my passing grade. Fate, it seems, has other plans for me.

"Mr. Seta, please stand up." What? Why is he calling on me? There are three hundred other people in this class, and he has to choose me. Reluctantly, I stand up.

"Wonderful. I chose to select you because of your unique hair color. Most people don't leave their hair gray, especially at such a young age." My hair again? Why can't people just ignore me? "In any case, I have a question for you: The structure of testosterone is posted on the board." Here, he points to the overhead, showing a picture of a lined structure that I have never seen in my life before. "Now, can you tell me what is it derived from?"

What? I have no idea! I haven't had a chance to even open my textbooks yet due to everything that's happened. Don't I at least get multiple choice?

"U-um..." I can feel the eyes of the entire class staring at me, laughing at me. I'm sweating, and all I want to do is sit down. Just give him an answer!

"I-Insulin?" And with that, I sit down in a hurry.

"Oooh, so sorry. Insulin doesn't have anything to do with testosterone." Here, a couple of students chuckle, and I swear I can hear somebody calling me "idiot".

"The correct answer is cholesterol. Cholesterol is the precursor molecule for a wide variety of substances, from steroid hormones..." I sit down, blushing furiously. Damnit! Why am I selected when I don't know! It's not fair.

()()()()()()()()()()

With classes done for the day, I'm feeling exhausted. As I'm walking towards the gates to head home, Yosuke catches up to me. From the looks of things, he might have been waiting.

"Hey! I was looking for ya! Man, classes absolutely sucked. It's only the second day of classes and I'm already behind!"

"U-um, I d-don't think that's s-such a good thing, really."

"Ah, I'll be fine. So anyway, how are you adjusting to college? Rough, isn't it?" Hah. Rough wouldn't begin to describe the hell I've experienced these last few days. Still, if I actually tried to tell anybody, they'd probably think I'm crazy.

"I-I've been adjusting pretty well. The pro-professors seem to be a l-little weird, b-but they seem to be okay. H-how about you?"

"It's been great. This clean, city air, the relaxing rush hour train rides, and inexpensive housing truly makes Tokyo great, am I right?" A second later he bursts out laughing.

"Heck, I knew it was going to be tough, but I'm fine. Listen, I'm going to get something to eat, you want to come with? I know this great place that sells steak yakitori. Okay, so it's actually a road stall, but it's still great. How about it?"

Somebody's actually offering me something! Somebody in this crazy city is actually interested in something other than confusing, threatening or beating me! If I hadn't wanted to avoid looking like a complete loser, I would have started crying right here.

"G-great. I'm f-free! Let's go."

"Awesome. Let me gra-" Before Yosuke has a chance to finish whatever it was he was about to say, Chie shows up, looking very pissed.

"What about me, huh? No apology for what happened? My 'Trial of the Dragon'?"

Considering that you got revenge for that, I'd say that you already got your apology. Still, I'm not about to speak up against a girl that's willing to make nut shots.

"Ugh…you always come around whenever I'm talking about food."

I notice that while these two are bantering back and forth, Yukiko has been walking towards us, head down, looking deep in thought. She pauses when she sees us, and Chie notices her.

"How about it,Yukiko? Don't you think he should treat us too?" Wait, Yukiko-san is coming? Wait, that's bad. Real bad. As in, I'm going to get beaten up again, bad. Please say no, for my sake.

"I'll pass. I don't want to gain any more weight." Phew, that was close. Wait, put on any more weight? She's practically skin and bone. How much weight can she afford to lose? Again, better to just keep my mouth shut. "I need to help out at the hotel."

"Wow, Yukiko-san. You've started training to take over the business?" Yosuke is apparently trying to change the topic.

"It's not like that, I'm just helping out whenever it gets busy. Well, I should be on my way." And with that, Yukiko-san leaves. Looks like it's just the three of us today.

"Oh well, we should get going too." Chie grabs her bag, and looks at Yosuke.

"Huh? Do I seriously need to treat two people?"

"L-looks that way. T-thanks!" I'm getting a free lunch, and get to hang out with Chie. I'm happy for the first time since I got here.

We take off, and after a short train ride, Yosuke leads us to Junes. Looks like a change of plans. Of course, that annoying jingle is playing in the background. You'd almost think they were trying to brainwash the customers. Or maybe they are?

Yosuke buys a set of shakes, and joins us at the table that Chie and I selected. The food court at Junes is on the second floor, overlooking a park and a major road. It's pretty laid back, though there are a ton of people here. Chie doesn't look too thrilled.

"THIS is the cheap place you were talking about? They don't sell steak yakitori here." If I'm being honest, I was kinda hoping for steak yakitori too.

"Yeah, well, once you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change my plans."

"Still, that's no reason to take us to your place." His place? Don't tell me Yosuke owns Junes?

"Dude, this isn't my place."

"Then w-what did Chie mean by saying it's y-your place?" I ask.

"Oh right, I haven't told you yet. This location just opened up, and my father was selected to manage it."

Oh. So that's what it was. I wonder if I can get a discount here? While I'm thinking of asking, Yosuke hands me a shake.

"Here, this is to welcome you to town. Satanoka, yours is on me too."

"Yeah, I know."

We toast, and I take a sip. Huh, vanilla. Unwilling, memories from the night before when I went to the convenience store to buy some ice cream come back. I try to block it out of my mind.

Yosuke and Chie are talking about a local sports team, and I'm just content to listen. Halfway through talking about a particular player, Chie pauses, and then looks around.

"I'm really surprised at how cheap the stuff they sell here is. I mean, my mom and I used to shop at the local grocery store, but since this place opened up, it's cheaper and faster to shop here. I feel kinda guilty about not shopping there though."

"Well, that's one of the perks of shopping at Junes. Still, the number of complaints we get because of local shop owners going out of business just keep increasing. It's not like we're deliberately trying to do anything." Yosuke responds.

Chie looks deep in thought. I'm just enjoying my shake. Yosuke looks around and spots a girl taking a seat at another table.

"Hey, it's Saki-senpai. Sorry, be right back." And he heads towards the new girl.

"Is that h-his girlfriend?" Chie looks at me, with a smirk on her face.

"Haha, he wishes. That's Saki Konishi. Her parents run a liquor store in a close by shopping center... I think she's working here part-time though." I wonder why somebody would need to work here when her parents already run a store?

Looking over, I see that Yosuke is trying to strike up a conversation with Konishi. Strangely though, she seems to be giving him the cold shoulder. Just then, the world pauses again. Gray, only this time, there's a tint of...orange. What does this mean? And why are the colors getting stronger?

"Hey, how's it going? You look beat."

"Heey! I'm finally on break. What's up Hana-chan?" Hana-Chan? Man, just the sound of that could make a grown man cry. Yosuke seems fine with it though. Konishi continues talking.

"Boosting the family business by bringing your friends here?" Junes is a large business right? So it's not like Yosuke bringing two people is going to change anything.

"Madam, you wound me." Well, he looks like he's enjoying himself. "Kidding aside, did something happen? You look down." She does, now that he mentions it.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired..."

"Hey if you need to talk, I'm always willing to listen.".

"I'm fine. Thanks, though. I'm just having some rotten luck lately."

She looks over and spots me. Something seems to interest her though, since she gets up and comes over.

"I hear that you joined the same college as Yosuke and Chie. Oh, have you heard about me already?"

How do I answer that? All I know is that Konishi works here at Junes, and her parents own a liquor store. Oh! And Yosuke seems to like her. Guess I'll just answer in the negative. Apparently, though, I wasn't supposed to answer, as she keeps talking.

"It must be nice to have a classmate to talk to. I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with the other guys much." Really? He seemed pretty popular to me. Well, compared to me, I guess anybody would be more popular. Yosuke looks embarrassed.

"He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you two get along well." Is she acting like his mother?

"O-Of course."

"Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get a little nosy sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you." The more she talks, the more her dislike of him becomes apparent.

"I d-don't think that's true." Might as well stick up for him here. He did pay for the food.

"Ahaha... I'm just kidding." This time, my eyes flash gray and green. And the source is most definitely Konishi-san. What is going on? Why is it getting stronger? It's been ten years since the last time I saw where the color was emanating from!

"Well, my break's just about over. Back to work I go." And she leaves. I'm not sad to see her go. Yosuke looks like he wants to say something to her, but stops himself, and sits back down.

"Saki-senpai says I'm annoying, but she's even nosier than me. She has a younger brother, and she treats me pretty much the same." Um... Yosuke? Doesn't that mean...

"Ohh, I see. You don't want her to treat you like a younger brother, huh? Oh, so that's how it is..." Chie seems to be enjoying making fun of him.

"The daughter of a locally owned liquor store and the scion of the invading corporate giant. The flames of forbidden love." That's quite an imagination Chie has... Wait, what does scion mean?

"Wah? Dude, it's-it's not like that!" Even though you are blushing, Yosuke?

"Oh reaallly? Well I know just the thing to cheer up that lovesick heart. You ever heard of the Midnight Channel?" The what?

"You're supposed to look at a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight while it's raining. While you're staring at your own image, another person person will appear on the screen. That person is supposedly your soul mate."

Wow, where do I begin? The biggest issue I have is the ridiculous number of conditions that have to be met for it to actually work. A switched off TV at midnight while it's raining?

But, a free girlfriend, just for looking? Maybe even someone like me can get one too! I need to confirm first.

"Isn't i-it possible, that the image is actually j-just your reflection that's being c-changed by the rain? Besides, a-aren't the number of conditions really high?" Yosuke nods in agreement.

"Yeah. For a second there, I actually thought you were going to say something useful. Why are you so excited over something as pointless as this?"

"Pointless, huh? You don't believe it, do you?" Of course I don't believe it. For one thing, what is the definition that you are using for soul mate, anyway?

"Of course I don't."

"Well, I heard from a friend of a friend that somebody tried it out, and told her that Mayumi Yamano was his soul mate! Well, how about that?" Yosuke just stares at her.

"Do I really need to respond to this?"

"Well, it's raining tonight. Why don't we all try it? Then you'll see!" Chie is getting defensive.

"Try it out? Wait, you haven't tried this yourself?" Good point Yosuke. Why is Chie telling us something that she hasn't tested herself? "Wow, I'm trying to think of the last time I heard something this stupid."

Yosuke sucks heavily from his milkshake, while Chie sighs and stares at the table. This is when I remember that other rumor flying around campus, the one about a 'game'. I decide to ask Chie and Yosuke about it.

"Um, h-have you guys heard anything a-about a game? It's s-supposed to be going on in Tokyo, and you're s-supposed to be able to get rich from betting on it. At least, t-that's the story I've heard." Yosuke looks at me.

"Game? The only game I know is the baseball game going on tonight. And I doubt anybody's going to be getting rich of betting on a small game like that. Still, that's two urban legends, huh? I wonder if somebody's just playing a stupid prank and just starting as many urban legends as possible." 

"I've heard of something like that." Chie says. "Supposedly, the fights are out of this world, and there are teams of people fighting it out. But I think it turned out to be a script for a movie or something."

"O-oh. I see. T-that does make more sense. A l-little disappointing, though."

"Yeah, it would be awesome to have martial arts fights with amazing fight sequences!" Chie is looking pumped.

"Sheesh, the second anyone talks about fighting, you get excited, like a kid in a candy store. Anyway, ignoring all these silly urban myths, what do you guys think of that incident? You think it was murder?" Yosuke, seemingly tired of pointless topics, has switched the discussion. "Ooh. What if the culprit behind it was still lurking around? Hehe."

"You shouldn't joke about stuff like that. All I'm saying is you guys better try it out tonight." I really don't have any other plans for midnight tonight. Might as well check it out. I nod to show my consent. Yosuke looks at me, then sighs.

"Fine, I'll check it out as well. Probably just a big waste of time, but what the heck, why not? And then me and Souji can make fun of you tomorrow when nothing happens."

I look at my watch and realize that I need to get going. I wave goodbye and set off. As I'm passing a bookstore, I notice out of the corner of my eye a book entitled "A Man's Life- A Great Man" that looks to be on sale on the 20th . Supposedly, the book is about how to become a "Man among Men". What type of moron would buy something like that?

I get home, and open the door to my room. I then realize that I still need to unpack, since the last few days have been nothing short of crazy. I get to it, unpacking clothes, putting books in shelves and then cleaning up the dust. As I'm arranging, I wonder about everything that has happened. Why does it feel like I've been living two lives in just the past few days? And what will happen from here? I'm broken from my thoughts by the sound of Nanako calling me down for dinner. Ah well, hopefully, all the madness has ended, and my life will return to normal. After all, what else can happen?

End Chapter 6

Omake:

As the three of us sit at a table in the Junes food court, Chie was talking about a new movie she had seen called "Danger 3: Let's get even more dangerous!" I'm fairly certain with a title like that, it had to be good.

"So, anyway, the main character is standing there, surrounded by a hundred men. He's lost his weapons, and the bad guy is standing there cackling like mad. Right next to him is his sidekick and his love interest. So you know what he does?"

"Um, no Chie, but I have a feeling it involves something insane." 

"He grabs two small rats that come scurrying out of a trash dump by their tails, and starts twirling them around like nun-chucks! He then beats the hell out of all of the bad guys with the rats!"

"Chie! I know he was desperate! But using small animals is wrong!" Thank you Yosuke!

"He should have dual-wielded his team mates! _That_ would have been awesome!"

Please don't let me end up having to work with these guys.


	8. Chapter 7: Down a rabbit hole

Chapter 7: Down the Rabbit Hole

Wednesday April 13, 2011

By the time I'm done unpacking and arranging my room, it's dinner time. Taking a look at my room, I realize that it is fairly empty. The futon is in one corner, and a table in the other. The shelf has nothing on it. Well, not like I have anything interesting to put in this room, so why bother, right? Just then, Nanako calls me for dinner.

I sit down at the table, and start eating. The food looks decent, but doesn't taste much like anything. I'm surprised though to see that Uncle still isn't back yet. It's been a couple of days now. I should say something here.

"D-don't worry." It's really all I can say here.

"...Yeah." Nanako still looks down. Just then, the door slides open, and Uncle comes in. He looks pretty beat from the looks of it.

"What a day. I'm back. Did anything happen while I was out?" Nanako looks like she might have a few words for him.

"No. You're late again…" Huh, she was nice.

"I'm sorry... been busy at work." He goes and collapses onto the sofa. "Can you put the news on for me?"

Nanako looks like she wants to say something, but stops herself, sits back down, and turns on the TV. A female reporter, fairly attractive, is at the desk.

_New details have been revealed on the murder case of Ms. Mayumi Yamano. Her body was found hanging from a roof-top antenna. It has confirmed that the political analyst was having an affair with Council Secretary Taro Namatame, who'd been married to enka singer Misuzu Hiiragi. The police have already begun to investigate the relationship, to determine if it could have been a motive behind Ms. Yamano's death. In addition, we now bring you an exclusive interview with the young woman who found the body._

Uncle sighs, looking unhappy

"An interview with the kid? Where'd they find her?" I suppose some intrepid journalist hunted her down. The scene switches to a girl who looks strangely like Saki Konishi, though her face was blurred and her voice was changed. The reporter interviewing her apparently had way too much caffeine, because his excitement is obvious.

_What went through your mind when you saw it? Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face?_

Are these really the types of questions a serious journalist would ask? This seems more like a gossip show than a serious news channel.

_U-Umm..._

Looks like the girl isn't too comfortable. But the journalist presses on.

_Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed?_

_Huh? She was killed?_

A person hanging from a roof is usually not doing it out of fun, but I guess I can understand her surprise. The reporter sounds a little disappointed. Probably not the juicy story he was looking for.

_So, did you see anybody suspicious around?_

The only person who's acting suspicious here is you, Mr. Journalist. Just give the girl a break already.

_No, not really._

_We heard that you found it when you were coming back from work. Did you have to leave for personal reasons?_

What the hell kind of question is that? What business is it of his what reasons she had? Who let this air anyway? Finally the interview, if you could call it that, ends and they cut back to the studio. The female announcer has been joined by a man in a suit and glasses, apparently some type of criminal expert.

_Many store owners near where the body was found are raising concerns regarding loss of customers because of the incident._

"If they lose more customers, it will be because you're playing the incident up for ratings." Uncle does have a point there.

_It really is a bizarre case, isn't it? I mean, hanging the body from an antenna. I'd say that it's a warning, or a message from the culprit. So far, no one has claimed responsibility for the crime._

This isn't a terrorist incident. The murderer is not going to just come forward and say "I did it!" Especially if what you are saying is true, and that it is a message of some kind.

"Lots of prank calls though." Uncle mutters. Well, I guess at least a few people are enjoying this. The expert is still talking though.

_So the cause of death is still unknown? And they don't have a single suspect yet?_

The body was found yesterday morning. It's not like they even had enough time to finish a preliminary autopsy! These idiots are taking it way out of proportion.

_Taxpayer funds are going to a police force that can't tell if it's an accident or a homicide?_

The sound of snoring behind me shows that Uncle has fallen asleep. Nanako looks at him, then sighs.

"Geez." She gets up, and goes to get a blanket. I've finished my food, so I get up too. I guess I might as well check out that silly midnight channel rumor. After saying goodnight to Nanako, I head upstairs.

()()()()()()()()()()()

There's still about a minute or so before midnight, but I turn off the lights, and sit in front of the TV. It's definitely strange, but who knows what might turn up. As I'm staring at the screen, nothing happens. I let out a little snort, knowing that Yosuke is going to have a laugh at Chie tomorrow. I turn around, and that's when it happens.

The screen starts glowing fuzzy, and makes a strange staticy noise, like a radio that's stuck between channels. I should have known, really. In a city where I've been pulled from my bed into a car with a mad scientist and his beautiful assistant, stumbled across two crime scenes and met with more weird people than I can care to recall, this should have been expected.

I stare into the screen, but it isn't clear. From the looks of it, a person, perhaps a woman, is... dancing, or maybe struggling in front of what looks like a... vending machine, or a fridge of some kind. I try to peer closer, as it looks like she might be in pain, and at that moment, a voice speaks.

**I AM THOU**

'Again! That voice, inside my mind. It feels like my head is shattering!'

**THOU ART I**

**THOU ART THE ONE WHO OPENS THE DOOR**

'What? What on earth is he talking about? What door? Why do I want to open it? Why is this happening to me?'

As I'm thinking these thoughts, I start feeling dizzy, and put my hand out to try and steady myself. I'm reaching for the TV frame, but miss completely, and my hand touches the screen. Instead of resting on the screen, and leaving fingerprints, the screen _ripples_.

'Please, if this is just a bad dream, I'd like to wake up now!'

Next thing I know is that my hand has slipped into the TV, and what's worse, it feels like it's been grabbed by something. I'm getting yanked off my feet, and pulled into my TV. Just as my head is about to go through, I manage to catch my hand on the side of the chest of drawers, and push off, hard.

My hand finally comes out, and I go hurtling downward, smacking my head on the table. I sigh internally. This is definitely not a dream. Hearing a knock on my door, I try to answer.

"Y-yes? Who is i-it?"

"It's me Nanako. Are you alright? I heard a loud bang." Crap, she heard that?

"N-no, I'm fine. S-sorry to bother y-you."

"Okay, good night." I hear her feet heading towards her own room. Meanwhile, I'm still seeing stars from where my head hit the table, and my hand feels slimy, like something slobbered all over it. As I slowly get to my feet, I wonder if coming to Tokyo was perhaps the worst decision I've ever made. If my father hadn't told me that I was accepted at Nihon University, I never would have come. I just want to sleep, and this time, I hope nothing else happens.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Thursday, April 14, 2011

When I open my eyes, it's daytime, with the sun streaming in through the slits in the curtains. I breathe a sigh of relief, and get out of bead. Catching my reflection in the mirror, apart from my gut, which shows up every day, I notice for the first time that I'm starting to see dark bands under my eyes. That starts me thinking: Have I had one decent night's sleep since I got here? Will I ever get one?

Still, as I'm walking downstairs to grab some breakfast, I realize that the same thing may have happened with Chie and Yosuke. If it did, then maybe this is just something that happens to people in Tokyo. Perhaps it's the bad air? If it didn't...

I don't want to dwell on that thought too much. I grab a slice of toast, and about to eat it when I involuntarily think back to that sensation of something slobbering on my arm; the one holding the piece of toast. Even though I showered, the arm still tingles, as if remembering the feeling. Sighing internally, I put the toast down. Looks like I won't be eating breakfast today. As I get up, Nanako notices that I haven't eaten.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"S-sorry Nanako. I'm a l-little full from last n-night. I a-am late, so I b-better get g-going."

"O-okay, bye then." She looks a little sad. I grab my shoes and head out the door. As I'm walking, I realize that each day, something bizarre has happened to me on the way to the University. Am I a magnet for weird people? Do the people of Tokyo know when someone is from the countryside? Is that why I have been suffering so much?

My thoughts are broken when I feel a large slap on my back. This isn't the firm, playful whack that Yosuke gave me yesterday, it's far too strong. Turning around, I see the last person I want to see: Playboy.

"Hey, loser. How's it going? I hope you remember what we talked about before. Go anywhere near Yuki again, and I'll make your life a living hell. I'll make it so that you never want to set foot on this campus again, got it grandpa?" Without waiting for a reply, he walks off, laughing. Looking around, I notice that not a single person is looking this way. All of them are avoiding me. I guess that's the way it is. Nobody wants to stick out their neck for a stranger even if that person is struggling right in front of them.

With that cheery reminder in my head, I take my seat in World History. Looking down, I see that Playboy is now sitting next to Amagi, apparently trying to start a conversation with her. Watching closely, it seems that he's getting nowhere, as Amagi is completely ignoring him. Good for her.

Ms Matsumoto walks in, and sets up the presentation for class. Meanwhile, students are talking amongst themselves. I'm trying to make myself invisible, so that no-one else feels the urge to pick on me. While I am, I overhear a conversation.

"Did you hear? That new club just opened up by the bay. They say that it's off the hook! The girls there will do anything!"

"Dude, are you talking about a night club, or a strip club? Bet you anything the girls there are hideous as hell! Besides, how do you know about it? Did you go there?"

"Nah, man, but listen. Supposedly, the key to getting the girls to do whatever you want it to take this red pill. It's like a theme, or something. One of my friends took it, and he said that it gives you a high like nothing else. "

"Drugs, man? Really? No wonder the girls will do 'whatever'. You're so totally buzzed you don't realize they're just stealing your wallet. Besides, you don't know what that red pill is. Would you really take it?"

"If a hot chick asks you to take one red pill, and she's all yours what would you do, huh?"

Me personally, I'd say yes. That may be the only way I'd ever get lucky.

"Hmm. Yeah, like a totally hot chick will do whatever I want for eating a pill. I bet they have faces like pigs. The drugs are probably to keep you from seeing straight!" I...didn't think about that. Looking forward, I see that Ms. Matsumoto is ready to start lecture.

"Good morning students! It's a b-beautiful day o-outside. Speaking of beautiful days, days like these were considered a gift from the g-gods by the ancient cultures, s-since they knew so little about how weather worked, and when the rains would come again. In fact, t-this idea that gods are i-important in agriculture is something that has been passed down through e-every culture."

As she's talking, she's writing at a rapid pace on the board. As I'm listening, I can see that her initial stutter and hesitation is disappearing. She's genuinely happy to be teaching this. Must be nice, to have something you love with so much vigor.

"Now, what I want you to know is that I believe tests should be more about how you see the world, and not about simple memorization. After all, if all you needed were facts, you could just look it up on a computer. Well, I can't because I don't know how, but.. Oh! I didn't mean to say that out loud!" She starts blushing furiously, but the students laugh.

"A-anyway!" She's moving her hands around a lot. "What I meant t-to say is that your tests w-will be about capturing the flow of history a-as you see it, not as t-the book teaches it!" Looks like her stutter comes back when she feels out of place. Still, when I look closely, if you could ignore the large-rimmed glasses and the mousey hair, she really is cute...

'Ah, let it go. Not going to happen, Souji.'

When class lets out, I head to the food court, not because I'm hungry, but because I want to do whatever I can to avoid Playboy, who is now hanging around Amagi like she belongs to him. She looks a little unhappy as she heads for the library again.

After lunch is King Moron's class. I notice as I enter that Chie is talking with Yukiko rather excitedly. Something must have happened. They don't notice me, and I slip into my seat. Looking back, I see that Yosuke is here as well, but he looks... unhappy? No, more like deep in thought. Hah, I didn't think people like him ever worried about anything.

After another painful lecture by the King of Morons, I start gathering my stuff to head off, when Yosuke walks down. He looks like he wants to say something.

"Hey, last night, d-did you see... Ah, forget it."

Huh. That's strange. I wonder what's got him so quiet. Just then Chie approaches as well, but Amagi stays at her seat. Chie notices, and calls her over.

"Hey Yukiko, what are you doing? Come on! You have to hear this."

"I-I'm sorry. The hotel is really busy, and I have to go." With that, she gets up and heads for the door. Chie looks a little disappointed.

"Aw, I thought she'd be interested." Yosuke has been staring after Yukiko, with a questioning look on his face. Trust me, Yosuke, you don't want to go down that road.

"Is it me, or does Yukiko-san seem way stressed out today?" Really? Looking over it, I hadn't noticed anything off. Guess I was doing my best to not pay attention.

"From what she told me, they're running her ragged. In any case, did you guys see it last night?"

So that's what she wants to talk about. I really want to ask if the same thing happened to them, but I'm a little afraid to bring it up. They will probably think I'm crazy. Yosuke is watching her closely.

"Did you see anything, Chie?"

"I totally did! I saw a girl in the TV! Wait, does that mean that my soulmate is a girl? What does that mean?" Chie with a girl, huh? Yosuke, on the other hand, doesn't seem as excited.

"I saw a girl too. Long hair, curly, a little shorter than me. Did you see the same thing, Souji?"

It hadn't occurred to me before, but I did in fact see that girl. At the time, I thought this meant I was bound to get a girlfriend. Now it seems I'm third in line. Probably further back.

"I s-saw a blurry p-picture. But I d-did see a g-girl. U-um..." I pause. Do I really want to talk about it, and get made fun of by these guys as well? I want at least one friend here.

"So, does that mean we all saw the same girl? Then... we all have the same soulmate? What does that mean?" Chie doesn't seem to have noticed my pause, and continues the conversation. Still, what does that mean? I mean, two girls, two gu... wait a moment.

"How should I know?" Yosuke says. "I mean, this was your rumor. Shouldn't you know more about it than we do?"

"Hey, I only heard the rumor. Nobody explained what it actually meant!"

"I'm actually surprised it turned out to be true. There are so many rumors out there thought, I guess one had to be right eventually." He pauses, again lost in thought. He looks up, and stares at me. "It sounded like you were going to say something, Souji. What is it?"

"U-um..." Okay, these people are nice. They aren't going to make fun of me. Maybe they had the same experience, and just aren't sure about it.

"W-well, when I s-saw the image, m-my hand kinda s-slipped... and I.. sorta... fell i-into my T-TV."

Silence. The sort of silence that two people have when they wonder what they are supposed to say.

"Wow. You know, if you didn't look so serious, I'd swear you were trying to make a joke. Dude, people don't fall into their TVs! Still, good one. Didn't think you liked to crack jokes." Yosuke grins a little.

"We all saw the same person, huh? Guess that wasn't my soulmate. Still, Souji-kun, you really need to get more sleep. Dreaming about falling into your TV is probably your body telling you you're not getting enough exercise." Chie is looking at me pityingly as well.

How does that make any sense? And don't look at me like I'm an idiot! I should have known not to bring it up with these guys. Oh well, now they'll call me the "weird kid", just like everyone else. It'll be like high school all over again.

"Anyway, I wonder what would have happened if the TV were bigger? Then maybe your whole body could have gone into it. I wonder if that means something?" Chie is actually taking this seriously! Now Yosuke is looking at her with pity.

"Alright, that's enough about TVs. Next thing, you're going to tell me that going through TVs leads you to a magical world filled with candy or something."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, you have to admit, that would be pretty cool... Oh right! I forgot. My parents were talking about getting a new TV. Our old one is going fuzzy, and you really can't see the picture. You know anything about it, Yosuke?" Chie seems to have given up on the whole soul mate thing. That reminds me of something as well.

"O-oh yeah, I a-also n-need a new phone. My o-old one d-doesn't work anymore."

"Huh. Electronics? Well then, I know just the place. The electronics section of Junes. Where all your needs are filled!" Yosuke is acting like a tour guide now. Well, at least that means I'm not the only weird guy.

"So let's go." Despite his protest regarding bringing people to Junes, he really does a good job of selling it. With that, the three of us head off for Junes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Upon arrival, we notice the story is as busy as ever. Yosuke leads us first to the cellphone section.

"As you can see, we have a wide variety of phones. Ooh, we just got this new smart phone in, lets you play games, listen to music, and surf the web. Only 40,000!"

"D-does it m-make phone c-calls?" Obvious question, but has to be asked.

"Uh. I think it does. I've never been able to figure out how to work these things. Let's see here..." Yosuke is pushing the screen on the phone.

"Well, anyway! It makes phone calls too. So, you interested?" He gave up, didn't he?

"U-um. I d-don't have that kind of m-money. Maybe a-another time." Maybe I can ask Uncle to see if he'd be willing to loan me some money. It does look like a nice phone.

"Alright. Next, the TV section, for Chie. Let's see if we can also find a larger TV for Souji. Maybe this time, he can go all the way through it!" Yosuke and Chie both laugh... I really hate them both.

We walk over to the TVs. Since it's early in the afternoon, there aren't many customers around. Quite a few large screen TVs are scattered around the floor, with smaller ones on the top shelf. A particularly expensive TV, advertised as the latest in "Liquid Crystal Display" has center stage, with a price tag of... 340,000. Yikes!

"Alright. Now, we begin the great experiment. Are you ready, Dr. Satonaka?" Yosuke takes on a pose.

"Absolutely, Dr. Hanamura. Now, for science, we try to enter the new world!" Chie strikes the same pose.

Together, the two of them put their hands on the TV. Nothing happens.

"Well, guess that's that. Souji is probably crazy." Yosuke chuckles.

"Kind of a pity. Oh well, let's take a look at some of the others." With that Chie, and Yosuke look at a TV further down.

"Wow, that's a lot of zeroes. I'm looking for something a little cheaper."

"Well, how much cheaper are we talking about, here? I mean, maybe we should be looking at a smaller TV." Yosuke, the professional salesperson at work.

As the two of them walk away, I stare at the TV in front of me. It's less than 70 cm across, but that's large enough for me to go through if I wanted to. Still this doesn't make any sense. Even I know that forcing my hand through the screen will break it, not go through it.

But if that was a dream last night, why did it hurt when my head hit the table? Looking closer, I notice that even my breath is causing slight ripples on the screen...

… Fine, you know what? I'm tired of being called "weird". I'll just put my hand on the TV, and then I'll show them... What's the worst that could happen, right?

As I reach out, the ripples start again. Only this time, my hand slides through smoothly. As I get ready to jerk it back in case something latches on, I notice that there seems to be a bit of breeze on my arm, but nothing slobbery. As I'm wondering about this, the other two look back over.

"Hey, Souji, come over h..er..e? Holy crap!" Yosuke has just noticed my hand, and his face has gone totally white. Hah! I was right... Meanwhile, Chie seems to be rather clueless about TVs in general.

"Woah! He was telling the truth! Is that some kind of new feature? Like immersion TV or something?"

"Okay, Chie. Did what you just say make any sense? There's no TV that lets you stick your hand through it! What the heck is happening?" Yosuke and Chie both run over.

"How are you doing this? Is it some kind of magic trick? Oh man, oh man! Should I call someone?" Yosuke seems to be panicking. Chie is just standing there in shock. Wow, this feeling is good. I'm the center of attention, and I'm not being bullied. Why not go just a little further? I rather foolishly stick my head into the TV.

"T-there's just e-empty s-space. Fog and e-empty space. I c-can't see a-anything else. Is this m-maybe the s-store room of J-Junes?" Why would there be fog here?

"What do you mean 'Storage Room'? There is no storage room that you get to through a TV! Oh crap, I need to pee!"

"What are you talking about? Why do you need to pee at a time like this? What's going on?"

Just as I'm about to pull my head out and end this little trick, Yosuke suddenly yells out.

"Look out! Customers! Quick!" Now I feel a push from behind and I'm forced forwards into the television. This really is my fault. This is what happens to people who try to climb above their station…

Down we fall.

End Chapter 7

Omake:

"So Chie, about that TV you wanted."

"Yeah, I was looking for one of those new 3D TVs, you know? I hear the fight sequences are crazy! Hwtawh!" Chie yells as she strikes a pose.

"Alright, so what's your price tag? I've got a great TV here for 540,000. Even connects to the web."

"Too expensive."

"Yeah, I guess. Ooh, we have this TV, last year's model, but has a clear picture with 60 million colors. Only 340,000."

"Still too expensive."

"Huh. Well, I guess we also have this TV that's a smaller model, but has 1080p resolution, for only 134,000"

"Still too expensive, Yosuke!"

"Okay, so what exactly is your price tag?"

"Umm... 20,000."

"... Get out of my store, and don't come back."


	9. Chapter 8: Who needs a Teddie

Chapter 8: Who needs a Teddie?

Thursday, April 14, 2011

Down we fall.

A few seconds later, we hit the ground. I land on my back, and roll. As I slowly get on my feet, noticing how much pain I'm in, I check to see where the others are. Chie and Yosuke landed a few meters away. Both look slightly groggy as they get up.

"Wh-where are we?" Chie looks around as she ask. Good question. From the looks of it, we seem to have landed in some kind of... movie studio, maybe?

"I d-don't know." If these morons hadn't pushed me, none of this would have happened. Guess this is what I get for trying to connect with people.

"So, uh, what exactly is going on here?" Yosuke speaks up as he struggles to his feet.

Well, maybe a recap is in order. My hand went into a television, and then you yell for the world to hear that you needed to take a piss, and then, for reasons which God himself would have a hard time explaining, you and Miss Hyperactive over there pushed me down the rabbit hole! I rub the back of my head to ease a nagging feeling at the base of my skull. It's been there ever since we landed and I don't want to think about what it could mean.

"We're... still alive, right?"

'I hope so. I didn't want to die a virgin.' Eh, I should probably keep that to myself.

"Woah!"

"What, Yosuke? Did you just wet your pants?" I don't know about him, but this qualifies as pant-wetting in my book.

"Take a look around guys. From the looks of it, we ended up in some kind of TV Studio."

"So, does Junes have a TV Studio?" asks Chie. "You know, maybe this is a short cut to it."

"I-I don't t-think so. If y-you look c-carefully, there are n-no cameras. J-just a bunch of s-spotlights."

"Yeah, I guess. Also, there's so much fog. Or is it smoke? You think it's safe to breathe?" Yosuke is holding his nose. Great, that's something else I need to worry about.

"Hey guys, what's this on the ground, anyway? These diagrams? I've seen them before." Yosuke is staring at the floor. I look down, and see a bunch of outlines scattered beneath my feet

"Yeah, you're right. From those cop shows, right? These are those pictures that the police draw to show where a body was. That's … not true here, right?" Chie sounds as nervous as I am.

"Let's not think about that. Alright Souji, what now?" Wait, what? 

"Why a-am I the o-one being asked?"

"Duh, because you are the one who brought us here." Great logic, Yosuke. You pushed, therefore it falls to you to lead.

"I t-think that m-maybe our best c-choice should be t-to look for a w-way out of h-here."

"What do you mean, look for a way out? The exit should be right...there..." As Chie looks up, we all realize the same thing. There is no longer any exit. It seems we fell from the middle of the air itself.

"Well, then, no need to hang around here." Yosuke speaks up. "We should start looking for an exit."

"Yeah, but could we even find one? I mean, how did we wind up here in the first place?" Chie is being surprisingly pessimistic.

"It's either that, or stay here. Might be better if we move." With that, Yosuke takes off, and after a look, Chie and I follow after him.

After walking for a while, we find ourselves staring at what appears to be an apartment complex.

"What is this place? It feels different from where we were. Less fog, too." Chie chimes up after having been quiet.

"Yeah, what is with this fog. Why is it so thick? Kinda reminds me of the fog we've been having in Tokyo for the last little while." Yosuke was staring ahead. "By the way, what do you guys think that is?"

In front of us is a large red vortex. The design was enough to hurt my head, and it seemed to be slowly spinning in about a hundred different directions. But, we have no other alternatives. Yosuke goes first, and after sighing, I follow him.

We step through, and I have a slightly familiar sensation, as if this is something I've done before, though where, I can't say. Once through, I'm staring at a large room, apparently part of an apartment. Interestingly enough, even here, there's a bathroom, a living and dining, and a kitchen with a fridge. If it wasn't for the fact that the whole place was shrouded in fog, this would be a nicer place than Uncle's.

"It's a d-dead end." Chie jumps, and then glares at me.

"Do you _have_ to use the word dead, here, huh?" She's sweating a little. Though she does have a point. That may not have been the best word to use. Looking over, I see Yosuke is examining the walls closely.

"Have you guys noticed? The fog is thinner here. Maybe that's what's been blocking our cellphone reception." Opening his phone, he frowns. "Nope, no signal. What a surprise."

"Were you really expecting a cell-phone to be working here, Yosuke? We fell through a TV!"

"Well, I don't see you making any contributions, Ms. Kung Fu artist!" Yosuke and Chie are looking like they want to fight. What should I do? All I really want to do is go home. As I look around, I notice something strange.

"H-hey guys, have you s-seen this?" I'm pointing to what appears to be a noose hanging from the ceiling, with a chair directly underneath it.

"That combination is never a good thing. Oh man, I really, _really _hope that's just a prank." Yosuke is quivering slightly. I don't blame him.

"Uh, guys, what's that on the walls?" Chie is pointing with a shaking finger.

As I get a clearer look, I realize that it's a photo of what appears to be a woman wearing a kimono. Looks to be from some type of promotional photo. What's really creepy are is that the face has been cut out from each of the photo, and at the bottom of each poster is a single word: DIE.

"What on earth is this?" Yosuke seems to be getting agitated. "Aw, screw it, I can't hold it in anymore! I need to pee" and with that he runs to a corner. Yosuke, I may have the same feeling as you, but even I'm not that desperate. My respect for you has dropped quite a bit.

"Are you seriously planning on peeing here? Right in front of us? Yosuke, you pervert! There's a bathroom down the hall! Go there! Or go do it outside if you have to!" Chie is blushing furiously.

"What are you treating me like, some kind of dog? Besides all you have to do is turn away! Don't watch me damn it!" Don't worry Yosuke, I wasn't, though I'm not sure why Chie hasn't turned around yet.

"Argh, forget it. I can't do it anymore. It's your fault if my bladder bursts!"

"I t-think that if y-your bladder gets t-too full, you just p-pee your pants." Hopefully, that advice was useful.

"Thanks Souji. Next time I need to know something that will end up humiliating me, I'll make sure to ask you."

"Anyway, now that the idiot has finished his routine," Yosuke glares at Chie, "what exactly is with this room? A noose and chair, and a bunch of posters with the face cut out. If it was just one of them, I'd say that it was maybe a joke, but all these put together?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing. If you look more closely at the noose, doesn't it look like a scarf? Pretty expensive one at that." Yosuke is right. I can pick out faintly what appears to be gold thread running across the noose/scarf. Man, whatever we came here for, I think it's time to get out.

"H-how about we l-leave huh? This r-room is s-starting to c-creep me out." 

"I agree," Chie holds her stomach, "plus I'm not feeling too well. My head feels all funny."

"Alright, follow me. Maybe we'll find an exit if we try a different path." Yosuke heads back out through the portal, Chie right behind him. Just as I'm about to follow them, I hear a faint whisper. I can't quite make out what it says, yet it feels... sorrowful, as if in mourning. Yeah, I'm ready to leave this haunted house.

With Yosuke leading, we surprisingly make it back to the studio without getting lost. Surprising, because the fog feels like it's getting thicker with each step we take. And maybe I'm just imagining it, but I swear I'm seeing shadows dancing in the distance. And all the while I hear this damn whisper that won't go away.

"D-Do you guys h-hearing something l-like a whisper?"

"Hahaha. G-Good one, Souji-kun. For a second there, I t-thought you were serious." Chie's laugh, however, feels forced. "There's no need for pranks now, right?"

"So here we are, right back where we started. What do we do now? We haven't found an exit, and I'm really starting to feel sick. And my eyes are burning too. This damn fog is making it hard to see!" Yosuke is getting flustered.

"We're not trapped here are we? I want to go home!" Chie is looking at me angrily. "If you hadn't tried to act cool, none of this would have happened!" 

"H-how is this m-my fault. If Y-Yosuke hadn't p-pushed, we w-wouldn't h-have fallen in." I guess I was right: I can't make friends with people like this.

"Let's all calm down, huh? No use pointing fingers at each other. Besides we...need...to…what the hell is that?" Yosuke is pointing to something that is approaching from the fog.

"Huh? Yosuke, now is a really bad time for a...joke? What is that?" Chie has dropped into a martial arts stance. Is she seriously planning on fighting…whatever that thing is?

"Here it comes! Everybody ready?" Chie is getting ready to attack.

"W-wait! We d-don't know w-what it is!" This is all getting crazy. And then, things get a lot crazier, when we hear a voice.

"Who are you guys? And how did you get here?"

"Holy crap, did that thing just talk?"

"What is it? A monkey, a bear?" Looks like a giant walking egg if you ask me.

Finally, he emerges. I'm not sure I'm believing what I'm seeing: a round ball, with tiny legs and hands, but eyes larger than dinner plates. Red…fur, I think, covers it, and there's a large zipper surrounding his head. And multi-colored. I remember from my high school biology class that nature selects against bright colored animals because it makes it easier for predators to find them. So, what rules apply here?

"How rude! I'm not a monkey! The name is Teddie." I'm really not sure what to say. In this world of madness, he's complaining about how polite we are? And what kind of name is Teddie? More to the point, what is he?

"Teddie? What do you want, you want to fight?" Guess I was right about Chie. We're making contact with an unknown life form, and the first thing you want to do is fight it?

"Don't yell at me like that." And now our unknown life form is cowering. This is strangely... disappointing. But hey, at least it isn't trying to kill us.

"U-um, T-Teddie? Where e-exactly are w-we?"

"Huh? Oh, this place. It has no name"

"How can a place exist and not have a name? Everywhere is somewhere." Yosuke answers.

"I don't know. This is my home. That's all I really know."

At this, all of us stare at each other. Something... _lives _here?

"So, uh, what does that mean? You live here, in this foggy world?"

Teddie ignores Yosuke, and continues "If I were you guys, I'd hurry back to the other side. Somebody's been throwing people in here. It's been a huge mess." Wait, what? Okay, now I really want to get out of here, and preferably never come back. Yosuke can't seem to leave well enough alone.

"Throwing people in here? What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just wish they'd think about it before they go and do something like that." Um, I think that if somebody is throwing people in, they probably don't care about your concerns.

"So, u-uh, how exactly d-do we get out o-of here? W-we can't find a-an exit." Chie has a question as well, and speaks over mine.

"What gives you the right to yell at us? Who are you? Where are we? What the heck is going on?" Teddie panics, then runs behind me. Now I have what feels like a giant ball of fur hanging onto me.

"Gah!" I panic and jump. Teddie does the same.

"Wah!" and with that, both of us hit the ground.

"Ow." Twice in less than an hour. I really need to get home.

"You okay there Souji?" Yosuke gives me a hand up. Teddie somehow pops up as well despite the fact his arms are too short to reach the ground.

"Could you guys leave, please?" You're asking us to leave? Great. I want to get out of here as well!

"S-so, h-how do we l-leave?"

"I'll let you out."

"Like I've been saying," apparently, Yosuke hasn't been paying any attention to what Teddie has been saying, "we're trying to...wait, what?" And the light bulb goes off.

Teddie taps his foot on the ground, and out of nowhere, a stack of really old TVs appear. Ignoring the fact that a puff of smoke was all it took to get them here is probably the best way to safeguard my sanity. A TV to get in, a TV to get out.

"What the hell? Where did these TVs come from?" Yosuke and Chie ask at the same time. I circle around, so that I can get a clearer look. If this is our way out, I vote myself to go first.

"Okay, now go go go. I'm a busy bear!" Wonder what he means by... GAH! That stupid bear is pushing us altogether, and oh no.

Here we go again.

()()()()()()()()()()

After another ride that left me dizzy, the three of us pop out again in Junes. Somehow, thanks to a miracle, nobody spotted us dropping out. Whether the security cameras did or not is a different question. We slowly get back onto our feet.

"A-are we back? Are we safe?" Yosuke is looking around. Chie picks herself up, and I reluctantly do the same. I've learned that the only safe place in Tokyo is the ground. The closer I am to it, the fewer crazy things happen to me.

"We made it!" Chie is jumping up and down. I look down at my watch.

"W-woah!"

"Huh, what is it?" Yosuke is looking at me.

"T-take a look! The t-time's only 4:45. We w-went in a-around 3:30!"

"Hey, you're right. Wow, it's that late already?" We just survived a deadly ordeal that lasted _hours_ and you're not surprised that we were gone for only an hour and fifteen minutes? Yosuke is looking at a poster posted next to a TV really closely.

"Now I remember! That poster that we saw in the apartment? It'd been bugging me for a while. I was sure that I'd seen it before. That's the poster right there!" Looking at it, me and Chie gasp at the same time.

"But that's a poster of Misuzu Hiragi, the enka singer! What does that have to do with anything?" Chie does have a point. Why that particular poster? "Wait. Wasn't she on the news? Something about her husband having an affair?"

"I d-don't remember a-anything l-like that. M-maybe I j-just wasn't p-paying attention."

"Does that mean that weird room we saw is connected to Yamano's death?"

How do you make that leap? "W-why do you a-ask?"

"Simple. If it is, then doesn't that mean that only people who can pass through the TV would know about it?" Yosuke points out.

"I g-guess." Truth be told I just want to go and lie down.

"And that noose and the chair... Okay, stop. We are done talking about it."

"S-sounds good."

"I'm going to forget that all of this happened. Once is enough for me." Just as Yosuke says this however, my eyes flash again. This time, there is no gray at all. Only orange. Did that TV world have something to do with this? Oh screw it, I'm too tired for this.

"I t-think I'll do t-the same."

"Let's go home. I'm not feeling too well." Huh, a quiet Chie. That has to be a first.

"Agreed. I'm heading home. See you guys at college tomorrow." Punching me lightly in the shoulder, Yosuke takes off. Chie yawns, and then follows him. I look quietly at the TV we fell through and make myself a promise. I will never touch another TV, or even think about touching one, ever again.

There should be nothing wrong with that, right? With that, I leave Junes, and head home.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

By the time I get home, I'm stumbling, have a fever, and feel cold, all at the same time. I barely make it through the door before I trip. Catching myself before I hit the ground, I let out a quiet "I'm home" as I enter. To my surprise, Uncle is at home, and he and Nanako are sitting at the table, with cup ramen. The two of them are watching TV. The announcer is talking about the weather.

"Rain has finally let up, and we should see sunshine by tomorrow. Tonight however, a fog warning is in effect as fog moves in from the bay, and covers the city. Remember to drive slowly, and pay attention to the road. Now for sports..."

"Welcome home, Souji. You look out of it. Maybe you're catching a cold? Nanako, can you get the cold medicine?" Nanako gets up and runs off. I take a seat at the table.

"So, how's Tokyo treating you so far? Is it everything you expected?"

How do I answer this question, exactly? Since I've gotten here, enough crazy things have happened that I've lost count of them. The only thing I know for certain is that this has to be the worst decision I've ever made. Attempting to change myself was bound to fail. I just lied myself into believing I could. But I doubt that's what Uncle wants to hear.

"T-things are g-going great. I've m-made a few f-friends."

"Have you? I was worried that the big city might have been too much for you, but you look like you're having fun!"

Either Uncle is the worst judge of a person's emotions, or I'm a much better actor than I thought. How else could he have possibly come up with that conclusion?

"Still, it's a little disappointing." Uncle goes on. "Even though I told you that crime rates were down, since you got here, we've had two people die. Not that I believe there's any connection, just a horrible coincidence, but still..." He looks worried.

"In any case, make sure you stay out of trouble, and try not to go out after dark. Missing persons has received a report, and I don't want to have to fill out one for you. I am responsible for you after all."

"T-thanks. D-don't worry. I d-don't plan on g-going out after d-dark if I can help i-it."

"Good. Ah, here's Nanako with the medicine." She hands it to me silently, and then sits down. I drink the glass of water she has given me and swallow two pills.

"I think I w-will head to b-bed now. Good N-night."

"Night Souji." Uncle and Nanako go back to watching the TV, waiting for the ramen to finish warming up. I head to bed. I really need some sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Friday, April 15, 2011

After sitting through English and Economics with a headache and a slight shiver, I have a break before Biology. As I drag myself to the food court to grab something, I find somebody waiting outside the classroom for me: Yosuke. And from the look on his face, something bad happened.

"Hey. You free? We need to talk." Without waiting for an answer, he grabs my arm and starts walking. I have to almost jog to match his pace. I follow him to a bench, and we both sit down. Yosuke seems... hesitant, like he doesn't know where to start. Finally, he just hands his cell-phone over, with a text message displayed. I'm shocked by what it says.

_Yosuke. I just got word from Saki Konishi's parents._

_She was found dead._

_I'm sorry._

_Dad_

End Chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9: Heroes and Cowards

"_I just spoke with my father."_

"_And?"_

"_He won't give us the money."_

_"WHAT? YOU LIED TO ME!"_

_"Wait, please wait. He said that the money won't be ours right away. He wants to see what kind of son we raise, and then the money is ours. If he thinks we're a happy family, then he'll give the entire fortune to us."_

"_...Your father enjoys making our lives difficult doesn't he? Very well. Then we had better start practicing on being a happy couple, shouldn't we?"_

_"Also... it might not be a bad idea for you to find a job as well. We're starting to hurt financially."_

_"Did you say something?"_

_"No, Nothing."_

Chapter 9: ...Or is that Cowards and Heroes?

Friday, April 15, 2011

What do I say? Another person died? And it was the girl that Yosuke had a crush on? _Should_ I say anything?

"That text message came in about an hour and a half ago. I just called my dad. Apparently, Saki-senpai never showed up for work this morning, and a jogger found her body." He's tearing up, his voice becoming hoarse. I keep my mouth shut.

"They found her the same way as the announcer: Hanging from a telephone pole, dressed in the clothes she was wearing when she left Junes." His voice has changed. He's gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. So tight, in fact, that I can see the veins. Just as I'm thinking about how to answer, Chie walks up. She apparently is in a good mood.

"Hey guys, what's up? I was looking for you so that we could grab lunch and... did something happen?" I guess she can tell from the mood. I hand the cell-phone over to her with the text message still displayed. She looks down, and her face switches instantly from happiness to misery.

"Oh my god... Is this true? How did this happen? We just talked to her yesterday and... Oh, I'm so sorry Yosuke." She quietly gives him a hug, holding him tightly. Yosuke doesn't seem to notice. Finally, he detaches himself from her, and looks at the two of us.

"Did you guys watch TV last night?"

"No, I had school work to take care off. How about you Souji?"

"I d-didn't feel too good, so I w-went to bed early. W-why are you asking?"

"I don't know why, but I felt that the girl that I saw the night before last was familiar, like I'd seen her before. I couldn't shake the feeling. So, I watched it again. This time, it was a clear picture. Of Saki-senpai." Chie lets out a gasp. I'm just listening.

"The thing was... she looked like she was in pain, like she was calling out for help. I tried what you did Souji, to put my hand into the TV, like I could reach in and pull her out. But, of course I failed. I thought that maybe I was just being stupid. Then this morning, when I got that text, I knew. Last night... Saki-senpai was murdered last night!"

"Yosuke, I don't know what to say." Chie looks like she wants to cry. But something isn't right. If that was all he was going to say, he wouldn't have that intense look on his face.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it. Saki-senpai's body was found the same way as Yamano's. At least, that's what the story on the Internet said when it broke. Chie, remember yesterday when you told me that somebody had told you that Yamano was someone's soulmate?"

"Yeah, but what has that got to d-" Yosuke cuts her off.

"What if Yamano was on the midnight channel before she died? Couldn't there be a connection?"

"Y-you mean that... instead of showing your s-soul mate, the people who a-appear on it... die?" Even I can make that connection.

"Exactly. And there's more. That room we were in, with the singer's face cut out. It had to have something to do with the murder." His face is serious, something I haven't seen before.

"Y-Yosuke, what are you getting a-at?" I don't like where this is headed.

"What if that world we fell into has something to do with the murders? If that were true, then there isn't a damn thing the police could do to stop it. They have no way of getting into that other world. If there is a connection, then I think that maybe the two of them were in that world."

"Yeah, but how? I mean, we tried to put our hands on the TV, and we didn't get through." Chie asks.

"Something that bear said stuck in my mind: he said that 'Someone keeps throwing people in here'."

"You don't mean... somebody is using that world to murder people?" Now I definitely don't like where this is headed.

"Exactly. And if that is true, then we have to do something."

"W-what? W-what are you talking about Yosuke?"

"We need to go back. There's a good chance that maybe we can find something that could give us clues about Saki-senpai's death."

"That's insane, Yosuke. We have no idea about what that world is like! What if it's dangerous? Besides, the only way out is for Teddie to let us out. What if you don't find him?" Chie is finally complaining.

"Look. We know the police can't do anything. So it's up to us to solve it, and stop whoever is doing this!"

This is crazy. We're just a bunch of college students, not detectives. Besides, this isn't even our fight!

"Y-Yosuke! This is too dangerous. I a-agree with Chie. Let's j-just tell the p-police, and let them handle it!"

"Souji, just think about what you just said. When you told us, I told you that you must have been dreaming. Nobody is going to take that story at face value. But alright, let's just say that you took a TV down to the station, and showed what you can do. What do you think they'll do to you?"

"W-what?"

"You've just displayed a power that nobody's ever heard of before. Can go to a place that no one else even knows exist. Do you think they'll just let you go? No! They'll capture you, and then perform all kinds of experiments on you!"

"'Oh crap, you're k-kidding…aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. Now listen. Meet me in the Junes food court at 3:30. We're going to go in then. I'll be getting some stuff together until then." Without even waiting for a reply, Yosuke takes off. Chie is looking at me, worried.

"We can't let him to do this! I'm coming with you. We'll convince him to let it go. See you there." And with that, she leaves.

What do I do now?

()()()()()()()()()()()()

3:30 rolls around, and here I stand, in the Junes food court, with Chie next to me. I wanted to be somewhere, anywhere besides here, but Chie found me after Biology ended, and dragged me here. Just as I'm about to complain, Yosuke walks up.

"Glad you guys came." His face is completely different. There's not a hint of a smile anywhere. Nothing but determination. A face _I _will never make. "Follow me."

He leads us past the displays, past the store proper, and into the store room behind the shop, without slowing down at all. Chie and I are both confused.

"Yosuke, where are we going? I thought that the TV was in the store."

Yosuke apparently doesn't hear her, as he opens the door to the storeroom, and then enters a side room off the main storage area. In there is the TV that I was pushed into the day before.

"Since we entered the TV, it hasn't worked. They called in a technician to see if they could fix it, but he had no luck; it wouldn't turn back on. So, my father had the TV moved back here while they wait for replacement parts. That makes what I'm about to do a lot easier."

He walks to a table, and grabs the duffel bag on it. Opening it up, he takes out two items. One is a golf club. The second is a length of rope. I let out a small sigh. If he's this prepared, it doesn't look like anything I say is going to change his mind.

"Yosuke, what is that for?" Chie is staring at the rope.

"We're going to make sure we have an escape route. Chie, you're it."

"WHAT? What are you talking about Yosuke?" Yosuke ties the rope around his waist in response.

"You're our life line. I'm taking the golf club for protection. Maybe I can threaten the bear into giving us information. If in anything happens, I'll tug on the rope, and you pull us back."

"Yosuke, this is insane. You don't have to do this! Please, think about it." Chie is pleading with him. He hands her the rope in response, then grips the club.

"No offense, Souji, but you don't look like you could swing a club too well." He glances at my stomach, before facing the TV.

"Don't try to stop me, Chie. I won't rest until I find out what happened. This...is something I can never forgive. Let's go Souji." He grips my shoulder.

I really can't say anything at this point, can I? Sometimes, I wish my promises to myself really could stick. I can't even stay true to myself, let alone face others.

We plunge into the TV. I only hope that this ends without any problems.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We are greeted with fog, so thick that I can't see more than a meter in front of me, and the sensation that there is … something out there, watching us, waiting. Yosuke's hand tightens on the golf club. His other hand goes to his waist, only to find nothing. As I look up, I realize that the rope is nowhere to be found, apart from the loop around his waist. We're trapped here, once more.

"Hehe," Yosuke laughs without humor. "Guess we better find that bear, huh?"

"C-considering that it is our only w-way out of here, I'd say yes." The TV studio lies in front of us.

"This confirms it. The TVs are connected to a particular place. The one from Junes leads us here. Now, where is that bear?"

As if on cue, Teddie strolls up out of the fog. Looking at us, he lets out a low growl.

"You guys again! I knew it. You're the ones responsible for what's happening!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yosuke asks. Teddie looks away.

"Somebody has been throwing people in here, messing this world up more and more." Looking back at us, he goes on.

"You guys have come here twice, and it doesn't look like anybody is forcing you. Therefore," here, he strikes a ridiculous pose, his finger pointed out at us, "You must be the culprits!"

The silence is deafening. While the bear looks happy with himself, Yosuke and I exchange a look of "Wow, what an idiot" before looking back at the bear.

"Okay. That doesn't make any sense. Would we really come to this world with a rope attached to us if we were the culprits? We're here for information! And what do you mean, throwing people in? Besides, we've figured it out! If a person stays in here too long, they could die!" I would have asked more quietly, but that works as well. But what a conclusion, Yosuke. If a person stays here too long, then...

"S-somebody is deliberately throwing people in here, in order to kill t-them?"

"If what this bear is saying is the truth, and frankly, I wonder about that, then you're definitely right." Oh good. First thing I've gotten right so far since I got here. Teddie jumps in.

"What did you two come here for? You can't get out once you get in. I have to let you out!"

"Well, that was what the rope was for, but that ended up being a bust. Anyway, once we're done investigating, you better let us out." Considering the fact that we are at his mercy, I don't think threatening him is the way to go.

"I want to investigate too! This world has always been peaceful, until now. Now it's noisy, and I want to know why. So if you claim you're not the throwers, then prove it to me! Prove to me that you aren't guilty."

"W-we have no proof. But if we were the killers, w-would we really enter this place without having a w-way out?" Look, you can keep Yosuke here if you want, just let me out. That's all I'm asking.

"No, you stupid bear, we're not throwing people in. We came here looking for answers. Every time fog rolls into the city, they find another body. There have been two so far. And we think this world has something to do with it."

"A dead body when the fog appears? I know that if it's foggy on your side, the fog lifts on my side. That's when it gets really dangerous. The shadows get really violent." Shadows? How does a shadow get violent?

"What does that mean? If it's foggy on your side, it isn't on ours? Shadows get violent? What's a shadow? Dammit, somebody explain this to me!" You know, for being so serious about coming over here, you really aren't showing any patience.

"That's why I said to hurry back! It gets dangerous when that happens!"

"You've already said that. But you still haven't explained what that means!" Yosuke looks like he's ready to throttle Teddie.

"No more questions. You're guilty. I am telling you right now to stop!"

I'm watching this conversation go on, and the world flashes gray, yet again. Great. Looking at the two of them, I can tell that neither is having a conversation that the other can understand. But is there any meaning to this?

"We keep saying this over and over again, but it isn't us! How many times do we have to say it before it goes through that head of yours? We came here looking for answers! We're not the murderer!"

Yosuke has a vein throbbing on his forehead. But at very least, it looks like Teddie is finally understanding. The look on the bear's face has changed.

"I'm just saying that it could be true. I just want to be certain." Unless you're a cop, would you really care what happens to this world, just because you live in it? I live in the world on the other side of the TV, but what happens there doesn't bother me. I wonder why he cares?

"Uh, this has gotten us nowhere. Anyway, where are we right now? This place looks like a studio. Is something being..." What? Is something what? Yosuke gasps and then looks at me. "Do you think this is where that midnight channel stuff is being filmed from?"

"I d-don't think so."

"Why?"

"The b-backgrounds don't match. When we saw Saki, she w-was standing in front of a v-vending machine. There's no vending machine here."

"Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense."

"I don't know what you are talking about. This world has always been the same. Only me and shadows live here, nothing else. There's no filming here."

"Yeah, but what is a shadow? And for that matter, what are you? Why are you in a bear suit, anyway? In fact, what if you are the one whose been killing the people in here! Show yourself!" Yosuke walks over, and tugs at Teddie's head.

"Uh, Y-Yosuke.." Before I can get any further, Yosuke succeeds in pulling Teddie's head off. I really wished he hadn't. Right in front of us is an empty shell. There is nothing inside him. Nothing at all. Nothing. Nothing...

"GAH!" I jump back, screaming.

"What the hell are you?" Yosuke's face is completely white. Probably the same color as mine. Okay, I think we're done here. Let's just go home before... Of course. The creepy... thing is now moving, without a head! It's picking its own head off the ground, and placing it back on top of its body!

"I don't kill people. I wouldn't want to." Okay. This thing just had its head pulled off but doesn't miss a beat in the conversation? Just let me wake up now.

"I just want to live peacefully." You and me both. "Fine, I'll believe that you guys aren't the ones throwing people in here. But!" I don't like where this is headed.

"You have to help me find out who is doing this." Yup, knew I wasn't going to like it. If this goes any further, I won't be able to get myself out of it. I have to speak up, now! Come on, just tell Yosuke I don't want to do this anymore. Just speak up!

"Promise me. Or else, I won't let you out of here!"

There really is no escape from the misery of my life, is there? Why did I ever think that Yosuke, that idiot, would make a good friend?

"Why you little..." Yosuke finally realizes what he's gotten himself into.

"If you don't my home will be a mess." It is a mess now! There are chalk diagrams on the floor! How much more messed up can it get?

"And then... waaahhhhhhh!"

"Why are you crying? Fine, we'll help you. Damn bear, holding a gun to our heads." What? Okay, now, I have to speak up. I tug on Yosuke's sleeve, then whisper to him.

"Y-Yosuke, what are you saying? W-We aren't detectives! H-how can we s-solve this?"

"We don't have to solve it. We just have to say yes, and once he lets us out, we're done. Besides, I want to find out who did this to Saki-senpai. That was the original reason we came here, remember?"

"Y-you dragged me here. I d-don't want to get involved."

"I know. So let's just say yes for now, and then we can leave. Deal?" Looks like I really don't have any control over my life. I nod. Yosuke's holding a gun to my head too.

"So, we have a deal? Great!" The bear is beaming. Wasn't he crying just a few seconds ago?

"Okay. So, how do we go about doing this? We aren't detectives, you know."

"Um... What if I take you to the place where the last person was thrown in? Maybe you can find some clues there?"

"The last person? That would be Saki-senpai, wouldn't it? That's perfect. Let's go."

Picking up the golf club from where he had put it down, Yosuke starts walking.

"Hold on a sec." Teddie reaches into what looks like a pocket

"What?"

"You should put these on." Teddie hands us each a pair of glasses. Well, since I'm stuck here, I have no choice, right? I put the glasses on.

"Woah." The difference is like night and day, like the fog doesn't exist anymore. But how? Why would a pair of glasses have such a powerful effect?

"I can see perfectly with these! These glasses are amazing. But, where did you get them from? Is there a store or something?"

"Nope, I made them myself! Anyway, you can rely on me to show you where the place is. I'll provide moral support from a safe distance. You'll have to defend yourselves." Wait, defend ourselves from what?

"What are you saying, that you can't fight? That can't be true! You said you live here!" To prove his point, Yosuke walks up to Teddie, and pushes him over. Teddie drops, and doesn't get back up.

"Noooooooo!"

"So, this is the backup we get to solve this case, huh?" Where is this "we" coming from. I'm just waiting to get the hell out of here. After that, I don't want a damn thing to do with this anymore.

"Alright. If there aren't any more interruptions, let's get going." Yosuke and Teddie start walking. As I'm about to follow them, I feel... something. Almost as if somebody is watching me. But as I look around, there isn't anything there. Let me just get this over with, and then I'll never need to look back.

End Chapter 9

Omake:

As Chie stares at a blank TV with a dangling piece of rope next to her, a worker on break notices her, and walks up.

"Um, ma'am? You really aren't supposed to be here. And, uh, don't think I'm trying to be rude or nothin', but what exactly are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, uh, I'm... I'm the new repair-woman! They sent me here to check up on this old TV."

"Really? But they sent someone to look at it yesterday. And he said that he couldn't find anything wrong with it." He eyes her warily.

"That's why they sent me. I'm using the rope to discover what's _knot_ wrong with it!"

The worker stares at her, and then walks away, muttering under his breath, "Yosuke always picked the weird ones…"


	11. Chapter 10: How do you like me now?

Chapter 10: How do you like me now?

Friday April 15, 2011

After several minutes of walking, and my breathing becoming steadily more and more winded, we arrive in what appears to be a long street, with small stores on either side. Although I don't recognize it, Yosuke seems to be somewhat familiar.

"This is the street that Saki-senpai's store is on. But man, it's really well done, isn't it? I mean, if it weren't for the creepy sky, it would be an exact replica. What's going on here?"

"I don't know. But this is the reality of the person who was here." Teddie answers.

I bend down and touch the ground. Sure enough, even though it makes no sense, my hand is definitely touching tarmac. Looking closely, I can even see cracks. Reality of the person who was here is right. I turn back, only to notice that Teddie is keeping his distance from me and Yosuke.

"T-Teddie, w-why are you standing s-so far a-away from us?" Yosuke looks over.

"Yeah, you better not be trying anything funny, like running away if something happens, you hear?"

"Of course not. Haha. I'm just making sure I stay out of the way of your investigation." First sign of the bear running, I'm running with him. But man, why is there so much walking in this world? Why aren't there any buses?

"Still, if this is her street, then her shop should be close by. Think we'll find any clues there?" Without waiting for an answer, Yosuke, golf club in hand walks on.

Another minute brings us to the front of a liquor store, with barrels and crates stacked outside it. The glass covering the window is dark, hiding whatever lies beyond. The vending machines are lit. How that can be true when there shouldn't be any power running to this place is beyond me.

"This is definitely her parent's store. And look! There's that same red vortex as before. So does this mean that this is where Saki-senpai went missing? Course, I guess the only way we're going to find out is by going... in? Teddie, what's got you spooked?"

"They're here!" This is probably bad.

"Shadows! They're here. They're about to attack!" Time to run!

Before I can even take a step however, out of the vortex appear two large globs of black that hit the ground, wearing blue masks. Yosuke who's standing closer to the entrance gets knocked over as the globs charge; the golf club gets knocked to my feet. Teddie is screaming, but I can't hear anything anymore. All I have now is a vision of those shadows charging, and a single, solitary thought.

'I am about to die.'

**Is that what you truly believe?**

'What was that? Why has the world gone quiet? Why aren't the shadows moving? For that matter, why isn't anyone else?'

**Are you truly convinced that this is the place where you will die?**

'Who are you? Where are you? Save me from this!'

**Before, when I tried to awaken, you stopped me. You ran when given the choice. Now you ask me to lend you power. Why?**

'Why? Why am I asking? Isn't it obvious? I'm about to die!'

**Is that enough? Does simply being threatened with death mean that one should gain power?**

'I don't know who you are, or where you are. But if you can save me, why aren't you?'

**The same can be asked of you. One who has power, but does not use it to aid others. Is this man evil?**

'This isn't the time. Please!'

**Then tell me: what is thy wish?**

'I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'

**For what reason? What meaning does your life hold?**

'Meaning? I don't know! How can I think of a meaning in a time like this?'

**A truly alive human being could answer that despite the circumstances. Your wish is weak, a wish made by a coward with no greater goal in life. However, even a coward holds the potential for greatness.**

**Very well. For now, I will grant you power.**

Time unfreezes and the shadows charge. In my hand, something glows brightly. Looking down, I see a card, with a figure that is grayed out. However, almost like knowing my own name, I know what to call out.

"PER-SON-A!"

The card shatters and blue flames surround me I feel a surge of power, and then the presence of something standing behind me.

I look back, and stare into a mask. The shadows charge.

Here I am. A boy who hasn't exercised in ten years staring down monsters. Behind me is what is supposed to be my guardian angel, but in reality is yet another monster that is probably going to try and kill me. I can't tell which would be the lesser evil.

**Ha ha. How funny. You believe that I wish to see you dead? If that were true, then I simply did not need to show myself.**

Looking back, I swallow. If looks were all that were needed to kill, this creature could do it. A man, if I could call him that, at least three meters tall, with a white mask from which yellow eyes is hovering behind me. No pupils. He's wearing a black coat completely buttoned, and in one hand he's holding a weapon. A huge broadsword, attached to an even larger hilt. His shoes come up to his knees, and on his feet are large blades. Two large white ribbons attached to his head run the length of his body. The overall impression? Do not mess with him.

**If you have time to stare at me, perhaps you should be staring forward. We have guests, and I'd hate to have to make them wait.**

My head snaps back, and I'm staring straight at two round floating balls, with tongues sticking out. No eyes, no nose, just a tongue. Why am I noting facial features at a time like this? Ah, I've got it. Just before you're about to die, your body starts remembering features. Sort of like a final photograph.

**You said yourself that you do not wish to die, did you not? Then listen.**

'Listen? Listen to what?'

"Calm down and listen!" A voice. A real voice. Standing to the left of me, at a surprising distance, is Teddie. "You can win this. That being beside you will give you strength. Now, the shadows in front of you have weaknesses that you can exploit by using his abilities."

"W-what are y-you talking about?"

**First, pick up that golf club at your feet. Next, dodge to the left.**

'Wait, what?' I bend down to grab the club, but as soon as I grab it, I feel a slimy sensation on my face and a distinct numbness where I was licked.

"Arghh!" I stumble backwards. "Help me!"

**I tell you to dodge left, and you just stand there. Very well, it seems we have to start from the basics. This one is a freebie.**

A word appears in front of my mind. 'Zio'. What does that mean? I don't have time to think!

"ZIO!"

A bolt of lightning drops from the skies and one of the balls hits the grounds.

"Wowee! That was amazing! You hit its weakness. Do it again!"

"ZIO!" And the other ball drops.

**See, not so hard, is it? Now, why don't you try swinging that golf club you're holding?**

"Ha!" I swing the club down, and one of the shadows screams and disappears. I'm sweating like mad, and having difficulty seeing. The other ball gets back up, and charges me. I'm too slow, and get hit again. I have to act faster, or I'm not going to make it.

"Zio!" And finally, with a wail, the second shadow disappears. My legs give way and I collapse into a heap, panting heavily. At the same time, I can feel something changing within me. I feel... stronger? How is that possible?

Yosuke runs over, and holds out a hand.

"What the hell was that? That was unbelievable! Where were you hiding that kind of crazy power? Was that magic?"

Reaching out with my hand, I grasp his, and he helps me to my feet. Feeling _his _presence, I turn around. Sure enough, the masked man in the black coat is standing there, watching me.

**Not bad for your first time. But if you wish to survive what approaches, you are going to have to change everything you are.**

"Who are you?"

**Izanagi. As I said before, I am you. I am the strength that lies within you. But if you do not find a reason for your existence, I will disappear. I will NOT lend my power to a weakling.**

'If you disappear, will this madness stop too?'

Izanagi gives no answer, simply disappearing into thin air, and a card appearing in my hand. Looking it over, I see Izanagi's portrait. Then just as quickly, it disappears as well. A wave of exhaustion hits me, and I feel faint. Yosuke isn't helping.

"What were those things, anyway? Hey, do you think that I could do that too?" Before I could say anything along the lines of "Shut up!" another voice speaks out.

"Calm down, Yosuke, you're troubling Sensei!" Sensei? I'm not a teacher! Teddie is positively glowing as he walks up.

"Wait, what the heck? Why does Souji get to be called 'Sensei' but you still call me Yosuke?" Probably because you're the annoying one. Now, if I could just catch my breath, I'd tell him to keep his voice down. My head is still ringing.

"That was amazing, Sensei, the way you took down those Shadows. I am one impressed bear. Did you always have this kind of power?" Damn it, my breath is still not back yet. I shake my head. This is the first time I've ever seen it happen.

"Hey, don't ignore me! I want to know why I don't get a title!" Yosuke pushes Teddie over.

"Grr. You didn't actually do anything in that fight just now, did you? The shadows bowled you over, and then charged for Sensei. That's why he gets the title."

"T-Teddie...w-why d-did those s-shadows... a-attack me?" I'm still panting. Being out of shape is not helping me.

"I don't know. I think the shadows somehow sensed your power, and came for you. They ignored Yosuke, probably because he isn't a threat to them like you are."

"Well, looks like we've got a team! You two keep it up, and we should solve this no problem!" A gray flash. Now? Looking at Yosuke, something seems off. I wonder what?

"Alright. Teddie, do you sense any shadows nearby?"

"Nope. My nose smells nothing. I think we're in luck. Those two were the only ones."

"Great. Then, in we go."

"W-wait." Finally, my heart slows down and I can breathe easier again.

"What's up?"

"D-do we n-need to keep g-going? W-what just happened s-should prove t-that this is d-dangerous. I w-was lucky, but h-how long can w-we keep this up? W-we should t-turn back b-before anything e-else happens."

"I understand how you feel. But we've come this far. And now that you stopped those shadows, or whatever Teddie calls them, it means that we are this much closer to finding out the answers about what happened." His face is set, and it's obvious that no matter what I say, nothing is going to change his mind. Sighing, I look to Teddie. He looks... excited? I can't really tell from looking at him.

"Alright then. Let's head in...side?" Yosuke stops when we start hearing voices. They seem to come from everywhere at once.

_Have you heard?_

_About Konishi's daughter? I heard. About how she "disappeared" for a week a while ago._

_They say that she got the money from working at Junes._

_Well, obviously. Her own parents' store has been suffering, but she couldn't care less._

_How awful for her parents to have such an ungrateful child._

_Even though their business is going down, she just laughs._

"What the hell are these people talking about?" I look at Yosuke. His hands are shaking, and there's a bead of sweat on his brow. What these people are saying is obviously getting to him. Yosuke looks to Teddie.

"Teddie, what the hell is going on here? Where are these voices coming from?"

"I don't know. I've never heard anything like it either. Like I said before, this is reality for whoever shows up here." 

"So does that mean that this was Saki-senpai's reality when she ended up here?" To have to listen to these voices over and over, huh? I couldn't handle it. "Okay then. We'll find out ourselves!" With that, Yosuke heads into the store. After looking over at Teddie, I follow after him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The inside is realistic as well. Fridges, with what look like real alcohol inside them, are displayed around the edges of the shop. More bottles are stacked in crates scattered along the floor. A single cash register is on a counter in front of a door way that looks to lead to another part of the store. Still, the feeling I get from this is one of sadness. I walk over to one of the crates, and pull out a bottle. Taking the cap off, I take a whiff. From at least the smell, it's similar to alcohol. I put the bottle back, and I'm about to point this out to Yosuke, when the voices start up again. This time, however, it's a male voice.

"Why, Saki? Why there of all places? There are plenty of other places where you could work. You know how the neighbors love to gossip!"

"Is that Saki-senpai's father? I don't get it! She never said anything to me about this. I.. Maybe I could have done something about it!" Yosuke is furious. Noticing something, he runs over to the counter. I've been having a weird feeling ever since we entered this place. I can't shake it, but it feels like something bad is about to happen.

Looking over, Teddie seems fine, so I guess that shadows aren't going to show up. Shrugging, I follow after Yosuke. He's staring at a photo of what looks like a bunch of workers in Junes uniforms. Just like in the apartment, the photo is all cut up. Only this time, the photo is split right down the center, between Saki and Yosuke. This can't be good. Again, a voice speaks out. Only this one is familiar.

"I never got to tell Hana-chan something. Something that I've been meaning to say for the longest time."

"Huh, me? Saki-senpai wanted to say something to me?"

"I never got to tell him... that he was a real pain in the ass." Ouch. But she isn't done yet.

"I mean, I show him the slightest bit of sympathy, just because he's the manager's son, and he thinks I'm interested? What a loser!"

"I have to work at Junes in order to make money for my parents, because their store is old-fashioned, but they can't let it go! But all the neighbors can see is that I'm not working there, and start creating all these stories about how I'm loose, and that I'm trying to seduce that idiot so that I can leave this store. Thanks to that, my parents hate me, my friends are making fun of me, and I can't get any sympathy! Nobody will listen to my side of the story. I wish everything would just disappear!"

I can understand her feelings. Still, to be told that you are a pain in the ass, especially from the girl you had a crush on. That's something that I know only too well. Yosuke, however, is in shock.

"Pain in the ass! Senpai would never say anything like that! She wasn't like that!" He's practically screaming. But I think that these were her true thoughts.

"**Boohoo. I feel so sorry for myself."**

Looks like this world isn't done throwing surprises my way. I turn around, and stare into the face of another Yosuke. And the feeling I get from him isn't pity, but hatred.

This isn't going to end well.

End Chapter 10

**A/N: And our first fight sequence finally happens. Up till now I've been setting the stage and establishing characters, which admittedly doesn't give me much room for maneuverability. Now that Izanagi has finally entered the story, it's time to kick it up a notch. Look forward to the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11: And Something Is Born

**A/N: For the sake of brevity, and to increase flow of dialog, I will be using a key to indicate who is speaking. I apologize in advance for any inconvenience.**

**No Symbol... Yosuke's Shadow**

**#... Izanagi**

**$... Nestis**

**Thank you for understanding. If you have any suggestions, please leave them in the reviews.  
**

()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 11: And Something is born

Friday, April 15, 2011

** "Boohoo. I feel so sorry for myself." **

Willing myself to turn, I stare in total confusion at the source of the voice. Right in front of me is another identical Yosuke, down to the headphones. The only difference is his face. Where Yosuke tends to have a goofy look, this one has a gaze of pure hatred, with a healthy dose of scorn and sarcasm mixed in. The look wasn't just for the original Yosuke: it seemed like it was for all of us.

** "Actually, I'm the one who thinks everything is a pain in the ass. Hahaha..." **

Okay, someone tell me this is normal, or that this is just a dream. Just anything to make some sense of this! Teddie doesn't do much to reassure me.

"T-Two Yosukes?" And here I thought Teddie would be useful. Silly me. The real Yosuke rushes over to stand in front of his copy.

"W-who are you? I-I wouldn't think like that!" The copy snickers, gesturing wildly.

** "Ha! Yeah right. How long do you intend to delude yourself? You're sick and tired of everything! Junes, school, and this damn city!" **

Really? I suppose I wasn't the only one who felt that way. But are these Yosuke's feelings? What exactly is this thing standing in front of us?

"W-What are you saying? I don't think..." Yosuke is panicking. He looks both scared, and angry. But why? If this isn't what he thinks, why is he getting upset?

** "You put on a good show of being happy-go-lucky and carefree because you're so afraid of being alone. All these years, and you haven't made a single friend to count on, isn't that right? You wear those headphones so you can drown out the feeling of isolation with your pathetic music." **

"Shut up! I'm not weak! This isn't what I think!"

** "Yeah? Well I know better. Saki? The girl you were so sweet on? Hah! You just clung to her because you thought she was weak enough to need you! Tell me, what's the real reason you came here? For her sake?" **

"Of course it was! I wanted to find out what happened to her!" Despite his protests, Yosuke isn't looking at his doppelganger, but instead at his feet.

** "Again with the lies. You came here for her sake? The real reason is that you thought that this world was the perfect opportunity to escape from all of it! And hey, if it all worked out, maybe you could even be a hero!" **

"S-Stop it!" Yosuke is slowly but surely starting to sweat. And what's more, this _thing's_ speech is hitting too close to home for Yosuke. He's clenching and relaxing his hands without noticing.

** "Why so panicked? I thought I was just spouting a bunch of bullshit? OR maybe I DO know everything that you're thinking? Why's that? Because I AM you!" **

Is this true? Then everything that Yosuke said was a lie? Then why did he bring me here! For his own amusement? This isn't a joke!

"N-No, that's not... true." Yosuke is barely whispering now.

** "A world inside a TV! How interesting! How different! Maybe this world will be different from the old one! Maybe I can find a meaning here instead of there! Face it. You're just running from yourself." **

That's something even I can understand. I guess the only difference is that I know that I'm running away from confrontations.

"What are you? Who are you?" Yosuke is now glaring at this copy as if trying to will it out of existence.

** "I already told you. I am you!" **

"You're not me! You're nothing like me!"

**# 'Souji, you had better stop him.' **

'Gah!' I was so focused on what was happening right in front of me that I forgot that I was still here. What did Izanagi mean?

**# 'If you allow him to continue, two will regret it.'**

'But what am I supposed to say? I don't think he's even paying attention to his surroundings. Besides, why should I say anything? Because of him, I got dragged into this! Otherwise I could have been safe at home, instead of being here fighting those damn monsters!'

**# 'I see. Very well then.'**

Izanagi falls quiet. I turn back just in time to see Yosuke's shadow laughing.

** "Yeah, that's right. Say it again!"**

"YOU'RE NOT ME! YOU'RE NOTHING LIKE ME!"

At that very second, I swore I could see what looked like a triumphant smile on the shadow's face. He starts chuckling.

** "You're right. I'm not you. Not anymore. Now I'm me. And there really isn't any room for a pathetic original, wouldn't you agree?"**

"Woah!" I suddenly remember that Teddie has been there the entire time. "Sensei! This isn't good! Shadows are gathering together!"

The second he finishes, everything goes absolutely insane. Yosuke's shadow starts bulging outward as a hundred shadows get sucked into him. The wind caused from all these shadows merging starts shattering glass and the whole place gets saturated with the strong smell of sake. At the same time, Yosuke hits the ground, apparently having passed out. I try to cover my face, but the shattering glass manages to nick my cheek, and I can feel blood slowly starting to ooze down.

I need to escape! But as I look for the exit, it's gone. And then the ground shakes.

**# 'This is the reason why I said you should have intervened.'**

What? I don't want to look up, but I do so. And immediately wish I hadn't. Right in front of me is some giant monstrosity, far larger than those globs were. A mixture of a giant frog with an evil grin plastered on its face, and a man, completely black, with a red scarf around his neck. And what's worse is that it seems like this monster is now focused completely on me.

** "I am a shadow, the true self! I'll crush everything that annoys me! Starting with you!"**

The shadow jumps and hits the ground. Next thing I know is that the shock wave slams into me, and I get launched into one of the fridges. I can distinctly hear what sounds like a rib cracking.

"Arghh!" I hit the ground, and place a hand over my chest. It hurts! I can't even move.

**# 'Now you are caught, and must fight if you wish to live.'**

'Why didn't you warn me that this would happen? All you told me to do was stop him! I had no way of knowing this would occur!'

**# 'I am not here to baby you or hold your hand. You decided to remain quiet. You made a choice, and now you must accept the responsibility for the consequences of that choice. Or have you forgotten the contract you signed?'**

What contract? I can't remember anything like that! Someone, anyone, get me out of here, please!

"Sensei, look out! It's attacking again!" Teddie's voice rings out. "Guard yourself!"

I immediately shield my head, and the next thing I know is that another gust of wind hits me. This time however, it doesn't hurt nearly as much. I raise my head to see the shadow raising one of his hands to crush me.

**# 'Move boy.'**

I throw myself to the right, skidding into a pile of boxes, just as the hand smashes into the ground right where I was standing, leaving a massive crater. I'm panting, my ribs hurt, and I have no hope of surviving.

**# 'Once more, it seems I have to assist you.'**

Once again, that word, Zio, pops up in my mind. I reach out, and a card appears in my hand. I smash it, and Izanagi appears once more.

"ZIO!"

The bolt hits the shadow! And what's more, it goes down!

"Sensei, that shadow has the same weakness as the ones from before. You can win this!" Teddie yells from the corner where he is hiding.

Okay, I've got it down. Now what?

**# 'There are other abilities that can be used. See if there's one you can use.'**

I look, desperate for anything. Apart from zio are two other abilities: Cleave and Rakukaja. Please let this work!

"RAKUKAJA!"

Instantly, I feel different, like there's some strange wall in front of me. I can survive this.

"Look out, it's getting back up!" Teddie is panicking.

The shadow gets up, and swings his fist. I can't avoid, and he catches me. Only this time, it doesn't hurt nearly as much, and I stand my ground.

** "You think you can live through this? I'll show you that you can't win!"**

Okay, I've tried Zio and Rakukaja. What else is left? Cleave? What other options do I have?

"Cleave!"

Izanagi appears, and swings his sword, hitting the shadow, which screams in pain. At the same time, something inside me also weakens, like I've been drained.

"Keep at it Sensei! You've almost got it."

** "Don't get so arrogant, you little piece of trash!"**

Another fist is coming my way. I dive once more, only to end up directly underneath him.

**# "This is your chance to end this before you are hurt any further. Hit him with your weapon, and cast my lighting at the same time!"**

I do as Izanagi says, and slam the club into the underbelly of this monster frog, and yell 'ZIO' at the same time. What happens next is something I was completely unprepared for.

Instead of the lightning hitting the creature from above, the lightning runs down the length of the club, and connects into the underbelly. And instead of instantly dissipating, a continual arc from me to the shadow is created, traveling down the club.

** "ARRRGGGHHH!"**

The shadow screams! And I can hear another voice, though very faintly, screaming as well. My hand is starting to burn, and the club is melting.

**# 'Endure! You must!'**

Just when I think I can't handle it anymore, and I'm about to release the club, the shadow lets out one last piercing cry, and collapses into some type of goo, completely drenching me.

"Sensei, are you alright? Sensei!" I can't hear anything over the sound of my own heart beating, sounding like it's about to explode. Teddie runs over, and holds out a paw. I realize however, that he's looking directly down at me, as I'm on the floor. I can't feel my right hand. As I look at it, I realize that there's a smoldering piece of iron next to it. As my senses slowly return, I figure it out: that lump is the golf club. The lightning must have melted it. The voice I heard before? Mine. And then the pain hits.

"AHHHH!" I'm screaming, as my hand finally registers what's happening. I look down, squinting through the tears that are welling up on my face, and realize that my palm is completely burned black, and I think I can even see the muscle underneath. Oh please, kill me now! This pain is too much!

**# 'You did well. You showed fortitude in a time of crises. I will aid you now.** **There is a bottle of medicine in your pocket. Use it.'**

How can medicine help me? Where did it even come from? I grab my pocket with my left hand, and sure enough, the outline of a bottle is present. I pull it out. There's no writing, only a blank label. The top pops off, almost as if responding to my thoughts, and I swallow two pills as quickly as I can. What happens next completely floors me.

As if by magic, the wounds on arm are starting to heal! The skin is repairing, and the pain is disappearing. In less than a second, my right arm is back to normal! I try to flex it, and sure enough, I can use it again. I gingerly use it to get back up, leaning on Teddie, as I'm still exhausted.

**# 'Good to see that you have regained use of your arm. That fight was useful, in more ways than one as it seems the two of us have gotten stronger. And I now have gained another ability.' **

As I'm about to ask Izanagi what that means, I notice that the world has gone silent. Teddie is seemingly frozen as well. A glimmer of light shines from above, and as I look up, I see another card descending. What does this mean?

**$ 'I am Nestis. I am the harbinger of thy victory, and the storm that shall announce thine rule to all those who stand beneath you. I am your will.'**

The card slowly descends into my hand, before disappearing. Only now, however, I can feel the presence of two 'others' residing with me. And for some reason, it feels as if my heart aches. I have no time to ponder this though, as the world immediately unfreezes. It's only then that I realize that something is standing behind me.

Slowly turning around, I see Yosuke's shadow. But unlike before, now it's just standing there, watching. And the expression from before is gone. Where it was once despair and hatred, there's now a look of pity, sadness, and...hope? And it is solely focusing on Yosuke, who seems to have regained consciousness.

"Uhh.. what...happened?" asks Yosuke with a hand holding his head. He then notices the shadow standing there. He steps back, almost reflexively.

Teddie and I slowly walk over to his side.

"Are you okay, Yosuke?" Teddie asks. Thanks for asking about me, by the way.

"Y-Yeah..." Yosuke turns around, and stares at his shadow. "Y-You're..not..me." Although he says this, his voice is quiet and without conviction. The shadow simply watches him. Teddie looks at him.

"That shadow came from you, Yosuke. You have to accept it. Otherwise it'll just go bearzerk again."

Did he just say "bearzerk?" I hope not. Yosuke, however, seems to be reluctant.

**# 'Will you say nothing to him? He needs you now to give him guidance.'**

**$ 'That child put you at risk. There is no need for you to be concerned on his behalf. What meaning is there in facing the darkness?'**

I'm confused. Both personas provide excellent points. If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't be here now, having just survived an injury that could have killed me. And yet, he is pitiable.

**# 'If you do not encourage him now, you will be forced to fight his shadow once more.'**

**$ 'Then fight we will. And we will triumph once more. After that, we can simply return to our world, and leave him here. What do we gain by assisting him?'**

**# 'Would you abandon someone who has assisted you in the past? At the very least, pay back your debts.'**

'...I suppose you are right, Izanagi. But what words would I use? I...have never given advice to anyone before.'

**# 'Tell him that to be brave. All men have weaknesses within their heart, yet they struggle to overcome it. There is no shame in that.'**

"Y-Yosuke." It seems like forever since I last spoke. "You h-have to b-be brave." He turns to me.

"Brave..." He then walks over to his shadow.

"Dammit, it hurts to face yourself. I guess I never really wanted to accept it; that there was a part of me that felt like I had nothing, that all I was doing was just...living. I know, I know. Tokyo is a city that doesn't care about the feelings of one guy, but I was really happy, just talking and laughing and spending the days with her. Even though I knew deep down that Saki-senpai didn't feel the same way...I suppose when it comes down to it, you're me, and I'm you. When you get down to it...all of this is me."

As he's saying this, I notice that his shoulders are starting to loosen. By the end of his speech, he's even grinning, even if only slightly. And the shadow...seems to acknowledge his speech.

The shadow nods and smiles. It then disappears, transforming itself into some kind of frog-ninja. A voice speaks in my mind: "_Jiraiya, of the Magician Arcana." _The ninja transforms into the same kind of card that Izanagi emerges from, and glows slightly as Yosuke seems to accept it.

As it disappears, Yosuke drops to one knee, looking exhausted. He slowly gets back up, before facing us, with a weak smile.

"This is my Persona, huh? Jiraiya. Nice name, huh?" He chuckles a little. "Still, when we heard Senpai's voice, I wonder if that was something she was hiding. 'A real pain in the ass,' huh? What an embarrassing way to find out." He looks at me. "If you hadn't been here, I dunno what would have happened. Thanks, Souji."

Someone thanking me? What a strange feeling. Seems like it almost makes up for what happened. I reach out, a little gingerly, and lend him my hand, pulling him back to his feet. He looks thoroughly wiped out though. But, seems like he isn't done yet, as he turns to Teddie.

"Hey Teddie. Could Senpai have been attacked by her other self, here?" Wow. So many crazy things have happened that I completely forgot why we originally came here.

"I think so. The shadows here were originally born from humans."

**# 'Something you must keep in mind going forward.'**

What did Izanagi mean by that? Teddie continues.

"Sometimes the fog clears, and then shadows really go crazy. And you saw what happens next. A strong willed shadow draws others to it, and then kill the host."

"So that's why people die when it gets foggy in our world." Looks that way. Yosuke lets out a sigh.

"Yosuke looks pretty worn out. We should get back. This world isn't made for humans. I don't hear any more voices. I think we're done with this place." I don't hear anything either.

We reach the entrance, and Yosuke turns to Teddie once more.

"Hey Teddie, you said before that the places we visited, like the shopping district and that weird apartment, are reality for the people who come here. Does that mean they were created by Saki-senpai, and the announcer?"

"I don't know. It's never happened before. But that's probably where they were when the shadows attacked them." That makes sense. I saw Saki writhing in front of a fridge, just like the one that was there in the store.

"S-So, this w-world killed t-them." Not a pleasant thought.

"I sensed two people here before. But both disappeared right before the fog lifted." Yosuke is thinking.

"So, the two of them end up in this world, but can't find a way out. They wander around, and eventually, those shadows come out of them. The fog lifts, the shadows go berserk, and kills them. Then the bodies end up on our side once the fog returns." It's disturbing. The fog was present twice in the span of a week. The same week I arrived in Tokyo.

"So if I had stayed here till the fog cleared, I would have been in much deeper trouble?"

"You were lucky, since Sensei and I were here with you."

"Dammit. Senpai and that announcer were here all alone. No one could save them." He's taking this pretty hard. I wonder. Is this how I should feel in regards to that girl?

**$ 'Of course not. Each person is responsible for their own fates. It should not have to fall to you to rescue everyone. There is a limit to such benevolence.'**

Nestis falls silent, but Izanagi says nothing. 'Each person is responsible for their own fates', huh?

"Yosuke..." Teddie starts, "They disappeared when the fog lifted, but they were safe before then. No shadows attacked them." Probably because they lacked the power that I, and now presumably Yosuke, wield.

"The shadows probably view us as enemies because we're investigating. It's going to be dangerous. But we can fight them! We might save people." What? Again, why am I getting roped into all this? I've had enough of this place to last a lifetime!

"Do you mean that if anyone else gets trapped here, we can get them out? Like what happened with me?"

"Yup! We can become heroes!" Teddie is positively blushing. But this is the worst possible news for me. I need to get out of this! Yosuke looks at me.

"We need to find the person who's throwing people in here and make him stop. Yeah, I'm finally starting to understand what's going on."

"U-Um..." Just as I'm about to argue, Teddie speaks up.

"If shadows are born from humans, then what is Teddie born from?"

"Wait, you don't know where you come from? Then how would we know? This is only the second time we've been here." I'd agree, but I'm still trying to get them to understand I won't be helping them anymore.

"I don't know. This is the first time I've thought about it." Then stop thinking about it. Yosuke looks peeved as well.

"Geez..." Teddie looks at us.

"Will you guys...come back here?" No. Let me make that as clear as possible. Just as I'm about to open my mouth, Yosuke nods.

"Of course. After all, we won't be able to leave till you let us out." Teddie positively beams. I'm glad I didn't say anything. Otherwise I might never have been able to escape.

"Alright then. Oh, but there's one thing. I'll be waiting for you guys right here. You have to come back to this spot. Otherwise, you'd be doooooomeed!" Cute.

"I guess that means we have to come through the TV from Junes. Different TVs probably lead to different places." Yosuke pauses. "Okay. Can you show us the way out?"

"Roger that. One exit coming right up!" Nicer words have never been said. Now to get as far away as possible from this place.

Teddie taps his feet, and the stack of old TVs pop up again. This time, thankfully, we go through just fine without him pushing us. After a momentary spin, we thankfully touch down in the store room of Junes.

"Y-You guys are jerks!"

End Chapter 11

Omake:

** "Oh yeah, and another thing, I always hated baseball. It's such a boring sport! I'd rather watch soccer instead!" **

Shadow Yosuke is talking, and Yosuke is gritting his teeth.

"That's not true! I love Baseball!"

** "I also thought that the ending to Evangelion was completely retarded!"**

"No! I loved that show!"

** "And I think that the Twilight Series is the greatest book series ever written!"**

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Good evening, folks. Yosuke Hanamura here. Just ignore the above section. I absolutely, totally am not in love with Bella X Jacob. I'm here today to talk to you about Geico Insurance. Yes, that's right, fifteen minutes can in fact save you more than fif-"

"Yosuke! Why are you shilling for Geico? We're not being sponsored by them!"

"Hello? The script specifically says 'Geico Insurance'. Man, I do my job, and you still get on my back."

"That's the reverse side, you idiot! The script is on the other side!"

"Dude, you pay me peanuts, I give you peanuts."

"Don't get smart with me! I can replace you at any time, you know."

"Ha! I'm Yosuke Hanamura! I've got contractual immunity! You can't replace me!"

"Yeah? Well, take a look at the guy I got to replace you. Hell, he's willing to work for less just to get out of his canon."

"...Wait, are you serious? Oh man, okay, okay! I'll play ball. No need for threats among friends, right?"

"Lazy slacker..."

"Ahem. First of all, thank you to all the reviewers who have provided commentary and thoughts on the chapters. You guys have been great, and we look forward to providing you with high-quality chapters going forward, so please continue to support us."

"Now, you may be wondering what this is all about. Well, we here at 'Persona 4: Welcome to Tokyo' are looking for new ways to integrate you, the reader, into our story. One of the ways is a segment we are calling: 'NAME THAT ATTACK!' That's right. This segment allows you, the reader, to come up with a name for Souji's special ability. (You know, the one where he fried my shadow with his golf-club?)"

"Now for the rules. All attack names are fair game, in any language: Japanese, English, Latin, Greek, whatever. The more creative, the better! Of course, the author holds final say in names of attacks, so if all the names are derivatives of 'Dazzling Jazz Hands!' it won't fly. Also, no names from other media. Don't need copyright violations, do we?"

"Don't feel creative, but would like to participate? Then check out the reviews, and write in your review the name of the one you like instead. And for those of you interested in naming other character's attacks, such as yours truly, don't worry! You'll have plenty of opportunities for that too!"

"Finally, this contest will remain open until Chapter 20 is posted. At that time, the best name will be selected, and the reviewer who won will be credited in the author's notes for that chapter, as well as Souji using the name in-story. So, you don't have to feel rushed, but you better get on it!"

"From all of here at 'Persona 4: Welcome to Tokyo', we thank you for reading our story. We hope that you continue to enjoy it, and look forward to seeing what you guys come up with. Happy naming!"


	13. Chapter 12: A Serenade for The Lost

**A/N: As usual, a key is in place:**

**#...Izanagi**

**$...Nestis  
**

Chapter 12: A Serenade for The Lost

Friday, April 15, 2011

"Y-You guys came baackk!"

As I exit the television, Yosuke in tow, we come face to face with a very teary-eyed Chie, who from the looks of things has been standing guard in front of the TV for a good hour or so.

"Whoa, Chie! What's with that face?" Yosuke asks.

In response, Chie throws the coil of rope that was supposed to the life-line directly at Yosuke, knocking him off his feet.

"The nerve of you guys! You are such morons! The rope got cut off, and I had no idea what to do. And the store clerks wouldn't leave me alone! I thought I'd never see the two of you again!" Huh. To be honest, I'm surprised she stayed. I would have left.

"I was so worried! I mean scared stiff, dammit! I hate you both!" And with that, she takes off running, never looking back. Yosuke slowly gets back to his feet, watching her run off. Finally, he turns to me.

"Uh, I think that was kinda, sorta, maybe our fault. We should probably apologize." Well, at the very least, she didn't go for a nut shot, so that's an improvement.

"We should apologize to her later." If I wasn't so tired, I would point out that it was your idea to charge in. I wanted to stay out here where it was safe. One thing is certain though. I will not be returning to that mad world.

"I'm going to head home, soak in the shower for a bit, and then head to bed." Yosuke wears a weary grin. "I think...I'm going to sleep well tonight." Lucky you. While you can sleep peacefully, Yosuke, I'll be trying to forget about the pain I felt when I almost incinerated my own arm. And for you of all people...

"I'll send you an email later, since you don't have a phone. Later!" With that, Yosuke walks away as well. Looking down at my watch, I notice that it's almost dinner time. I walk out of Junes to a nearby bus-stop. According to the schedule, the next bus will take another ten minutes. I sit down on the bench to wait, and my mind drifts.

'Why? Why did I allow myself to get wrapped up in all this? At first, I thought it would be nice to make a few friends, and when Chie and Amagi started talking to me, I was over the moon. And yet somehow, in the span of just a week so many insane events have happened.'

**# "Have you forgotten the words of the man who resides within the car? Destiny will chase you down, even if you do not wish to accept it."**

'Screw destiny! It isn't something that I decided on for myself. The fact that Yosuke thinks that he is capable of speaking for both of us, especially when he was completely unconscious during the entire ordeal with his shadow is unfair!'

**$ "Indeed. Humans have always allowed their selfishness to dictate their actions, even when it comes at the cost of another's freedom. What is important here is finding what you desire."**

'What do I desire? I want to get out of this madness! I came to Tokyo because I got accepted to Nihon University. I just want to finish my four years, and then leave. There is not-' Before I have a chance to finish that thought, I'm startled by the sound of a man speaking.

"Are you going to get on this bus or not? I'm not waiting any longer!"

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't heard the bus pull up. I quickly jump up, and after apologizing repeatedly, I quickly take a seat, and stare directly ahead, doing my very best to avoid the eyes that I know must be watching me.

As the bus pulls away, I remember that I have four stops till I get off. Although I am doing my best to keep my eyes open, the exhaustion from earlier is finally catching up to me. I close my eyes. Just a few minutes can't hurt...

()()()()()()()()()()

**# "Souji!"**

'Wha?'

**# "Souji!"**

'Leave me alone. I just want to sleep a few more minutes...'

**# "GET UP YOU FOOL!"**

'Gah! What? What is... Oh no!" As I blearily rub my eyes, I look out the window and stare at towering skyscrapers that vanish past the roof of the bus. This is most definitely not my stop. Looking at the next stop displayed on the sign at the front of the bus, I am now traveling through Shinagawa, meaning I am at least eight stops past mine. I slam the button to alert the bus to stop, apologize again as I get off the bus, and now stare at a sea of humanity as it walks in all directions, oblivious to my plight.

"H-how did I l-let this h-happen?" I ask as I sigh quietly. This wouldn't be so bad if I had a phone I could use to call Uncle and ask him what to do. All I have on me is my wallet, with a phone number to call in case I get lost. Apart from that, I am completely alone. I don't even know which bus I am supposed to take to get back home!

I dejectedly start walking, though I'm not exactly sure where I am headed. Maybe I can find a map or some sort of guide book that can tell me how to get back. But after ten minutes, I'm no closer to finding a map, and now I have no idea where I am. All around me are gigantic skyscrapers that seem to go on forever. Directly in front of me is an impressive hotel, well over fifty stories tall. An ornate circular driveway sits underneath a beautiful roof, with gold inlays over clear glass. Two doorman hold a set of doors open for obviously wealthy individuals. But it's the name that catches my attention. In large letters, it reads "Amagi Hotel, Resort, and Spa."

Amagi? As in Yukiko Amagi. I'm hesitant to enter, remembering Playboy's warning, but I'm out of options, and getting desperate. I enter, hoping maybe I can ask them for directions. After all, it's not like I'm going to bump into her, in a city as large as Tokyo is.

As I enter the lobby, I catch quite a few stares from guests in expensive looking suits and beautiful dresses. Obviously dressed in regular clothing, it's clear I don't belong in this environment.

'I promise, as soon as I get directions, I'll get out of here. So please, just stop looking at me.'

As I'm thinking these thoughts, I'm stopped short by the sounds of a haunting piano melody coming from what appears to be a lounge that is right next to the entrance. As I look inside, I see a large grand piano with a kimono wearing pianist sitting at it. I've never heard anything as melodious, as sad as what I'm hearing. I notice that I am not the only one being moved. There are lots of people sitting in the lounge, and quite a few have tears streaming down their faces.

The song continues, and I'm rooted to the spot, unable to do anything but listen till the end. As the piano continues to play, I try to see who is playing. All I can see from where I stand are strands of black hair that reach past the shoulders of the person playing. Even though I want to get back quickly, I feel almost compelled to stay and listen.

Finally, though sadly, the song ends, and the applause is thunderous, echoing across the lobby, and probably out into the street. I was hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of the performer, but the piano is immediately swamped by the people who were listening earlier. From the din, I think they are hoping to get some autographs. After a few are signed, the rest are shooed away by security, and the person finally stands up, and walks towards the lobby. I let out a sharp gasp when I realize it is Yukiko Amagi. I didn't think that I'd be meeting her here. She notices me, and walks over.

"U-um, did you perhaps hear that? I normally don't play, but my father insisted. We have a large group of visitors from out of town, and the hotel wanted to make sure that they were well taken care of. Um, I guess it really wasn't that good, huh?"

I'm surprised by the fact that she is even speaking to me, and just as shocked that she can play so amazingly. I finally open my mouth.

"T-that was a-amazing. I've n-never heard someone p-play so well before! W-what was that c-called?"

"O-oh, that? That was Rachmaninoff's prelude op. 23 no. 10. Um, my piano teacher always told me that the classics are really important. And, um, thank you. Really, it wasn't anything special. I think that everyone just says that to be nice. To be honest..." Here she pauses. She shakes her head, and resumes. "What I mean is, uh, are you getting used to college? I know Tokyo can be a little confusing for someone who isn't from here. It can be confusing even for people who've lived here their whole lives." She lets out a small chuckle.

I realize that we are having this conversation in the middle of the lobby, and that quite a few people are listening. Amagi seems to notice this, and turns to me.

"P-Perhaps we should take a seat? There's a table there behind the potted plants." We take a seat, and I'm glad to note that I'm concealed from prying eyes. Amagi looks down, and then looks at me.

"S-So, how are you finding Tokyo? Is it interesting?"

"To b-be honest, T-Tokyo is more than j-just a little confusing..." How do I say anymore? Even though I experienced it, I still can't believe everything that just happened today.

"It must be difficult, moving to a new place. I wouldn't know though. I've lived here my whole life." As she says this, my eyes flash gray and blue once more. Why?

"Oh! Are you getting along with Chie? I wouldn't know since I have to leave college so often..." Here she looks saddened once more. A memory of Chie hurling a length of rope at Yosuke and telling us she hated us returns.

"Uh... I t-think we are?"

"Chie has always been a really good friend, you know? It was her suggestion that I take up the piano. She plays guitar, and she always gives me that little extra push that I need." I'd say that you were talented in your own right. Just as I'm about to say something, my world flashes. When I look, I realize that I'm seeing not just gray, and blue, but green as well. My head starts throbbing. Thankfully, it ends quickly.

Just what is going on?

"Oh! Are you alright? If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up here? This place is pretty far away from Junes."

Now I remember! I got lost and needed directions.

"U-Um, I took t-the wrong bus." No way am I telling the truth! "I'm a-actually not sure just h-how to get h-home."

"Oh! I see. That makes sense. Do you have the address? I might be able to give you directions."

I hand the paper over that uncle provided for me with the house address. Amagi looks it over, and then glances up.

"There's a bus stop outside our hotel that will lead you to this address. Just stay on for six stops, and you will get home."

"G-got it. Thank you."

"N-no, it's nothing. Um, I need to finish some other chores. It was nice talking with you. I'll see you in class on Monday." We get up and Amagi bows to me. I only know manage to properly look at her, since I was doing my best to avoid making eye contact. She's wearing a pink kimono that looks amazing. Playboy's face flashes in my mind, and I banish any further thoughts. Down this road lies danger, Souji.

I wave, and exit the building heading for the bus stop. The bus comes quickly, and this time I don't intend to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()

By the time the bus makes it back to Uncle's house, it's already dark and raining. I'm soaked, and so I hurry inside, closing and locking the door behind me. From the sounds coming from the kitchen, it seems like dinner is already over. I walk in to see Nanako cleaning, while Uncle is watching the television. Nanako sees me, and quietly says hello. Uncle looks up as I drop my bag at the staircase.

"Souji. You had me worried. I was expecting you. When I thought to try and call you, I realized that you don't have a cell phone. What happened?"

I quickly explain what happened, and how Amagi helped me get back home. Uncle nods, and then pulls out his wallet.

"You were lucky to bump into her. The chances of that happening again are slim, so I'm expecting you to buy a cell-phone, and then give me the number in case I need to call you. Here's ten thousand yen. Have it taken care off when you can, but the sooner the better."

"T-thanks, uncle."

"Oh no need. This is a loan. I expect it paid back in full. Not a yen less. Understand?" I really should have expected that. There really is no such thing as a free lunch, huh? Just as I'm taking the money from him, the news cuts to an announcer standing outside a very familiar looking hotel.

_I'm standing outside the famous Amagi Hotel and Resort, one of Tokyo's most prestigious landmarks and a desired destination for anybody who's anybody. Though in recent years the business has waned in comparison to other major chains, it still retains a charm all of its own. One of the biggest stories regarding the resort is the daughter of Katsuro Amagi. Currently attending Nihon University, she is slated to become the next owner. Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce Yukiko Amagi to the show._

That's why the building looked so familiar. That's the Amagi Hotel, and it looks like Amagi is being interviewed. I notice that there is a news scrawl at the bottom of the TV. Saki Konishi's name appears, and as I read the headline, it seems that her body was found at about seven AM this morning. Her time of death was estimated to be 1 AM this morning. Just a few short hours after we met. I wonder...

After placing the money into my wallet, I grab my bag and head upstairs. Dropping the bag on the floor, the exhaustion and muscle pain that I had been trying to ignore finally catches up with me, and it's everything I can do just to put out the futon and change into my night suit. Just before I close my eyes, I realize that is raining, and the midnight channel might come on.

'Do I really need to watch it?'

**$ "That is the same question I posed to you earlier. You have yet to answer. Do you truly wish to live at the beck and call of a human like Hanamura? You have seen his heart. He simply yearns to be a hero, without thinking of the consequences."**

**# "There is meaning in building connections with others. Right now, it may seem like a bother. But in can perhaps be what saves a person down the road."**

**$ "Are you truly so naïve? Man is an isolated being, and no one can understand his true motivations. And ultimately, the only person who can save you is yourself. "**

**# "You are the one who is being naïve. When a man falls, how can he pull himself back up unless he has the support of others? When one feels isolated, they find a means to drown themselves, even if will lead to their own ruination."**

**$ "Then they were simply unfit to survive. It is the ones who stand at the top, above everyone else, that deserve redemption. After all, those without talent are nothing. And this child, this Hanamura, is one such being. He simply desires to attach himself to something grander: you. Do not be deceived by his words. You owe this world nothing. Exist for yourself, and find your purpose within, not without."**

With that, both Izanagi and Nestis fall silent, though their thoughts continue to flood my head. I have survived this far by keeping my head down and avoiding others. When I tried to reach out, with Yosuke, and Chie, and Yukiko, I only ended up getting burned. From now on, I look out for number one: me. With that, I close my eyes.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

As I open my eyes once more, I'm staring at a familiar sight: Igor and his assistant, Margaret, who is as easy on the eyes as ever. Igor is wearing a knowing grin, and after a brief glance at Margaret, I look at Igor once more.

"Do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in the real world. I have summoned you within your dreams." This is something else I need to resolve. I am not this _thing's _toy to be played with. Margaret looks at me, and begins to speak.

"This is a special place that only those who have signed a contract may enter. In your daily life, you heard the call to action, and followed the destiny of your inner voice, enacting your glorious awakening to your power." There was nothing glorious about it. I ended up two pills away from being permanently crippled! Igor waves his hand, and a small blue key appears.

"Hold on to this. From this night, you are our guest in this Velvet room. Your destiny will require you to hone your power, and you will inevitably require our help. There is but one condition."

I am waiting for him to finish speaking, so that I can finally end this bizarre relationship once and for all.

"You must abide by the contract, and assume all responsibility for the decisions you make. Now, the Personas you have acquired is a side of you that manifests to face life's hardships. Perhaps you can think of it... as a facade of determination you wear to face various difficulties in life." A mask I wear?

"Your Persona ability, however, is that of the wild card. Compared to that of others, it is very special. It is like the number zero. Empty, yet holding infinite potential within itself."

"E-Empty?"

"The Persona ability is the ability to control one's own heart. And the heart is strengthened by bonds."

"As you form bonds with others, your social links will gradually develop. The power of these social links is what determines your Persona's power." Margaret takes over once more, gazing at me with those unwavering, powerful eyes.

"Social Links are necessary for more than just strengthening your Persona. At times, they will help guide the way to the truth that you are pursuing."

"Where will your awakened power of the wild card take you? I look forward to traveling the road of your destiny together." And he chuckles. Looks like they've finished. Now I can finally say what I've been wanting to.

"B-Before this goes any-" but before I can say another word, my vision goes blurry. Why did I wait this long to speak? I am truly a coward. I don't have the guts to go forward, and yet I don't even have the guts to go back...

()()()()()()()()()()

Saturday, April 16, 2011

My eyes open once more to the sounds of birds chirping outside my window. The curtains are drawn, yet the sun shines through the slits, casting shadows on the floor. This stands in stark contrast to the feelings inside: turmoil, anguish, anger. I didn't ask for this. I only wanted to live my life peacefully, and yet not a single person has asked what my opinion on what is happening. Can anyone honestly say after that fight with Yosuke's shadow that they are interested in that type of madness for who knows how long? And tracking down a murderer? You'd have to be insane to say yes to something like that!

That's when I notice something. I've been trying to take the covers off for a while, but my hands haven't moved at all. Only now do I realize it: I'm so stiff that I can't move an inch. The fight yesterday has so thoroughly drained me that I don't even feel pain. I literally can't feel anything! Just rolling onto my side is an ordeal. As I'm wondering what I'm supposed to do now, I hear Uncle calling from downstairs.

"Souji, I have to go to work. Listen, I know that your school uses email to communicate. I've left my laptop here for you to use just for today. I'll need it back once I get home. Alright, later." I hear the sound of the door opening and closing as he leaves. A laptop? Great! Now if only I could get out of bed to use it.

End Chapter 12


	14. Chapter 13: Disaster is Just a Step Away

**A/N: As always, a key is in effect to differentiate between Izanagi and Nestis**

**#...Izanagi**

**$...Nestis**

()()()()()()()()()()()

"_How old are you now?"_

"_I'm five!"_

"_Good. Now listen, because this is important. In this world, there is one thing that separates people. Do you know what that is?"_

"_No"_

"_The answer is talent. Talent is why your father never got anywhere. It's because he lacks it. But you don't lack it. You have lots of it. And that's why you are going to become great. And one day, you will get everything I lost back. Do you understand?"  
"Yes mommy!"_

Chapter 13: Disaster is always just a step away...

Saturday, April 16, 2011

How strange. Just yesterday I was summoning demons out of my head and fighting shadows in an alternate dimension, and now I'm so weak I can't even move out of bed. And on this, the first day that I don't have anything to do. This is supposed to be my relaxation time!

But thankfully, since today is Saturday, I can sleep in. Let's see, the time is now seven in the morning. If I can sleep till eleven, maybe I can move. As I close my eyes once more, I swear I can hear someone scoffing.

()()()()()()()()()()

When I open my eyes once more, the sun is clearly streaming in through my window, and thankfully, it feels like my body is in better condition than it was this morning. Although I'm still stiff, it seems like I can finally move around. From the sound of cartoons coming from downstairs, I guess that Nanako is watching TV. As I gingerly make my way toward the bathroom, I reach out for the doorknob with my right arm, and pause. The memories of what happened the night before come rushing back. I stare at my hand, trying to see if I can see any signs of scarring.

After finishing my shower, which lasted quite a bit longer than it should have, I stare at the mirror once more. The face looking back at me is far more gaunt, with dark lines under the eyes. Surprising to think just five days ago everything was fine.

As I walk into the kitchen, I notice that Uncle's laptop is sitting on the table. That's right...Yosuke said that he would send me an email yesterday. Actually, I haven't had a chance to check my email since I arrived. I take a seat, and boot it up. Thankfully, Uncle hasn't set a password. While I'm opening up a web browser, Nanako, who has been sitting by the TV, gets up and walks over. She doesn't say anything, just stares at the screen.

After a few seconds of this, Nanako apparently becomes bored, as she turns around and walks back to the TV, sitting down. But for just a fraction of a second, I catch a glimpse of what looks like...sadness? My eyes flash, and the white and blue are stronger than ever.

This is becoming serious. I've lost track of the number of times this has happened over the last week. At first I thought I could ignore it and it would vanish, just like I did for so many years. But no matter how hard I try to push it aside, this problem just won't go away. Maybe I should call my parents.

Ha. Now there's a wonderful idea. I can just imagine the type of advice _they'd_ give me. I'd be better off calling one of those fake fortune tellers that show up from time to time on TV, and asking for their advice.

While I'm in thought, the computer finishes booting up, and I quickly log into my email. It's a good thing I did, because there are well over 50 messages, dating back from the week classes started. I notice that right at the top, dating from about 00:15 this morning, a message from Yosuke. I click on it, with no great enthusiasm.

_I wanted to get into contact with you, but then remembered that you didn't have a cell phone. Dude, that's something we've got to take care of. Anyway, something happened, and I need to talk to you about it. I'll be at the food court at college at eleven. Meet me there._

Why on earth is he contacting me? I check my watch, and realize that it's already 10:30. As I get up, my muscles twitch, causing me to almost fall back on the chair. Looks like I'm still sore. Well, guess I won't be able to make it on time, huh?

()()()()()()()()()()()

At 11:30, I finally arrive at the food court. I'm a little sluggish, but apart from that, I'm surprised to realize that I'm feeling quite fine. I was certain that it would be at least a week before I was back on my feet. I wonder what's going on. As I enter the food court, I see Yosuke sitting at a table to one side, flipping open his cell-phone, and looking more than a little frustrated. I sigh, and walk over.

"Dude, where you been? I've been waiting here for ages. You really need to get yourself a cell-phone. Anyway, listen, did you watch the midnight channel last night? It was raining, after all."

That's why he made me come here? I thought we were done with this.

"I s-see. D-Did you see who it was?"

"I couldn't get a clear look. It was very fuzzy, but the outline was definitely a girl's. That makes three that we know of. What does this all mean? Is there somebody out there who's getting some sick pleasure out of targeting women?"

I remember a certain girl and a certain scream. Is it possible that the person I ran into is responsible for what's happening now? I shudder involuntarily, though Yosuke notices.

"Hey man, it's cool! We have power now, so we can definitely do something. This time, we'll make sure that what happened to the announcer and Saki-senpai doesn't happen again. So, put it there, partner." And he puts out his hand.

I don't know why, but I reach out to shake it. The second I do, I hear a large sound, and a voice, deep within, speaks to me.

_-Thou art I and I am Thou_

_Thou has formed the Magician Link_

_This bond shall be your eyes to see the Truth_

_In the future, we of the Magician Arcana shall provide you power-_

And just like that, the voice ends. But at the same time, I feel something change inside me. I close my eyes, hesitantly, and all of a sudden, I can _see_ what appear to be floating names: Pixie, Orobas, and…Jack Frost? What does all this mean? Am I really going insane? As if to answer, I hear another voice, one whom I recognize immediately.

"As you form bonds, your power will strengthen. They are improved by the feelings of the heart. They can also provide you with valuable aid in the struggles ahead."

Igor. If Yosuke was one part of the problem, then Igor is most definitely the other. But what can I do about all this?

"You alright dude? You zoned out there for a bit." Yosuke is looking at me, seemingly oblivious to what he just did. I want to say something: something to make him understand what his continual interference has done to me. But words do not come. As I'm wondering what I'm supposed to say, I hear another set of footsteps running towards us. Looking up from the table, I see Chie approaching.

"I've…been…looking everywhere for you!" Chie says as she tries to catch her breath.

"Huh? Didn't you get my text message? I told you that I'd be here at the food court with Souji. Anyway, what's going on? Why are you so out of breath?"

"Is what you told me yesterday true? That people that appear on that Midnight Channel thing disappear?" That's odd. I don't remember telling her anything like that. Oh, Yosuke must have.

"Yeah. We confirmed it when we went over to the other side and met that bear…thing. In fact, that's what we were just talking about. But why are you bringing it up?"

"Well, I watched the Midnight Channel last night, out of curiosity, and I think the girl that I saw on there… was Yukiko."

Amagi? Why would she appear on the Midnight Channel?

"Okay. First of all calm down. The girl that I saw on TV last night was fuzzy. I could kinda see an outline, but that's it. Did you try calling her?"

"I did, this morning, and I couldn't get through! What if something's happened to her?" Chie's panicking. Yosuke starts thinking then looks at her.

"Don't jump to conclusions. We're not positive about anything yet. Try calling her again. If you can't reach her on her cell-phone, try calling the hotel, and ask them to put her through."

Chie calms down, and pulls out her phone. She calls Amagi's number first, but doesn't get through, as her face pulls into a grimace, and she's shaking lightly. But then her face lights up as she calls the second number.

"Is Yukiko there? She is? I couldn't reach her and I was a little worried. No, that's fine. Just tell her I said hello, and I'll talk with her tomorrow."

She hangs up and sighs. Then Chei looks at Yosuke, and her face darkens.

"I can't believe you Yosuke! You had me so worried when you told me last night and then I couldn't get in touch with her!"

"Hey! I was trying to calm you down! I didn't even know who appeared on TV last night. You were the one who thought it was Yukiko!"

And the two of them start yelling at one another. Judging from their facial features, it looks like they could go on for quite a while. As I reach into my pocket, I feel my wallet and remember that I still need to purchase a cell phone.

"U-Um, I need to buy a new phone. Can w-we go to Junes?" That shuts them up, and Yosuke looks at me.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you don't have one do you. Alright, to Junes we go!" Chie looks at him, and then sighs.

"Right, right. Anyway, I have homework I need to get done, so I'm going to leave. I was worried when I couldn't reach Yukiko, but it looks like I was worried for nothing. I'll see you guys on Monday."

Yosuke watches Chie leave, then turns to me.

"Okay, then. Let's go catch the bus."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

A half hour later, we're in Junes, staring at phones. Yosuke was disappointed to learn that I couldn't buy the model he pointed out before, but we settle on a fairly nice phone, complete with touch screen. As I hold it, I remember that Uncle called the money he lent me a loan. I'm going to have to find a way to pay him back. I wonder if there are any jobs that let me work from home.

"Neat phone, huh? By the way, allow me to be the first number in your phone book." He pulls out his cell-phone, and we trade numbers. Yosuke pauses, with a small smile on his face, then turns and walks to the TV section. Sighing, I follow him. He stops in front of a fairly large TV.

"You know, I tried what you did, sticking your hand through the TV? I could. So I guess that means that the power we have is what allows us to do it? To be honest, I'm actually really confused. I mean, I know I have this power, this Persona thing, but I really know next to nothing about it."

That's true, now that I think about it. I haven't figured out what Izanagi and Nestis are. Igor called them 'facades that a person shows to the world' but I don't buy it. Neither of them seem even remotely like me. Izanagi is too brash, too…powerful. Nestis feels somewhat closer, but she's too intelligent, too calm.

"You know what's strange, though? I thought that Jiraiya would be like I am and talk a lot, but he doesn't say much. He claims that a ninja's role is to observe and act on behalf of his master, but not speak. So, I just talk more to make up the difference!" And he starts laughing. So even Yosuke's Persona isn't like him?

"Anyway, I need to get going. I promised dad that I would help him out with the store. We're shorthanded…again. I swear, sometimes it seems that the workers we hire act like this is some kinda vacation. But I don't want to bore you." Thanks. I really don't care.

"Oh right, before I go. We should watch the Midnight Channel again tonight. I checked the weather forecast, and it's calling for rain. If someone does show up, it's going to be up to us to get them out, right?" I nod, without conviction. I need to set things straight once and for all: I'm not a part of this.

With that, Yosuke leaves. Sighing, I head back out to catch a bus home. As I'm standing at the bus stop, waiting, all the frustration, confusion, and anger just bursts out all at once.

"Why am I constantly being told what to do? I have to go back into that world to rescue someone? Last time I almost lost my hand and couldn't move for hours! What do I do?"

**$'Why should you go? You are under no obligation to do anything for him. You owe him nothing.'**

'Nestis? Yeah, you're right! I don't owe him anything. Why should I stick my head out for someone else's sake?' Just as I think this, Izanagi joins the conversation.

**#'Obligation? Perhaps not. But are you sincerely telling me that you are willing to leave someone in that world to die, alone?'**

**$'This world has always operated on the principle of self before others. After all, these people are simply strangers. If you barely know them, why help them?'**

**#'That may be true. But that is only in a situation where you stand to gain nothing. Here, you have a chance to gain true comrades, people who would never betray you.'**

**$'A 'True Comrade' does not make your decisions for you. A true friend would not order you around.'**

**#'Humans are all bound by certain conventions. Merely by living they accept that some decisions will be made for them whether they like them or not.'**

**$'Decisions made for you? Hah! Don't make me laugh. Decisions that others make mean nothing at all. All he stated was that he would abide by the terms of the contract.' **

**#'That contract states that he will accept responsibility for his actions. Is he not violating the contract? He is refusing to provide aid when it could be given!'**

**$'As long as he accepts responsibility for his choices, he is well within his right to refuse. What good will helping them do? What can he gain from them? Nothing.'**

**#'Have you forgotten the words of the prophet in the vehicle? That his destiny is to find the answers to this tragedy.'**

**$'He could do it alone. Better to be alone than with people who would simply drag him down. He does not need them.'**

**#'An impossibility. Without the aid of others, a fool is nothing. What you are suggesting is that man is an island. And that is blatantly false.'**

'...People cannot live for themselves?'

**$'Does he need people who will drag him to his death? They are putting in him in unnecessary danger here.'**

**#'His future depends on this. If he fails at this task, there is nothing that awaits him!'**

**$'Do you want him to die? Is that all you care about?'**

**#'Death? I do not seek his death! But if one must die, better to die a hero, even if only for a split second, then to live as a coward for all eternity.'**

**$'You talk of tasks and actions. But what of the boy himself?'**

**#'What are you living for, fool?'**

'What am I living for?'

**$'Better to live to see another day than to die early.'**

**#'For what? To live knowing that you could have saved someone? Do you need a reward? Is your existence so pitiful that without material return, nothing is worth moving for?'**

**$'Not a reward. The knowledge that you survived to see another day. What's more important than one's life? To die as hero? What a farce. What can be accomplished after death?'**

**#'Courage! The knowledge that you are a pillar. That when the world shakes, you are something to hold onto.'**

**$'You'll be dead then. You wouldn't even be able to see the results of your actions.'**

**#'Then that is fine! At least you would have died for a reason.'**

**$'You die before being able to see what you fought for. Why bother fighting at all?'**

**#'Are you content? Are you satisfied living an average life? A life that has no greater purpose than to wake up and then sleep once more? Are you alive?'**

**$'Rather an average life than to charge right in and die!'**

**#'Then step back! Become prepared! There is value in struggling, believe me!'**

**$'Struggling and failing, isn't that the routine of your life, child? Why start something when you know you'll fail? Step back now. This is not worth your life.'**

Those words. Those words resound somewhere deep inside my heart. After all, isn't this the way I've been living until now? Why start something, when you are doomed to fail it in the end? Even Izanagi can't deny that, as he speaks with a softer tone.

**#'...You do not know that it will end in failure.'**

**$'Do you want to suffer through that pain again? Do you really want to feel the agony of knowing you tried so hard, but still failed in the end? You don't need them. You do not need this. Just step back and do not fight. Remember the pain, of how much it hurts.'**

'...You're right. I don't want to suffer again. I want to be free. I don't have to fight for these people!'

**#'You are making a mistake, you idiot!'**

**$'He is not. You are right, Souji. You don't have to suffer anymore. Do you accept the responsibility for the consequences of your actions?'**

'I do.'

**#'Curse you harpy! How dare you?'**

**$'I am doing what is best for him.'**

'Of course. I have the right to decide what I want to do.'

**$'You who only want honor, and for this boy to become a hero. You don't deserve to be here. And you most certainly do not deserve to be called a god. Especially the God of Truth.'**

'Izanagi, I've made up my mind. Don't speak to me again. I want nothing more to do with you."

**$'You heard the child. Never speak to him again.'**

And then, silence. Even without hearing his voice, I know that Izanagi has gone. Contentment reaches my heart and calms it, and for the first time since I've arrived in Tokyo, I finally made my own decision.

Now, all I have to do is tell the people who disturbed my peace, placed annoying requirements on me, told me what I must do without a thought for my feelings, that _I_ will decide what I'll do. I will be free, free to live my life, without the problems of others on my shoulders.

With that thought, it feels like a weight lifts from my shoulders, and a genuine smile reaches my face. I almost miss the fact that the bus arrives, but now, nothing can faze me. I get on, and relax as I take a seat.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As I enter the doorway to the house I'm greeted by the blaring TV. I drop my bag at the staircase, and hear the announcer talking about an imminent speech from the Governor of Tokyo. I walk over, and take a seat on the sofa. Nanako looks over briefly, then looks back.

It's only now that it strikes me. Usually, my eyes would have flashed whenever Nanako had an expression like that. This time, nothing! I've done it! I'm cured. It's almost enough to start laughing. The governor comes on the air, dressed in a dark suit with a somber look.

_It is with a heavy heart that I come before you, citizens of Tokyo. As you are all undoubtedly aware, in the past four days, three women have died, all in tragic circumstances. It is a truly dark day for our beloved city._

_Many people have been affected, and there is obviously much anger about how this happened, and why. I want you all to know that we are taking this as seriously as possible, with police resources from all over the country being brought in. Apart from the rewards being offered by the families of the deceased, the city is also providing a substantial reward for any information that might lead us to the people responsible for these crimes._

_I am asking all of you to please assist us. Although the Tokyo police force is using all avenues at their disposal, if you know anything, anything at all, please let them know._

_In memory of the women who have fallen, I am asking that all people hold a minute of silence at noon tomorrow. The Tokyo government will not remain idle. We are calling together a task force to study the causes of violence against women, and will be asking for recommendations, including heavier penalties and jail time, for people who commit such acts._

_It is said that evil triumphs only when good men do nothing. And we will show that the people of Tokyo will not allow this evil to go unchecked._

_Thank you._

The announcement ends, and cuts back to the studio, where analysts are talking about what he said. I breathe a sigh of relief. Now that the government is stepping in, there isn't any need for me to do anything. The police can handle it, and I will simply go back to living my every day life, as a normal university student.

**$'Do not forget, however, that you must inform those who tried to persuade you that you are done dancing to their tune.'**

Of course. I'll make sure to let them both know, Yosuke and Igor. Once those two are out of my life, everything will be fine. As I walk upstairs, I notice that it is already close to midnight. Laughing, I look out the window to see that it has started to rain. The Midnight Channel should be coming on. I wonder what will happen? Well, it's not my responsibility to do anything now that the police are on the case.

The screen flickers, only this time, it isn't a blur. I'm staring at a clear picture of a person standing in front of a large castle, in a flowing pink dress, cut as low as possible across the chest without revealing what lies underneath. It's only when I take a closer look that I realize who it is. I take a deep breath and stare, unblinking.

Yukiko Amagi is staring back at me.

End Chapter 13

**A/N: I will be updating the status of next chapter on my profile page, so that you will know when the next chapter should be published. **


	15. Chapter 14: Reckoning

_"We need to talk. What's this I hear about you failing the test? Don't you understand? Your father has never been promoted! Not even once. He's a good for nothing failure who just drags this family down. Do you intend to do the same thing?"_

_"N-No..."_

_"I've told you time and time again, that if you want to be elite, you have to have talent. But what do I see here? Barely passing grades! No sports ability whatsoever. There is nothing here that shows that you are elite!"_

_"N-No, that's not true!"_

_"No what? You're even starting to sound like him. That pathetic downward glance, that stutter. I thought that you were something special, a prodigy. Turns out that you have your father's qualities. I guess I shouldn't have expected anything. Go on, fail some more. A failure once, a failure forever. I was wrong to believe in you."_

()()()()()()()()()()_  
_

**A/N: Here is the key for Nestis**

**$...Nestis  
**

Chapter 14: Reckoning

Saturday, April 16, 2011

I blink. I stare. And I am fairly certain that my mouth just hit the floor. Nevertheless, my mind refuses to process it. I barely spoke with her a day ago, and now she shows up on the Midnight Channel? What does it mean? How did she end up on the other side?

_Good evening everyone. Tonight, Princess Yukiko has a big surprise! I'm going to score myself a hot stud!_

Did she just say what I think she just said? Is this really Yukiko? She seemed nothing like this in person. I suppose Playboy should be happy at least.

_Welcome to "Not a Dream, Not a Hoax!" Princess Yukiko's hunt for her Prince Charming. And I came prepared, wearing my lacy unmentionables and stacked from top to bottom. _

As she says this, she leans over, and the camera catches her cleavage perfectly, completely cutting out her face. In a way, it reminds me of that reporter I met back when I first arrived.

_I'm out to catch a whole harem and the best of the lot is going to be all mine! Well, here I go!_

And with that, she turns and runs into a rather ornate castle. I gasp when I realize that she ran right through a vortex. This means she is most definitely in the other world. And if she stays there too long...Didn't I promise that I was done? Am I having second thoughts? What should I do?

Strangely enough, neither persona within me provide an answer. Izanagi I understand, but Nestis would usually chime in with some good advice. I wonder what's going on?

With no answers forthcoming, I decide to call it a night. Just as I'm about to turn off the light, my newly purchased cell-phone goes off. Since there's only one person who knows the number, it's fairly obvious who is making the call.

"Did you see that just now? That was definitely Yukiko-san. But how could that be? Chie checked this afternoon, and Yukiko was still at the hotel. And what the heck was with what she was saying? 'Score a hot stud?' That didn't sound like her at all!" Yosuke is clearly panicking, though he sounds excited at the same time. Perhaps now he gets his chance to play hero.

"I d-don't know what to make of i-it. She seemed d-different somehow."

"What do we do? What happened to Yukiko-san?"

"Why n-not try calling Chie and see if she can get in t-touch with Amagi." 'Just leave me out of this' I didn't add.

"Good idea. I'll get in touch with Chie and see if she can reach Yukiko-san. Anyway, let's plan to meet at the Junes Food Court tomorrow at noon. If she really is on the other side, we're going to have to do something about it. Alright, see you at noon." With that he hangs up.

I need to spell it out, once and for all, tomorrow. I am done with this, and nothing will change my mind. But for now, I need some sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()

_"Alright. Thanks everyone for meeting up tonight. Let's do this again next week, OK?"_

_"Yeah!" "Great idea." "See you guys then!"_

_"Will you be alright getting home by yourself? You look a little buzzed."_

_"I-I'll beee fine. You're...You're jush worrying too much!"_

_"Alright then. See y'all later!"_

Huh? What's going on? Am I dreaming? But I don't know any of these faces...

_"Man, maybe I did have a little too much to drink. But once in a while isn't too bad. Uh, but I still have that project due in a week."_

Project? I haven't been assigned any projects. And why is my voice female?

"_Damn. Now my shoes have come undone."_ The woman I'm following giggles. _"Or maybe it was Matsuda? I always knew he had a crush on me. Well, he is kinda cute..."_ As she's saying this, she bends down to fix her shoes, and just for a second, I see her face reflected in a window of a store. It's disturbingly familiar, but I can't quite remember from where I've seen her.

_"Oh man, it's already this late? And it looks like it'sh going to rain. I should hurry. Oh! That's right, there's a short cut near the convenience store here, isn't there?"_ Convenience store? No, this is impossible...

_"Let's see, go down this alley, turn left, and that will lead me to Yochomachi, right? Or was it turn right? I can never remember...Huh, who's that?"_

_"I see you! A delicious, tasty morsel."_ Something appears from the shadows, but if it's human, I've never seen one like him before. His eyes are bright yellow, and what looks like blood vessels are clearly bulging from his face. His hands are constantly tightening and relaxing, and he stumbles as he walks forward, with one leg seemingly collapsing before catching his weight.

_"W-who are you? What do you want with me?"_ The girl is backpedaling, and the fear in her voice is obvious.

_"Tell me, whore, do you like fire?"_ And with that, he acts as if he's about to throw something at her, or is it at me? I can't tell! All I can see is what she is seeing! But the next second a massive gust of..._something_ hits me, and I'm thrown against a wall.

_"Ahhh!"_ I'm in pain! The wall juts into my back, and I hit the ground. Before I even have a chance to move, he leaps at me, in a grip much stronger than I expected. He's laughing, and flecks of his drool splatter across my face.

_"Please, please don't kill me. Do whatever you want, take whatever you want, but please don't kill me!"_ He's tearing at my clothes. Why is he doing this to me? I'm supposed to be going home. I'm supposed to be there with mama and papa. Why is this happening? Where are my friends? What's going to happen? Somebody save me!

_"That's right, scream more. It makes the feeling so much more thrilling. The others screamed like this, but your voice is so much sweeter. Young ones really are better."_ I turn my head, trying to block it all out. And that's when I see him. No. That's when I see _me. _I'm staring at me, Souji.

"**UKOBACH!"**

I stare at me, with a look I know only too well. Fear. Hope. Pleading. Desperation.

_"Please, help me! PLEASE! SAVE ME!"_ But what's with the expression on my face? Why do I look so pathetic? Why am I just standing there? Why aren't you, why isn't Souji, why aren't I...saving myself? Move, stop him before he attacks! And then, it all happens, seemingly in slow motion. He, no, Souji, no, I turn and run. And at the same second I turn back to see this _thing_ in front of me, dancing with fire held within a spoon.

_"Farewell bitch. Don't worry, I'll enjoy your corpse. **AGI**!"_ It burns, it burns. It hurts so much. Please make it stop! I can't bear this. Please help me! I can't hear anything. Why can't I hear anything? Please, please, PLEASE!

"AHHHHH!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sunday, April 17, 2011

"AHHH!" I jerk out of bed, panting, in a cold sweat. I immediately throw my hands at my face, almost hard enough to punch myself out. I feel the stubbly growth of a day old beard, and when I reach for my hair, sure enough, it's the same old mess that sits atop Souji's, no, _my_ hair. As my heart slowly stops racing, I can do nothing but gasp. Finally, the panic attack subsides. I collapse back into bed.

'W-What was that? What did I see? Was that...the Dokuzo girl? It felt so real...Was that how I really looked?'

**$'That, child, is the danger one puts himself in if he tries to go further than he should. Do you see now, the risks that you must take if you choose to help that girl?'**

'Nestis? I thought you had stopped talking. But that girl...she seemed so pitiful. Was I wrong when I ran? Maybe I could've...'

**$'If you had tried to act there, then there might have been two dead people instead of one. There was nothing you could have done, so do not worry yourself. Remember, today is the day that you tell them, all of them, that you are through. You don't want to experience that pain again, do you?'**

'Yeah, I guess you are right'. Taking a look at the time, it's already 8:30 in the morning. I'm supposed to meet Yosuke and Chie at noon in the Junes Food Court. That gives me enough time to get ready, and then head to the bookstore to buy my college textbooks. With all the insanity that's been happening this last week, I never got the chance to purchase them.

As I'm looking through my clothes for something to wear, I come across my old school uniform from Yasogami High. I'll admit that my high school life was horrible for the most part, but the one thing that I did like was that the uniform was surprisingly decent looking, even on someone like me. If you buttoned the jacket, it would almost pass for formal wear. Feeling a twinge of nostalgia, I place the uniform on a hangar, then place it in the closet. After grabbing my clothes, I head out the door.

As I walk into the living room, Nanako is sitting by herself, watching the television as usual. And Uncle is nowhere to be found, as usual. At least some things are staying consistent in this city. As I walk over to her, she stops watching the television to turn to me.

"Dad isn't coming home for a while. He says that he has too much work."

"I-I see. Um, I n-need to go out. Will you be o-okay staying by yourself?" Even if I do have to go to Junes, leaving an eight year old girl by herself seems a bit heartless.

"You can go. I'll be fine. Ooh. The sun's come out. I should hang the laundry outside." Well, looks like she's capable of handling things just fine. With that, I head out the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()

First thing I need to do is purchase my college textbooks. I remember Chie telling me that the store was in a local shopping center close to the University. I've become an expert on using the Tokyo bus system: Get on, avoid eye contact, curl up into a ball, and wait till you arrive at your destination. It's actually quite relaxing once you get used to it. Occasionally someone will take the seat next to you, but for the most part, people here try to avoid interacting with one another.

The bookstore is thankfully quiet, as most of the students have already purchased their books. As I walk around, I recoil as I look at the prices. I remember Amagi telling me that this bookstore was cheaper than the one on campus. If these prices are considered low, I'd hate to think about how much I'd have to pay elsewhere.

After lugging what feels like half my own weight in books to the counter, only to almost faint from the price, I'm left with a significantly heavier bag, and a significantly lighter wallet. Counting my money, it comes out to exactly 3200 yen. If I'm lucky, and save well, maybe I can stretch this out for another few weeks. If not, I'm going to need to find a job, and quickly. Glancing up at the large clock in front of the store, the time now is 11:30.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

A short bus ride later leaves me in front of Junes. The store is as busy as ever, with people streaming in and out. A sign by the entrance says that there will be a hero show for kids in a couple of weeks time, so 'Make sure you don't miss it!' Scoffing at the silliness of it all, I enter the store.

As I make my way through the store, a sudden rush of people, apparently attempting to reach some sale or other, blocks my path. I'm stuck outside the floral section while I'm waiting for the crowd to clear. While I'm standing there, I overhear a florist inside talking to a customer.

"Yes, it is true that certain flowers have special meanings. Depending on the type of floral arrangement or bouquet, different messages can be sent. However, each flower has a unique meaning, and you have to choose carefully, or you might end up insulting the person!"

"I-I see. So what types of flowers would be good for a funeral?"

"A funeral symbolizes a farewell, a goodbye. A good flower would be this one here," the florist pauses, and points to a group of flowers arranged around a central, green spire. "This is gladiolus, a flower that represents 'Strength of Character'."

"I see. What about this flower?" The customer is now pointing to a large bouquet, filled with a variety of flowers, some white, others blue, purple, or red. It's a very pretty arrangement.

"Ah. That arrangement is meant more for showy decorations at home. It is a very bad choice for a funeral, as the anemone flower represents 'Refusal, abandonment, or forsaken'."

Hmm...how strange. To think that flowers could have such vast meanings. I will definitely never hold a gladiolus flower for its meaning. That's assuming of course, I even have a girl to give a flower too.

()()()()()()()()()()

After making it through the crush of people, all of whom seem desperate to buy side dishes at half off, I make it to the Food Court, which is just as busy as the rest of the store. I spot Yosuke and Chie sitting at a table on the far side of the room. Both of them are staring darkly into space, with Yosuke tapping his fingers relentlessly against his against his folded arms. Chie looks up and motions me to take a seat. I place myself opposite them and put my bags down. Before I can pause for breath Yosuke starts talking.

"Glad you came. We were waiting for you. Now, I spoke with Chie last night, and she tried calling Yukiko-san, but didn't have any luck. This morning, she was about to call the hotel, but instead Yukiko-san's father called instead. He was wondering if maybe Yukiko-san had gone to stay with Chie for the night." He finishes, and Chie almost immediately starts talking.

"Yukiko sometimes comes over to stay, but she always tells me before, and she wouldn't run away from home." She's close to tears. Yosuke nods.

"Right, that's why it's obvious that she has to be on the other side, in that TV world. I don't know how she got there, but right now, we need to get her back. After that, we can wonder about how it happened. The one good thing is that there isn't any rain expected for a while, which means no fog. So hopefully, she won't be in any immediate danger." Chie sniffles, then looks at Yosuke, an almost surprised expression on her face.

"Wow, Yosuke, you almost sounded cool there for a second." Yosuke snorts.

"Hey, what do you mean 'almost'? I worked on that speech for hours!" He then turns to me.

"Alright, so here's the plan. The two of us go in, find Teddie, and then get to Yukiko. Hopefully we can get her back before anything bad hap-" Chie jumps in immediately.

"Oh no. Not this time. This time I'm coming with you."

"WHAT?" Yosuke practically screams, drawing the attention of the tables around us. He goes on in quieter voice. "Listen, you have no idea what you are talking about. It's dangerous on that side."

"Exactly. That's why I'm coming with you. She's my friend, my best friend. And I am not some helpless girl who can't do anything. I can fight just fine on my own."

"Yeah, your repeated attacks have shown that enough times." Yosuke mumbles. "Fine. But you have to stay behind us at all times. If you do exactly as we say, then you can come. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Jeez, no need to treat me like a kid." Chie is dismissing this as some kind of joke. Well, she's more than welcome to think that way if she wants.

"Well, now that we have three as opposed to two, we're going to have to go in better prepared. We went in last time with a golf club, but that was destroyed at the end. So, where are we going to get our hands on weapons?" Should I try speaking up now? Chie answers before I have a chance to say anything.

"Weapons? Well, I know a place." She does?

"You do? Holy crap, I was just joking. I was thinking we were going to have to go in with broomsticks. How did you know about it? Where is it?" Yosuke asks.

"Huh? Oh, I was watching one of my favorite martial arts movies, and there was this one fighter who fought with his feet, and he had a special pair of sandals that allowed him to kick with all his might. I wanted a pair, so I looked for anything like it, and I found this shop, called Daidara's. He's some kinda blacksmith, goes back in his family for generations or something. Anyway, he sells all kinda neat stuff. Maybe we can find something there?"

"Alright, now we're in action. Let's head to Daidara's and then to rescue Yukiko. This should be a piece of cake!" No, this conversation is getting away from me! I have to say it now. But why can't I say it?

**$'You finally made up your mind. Now is not the time to hesitate. Speak up, and let these worthless hanger-ons know their place.'**

Nestis is right. I'm not going to continue being pushed around. I'm going to stand up for myself! I take a deep breath, and gather my courage together.

"There's something I need to say." Wow, I didn't even stutter. Apparently it catches the other two off-guard as well.

"Huh? Oh wow, for a second I didn't think you said that. You sounded like a completely different person. What's up?" Yosuke is looking at me expectantly. So is Chie. I take another deep breath.

"I will not help you." That was surprisingly easy.

"...What?" Both are staring at me, unblinking.

"I...will not help you. I don't want to fight anymore."

"Haha. Wow, Souji, I didn't know you liked to pull pranks like that. You almost had me for a second." Chie starts laughing, and a second later, Yosuke joins in. Looks like I'll need to spell it out for them.

"I'm not l-lying, and this is definitely not a joke. I've seen enough of that world to l-last me a life time, and I'm d-done fighting these 'shadows' or whatever that bear likes to call them." What's happening?

"You're not lying are you?" Yosuke looks at me seriously. "How can you possibly say something like this with a straight face?"

"You d-don't remember it b-because you were u-unconscious. But I h-had to fight a d-damn shadow that w-was incredibly d-dangerous. I a-almost lost m-my right arm b-because of i-it."

"What? I didn't hear about this." Chie is looking at me concerned. But I go on.

"I-I'm sorry t-that A-Amagi has e-ended up there. B-But th-this isn't m-my proq," I started out fine, why can't I speak normally anymore? "I m-mean, not my problem!" I literally have to yell the last few words out.

"Not your problem? Yukiko is in there! All alone! And you, you have this extraordinary power that could save her! You could fight what's happening! And you... you're just going to walk away from this?" Chie almost yells. Yosuke is just staring at me. I'm slowly starting to sweat.

"I-It's not m-my c-concern. D-Do y-you k-know th-that I was b-beat up by s-somebody b-because I got c-close to her? I d-didn't even saw, I meant say, s-say that I f-found her a-attractive! A-and you k-know what? N-not a s-single pe-pe-person c-came t-to r-rescue m-me. N-Now w-why sho-should I g-go o-out o-of my w-way, r-risking m-my life? I c-could d-d-d-"

I can't even finish my last sentence. What's happening to me? Why can't I speak?

But there's no need for me to say anything more, because Yosuke chooses that instant to get up, walk to my side of the table, and grab me by my collar. He yanks me up so that I'm standing eye to him.

"I knew that you had a few problems. Your stuttering for one, and the fact that you always seemed shy around us. But I really believed deep down inside that you were a good guy; that when push came to shove, you would do the right thing." He's hissing this to me, oblivious to the whisperings around us, as people watch.

I need to end this, once and for all.

"I g-guess y-you t-thought w-wr-wrong." Why can't I speak? The next second, I feel a fist connect with my face, as Yosuke punches me. It hurts, hard. I didn't think a guy like him could punch like that. I hit the ground, and the taste of copper in my mouth informs me that he probably drew blood.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I suppose I wasn't looking for the worst in you though. I was wrong to believe in a piece of trash like you." At the same second, I feel a strange, gut-wrenching sensation within me, as if somebody is twisting a knife in my stomach. A voice speaks out, somber, powerful, yet sad

_-The Magician Link has been reversed_

_Until you correct this, we of the Magician Arcana will not lend you our power_

_The eyes needed to see the truth are sealed once more-_

The voice stops speaking, and yet at the same time, I feel weaker, not in a physical sense, but something deeper within me. Yosuke is staring at me, again ignoring the voices around us.

"Chie and I are heading to Daidara's now to get what we need. We're going into the TV tomorrow after school, 3:30. Show up, if you suddenly decide that saving a person's life is something worth fighting for. Otherwise, never show your face in front of me again. Because I swear, the next time you do, I'll make sure you regret it." With that, he turns and walks away.

Chie looks at his figure as it leaves Junes, then turns to me.

"I thought that Yukiko was somebody that you might feel a connection towards. I guessed wrong. I'm surprised. I didn't think you were a coward. You heard what he said, didn't you? Don't make the wrong choice. Or what he does to you won't be nearly as bad as what I'll do to you." She leaves as well, leaving me lying on the floor of the Junes Food Court, being stared at by everyone.

I have to get out of here.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As I walk to the bus stop, rubbing my aching jaw, I feel Nestis stirring within.

**$'You made the right choice. Those fools would have led you blindly to your grave. Now you will live a full and happy life, without fear, without pain.'**

I guess that's true. I should be happy. So why does what Yosuke and Chie said still resound in my ears? Their words shouldn't have been any different from what all the others who wrote me off said. Why?

**$'Do not concern yourself with such useless thoughts. There is only one last thread left to cut before you can move forward once more.'**

One more? And that's when something glows in my pocket. Reaching in, I realize it's the Velvet Key that Igor gave me. Of course, I need to settle things with the residents of the Velvet Room. As my hand closes tightly around the key, the world suddenly pauses, and right in front of me is a blue door. The key glows, and the door knob resonates in response. I put the key in, and turn. And just like that, the door opens. Stepping in, I find myself once more in the limousine. Only now, the fog outside the limo has gotten much, much thicker. So thick I can't even tell if the vehicle is moving.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor is sitting, as always, across a table from me. Only this time, there are only two cards on the table. One I notice is the fool. The second is Fortuna, lying at an angle on top of it. Margaret is watching the cards with great interest, as if expecting them to jump up and dance.

"Though it has been only a short while, it seems many things have changed since last we met. A bond formed, and then broken, and a fate that dangles calamitously, only needing a single cut before disappearing forever." He looks down at the cards, and then back at me.

"Do you remember the terms of the contract?"

That accursed contract. If I hadn't signed it, none of this would have happened.

"The contract stated that you would accept full responsibility for your actions. Interestingly enough, the choices you have made still remain in line with the contract, even if the outcome is now far more obscure than before." He flips the cards over, then stares at Margaret. She nods, and then turns to me.

"Know this: we residents of the Velvet Room will support you, no matter what choice you make. But understand, that all choices have ramifications, some that have far greater impact than just on yourself. The meaning of the Fool Arcana speaks to this, of the boundless ability and potential that the Fool possesses. However, should you turn your back on your fate, nothing can save you from the chasm that awaits." She says this almost impassively. And yet, it feels as if she is strangling me. Just by staring at her, it feels like I am being choked. But I have to say it.

"I-I don't want anything m-more t-to d-do w-with y-you, o-or the V-Velvet R-Room." I wasn't stuttering nearly as much when I first arrived in Tokyo! What's happening to me? Igor listens, and then finally nods.

"Very well. If that is the choice you have made, then we of the Velvet Room will acknowledge it. Understand that this means that we will provide no assistance nor aid to you, until you return to us. Please keep the key, if nothing else, then as a reminder of our meeting. Farewell." And with that, I feel as if I'm being forcefully thrown out.

The next second I'm back on the street, next to the bus stop. Blinking, I feel the key in my pocket. But whereas before it felt alive, it now feels cold and dead. Just a piece of metal. I sit down on the bench, and try to catch my breath. I let out a small chuckle.

"F-Free. F-Free f-from a-all the p-problems that p-plagued m-me!"

The bus arrives, and I clamber aboard. A few minutes later, it pulls up in front of the house, and I watch as it leaves. Shrugging my shoulders, I grab my bags, and enter the house. Nanako is nowhere to be seen. Perhaps Uncle came to pick her up. I take my shoes off, and then head upstairs dumping my bags on the floor, before collapsing onto the futon. For some reason, I'm very tired. Despite my best efforts, I cannot keep my eyes open. Staring at the clock, I see the time is 1:30. Plenty of time to catch a quick nap. My eyes close, and I fall asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Wake up, Fool. **

End Chapter 14


	16. Chapter 15: End Of The Beginning

**A/N: As usual, key is in effect:**

**#...Izanagi  
**

Chapter 15: The End of the Beginning

Sunday, April 17, 2011

**# 'Wake up, Fool.'**

Wha...? What's going on? Why do my eyes feel so heavy?

As I struggle to open my eyes, I can faintly hear voices speaking quietly in the background. Based on the pressure against my knees, I'm sitting on a mat. I'm also feeling very stiff, as if my clothes are restricting me.

I finally pry my eyes open, expecting to see my bedroom, or failing that perhaps the living room. How wrong I am.

I'm sitting seiza-style in my old Yasogami High School Uniform, which is fully buttoned up. But it's the where that rocks my brain: I'm at some type of wake. Around me are people dressed in black, downcast and with tears in their eyes. I look forward and gasp in horror when I see the picture on top of the casket: I am at _Mizue Dokuzo's _funeral!

'What's going on? How did I get here?'

**# 'I thought that you might enjoy a change of environment. Experience everything that Tokyo has to offer you.'**

'How dare you bring me here against my will!' I wave my hands by accident.

**# 'You are misinformed. I lack the ability to possess or compel you to do anything. You came here of your own volition. But, perhaps you should show a little respect for the dead? After all, it **_**was**_** difficult to do when she was alive, no?'**

I freeze as I realize that quite a few people are watching me, with both curiosity and contempt. I cast my eyes at the ground, hoping to escape in short order. As I sit, and my legs slowly start to go numb, I can hear fragments of conversations being whispered by the people around me.

"_...she died all alone..."_

"_...valedictorian of her class..."_

"_...had so many friends..."_

"_...she wanted to become a doctor and treat the needy..."_

"_...went out with a few friends, and __this__ happens..."_

"_...she was in love you know. The two were supposed to be engaged soon..."_

"_...Why is Big Sis Mizue not here, mommy?"_

"_I'm so sorry dear, I'm so...sorry..."_

I-It wasn't my fault! If she was such a great person, then w-why was she there? S-she should have been somewhere else!

**# '**_**Of course. **_**This obviously had nothing to do with you****. In fact, it was ****her**** mistake for bumping into and inconveniencing you.'**

The voice is coming from over my left shoulder. I turn and see Izanagi, fully materialized, resting against a nearby wall. His weapon is at his side and his arms are crossed over his chest. His eyes seem to be bored, as if this event is nothing of any real importance to him.

# '**Perhaps you'd like a little fresh air? The gloom of this place is too heavy for someone as special, as individualistic, as un-needing of others as you.'**

'Good idea.' I get up, and after apologizing to those sitting around me, I exit the hall, perhaps a little quicker than I would normally walk.

# '**Something the matter? Surely what's happening here shouldn't concern you right? After all, your beloved Nestis did tell you that.'**

'R-Right.' I slow down as Izanagi's words make sense. I finally reach the exit, and as I open the doors, the sunlight streaming down blinds me, making me stumble. I miss the stairs, and almost fall when a strong hand catches me.

"Easy there. You alright?"

As I get used to the sunlight, I look at who is holding me up. It's a young man, a little older than I am. A group of people are with him, all dressed in funeral attire. He helps me get back on my feet, then looks at me.

"That's a high school uniform, isn't it? How did you know Mizue?" Oh crap. I hadn't thought about what to say. Thankfully, before I need to answer the question, I'm saved by a girl who starts talking.

"I can't believe she's really dead. She did nothing wrong, she just left us after the party. We were supposed to meet the next day. And instead…" she bites her lower lip, obviously trying not to cry. A man standing next to her puts his hand around her shoulder.

It's only now that I realize why these voices sounded familiar: these are the people who were with Mizue before she died. But how is that possible? I may have run into Mizue, but I shouldn't have been able to see these people!

"I just hope that she didn't suffer too much before she passed on. That's the only thing I can hope for..." another man starts talking. "Her parents loved her so much…she was an only child, you know."

"Keima is taking this the hardest. He and Mizue were supposed to be married in November. They'd been dating for years, and were really in love. And now…he's completely broken. He couldn't even make it to the funeral…" As these people continue to talk, I realize that I have no means of getting away. For some reason, my legs refuse to move. And my heart is slowly starting to hurt, though I am trying to ignore it.

"The worst part is that they are saying that it was the 'Burner' who attacked her." A harsh looking older man starts talking. "The police did nothing when he first showed up, and now…if what the news reports say about him are true, then…she…probably didn't die…painlessly." He's clenching his fists, with a look of anger and frustration on his face. Another girl looks at him.

"Shh! You shouldn't say stuff like that. what if her parents heard you? Although, I've had nightmares about it…what if she suffered before she died?" I keep quiet, though I can't help but swallow. That nightmare comes rushing back, and I remember that look of pleading that Mizue showed me, and how I ran away. No! I won't think about it anymore. I made my choice! I…I'm not wrong!

"That's not the worst part of it." The man starts talking again. "Officially, the police are saying nothing about what happened because they don't want to encourage any copycat criminals, but I have a friend who works on the force…He said that when they were investigating the crime scene, they found a set of footprints near where Mizue's body was found." What? Are th-those…my footprints?

"Yo-You mean, he had an accomplice? That two people attacked one girl?" The girl is livid. But the man shakes his head, though he is trembling, obviously from anger.

"Worse. They did a walk-through of the crime scene, and what they found was that the second set of foot prints approached, and then turned away. In other words, somebody was there at the time she died, but did nothing." The gasps from the group are obvious. Why am I feeling trapped?

"You mean to say that there was someone there and didn't do anything? Even if they had just called the police, Mizue might still be alive!" T-That's not true!

"M-Maybe he was t-too frightened to h-help?" Why am I being put on trial here?

"It doesn't matter! Would you really abandon someone like that? Especially if you knew from the news that this guy was dangerous?" T-That's not what happened at all?

"**I can't believe that he was so weak that he left her there to die!"**

"**Why wasn't it him that was left behind? I bet you anything that he probably deserved it."**

"**All he had to to do was yell, and maybe somebody would have heard him!"**

"**Why did she need to die when there was somebody there? Why did he run away?"**

'Stop talking! All of you stop talking! How dare you accuse me! What the hell do you know? It wasn't my fault! I didn't want that to happen! There was nothing I could do!' I turn and try to get away, but right in front of me is Izanagi.

**# 'Going somewhere? Why are you so afraid all of a sudden? Why are you yelling? Why are the words of others affecting you so much, oh mighty Souji?'**

Now, I finally understand what really happened.

'It was you! You brought me here! You! I told you that I never wanted to hear from you again! How dare you show yourself before me!'

**# 'Getting a little defensive, aren't we? After all, weren't you the one who said you didn't need others? If you truly don't, then why are you allowing the words of strangers to affect you?'**

'Why? Because they are accusing me! You are accusing me! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?' I scream as loud as my voice allows, even as I fight back tears. In a flash, Izanagi's hand is around my throat, and I'm yanked off the ground. His face is literally millimeters away from mine, and his hand is tightening like a vice-grip. He's choking me!

**# '****I. AM. YOU!** **Let me spell it out for you, Fool. ****I know everything there is to know about you. A coward who runs from even the smallest challenge. A weakling who has buried his soul under so many excuses that it would be a miracle if you could find it again!' **

**# 'And yet there is steel at the very core of it, a steel strong enough to meet this challenge. A blade that you are allowing to tarnish and decay.'**

**# 'Besides, who are you really yelling at? Me? Or her?'**

My head is roughly jerked to the left, and any remaining blood in my head drains out, as standing in front of me, like some damned judge from hell, is Mizue herself, her face a scarred mess, with flames emanating from her very skin. She raises a hand, and a single outstretched finger points directly at my chest.

'AAAAAHHHHHHHH! Why? I didn't do anything! It wasn't my fault! Why are you haunting me?' I struggle, and Izanagi's hand releases me. I hit the ground, and try to run. I have to run! I need to get away! Away from these demons that plague me! I don't deserve this! I'm just a victim!

I run, but when I turn my head, Mizue is still following me. Without even realizing it, I head into the funeral hall, and keep running. I trip, I stumble, I fall. With my face on the ground, I realize that I am crying, crying like I've never cried in my life. I don't want any of this!

"Are you okay? Please, don't cry like that. I... I couldn't stand it if anybody else had to cry the way we have." I look up, and see two individuals through tear stained eyes. They have fully grown white wings on their backs that flutter ever so slightly. As they kneel down beside me I can't help but wonder if they are angels, here to redeem a sinner.'

Only now do I realize who they are: Mizue's parents. I look back, and less than a meter from me is Mizue's ghost, which has grown to fill the entire hall. Her flames are burning everything around us to ash with only the lone spot where I kneel being spared.

I gasp when I hear shrieks coming from the fire. I look, and scream when I see _myself_ being burned. My shadow, with cowardly, malice filled yellow eyes, screams as it begins to disappear. I watch as the fire creep even closer to me, jumping from shadow to shadow, as if trying to consume me whole.

"Please, please stop crying...Please." Hearing sobs from either side, I realize what's happening. Her parents are hugging me, _forgiving_ me. No. No. NO! Please stop! I haven't... no, don't touch me! I...I haven't earned this, please, don't forgive me!

**# 'Isn't that what you always wanted, though? Forgiveness for your actions, no matter what they were? No matter who you sacrificed in order to keep on living this pathetic life you cling to, all you really wanted was to be forgiven so you wouldn't feel guilty, isn't it? That's why the girl and the Magician's words continue to resound within your heart: they refuse to forgive you.'**

Out of the fire that roars in this hall, licking the roof, throwing a macabre puppet show of shadows dancing in some unholy skit, strides Izanagi. His broadsword now lies draped across his back, his eyes glow bright yellow; a reaper come to claim his prize.

The fires blasting in all directions from him reach out to me, incinerating me! I need to get away! No, My uniform! It's being burned, it's turning to ash! The places where the uniform burned away are starting to blacken! The pain! The fire is burning me! I need to get away before I'm totally consumed.

Where's the exit? There! Where the light is! I have to get there, I have to get away. I roughly push Mizue's parents away, and start running. I'm almost there, almost there... I made it! The exit, I'm safe. But where's the door? All I see is a lid, and... no, no, no!

I'm staring at her coffin, a single picture standing on top of it, of a young girl with everything in front of her being swallowed by the darkness.

A sound, like the shattering of glass. Like that, my world ends.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**# '****There are no more lies, no more deceits protecting you. Your meaningless excuses, like the vestments you once wore, have burned away, leaving behind only the naked truth of your soul.** **What was once lost can never be regained, whether it be time, love, or the person who now sleeps eternally in front of you. You have every right to wonder what purpose there is in struggling, There is an easy answer, perhaps the only easy answer you will learn: By struggling, it is possible to not lose what is yet to be gained.**'

Izanagi is standing in front of me, staring down at me. His weapon is gone, his eyes no longer shining with the intensity they once had. He sounds almost...kind.

'What do you want from me, Izanagi? Don't you understand? I'm hopeless. I can't step forward. If I do, I will fall. I will fail.'

**# 'That's true. If you stay a child, forever, then this is all you are ever going to be: forgiven, without having earned the right to.'**

'The-'

**# 'But that's only if you remain a child. Your innocence is done. It's time to grow up. I will be whatever I need to be to see you reach your full potential. If that means I have to break you all the way down to your core, then so be it. Let go of your weaknesses.'**

'People can't change that easily, Izanagi. I _can't _change that easily.'

**# 'Then hear this lesson, and burn it into your memory: The key is control. Not as in manipulating others, but in recognizing and staying true to one's real self. Even if you trip, even if you fall, so long as you are facing the sun, you can still endure, and get back up.'**

'...Even someone like me?'

**# 'Even someone like you.'**

'Even if I have continually failed until now?'

**# 'That just means you have a greater need to succeed. You have been given forgiveness by the parents of the woman whom you abandoned. How will you respond to it? By simply running away once more?'**

I sit there on my knees, oblivious to the world. I notice a bouquet of flowers, Gladiolus, at my feet. How strange. Just this morning, I would never have considered holding it. Slowly, I pick it up, and walk to her, to Mizue's casket, and lay them down.

'What is it I must do now, Izanagi?'

**# 'Swear an oath.'**

'Say it.'

**# 'That from this day forth, you will neither close your eyes or turn away from those in need. That you will strive to atone for your inaction that cost this girl her life. That you will surpass the chains that bind you. Swear it to me over her casket.'**

A powerful oath, one seemingly made for a better man than I. Nevertheless, I turn and face my other self, staring into his yellow eyes, trying to will myself to match his strength.

'I swear it. No matter what, I won't return to the child I was.' As I say these words, words filled with power, I feel a change. Looking down, I realize that I am now wearing a black robe over what appears to be a suit. I look up, and realize why these clothes are so familiar. Izanagi, watching me, is wearing the same attire. I may just be imagining, but I think he may have nodded, ever so slightly, in approval.

The clothes of a god, huh? I suppose if I'm going to wear these robes, I have to live up the meaning woven into their very fabric. I inhale once more, and then stare at Izanagi.

'I swear this oath, on the grave of Mizue Dokuzo.'

**# 'I, Izanagi, God of Truth and Creation hear thy oath; it is seared across the sea of thine soul. I and all who shall reside therein shall stand as your judges. The second you break your oath, is the second I claim your life.'**

A feeling, both of pain, but also relief fills me, and I can vaguely feel the presence of the steel that Izanagi spoke of. For the first time, perhaps I can really see who I truly am. I turn once more to the casket, and clasp my hands in prayer, hoping that perhaps, eventually, Mizue can forgive me...for not being there when it mattered.

I drop to one knee, as exhaustion takes me. I look up, and grin at Izanagi. He does the same, then disappears. Now, I need to prepare myself for what comes next.

()()()()()()()()()()

By the time I arrive home, dusk is already falling, and I enter through a doorway I don't quite remember leaving. As I walk in I notice a file on the kitchen table. Uncle must have left it there. The file is thick, and there are obvious signs of usage, as if whoever was reading it did so dozens of times. But it's the name that catches me: Yukiko Amagi.

Why would this be here? Looking around, I notice that nobody is there. Gathering my courage, I walk over, and open the file to the summary. What I find there shocks me.

-_Summary-_

_Subject is being investigated in relation to the death of Mayumi Yamano, henceforth referred to as (M.Y.). Witness accounts state that the day prior to Yamano's death, the deceased entered into a verbal altercation with the subject's mother, Hibiki Amagi regarding conditions at the hotel, and security. H. Amagi later suffered a stress-induced breakdown, and took a leave of absence. In the interim, Y. Amagi was tabbed to replace her in a managerial role. Shortly thereafter, M.Y. disappeared and subsequently was found dead. The Amagi Hotel lacked security footage of her whereabouts in the hours prior to her disappearance. There is a possibility that someone at the hotel may have tampered with the recordings in order to cover up the incident. The timing of subject's disappearance leads to several questions regarding her culpability in relation to the murder, and is thus wanted for questioning._

_-End Summary-_

You've got to be kidding me. The police think that Amagi was responsible for the announcer's death? Oh man, Yosuke was right! The government can't do anything about this! Instead, they're going after a victim! If I had trusted that everything would be resolved without my involvement... I don't want to consider it.

As I walk up the stairs to my room, I realize that throughout my entire ordeal, Nestis didn't say a single word. I wonder why? Her words could have perhaps given me advice on how to handle what was happening. As I close the blinds, I stare at my face in the window. The lines under my eyes haven't gone, and if anything, I look even more tired than before. But for some reason, my eyes seem almost...alive, a look I haven't seen in years.

Though I feel that sleep won't come easily to me, I crawl into my futon and almost immediately drift away. For once, there are no dreams to haunt me.

()()()()()()()()()()

Monday, April 18, 2011

I wake up to the sounds of birds chirping. The sun is rising, and momentarily blinds me as I open the curtains. I grab the stuff I need for school, but I've already decided: I'm going to skip afternoon classes to catch up with Yosuke and Chie. What I'm going to say to them isn't something I've really considered.

I head downstairs and see Nanako cooking breakfast. Uncle isn't anywhere to be seen, and the file is gone as well.

"Good Morning. Did you sleep well?" Nanako asks me.

"Y-Yeah, I slept...r-really well. Heh, I g-grew up quite a b-bit in one night." She looks at me with a quizzical look on her face.

"That's silly. People don't grow overnight."

I grin, a little ruefully. "P-perhaps."

"Okay." With that, she starts eating her breakfast. I look at mine, and start eating, not tasting, just focusing on making sure I'm ready.

After I'm done, I grab my shoes and put them on. I open the door to see the sunlight streaming in. Only this time, instead of being blinded, it almost feels like my path is finally being illuminated. I take a look at the threshold before me, and take a deep breath.

Today, I take the first step of my journey.

End Act I: Birth of a Fool

Omake:

Izanagi watches with a contented smile as Souji walks out of the house. He turned around to the struggling, gagged figure of Nestis, who is desperately attempting to break free from her bonds.

"I'll let you go if you stop leading him astray."

"MMRRMRR, MRRMRR!"

"Are you admitting that you were wrong?"

"MMRRR'MMRR!"

"What's that? You don't trust yourself?"

"MMRRRMRR'RMRMRMR'RR!"

"I agree, he is better off listening to me. Tell you what. I'll leave you there, since you obviously feel so comfortable."

"MRR! MRRMRRMMMRR'MRR!"

**A/N: And so Act I comes to a close. The die is cast, and the time for Souji to step forth and seize his destiny is now. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I'll see you in Act II.**


	17. Chapter 16: A New Beginning

**A/N: Key is in effect:**

**$... Nestis**

Act II: The Princess and The Demon

Chapter 16: A New Beginning

Monday, April 18, 2011

As I cross the threshold, and step outside, it feels strange to think that such a simple act can feel so good. As the sun streams down, I can't help but grin a little. I know that very soon I will have to place my life on the line to rescue Amagi. But for now, I want to hold onto this feeling of knowing that I can do something.

I have classes in the morning, but I need to be at Junes by 3:30 so that I can meet up with Yosuke and Chie. Man, what do I even say?

I put my hand into my pocket, and wrap my fingers around the key that Igor handed to me. I can't feel any power from it. Yet another problem I have to fix...

But if I am going to head back into that TV world, I'm going to need a weapon of some kind. The golf club that Yosuke gave me last time was melted along with my right arm...No. I cannot allow that pain to control me! Chie mentioned something about a place called Daidara's. I need to find out where it is. I should be able to by using the computers in the library.

Let's see, I can make Intro to Bio and Intro to Econ, but I'll have to skip Conversational English. I hope Professor Stanley will forgive me this once. As I enter the gates to Nihon University, I notice that the cherry blossom trees are in full bloom. They really do look pretty. I glance down at my watch and see that there's less than fifteen minutes before class starts. I better hurry.

()()()()()()()()()()

I forgot just how hyper Professor Yamada can be when giving his lectures. Hopefully he won't call on me, since I haven't had a chance to read the text book yet. He stands at the podium, staring at the class, before he suddenly does a strange little jump, and then starts his lecture.

"Welcome to your first full week of classes. Have you settled in yet? Made some new friends and reconnected with old ones? Remember that humans are social creatures. We cannot reach our full potential if we do not interact with others. Haha." Believe me, I understand. I got that idea drilled through my head thoroughly just yesterday.

"Now this class is just an Introductory course, but I will from time to time delve deeper into subject material that I think is important. For example, I know that many of you are looking to get into shape in order to impress the opposite sex. Ha! Don't try to deny it. I was your age once, believe it or not. Anyway, do you know what the most important part of any workout regimen is?" Is it getting started?

"It's to pace yourself properly. If you overexert yourself, your body runs out of oxygen to feed your muscles. Without oxygen, your body has to revert to a different means to produce energy, known as the lactic acid cycle. This will work just fine in the short run. However, excess lactic acid is bad, as it builds up in your muscles, which causes the muscle fatigue and soreness you feel if you don't develop a healthy exercise plan. The only way to get rid of that excess lactic acid is to inhale enough oxygen to allow your muscles to convert the lactic acid back into pyruvate. And since I'm feeling generous, I'll let you know right now that this will be on the exam, so you better write it down!" Great. Only the first full week of classes, and I already have no idea what is being taught.

()()()()()()()()()()

Introduction to Economics isn't going much better. Apparently we were supposed to be reading up on financial news, as we will be discussing it in our sections. Yet another class that I'm falling behind in. I hope we solve this case quickly. I don't know if I'll be able to handle fighting shadows and keeping up in my classes. Professor Hashimoto looks up from her notes, and after removing her glasses, begins to talk.

"As you all know, Japan, being a small island nation, lacks the natural resources that many other countries have. This means that we have to import many basic materials such as fuel. In order to counter-balance this, Japan has focused heavily on developing strong industries to export goods such as electronics and cars. Companies like Toyota and Sony are well known not just here at home, but around the world. However, with exports and imports come a host of problems that you might not be aware of. One of the biggest is currency exchange." She pauses to breathe, and continues.

"Now, you may be wondering what any of this has to do with you. Well, by the time I'm done explaining, you'll either understand, or will be on your way out of this class." A few students twitter, but I swallow nervously. This can't be good.

"There are two distinctions for currency. The first is a strong currency, and naturally, its opposite is a weak currency. A strong currency is one which has a great deal of purchasing power in comparison to other currencies. A weak currency is the opposite. But does this really make a difference? Yes, indeed it is vitally important.

"Let us begin with an example. Let's say that we have eight hundred yen and our friend has ten US dollars. Initially we each have the same purchasing power; we can buy the same amount of oil or gold or Euros. If the Yen is devalued, that is becomes weaker, and we will need a greater number of Yen to purchase the same goods and services as our friend with the ten Dollars. But what does this mean in a practical sense?

"Well, if the Japanese Yen is devalued, then everyone who has that currency is made poorer. A worker in Japan may still receive the same wage however the purchasing power of their money has been reduced. The eight hundred yen we had can no longer buy ten dollars. This means that a product which is manufactured in Japan now has a lower price when sold abroad, as the labor required to produce it has become cheaper. A lower price in Dollars means people with Dollars are more likely to buy what you make. It also means that goods which are imported to Japan have a higher price, and thus domestic goods and services become more competitive. In case you are interested, right now, one US dollar is trading for eighty three yen. Just a year and a half ago, it was trading for one hundred yen. This means that the yen has strengthened relative to the dollar, making our exports more expensive.

"Manufacturing increases and balance of trade is maintained. However it comes at a cost. By lowering the value of a currency you make the citizens of that nation poorer, and the price of necessary commodities, such as gas and oil, increases due to the loss in purchasing power." Wow. I had no idea that we were connected like this.

"Companies like Sony, Toyota, Baltharis, and Fukuzaku are constantly looking for ways to hedge against changes in currencies, and thus will try to maintain a diverse portfolio to prevent losses from hurting their bottom lines. However, this has led to speculation that large companies deliberately manipulate currency trading in order to improve their net profits. Whether this is true or not is something we will discuss later on." Gah! I have to study or I'll never understand any of this!

()()()()()()()()()()

Class finally lets out, and none too soon, as my head is breaking. How can she cover so much in just one hour and fifteen minutes, anyway? As I walk out of the classroom, I notice somebody putting up signs. I stroll over to see what the signs say. I look over a few and see that club registration begins tomorrow and continues through to the end of the week. Man, just looking over the number of clubs, there's so many they requires four whole pages to just list them. Sports, cultural groups, even technology and anime/manga groups. Wow. Apparently most are willing to take people with no experience. Let's see, they have aikido, cooking, fishing, band, the do nothing club... Maybe I can sign up for one tomorrow.

I enter the library, and head to one of the computers. A quick log on later, and I enter 'Daidara' into a search engine. When I look at the stats counter, I notice that this name has been searched quite frequently in the last month, with searchers from all over Japan looking it up. What does that mean? An address pops up in the outskirts of the city in one of the older sections. There's a train that will lead to the shop. I scribble down the address, and then leave the library. The time now is 12:30. I should be able to make it on time.

()()()()()()()()()()

After changing stations and trains, I finally arrive in the neighborhood where Daidara's is located. Although it looks calm and fairly nondescript on the surface, there's an undercurrent to this place that bothers me. As I start walking, I also notice that there are quite a few people hanging around, which seems strange, as this shouldn't be an area of great interest. Does it have something to do with all those searches? Still, some of the people are obviously house wives, mothers with children, and teenagers. Probably nothing important.

As I turn a corner, the store comes into view. As I stare at the doorway, I notice two large lion statues standing in front of it, with one paw facing towards me, claws outstretched. The impression they give is 'No entry for the faint of heart.' As I stare at these statues, I can _feel_ them watching me, and I start to tremble. Can I really enter? Do I have the guts to do so? If I go in, I'm committing myself, aren't I?

**$'Are you sure child?'**

'Gah! Nestis? You scared me!...What do you mean?'

**$'Think about it closely child. You step in there, you'll commit yourself to hard work, to little free time, to an abnormal life. You would never be able to tell anyone of your heroics. Can you hold the responsibility on your shoulders? The weight of the lives of many, of your so called friends will be in your hands. '**

I half expect Izanagi to say something, but I can't feel his presence. Nestis' words aren't wrong, right? Can I still turn back?

**$'One mistake, and it's the end. Once you're dead, everything ends. Do you remember that pain of your arm being burned? This time it might be your entire body. Can you bare it? There will never be any breaks. Walk through those doors, and you won't be able to come back.'**

**$'You can't go back to being who you were.'**

I take a deep breath.

**$'Well, child?'**

'I know you're right, Nestis. Right now, my legs are trembling so much I can barely stand. I'm sweating like crazy...heh. I can barely see straight.

**$'Then step back. I will protect you.'**

'But...'

**$'Child?'**

'Even though I know I'm in for something I may not be able to fully understand...Even if it means I'm going to have to suffer...Even if it means I experience an even worse pain that what I went through before...I don't want to be the coward I was.

I don't ever want to see parents crying like that for a child lost while they forgive me for something I hadn't earned.'

I take another deep breath, and rub my eyes.

**$'…Then you're really going to do this?'**

'I made an oath. No matter what, I have to do this. So that I can keep my oath to Izanagi. And so that I can remain true to myself.'

I let out the breath I was holding, and find that my legs are no longer shaking.

'This is where I take my first step.'

Somewhere deep inside me, I can feel a small chime, and I feel just a bit more courageous. The second I start walking, I find that my feet are carrying me forward, and I start running. I won't let those lions slow me down!

I make it to the doors, and without looking at the lions, I open the door, and enter.

()()()()()()()()()()

The store has a deep, earthy scent to it, but everywhere is the fragrance of steel, or iron. As I look around, I notice suits of armor, spears on the walls, and ornate statues made with surprising delicacy. I crouch down to take a look, and thus don't hear the person approaching me.

"Amazing, aren't they? There is a set of the exact same guarding the emperor's garden."

"GAAAAAHHHHHH!" I'm ashamed to say that my voice may have reached a pitch I haven't reached since I was eight. As I finally start calming down, I get a clearer look at the man standing in front of me. He looks old, perhaps in his sixties? A cross shaped scar sits in the center of his face, and his arms are as thick as tree trunks. His eyes however, seem as sharp as any man's. His presence alone is intimidating. He stares at me for a moment, then looks at the wall behind me.

"The name's Daidara, proprietor of this fine establishment. I see you are looking at blades." I take a breath.

"U-um, I-I-I-I'm looking f-f-for a w-weapon." Apparently, I can't say a single word properly anymore.

"Follow me." He walks towards the back of the store. "Do you know what kind you're wanting?"

What do I say? I have no idea about weapons. Until two days ago, I hadn't swung anything more menacing than a stick!

"U-Um, I-I'm not r-really sure what t-to go f-for." He looks at my face.

"What about range?"

"R-range?" He walks right up to me, his face bare centimeters from mine.

"Range kid. Do you want to be far from the battle? Or do you want to see the fear in their eyes when you strike at them up close?"

"U-Um, I d-don't k-know. I d-don't want to f-fight."

He takes a step back. "Leave kid. If you're not looking for a weapon, then leave. This isn't the place for you."

He's right. What did I come here for? What purpose? I came here because I made an oath. I can't just leave empty handed! I take a deep breath.

"I need a weapon to save someone. I'll take whatever you have, but I need it now." I said it without stuttering! I think I even see a glimmer of what looks like respect on his face!

Daidara looks me up and down, before letting out a small laugh.

"To save someone, eh kid? Fine. How much are you willing to spend?"

Ouch. I take out my wallet. It's only then that I realize I'm near broke. Pulling out all the money I have, it comes out to...Oh man.

"U-Um, I have t-three thousand t-two hundred." Daidara frowns slightly.

"Well, with that much, you won't be getting anything spectacular." He eyes me again. "I think I might have something that you can use."

I follow him to the far side of the store, and he stops in front of a set of barrels.

"Do you have any experience wielding a weapon before?"

"I d-did swing a g-golf club a few t-times! But it broke..."

"A golf club, eh? Close range then. Were you able to hit anything with it?" He says this as he continues to poke through the barrels.

"Y-Yeah, I hit a couple of times!"

"Hm, long swords then." He picks out a blade with a cheap looking cover. "With the money you have, this is probably the only thing you can buy right now."

I take the blade from him. I was hoping for at least a real sword. This feels like it was made out of cheap aluminum.

"H-How much?"

"Three thousand." He says it with no pause.

"W-What? Three thousand for this? H-Haven't you got a-anything c-cheaper?"

"Cheaper kid? You want cheaper? Anything cheaper than three thousand will break on impact. At least with this, you can land a few hits before it breaks."

"W-Well, o-okay, I guess."

"Before you go, I need you to sign a contract." Daidara pulls out a sheet of paper and a pen.

What is with people in Tokyo and signing contracts? "U-um, what kind of contract is it?"

"Look kid, I ain't getting into any problems with the cops if you cause trouble with that sword. All the contract says is once you leave this store, it ain't my problem anymore. It's out of my hands." I suppose it makes sense. I hand over the payment. My wallet suddenly feels a lot lighter, and a lot sadder. Looks like I can't put off looking for a job any longer, huh?

As I do so, I glance over at the back wall. Two things catch my eye. The first is what looks like a crest, a large circle with a bird's claw holding a branch, in front of a mountain. The second is an axe. Made of a material that just draws the attention of the viewer, the edge looks so sharp it could cut a diamond. It is resting within a case of glass. Daidara notices me staring.

"Ah, she's a real beauty, ain't she?"

"S-She?"

"Yes, she. Shukaku no Ogama, the most powerful battle axe known to mankind." He says this with a gleam in his eye. "Every weapon, no matter how worthless you believe it to be, is a work of art. And every piece of art has a name." He pauses, and stares at the axe once more. "Shukaku no Ogama's beauty is worthy of the gods. She is priceless." Never in my life have I ever been drawn to something the way I'm drawn to this work of art.

"S-So, are you selling it?"

"Didn't I just tell you that she's priceless?" He thinks something over, then looks at me. "Do you really want her so badly?"

"If I could w-wield a blade like that..." Daidara smirks in reply.

"If you can defeat death at every corner of your life, I might consider it." I wonder what he means by that? After taking one last gaze at the piece of art sitting in the case, I pick up my blade and the cloth sheath that Daidara provided, and head for the door. Just as I'm about to exit, he calls out to me.

"Kid, the next time you step through that door, I expect you to understand the beauty that is a sword. If you understand by then, I'll custom make your weapons."

"C-custom make?"

"Custom make, kid. Bring back some material for me to work with, and I'll see that you get a beauty in return. Also, you get first shot at anything I make, before the general public does."

"U-Um, do you mean like scrap metal?" Do I need to look through a landfill?

"Scrap steel? Don't make me laugh, kid. You couldn't make a good kitchen knife with that junk. I'm talking about materials, pure stuff." He thinks for a second. "Stay there for a minute kid." He heads into the back of the store, and then comes back with a bag and a small book.

"Here's a list of what I'm talking about. If you could bring back anything from that, I'll make it into a weapon." He hands over the bag. "Here's something to hold them in."

I look at the book. Black lumps, light irons, hard horns? Where would I find stuff like this? Well, I guess if he's willing to make something out of them for me, I might as well take it. I sling the bag over my shoulder, bow to him, and turn to leave. As I open the door, Daidara speaks up once more.

"Hey, kid. Want to know something interesting? Those statues you see out front? One of their paws is held outward, as a warning to all who would try to enter. But if you look more closely, you'll see that the other paw is held inward, a gesture to enter for those who understand. You're going to be faced with challenges the likes of which you've never seen, if you needed to come to my shop. Don't give up, no matter how bleak it might seem." I turn around, and see an almost softer look on his face.

"You better not die, got it? I'm expecting great things from you."

Not die, huh? That's something I can agree with.

"Thank you."

()()()()()()()()()()

As I sit on the bus that will lead me to Junes, and an inevitable confrontation with two very angry people, I rest the bag with the sword inside it on the floor, and stare out the window. A flash of silver catches my eye and I gaze quickly enough to see its source…it's a woman almost too beautiful to behold. She resembles a work of art that Daidara would be proud of.. Before I can see who she was, she's gone. I rub my eyes to make sure that I didn't just imagine her. I'm quickly awoken from my thoughts when the driver announces the Junes bus stop. I grab my bag, and get off.

I stare at the store, and take another breath. Hah. Compared to this, Daidara's seems like child's play. I step inside the store, trying to prevent my bag from hitting any of the other customers, and make my way to the food court, a place that is becoming far too familiar for me, especially since I haven't eaten here but once. Sure enough, I see two people sitting at the table at the far corner. I make my way over, and set my bag down before taking a seat. I stare into a face that's both contemptuous and surprised at the same time.

"After yesterday's stunt, I'm surprised you decided to show."

End Chapter 16

Omake:

"Hey Kid!" I'm about to leave when Daidara calls me back.

"Y-Yeah?"

"How did you find out about this place? I don't do much marketing." Daidara asks.

"O-Oh. U-Um, Chie, a friend, told me about this place."

"Chie? Oh yeah, the kung fu girl. I remember her. I see. Listen, I was thinking about changing the name of the shop, you know, make it more memorable, drive up business. I'd like your opinion." 

"U-Uh sure. I guess. Go ahead." I wonder what he came up with.

"Okay, first, I had "Weapons are Us, with the are spelled 'R' and flipped backwards. What do you think?"

"U-Um, I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Alright. Next, I have 'Sword City'. Kinda catch all phrase for the products here."

"I-I don't know about that one either..."

"No good, huh? This is the last one I got, and I'm pretty proud of it. Ready?"

"S-Sure."

"Bloodbath and Beyond! What do you think?"

…

"I take it from your silence you love it. Great!"

**A/N: And so opens the Second Act, where the darkness reaches out to claim an unsuspecting Souji. What awaits him? And how will he respond? Look forward to finding out!**


	18. Chapter 17: Time to Rescue Yukiko Part I

**A/N: Key is in Effect**

**#...Izanagi**

**$...Nestis**

**%...Pixie**

**&...Apsaras**

Chapter 17: Time to Rescue Yukiko Part I

Monday, April 18, 2011

"After yesterday's stunt, I'm surprised you showed up today." I stare into the harsh looking face of Yosuke. There's no humor in his eyes, though there is the tiniest bit of surprise. "Guess you decided to man up after all, huh?"

"Lighten up, huh Yosuke? He did come." Chie seems a little more forgiving. She turns to me. "Did you go to Daidara's? His shop is pretty amazing. So, what did you get for yourself? Daidara sold me a pair of platform shoes. But listen to this, Yosuke ran out of money, so he's using a pair of wrenches."A pair of wrenches and a set of platform shoes? Suddenly I don't feel like I'm the weakest armed of the group.

"Aw, shut it Chie. Anyway, have you had any luck with finding out how Yukiko-san ended up in the TV world? It has to be the killer," here he lowers his voice, "but how did he get to her? I mean, there should have been a lot of people at the hotel, right?" Chie's face turns serious.

"That's the thing. They've tried looking at the security footage, but nothing shows up. Do you remember the announcer? Apparently there was a failure in the system around the time she disappeared, and the system hadn't been fixed before Yukiko disappeared."

"That's great. Why couldn't they have fixed it? Well, there probably wasn't enough time. What about the police? Have they said anything to her parents?" The police? Wait, what am I forgetting?

"That's the strange part. They came and took a statement, but they haven't told us anything. In fact, they told Yukiko's parents not to say anything to the public. They don't seem like they even care!" That's it! That's what I'm forgetting!

"U-Um, t-there's a r-reason why that's h-happening." The other two look at me, surprised.

"Why? What's going on?" Chie asks. Yosuke stays quiet.

"The p-police think that Amagi is the one r-responsible for the d-death of the a-announcer."

"WHAT?" Both are shocked.

I briefly explain what I learned from the file yesterday: how Yamano was staying at the Amagi Hotel before she disappeared, got into a confrontation with Amagi's mother, which led to Amagi's mother having a stress-related breakdown. Yukiko Amagi was tabbed to run the hotel while her mother recovered, but Yamano disappeared and then died. Because the footage was missing, the hotel was accused of being part of a cover up. When Amagi disappeared, the police blamed her instead.

"Oh that's insane. Because Yukiko gets kidnapped, she's the one responsible for the announcer's death?" Chie is so furious that she can barely keep her voice down. Yosuke is similarly shocked.

"Man, I knew that the police weren't going to be much help, but I didn't think they'd be this stupid. If the police think she's the one who did it, then they probably don't even think the deaths are related to one another!"

"W-Why do you say that?" I ask.

"Think. What connection did Yukiko-san have with Saki-senpai? None. There's no way to tie the two together!"

"Wait, but then that means... the police don't think the announcer's and Saki-senpai's deaths are related?" Chie is ready to break the table.

Yosuke lets out a sigh. "Okay. We can worry about how to deal with the police later. First we have to save Yukiko-san." Chie and I nod our heads in agreement. "Alright. There's something I want to grab first so just wait here." Yosuke gets up and heads into the store. Chie turns to me.

"Listen, I want to say thanks for showing up. And, uh, I hope you don't mind me saying this...but you look different from yesterday, like your eyes or something. What happened?" How do I answer that?

"U-um, I guess that punch Yosuke hit me with woke me up, hahaha..." Really. What else can I say? The god that created Japan decided to scare the living daylights out of me?

"Huh. I'll keep that in mind. Just let me know if you need another one. I've been working on this new kick and would love to try it out." Chie lets out a mischievous smile.

"I-I'll keep that in mind..." I've seen what you do to Yosuke. Keep your kicks well away from me!

"Alright, here we go." Yosuke returns, and he's holding what looks like three boxes. Heat can be seen rising from them. He looks at us, then lets out a small grin. "You never know when we might get hungry. Junes is selling a new line of lunchboxes that stay warm for hours. Thought we could use them. I also brought some Tap soda. Can't go wrong with this stuff!"

"Alright! Nice thinking Yosuke!" Chie stares at them hungrily.

"Not now, dammit! And they aren't steaks either, so don't try eating all of them!" Yosuke moves to stand between Chie and the lunchboxes.

"Hey! I don't eat that much!" Chie says defensively, though she's blushing slightly. The two of them start bantering. Finally, Chie looks at me.

"We ready?" Chie asks.

"Yeah." Yosuke pats his jacket, feeling for the wrenches. "Let's go." He collects his stuff, and then heads for the TV. Chie walks after him. I stand there for a second, almost as if to just soak up the normalcy of the food court. I look down, and realize my legs are trembling. I can also feel butterflies in my stomach. I thought that I had gotten past this. I can't be afraid! Not now!

**#'Do not forget the words you told the Magician. "Be brave."'**

Izanagi falls silent. But a small smile forms across my face. 'Be brave' huh? Alright. I take another breath, and follow them in.

()()()()()()()()()()

We walk through the store, and I catch glimpses of several people staring at us. I realize why when I see Yosuke's and Chie's reflections in a TV that we walk past: Both of them look like warriors about to do battle, the type of face you don't normally see. As I walk by the TV, my face appears like that of a man before he dies. Guess that's the difference between us.

We enter the store-room, and head into the room with the TV. There are signs that the TV has been worked on; flow charts, tools, and wiring are everywhere. A calendar has been placed on the wall, with the twenty-ninth of April circled in red, and a clock on the wall says that the time is 3:30.

Yosuke sticks the bag into the TV, and then after a quick look to make sure that nobody is watching, takes Chie's hand, and jumps through. I stare at the TV, then put the bag through. I hate this part. Always leaves me feeling woozy when I land. After gathering up my courage, I jump in.

()()()()()()()()()()

Argh. I can never land properly! As I pick myself up after faceplanting into the ground, I realize that Yosuke and Chie are standing in one corner, around a seemingly deep in thought Teddie. Yosuke has put his glasses on, though Chie doesn't seem to have noticed. I take out my pair and put them on. At least that takes care of one of the fog.

"Yo, Teddie, what you up to?" Yosuke asks. Teddie has his hands holding the sides of his head, and is rocking back and forth. Chie is staring at the bear as well.

"Can't you tell? I'm thinking about stuff. I've been deli-bear-ating over it for a long time. Hey, that wasn't such a bad joke!" Teddie laughs. Yosuke just sighs.

"So, figured anything out yet? Eh, it's probably useless. I've seen the insides of your skull, and it's empty." Ouch Yosuke.

"How rude! But you are right. I try and try but nothing comes out of my head." Teddie says glumly. Chie finally loses it.

"We have bigger problems than this! Yukiko was kidnapped and we think she's on this side! This isn't the time for stupid jokes!" Teddie turns to her, eyes wide in surprise.

"Wow! There's a girl with a better nose than me? What's your name, Miss?" Huh, he's polite to me and Chie, but not Yosuke.

"M-Miss? C-Chie, I guess...Argh! Now's not the time. Tell me what you know."

"They arrived a few days ago. But I didn't go over there," Teddie replies.

"It has to be Yukiko-san. She's the only one who showed up on the TV!" Yosuke stamps his foot.

"I don't know who it is. But the presence is from that way." Teddie points, but I don't see anything. Looks like we're going to be walking for a while.

"Alright. Let's go." Chie takes off.

"Wait! Don't run off on your own! Aw man. Let's go." With that, Yosuke takes off after her. Teddie and I share a glance.

"Well, shall we, Sensei?" I nod, and the two of us follow them.

()()()()()()()()()()

After about fifteen minutes of walking, we finally arrive in front of a large, imposing castle. Its spires seem to reach for the heavens, and the entrance is lined with statues of horses rearing on their hind legs. Looking more closely, I can see that the horses' eyes seem to be ablaze in anger, their rear hoofs tearing the ground beneath them. The faint sound of chains shaking can be heard from the castle, and an oppressive wind blows from the entrance. Very little light leaves the castle, with the windows being completely dark. Even the normally cheerful Chie seems to be feeling down as well.

"Wow, this is a...a really nice castle." Yosuke says in an attempt to lighten the mood. It doesn't work.

"Y'think this is the castle we saw on TV before?" Chie asks. From the looks of it, I'd definitely say so. Amagi was standing in front of those horses when she gave her little speech. Yosuke turns to Teddie.

"You're positive that nobody is behind a camera for that bizarre midnight program thing, right?" Teddie looks at him in confusion.

"Program? I already told you, I don't know. Maybe people on your side can see into this world. It could be that." Teddie turns to look at the castle. "One thing I know is that the shadows in here are far more powerful than the ones we ran into before." That can't be a good thing. "Besides, I told you before, there's just me and shadows here." Yeah, but what are either of you then?

"There's no 'camera' stuff going on. This world has been like this from the beginning." Beginning? Just what is this world?

"Is that what's happening? That we're looking into this world? Because the first time Yukiko appeared on that channel was before she disappeared. Doesn't that seem weird?" Chie ponders out loud. "I mean, Yukiko saying stuff like 'score a hot stud.' It's not like her at all."

But... if it wasn't Amagi, but her Shadow... Teddie looks at her.

"Score? Stud?" That's what you picked up on, Teddie?

"There's still a lot of stuff I still don't get. But after hearing your story, I'd say that the 'program' happens because of the person who appears on it. Or something like that."

"So, Yukiko is producing the show herself?" Chie asks, confused. That makes even less sense. She turns back to face the castle. "Can you feel Yukiko's presence from inside?"

"I'm pretty sure. So...what's this 'Scoring a hot stud' thing anyway?" Teddie asks.

"We'll tell you later." Yosuke assures him. The bonding between brothers, I wonder? As I stare at the castle, I wonder why it's a European design? Wouldn't a Japanese castle have been more in line with her personality? Teddie looks at us.

"Anyway, you guys should listen. I've been feeling something strange for a while. Remember how I told you the shadows here were stronger? Well, it feels like something else is feeding them."

"Feeding them? What do you mean?" Yosuke asks.

"There are shadows everywhere. I don't know why. Also, the castle feels...different. Like it's constantly changing." Teddie explains. Great, this is getting more difficult by the second. Yosuke thinks about this for few seconds, then turns.

"Alright, we don't know what's going on, so you better stay behind us, Ch...ie? Wait, where is she?"

I look around, and only then realize she's nowhere to be found. While we were talking, she must have charged in. Oh no.

"I-I think she went in." Yosuke swears.

"Dammit. I told her specifically to stay behind us. Now we have to rescue two people instead of one! Come on. Don't just stand there, let's go!" Yosuke heads for the entrance.

"Sensei, wait a second!" Teddie holds out his paw. "I collected these. I hope they help." He drops a bunch of stuff into my hand that look like seeds. I don't have time to think about it, so I drop them into the duffel bag. Hauling it over my shoulder, I charge in behind Yosuke. Teddie is right behind me.

()()()()()()()()()()

Once I enter, I realize that this isn't going to be nearly as simple as Yosuke's shadow. We're standing in a really long hallway with doors set in both sides. Not to mention that even with the glasses, I can't see more than a few meters in front of me. However, it's obvious that Chie isn't here anymore.

"Chie definitely went on ahead. And I can see a huge shadow further down the hall. How did she get by them without being attacked?"

"She doesn't have a power like you or Sensei. The Shadows don't see her as a threat." Teddie answers helpfully. "She's like the other girl who's here. So long as the fog doesn't lift, she'll be fine."

"Yeah, but that's not fine for us. Why did she charge off?" Yosuke fumes. He then turns to me. "Alright, let's get going. The sooner we find her, the better." He pulls out his wrenches, tosses one up, and catches it. I pull the blade I bought from Daidara's out of the bag, and take it out of it's covering.

The blade appears dull and lifeless as I hold it up. Strange, the material that the sword is made out of doesn't seem to be steel. I tap at it with my finger, and horror dawns on me. This isn't steel at all. This is aluminum!

"Daidara, you tricked me!" I curse under my breath. Well, nothing for it now. I hold the blade with both hands, and follow after Yosuke. We are almost immediately attacked by the large shadow.

"Here we go!" Youske yells and attacks the shadow mass. The mass fragments into four smaller shadows, all looking like the balls we fought earlier. Yosuke jumps to the left, I go right. Remembering the advice that Teddie provided earlier, I drop into a guard, and Yosuke attacks.

"Yeah, here we go Jiraiya! Garu!" His persona appears and fires of a blast of wind towards one of the balls, but doesn't do much.

"These things are tougher than they look, huh?" Yosuke says with a grin. My turn.

"Izanagi, Zio!"

**#'So we begin in earnest, hmm? Very well. Show me just how far you can go!'**

Izanagi appears and a lightening bolt hits the one Yosuke did, taking it out.

"Go again, Sensei! If you hit a shadow with an element it's weak against, you stun it, leaving it open for a followup!" Alright. Let's see how far I can really go!

()()()()()()()()()()

In short order we take down all four balls. Just as I'm about to put my blade away, the world pauses, and in front of my eyes drop down a trio of cards, one with a picture of a...fairy on it. Before I can even think, the cards start spinning, and it's all I can do to follow the card with the fairy on it. I reach out with my hand, and grab it. The second I touch it, I feel a surge of power, and then hanging right in front of me is yet another Persona.

**%'Hey there! I'm Pixie of the Magician Arcana! We're going to be bestest friends! You'll see that you can't live without me! Nice to meetcha!' **

Before I have a chance to even answer, the card disappears. Pixie, however, is by no means gone, as the very next second I feel yet another presence take up residence. Without skipping a beat, she starts talking again.

**%'Wow, you already have two, huh? Hi! I'm Pixie. I'm new here, so please treat me well!'**

**#'Welcome. The name is Izanagi.'**

**$'Hmph.'**

Izanagi seems to be getting along well, but Nestis just ignored her? I wonder why. Before I can think on this, I realize that Yosuke is yelling at me.

"Hey! Don't just stand there with your mouth open! We've gotta get moving." He turns around and starts walking. I apologize quietly, and am about to follow him when I glance down. What I see surprises me.

"Y-Yosuke. You have to s-see this!"

"What?" Yosuke turns around. On the ground where the shadows used to be are pieces of...something. I bend down to examine one of them. I pick up what looks like a black lump, and examine it in the dull light. So these shadows do leave something behind. Yosuke picks up another, when a piece of paper drops out of it.

"What the heck?" He picks up the paper. "Holy crap! Souji, look at this!" He's holding up the paper, and only then do I realize that it's a hundred yen note.

"What does this mean? These shadows leave behind parts of themselves and money? This doesn't make any sense!" Teddie waddles up, and looks at the money curiously.

"Huh. What is this 'money' thing, anyway? Can you wear it?" I look at Teddie, then shake my head. Getting into a long discussion with him isn't a good idea.

"Alright. So here's another mystery for us to figure out. For now, let's just throw the stuff in the bag. Put the money in there as well. Maybe it's real and we can use it on the other side." Yosuke lets out a small chuckle. We gather the parts and throw them in the bag. I lift it up gingerly, expecting to feel weight, but the bag is as light as it was before. Huh. Maybe these lumps are lighter than they appear?

()()()()()()()()()()

As we continue to trudge down the endless hallway, Yosuke is keeping an eye peeled for Chie. But from the looks of things, she managed to find her way to the next floor. Pixie on the other hand, seems to be having the time of her life.

**%'Wow, this is my first time being summoned! I've never been on this side before! What's it like? Is Ice cream as tasty as they say it is? Why are you walking slower than him, anyway?'**

I've given up trying to keep up with her. I'll let her continue to prattle until she gets tired. She _will_ get tired, right? Judging from the fact that Izanagi and Nestis haven't said a word since Pixie started, this could go on for a while. Can this hyperactive mouse really be of any use?

I look forward to see where Yosuke is headed. He opens a door to a T junction, and turns left. From the right comes another mass of shadows. He doesn't see them!

"Yosuke, w-watc-" before I have a chance to finish, the shadows are on him.

"Gah!" He gets caught by a large bird, and is hit.

**%'Quick! Use my healing ability to help him!'**

'Huh? The only persona I can use is Izanagi, right?'

%'**Wait, you didn't know? Your ability is special! You aren't just limited to one persona! You can use an entire universe of them! Starting with good ol' me! So, stop wasting time and let's go!'**

'H-How?'

**%'Easy! All you have to do is call out my name! Simple as that!' **Yosuke looks hurt. I can't waste anymore time! Okay. Here goes!

"Come forth! Pixie!" As I yell these words, it feels like my world shifts. Before, it felt like I could achieve anything, but didn't know where to go. Now, I feel like I can't be stopped. Like I have more power than I know what to do with. What is this feeling?

**%'Nice, isn't it? Told ya I'd be a great asset!'** Okay then.

"DIA!" I smash the card that appears before me, and Pixie materializes. She puts her hands out, as if in prayer, and I watch in amazement as Yosuke's wounds disappear.

"Woah!" Yosuke realizes what just happened as well.

**#'Don't just stop now. Finish those birds, quickly!'**

**%'Yup. You might want to switch back. Let ol' Iggy take care of things. I'm not strong enough yet to take them down.'**

This is starting to get confusing! How do I keep track of all this?

"Come forth, Izanagi!"

And just like before, it feels like my world is shifting. Back from infinite power, to a wide open path, that can lead me anywhere.

**#'End them.' **

"ZIO!" And with that, the birds finally fall. It's only as I'm catching my breath, do I realize that Yosuke is staring at me in amazement. He opens his mouth as if to ask a question, but before he can ask, the cards appear once more. Only this time instead of a fairy, a woman in a white scarf appears. Like before, I reach out, almost without realizing it. And once more, a new voice speaks.

**&'Greetings my Lord. I am Apsaras, of the Temperance Arcana. I shall do my best to provide you my aid.'**

And with that, the card drops down, and merges with me.

**%'Hey! A new friend! I'm Pixie! How are you!'**

**&'A pleasure to meet you, Pixie.'**

… This isn't going to be good for my sanity, is it? As I'm wondering how many of these voices I can handle, I suddenly remember Yosuke looking like he was about to ask a question. I look back at him.

"...How did you do that?"

Good question. One I'd really like answered myself.

End Chapter 17

Omake:

"Hey, Yosuke?" We're sitting at the table in the Junes Food Court. Chie seems curious about something.

"Yeah?" Yosuke responds.

"How come you don't have anything other than a pair of wrenches. I mean, I know Daidara's has a set of daggers for sale." Yosuke immediately turns scarlet.

"U-Uh, I-I had to buy s-something f-f-for...school! Yeah, for school!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"U-Um..." Yosuke is stammering, and sweating like mad. Chie's face suddenly darkens.

"Yosuke, why are you lying about this? You didn't use the money for school. What did you really use it for?"

"...rn" Yosuke whispers, his face so red it looks like a beet.

"What was that?" Chie's voice has dropped several octaves, and a really black aura is starting to emanate from her.

"I bought a dirty magazine!" Yosuke shouts, as others look and start snickering.

"You mean to tell me that even though Yukiko has been kidnapped, you went to a convenience store and bought a porn magazine?"

"Meep" is all Yosuke can say.

"GALACTIC PUNT!". Once again, Yosuke flies of into the sky. As I watch him turn into a twinkle in the sky, I jot down an important note.

'**Never spend all your starting money on porn.'**

**A/N: And with this, I've found a rhythm for my updates. New chapters will be posted Wednesday's and Sunday's, so keep an eye out for them. Also, don't forget that the "NAME THAT ATTACK" for Souji's attack will be ending in three chapters. But don't fret. Two new "NAME THAT ATTACKS" will be starting soon, so keep an eye out for it. **

**Reviews!**

**Fanfic Reader Guy: **Nestis is a slightly unusual case. If you've been paying attention, there's a clue in the story as to what she actually is. Needless to say, she is much, much more than what meets the eye.

**Kisdota: **Well, turned out it was none of the above, but who said that the Magician Link has been repaired just yet?

**Ranma: **Glad you're enjoying it. Hope this keeps your interest up!

**Slicerness:** The problem with Daidara is you never really figure out what his deal is in the game. Which makes it perfect for fanfic writers because they can do anything with him. He'll be playing a much larger role in this story, so keep an eye out for him.


	19. Chapter 18: Or Maybe We Need a Rescue

**A/N: Here is the key for this chapter:**

**#**...Izanagi

$...Nestis

**%**...Pixie

^...Sandman

**&**...Apsaras

*...Slime

Chapter 18:...Or Maybe We Need a Rescue

Monday, April 18, 2011

"...How did you do that?" Yosuke is staring at me with a stunned expression on his face.

"D-Do what?" I have a feeling I know, but I want to make sure.

"Y-Y-You _switched_ personas! I mean, Izanagi disappeared, and then some weird...fairy thing appeared. And then the fairy thing disappeared and Izanagi came back! So how did you do that?"

That is a very good question. To be honest, I just did what Pixie told me.

"I d-don't know. I saw that y-you were injured, and P-Pixie had a healing ability. S-So I used it."

"B-But how? I only have one Persona, and Jiraiya told me that switching was impossible!"

"Again, I r-really don't know." But inside my mind, I can hear the words of a certain man. 'Your power is that of the wild card. Think of it as the number zero. Empty, yet infinite.' Is this what he meant? Is there a price to pay for gaining this type of power?

"Dang. But I suppose this makes things easier for us, right? And, uh... thanks. You know, for the whole healing thing," Yosuke mumbles the last line, and diverts his gaze. At least it looks like he isn't angry with me anymore.

()()()()()()()()()()

We continue to move forward, taking down shadows as we go. They come in all shapes and sizes, from twins, to birds, to fish that float in the sky. Thankfully we gain surges of power, after having beaten so many, yet at the same time, we are slowly getting drained. Yosuke in particular is finding it rough going. We just finish fighting another set of giant balls when he slumps to the side.

"Y-You okay?" He looks at me.

"Ye...No. I tried to cast Garu in that last fight, when I realized I couldn't. Jiraiya said something like 'Your spiritual power has been exhausted' or something, but I didn't understand." Truth be told, I'd run into the same problem. Since I had been casting more often, I found myself trying to hold back from using spells whenever I could.

"What he means is that there is a limit to the amount of power you can release," Teddie waddles up. "Basically, the stronger you get, the more spells you can use. However, you only have a finite amount of spiritual power, after which you can't use your Persona's abilities anymore."

"S-Seriously?" He nods.

"Yup. You can regenerate it by getting stronger, or by sleeping. Oh, and I think you can find stuff that can refill you as well. The same is also true for your health."

"As if things weren't already difficult enough. Now we have another problem to worry about. For now, let's try and avoid unnecessary casting if we can." I nod.

"G-Got it."

()()()()()()()()()()

In short order, I've picked up Sandman and Slime. This has now made my head a very loud place.

***'Slime! Slime!'**

**%'You said it Slime! This is so much fun!'**

**&'Truly, what a fascinating existence m'lord is.'**

**^'Ahhh...But I really want to get some sleep soon.'**

It wouldn't be so bad if the personas were talking to me. Instead, they are content to have conversations on their own, talking about whatever they want. I can't even understand Slime, and Sandman yawns every time he talks. I'm slowly starting to get a hang of their abilities. The most annoying part is the fact that the language of these spells is completely foreign to me. The fact that Agi means fire, or that Zio calls forth electricity is easy enough. However, the more esoteric abilities such as Patra simply leave me baffled. Just where did the naming scheme come from?

After several more fights with shadows, we finally reach a staircase. Looking at the bag we brought, there appears to be close to two thousand yen, along with a variety of items that really should have split the bag apart. I've given up trying to provide explanations as to how any of this is possible. This world operates on a set of rules that I just cannot understand.

"Okay. I think we should take a quick break here. We don't know what's on the second floor, and we should be prepared," Yosuke announces, and then promptly drops onto the ground. Teddie follows suit. Setting the bag down, I collapse.

"Man, I didn't think it would be this difficult to rescue Yukiko-san. This is nothing like what we faced at the shopping district. Teddie, you got any idea?" Teddie starts hmming and hawwing.

"I think...it might be because there was nobody there."

"What do you mean?" Both Yosuke and I are now listening carefully. Teddie seems surprised, but carries on.

"I told you before that this world becomes reality for the person here. Well, when the person leaves, their reality also leaves, and you get that place we went to where Yosuke's shadow went bearzerk."

"Can we drop the whole 'Yosuke's shadow' thing please?" Yosuke asks, blushing.

"Well, I think that since the person who created this place is still here, the shadows here are stronger as well. Plus... I don't know why, but for a long time now, my nose has been smelling something. Something new. I think it might be making the shadows stronger."

"So if the host remains, the shadows get stronger. Which means that if we want to save these people, we have to get stronger as well, huh?" Yosuke lets out a grin. "Great! Bring it on!"

"T-Teddie, you said earlier that p-people who get th-thrown in here are safe t-till the fog l-lifts."

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Does t-that mean that t-they don't h-have to eat or drink, either?" Teddie looks at me, a look of confusion on his face.

"Eat? Drink? What's that?" Yosuke ruffles around in the bag I brought, finally pulling out the lunchboxes he bought earlier.

"You don't know? Here, try some," He hands over one of the trays. Teddie takes a bite, and looks like he swallows it, but then just stares at Yosuke.

"Huh? Was that supposed to do something? I don't feel any different."

"Weird. Well, this is the famous Junes brand lunchbox. The one you had was salmon, which is one of our better ones. I'm surprised you didn't like it." Yosuke takes it back and starts eating. I take another, and a Tap soda, and start eating as well. It's only then that I notice something.

"Y-Yosuke!" He jumps, startled.

"What? Jeez man, don't scare me like that!" I point to the soda he bought.

"Drink this! You have to!" He looks at me, slightly worried.

"Yes, I know the taste is 'out of this world,' but you don't have to get so exc...Holy crap!" Looks like he came to the same conclusion: the soda replenished our spiritual power.

"This is insane! Man, this is great! I had no idea that the soda worked like that! Well, it's not perfect, but it's better than nothing." Just as I am putting my can down, I notice that Teddie has gotten back up and is staring at the staircase, looking very worried. Yosuke looks up.

"Teddie? What's up?" Teddie doesn't look back.

"There's something on the next floor. Something that feels like a shadow. But it's a lot stronger than any of the shadows we've fought so far. I think that Chie is up there as well."

"Why didn't you say something sooner! Chie could be in danger, and we've been wasting our time! Let's go!" Yosuke grabs his wrenches and heads for the second floor. As I get up, I feel the personas within me stirring.

**%'You should be careful, Souji!'**

***'Slime!'**

**^'She's right. What's up there isn't something to take lightly. Underestimate it and ..."** Sandman makes a noise like a knife being drawn.

**#'Though they are lacking in the proper words,' **

%**'Hey!'**

**#'You should be careful. Your first true test lies ahead of you.'**

If all of them are making this big a deal, I'd better be prepared. Making sure that my sword is well in hand, I throw the lunchboxes aside, and follow after Yosuke. After climbing the stairs, I find Teddie and Yosuke staring at a large door. An ominous, cold wind blows from underneath it. Teddie looks at me as I catch up.

"Be careful, Sensei. Something is very wrong on the other side. I can feel it in my cute little fur," He pats himself while making this point.

"There's nothing cute about your fur, Teddie! But anyway, I agree with him. You ready?" Yosuke grabs one handle of the door. I go to the other side, nod, and we force the doors open, running into a large chamber. Chie is standing in the middle.

"Chie! Geez, we were looking everywhere for you! Why did... Chie?" Yosuke yells, then stops. I stop next to him, realizing why he called her name twice. Chie is standing in the middle of the room, completely oblivious to the fact that we entered, entranced by a voice. As it starts speaking again, as if from everywhere, I realize who it is. Yukiko quietly begins talking.

"_She said that red looks good on me." _Where is she talking from? Can we get to her quickly?

"Yukiko-san?" Yosuke looks around as well, but he doesn't find anything either.

"_I hated my name...'Yukiko'...snow. Snow is cold and melts quickly. It's transient...worthless. But it's perfect for me. Apart from inheriting the hotel...I'm worthless." _Amagi... I had no idea. It's a bit funny isn't it? Two people who are so far apart in terms of everything, could at their very core be so alike?

"_Still...Chie told me that red looks good on me."_

"Are these...Yukiko-san's inner thoughts? I remember hearing Saki-senpai's as well," Yosuke is tightening his grip on the wrenches, almost without noticing. But something is wrong. If these are Amagi's inner thoughts, why is Chie being mentioned so frequently? And why were my personas so insistent that something bad is about to happen?

'**You still don't see it? You better be careful, Souji!' **Pixie? I pull out my blade, and try to take up a stance, but my hands and legs are quivering too much. Where is this sense of fear coming from?

"Yeah. This castle is probably here because of this Yukiko person," Teddie answers.

"Yukiko..." That is the first word that Chie has said since we got here. I try to steady my hands, but to no avail.

"_And I can't even hold onto the hotel. After all, it's probably better off in someone else's hands. But Chie was the only one who gave my life meaning...She's bright, strong, and she can do anything. She has everything that I don't...Compared to Chie, I'm...I'm..."_ Jealousy? Or despair? And again, why is everything coming back to Chie? If these are Amagi's actual thoughts, why is Chie the focus? Saki's was focused on herself...

"_Chie is so kind...Chie protects me... She looks after my worthless life, even when I can't do anything...And I...I don't deserve any of it."_ There's a sense of finality in those words. Come on, Souji, think! Why is this situation bad? Saki's thoughts focused on how she was an outcast in her own world. When Yosuke showed up, it switched to Saki mocking him. Amagi's thoughts when she appeared on the Midnight Channel were about how she wanted a Prince Charming. But that's not what's happening here! All these thoughts were about how Amagi was nothing without Chie! It's almost as if...Oh no!

"Y-Yosuke! We h-have to get C-Chie out of here, n-now!" I grab his shoulder and shake him.

"W-Wha? Souji, what the heck are you talking ab..." He trails off. I look at what he's looking at, and realize I'm too late.

"**'Chie is so kind', huh? What a joke!" **Standing in front of both Chie and us is a replica of Chie, right down to her green jacket and platform shoes. The only difference is that our new guest has bright yellow eyes.

**^'Ahhh...Now we have to fight. And I wanted to sleep, too.' **

'Thanks, Sandman. I deliberately put myself in this situation.'

***'Slime! Slime!'**

'...And as usual, I have no idea what Slime just said.'

"Wh-What?" Chie rubs her eyes in disbelief.

"Oh man, is that...?" Yosuke asks

"It's just like Yosuke!" Teddie says. "She's lost control of her repressed self. Now it's become a shadow!" But why? What was said that would make Chie lose control?

"**Are we talking about THAT Yukiko? She's says I'm protecting her? She says she's worthless!" **Chie's shadow starts to chuckle. **"That's how it should be, right?"**

"Wh-What are you saying?" Chie is starting to panic. I try to move my feet so that I can run to her, but my legs refuse to move!

"**Yukiko's so good looking...so fair-skinned...so feminine. She's the one all the guys drool over.** **When Yukiko looked at me in jealousy... man did I get a charge out of that! Yukiko knows the score. She can't do anything without me! I'm better than her... Much, much better!"**

"N-No! I have never thought that!" This is quickly getting out of hand.

"What should we do, Sensei?" Teddie looks at me.

"W-We need to get to C-Chie, tell her to s-stop talking!" But no matter how much I will myself, my body refuses to move. Yosuke takes a step, and I feel like a chain that was binding me finally breaks. We charge forward.

"N-No! Don't come near me! Don't look at me!" Chie spins around, looking at us, her eyes wide. She's quickly losing any remaining composure she had. Damn! Now what?

"Chie, calm down!" Yosuke yells.

"No... This isn't me!"...Oh no.

"Wait Chie-chan!" Teddie pleads.

"**Hahaha. That's right. _I'm _the one who can't do anything on her own. I can't win as a girl, let alone as a person. I'm pathetic. But Yukiko, she relies on me. That's why she's my friend. I'll never loosen my grip on her. She's too important to me!" **

"N-No...that is not how I think of her!" Chie is backpedaling.

"**So you're just going to turn your back and deny me again, huh? But things are different now. When the time comes...I'll be the one left standing. You won't mind, right? After all, I am you!"**

"Shut up! You're..."

"Wait, Chie! Don't say anymore!" Yosuke yells.

"YOU'RE NOT ME!"

The shadow starts laughing, and a familiar scene repeats itself. As if out of nowhere, shadows start appearing, getting sucked into Chie's shadow, which grows and grows, as if without end. Chie yells once, and then faints, hitting the ground. A smell, both soft and bitter assails my nostrils. The blackness lifts, and we're staring at a massive shadow. A shadow dressed completely in yellow with a mask over it's face is sitting atop two girls, who are struggling to hold up it's weight, wearing a two piece bikini. Its cloak seems to be alive, and a whip materializes in its hands. The only strange thing is that there's a face with a smile drawn on the mask, as if laughing at the contrast.

"Great. We were trying to avoid this, and it _still_ happens," Yosuke is wearing a grim face as he twirls his wrenches. The two of us run to stand in front of Chie.

"Teddie, see if you can get Chie to a safe place," Yosuke tells the red furball, who immediately grabs Chie and drags her away.

"**I am a shadow...the true self...What do you think you're doing? Protecting the real me? I'll show you how wrong you are!"**

"Quit being such a pain!" Yosuke yells.

"I d-don't think shadows care a-about our feelings," I point out to him.

"Yeah, well, you have to say something, right?" He turns to the shadow. "So let's just kick its ass and save Chie!"

"S-Sounds good,"I position myself to his left, and Yosuke attacks first.

"GARU!" Jiraiya appears, launching a gust of wind that hits the shadow.

"**AHHH!" **The shadow hits the ground, dropping its whip. What just happened? Something glows in the air and I look up to see a white ball hovering above the shadow. The second I see it, the ball drops down and explodes into a sea of dust.

"Wh-Wha?"

"Sensei, you have a chance for an all out attack!" Teddie yells from the side.

"Huh?"

"When you work as a team, you can do far more damage than you can by yourself. The shadow can't fight back nor hit you in that smoke. Go for it!" Yosuke and I look at each other, then charge into the cloud. The shadow's outline isn't moving. I raise my blade.

"HAAAH!" I swing with everything I've got, and I can hear Yosuke doing the same from the other side. We have to finish this now!

"**RAGH! Don't get so cocky!"** The shadow roars, then cracks her whip forcing both of us back.

**#'Seems that I still need to teach you. Listen very carefully. What you are facing now isn't going to go down with such half-hearted tactics. You have other abilities that you have trained, do you not? Look for them!' **I close my eyes, and realize that abilities I hadn't even paid attention to have appeared.

**^'These abilities will manifest as the facets of your soul get stronger. These facets of course refer to us, the personas that reside within the sea of your existence.'**

**%'Yeah! For example, Iggy isn't the only one who can use Zio! I can use it as well!'** Pixie boasts.

**&'Further, there are other abilities that are not related to attack. These abilities improve your reflexes, your attack, and your defense. The path to victory is to understand how to use these skills to their fullest,' **Apsaras adds.

So to win, I can't just wildly swing my sword, huh? I really wish I had more time to learn how to do this.

"Souji! Quit daydreaming! That damn Shadow isn't staying down. Let's split up!" Yosuke yells, and I take his advice. He heads left; I head right.

"Come and get some, you loser!" Yosuke yells, and the Shadow chases after him. Alright. Let's see what I can do to help. I close my eyes and visualize Yosuke.

'Izanagi! Rakukaja!" Izanagi appears, and a set of rings appear around Yosuke. The shadow roars and cracks its whip. Yosuke dives to the left, avoiding it.

'Once more! Izanagi! Rakunda on the Shadow!' Izanagi charges the shadow, and another set of rings surround it. Instinctively I can tell that it's been weakened.

"Y-Yosuke! Use G-Garu, now!"

"GARU!" The shadow roars in pain, smashing into the ground. Once more, the smoke cloud appears, and we charge in. A few hits later, we're forced back out.

"**Hah! Think you can stop me that easily?" **The shadow laughs, taunting us. "Green Wall!" A set of green lines appear, then form a shield that disappears. Yosuke charges in.

"GARU!" I'm expecting the Shadow to collapse once more. Instead, the spell hits normally, and the Shadow is still standing. How is that possible?

"Sensei, you need to be careful! That shadow is protecting its weakness. It won't be hurt as badly if you use wind skills!" Teddie yells.

"Shit!" Yosuke yells. Before I have time to even process this information, the Shadow charges Yosuke.

"Gah!" Yosuke doesn't react quickly enough, and gets caught. With no time to think, I charge and swing my sword, trying to draw it's attention. As the blade connects with the Shadow's cloak, I hear a distinct "crack" sound, and the next thing I know, the sword is snapped in half with the blade spinning away harmlessly. The shadow turns her head.

"**This is what happens when you mess with those better than you!" **Her whip spins around, and catches my side. I'm launched into the wall on the opposite side. Damn you, Daidara!

"GAAAHHH!" I slump, coughing up blood in the process.

"Hang on, Souji!" Yosuke grabs his wrenches, and slams them into the leg that has him pinned.

"**GAAH! You damn brat!" **The Shadow brings down her whip trying to hit him.

"Jiraiya! Garu!" Yosuke screams, and a gust of wind explodes between Yosuke and the Shadow. Her leg falters, and Yosuke smashes his wrenches once more into her foot. She slips back, howling in pain, and he breaks free.

"Souji, we have to get out of here! Get through the doors! Teddie, move!" I don't think twice. I grab my hilt and run through the doors. Seconds later I'm followed by Yosuke and Teddie, who are holding Chie between them. We slam the doors behind us, only to hear the sounds of the Shadow smashing into them on the other side.

"This isn't good. At this rate, that damn thing will break these doors in no time. Can we escape?" Teddie shakes his head.

"Once the shadow has come out, a link is made between it and the original. If we try to leave now, Chie-chan won't wake up!" This just keeps getting worse.

"What do we do? My wind spells do nothing, and we can't escape or Chie goes into a coma!" Yosuke is shaking like mad. He's been disarmed, my blade's snapped in half, and we have to win. How? How do we win?

**^'Ahh...I was hoping to catch a nice nap. Instead I'm rudely awakened to find this mess.' **That distinctive yawn...

'Sandman?' Why does he sound so calm?

**^'I knew when you summoned me that I might be forced to do some work, but I didn't think that you were this incompetent.'**

'Wh-What? How can you say that?'

**%'Yeah, Sandman, don't be mean. It's not Souji's fault that he's stupid.'** Yea.. Hey wait!

**&'Still, this is a serious situation. Perhaps now is not the time to question m'lord's intellectual capabilities?**' Wait... did Apsaras support me or insult me?

***'Slime! Slime!'** Okay. Will somebody please translate that for me!

**^'This is the perfect time to do that. After all, this fool doesn't even understand how to use us properly.'** Wait. I got this same speech from Izanagi. I learned from that!

'Hey, I'm doing my best! I used your abilities, just like Izanagi said. This shadow is just too strong!' Sandman simply sighs in response.

**^'And that's why I'm saying you're no good. What do you see us as, Fool? What are we Personas to you?'** The Shadow slams into the door once more. Yosuke and I are reaching the breaking point trying to hold the doors closed.

'Is this really the time, Sandman?'

**#'This is the perfect time. If you do not truly understand what we represent, why we are valuable, then there is no hope.'**

'...What do you mean?' I stop panicking, and listen. My personas haven't led me astray yet. There is meaning in their words. 'What am I not understanding?'

**^'Hm! Looks like he can be taught after all!**' Sandman laughs.

**'Listen carefully. It's time for you to open your eyes to the truth.'**

End Chapter 18

**A/N: And here we go. Just remember that Souji's 'NAME THAT ATTACK!' ends in two chapters so get your names in if you still want to participate. Also, next chapter, two new 'NAME THAT ATTACK!' will be appearing, so plenty of chances!**

**Reviews!**

**BlazingReaper: Izanagi is a great persona isn't he? As for what will happen to him, you'll just have to find out! *Laughs evilly***

**Slicerness: The clothes that Souji received at the end of the funeral in chapter 15 were a one time only kinda deal. After all, Souji, overweight and stuttering like mad, doesn't give off much of an impression, huh? As for what will happen down the road, well...**

**C-RO Chronovan: Critical Research Failure: Head Shot! Doh! Man, I spent so much time trying to research the yen and dollar, but it never occurred to me to check at what level of currency they'd switch from coins to paper. Thanks for pointing that out.**

**Kisodata: True, it will probably become too much for poor Souji. But hey, for the rest of us, it's comedic gold. So let's all just laugh at his misfortune!**


	20. Chapter 19: Symphony of the Fool

**A/N: Here is the key for the various personas:**

#...Izanagi

$...Nestis

%...Pixie

^...Sandman

&...Apsaras

Chapter 19: Symphony of the Fool

Monday, April 18, 2011

**^'Listen carefully. It's time for you to open your eyes to the truth.'**

As I listen to his words, I realize that the entire world has paused. Yosuke and Teddie are right next to me, panic etched onto their faces, but unmoving.

**#'We don't want to be disturbed, just yet. Think of it as 'your life flashing before your eyes before you die'.'**

Wonderful. Here I was hoping for insight into how to beat the Shadow breathing down our necks, and instead I'm being told that I'm about to die, for what feels like the eight time this week.

**%'You'll be just fine, Souji! Just listen to your Big Sis Pixie!'**

'...What?'

**&'These distractions are not beneficial for m'lord. Can we please focus?'**

Finally, somebody talking on my level.

**'Slime! Slime! Slime!'**

'Argh! Can we please get on with it! I don't know how much longer we have, so please, just tell me!'

As I think this, I realize that standing in a semi-circle before me are the Personae of my soul. From right to left, Izanagi, Pixie, Slime, Sandman, Apsaras, and Nestis are staring at me. It's also the first time that I've gotten a good look at some of them.

Slime is nothing more than a pile of goo, with a set of beady looking eyes. Sandman stands a little taller than Pixie, but has a crescent moon for his head, with a bag slung over his back. However, his eyes are watching me intently. Apsaras appears as a beautiful maiden, with a silk, see through scarf draped over her. However, my breath is taken away when I see Nestis.

Dwarfing the others, even Izanagi, she must stand well over three meters tall. Her hair, though it is draped down to her waist, is alight in dark flame. Numerous necklaces and bracelets adorn her, and she wears a robe of purple, embellished with skulls. One hand is fully flesh, yet the other is nothing but bone. On her brow sits a crown of jewels: sapphires, rubies, garnets. But it is her face that draws my attention. The only way I can describe it is beautiful, yet frightening. Her eyes are bright gold, with red irises. There is no warmth, no kindness emanating from her presence. Sandman clears his throat.

**^'Ahhh...This may be the first time that you have seen us all gathered. We are your Personas, the facets of your soul that you call forth to do battle for your sake. But you must understand something before you proceed any further.'**

**#'Though we say that we are your Personas, we are not just weapons to be used and then cast aside.'**

**&'Each of us have our own set of goals and ambitions. And at times, it is possible that we can come into conflict with others residing within your soul, m'lord.'**

**%'Yeah! Like that fight that Iggy and Nessy got into a while ago!'**

**$'Silence, mouse. How dare you address me in such terms?'**

Although I am doing my best to remember that we are currently a door's distance away from death, I can't help but stare in awe at this spectacle. The sheer power I feel from these beings is unbelievable.

**#'In any case, you have already seen what happens when two facets of your soul come into conflict. When that happens, both sides will try to present their argument, and then you must choose who you will side with. Regardless of your decision, the Personas here, and those you will find as you continue your journey will not, no, **_**can **_**not betray you. The same cannot be said for you, however.'**

'What do you mean?'

**&'If you elect to deceive yourself, if you decide to cease pursuing truth, then we cannot aid you. For so long as you continue to both look and advance forwards, we shall assist you.'**

**%'In simple terms, you are your own worst enemy!'**

**$'However fascinating our politics might be,' **here Nestis stares at Pixie, **'what is at stake is how he can best use us, is it not?'**

**^'The two are inseparable. Unless he understands exactly where we come from, and how we try to influence him, he will not be able to draw out our true strength.'**

'You said that earlier. Even though I was using the abilities that Izanagi showed me, I still do not understand _what_ you are. So then, what are you?'

**^'Ahhh...'** Sandman yawns, and then stares at me, any sleepiness gone from those eyes. **'You finally ask an intelligent question. I will start, since mine is the simplest to understand. Fool, turn the card you use to summon me over.'**

I do, and realize that there is a picture on the back.

**^'You see the picture, yes? Then explain it to me, making sure not to miss a single detail.'**

'I see...a woman kneeling. She has her hands wrapped around a lion's neck, though she does not seem concerned. Over her head is the symbol of infinity, and she is dressed in white, while the lion is bright red. Have I missed anything?'

**%'Way to go! I knew you could do it!' **Pixie is cheering. I still can't figure out if she's making fun of me or not.

**^'Very good. 'A picture is worth a thousand words' is how the quote goes. But unfortunately for me, you don't understand the meaning of the picture, do you?'**

**&'Naturally. Men can spend their whole lives pouring over these representations, and still not fully understand what they mean. Do not speak of m'lord with disdain.'**

'What does the picture have to do with anything?'

**^'Everything. For within the picture you just described lies the true answer as to what we are, and why you are unique, a rarity amongst all those who have and will walk this earth.'**

I stare at the card, hoping to see something that would give me an idea of what they are talking about, all the while trying to ignore the sets of eyes boring into me. Finally, out of ideas, I throw my hands up in frustration.

'Can't I get a hint? Some clue as to what I'm looking for?'

**'Slime! Slime!'**

'...Right. Sorry I asked.'

**%'Aww, Slime tried so hard, too! Hang in there, Slime! I'm sure he'll understand you someday!' **Pixie is cheering on Slime, who seems exactly the same as before.

**$'This is a waste of your time, is it not child? This is why I tried to convince you to turn back. These struggles you face, what meaning is there in it? Why chase after pointless clues, given by such beings?' **Nestis' voice is surprisingly soft, compared to how she spoke to Pixie.

**#'But nevertheless, struggle he must. The oath he swore compels him to. Not even you can fully shield him from the consequences, Nestis.'**

Come on, Souji! What is this picture saying?

**%'Okay, Okay, I'll give you a hint! After all, your Big Sis doesn't want to see you crying! What did the scary man with the long nose do in that strange moving thing?'** Pixie floats over to my face, staring directly into my eyes. What did Igor do? He pulled out a set of...tarot cards.

'The Tower and the Moon.'

**^'He can remember. Well done. This card shares a similar feature. Hurry up, time is almost over.'**

I look back at the frozen door, and realize that the Shadow is still there. The clue is that Igor used the Tower and the Moon. What about this card? What meaning does it have? As I stare closer, I realize what seems off about the card.

'Something's not right. A lion is the king of the beasts. A human would stand no chance in holding one down. Yet this woman is, and what's more, she's not worried. Her face is...peaceful...' Slowly, comprehension starts to dawn on me.

'This card is a contradiction. On the surface, the woman should have been devoured by the lion. Instead, she is in control. Because...she possesses...strength. Strength to overcome this lion.' As soon as I say this, a broad smile appears on Sandman's face.

**^'That is the answer you have been ignoring till this moment. The Strength Arcana is not a card of love over hatred. This is simply mind over matter, superior will over inferior desires. No matter how strong the beast within you seems, you have the power to control it and make it submit to your will. This cannot be done with physical force or with undue haste; it is a slow and difficult process. But in the presence of Strength, it will be done. Should you reach the end of the path of Strength, you will find Zaou-Gongen, the One who Demands Surrender!' **Sandman puffs out his chest, as if boasting. Izanagi steps forward, his sword at his side.

**#'I am Izanagi of the Fool Arcana, representing the infinite potential within you. You are the one who walks forward proudly yet blindly, bound not by the conventions of others. The power sleeping dormant within you can become either Saint or Demon. Should you reach the end of the path of the Fool, you will find Loki the Shape-Shifter awaiting you.' **He steps back, and Pixie flies forward.

**%'I am Pixie of the Magician Arcana, representing the powers of both creation and destruction being channeled through the conduit of the Magician. That's you, by the way.'** She lets out a small chuckle. **'Never forget that with all the limitless power you wield, your life is still in your control. Your life is what you want it to be. Your life is what you make of it! Should you reach the end of the path of the Magician, you will find Mada The Intoxicator!' **Pixie steps back, and Apsaras steps forward.

**&'I am Apsaras of the Temperance Arcana, representing the moderation of polarizing forces. Although there may seem to be value in becoming an eternally positive individual, life seeks balance, and will push against you all the stronger. Instead, recognize the Inner Voice that seeks to give you power, heal you, and make you stronger. Should you reach the end of the Path of Temperance, you will find Vishnu The Preserver of the World!' **As Apsaras steps back, Slime, who has been silently sitting and watching the others, steps forward. Staring at me with large eyes, Slime opens her mouth.

**'Slime!Slime!Slime!'**

'...Um, can somebody possibly translate for me?' Slime immediately starts leaking what look like tears from her eyes. Pixie flies over, and pats Slime on her head.

**%'Um, she said that She is Slime of the Chariot Arcana, representing the power of triumph over one's fears and weaknesses! Through the power of Discipline and Confidence, the mighty chariot will break through any barrier that stands in your way. Should you reach the end of the Path of the Chariot, you will find Futsunushi the Divine Sword waiting for you. Yep, that's what she said!' **A moment of silence follows Pixie's declaration.

'...She said all that?'

Nestis steps forward, immediately shushing Pixie. She stares at me, then begins to speak.

**$'****I am Nestis. I have already introduced myself to you before. As to what I represent, you are not strong enough for me to judge you worthy for me to tell you. Until then, I will say no more****'** That's surprising. I thought that the personas I wield would be more compromising. Sandman stares at her for a second, and then turns back to me.

**^'Now that you have learned what we are, and where we will lead you, do you fully understand how to use us to your advantage yet?' **

Now I understand where all this was going and why they had to take form like this. The reason I failed before was because I was relying on simple brute force, and even then, I didn't understand what I was feeling.

'I was afraid. Afraid of falling to the Shadow that awaits on the other side of the door. But if I had been willing to conquer that fear...' Sandman laughs.

**^'Very good. Now, let us begin! The Symphony of the Fool!'**

()()()()()()()()()()

The world unfreezes, and the sound of the door splintering reaches my ears once more. Teddie is panicking, and Yosuke is doing his best to hold the doors back. I take a breath, and then summon Sandman within my mind.

'Show me the path to victory! I will conquer my fear!' Deep inside, I hear a chime and feel stronger. I close my eyes, and focus.

"Hey, Souji! How can you close your eyes at a time like this? Don't tell me you fainted? Oh man, this just keeps getting better and better!" I ignore Yosuke, and instead concentrate on replaying the fight that we had with Chie's Shadow in my mind. She used 'Green Wall', and the tables turned on us immediately afterward. But something happened during the fight that I didn't realize at first. And then it strikes me like a bolt of lightning. I open my eyes, and stare at Yosuke. I take a deep breath.

"Y-Yosuke! What abilities do y-you have apart from G-Garu?" He seems shocked that I'm ignoring the shadow.

"I-Is this really the time? This door is going to give way any minute!"

"Yes! This r-really is the time!" Yosuke seems unsure, but answers.

"U-Um, I know Garu, Bash, Dia, and...Sukukaja. That's it!"

"W-What does Sukukaja do?" I need to know, now!

"U-Um..." An especially powerful crack can be heard. The door is almost done. "GAH! Jiraiya says that it makes one person move faster!" A person move faster? And with what I've learned...I've got it. I know how to win! I turn and look at him.

"Y-Yosuke! I have a p-plan! But you have to t-trust me for it t-to work! Can y-you do that?"

Yosuke looks at me, searching for something in my eyes. He finds what he's looking for.

A smile. A laugh. And a sensation from deep within me calling out.

_You have repaired the Magician's Link._

_Your eyes to see the Truth have been reopened!_

"F-Follow my lead. When you see the chance, strike!"

"Alright, partner! Show me what you've got!"

()()()()()()()()()()

The Shadow smashes through the door, cracking her whip like a rabid slave driver.

"**AHAHAHA! HERE YOU ARE, HIDING LIKE A RAT! ARE YOU READY TO DIE LIKE GOOD CHILD?"**

I stand in front of it, summoning all the courage I have. Teddie is hiding out of sight with Chie, and Yosuke is nowhere to be seen.

"**AWW! DID THE OTHERS ABANDON YOU HERE? DON'T WORRY. I'LL MAKE SURE THEY JOIN YOU SOON ENOUGH!"**

"Don't count on it!" I yell, and summon Pixie.

"ZIO!"

**%'You got it!**

A bolt of lightning drops down from the sky, stunning the Shadow.

"**WHY YOU LITTLE! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" **She cracks her whip, trying to hit me. I calmly follow its flight, sidestep to the right and watch as the whip cracks harmlessly on the ground where I was. I was right! Yosuke's abilities are the key to winning this fight!

"**WH-WHAT? SO WHAT IF YOU CAN MOVE A LITTLE FASTER? I'LL STILL CRUSH YOU!"**

"You have to catch me first!" I dash into the chamber with the Shadow in close pursuit. I throw my broken sword at the ground, making sure the blade is embedded in the ground. The hilt juts up towards the roof.

"**WHAT'S THE MATTER? THROWING YOUR SWORD AWAY? HAVE YOU GIVEN UP ALREADY?" **

I reach the other side of the chamber, facing a set of doors. Dead end for me.

"**BAH! I WANTED THIS HUNT TO LAST A LITTLE LONGER. SEEMS LIKE I OVERESTIMATED YOU! DIE!"**

The Shadow raises her whip, and launches a lightening fast strike, almost too fast for the eye to follow. _Almost._

'I seek the power to conquer my weaknesses, to bring out the full total of my power.'

"COME FORTH, SLIME!"

"**W-WHAT?"** The Shadow is shocked. Instead of the whip slicing me, I've caught it. Wrapping it around my arm twice, I've locked my feet into the ground.

"**S-SO WHAT? YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME IN A PHYSICAL CONTEST? I'M THE STRONGER ONE!" **

"You're also the dumber one." With that, I move, spinning around the Shadow faster and faster. In a few short seconds, she's bound tight.

"**W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN? R-RELEASE ME!"** The Shadow is starting to panic.

Too late does the Shadow realize what I mean. Turning her head, she sees Yosuke charging straight at her, wrenches in both hands. He jumps, landing on the hilt of my broken sword.

"Fly, Yosuke!"

"SUKUKAJA!" And with that, Yosuke launches himself a dozen meters into the air, aiming for her head.

"Air Yosuke, coming in for a landing!" Yosuke lands on the Shadows back, and locks the wrenches around the Shadow's neck.

"**THIS C-CHANGES N-N-NOTHING! YOU STILL CAN'T B-BEAT ME! MY GREEN WALL IS STILL A-A-ACTIVE!" **The shadow is being strangled by Yosuke, but the fear in her voice is even stronger.

Tightening my grip on the whip I'm holding, I let out a tired laugh. "You're right. That green wall of yours really had us. I thought it was all over. But that's because I was panicking. Once I gained the power to conquer my fears, I realized that your green wall has a weakness."

"**A W-WEAKNESS?"**

"When Yosuke fired his Garu spell, it seemed like it there was no effect. But a tiny fraction of the spell's power actually reached you, and that was when Yosuke was close to you. That's green wall's weakness: it can only block long range attacks. Point blank attacks on the other hand..."

"**N-NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I'M THE STRONGEST! I-I CAN'T FALL HERE!"**

"Hey, Souji what say we take this Dominatrix Bananahead down once and for all, huh?" Yosuke let out a grin.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Sandman! Give her one dream she'll never forget!"

**^'Ahhh...One classic dream, courtesy of the Sandman!'**

And in unison, the two of us shout:

"GARU!"

Yosuke's spell explodes from his wrenches, connecting with the Shadow's head. Sandman's spell launches down the whip I'm holding, and smashes into the Shadow's hand. The spells start swirling around the shadow, faster and faster. Yosuke jumps clear, and the Shadow is lifted off the ground, and crashes into the roof of the chamber. The force of the crash throws me off my feet onto the floor.

"**AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" **The shadow lets out one last pitiful scream, collapses onto the floor, and dissipates.

Yosuke limps over to where I'm lying, and then collapses as well. We stare at each other, then burst out laughing at the same time.

"Damn, man, but that was some great work. Did you see how much air I got off that jump?"

"H-Ha! My a-a-a-acting was much better. Did y-you see h-how well she b-bought my t-trick?" We're both panting heavily, though neither of us can wipe the grins off our faces. Finally, after a last few chuckles escape our lips, Yosuke stands up, and pulls me up as well. As we try to catch our breath, Teddie comes back in, with Chie leaning on him.

"Wowwee, Sensei! That was beary amazing! I couldn't look away!" Teddie lets out a laugh. I'm feeling so good right now, I start giggling as well. Yosuke looks at me.

"Man, I can't believe you're cracking up over such a pathetic pun. Oh, screw it!" He starts chuckling as well. Once both of us stop, tears streaming from our eyes, we turn to where Chie's shadow is. It's human once again, only this time it lacks the angry aura from before. The easy part is over. How will Chie respond? She stares at her shadow, as if trying to spur it to fight once more.

"What's the matter? Got nothing to say anymore?" I quietly switch to Apsaras.

"Stop it Chie, it's alright." Yosuke says quietly.

"B-But..."

'Help me to find the words to unify the two halves.'

"You are more than just the shadow standing there. You came here to rescue your best friend. There's nothing to be ashamed about in that. After all, we all carry t-those types of feelings as well." Chie looks at her feet, and then slowly turns to her shadow.

"Y-Yeah, I kinda get it now. You are me. A side of me I couldn't forgive...That I tried to ignore. But you still exist. You're a part of me." The Shadow nods and smiles, and then, just like Yosuke's shadow did, disappears into a card, which merges with her. A voice whispers: _"Tomoe of the Chariot Arcana."_

Chie stares at where her shadow used to be, then turns to us.

"It's true that part of me feels that way. B-But I wasn't lying about being friends with Yukiko!"

"Like we didn't know that already." Yosuke jokes. Chie looks at him, and then drops to her knees.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's exhausted." I look at Yosuke. "We should head back. All of us are pretty beat. I don't think we're going to make any progress today." He nods.

"Sounds good. Let's return to the entrance." Chie opes her mouth in protest.

"I-I never said I needed a rest. I-I'm still good." Teddie stands in her path.

"Don't over do it!"

Yosuke nods his head. "It's not that we don't know how tough you are. But if we fail, there will be nobody to rescue Yukiko-san. We need to be at full strength to do this. And, we have time. So let's head back, okay?"

"But I need to tell her something! That I'm not as strong as she thinks. It's because we were together that I could act the way I did..."

"Get your strength back. Then you can tell her personally," Teddie lets out a chuckle. Chie looks hesitant, and then finally nods her head.

"So Yukiko-san will be safe until then, right?" Yosuke asks.

"I'm positive." Teddie states.

"Why? I don't get it," Chie says quietly.

"Teddie told us that the weather in this world is the opposite of our own. When the fog descends in Tokyo, it lifts here. So Yukiko-san will be safe until then. I'm sure of it. It was the same for both the announcer and Saki-senpai," Yosuke adds. "It only gets foggy after it rains. It's been sunny for the last few days, and I don't think it'll rain anytime soon. We'll check the weather forecast as soon as we get back, just to be sure." Chie finally looks convinced. She looks at the three of us.

"U-Um, I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have charged in like that."

"No problems. Next time though, we move as a group."

"R-right!" She pumps her fist in the air.

Yosuke loops one arm under her's and the two of them slowly make their way out. Teddie follows them, and then looks back.

"Sensei, are you coming?" I'm about to answer, when the world pauses, and another card drops.

**'I am Omoikane, of the Hierophant Arcana. I shall guide you through the trials of this life.'**

Another persona, huh? As I slowly trudge out, I wonder just how many I'm going to end up with before this is over.

()()()()()()()()()()

We finally make it back to the studio. Chie's legs are wobbling, and she has broken into a sweat. She is also continually rubbing her eyes. She looks at the two of us.

"I-I'm feeling even worse than the last time I was here. How are the two of you able to see in this fog, anyway?"

"The glasses," I tap the frame I'm wearing.

"That's right. You charged in before we had a chance to get you a pair. Man, how worried were you, anyway?" Yosuke jokes.

"Tum-de-dum! I have a pair ready for Chie-chan as well!" Teddie walks over to her and hands her a pair of glasses. She puts them on, then jumps in surprise.

"W-Wow! These are amazing!"

"We had the same reaction." I remember when I first placed the glasses on. Just how long ago was it? Feels like ages now.

"Why didn't you give them earlier if you had them?" Yosuke asks abruptly.

"I didn't know she was going to be here. It was all so sadden, I mean, sudden!" There's another mystery. Making lenses of any kind requires some advanced equipment in order to let light through properly. How is Teddie making these?

Looking more closely, each set of frames is different. Why is that? Something else I need to consider.

"Hey, is it alright if I keep these?" Chie asks Teddie.

"Fo'sho!" What?

"We'll stop for today. But I am definitely coming back here! You guys better not try to leave me behind, got it?" Chie tells the two of us.

"Definitely. We have no idea how dangerous things might get from here. Let's make sure we move as a group." Yosuke chimes in. Chie and I nod.

"Let's save Amagi, and wrap this case, up," I offer. The two of them look at me, and nod. Yosuke pauses, and then looks at me.

"Hey, Souji. Would you mind being our leader?" Wait, what? "I thought about it. I thought I would make a good leader. But the plan you came up with to defeat Chie's shadow, as well as the fact that you can use multiple personas... I think you are the better candidate."

This is a major decision. Just as I'm about to open my mouth, I realize something in horror: the courage I felt when I faced Chie's shadow is gone! My legs start quivering.

"M-Me? W-Wouldn't you make a b-better leader t-than I would?" And I'm stuttering again? I'm back to who I was before!

**#'You aren't backing down now, are you?'**

'...No.' I take a deep breath.

"Okay. I-I accept. And I-I'll do my best." Not the best confidence booster, but better than nothing.

"Good. I'm more of an adviser type, you know? An ideas guy!" Yosuke says. Chie looks at Yosuke, then at me.

"I'm with Yosuke. I'd feel a lot more comfortable if you were in charge." Guess there's no turning back now, huh? Teddie jumps up and down to draw our attention.

"I-I'm with Yosuke. If you're the one calling the shots, my pillow will be a lot more comfortable at night." I wasn't aware that Teddie even slept, but I appreciate the sentiment all the same.

"Teddie, will you please stop talking? I'm really on edge right now..." Chie starts. As she continues, I hear a deep voice speak to me.

_Thou Art I...And I am Thou_

_Thou hast established a new bond._

You shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool Arcana.

The Fool Arcana, huh? That would be Izanagi. Which means at the end of this path, lies Loki. But for now, I need to focus on the short-term. Rescuing Amagi comes first. And the way I am now, I won't be able to make it any further.

Yosuke helps Chie through the TV, then leaves himself, Teddie waving them off. As I stand there, trying to understand what just happened, why I felt like all the power I had just left me all of a sudden, Pixie speaks up.

%**'You have to be careful, Souji!'**

'Careful? What do you mean?'

**#'The power you draw from each arcana is determined by the power of the bond you forge. You have forged no bond with Strength, and thus the amount of time you can wield the power of the Strength Arcana is limited to just a few minutes.'**

'Really? That's why it felt weird.'

**&'As your bonds mature and grow deeper, you will be able to draw upon the Arcana's power for a significantly longer period. However, m'lord, you must understand one thing. The Arcana can provide you with power. But they are only tools. They cannot replace the underlying conviction that you have. You yourself must grow.'**

**^'Think of it as a shot of adrenaline. In small doses, it can be beneficial. However, in the long-term, it is poisonous to you. In the worst case scenario, it can devour you, destroying your psyche.'**

"Sensei, is everything alright?" I realize that Teddie is watching me and with good reason: I've been standing by the exit, unmoving for the last five minutes.

"Yeah, e-everything's fine, T-Teddie. We'll be back s-soon to rescue A-Amagi."

"Okay, Sensei! See you then!" Teddie waves. I wave back, then head through the TV.

End Chapter 19

()()()()()()()()()()

"Good evening, everyone. Teddie the Bear here with exciting news. Due in part to a massive increase in popularity, Welcome to Tokyo has been given a larger budget! What does this mean for you, the reader at home? Simple. We here promise you fan service, all the time! All the wonderful Chie-chan, Yuki-cha-"

"Woah, woah, woah! What are you doing, you stupid bear? What the heck are you talking about? Besides, how can you tell we've risen in popularity, anyway? The Hit counter is broken!"

"Sensei! That's why we've risen. If there isn't a hit counter, any number I make up could be real! Besides, I've figured out the reason why we are struggling to attract attention!"

"...I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"It's simple, really. If you look at the Persona 4 video game opening sequence, what's the first thing you see?"

"Igor and Margaret?"

"No, no, no Sensei. Right after that!"

"Rise?"

"Exactly, Sensei! Rise Kujikawa in a bikini under a waterfall! That's why we haven't been attracting attention. There hasn't been enough fan service for the fans! Our story opened with you on a train. The readers heard about Rise on the radio! Without beautiful women, of course this story was doooomed!"

"...Teddie. I want you to understand something."

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Yukiko is currently in the castle. The only other girl we have at the moment is Chie. And if you want Chie to provide fan service, you tell her yourself, got it?"

"Sure thing, Sensei!"

"That poor, poor bear. Anyway, while Teddie has the living stuffing beaten out of him, I, Souji Seta, will announce our next "NAME THAT ATTACK!" We're ending the naming for my attack, and switching to two attacks you saw featured in this chapter.

"The first is Yosuke firing his garu spell through his wrenches. Yosuke will of course have different weapons going forward, so don't focus on the wrenches so much.

"The second was the combined spell that the two of us pulled off together to take down Chie's shadow.

"Both naming conventions will run through chapter 25. As for the winner of my attack? The attack name, as well as the winner, will be revealed in a future chapter."

"SAAAVVVEEEE MMMEEEE, SSSEEENNNSSEEEIIIII!"

"Well, I probably should have warned him. In any case, thank you all for continuing to read Persona 4: Welcome to Tokyo. We have a ton of great stuff coming up, so please look forward to it."

**A/N: And so we close out the Chie rescue arc. Man, that was four chapters. For one day. For those of you who are reading this expecting a quick ending, you're probably better off looking elsewhere, huh?**

**But hey! 20 published chapters, 77000 words. Go me! And 60 Reviews? Go you guys! As a special incentive, when I hit 100 reviews, there will be a reward.**

**Special thanks to Kisodata, Myths Maki, and Casey W for showcasing my story. I greatly appreciate it.**

**Special apology also to Casey W. Now that my story is shifting out of first and into second gear, the difference in the epicness of our stories will quickly become apparent. And since your story is already in fifth gear, by the time I shift into third I'll be long gone. But thanks for playing!**

**And now, Reviews!**

**Slicerness: Not quite Fusion, but hopefully you enjoyed my alternative.**

**Astrih: Thanks for the kind words. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Kisodata: There are three situations where the personas of the other team members will talk directly to Souji. The first is when they introduce themselves, and when they resolve into their stronger versions. The second is when the team members have questions about what attacks to keep and which to chuck. The third? Well, that's a little different. Keep an eye out for it...**

**Myths Maki: The great part about the TV world is that the shadows are also cleaners. You leave the trash, they clean it up. It's a great system!**

**I AM YOU: Thanks for the kind words. I'll do my best to keep Souji's growth stable. **


	21. Chapter 20: A Chariot and a Hierophant

**A/N: Key **

**#...Izanagi**

**$...Nestis**

**%...Pixie**

**^...Sandman**

**&...Apsaras**

*...**Omoikane**

()()()()()()()()()()

"_Hi Souji! I'm Ryotaro Dojima, and this is my wife, Chisato. I'm your uncle!"_

"_Hi Ryotaro!"_

_"No, no. Uncle. Gosh, kids these days have no respect. So, how old are you, Souji?"_

"_I'm eleven!"_

"_That's great! You've got a cute kid, Haruko." _

"_So, when are you expecting a kid?"_

_"Haha. Chisato is one month pregnant."_

_"Oh really? What are you going to name the child?"_

_"If it's a boy, We were thinking of Ichika. If it's a girl, we were thinking of naming her Nanako."  
_

"_That's a cute name."_

"_Haruko, your son is really bright. But I think you might be interested in encouraging him to believe in hard work as well. He seems to believe that talent is everything."_

"_Chisato, what are you saying? In this world, talent is everything. When has hard work paid off? As long as you have talent, you can find a career in the civil service, and you will be established forever."_

"_I suppose, but aren't you limiting his options like this?"_

_"I know better. And Souji is a prodigy. He's unlike other children."_

()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 20: A Chariot and a Heirophant

Monday, April 18, 2011

I exit the TV in the store-room, bag in tow. I open it up, half-expecting to see an empty bag. Instead, all the items that we collected from our time in the TV world are still there. I pick up a coin dropped by a shadow and examine it. From what I can tell, it definitely looks like money. And the glasses that Teddie made are still in my pocket. The rules of that world truly leave me confused.

As I glance around I realize that the clock on the wall shows the time as 4:30. According to my watch it's after 9, which means that we spent close to six hours in the TV world, and yet only sixty minutes have passed in this world. Every hour we spent inside equaled ten minutes in the real world. Either that, or the clock stopped. I should tell Yosuke and Chie about this.

I exit the store-room to see Yosuke and Chie standing by one of the TVs. They wave, and I walk over.

"Wow, that was some fight, huh? I'm feeling a little sore," Yosuke says, rubbing his side.

"Um, sorry about that. I don't remember it so..." Chie looks downcast.

"Eh, don't worry about it! A little sleep and I'll be good as new!" Yosuke flexes his arms, showing off.

"I s-should be fine a-as well, Chie. A-are you going to be o-okay getting home?" Chie still looks a little unsteady.

"Here, let me help you get home. I don't live too far away, so it won't be a problem," Yosuke offers.

"T-Thanks. I wasn't really excited about going home by myself," Chie chuckles. Yosuke turns to me.

"Alright. Let's check the weather forecast tonight, and then meet tomorrow after classes end to decide what our next plan should be. Teddie said it before, but it's worth repeating: that castle is no joke. If we go in unprepared, it's going to hurt." Both Chie and I nod.

"B-By the way, I l-learned something i-interesting."

"What is it?" The other two look at me.

"F-For every hour we spend in the TV world, only t-ten minutes p-pass in the real world." Yosuke looks down at his watch, and his eyebrows arch.

"You're right! I didn't notice that before. Well, that makes it a lot easier then! We don't have to worry about getting locked in Junes when the store closes." Chie chuckles.

"Well, if that happens, the manager's son can pay for our dinner, right?"

"Yeah right. Don't forget that I'm trying to save up for a motorbike. I've got no extra money!"

"W-why a motorbike?" I ask.

"Why? Because it looks cool! Why else? Plus, I'm tired of taking the bus everywhere," Yosuke admits sheepishly. "Alright, let's get you home Chie. Souji, we'll meet tomorrow." With that, the two of them depart Junes.

I leave Junes as well, catching the bus that will lead me home. As I'm trying to sit in such a way that my muscles don't scream at me, I open the bag and begin looking at the items we collected in the TV world. One is nothing more than a giant black lump, another looks like an overgrown tooth.

'I wonder if these are the items that Daidara was looking for? I doubt it. After all, how would he know what to do with them?'

**%'Are you going to see him? I want to see what he looks like!'**

'Pixie? I would, but I'm exhausted. I just want to get home and sleep. I'll take care of it some other time. Plus, we managed to earn five thousand from this trip, which means I don't need to worry about a job for a while yet.'

At least, I hope that's true. Based on Daidara's prices, this money could disappear rather quickly. As I worry about the safety of my wallet, the bus pulls up to my stop.

()()()()()()()()()()

**%'Wow! So this is your home! It looks...it looks small! I'm disappointed!'**

**&'Indeed. M'lord should live in a much grander domicile!'**

**^'Ahh...I don't care so long as I can get some sleep.'**

**'Slime! Slime!'**

**%'You're right Slime!'**

As usual, the voices in my head are having a grand time. Ever since I returned from the TV world, they've been constantly commenting on just about everything, from the clothes people wear to the cars on the street. I'm too tired to tell them that this place is fine for me. And I still have no idea what Slime is saying.

As I close the door behind me, Nanako comes to the entrance. She stares at me, and then at the bag slung over my shoulder.

"Welcome home. Did you buy something nice?"

"Um, j-just some stuff f-for school." I wonder why she's interested in it. Nanako nods.

"Do you need some help?"

"N-No. It's fine. Thank you."

"Okay." With that, Nanako returns to the living room. I head upstairs, and drop the bag as soon as I enter my room. I drag myself over to my futon, and collapse into it.

'I need some rest. Can someone wake me up in an hour?' Might as well put these voices to some use.

**^'Sleep, huh? This is my specialty. See you in an hour.'**

Sandman materializes, and sprinkles something onto my eyelids. Next second, I'm fast asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()

**%'Hey Souji! Hey Souji! Wake up! It's time to get up!'**

'..Huh? Wha...?' I groan as I look at the clock, and see that it's 6:00. I get up, and head to the bathroom to take a shower. As I walk, I realize that my muscles are extremely sore and my movements are stiff. I definitely won't be any good tomorrow in the castle at this rate.

After finishing my shower, I head downstairs to see Uncle and Nanako at the table, watching the news.

"Ah! I was just about to send Nanako to wake you up. You hungry?" Uncle points to the food on the table, obviously bought from some store.

"Y-Yeah, thanks." I sit down and grab a bowl. As I start eating, Uncle stares at me, unsure of something. He thinks better of it, and starts eating. I look at the TV as the weather lady comes on.

"_A high pressure front is currently over the city. This means that we will be enjoying sunny skies and temperatures ranging from fourteen to eighteen degrees for the rest of the week. That rain we had the last few days won't be back for quite a while. On a related note, meteorologists are still debating the cause of the fog that has been blanketing the city lately after consecutive days of rain. Some argue that it is a result of Tokyo Bay, however, studies have concluded that the fog is not emanating from the harbor. And now back to you in the studio."_

That's good. It means that we still have time to rescue Amagi. I was worried, since the fog came extremely quickly when Saki Konishi died.

"_In other news, city officials have expressed alarm at a new statistics released by the Tokyo Police Department showing that drug use amongst teenagers is on the rise after having declined for the past few years. This rise is being blamed on a new drug that people have taken to calling 'Red Ice', because of a characteristic red eye and cooler body temperature experienced by those who take the drug. Public Health officials are also concerned because the drug has a significant addictive effect on users."_

Red ice? I wonder if it has anything to do with what those two guys in my class were talking about last week? I wonder why anybody would take a drug that lowers your body temperature?

**%'Do you think it's like candy?'**

**$'Ignorant mouse. Do you understand so little about this world?'**

**%'Don't call me stupid! I'm not stupid!'**

**$'I called you ignorant not stupid. Are you too ignorant to know the difference or too stupid?'**

**%'Souji, you don't think I'm stupid, do you? I'm not!'**

I'm spared from having to answer that question when Uncle puts down his plate and stares at me.

"We received a report from Missing Persons. Yukiko Amagi, the heiress to the Amagi Hotel has gone missing."

That's odd. Uncle usually doesn't talk about work much.

"The reason I'm bringing this up is because I remember seeing you walking with her and another girl when Mayumi Yamano was discovered. I was wondering if you know anything about what happened to her. Did she say that she was having difficulties at home or at school by any chance?"

Uncle stares at me intently. I start sweating without realizing it. What should I say? The police suspect her after all.

"U-Um, she didn't s-say anything about h-having trouble. I was s-surprised when sh-she disappeared as well." Uncle doesn't seem convinced. However, before he can say anything else, Nanako looks up.

"What's wrong? Are the two of you fighting?" This surprises me.

**&'She is a pitiful child. Will you say nothing, M'lord?'**

"No, we're not having a fight." Uncle tries to convince her. She doesn't buy it.

"This isn't the police station."

"It's o-okay, Nanako. Uncle is j-just asking a q-question, that's a-all."

"Okay." With that, Nanako goes back to eating. Uncle looks at me again.

"Listen, I may be just your uncle, but I did take responsibility for you when you came here. I don't want you getting caught up in something dangerous. That's all."

"T-Thanks, Uncle. I p-promise that I will d-do my best to a-avoid such s-situations."

**^'Clever. The promise you made doesn't say anything about what happens once such a situation does arise.'**

Uncle doesn't look convinced, but lets it go. We finish dinner in silence. I can barely keep my eyes open as I head upstairs. The fight today took a lot more out of me than I thought. Or it could be that 'adrenaline crash' that people talk about. I enter my room, and look at the text-books that I haven't even opened yet. One night can't hurt, right?

***'Are you truly going to ignore your education? Is that not what you came here for, Aspirant?'**

**'**Huh? Who is that?'

***'Tis true that I have not introduced myself. I am Omoikane of the Heirophant Arcana, representing the power of the group and the society, who change the world to fit their beliefs. Balance and conformity are the goals of the Hierophant, and neither positive nor negative is emphasized - only tradition matters. The Hierophant is also a teacher or a mentor. However, the true Hierophant is one who has a deep respect for his beliefs, but who will not blindly follow them to his own ruin. Should you reach the end of the path of the Heirophant, you will find Kohryuu the Almighty Guardian!'**

'I see. I guess I really shouldn't put it off, huh? Gah. Alright, I'll read.' Man, these personae can be annoying. I sit down, and open my economics text book. Professor Hashimoto's lectures are already confusing enough. I don't want to fall behind.

"Now, s-supply and d-demand are opposite sides of...of the d-diagram." As I try to read, my head dips down, and I have to jerk it back up to stay awake.

**'Slime! Slime!'**

**%'Slime says to hang in there! You can do it!'**

Do I really need comments even when I am studying? I continue to read. I look up at the clock, and see that the time is 11:30. I look down at the textbook, and realize the letters are swirling. My head hits the table and I close my eyes.

()()()()()()()()()()

Tuesday, April 19, 2011

**#'Your education apparently doesn't inspire you.'**

I wake to Izanagi's criticism, and feel the sunshine streaming through the window. I look down, and gasp in horror at the drool that ended up on my text book. I must have fallen asleep at the table. I struggle to get up, and let out a small cry of pain as my muscles scream at me. I can barely walk as I realize that the muscle stiffness from yesterday has finally made it's presence felt. How am I going to get to college like this?

**'Slime! Slime Slime!'**

As soon as Slime finishes, I feel different, and although I can't move quickly, I can at least move. I can't put it off anymore: I need to get in shape, or I will become the anchor that holds the team back.

I make it downstairs to see Nanako in the kitchen. Uncle is nowhere to be seen.

"Morning, N-Nanako. W-Where's Uncle?" I ask as I sit down at the table.

"Dad had to leave early." Nanako takes a piece of toast, then sits next to me. She's obviously disappointed.

"Um, l-let's eat?" She looks at me, then nods. I really don't know what else to say. I usually ate alone at home as well. After an awkward breakfast, we lock up the house, and head off.

()()()()()()()()()()

As I walk towards college, I hear police sirens close by. There are quite a few people milling about, and reporter crews are setting up around what looks like an abandoned lot. How many times has it been now?

I arrive at Nihon University, doing my best to get some blood flow into my legs. Yosuke is waiting, and jogs over after I wave to him.

"Yo! How's it going?" He seems perfectly fine.

"In p-pain. I can't m-move my arms or l-legs much." He grimaces.

"Sorry to hear that. I felt like that last night, but this morning, I felt good as new. Well, guess that means you have to lose a couple of kilos, huh?" He really is tactless.

"Anyway, I walked Chie home yesterday. She went straight to bed. Hopefully she'll be feeling better today." We continue to talk until we reach the main entrance to the university. I notice hundreds of people setting up tables and tents, multicolored stalls, huge notice boards, countless signs and banners. A couple have fired up grills and are creating a mouth-watering smell.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Club Rush starts today. It runs through till the end of the week. The best part? The clubs offer tons of free food to encourage people to join." Yosuke smacks his lips.

"C-Club Rush?"

"Wait, you seriously don't know? Fine, I'll explain it to you. Ahem," Yosuke adopts a pose with his nose in the air. "Club Rush is when all the clubs in Nihon University try to recruit you to join their club by offering free food and stuffing your hands with more flyers than you can handle. There's a club for pretty much anything you can think of. We've got tons of sports clubs from basketball to soccer to martial arts. Heck, we even have an archery club! Tons of culture clubs too, literature, cooking, music, drama, stuff like that. But I never really paid attention to those.

"And finally, there are the rest of the clubs, like the anime and manga appreciation society, various technology clubs, stuff like that. It gets pretty exhausting if you ask me. Sports clubs go first, then culture clubs, and the rest go last. They'll be out here pretty much all week."

Wow. That's a lot of information to digest. But if I am going to get stronger, then there has to be a club here that I can join.

"A-are you in any clubs?" Yosuke looks at me.

"Who, me? Yeah, I joined the extreme sports club last year. Those guys are completely crazy! They did insane stuff like jumping off buildings and bridges. BASE jumping, or something like that. I quit after a week." He grins, "Only reason I did so was because there was this hot girl, but turns out she had a boyfriend."

"F-Figures," Yosuke punches me in the arm, "but are y-you in any clubs r-right now?"

"Yeah. After that, I decided to switch gears. I picked up the guitar. I'm in one of the music bands on campus. We aren't all that good, but we're getting better, believe me!" We continue to chat as we head for classes.

()()()()()()()()()()

As I take a seat in World History, I glance down to where Amagi would be sitting, and with a sinking feeling see that it is empty. The seat next to it is currently occupied by Playboy, who is gesturing wildly while on his cell phone. His eyes scan the hall, as if looking for something. Whatever he's saying, its making those within earshot look at him nervously. I wonder who he is talking to?

Professor Matsumoto walks in, trying to hold together a large stack of papers that were obviously thrown together at the last minute. She makes it to the lectern just before the papers escape from her. She adjusts her glasses, then looks at us.

"I-I hope that everybody had a wonderful w-weekend! Um, today starts club rush, so I e-encourage all of you to jump, I mean join a club, as they are a wonderful way to make friends. I, I am one of the faculty advisers for the history club. So, please consider joining!" Here she bows her head, and bangs it again on the lectern.

"Oooo, that hurt!" She rubs her head while the class laughs. She recomposes herself, and then walks to the board.

"U-Um, today we will be discussing Sumerian culture. Sumer was one of the first civilizations to be found in Mesopotamia, dating back to well over 5000 BC, and had a rich cultural history, even after it was absorbed by the Akkadian peoples. They were one of the earliest peoples to leave behind writings in the form of cuneiform, and even today these texts continue to be read as a way of learning about their lives. Translation of these texts isn't easy, and continues to the present day.

"However, there is another reason why Sumer is famous. It is from Sumer that we get one of the earliest epics in history, the epic of Gilgamesh. For those of you who don't know, Gilgamesh was a historical king of the city of Uruk, which at the time was the largest city on earth. The epic of Gilgamesh is the story of Gilgamesh, who was considered more god than man. He treated the people of Uruk cruelly, and thus the people called out to the gods to aid them. The gods created the wild man Enkidu as a means to distract Gilgamesh.

"This worked, and Gilgamesh and Enkidu set out on a series of quests to gain fame and renown, despite the dangers present, including earning the gods' anger. In particular, after Gilgamesh spurred the advances of Ishtar, she sent the Bull of Heaven to attack them, but Gilgamesh killed it. Ultimately, to punish Gilgamesh, the gods killed Enkidu. Distraught at the loss of his friend, he sought the one thing that he believed would separate him from the gods forever: Immortality.

"However, in the end, Gilgamesh discovers that immortality is something outside his domain, and has to be satisfied with a potion that would restore youth. This is stolen by a snake, and thus he returns to the city empty-handed. When he sees it's mighty walls, he realizes that it is the enduring works of men that are the true form of immortality, since fighting the common fate of humans is futile and diminishes life's joys."

The class has grown quiet as Akiko continues to talk, and by the end, you could hear a pin-drop. When she is in her element, she really is a teacher without peer. She glances around the room, then walks to the center of the stage.

"There is one final lesson that was taught to Gilgamesh, and it is perhaps a lesson that continues through to today. This was spoken by the only man to ever gain immortality, and he told it to Gilgamesh: 'The life that you are seeking you will never find. When the gods created man they allotted to him death, but life they retained in their own keeping.' That has not stopped people throughout history from searching for that mystical elixir that would grant them eternal life. That is why I love history so much. Despite the tragedies that litter its pages, there is so much romance in it as well."

'Immortality, huh? Would I want to live forever?'

**#'A fool like you who knows not what he lives for? If you seek immortality simply because you are afraid to die, then even immortality is pointless.'**

**%'You don't need to be afraid! We're here with you!'**

**^'Ahhh...Besides, even if you lived forever, the people around you would be lost to the seas of time. Eventually, you would exist, alone, at the end.'**

'Guys, I was just joking. After all, immortality doesn't exist. Everybody knows this!' And yet, the personae were surprisingly quiet.

()()()()()()()()()()

Yosuke and I head to the food court after class. Yosuke looks surprisingly concerned for a change.

"Hey, how do you think Chie is doing? Too much stuff happened yesterday. I hope she's okay..."

"S-She should be fine. She's as t-tough as she looks."

"Don't I know it. I don't know how many times she's ended up kicking me..." We both wince. As I look up, I spot Chie looking around the court. I wave my hand, and she makes her way over to our table. She takes a seat and looks at the two of us.

"Morning."

"M-Morning."

"You feeling okay?" Yosuke asks with concern.

"Yep. Um, listen. Thanks for yesterday. It's kinda embarrassing, you know? You two were right there to see my hidden feelings and all..." She looks down, blushing.

"Eh, don't sweat it. We know you are more than just your shadow," Yosuke replies.

"The same thing happened to Yosuke, right? Sooo what was it like?" A lot of whining if you ask me, but I'll keep my mouth shut on this one. Yosuke looks at me, then starts sweating.

"Huh? Uhh... How should I put this...Oh! I nearly forgot. Nothing like that happened when yours awakened, right? Hmm, could that be because you have nothing to hide?"

**$'We all have something to hide. Whether we realize it or not.'**

**#'Simply by living, we make mistakes. But there is no shame in realizing that fact, and growing from it.'**

**%'Yeah! After all, it's much more fun to laugh than to cry!'**

**$'This is why I say that you are ignorant.'**

**%'Souji, the old lady is being mean to me again!'**

"Oh, so nothing happened for you, huh? How strange. Though I suppose there is a strange air around you..." Wait, what does that mean?

**'Slime! Slime Slime!'**

**%'Slime says that you did not release gas, so that's probably not what she meant.'**

"T-thanks for that...I guess." I think it was a compliment.

"Anyways, what's most important right now is rescuing Yukiko. I'm coming, and you can't say no. You promised!" I nod my head.

"We remember." Yosuke looks at his plate.

"Ah, I'm going to get some juice. Be right back." Chie watches him leave, then turns to me.

"Hey, um...Thanks for saving me. Yosuke told me that it was you who came up with the plan that brought my shadow down." Yosuke said that?

"I-It was nothing. I-I'm just glad that y-you are safe." She blushes, then looks at me.

"I guess I was a little surprised to be honest. When you showed up, I thought that you were just going to be an extra body. I didn't think that you would end up being our leader...I guess it feels like you won't let me down."

Before I can answer, a voice from deep within speaks.

_Thou Art I and I am Thou. Thou hast established a new bond. _

_It brings thee closer to the truth. _

_Thou shalt be blessed when making Personas of the Chariot Arcana_

The Chariot Arcana, huh? So at the end of this road lies Futsunushi, huh?

"T-Thanks. I'll do my best to n-not betray y-your trust."

"Oh yeah, you'll need my cell number won't you? To stay in touch. Here."

()()()()()()()()()()

If Professor Matsumoto is an example of a great professor, then King Moron is the antithesis of her: The very epitome of the worst professor in existence.

"Bah! So where is our pretty heiress, huh? Probably out disgracing herself for a cheap thrill. I guarantee you that it was the same thing with those other women who died as well. You should learn a lesson from them and not repeat their behavior. Oh who am I kidding? You aren't intelligent enough for that!"

**&'Is this man truly so heartless? How dare he speak so ill of them? Speak up, M'lord!'**

'Let it go. We speak up, and we get our grades slashed. It's just the way things are.'

Even as I say that, I am gritting my teeth. I look around, and see that it is taking everything Chie has to not jump across the table and destroy Morooka. I look behind me, and Yosuke isn't looking any better. I return my gaze to Morooka, and see that he is oblivious to the venomous stares of the class.

"Alright, listen up. This next part is going to be on the test..."

Just one more hour of this. One more hour...

End Chapter 20


	22. Chapter 21: Beware the Nice Ones

**A/N: Key **

**#...Izanagi**

**$...Nestis**

**%...Pixie**

**^...Sandman**

**&...Apsaras**

*...**Omoikane**

Chapter 21: Beware the Nice Ones

Tuesday, April 19, 2011

King Moron's class ends, and not a second too soon. Yosuke is literally having to hold Chie back from strangling the idiot. We make it outside safely before he finally lets her go.

"Jeez, Chie, what were you thinking?"

"Argh! That man makes me so angry! Did you hear the way he was talking about Yukiko in there? Or the other girls as well? Just who does he think he is anyway?" Chie fumes.

"Let it go. He's been known to talk like that for a good long while. Just ignore it," Yosuke councils.

"I know. Anyway, what exactly are we going to do from here? I mean, are we going to head back in right away and rescue her now?" Chie asks, hopping from one leg to the other. Yosuke looks at me.

"Well, you are the leader. What are your thoughts?" I'm surprised for a second, but then think.

"T-The way we are r-right now, we are definitely n-not ready to head back. The f-fight with your shadow y-yesterday proved that b-beyond a shadow of a d-doubt," I begin, but then Yosuke snickers.

"See what you did there? A 'shadow'?" He promptly starts laughing, until Chie hits him.

"Ow. Right, focus. But you are right, Souji. Between you breaking your sword and me getting slammed into that wall, we aren't exactly what you would call fighters, huh?" he says, looking pensive.

"E-Exactly. I t-think that it would b-be in our best i-interest to train first, o-out here in the real world. The w-weather report says that rain won't be coming f-for at least a week. W-we can use that t-time to get stronger, s-so that next t-time, we can s-save her without a-any problems." Chie looks skeptical.

"Yeah, your plan does make sense. But can we really get stronger in just a week? I mean, couldn't we just train in the castle itself?" I shake my head.

"We should h-hold off going i-into the TV until we're f-fully recovered and h-have had a chance to think t-things through. We c-can also t-train w-while we a-are here." Yosuke thinks about it.

"I guess that makes sense. I mean, the way you were swinging your sword made it pretty obvious that you had no idea what was going on!" He lets out a chuckle.

**%'Are you going to take that from him? Fire back!'**

"Yes a-and you d-dropping your wrenches e-every fight s-suggested that y-you were at the top o-of your game!" He blanches, then smiles.

"Ah, touché!" Chie looks at both of us, and then shakes her head.

"If we're done with the comedy routine? So, how exactly are you going to get stronger? And when do you want to head back into the TV world?" I close my eyes and think for a minute.

"Today is the n-nineteenth. The w-weather report isn't c-calling for r-rain in the n-next f-five days. That gives us time to p-prepare. As f-for how, a-all the clubs are r-recruiting right n-now, aren't t-they? I-I'll just join one of t-those." Yosuke thinks about it, then slams his hand into his fist.

"Alright then. I'll see if I can find something to help me with my weapons. For now, we'll train. Remember, Yukiko-san will only be in danger after consecutive days of rain when the fog rolls in. If it starts raining continually, then we'll have to go in regardless of how ready we are. Sound good?"

Chie and I nod our heads. With that we head for the main entrance to the university where students were yelling, announcing the names of their clubs, and trying to draw new members in, as all kinds of amazing smells waft on the air. Chie looks like she's trying to hold back, but she is staring at a grill with steaks on it with a look of longing. Yosuke on the other hand seems to be staring at a girl with rather short hair and freckles. I let out a small chuckle.

"O-okay, then. W-Why don't we s-split up, and l-look for anything that c-can help us. W-we should meet back h-here around six. S-Sound good?" The other two nod, and head off in different directions.

**$'Hmph. Will those two truly be any use? They seem to be more interested in the festivities than actually helping.'**

**&'I do not believe that they mean ill, m'lord. They, in their own way, are worried about her.'**

**$'And it's that thinking that's naïve.'**

**%'Hey, don't pick on them! They are trying their best.'**

**$'If it wasn't for Souji, they would be dead already. Their best is not good enough.' **

'I … believe that they are trying. Now, I have to do the same!'

With that, I start examining each table for anything that might be able to help me get stronger. Unfortunately, it's a little difficult when every single person is trying to put flyers into my hands or yelling in my ears.

"Come join the men's volleyball club!"

"Whitewater rafting looking for new members!"

"Can you cook? Can you not cook? The food enjoyment society wants you anyway!"

**%'Wow! There are so many different groups! Souji, you have to join all of them!'**

'I think that's almost impossible, Pixie.'

**&'Naturally. M'lord should be selective in which societies he should join. I believe that the tea ceremony club is well worth your consideration.'**

***'Aspirant, you must seek to continually improve yourself. You must join the shield of this organization, what is called here as 'Campus Security'. **

**^'Ahhh... All of you are thinking on such a small scale. Fool, you must join the debate team, and learn how to use your rhetorical skills to their fullest capacity!'**

**'Slime! Slime! Slime!'**

**%'Um, Slime says that you should probably join a martial arts team to learn how to fight better.'**

**#'What point is there in learning such trivial skills. What you need is a larger kind of power. Souji, you should join one of the political organizations here.'**

**$'Why waste your time trying to pursue such consuming endeavors? Photography club would suit you far better than any of the others.'**

'Thanks...for the advice.' Though in total honesty, I was not expecting them to each provide a different club for me to join. They all sound like good ideas, but what I really need right now is something that can improve me quickly. To that end, it sounds like Slime's idea is probably best. But in the future, I should probably avoid providing so many choices for the personas to choose from. Otherwise I might never hear the end of it.

As I'm wandering around, looking for something that might be useful, doing my best to avoid the directions provided by my personas, I can hear bits and pieces of conversations from the various people walking around. Two very loud girls in particular catch my attention.

"Oh my god, did you hear? The Aikido club is holding tryouts. Osamu Matsuura is there right now, without a shirt!"

"God, he's so hot. Come on, let's hurry. We might be able to get close to him!" And the two take of running. I wonder what that was all about?

***'Nothing in this world reaches the complexity that is the female of this species.'**

**$'Only for those who understand nothing, wouldn't you agree, Omoikane?'**

**%'Ouch!'**

Shaking my head, I head over to the section of tables showcasing the various martial arts teams. Yosuke was right when he said that there were several. Naginata, Archery, and the Kendo teams were holding mock events with a large group of people watching. Still, none of them feel like the right club. What am I searching for, though? As I'm still thinking, I hear a female voice shout out.

"Are you looking for a serious challenge? One that will change who you are, and make you stronger than you could possibly believe? Then we invite you to come and observe our amazing athletes as they display their prowess! Watch, and be amazed!" I look over, and see a girl who looks to be my age, with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes, standing on top a table, and yelling into a megaphone. Quite a few males are standing and watching. However, I quickly realize why so many guys are watching: the girl in question is obviously well-endowed in the chest area, and her white martial arts clothes only seems to enhance it's effect.

**%'...Stop staring at her like a pervert, Souji!'**

**&'Indeed, m'lord. You should not lower yourself to such baseness.'**

**#'There's nothing wrong with some harmless observing. Enjoy it while you can.'**

**$'Disgusting.'**

'I only looked for like, five seconds! How does that make me a pervert!'

**%'Keep that up, and you'll end up like Yosuke: A full-on pervert. Right now, you're just a closet pervert. You can still come back!'**

***'Honestly, the trivialities of the flesh...'**

After that rather exhausting conversation, I walk over. Apart from the girl's announcement, the other reason I decided to check out this club was because two of the members were sparring, both using wooden swords. Finally, something up my alley! As I get closer, I notice that the two people sparring are not wearing any protective gear. One of them is in a defensive stance, while the other one is grinning, his blade resting on his shoulder.

"Come on, Daisuke-kun! Haven't I taught you enough times? The best defense is a good offense!" He's a little taller than me, but exudes confidence. Spiked hair, chiseled body, and a grin that seems to suggest the whole world is his to do with as he wants.

"Yes, Matsuura-senpai. The only problem is that every time I do try to go on the offensive I end up on the ground with a lump on my head." I look at Daisuke. He has brown hair, cut short, with a bandage across his nose. In contrast to Matsuura, he seems a lot more serious and reserved. Though Matsuura is obviously not looking at Daisuke, Daisuke's eyes have never once left his opponent.

"Well then. If you won't come to me, then I guess I'll have to attack. Ladies and gentlemen, please watch as I show you what Aikido is all about!" He drops the blade to his side, one armed, his grin never leaving his face. He winks, and it's only now that I notice that there are quite a number of females in the group who immediately cheer when he does so.

What happens next is so fast I can barely keep track. Matsuura seems to close the distance between him and Daisuke in an instant and swings his blade down. Daisuke seems to try and block it, but in the blink of an eye, his blade is thrown up in the air, he's on the ground, and Matsuura brings his blade down right at Daisuke's throat. The audience stays quiet for a second, then begins to cheer madly.

**#'Impressive. It seems his confidence was not misplaced.'**

'What just happened? I didn't even see how Daisuke lost hold of his blade!'

**'Slime! Slime! Slime!'**

'Translation?'

**%'Slime says you should join this club!'**

'Aikido, huh?' As I'm thinking about signing up, I hear quite a few conversations going on around me. One in particular catches my ear.

"Man, did you hear? This club is famous nationally. They even have their own cheer squad and everything!"

"Dude, don't tell me you're just joining for the girls."

"Why else would I join?"

"Good point."

However, before I even get a chance to try and get in line, I'm crowded out by at least fifty other guys, all jostling for the chance to sign up first. I'm knocked to the ground, and have to crawl to get out of being crushed under all these people.

**%'You've got to have more courage than that! March to the front of the line!'**

**^'Indeed. You have already faced far greater dangers than these mortals. You have no need to fear them.'**

I think it over, and my personas do have a point. Technically, the shadows in the TV world were far more dangerous than this. And yet, here, in this world, my struggles seem so different as to be completely separate. I get up, and quietly walk to the back of the line.

When I finally manage to make it to the front of the line, I sign my name down on the paper, then look at the girl. She eyes me for a second, as if evaluating, then sticks her hand out.

"Hiya! Kotone Matsuura, nice to meecha! You look like you're looking to get into shape. Well, you've come to the right place. Here's a map. The club is located here, and we meet Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. Oh, and one more thing, ignore the people outside the club. They just get in the way. Next!"

Huh, I didn't even get a chance to introduce myself. Still, I take the map, and follow the directions to the club room. As I get closer, I can hear cheering and screaming. The closer I get, the louder it gets. It's only when I arrive do I realize exactly what Kotone-san meant by it.

Most of the guys who signed up are standing outside, looking around nervously at the spectacle in front of them. On both sides of the entrance to the club, are an insane number of women, some who seem like they don't even attend this university!They are loudly squealing the names of what are obviously members of the club. Matsuura, Daisuke, and another individual who looks to be a senior are standing in front of the entrance.

"I love you, Daisuke-kun!"

"Marry me, Matsurra-senpai!"

"Look this way, Goto-sama!"

Matsuura is taking all this in stride, waving to his fans, flashing a smile. Daisuke on the other hand is seemingly doing his best to ignore the rest of them, with a scowl on his face. Most of the other guys who signed up are nudging each other, or trying to show off to the girls gathered. To be honest, I've never seen anything like it in my life. Almost reflexively, my legs start to shake, and I seriously wonder if I made the right choice to come here. Matsuura notices me, and walks over. Daisuke and the older gentlemen head inside.

"Hey, how's it going? I noticed you watching our little demonstration. So, you impressed?"

"Y-Yeah, it was r-really impressive. I-It was almost too f-fast to see!" He lets out a laugh.

"That's what this club will do for you! So just hang in there, okay?" I nod my head, as no words will come out. He walks back in front of the people who signed up at the table.

"Alright! My name is Osamu Matsuura, a junior here at Nihon University. I'm the Vice-president of this wonderful little club. The two you saw enter were Daisuke Nagase, who's in charge of our new recruits, and Masaya Goto, who is our President. Now, for our first week, we're just going to put you through some light drills to see your level of ability. Think of it as a probationary period. After that, you'll join the club proper. Alright, head inside, and follow Daisuke's instructions!"

I follow the rest of the recruits into the club. Surprisingly, it's a fairly large hall, with several mirrors, training dummies, and a host of other equipment. Looking down at the floor, it's been cleaned so well I can see my reflection in it. Across one wall in large letters draped across a banner is the phrase "Calmness in battle is the difference between life and death."

About 40 club members are standing to one side, examining us very carefully. There are quite a few females among the club members, and I can see Kotone talking to one. Matsuura walks over to Daisuke, and they exchange a few words. Daisuke nods, then he and Kotone walk over. They stand in front of the recruits, and Kotone steps forward.

"Now, this is the Aikido club. For those of you who don't know, Aikido refers to using your opponent's energy against him. Instead of trying to force a stream to obey you, use the force of the stream to increase the power of your own strength. You are not aware of it, but when people fight, unless they are extremely well-trained, they use a large amount of unnecessary movements, and this in turn can become their downfall. We'll show you how to capture your opponent and immobilize them.

"Aikido is derived from a sword-style art that eventually transitioned into a bare-hand fighting style. However, our sword roots are evident, and as you get stronger, you will use a wooden sword like one at the demonstration in your katas. Just remember that in a fight, you must be willing to use your environment to your advantage. Sticking to closely too any single fighting style can be your downfall."

She finishes, then looks at Daisuke, who nods and steps forward.

"As we mentioned earlier, we are going to put you through some light drills, just to see what you are capable of. Take this seriously. Anybody caught slacking off or trying to cheat their way through these exercises will be asked to leave. Now, line up in three rows. Let's begin, shall we?" Daisuke's face is now wearing an evil looking smirk. I do not like that smile. We line up in three rows, making sure each person is standing far enough apart. We look at him, and he nods.

That's when all hell breaks loose.

"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP MAGGOTS! FROM NOW ON, YOU DO AS I SAY. THE SECOND YOU STOP MOVING, YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS CLUB! WHAT DO YOU SAY?" Daisuke is suddenly barking orders at the top of his lungs. We automatically cringe.

"I DIDN'T HEAR YOU! WHAT DO YOU SAY?"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"LOUDER YOU PANSIES! OR WHAT, YOU LITTLE SISSIES SUDDENLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPEAK?"

What have I gotten myself into?

()()()()()()()()()()

The next three hours pass by in a blur of situps, pushups, stairs, and so much running that I couldn't feel my legs two hours in. Out of the haze that was my mind, only two things were clear. One was Daisuke's voice, which was constantly louder than a dump truck, and the sound of people vomiting into buckets as they collapse. By the end of the first 10 minutes, I felt like I could barely stand.

**'Slime! Slime! Slime!'**

I'm too tired to even respond. Heh. If I live through this, I should be in better shape, shouldn't I? However, as I try to find a nice spot to collapse onto, I realize that I feel slightly better. At the very least, I can keep running.

"20 MORE PUSHUPS YOU REJECTS!"

"IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT? QUIT WASTING MY TIME!"

Please, no more.

Finally, Daisuke yells "ALRIGHT! PACK IT IN! COOL DOWN TIME!", however most people just collapse. At least five or six people have already left the club, with several lying down, gasping for air. I'm surprised that I made it as long as I did, but just as I'm thinking this, my legs collapse, and I drop onto my back. I'm barely aware of the pain I should be in. That's probably a bad thing, right?

**'Slime! Slime!'**

'..Huh?'

**%'Slime says that she is helping you to recover by dampening the amount of pain that you are feeling. It's only temporary though.'**

**$'This is why I warned you. Are you serious about continuing down this path? You can barely stand, and you are not even facing a shadow.'**

Nestis has a point. It's everything I can do to try and prevent myself from vomiting. However, at the very least, I can still feel my legs, which is probably more than what I can say for quite a few people.

Daisuke clears his throat to get everybody's attention. "Alright, listen up. We have practice Thursday, and then Saturday again. Anybody who doesn't make it to all three practices is out. No excuses, no matter how creative. Dismissed!" It's telling that not a single person is able to answer him.

As I am trying to catch my breath, I hear someone walking over, and I realize that Daisuke is standing over me.

"Heh, you didn't do too bad. I thought you weren't going to make it past the ten minute mark, yet you stuck through the entire thing. That takes a hell of a lot of guts. Well done!"

I'm still trying to catch my breath. As I try to slow my heart down, I hear another person walking towards us.

"Man, Daisuke, you really let them have it. I know you have to be tough, but geez. This is a little rough, isn't it?"

"Eh, you know how it is. Anyway, what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you still be at baseball practice?" Daisuke asks the newcomer.

"They let out early, so I came over here to check things out. Anyway, this one of the guys you think is going to make it?" the newcomer asks, looking at me.

"Yup. Didn't complain once, no matter how much I pushed him. Oh yeah, I never got your name," Daisuke asks as he holds out his hand. I take it and gingerly try to stand up.

"I-I'm...S-Souji...S-Seta," I pant.

"Souji, huh? Well, you did good holding on as long as you did. I'm Daisuke Nagase, and this," here he turns to the new guy. On closer inspection, he seems to have black hair and eyes, and a wiry frame. His eyes, however, look intelligent.

"Kou Ichijou. Nice to meet you as well. Hang in there, Souji. If you can survive this first week, you should join the baseball team! We're always looking for new members!"

"Hey! No stealing our members," the two of them laugh. I shake their hands, and I hear a sensation deep within me.

_Thou Art I and I am Thou. Thou hast established a new bond. _

_It brings thee closer to the truth. _

_Thou shalt be blessed when making Personas of the Strength Arcana_

The Strength Arcana? That's Sandman's arcana. Which means that Zaou Gongen is at the end of this one. After saying my goodbyes, I slowly start to make my way to the University gates.

()()()()()()()()()()

When I arrive, I find Chie and Yosuke are already there. From the looks of things, they both found something useful to help them. Both are sweating and look exhausted, but seem to be happy.

"Yo! You look like crap. What on earth did you do to end up looking like this?" Yosuke asks, looking at me.

"A-Aikido," I still haven't managed to fully recover my breath.

"Aikido, huh? I hear that their initiation can be brutal. Guess the rumors weren't kidding. Anyway, Yosuke joined the Filipino martial arts club because they focus on daggers and other small weapons. I've signed up with the kick-boxing club to help improve my kicks. I think I'm even coming up with a new move I can try out," Chie smiles while jumping from one leg to the other. Well, at least one of us is enthusiastic. Yosuke looks fairly tired as well, but shakes his head, then looks at me.

"Yeah, I think I've come up with something useful as well, but I'll need more time. Anyway, so the plan is still the same as before, right? For now we train ourselves, and then head back when the rain comes? Well, even if we wanted to, I doubt you'd be in any shape, Souji. You need a hand getting home?"

"N-No, I'll be fine. B-But t-thanks for a-asking. I'll j-just catch the b-bus."

"Alright. See you tomorrow then!" The three of us wave to each other, and I head for the bus-stop, limping as I go. Whatever Slime did has definitely lifted most of the pain, but both my arms and legs feel like lead. I manage to get on the bus, and then promptly collapse into my seat.

()()()()()()()()()()

By the time I arrive at home, I'm feeling a lot worse than I did during Aikido. I can barely walk as it is, and the bag slung over my back feels like it weighs at least a ton.

**'Slime! Slime!'**

**%'Slime says you should draw on the Chariot Arcana. It can help you recover faster.'**

I would, but I remember Sandman's words about what happens the more I try to draw on it's power. If I have no choice, I will, but I'd like to keep it as a back up plan. Still, my muscles are screaming at me, my vision is hazy, and I feel like throwing up. I'm rapidly approaching the point when I will need to do that.

"Welcome home. Are you okay?"

I look up and realize Nanako is staring at me with concern in her eyes. A brief glance around the main floor shows that Uncle isn't anywhere to be seen.

"N-No. I'm f-fine. Just a l-little tired."

"Okay. Um, I have dinner ready if you'd like to eat." Nanako points to the table, which has already been set for dinner. I notice that only two plates were set out, instead of three. Was she expecting me? Or her father? Probably not a question I want answered.

"T-Thanks. I'd love t-to."

**%'Ooh! I wonder what her cooking tastes like!'**

With Pixie excited, I head to the dinner table after dropping my bag and washing my face. I pick up the chopsticks, and take a bite of the food that Nanako cooks. I immediately try to avoid choking. This food is horrible!

"How is it?"

**&'Careful, m'lord. You do not want to upset her.'**

"U-Um, it's f-fine, Nanako. T-Thank you for asking."

**%'Awww. That's so sweet of you!'**

**'**Thanks.'

As we continue to eat, Nanako picks up the remote and turns the TV on. Once again, it is switched to the news. And judging from the expression on the announcer's face, what I'm about to hear isn't good.

"_Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Our top story tonight is the ongoing investigation into the murderer known as the Burner. He was implicated in the death of Ms. Mizue Dokuzo a week ago. Today, sources within the Tokyo Police Department have confirmed that a second person has died as a result of burns, which is the modus operandi of the Burner."_

At this point, the news cuts to an aerial map of the place where the body was found. I gasp in horror when I realize that the body was found only a kilometer from this house.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" I look over to see that Nanako is watching me with a worried expression on her face. She obviously heard me gasp.

"N-Nothing's wrong, Nanako. S-sorry to startle y-you. The food was a l-little hot is all." She doesn't look like she's convinced, but she goes back to eating. I turn back to the TV as the announcer continues.

"_Further, another startling development is that a message was found at the scene of the crime. Police quickly cordoned of the area, but we have received an exclusive photo of the message. We warn that this may be unsuitable for young children, and ask that you use discretion."_ However, despite the disclaimer, there is a certain relish in the announcer's voice. He's obviously excited. A few seconds later, a new picture is shown. A set of words is displayed on a wall in a reddish color. It couldn't be...

**#'Blood.'**

Izanagi's voice is emotionless, yet my stomach sinks. I put down my chopsticks. I don't think I'll be able to eat tonight. Partly this is because of the color, but more because of the message.

"_As you can all see, ladies and gentlemen, the words "coming...know...you...where" are written. It seems like a challenge from the Burner himself. Police however, are officially remaining quiet about both the meaning, and whom it could be directed against."_

My face blanches, and Nanako must have been paying attention. She looks at the news, and then at me again.

"That's scary, isn't it? Be careful when you go outside, okay?"

Nanako is comforting me? Shouldn't it be the opposite way around? But what does the message mean? Is the Burner...talking to me?

**%'Don't worry! You're just over-thinking this!'**

***'I must say I agree with the small one. You may be reacting without cause, a response from the exertion you underwent today.'**

"Thanks for the food." I get up, and slowly take my plate to the sink. After washing up, I say goodnight to Nanako and head upstairs, the message constantly playing in my mind. It's just a joke by a prankster right? With that unhappy thought in my mind, I unfold my futon, and collapse into what I hope is a dreamless sleep.

Instead, a familiar creepy voice reaches my ears.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my young guest."

End Chapter 21

**A/N: And so we begin our social links in earnest. In case you are curious, Kotone Matsuura is based on Sonohara Anri from DRRR!, while Osamu Matsuura is based on Kamina from TTGL. Sorry for the slow updates. Finals are being a pain. But hey, I'm almost done. Don't forget that the contest from Chapter 19 to name both Yosuke's attack and the combined attack are still ongoing. Also, a poll has been put up on the profile page regarding the pairing for Souji (I still haven't decided). Voting will run through the end of May.**

**Onward!**


	23. Chapter 22: Back to Basics

**A/N: Key**

**#...Izanagi**

**$...Nestis**

**%...Pixie**

**^...Sandman**

**&...Apsaras**

*...**Omoikane**

Chapter 22: Back to Basics

Tuesday, April 19, 2011

"Once more, we welcome you to the Velvet Room."

I open my eyes to find myself back in the limousine. As usual, sitting across from me is Igor, with Margaret at his side. It almost seems as if they never move. Do they even stand? Pushing these useless thoughts out of my head, I look around to see if anything has changed. I look out the window and realize that even though the fog is thick, it is not nearly as bad as the last time I was here, telling them I was through. Igor watches me for a moment, then clears his throat.

"Though little time has passed since we last met, it would seem that your destiny has significantly changed, and you are once more pursuing the mystery that greeted you when you first arrived. As such, we are once again pleased to welcome you as our guest, and will provide our services to you." His hands never move from under his chin, but his eyes are staring at me, almost as if he is trying to see what lies behind me. It's obvious that I need to say something here. But what?

**^'Ahhh...isn't it obvious? What words are needed in this situation?**

"I-I want to apologize. W-When I w-was last h-here, I t-told you that I d-did not want to b-be placed in a s-situation that I d-didn't have a-any control over. B-But the t-truth was..." Truth? Why am I bringing up truth in a situation like this?

**#'Only by understanding your motivations can you gain the strength you need to walk forward. Say it. What was your truth?'**

Both Igor and Margaret are watching me carefully. Looks like I won't be able to avoid answering this question. I take a deep breath, and stare straight ahead.

"I was afraid. Afraid of what the future held. Afraid that I would die."

I'm surprised by the answer I gave. I was afraid? I thought it was because I had no reason to fight for someone else's sake, but that was a lie I fed myself. I look up to see that both Igor and Margaret are smiling. Margaret in particular seems to have a genuine smile. Igor chuckles.

"A worthwhile answer. You are an unusual Fool, that is without question. However, your pursuit of the truth, no matter what it may be, is of the utmost importance. Never forget that. Now then, I believe I was about to tell you about the services that we provide and how we will support you in your endeavor. I can see that you have obtained a number of personas, and of a variety of Arcanas as well. That is a wise decision. As you develop your social links, your personas can provide you with insights into your companion's feelings and thoughts, and this in turn can allow you to strengthen that bond to a much higher degree," he taps his fingers on the table, and a deck of cards appear.

"As you have no doubt discovered, your personas belong to the major Arcanas, starting with zero, the Fool. As your journey continues, you will discover a wide variety of personas, which will allow you to grasp victory where defeat would otherwise be certain. Be aware, not all personas can be obtained simply by fighting. This is where I can aid you.

"By utilizing the personas you have already obtained, I can 'fuse' them to create new personas. For now, you can fuse either two, or three personas. The results you obtain will be dependent on the materials you use. This is where your social links come in. A persona created by fusion and fed power by that Arcana's specific social link will be far stronger than any persona you could obtain otherwise."

I can create new personas by using the personas I already have? Wait, but doesn't that mean...

"W-What happens to the personas I u-use?"

"That is where I come in." I'm startled when I realize that it is Margaret who is talking. I look at her, and notice that she is holding a blue book in her hand, embossed with gold. She holds it up, and begins talking.

"The personas you obtain are kept here, in this 'Persona Compendium'. By simply paying a small fee, you can recover any persona you have obtained, whether it be through fusion or not. However, the more powerful the persona you obtain, the more expensive it will be," here she pauses, and a small smile graces her face. She must have seen how my face blanched when she talked about money.

"Fear not. The more personas you obtain and register in this compendium, the larger a discount I will provide when you wish to obtain one." Well, that's reassuring, but it hasn't answered a critical question.

"S-So, what h-happens in t-the actual f-fusion process? A-Are my p-personas...destroyed?"

**%'Don't worry Souji! We don't go anywhere!'**

'But...'

**&'She speaks the truth m'lord. We are born from your soul, and as such, we cannot be destroyed.'**

**#'Further, we live on in spirit through the new personas you acquire, as they can obtain our skills and abilities.'**

I'm startled, when Igor begins speaking.

"Your personas cannot be destroyed, as they represent you. Instead, their characteristics are drawn into the new persona you form. But do be aware: the drawback of using persona fusion is that only a single persona will result. Also, although we try to provide accurate results, there is a chance that the fusion will not go as expected, and a different persona will be produced." He finishes, and Margaret looks at me.

"Depending on the day that you perform the fusion, a persona may be able to obtain additional abilities. However, the abilities gained change from day to day, so please do check frequently." Great. Something else for me to worry about.

"Well then," Igor looks at me, "till we meet again, I wish you the best of luck. The Velvet Key we provided to you is capable of opening the door once more. Take care." And with that, my eyes close.

()()()()()()()()()()

Wednesday, April 20, 2011

**%'Souji, wake up!'**

Dimly, I'm aware of someone calling me. I try to ignore it and turn in my futon.

**%'Souji! Stop sleeping!'**

As I start to wake, I realize that Pixie is talking to me. I blearily open my eyes, and stare at the clock on the wall.

'Pixie, it's 5:30 in the morning. Go back to sleep.'

I'm confident that should be enough to stop her pestering, and I try to get comfortable again. Unfortunately, I could not be more wrong.

**%'Grrr...If you're going to ignore cute little me, I'll make you regret it.'**

'Huh?'

**%'ZIO!'**

"GAAAAHHHHH!" I'm thrown out of futon, rolling into the table where I bang my head. "GAH!" What just happened? I was sleeping, and all of a sudden I felt like my entire body was just shocked. That couldn't have been static!

'Pixie, w-what did you just do?'

**%'I told you to wake up, didn't I?'**

'B-But it's 5:30 in the morning! And you just shocked me with a lightning bolt!'

**&'Well, in all fairness, m'lord, you did ignore a lady.'**

**$'Hmph. I thought you were better than that, child.'**

'Wait, what's going on here! I was shocked! By my own persona! How am I the bad guy?'

**%'Maybe that'll teach you to not ignore me again! Just because I'm small doesn't mean that I'm not important!'**

I'm about to respond when I try to move my arm. All of a sudden, a wave of pain hits that is so intense that it is everything I can do not to cry out. Tears well up in my eyes, and I curl into a little ball. It does no good. I can't move a single muscle. Every part of me hurts. Oh please, make it stop!

**#'This must be the results of yesterday's training. I was afraid of this. Souji, you have no choice. You must channel the Chariot. Otherwise you will not be able to move.'**

Pain? As I lie there, trying to stay as still as possible, a voice drifts back to me.

" _However, excess lactic acid is bad, as it builds up in your muscles, which causes the muscle fatigue and soreness, and can be surprisingly painful."_ This is what Professor Yamada was talking about. Why didn't I realize it sooner?

**'Slime! Slime! Slime!'**

**%'Slime says that she can't help if the pain is this significant.'**

'I-'I seek the p-power to conquer my w-weaknesses, to bring o-out the full total of my p-power!' I can barely think the words because of the agony I'm in. As soon as I finish uttering the phrase, however, I can feel the pain leaving. I gingerly try to move my arms and legs, and find I can stand just fine. However, I wanted to avoid being placed in a situation where I'd have to channel. That reminds me, so much information was provided by Igor and Margaret that I never got a chance to ask them about Arcana Channeling.

Once I swing my arms a couple of times, I walk over to the door, and put my ear to it to listen. Thankfully, it sounds like I didn't wake up Nanako or Uncle, though that may be because Uncle didn't come home last night. I turn around to find Pixie floating in front of me, a grin on her face. A grin that I do not like.

'So, why exactly did you shock me? If it was just because of the pain from exercising yesterday, couldn't you have just told me?'

**%'Well, there was that, but I have a different reason.'**

'And...what would that reason be?'

**%'Ha ha ha. Your Big Sis Pixie is going to help you get stronger! We're going running!'**

What? Running? Now? 'It's 5:30 in the morning!'

**%'And what better time to go running than early in the morning when the temperature is cool and there is nobody else on the streets? Besides, didn't you say that you wanted to get stronger?'**

'Y-Yeah, I did say that, but I didn't mean right away!'

***'Oh? Then are you saying that it's okay if you don't get stronger before the fog comes back, aspirant?'**

'Wha-? Omoikane, you too?'

**&'I'm so ashamed,'**I can hear Apsaras sniff, **'I always thought that m'lord would be a man of his word. I didn't realize he would try and delay like this.'** Apsaras appears, and bursts into tears. Izanagi materializes, and places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

**#'Is this okay with you, Souji? You seem to have let down quite a few of your personas.'**

'Oh come on! This isn't even fair! You're all just ganging up on me!' Apsaras hiccups, and then continues to cry.

**%'Looks like showing you kindness was a mistake! From now on****, this Big Sis of yours is going to have to show you some tough love!'** Pixie advances on me, and I can see electricity starting to crackle around her.

'W-Wait a minute, Pixie! Let's discuss this! H-How about I go running at s-say, seven, huh? That should be o-' Before I can even finish, a bolt of lightning strikes right in front of me. I can feel the heat from the strike, and there's a black spot right in front of my toes. Pixie seems to be charging up for another shot.

'I HATE YOU SO MUCH PIXIE!' I scream as I change into running clothes, and then sprint downstairs. I put on the only pair of shoes I have, and open the door. The cold air hits me like a blast, and I shiver. Just as I turn back, I see Pixie smiling evilly, and the hairs on my arms stand up. That can only mean... oh crap. I barely make it out the door before another lightning bolt strikes the ground. At the same time, I can feel my spiritual power decreasing. So not only is Pixie sapping my power, she's attacking me? This is so unfair!

()()()()()()()()()()

Less than five minutes after I was chased out of bed, something has become painfully obvious: I haven't gained any additional power like the kind I felt during the fight against Chie's shadow. Instead, I'm the same slow, plodding Souji. It's taking everything I have to just jog, and I frequently have to slow back to a walk. What's going on?

**^'Ahh...That's easy. The amount of stress you put on your body yesterday was all that your Arcana Channel could counter-act. And that is only because you formed the Chariot Social Link. In other words, if you truly desire to become stronger, there are no shortcuts. You have to put in the effort yourself.'**

As I continue to plod along as best as I can, I'm surprised that the weather isn't as bad as I originally thought. I'm also surprised to find a few other people out this early, apparently doing their own exercises. None of them seem to notice the little bundle of death that is floating less than a meter away from me, cackling maniacally.

The path I eventually end up following leads to a river, and I notice a short stone pier that juts into the water. A few buckets lie discarded around it. A fishing spot, perhaps? I never actually fished before, but maybe I could do it once in a while. I could probably use the stress relief.

**%'Are you slowing down? Is Big Sis Pixie going to have to fire another lightning bolt?'**

'Gah! Let me take a five minute break! I can't keep this up forever.'

**&'Complaining does not become you m'lord. Persevere!'**

Once again, my personas show no sympathy to me whatsoever. I need to ask Yosuke and Chie when I get to school tomorrow just what kind of treatment they get.

After passing under a bridge, Pixie finally relents, and I slowly wind my way home. By the time I get back, it's 7:30, and I can hear the sounds of Nanako making breakfast. Unwillingly, the memory of last night's 'dinner return. If I'm going to stay here for any length of time, I need to learn how to cook for myself.

As I enter the kitchen, Uncle walks out of his bedroom, briefcase in hand and dressed. He pauses when he sees me.

"Souji! I was wondering where you were. When I knocked on your door this morning, you were gone. I was wondering if you had snuck out during the night. Good to see you taking some initiative in getting exercise. Do you remember how I loaned you the money you needed for your cell phone? Well, I'll be expecting you to begin repaying it in short order. I'll expect the first half of the loan in a week's time. Alright then, have a good day at school."

With that, Uncle leaves the house and leaves me floored. I have to pay him back? So soon? B-But I only managed to earn five thousand from the TV world. And I still have to buy a new weapon! And what about all the other stuff we'll need? And he loaned me ten thousand. As I'm standing there, trying to figure out what I'm supposed to do, Nanako walks over, and looks down at my feet.

"Um, those aren't the types of shoes you should use to run."

**#'A clever child, is she not?'**

"T-Thanks, Nanako. I'll keep t-that in mind."

()()()()()()()()()()

After taking a quick shower and grabbing my books, I hurry to school, hoping that I haven't forgotten any assignments. At the same time, I am still worried about the fact that I used an Arcana Channel for exercising, and that I have to pay Uncle back within a week. What else can I look forward to?

As I approach the gates, I can hear quite a few people talking amongst themselves. Although the vast majority are laughing and joking about everyday life, quite a few seem subdued. As I prick my ears, trying to hear the conversations around me, the reason becomes obvious.

"_Hey, hey, have you heard?"_

"_You mean the Burner, don't you?"_

"_Yeah. The news said that he showed up last night."_

"_The person who died was just some old man taking his dog out for a walk."_

"_What's going on? Why aren't the police doing anything?"_

"_What about that message on the wall? What do you think it meant?"_

"_It's a message from a madman. It could mean anything at all."_

"_Do you think they are going to catch him?"_

"_He's been free for months, hasn't he? They're not going to get him that easily."_

"_I'm afraid to go out alone now."_

The Burner. Of course the school would have heard what happened by now. Strange, when Mizue died, there wasn't this much concern. I guess the higher the body count, the greater the fear that people feel. And that message that he wrote has definitely left people unsettled.

As I take a seat for Professor Hashimoto's lecture, the conversations about what the Burner is and how he is still able to avoid being caught are going just as strong. The students only quiet down when she starts talking. And yet, while I know I should be taking notes, my thoughts continually return to the Burner, his note, and how he appeared so close to Uncle's house. Is it possible that all this is a coincidence?

'M-Maybe I should tell Uncle what happened on the night when I went to the convenience store.'

***'I do not believe that to be wise. If you had come forward, the harpies who speak through the TV will stop at nothing to find you.'**

**&'Indeed m'lord. If you had stepped forward, it is possible that the demon being called 'The Burner' might have found you.'**

'But isn't it possible that the Burner is somehow...hunting me? This latest victim was really close to our house, after all.'

**'****This is what happens when you step bey****ond your boundaries. Others will seek to crush you. What will you do child? Will you go after him? Risk your life?'**

'Risk...my life? By going after him?' Is that what I really want to do?

**%'Oh, oh! Souji, if you find him and beat him, you could be a ****hero!'**

A hero. Somehow, even when Teddie mentioned those words after Yosuke's shadow appeared, it had never really sunk in. Of course, at the time, I never believed that I would ever return to that world. And yet, somehow, I'm faced with yet another problem, only this time simply jumping through a TV isn't going to solve it. For that matter, why am I fighting? I know that I gave Izanagi my word that I would do what I could, but in reflection, that oath was based on fear. Am I fighting because I wish to be a hero? Isn't it enough to rescue Yukiko?

**^'Do not wear such a depressing mask on your face, boy. Understand that not all questions will be answered because you wish them to be. As Izanagi said, there is meaning in struggling, even if you do not believe so at the time. Instead, look forward, and continue to move. In time, you will understand what it is you seek.'**

Despite Sandman's assurances, I continue to brood, staring blackly at the book in front of me. Which is why I probably had this coming.

"Mr. Seta? I see you are enjoying dazing vacantly in my class. Since that obviously implies you understand the material at hand, please explain the differences Keynesian economists and Monetary economists, and which side you endorse."

Some days, it really doesn't pay to be me.

()()()()()()()()()()

Having thoroughly humiliated myself by proving that I didn't know the answer, as soon as class is over, I dash out, ignoring the snickering around me. I head for the food court, and collapse onto a table, my hands over my head. Both the realization that I haven't got a clue what is happening in my introduction to econ class, and the issue with the Burner, and why I am fighting, has left me at my wit's end. I also get the sneaking suspicion that I am forgetting something else.

As I sit there, wallowing in self-pity, I feel a large thump on my head. Rubbing it, I realize that Yosuke is standing behind me, grinning.

"Yo! You looked like you were enjoying yourself so much, I just had to give you a reality check," he says as he takes a seat opposite to me. In contrast to my mood, he seems like he hasn't got a care in the world. I flip the bird, and he bursts out laughing.

"Ah, so it's one of those days, huh? Well, don't worry. From what I'm told, it's perfectly natural, and only comes once a month."

"I-If you are t-trying to make a PMS j-joke..."

"Totally was." I should have guessed. "So? What's up? Don't tell me you don't have money to pay for lunch." Money? Oh crap, now I remember what I forgot! Uncle wants me to pay back the loan!

"Y-Yosuke, do you have a-any idea about what I s-should do for a j-job?" He looks at me surprised then starts thinking.

"A job, huh? Let's see. I would love to say that Junes is hiring right now, but we actually have no positions available. Let's see…" He lapses into silence. I try to remember what jobs one could do in Inaba.

"Um, w-what about something l-like folding e-envelopes?" That's a job that I wouldn't have to leave the house for.

"Envelopes? Souji, how much are you hoping to get paid for folding these envelopes of yours?"

"U-Uh, like, I d-don't know, three thousand?" Yosuke looks at me incredulously.

"Three thousand, huh? Souji, let me tell you something nice: right now, Junes is selling a hundred envelopes for six forty five. I can sell you a thousand envelopes for two thousand. Oh, and there are two stationary stores within walking distance. Now, how many envelopes do you think you could fold in your spare time?"

"Uh, p-probably not that many."

"Glad we had this discussion," at this he laughs, "but seriously, I really don't know what to tell you. I guess just keep your eyes open. There are usually small businesses that need part time workers. Other than that, I really can't help much."

"W-Well, thanks anyway, I guess," I sigh, glancing around the court. Looking a little more closely, I see Chie walking towards us, seemingly agitated. She plops down next to Yosuke.

"How's everybody's training coming along? You aren't slacking off, are you?" She looks accusingly at the two of us.

"Hey, come on! That's not fair. We only started yesterday, and Souji was almost dead by the end of Aikido tryouts. Besides, I've been looking at the weather forecast, and it hasn't changed. No rain in the near future," Yosuke says, looking strangely proud. Chie is sniffing the air, and then looks at me.

"Yeah, but still, we can't be too careful now, can we? Souji, why do you smell...burnt?" Yosuke sniffs, and then he reacts as well.

"Hey, you're right! What's up with that?" I sigh, realizing that explaining the situation may be in my best interest.

"Bwhahahahaha!" The two of them burst out laughing as soon as I'm done. Chie manages to stop chuckling first.

"Your persona is the one that fried you? Wow, I had no idea. Come to think of it, my persona is also strange. She keeps insisting that it is in a lady's best interest to learn stuff like flower arrangement. I've tried telling her that I'd rather prefer just kicking stuff, but she just doesn't listen to me. I've got no idea what to make of it," Chie says, calming down.

"So your persona is different too, huh, Chie? Mine doesn't say much. Just pops up from time to time with what he says are 'words of wisdom', and then doesn't say anything again for a while. He's definitely strange." Yosuke says. Chie smirks.

"Well, that's because he has a loser like you as his user! Of course he can't say anything. He's too smart for you!"

"Hey!" Yosuke fumes, but Chie and I share a chuckle. After pouting a little, Yosuke looks at Chie.

"Hey, Chie. Do you know of any jobs that Souji might be able to do?"

"A job, huh? Hmm, I can't think of any of the top of my head. I guess maybe just ask around? Sometimes the shop keeps around here need part-time help, so you might get lucky, like that." Yosuke nods, then looks at me.

"Also, I guess I'd just watch the campus notice board. Sometimes companies that are hiring will post job wanted ads there. Just keep an eye out. If you see one you want, you better grab it quick, cause the good jobs go quickly."

"G-Good idea. I g-guess I'll do that." Of course, I really need that job now. What do I do? While I'm thinking, Yosuke continues to talk.

"Did you see the baseball game yesterday? Man, those Tigers are something, aren't they?" Chie scoffs.

"Ha! They were clearly outmatched by the Bears."

"What? How can you say that? Didn't you see Maniwa smash that homer?"

Like that, we chat away our lunch break.

()()()()()()()()()()

After classes end, I head into the local shopping district, hoping to see a help wanted sign in any of the windows. I need to come up with some money, fast. Still, it's unfair that Uncle wants me to pay him back so soon. He only lent me the money last week. Even with the money we managed to find in the TV world, I wouldn't even be able to pay half of what I owe.

Most of the places I walk by seem fairly empty. An electronic store with a lone employee sitting in the back, reading a magazine, a jewelry store where a store clerk is talking animatedly with a customer, a cafe with a few people drinking coffee. Nowhere that I look seems in need of an additional employee. Not to mention the fact that with my stutter and looks, convincing someone to hire me is going to be even more difficult.

As I'm walking along with these depressing thoughts, I notice a sign outside of a book store. Looking more closely at it, I see that it says: "A Man's Life- A Great Man. Read about how one man defied the odds to seize glory! Only twelve hundred yen."

**%'Ooh! OOH! Souji! You have to get that book! There must be all kinds of secrets in there!'**

***'I admit, aspirant, that even I am intrigued by this book. It could benefit you.'**

**#'After all, someone as weak as you could use all the help he could get, right?'**

'Thanks, Izanagi.'

Still, one small purchase for me can't be a bad thing, right? I look up, and notice that the store is called "Igawa Books and Gifts." I square my shoulders, take a breath, and enter.

A tiny bell rings as I open the door, and I am immediately assailed by the smell of old books: musty, yet pleasant. The store itself has two floors, with books about all kinds of subjects stacked on shelves. At the back is a counter, with an old-fashioned register sitting on it. Next to it is a vase with several yellow flowers. If I remember correctly, I think those are called daffodils. The feeling I get is one of peacefulness, I suppose.

I notice that the book is stacked on a table at the front of the store. As I go to pick one up, a sign next to it says that the first book in the highly anticipated 'Timid Teacher' series will be on sale in a month's time. I pick up a copy, and head for the register.

Just as I put the book down on the counter, a lady enters through a door in the wall behind the counter. Beyond her are rows and rows of shelves. She closes the door, and then turns to look at me. Instantly, I feel something like nostalgia, and also sadness. I'm surprised by these feelings, and judging by the look on her face, she might have felt something as well.

**#'Hmm...'**

'Izanagi?' But he says nothing more. However, all the other personas within me seem agitated as well.

Though she has her hands to her mouth, I can see that she has wrinkles, and her hands are slightly bony. Perhaps early sixties? Nevertheless, she has long flowing hair, and her hazel eyes haven't dulled a bit. When she was younger, she must have been a real stunner, though she has aged extremely gracefully. A single ring adorns her fingers, with a necklace of pearls rests around her neck. A simple blue dress with a shawl completes the ensemble. She lowers her hands, and clears her throat.

"I apologize for gasping when I saw you. I did not mean to startle you," she says as she clears a few creases in her clothes, "Welcome to Igawa Books and Gifts. My name is Shouko Igawa, the proprietor of this humble store. May I have the honor of your name?" She has a regal style of speech, yet it is tempered by a rather soft tone.

"S-Seta. S-Souji Seta." As I say my name, her face visibly blanches.

"S-Seta, you say? I see..." and she drops into silence, her eyes never leaving me. What about my last name is so interesting? I clear my throat, and she looks visibly shocked.

"U-Um, I'd like to buy this book, p-please," I point to the book.

"O-Of course. I apologize again. That will be twelve hundred and twenty five yen, please," She rings up the book, and gives it to me. As I hand over the money, I notice that I am down to two hundred yen. I'm really in trouble now. I let out a small sigh.

"Is something wrong? I can assure you that this is an enjoyable book that will raise your spirit." I look at her, thinking to say that nothing is wrong. But something about her makes me say otherwise.

"I-I'm looking for a job, but I'm n-new here, and I-I'm not sure where to look..." Perhaps she can offer me some advice?

"A job, hmm?" She thinks for a moment, then looks at me. "Please wait just a moment," and with that she enters the store-room. A few minutes later, she returns, with a smile on her face.

"It seems that fortune smiles on you. As it so happens, I am in need of a store-clerk. I am getting old, and moving the heavy boxes around is more than my poor back can handle. I would be thankful if you would be willing to assist me. I can't pay well, but if you work hard, I will try to make it worth your while."

I think for a moment. In a small store like this, there can't be too many customers. Furthermore, since I'd be working in the back room, the chances of me having to deal with customers might be reduced. But above all else, the fact that my personas seem to respond to her makes it useful to work here. Perhaps I can learn something.

"T-Thank you, Miss Igawa. I'd l-love to work here." She smiles, seemingly lighting up the entire store.

"Wonderful. If you get started now, I can pay you three thousand yen for your work today."

I just might be able to pay off that loan before the deadline after all.

End Chapter 22

**A/N: And I'm back! Yeah, it's been a while, I know. But when LA Noire and Witcher 2 both come out in the same week, well, things get rolled back a bit. In any case, I should be back on track for twice weekly updates going forward. Also, the poll for Souji's love interest has ended, and you can look at the results on the profile page. Also, the competitions for 'NAME THAT ATTACK' for both Yosuke and the combined attack are still open, so provide your names with your review.**

**Otherwise, till next time!**


	24. Chapter 23: The Cages We Build

**A/N: Key**

**#...Izanagi**

**$...Nestis**

**%...Pixie**

**^...Sandman**

**&...Apsaras**

*...**Omoikane**

Chapter 23: The Cages We Build

Wednesday, April 20, 2011

After two hours, my back is sore, and my hands are chafing from having to move so many boxes around. That musty smell that pervades the store is actually because nobody has dusted the place in many years. After opening the windows, I did my best to remove as much of the dirt and grime as possible. Unfortunately, the it's layered so thick that I ended up inhaling and coughing most of it back up. As I moved around the store, following Miss Igawa, I noticed that even though she said that she was having difficulty, she moved with a strength that belied her years. In fact, she's probably stronger than me. She also convinced me to call her Shouko, saying that "Miss Igawa makes me sound old."

In any case, after moving boxes around, and attaching price stickers to most of the books, Miss Igawa said that it was fine to leave. She handed me three thousand yen as promised, and explained to me that I could arrange my hours, but had to work no more than ten hours a week, as I was still in school.

I wave goodbye, making sure to keep the money safely at the bottom of my bag, and set out for home. Along the way, I notice a person waving a sign in front of a restaurant, with a very tempting smell coming from it.

"Do you consider yourself a lover of food? Are you seeking a challenge? Then try out the Rainy Day challenge at Aiya's! A never-ending bowl of meat! If you can finish it, the meal is free! If you can't, then you pay three thousand yen! Take up the challenge whenever it rains!"

**&'M'lord! A worthy challenge for someone of your stature! You should attempt it!'**

**^'Ahhh...A free meal if you succeed means that the store is convinced the average person cannot. It must be a trap!'**

**%'FREE FOOD!'**

***'At the least, it would be better than the food you ingest at home, would it not?'**

With the personas arguing amongst themselves about the merits of the challenge, I sigh internally, and walk by the store. It takes all of my will power to not run in and buy a bowl of ramen, especially when I know that Nanako's cooking, or more likely take-out, is what awaits me for dinner. A mixture of voices can be heard from inside, and one in particular speaks louder than the rest.

"Hey, owner! I want a bowl of pork ramen, extra pork. You better not try to skim me, ya hear?"

"Whatever you say, Kanji-chan!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

Kanji-chan, huh? I giggle a little, then grab the bus heading home.

()()()()()()()()()()

Upon arrival, I notice that Uncle's van is parked in the carport. Seems he managed to find some time off. I slide upon the door, and drop my bag on the floor.

"Welcome home." I turn around to see Nanako standing there, with a bag from a convenience store in her hand.

"I-I'm home." Nanako smiles, then heads into the living room. As I enter the house, Uncle walks in, dropping himself onto the couch.

"Uh, what a day. Work just keeps piling up, and we have no clues whatsoever," he says to nobody in particular. Nanako looks at him, then turns on the TV. I take a seat at the table, and open one of the boxes that Uncle brought. As I start eating, I hear the familiar intro music of the 8 o'clock news. I turn to watch.

_Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to your local WBT 8 o'clock news. Our top story tonight involves the noted increase in gangs that are being seen across the city. This stands in sharp contrast to the declines that had been seen in motorcycle gangs over the last decade. What has city council members and police concerned, however, are the compositions of these new gangs. Previously, gangs were comprised primarily of young males who lacked jobs or an education; the groups that are developing now consist of a wide range of individuals from extremely divergent backgrounds. Recent arrests have included housewives, bankers, and doctors. _

_Furthermore, despite increased fines and penalties for __being a member of a gang, numbers continue to swell. With more on this, we turn to our analyst, Katsura Soejima._

_Thanks. Naturally, people gravitate towards organizations that make them feel comfortable, a part of a whole so to speak. What's interesting though is that these new gangs are not organized in a fashion that our society has seen before. Traditionally, gangs have gravitated around a single individual, who takes on a big-brother like role to his subordinates, and this individual is usually the one who is the strongest. What we are seeing now is a completely different paradigm. Instead of a single gang leader, we are seeing gangs that are organized around a number of individuals, each of whom share power. This makes breaking up these gangs significantly more difficult, since a new leader will simply step in to replace an arrested one. _

_What this means, and why we are seeing such a rapid increase in just the last eighteen months is unknown. Thankfully, most of these new gangs have not caused major disturbances or property destruction. We will continue to follow these gangs. _

_This is your 8 o'clock news, bringing the news that matters to you!_

"This is boring," Nanako switches off the TV. Uncle looks at her as if he wants to scold her.

"Alright, Nanako. Once you finish eating, make sure you brush your teeth and then go to bed, okay? And Souji, I'd like to speak with you in a little while. We'll chat in your room."

I wonder what Uncle wants to speak about. Dutifully, I finish my nondescript dinner, and then head upstairs, trying to ignore the questioning look that Nanako has on her face. Looking at the calendar on my desk, I realize that tomorrow is the second day of tryouts for Aikido. Hopefully this means that Pixie will take it easy on me tomorrow since I'm probably going to be suffering a lot come the afternoon.

A knock on the door, and Uncle walks in. He takes a seat on the couch, and then looks at me.

"So, how are things going? It's been a while since you arrived. Have you settled in yet?" he asks, though it's obvious to us both that there's no heart behind the questions.

"U-Um, yeah, I g-guess I have. I-I found a j-job to help repay the loan." He looks surprised, then pleased.

"Well done. It's not easy to find a job as a college student. We get several looking to intern with the police department every semester. I expect you to keep it up..." and with that he trails off, looking uncomfortable.

**#'Be careful. Something is amiss.'**

Izanagi didn't need to warn me. Uncle is looking extremely unhappy, staring at the TV with an absurd amount of focus. Finally, being unable to take the tension any longer, I take a breath.

"U-Um, Uncle? Is something wrong?" He jumps, seemingly unaware that I was in the same room as him. He quickly settles himself, then firmly nods his head.

"Listen...you know about the Burner, don't you? I mentioned him to you before..." he pauses, as if unsure as to how to proceed. He takes another breath.

"I don't want to startle you, and I don't want you to think that this is an interrogation, but...at the scene of Mizue Dokuzo's death, forensics found a pair of shoe-prints, that belong to neither the victim nor the killer. We checked the prints, and they were a size nine," here he looks me squarely in the eye, "prints that happen to match a pair of shoes you have."

What? How is that possible? Why would Uncle suspect me?

**^'Calm yourself. Give yourself away now, and all will be over. You will be unable to save the girl in the castle.'**

"You probably find it strange that I would tell you this," Uncle says, as if reading my thoughts, "but you left your shoes by the shoe-rack, with mud tracked on them. Also, the night of her murder, you had left the house. Nanako told me about that. Now this is nothing more than circumstantial evidence. But Souji, I want you to know that I am your guardian while you are staying with us, and I don't want you to get into any kind of trouble. Is there anything you want to tell me about that night? Anything that might be able to help us?"

I'm close to breaking out into a full sweat, and I am trying to control my fists from clenching. What do I say? Isn't it possible that the same thing that happened to Saki could happen to me?

***'You must use my abilities. It is the only way out of this.'**

Omoikane? I don't hesitate a second.

'I seek to bring out the full laws of the elders, so that all will understand the truth as it is written.' I steel myself, and force myself to look into his eyes, and match his gaze.

"Uncle, I honestly don't know a-anything about what happened that night. The mud was from when I was walking t-through a pool of water on the way back from the convenience store. Besides, if I had been there, wouldn't the _Burner _have found me and k-killed me as well?" Even as I say these words, I feel sick to my stomach. I'm lying to my own Uncle. He looks at me, then nods his head.

"Of course, I understand. I just want to make sure that you aren't in danger. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you. Well, glad we got that out of the way." And with that, his face breaks into a tired smile. "Listen, about that report on TV, the one about the gangs? I want you to be careful when choosing your friends. Especially now, since the gangs themselves are changing. Anyway, I know you must be tired after a long day at college. Night." With that he walks out of the room, closing it behind him.

I stare at the closed door for a second, then walk to the futon and collapse into it. I stare at the wall, but my eyes are unfocused.

**%'Souji? A-Are you OK?'**

I stare up, to see Pixie hovering there, a worried look on her face.

'I'm fine, Pixie. Thanks for asking.' But we both know that it's a lie. With a pain in my heart, I fall asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()

Thursday, April 21, 2011

**%'Souji!'**

'...Huh?'

**%'Rise and shine sleepy-head! It's time for more training!'**

Oh crap. I roll out of the futon, and narrowly avoid hitting the table. Glancing at the clock shows that it's 5:30, right on the dot. I look back at Pixie, who's hovering there with an evil looking smile on her face.

'Um, Pixie? Oh great and powerful Pixie? Couldn't we, maybe, cancel today's training? I mean, I still have the Aikido tryouts this afternoon, so I could really use all the strength I have.'

**'Slime! Slime Slime!'**

**%'Slime says that's why she's here! So you don't need to worry about a thing. After all, nothing like a little fresh air to make you feel alive, wouldn't you agree?'**

'Yeah, but what about, um, rest? Yeah! I hear that getting a full eight hours of sleep at night is important for college kids!'

***'Don't worry, aspirant. There will be plenty of time to rest when you return to the earth.'**

'W-Wha?'

**%'You don't want to return to the earth right now, do you Souji? You want to listen to your Big Sis, don't you?'** Pixie giggles, as lightning starts to gather around her.

'You're threatening to kill me!'

**%'No silly, this is negotiating from a position of strength. It's a general rule of this world. Isn't it great?'**

I silently shed tears as I walk down the stairs, before opening the door to a blast of cold, cold air. As I jog, trying to keep an eye on Pixie so that she doesn't launch any stray lightning bolts at me, my mind wanders back to the previous night. Sadly enough, I've lied so many times throughout my life. So why did that lie bother me so much? Perhaps I was wrong?

**#'What's done is done. There is no point in regretting what has happened.'**

'You can't just ignore what happened, can you?'

**&'M'lord, had you told your Uncle about what transpired that night, you could have easily been in the position of the girl that the Hanamura child loved.'**

'But, but that's just a possibility, right?'

**$'Perhaps there is only one solution for this situation. You have to find the Burner, and end this. Your uncle will not simply let go, regardless of the strength of your lie.'**

'Find...the Burner?'

**%'ZIO!'**

'GAAAAAAH!' I yelp as Pixie launches a spell at me.

**%'No slacking! Now is the time for you to run!'**

Trying to rub the spots where the pain is worst, I start jogging again, alongside the river bank. As I cross under a bridge, I notice some graffiti scrawled on the bridge support. Pixie seems to be interested in it as well, because she immediately wanders over.

**%'Souji, look at this!'**

I walk over to where Pixie is floating, and notice that she is staring at the graffiti intensely. Realizing that this would be a great opportunity to relax while she is distracted, I try to look at everything, taking as much time as possible. Although trash is scattered everywhere, the paint on the wall looks fresh. I look down at my feet, and notice that a few spray cans have been left behind. I take a step back to try and read the entire message.

"This turf belongs to us, The Thorns of the Black Rose," I say, steam leaving my mouth and floating upwards.

**%'I wonder what it means? Do you think it's an invitation?'**

**$'No silly child, it is not an invitation. It is a warning to everyone. This group, the 'Thorns of the Black Rose' control this area.'**

**%'Well, that's boring! Alright Souji, let's get running again!'**

With that, my break ends, and I once again plod along, doing my best to avoid the lightning bolts that Pixie is so keen to use. Still, the message remains in my mind. Perhaps I might be better off looking for a different running path?

()()()()()()()()()()

After sitting through an enjoyable lecture with Professor Matsumoto, spending an hour playing tic-tac-toe with Yosuke, and doing our best to restrain Chie from permanently rearranging King Moron's face, I grit my teeth, and prepare once more for the ordeal that no doubt awaits me at the Aikido club. Yosuke and Chie, both standing next to me, seem to notice the change on my face.

"Ha! Man, you look like you're about to go to war or something. It's either that or the face of someone about to meet the father of his girlfriend," Yosuke chuckles, clearly enjoying the situation.

"Well, it's not like you've had many opportunities to meet the fathers of your girlfriends, so I doubt you know that look at all," Chie says, knocking the smirk clean off Yosuke's face.

"Hey! That was uncalled for! Besides, I was making fun of Souji! You don't have to defend him," Yosuke pouts, but Chie just laughs. The smile on her face disappears, and she looks at the two of us.

"You haven't forgotten, have you? I've been keeping an eye on the forecast, and the weatherman is saying that it's going to start raining by the middle of next week. We're running out of time, so you have to train hard. Understand?"

Yosuke and I look at each other, then turn to Chie and nod.

"Alright, then let's get back to training. Souji, good luck." As the two of them turn to leave, something jumps into my mind.

"G-Guys! I forgot to t-tell you something."

"Hmm?" Yosuke asks.

"W-We need to go to D-Daidara's before w-we head back into the T-TV world. I t-think the stuff that we collected c-could be useful."

"Sounds good. You choose the date, and we'll be there," Chie says, lightly punching me in the shoulder. Yosuke waves, and the two of them head for their respective clubs. After a deep breath, I head for the Aikido dojo.

()()()()()()()()()()

Even before I can see the dojo, the squeals of the girls outside can clearly be heard. Although not as many voices can be heard today as Tuesday, they seem to be trying to make up for it with intensity. It almost feels as if the earth itself is shaking.

As I round the corner and the building comes into view, I can see the other recruits waiting outside, some nervous, others calmly swinging their hands. I take my place among the recruits, and wait for the members themselves to arrive. To pass the time, I watch the other recruits. Sure enough, some of them are talking quietly amongst themselves about aches and pains, while others are talking about how all of it will be worth it once they become popular.

The members walk out, led by the president, Matsuura-senpai, as well as Daisuke. As before, Daisuke seems uncomfortable, rocking from foot to foot. Matsuura steps forward, chuckling a little, his smile never leaving his face.

"Well done, ladies and gentlemen. Having survived the first day is no mean feat. The fact that less than half of those who signed up are still here today is proof that you are the committed ones, who are not swayed by cheap thrills. Now, there are two more days of try-outs. If you survive both days, then you will be members of an exclusive band of men, no, heroes!" Here, most of the recruits laugh as Matsuura strikes a pose, one hand out-stretched. He eyes us once more.

"However, if you thought Tuesday was bad, then I advise you to give up here. After all, Daisuke went easy on you. Today, my cute little sister, Kotone, will be looking after you. Don't fail her expectations." With that, he waves, and he and Daisuke enter the dojo. Kotone stands in front of us, looking us over. She then clears her throat.

"I wouldn't be too worried about what my brother said. The first day is designed to weed out the weak. Today's training is designed for a different purpose. If you are ready, head inside. Let's all have fun together!" With that, she turns and enters the dojo, but not before I see a rather familiar grin on her face. Where have I seen it before?

**%'She's got such a cute smile, doesn't she Souji?'**

Now I remember! That's the same smile that Pixie has whenever I get fried by lightning!

()()()()()()()()()()

"If you are so weak that you can't even handle something of this level, then why are you still here?"

Kotone's style of torture is completely different from Daisuke's. Where he goes for the brash, in your face approach, Kotone seems to enjoy the more subtle approach of completely emasculating her opponent. After having placed us in lines, she handed each of us a wooden sword, and then made us swing them. Over and over again. Ten times, a hundred times, a thousand times. No matter how confident we were at the beginning, by the one hour mark, there were only two people left who even had the strength to hold their swords, let alone swing them. I had managed to survive to the forty-five minute mark before my hands gave out. The soreness from Tuesday, combined with the run from this morning had pretty much drained me, and I was afraid of trying to use another Arcana Channel.

"Alright, let's stop here. Ten minute break. Then we get to do some really fun stuff." With that, Kotone walked over to the other members, chuckling. From the looks on the members' faces, they were definitely enjoying themselves, though whether it was from our hilarious failings, I wasn't sure. As I try to catch my breath, Daisuke walks over.

"Hey man, how's it going?"

"I-I'm...hanging...in t-there," I'm so tired that I can barely spit out the words.

"Don't give up. Kotone's going to take you through a little obstacle course we've got set up. Make it through that, and you are pretty much set. Good luck!" And with that, he walks back over to where the other members are. An obstacle course? How bad can it be, right? I mean, it's not like they can have boiling lava or anything, right?

()()()()()()()()()()

'I really need to learn to stop tempting fate.' I spit out these words as I try to hop between tires that have been set up on the ground. Turns out that I was right: there is no boiling lava. What they do have are members with water balloons. Get hit by one, and you have to restart the course. Get hit three times, and you're done. Supposedly, the course is designed to teach you both dexterity, and vigilance. I'm fairly certain that it has been banned by the Geneva Conventions as cruel and inhumane punishment.

I've managed to make it to the halfway point, after having crawled under a net, side-stepped through a series of ladder rungs, and then jumped a set of hurdles. We are allowed one break, before we start the real challenge: A long, narrow chute, with several dividers at various points along it. Those are the only cover we have from the members launching water balloons at us from the sides of the chute. As we recruits stare at this in disbelief, Matsuura steps forward once more.

"As I'm sure you're all asking yourselves, 'what does this have to do with Aikido?' The answer is simple: We are looking for not just those who are dedicated, but those who have the belief to back up that dedication. Consider this your final test: make it through the chute without being hit, and you are reborn, stronger, faster, more agile, and above all else, more dedicated than you were before. Prove to us that you belong here!"

He really enjoys giving grandiose speeches, doesn't he? We line up by name, which gives me a little breathing space. Each recruit is given three tries. Fail, and they get sent home right there. The first recruit starts running, but even before he makes it to the first divider, a water balloon hits him square in the head, dousing him with water.

"Go back and do it again! Two more tries!" Kotone yells.

Gradually, as I watch the other recruits, I can see a pattern emerge. The members aren't just trying to peg the recruits at random. They are constantly trying to box the recruit in before finishing them off. But if you can break through the pattern quickly enough, they simply throw a few more half-hearted balloons before letting the person complete the course. I tell the personas what I've discovered.

**#'Naturally. After all, this test is about finding those suited to Aikido, which means feeling the flow of your enemy, and then making it your own. But more importantly, well done on figuring out the nature of this test. I was certain you wouldn't be able to.'**

'H-Hey! Are you saying you knew?'

**#'Of course. Do you take me for someone as weak as you? Don't make me laugh.'**

As I let out a sigh, I'm prodded in the back. Looking up, I realize that it's my turn. The trick is to dive towards the first divider. Then after the first three balloons are thrown, move as quickly as I can between each divider, not letting them catch up.

"Here goes."

()()()()()()()()()()

I finally clear the course, drenched twice, but victorious in the end. I collapse onto the ground, my chest heaving, whether from the lack of breath, or the desire to vomit, I'm not sure. As I lie there, staring at the sky, I hear two people walking over. I prop myself up, only to have a towel dropped on my head.

"Way to go, dude! I was watching there at the end. Too bad about that second balloon. I thought for sure that you were going to make it. But hey, you got here, so that's all that matters, right?" I look up to see Kou laughing, holding a bottle of water. I take it gratefully, and then drink as much as I can, coughing some of it back up.

"Easy there, man. No need to rush it, though I'm sure you're dying of thirst. But! You did it! Matsuura senpai said that you wouldn't be able to make it, but I told him you would, that you had the type of eyes of someone who wouldn't stop! Course, he just laughed, but hey what does he know?" Daisuke is sitting across from me, sweating almost as much as I am.

"W-Was it really necessary to t-throw balloons at us? C-Couldn't we have j-just, I don't know, t-taken a test or something?" The two of them look at me, then burst out laughing.

"A test? This isn't an academic club! Besides, we thought it'd be a lot more fun this way, you know, building team spirit." Daisuke lets out a small chuckle.

"F-Fun for us? Or f-fun for you?"

"Eh, does it really matter? What matters is that you made it. I'm not really supposed to tell you this, but I think you can keep a secret. You ready?" Daisuke leans over conspiratorially, and Kou does the same. I lean in as well, confused as to what kind of secret he's going to share.

"Among all the members of the Aikido club, the one who's strongest is definitely without question, Osamu Matsuura. He's even stronger than the president." Daisuke looks at me, a look of complete seriousness on his face. Kou and I share a look of confusion.

"U-Um, what exactly does that mean?"

"Yeah, that doesn't make a whole lot of sense, Daisuke," Kou says, his eyebrows arched.

"That's all I can say. Anyway, we need to get going. It's my turn to clean up the dojo. You two want to help out?"

"Sure," Kou replies, then looks at me.

"I-It's not like I'm in pain or anything. Sure!"

Surprisingly enough, those two don't get sarcasm. As I stumble towards the building on shaky legs, a voice rings out.

_Thou Art I and I am Thou. _

_Thou shalt be blessed when making Personas of the Strength Arcana_

()()()()()()()()()()

An hour later, I manage to cross the threshold of the Dojima residence before I collapse into a heap on the floor. When Daisuke said that he had to clean the dojo, I didn't think that he meant that he had to wipe the floor down with a wet towel, and then dry it as well. Thanks to that, my back hurts, my legs barely function, and I want nothing more than to sleep right where I am. Just as I'm about to close my eyes, a voice speaks from somewhere above my head.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep here. Do you need some help?"

I see Nanako looking at me with concern in her eyes. Sighing internally, I gather up what strength I have left, and stand up.

"I-I'm okay, Nanako. Thanks for asking though. Is the b-bath ready?"

"Yes it is. You can use it if you like," though she doesn't look convinced, she returns to the living room, where I can hear what sounds like a kid's TV show. As I drag myself into the house, I dump my bag at the bottom of the stair case, and then, painful step by painful step, I pull myself up the stairs, finally making it to the bathroom.

I drop into the bath, allowing the hot water to soak my weary bones. I let out a soft chuckle.

'Listen to me. I sound like an old man.'

***'It is not the age that is important. It is the strength of mind that the person possesses that reveals his true character, aspirant.'**

'Hah! I think Yosuke would disagree with you, but frankly, I'm too tired to argue.'

After a soak in the tub, I stumble to my room, finally collapsing into the comforts of the futon, the only real place of relief I have in this city. All too soon, this too will be stolen from me by a vengeful fairy of lightning and pain, but for now, I can lie here and relax. As I stare at the ceiling, I remember the book that I bought from Miss Igawa. After a brief rummage, I find it and settle onto the sofa. The front page proclaims "This is a must-read for any man looking to prove his worth in a world that gives us nothing! Learn from the masters, and then overcome!" I'm not too sure about it, but I open the cover and begin reading.

End Chapter 23

Omake:

"This is the story of a great man, who would show the path for an even greater man to follow. His words, though mocked at the time, have become the rallying cry for leaders and heroes ever since. Below is his first speech, which inspired a revolution that would forever change the face of the earth. Imagine yourself in his shoes, reliving this transcendental experience. These are his words:

_Suddenly bursting into our village, you've sure got some guts, don't you? But you know, I won't allow you to do as you please. Who am I? Open those ears, and listen well! Leader of Jeeha Village, with a man's soul and a strong back, a tenacious demon! _

"Those were his first words, announcing his arrival. However, it is his next speech, only heard by a few, that would become the basis of his legend:

_Surpass the impossible and kick off with momentum! Believe in me who believes in you! After all, Yours is the drill that shall pierce the heavens! _

"With these words, a story as old as time itself began, and it is from this eternal hero that we shall take our words of wisdom."

I quietly close the book, and put it on the shelf. I walk over and collapse onto the futon. The last thought I have before I sleep for the few hours that I am given is simply:

"I have absolutely no idea what any of what I just read meant."


	25. Chapter 24: The Nature of Things

**A/N: Key**

**#...Izanagi**

**$...Nestis**

**%...Pixie**

**^...Sandman**

**&...Apsaras**

*...**Omoikane**

Chapter 24: The Nature of Things

Friday, April 22, 2011

I wake with a jolt, and dive to the right. Surprisingly enough, the bolt of lightning I was expecting to strike me never lands. I look at the clock, and realize that the time is 5:27. Pixie is hovering over the futon, a smile on her face.

**%'Well done! You did it all by yourself today!'**

I guess it's true what they say. Humans really can become accustomed to anything if it is repeated enough. Or is that Pavlov's experiment? Doesn't that put me on the same level as a dog?

'Have you considered that I am slowly but surely getting less and less sleep? At this rate, I won't make it to Sunday!'

**&'M'lord, you need to show some manliness here! Whining doesn't become you!'**

'I'm not whining!'

***'Aspirant, remember this. It is only through struggle that one can gain something. Though you may be developing dark lines under your eyes, this is an acceptable loss.'**

'...Your concern for my well-being is overwhelming. Isn't it possible for me to get at least one day off? I'm not asking much here, am I?'

**%'Hmm... fine, I guess. You can have Sundays off. But that's the only exception I'm making. Right. Unless you want another jolt of love from your Big Sis, it's time to start running, wouldn't you agree?'**

At this point, arguing with them is useless. Sighing, I change and head downstairs. A quick look shows that Uncle isn't home, as his shoes are missing. I lace up, and head outside to start jogging.

()()()()()()()()()()

Once I've actually started, I'm surprised that I seem to be keeping a steady pace. Before, I could only last a few seconds before I had to slow back to a walk. Now it seems that I can at least jog, if not run. It doesn't feel that bad.

**'Slime! Slime Slime!'**

**%'Slime says that your body is changing at a much faster rate because we are here. You should see the impact of your efforts a lot sooner than normal people would.'**

**^'Ahhh...it seems slightly unfair, but the challenges facing you are much greater than the average person. Of course, until you can run a marathon in under an hour and fifty minutes, we won't stop pushing you, so don't think you're free just yet.'**

'I'm...fairly certain that's impossible by human standards.'

**#'Hmph! What did that book say? Surpass the impossible and kick off with momentum, was it? Words that you should seriously consider, Souji.'**

That is the last time I ever let my personas decide my reading choices.

()()()()()()()()()()

Introduction to Biology and Economics continue to baffle me. It is only as I am staring at yet another graph of lines pointing in different directions that Professor Hashimoto claims will reveal the workings of the universe do I realize a fairly scary fact. Since I've arrived in Tokyo, I haven't had a moment's peace, which means that my studying time has been non-existent. At this rate, I may be headed home before June! Well, it would mean that I wouldn't have to worry about the kidnappings, but that's just selfish thinking.

As I take a seat in Conversational English, I notice with some surprise that the class has shrunk by quite a bit. There's about half the number of students now compared to when the semester started. I wonder what's going on?

Then again, it's not like I'm going to go overseas, or interact with foreigners on a frequent basis. As I worry about this course, Professor Stanley enters, moving with a surprising amount of grace, kicking up his heels a little. He takes a seat behind his table, and then stares at all of us.

"I'm sure by now that most of have you noticed the number of students who have dropped this class. This is not unusual. Normally, I usually lose about half my students by the end of the first week. It's a disappointment, but it is their loss. This is something that I have noticed in my years of teaching, and interacting with students in general: It is only when you are willing to move beyond your comfort zone, when you are willing to test yourself in an arena that you have never been in before that you will learn something about who you are." A few of the students titter.

"For example, many of you ask, 'what value does learning a foreign language have?' It could be English, Chinese, Spanish, even Swahili. The answer is simple. If you are constantly examining yourself through the eyes of only those who are like you, you will never discover your truth, the meaning behind your existence. It is by searching for those who carry a different world view, those who have seen a different way to live, that we gain insights into ourselves. In a way, it provides us a level of freedom that we may not otherwise gain."

Truth? By meeting others, I gain insight into the truth? Now that I think about it carefully, whenever I strengthen a bond, the words "We shall be your eyes to see the Truth" are continually repeated. Is that what he's talking about? Am I taking these social bonds too lightly?

**#'An interesting question, is it not? Just what exactly is a social bond to you, Souji?'**

'Isn't it the means to make more powerful personas?'

**#'If that is all you see them as, then you are horribly short-sighted. Think long and hard about their meaning.'**

"And for those of you who are convinced that this class is a waste, and will not provide anything of value, let me assure you. I have made many contacts in the business world of Japan, and nearly all my colleagues who are CEOs of major companies are interested in hiring those with skills in foreign languages. After all, Japan is shrinking as an economic market thanks to a graying population and decreased childbirth rates, so companies are going to have to look beyond these shores to survive."

This seems to surprise many of the students who are seated, and they look at each other, confusion on their faces. Prof. Stanley seems to ignore this and continue his lecture.

"I believe that it might be valuable for all of you to consider the meaning behind my words. Specifically, I want you to focus on the concept of freedom, and how it relates to you. We will be examining various works from English literature that focus around this topic. So, let's get started with some basic greetings and exchanges, shall we?"

()()()()()()()()()()

After an hour of horribly butchering the English language, class finally ends. As I am getting up to leave, Prof. Stanley calls me over to his desk.

"Souji, if you don't mind me asking, are you getting enough sleep? You've been looking more and more worn-out as the week has gone by."

"U-Um, it's nothing really. I've j-just started a new exercise regime, a little against my will, and it's taking a toll on me." He looks at me with concern.

"You may want to take it a little easier. I know that the first few weeks at college can seem to be a time to party without end, but balance is important. You wouldn't want to fail at mid-terms, and then have to struggle to pull yourself out of the hole you've dug come finals, would you?"

Partying? Oh yeah, that's something college kids do, isn't it? Between worrying about Aikido try-outs, 5:30 runs with Pixie and about a hundred other issues, I haven't even had time to consider partying!

"Uh, I-I'll try to cut back."

"Let me know if there's anything I can do to help. I want my students to succeed, after all," he says, smiling.

"T-Thanks."

()()()()()()()()()()()

With classes over, and the weekend stretching before me, I walk towards the gates, eager to finally get some free time to myself, before I have to go back for Aikido tryouts tomorrow. As I'm walking, I see Yosuke talking to someone who is obscured by the crowd between us. I head over, but by the time I can see clearly, whoever he was talking to is gone, and he has a concerned look on his face. When he sees me, he smiles and waves.

"Yo! Classes are done for the week, huh? Isn't it great? 'Course, that also means that we're getting closer to the deadline to save Yukiko-san. Weather report says that it's going to rain without stopping starting Wednesday. We're going to have to go in then whether we are ready or not. It kinda sucks that we're going in blind, but hey, who said this was going to be easy, huh?" Despite his light tone, he definitely looks concerned. "So, how's your training coming along?"

"W-We have one f-final day of tryouts t-tomorrow. If I p-pass, then it means that I a-am a member, and I can s-start learning."

"Dang, tryouts last an entire week? Did you learn anything that might be useful in the TV world?" Did I?

"U-Um, I guess I learned how to fall p-properly?"

"T-That's great, man. Well, I guess the idea of getting insanely strong in just a week's time is something that only happens in manga and movies, huh?" He thinks for a second, then looks at me. "Hey, remember how I said I'd treat you to some yakitori, but then Chie butted in? Well, she's got club training right now, so I figured that today we could go instead. Interested?"

Now that he mentions it, I do remember him saying something like that a long time ago. Or was it just last week?

"S-Sure. Sounds like fun."

"Alright, then let's go, partner." With that, the two of us head for the train station, Yosuke talking excitedly about how the food was really good, and cheap as well.

()()()()()()()()()()()

A short train ride later, we finally arrive at our destination, Shibuya. Afternoon crowds are everywhere, people in high spirits and laughing, enjoying themselves. The sight is a little overwhelming.

"I can't g-get my head around how b-big Tokyo is," I say as I marvel at the sight. Yosuke chuckles, as he takes in a deep breath.

"Yup, this is where I belong, as a city boy. Out here where the air smells of gas fumes and the perfume of beautiful women. They go surprisingly well together. Anyway, the yakitori stand isn't on the main boulevard. You have to go that extra mile to get the good stuff. Follow me." We set off, with me examining the sights, trying to soak it all in. All of Inaba could be fit onto this one road, heck probably within this one city block! And yet, millions and millions of people pass through here.

"Oh yeah, did you hear that report on the news? Supposedly the number of gangs in the city is going up. Not sure what's got everyone interested in joining a gang lately. Things had been quiet for a while now. I mean, sure, there are the normal thugs and Yakuza floating around, but for the most part, people ignore that. Now, I'm not so sure." Yosuke looks at me, concerned.

"H-Has it gotten bad?"

"Well, I mean, for the most part, you can't tell who's a member and who isn't. The strange thing is that I know of at least two people who are in our classes and joined gangs in just the last week. Neither of them seemed to be the type either. Now whenever we chat, it's always about how great they are, and what their gangs are doing. I have no idea what the heck is going on."

"W-Wow..."

"Yeah, I mean, I wouldn't say it's a cult, but..." he trails off, then looks ahead, and his face brightens. "Finally found it. Old Man Itsuki's got a habit of moving around, so you gotta look for him. It'd be a heck of a lot easier if he just stayed in one place. I mean, how many customers are going to go looking for him every time he moves, huh?" Despite his complaining, he looks happy.

"Is the f-food any good here?"

"It's to die for. He makes some mean yakitori. Oh, and he also makes a mean bowl of ramen. Come on." He walks towards a roadside stall set up in an abandoned lot. The stand looks like it's seen a lot of use: the paint is cracked and peeling, some of the wooden slats are popping out, and the sign is faded. Nevertheless, as we get closer, the tantalizing smells of steak being cooked waft on the breeze, making both of us drool. Yosuke lifts up one of the hanging curtains, and I follow behind him. The two of us take seats, and Yosuke grabs a pair of chopsticks from a can on the counter. I take a look at who this Old Man Itsuki is.

The man standing behind a large tray of side dishes, intently focusing on the grill in front of him seems to be in his fifties, judging from the wrinkles on his face and hands. He's wearing a faded white cap, and his clothes also seem to be in need of a wash. He looks at the two of us, then lets out a hearty laugh.

"Why, if it isn't little Hana-chan. I haven't seen you in ages. Whacha been up to? You're pretty rude, you know, not even bothering to stop by once in a while," Yosuke smirks.

"I would have dropped by sooner if I had been able to find you! You ever thought of actually staying in one place for more than a couple of weeks, old man? I mean, how the heck are you supposed to get customers if you keep trying to play hide-and-seek with them?"

"Hahaha! If customers want my food, then they'll find me! Besides, it get's boring staying in the same place for weeks on end. A man has to explore this world while he's still young! What's the point in setting down roots and then finding out you still have that itch to go exploring?" Yosuke grimaces.

"Explore the world? I bet you haven't even left Tokyo even once, have you? And of course you haven't set down roots! You don't even have a girlfriend!"

"Oh, and do you, Mr. Casanova? Last time I talked with you, you were still going on and on about that Saki girl from Junes." At the mention of her name, Yosuke's face grows dim. Itsuki looks to me for answers, but Yosuke just shakes his head, and then pats me on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot! Itsuki, this is Souji Seta. He's a friend of mine from college. Souji, this is Old Man Itsuki, server of some of the best food in all of Tokyo. He may have a real name, but nobody can remember it, so we just call him 'Old Man'. It's easier that way."

"Hmph, young people these days have no respect for their elders. Well, in any case, it's a pleasure to meet you young man. As this fool said, I serve the best food you'll ever eat, so feel free to come back as many times as you can." He extends a hand, and we shake.

"T-Thanks. It's n-nice to meet you too." He laughs.

"Well, I was certain that a friend of Yosuke's would turn out the same as him, but you're actually well-mannered. Well, for the sake of meeting one another in this wide, wide world, today's on me. Eat to your heart's content! But the sake is full price."

"Ha, that's great!" Yosuke is smiling. "I was worried about having to pay, but I guess we got lucky today. Alright, let me tell you right now, his roast pork ramen is great, but you should really try his fried tofu. It's really good." 

"T-Then I guess I'll try the fried t-tofu first."

"You have excellent taste, young man. Here you go!" Itsuki places a bowl of steaming hot ramen in front of me. The smell is so strong that I'm drooling like mad. I take a bite, and instantly I'm transported to heaven.

"T-This food is amazing! It's so good!" I can't stop as I try to eat as much as I can.

"Ha, told you so. As for me, I'll take a roast pork, please," Yosuke says, and Itsuki places a bowl in front of him. The two of us eat in blissful silence.

When we are finally done, Yosuke lets out a big burp, and then pats his stomach. Itsuki let's out a laugh, and collects the bowls.

"See, what'd I tell ya? Some of the best food you'll eat, but since he likes to move around so much, it's a pain to find him. To tell the truth, I just got lucky today. So, what do you think?"

"T-The food was great. I really l-loved it. Too bad I can't eat t-this at home." At the mention of the word 'home', thoughts of Nanako's cooking popped into my head. I quickly shake them. As I am enjoying the smells of the store, I hear a voice from deep within.

_Thou Art I and I am Thou. _

_Thou shalt be blessed when making Personas of the Magician Arcana_

Huh. I expected that a bond would be more difficult to improve. I mean, we just ate ramen, right? Yosuke looks content. Scraping his teeth with a tooth-pick, Yosuke looks at Itsuki.

"So, anything interesting going on? I haven't been here in a while, and thought I'd hear about what's happening here." Itsuki puts down his ladle, and thinks for a moment.

"Anything interesting, hmm?" He picks up the ladle and starts stirring again. "I'm sure you've both heard about the recent spikes in gangs, right?" We both nod. "Well, so far, nothing too bad has happened. But people who have been here a long time are starting to feel a little concerned with some of the new groups that are popping up. The police are increasing the number of patrols, but even then, there's still talk of a big fight coming in the near future." He stops, seeming conflicted about something, then leans over, and makes a sign that we should do the same. His voice drops to a whisper.

"Right now, most of the merchants here are paying protection money to the Inagawa-kai group. However, recently, a new band has shown up, and they are actually winning this turf war. A lot of the shop keepers are worried about how this fight is going to play out, and whether they should switch sides or not." Yosuke is taking this all in without a hint of surprise on his face. I, on the other hand, am shocked.

"W-Wait, what do you mean, protection money? Isn't that illegal? W-Why are you paying it?" Itsuki looks at me with a mixture of surprise and pity.

"Kid, I can tell you haven't lived here long. Protection money, illegal gambling, and a whole lot of other, far less pleasant activities happen in this city all the time. You've got to get use to the fact that when you put this many people together, stuff like this is bound to happen. Besides, you think even if we went to the police, anything would change? Heck, most of the police here are in the pockets of the local Yakuza groups. And the ones who aren't are pressured by their bosses not to do anything. There's too much money for them to shut off such a valuable pipeline. Heh, why do you think I move so much? Hard to tell someone to pay protection when he isn't in one place for long."

Is that really the way it is? Should I really just be able to accept this as fact? Isn't there something wrong here?

**$'This is the world as it truly is, without anything to cover up the flaws. Those who believe otherwise are either truly naïve, or truly ignorant.'**

**#'This is one possible truth of this world. If you choose to accept it, then it becomes your truth as well.'**

**&'But m'lord, nobody said that you have to accept it. This old man, wise though he may be, has only experienced one way of living. To him, this is natural. But what about you? Is this natural to you?'**

**%'Basically, Souji, you've got to decide for yourself whether you want to accept it or not. And if you don't, then you have to prove that another path exists! But don't worry, your big sis will watch your back!'**

**^'Ahh...don't worry too much about finding your own path right now. What you have to be concerned about is learning about the world around you. As you continue to learn, you'll figure out what path you want to walk on. After that, if you can show the conviction of your soul, others will follow.'**

***'That is the _true_ way of this world. Those with power are the ones who write the rules that the rest must follow. So for now, gain power, aspirant!'**

'My own...path.' They're right. Right now, I don't know anything about this world. It's frustrating, to find out just how ignorant I am. Yosuke and Itsuki, oblivious to the conversation going on inside me, continue talking.

"Wow, that sounds pretty bad. But who are these new guys? They must have a lot of guts, huh?" Yosuke asks. Itsuki shakes his head.

"That's the strange thing. Everybody thought the same at first, that some upstart group was just trying to make some noise and would eventually be crushed. Thing is, they aren't just going away. In fact, they are probably getting stronger. And here's the real crazy part. You ready for it?"

Itsuki is in his element, clearly enjoying the attention that both Yosuke and I giving him. He lowers his voice even further, so we have to strain to hear it.

"The leader of the group is a woman. And what's more, she's still in high school." Yosuke's face changes from one of rapt attention to anger.

"We listen to all that, and then you turn it into a joke? That wasn't even funny, old man!" Itsuki shakes his head.

"I know it seems hard to believe, but it's the truth. Nobody's sure just how she did it, but she has. Course, if you listen to the really crazy people, they go on and on about how she shoots blasts of wind from her fingertips, and launches her opponents into the air! But nobody sane believes that."

Itsuki continues, talking about the decline of morals, or something like that. However, I'm not paying attention to a single word. Instead, my mind is racing over the bombshell he just dropped. A girl who was capable of blasting bolts of wind from her fingertips! Yosuke nudges me in the side, and when I look at him, he gestures that we should leave.

"Hey, old man. Thanks for the food. We've gotta go now, but we'll definitely be back. Thanks for treating us." Itsuki stops talking mid-sentence, clearly disappointed.

"Huh? But I was just getting to the good part. Ah well, take care of yourselves, kids. Come by again!"

"S-Sure." Once the two of us get out of ear-shot of the stand, Yosuke stops, his hands pressed against the side of his head, thinking. After a few seconds, he looks at me.

"What do you think?"

"A-About the food?" He punches me in the shoulder.

"No, not the food! About the last thing he said. You know, about the girl who shoots gusts of wind? Doesn't that remind you of my ability, Garu?"

"Y-Yeah, it does. And since S-Sandman also has the same ability, it means that G-Garu isn't unique. But I thought that you would need a persona to use that ability, wouldn't you?" Yosuke nods.

"Yeah, unless she's somehow learned magic or something. But what's more, couldn't this be a lead about the murder case? We know that only somebody who has a persona can enter a TV. And now we have one out here, in the real world, who's using her abilities to fight the mob. She could be the killer!" Yosuke's fists are balled. Despite the conversation at the yakitori stand, he's still thinking about Saki, no doubt.

"T-That does sound possible. I don't t-think we can i-ignore it at any rate."

"Agreed. We should contact Chie, and figure out a plan. We might be able to end this case, and prevent anyone else from suffering!" Yosuke bounces up and down, excited. "Alright, I'll give Chie a call. You're going to be on Campus tomorrow for the Aikido try-outs, right? Why don't we meet before hand, and figure out how to find this girl? I'll send you a text tonight, alright?"

"R-Right." With that, we head to the station, and split up. I catch the train home, though I hardly pay attention, as my thoughts are on this mysterious girl, and just how she plays into Yamano and Saki's death and Amagi's kidnapping.

()()()()()()()()()()

As I walk towards the house, I can see Uncle's car in the carport, which means he must be home. I open the door, saying 'I'm home' in the process. I open the door, mumbling 'I'm home,' and enter the living room to find a very excited Nanako by the table and Uncle, who stares at me while he rests on the couch.

"Souji, good timing. I wanted to talk to you about something. Golden Week is coming up, and I've finally managed to get some time off. A Co-worker of mine is able to cover for me for that weekend, and I was just talking to Nanako about planning a trip."

"Yea! Could we go to Junes, Dad? Everyday's great at your Junes!" Nanako asks, looking very excited.

Not surprisingly, Uncle looks a little skeptical.

"Are you sure you just want to go to Junes? I was actually thinking we might be able to plan for a weekend trip or something. The department got a great discount at a hot-springs in the mountains near here. The cherry blossoms look really pretty, too. What do you think, Nanako?"

"A trip? That sounds like so much fun. We can make box lunches, and watch the stars. I want to go, I want to go!" Nanako is literally hopping with excitement; her eyes are sparkling and her pigtails are bobbing up and down.

"Excellent. I'll make sure to put in the reservations then. Oh yeah, Souji, you have that weekend off, you should be able to come with us. What do you say?" Me, go on the trip with them? Isn't this more of a family outing?

"I-Is it okay with you?" Uncle looks surprised.

"Of course it is! Why would we leave you out? I told you before, but you're family here. There's absolutely no reason I'll accept for not coming. The three of us will go for a three day, two night trip to the hot-springs. Alright with you, Nanako?"

"Yep! I can't wait! I'm going to get packed right now!" With that, Nanako gets up and runs to her bedroom. Uncle watches her run-off, then turns to me.

"Haha. We've still got plenty of time before the trip. I better go and make sure that she has left enough clothes for her to go to school as well. Good night, Souji."

"Good night, Uncle." With that, he gets up, saying "Nanako, make sure you leave enough clothes for the rest of the week!" Nanako responds "I know. I'm not a kid anymore, jeez!" I let out a small chuckle as I hear them talk in her room. I get up, and head for my room. A trip during Golden Week, huh? Sounds like the perfect present after we save Amagi from the TV world and capture the murderer.

()()()()()()()()()()

After studying for the first time in what feels like ages, and making absolutely no headway against the massive amount of material that the professors have already covered, I crash into my futon. Unless I manage to catch up, I might not be able to go on that trip! With that unpleasant thought floating through my head, I close my eyes to catch what little sleep I can before Pixie's bolts of love rain down on me once more.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

"_What is it, Fluffy? Do you smell something?" The old man bends down. His dog has raised his fur, and is growling at the alleyway next to them._

"_Is something there? Hello?" The old man takes a few steps towards the alley, shining the torch light that he brings with him every day. A cursory glance shows nothing. _

"_Jeez, Fluffy, don't scare me like that. The world can be a dangerous place, but this is a safe neighborhood. Come on, let's go home. I want to watch that cute Rise-chan perform her new song. Ah, if only I were sixty years younger." He let's out a small chuckle, turning away from the alley to continue his walk. He doesn't get more than a step away._

_**SMASH!**_

_He crumples to the ground, releasing the leash he had been carrying, and the dog runs away, barking like mad. Standing over him is something that can only be described as 'a monster'. Picking the unconscious man up, the monster carries him into the alleyway, swinging his arms freely, obviously not feeling the weight of the body. _

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_The body hits the ground. I stare at it in glorious anticipation. It's been so long since I've hunted, since I've had the opportunity to truly enjoy myself. Ah, but it's an ugly man instead of a young girl. Still, I have to make do with what I have. After all, he was the only one available tonight. _

"_Burn, Burn, BURN! Hahahah!" The laugh is ragged, more of a beast than a man's. Staring at the body, fire starts to surround me, and I chant the only word that matters anymore._

"_**UKOBACH!"**_

_The devil appears, dancing, laughing, relishing in the bloodshed that is about to happen. I stare down at the corpse, and the face of an ugly boy pops into my head. That boy, the one who got away. He might ruin everything! He might ruin my fun! But not for much longer! But for now, let me enjoy the smell, the smell, the smell of burnt flesh._

"_**AGI!"**_

_Ah, those screams. Truly nothing is more beautiful than the final words of a dying man, for they encompass everything. All that delicious blood that bubbles to the surface as the skin sloughs off. _

"_What...can...I...do...with...this...blood? Ha..Ha...HAHAHAHAHA!"_

_()()()()()()()()()()()_

I awake, long before Pixie would normally do so. Everything I've eaten for the last few days seems to want to exit via my mouth. I barely make it to the toilet, before everything comes rushing out. As I lean over the bowl, trying to get rid of the smell, only a single thought can make it through my confused, hurting mind.

'He remembers me.'

End Chapter 24 


	26. Chapter 25: Hunting for Dragons

**A/N: Key**

**#...Izanagi**

**$...Nestis**

**%...Pixie**

**^...Sandman**

**&...Apsaras**

*...**Omoikane**

Chapter 25: Hunting For Dragons

Saturday, April 23, 2011

As I wearily leave the bathroom, having done my best to clean my vomit, I can feel the sweat forming on my brow. This has been the second time that I've had a dream about the Burner, each time from his viewpoint, with two different victims. Should I tell Uncle? But wouldn't that put Nanako in danger? What should I do?

**#'This demon has shown himself to be utterly ruthless, without mercy or pity. You should ask the others who are bound to you to assist. There is no shame in asking for help.'**

'I…I don't want to bring them into this. I don't want them to know about how I failed.' Pixie materializes in front of me.

**%'But Souji, there's no shame in admitting your weakness. It can make you stronger!'**

'Please, I don't want to talk about it any further.' She sighs, then pumps her fist.

**%You're not listening t****o your Big Sis? Pixie's hurt! But we've been training this entire week so that we won't lose! We're going to save Yuki-chan, and if this 'Burner' shows up, we'll beat him down as well!'**

**$'They speak the truth child. I have seen your growth, and you will ****most certainly not lose to a piece of scum like him. Have no fear.'**

***'Your words surprise me, Nestis. I would have thought for certain that you would have counseled him to take the easy path.'**

**$'I do not have to defend my advice to the likes of you.'**

**&'****In any case, m'lord, if he is in fact hunting you, it becomes all the more important that you train. Don't worry. Tomorrow is your long awaited day of rest!'**

'Train, huh? Can it really help all that much? I don't feel stronger.'

**^'Ahh...You have yet to b****e truly tested since you committed fully to changing yourself. You might be surprised.'**

With those words of encouragement, I change into a sweatsuit and, after a quick stretch, start jogging. Even though I don't want to admit it, I do feel slightly fitter than when I started. I'm not having to slow down as much as before, and I'm not nearly in as much pain. Still, will it be enough?

()()()()()()()()()()

As I'm walking into my room after a shower, my phone rings. Picking it up, I see Chie's name on the caller ID.

"H-Hello?"

"_Hey, Souji? It's me, Chie. Do you have some free time? I'd like to chat for a bit tomorrow."_ That's right. I had forgotten that I had established a bond with Chie. And above all others, the Chariot Arcana has been extremely valuable in helping me survive the otherwise insane amount of pain I'd probably be in.

"U-Um, sure. Do you h-have a place in mind?"

"_Um, do you know where the __'Icing on the Keiki'_ _is? It's a couple of stations from campus. There's a park nearby, and I like to tra__in there. Why don't we meet in like an hour or so?"_

"G-Great. See you there!" As I hang up, a rather sickening thought emerges in my mind. Am I going to hang out with her because I want to be with her or is it because I gain power from the act? Didn't Izanagi say something about the true nature of a social bond? Is it really just about helping myself? Yet another question that doesn't have an answer.

()()()()()()()()()() 

An hour and ten minutes later, thanks to a missed train, I find the park, and spot Chie currently stretching using a set of bars that are low to the ground. Didn't I just get done working out? Do I really need to train again?

"Haa! There's really nothing like a good workout in the morning to wake you up. Don't you agree, Souji?" Chie is positively beaming.

"Y-Yeah, I guess. Um, what k-kind of training are we going to be d-doing?" I ask, without much hope.

"Well, I thought we'd start with something simple, seeing as how this is your first time. How about a two kilometer run around the block, followed by fast sprints. We can then do some kicks, and wrap it up by doing angled pull-ups. What do you think?"

"W-What are you talking about? That's a l-little much, isn't it?"

**'Slime! Slime Slime!'**

**%'Slime says it's probably better to listen ****to her. You don't want to be seen as weak in front of a lady, now do you?'**

'I'm so going to get you guys back for this!' Chie bursts out laughing.

"You should have seen your face just then! Don't worry. I know you've got Aikido training in the afternoon, so we'll take it easy, just for today. A simple two kilometer run should do," the second these words leave my mouth, Chie is already taking a crouching start.

"Ready, Souji? Then let's go!" She takes off with a speed that I can't possibly hope to match.

If I'm going to keep hanging out with her, I need to find an intellectual activity. I'm not going to last at this rate.

()()()()()()()()()()

"That was so much fun! Especially that part where that dog got loose and chased us! Couldn't you just feel the adrenaline? It was the same feeling I got from watching my Kung-Fu movies! You against the world, out to right wrongs with kicks of justice!" Chie launches a set of kicks into the air for emphasis.

I'd answer, if it didn't feel like my lungs were trying to escape through my mouth. Despite the number of times I wanted to stop, Chie would patiently wait, continually encouraging me to keep up with her. By the end of it, I could barely stand. Right now, I'm lying spread eagle on the ground, staring at pretty white clouds. How I would like to be a white cloud right now. That raises an interesting question though:

Why are all the girls around me trying to kill me?

"You okay there, Souji? You look really, really tired. Here, sip from this bottle. Don't drink too much at once, or you'll just cough it back up." Chie hands me a bottle, and I manage to drink a few sips before my arms collapse. She takes the bottle back and sits down next to me. She stays like that for a few seconds, then looks at me.

"Hey, Souji. You... are taking this seriously, right? Rescuing Yukiko, I mean. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, it's just..." She trails off, obviously flustered.

**#'Are you taking it seriously, boy? Or is this simply a game to you?'**

'I...'

**'Slime! Slime Slime****!'**

**%'Slime says that you should think about this answer. Don't answer recklessly!'**

"...I'm taking it seriously." Chie looks at me in surprise, probably from the fact that I'm not stuttering at all. Her face breaks into a small smile.

"Heh, I'm really glad to hear that. You know when we found out that Yukiko had been kidnapped? And then you told us at Junes that you weren't interested in saving her? I was so angry then that if Yosuke hadn't punched you, I definitely would have kicked you. I felt like...you had betrayed me, you know? It's strange. I mean, we only met a few days before, and yet, it felt like... I was counting on you. I really don't understand it myself." Chie is staring at the ground in front of her. I don't need Slime to tell me to keep my mouth shut at this point.

"And then in the castle, when all those feelings poured out, and I denied them, you stood there beside Yosuke, fighting. Yosuke told me later that you were the one who came up with the plan, and that you looked like a real leader, without any fear or hesitation. I couldn't believe it at first, but...well, I guess we'll find out soon enough. I checked the forecast again, and the rain is supposed to start on Wednesday and continue through Friday. We're going to save her, aren't we?" Chie is looking at me with determination in her eyes.

"Yes. I w-won't let her die."

"Heh, I'm counting on you, leader!" Chie chuckles, and jumps to her feet. She holds out a hand, and after a second to catch my breath, I take it. As I'm being pulled up, I hear a voice deep within:

_Thou art I and I am Thou._

_Thou shalt be blessed when making Personas of the Chariot Arcana._

I guess she believes in me a little more, huh? And I...am capable of channeling the Chariot Arcana more than before. Is this the true nature of the bond, then? It seems so...shallow.

Chie, oblivious to the voice, takes out her phone and presses a few buttons then looks at me.

"Yesterday, Yosuke called me to talk about what the two of you learned at the ramen stand. I can't believe that you didn't invite me to come along, but I'll save my righteous anger for another time. Yosuke has to work today, so he asked if the two of us could find out anything about this girl that the owner was talking about."

"D-Do you think tha-" I don't even finish the question before she answers.

"It has to be. You were able to stick your hand through a TV only after your persona awoke, right? So only persona users can enter. She's got one, she's picking fights. It has to be her. Either way, we'll find out soon enough." Chie's face has lost any of the cheer she had before.

"So w-what's the plan then? H-How do we find her?" Tokyo is large. Even if we can narrow it down to just Shibuya where Itsuki's stand was, that's still a huge area.

"We'll start by asking the owners of the local stores. If this girl is trying to get them to acknowledge her, then they might be able to tell us where to find her. Yosh! It's time to do some real investigating. We're going to catch the killer!"

"S-Sounds good." Chie smiles at me, and we set out, to find clues about our mystery wind user.

()()()()()()()()()()

We decide to split up once we get to the shopping district in order to cover more ground. 'Chie takes the west side while I take the east. We're supposed to meet up at the fountain in the center in an hour's time to discuss what we learned.

"I know a few of the owners here. They might be willing to talk. Just remember, if they ask why you are looking for her, say something like, 'I want to join her gang' or something like that. We don't want to give away anything that could make her want to stay away. Ooh, this is so exciting!" Chie is clearly excited. She slaps me on the back, and then heads into a confectionery store. I take a breath, and then head for the first store I see - a small tea-shack - that also sells sweets.

A single female is standing behind a counter, reading a magazine. As I enter the door, she looks up. She motions me to take a seat at the counter, and hands me a menu.

"Welcome to the Chai shack, where we serve only the finest teas. What would you like to order?"

"U-Um, I'd like it if, if, you c-could tell me anything about a local group w-who've been c-causing problems here." Despite my numerous slip ups, I'm confident that I managed to get the message across. As I thought, interacting with strangers really isn't easy. However, the woman's face immediately darkens.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you are talking about. I'd like it if you could leave my store, now." She yanks the menu from my hands, and points at the door.

"W-Wait, I just w-want to..." 

"Just go. I don't have anything else to say to you."

Left with no choice, I leave the store, whilst receiving the evil eye from the owner. Where did I go wrong?

'What just happened? Why did she toss me out?'

**#'That's easy. She's afraid. The second you asked about the girl, her hand twitched. Looks like something happened to her.'**

'Her hand...twitched?'

**#'You didn't notice?'**

'N-No, I had no idea. I was looking at the counter.'

**$'Isn't it obvious? Who****ever this girl is, she's using fear as her weapon. Unless you can convince these people that you are more dangerous than her, nobody will listen to you.'**

'But I don't know how to be dangerous! Besides, nobody is going to take me seriously. I don't look dangerous at all.'

**^'Ahhh...This is going to be a long day.'**

()()()()()()()()()()

I have had no luck whatsoever in learning anything about this girl. I've tried messing with my hair, and I even managed to maintain eye contact the entire time with one shop-keeper, but in the end, not a single person was willing to tell me anything.

Gradually, little by little, I've begun to notice something interesting. When people lie, they tend to look anywhere other than at my face. It's not as obvious in some people, but it is there. Of course, even though I know that they are lying, it hasn't helped me at all.

I sigh as I approach the final store on my side of the mall, a small electronics store, with new air conditioners in the shop window. Once again, I enter, and after a brief look around to make sure there are no customers, I head to the counter, and ring a bell left for customers. An oldish looking man walks out of a back room, drying his hands with a towel. He looks at me briefly, and nods.

"What can I do ya for, sir? You look like the discerning type, so I'm sure you'll love our top of the line cell-phones and accessories. If entertainment is more your style, we've got Blu-Ray players, at unbeatable prices." He smiles, showing a set of pearly teeth. I take a breath. I can't come back empty-handed after telling Chie I was serious!

"I-I'm looking for any information that you can tell me about a gang in the area. Their leader is really strong, and I-I want to learn from her!" I managed to say the entire sentence without stuttering more than once! Hopefully the tip Chie gave me will pay off here.

I look very carefully at the man's face, trying to figure out if he's going to tell me anything. He puts the towel down on the counter, and then looks at me, hard, like he's trying to break me with his mind. I steel myself to match his glare. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, he sighs.

"I don't know how these rumors get started, or why so many people believe them. You're not the first person to look for them. 'Course, this particular girl you're talking about, if I'm not mistaken, is actually the leader of an all girl's gang."

"A-All girls?" He looks at me with surprise.

"What, don't tell me you didn't know? They call themselves the 'Thorns of the Black Rose' and have eight girls in the gang. They've done a pretty good job in intimidating the other store owners, but I won't bow to their pressure. Listen, I'm telling you this for your own good," here he leans over, and whispers, "ya don't want to go and get yourself mixed up with them. An all girls' gang may sound like something a healthy male would love to join, but the truth is that they are just setting themselves up for trouble. They are really small fish in a humongous ocean, and they are going to get swallowed soon enough, believe you me."

"S-So, you d-don't know where to find t-them?" He sighs.

"Didn't I just tell ya, kid? I don't know, and I really don't want to know. Now, if you aren't going to buy anything, scram. I ain't got the time to waste on troublemakers." With that, he heads back into his store-room. Checking my watch, I see that the hour is up, and I head for the fountain.

When I get there, I see that Chie is eating what looks like a steak skewer at a table close to the fountain. She waves me over, and I take a seat opposite from her.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just really hungry after a hard day's investigating. So, what'd you learn?" I relay what the electronic store owner told me, as well as the fact that none of the other shop-keepers wanted to help. She nods.

"Yeah, I kinda faced the same problem. Most of the people here are too afraid to say anything, but it doesn't seem like the girl was threatening them. In fact, it almost seems like they are trying to protect her."

"P-protect her?"

"Yeah," Chie looks at me seriously, "In this one Kung-Fu movie I love, 'Night of the Howling Dragon', the hero is being hunted by some bad men, and the people of the village he lives in lie to them in order to make sure he stays safe. It kinda feels like that."

"U-Um, isn't that j-just a movie?" She seems shocked by my accusation.

"Of course not! We're talking about a gang lead by a high-school girl. If this was in ancient China it would fit perfectly!"

"I-I guess." Arguing with her is not going to get me anywhere. "So, where d-do we go from h-here?"

"Hmm," Chie taps her hand against her head, "the only useful information I got was that the girl is stubborn about defending her 'turf'. If we could mess that up, maybe she'd try and meet with us to settle the score." Turf? Didn't Nestis say something about that?

"U-Um, the shop-keeper said that the gang's name was 'Thorns of the Black Rose'. I saw that name spray-painted onto one of the pillars of the bridge close t-to Uncle's h-house. T-This is starting to s-sound more and more dangerous," I'm sweating slightly, although I tell myself it's just from the sun.

"I'll let Yosuke know about what we've learned. Today's the last day of your Aikido try-outs, isn't it? Just remember these words of advice: 'Don't think, feel!' Good luck!" We say our goodbyes, and I head back to school for the last day of the tryouts. I remember what Daisuke said on Thursday. What exactly did he mean when he said that Matsuura-senpai was the strongest in the club?

()()()()()()()()()()

As I approach the dojo, the air itself feels charged with some kind of energy. There are no fangirls screaming the names of the members. Instead, the entire club is standing in front of the dojo with wooden swords in their hands, the blades planted in the earth. Not a single one, not Kotone, not Daisuke, not even Osamu is smiling; all of them have the same look of intense concentration on their faces. Just standing in front of them is taking everything I have. Running away has never felt more appealing. I quickly take my place in the second row of recruits. From more than fifty who signed up on Tuesday, only twelve of us remain.

Daisuke must have noticed the look on my face, because his relaxes for just a second, giving me a small smile before the mask drops back over. Matsuura-senpai eyes us for a few seconds, then steps forward.

"First of all, I want to congratulate all of you for having made it this far. We have done everything within our power to chase you away, to convince you that this club was more than you could handle. Those of you standing here have proven that you are the very best of the best, people worthy of joining our elite club. For that, you should all be proud."

I won't lie. A small smile broke across my face. For the first time in what feels like ages, somebody had praised me for something that I had accomplished with my own power.

"However," and the regular look of sheer panic returns, "that does not mean that you can take it easy. Today is the last day of try-outs, and one final chance for us to decide whether you belong here. It will be two parts. The first will be some basic katas and stances, to see where we can begin training you. The second is where we will weed out the remaining weaklings. How, you ask? Excellent question! Kotone!"

Kotone steps forward, swinging her sword to her side, before letting it fall to its original position. She bows to Matsuura-senpai, then looks at us.

"The last part of the try-outs will be a full-contact sparring session with the member of your choice. Who you chose, and how well you perform against them, will be used to decide whether to offer you a position within our club. Also, you will need to earn the recommendation from at least one of our members. If you have been practicing diligently, and putting your full effort into these try-outs, members will have approached and talked with you. This is the reason they were doing so, to see if they should act as your sponsor.

"Daisuke will lead you through the katas. If you are ready, let me hear you! I want to hear you yell from the bottom of your lungs! Now, are you ready?"

The recruits scream as loud as they can, though perhaps my voice was a little quieter than the rest. Kotone smiles, obviously happy. With that, we head inside.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Surprisingly, compared to the previous two days of try-outs, today is far less painful. Daisuke is actually taking it easy on us, showing us how to properly take stances, what the basic kata is used for, and how to handle some basic strikes and kicks. It's obvious to everyone that this is what we are being expected to use to fight the members of the club. Even though I'm nervous, a small part of me is feeling excited to fight these people. Perhaps this is what Sandman was talking about: I will finally be able to discover whether I have grown or not.

Soon enough, the katas are over, and the recruits sit on their knees, as the members take up positions on the opposite side of a ring engraved on the floor. Daisuke is sweating a little, though smiling all the same. Kotone is examining us while talking with another female member of the club. Matsuura-senpai on the other hand, seems to be completely oblivious to everything, with a smile on his ever confident face.

A member whom I hadn't noticed before steps forward, and bows to everyone.

"I will be acting as the referee. You will be provided protective gear to spar in. The idea is not to win against the members, since we have had far more training than you. Instead, you should focus on showing your spirit and commitment to learning the ancient and noble art of Aikido. As Kotone-san said earlier, who you choose to fight, and how well you do, will go a long way to determining whether you are offered a spot."

**&'M'lord, Daisuke revealed that ****Osamu Matsuura is the strongest member of the club. If you select him, it means that you are making the right choice!'**

'I see. He was secretly providing help. I have to thank him afterwards.'

**#'Hahaha!'**

'Izanagi?'

**#'Ah, forgive me. I was just laughing ****at your naivety. And here I was thinking that perhaps you had gained some common sense.'**

'W-what do you mean?'

"We will start the first fight. Recruit, choose your opponent." I look up to see the boy next to me choose one of the smaller members of the club. They begin sparring. Less than two minutes after they start, the referee ends the fight. All of us gasp. The recruit fighting wasn't able to land a single hit, and had been thrown a half a dozen times. He staggers back, and drops to the ground, as the next one gets up.

()()()()()()()()()()

So far, eight recruits have fought, and so far, just one has managed to land a solid hit. Daisuke was selected by the third recruit, but quickly overwhelmed him. Interestingly enough, Goto-senpai, the president, Matsuura-senpai, and Kotone have not been selected. Probably because Goto and Matsuura are the strongest, and Kotone is a girl.

"Souji Seta, you're up. Who do you select as your opponent?"

I'm startled as the referee looks at me. I quickly scan the members remaining.

**%'Shouldn't we just do as Daisuke said and choose Matsuura? If he's as strong as he claims to be, you should earn points for your guts, even if you don't win!'**

Is that what Daisuke meant? So, by choosing the right person, I will definitely be accepted? In that case...

"I choos-"

**#'Wait.'**

'Izanagi?'

**#'Are you really so blind that you cannot see?'**

'Huh?'

**#'Here I was, thinking that you had finally developed a sense of intuition, but in the end, you still insist on looking at life on****ly as it appears on the surface.'**

**%'Iggy, are you making fun of Souji? I won't forgive you if you are!'**

**#'Be quiet a moment, mouse.'** Pixie shuts up as if somebody had just punched her.

**#'What are you searching for, Souji? Are you content with being tol****d the truth as others see it? Realize that the truth is not something so easily obtained! It is only by examining this reality with your own eyes that you will grasp the real truth!'**

'Then what is it that you want me to do?'

**#'I've been saying it since t****he first day I met you. Stop closing your real eyes! What is the meaning of your social bonds? Are they not the keys to obtaining the truth? Then stop looking through a pair of eyes that blind you! Stop living like an average human!'**

Look through my real set of eyes? The eyes of the social link? What does that mean? How do I do that?

"Souji, hurry up, we don't have all day. Choose your opponent!"

"S-Sorry, referee! Just g-give me a m-moment!"

'How do I see with my real eyes? Anyone, help!'

**^'Ahhh...Well, I suppose it is your first time, and this is the truth of my arcana. Very well, this time, I will guide you. Close your eyes, and search for the link within your mind. When you find it, open your eyes, and you will see clearly!'**

**$'Yes, let ****him see the world without his prejudice, let him see just how disgusting this world really is!'**

This all sounds so crazy. But, Izanagi hasn't led me wrong yet. Close my eyes, and search for the Strength link. Feel it, and then see through it. What is it? Is the link the power I draw from it? But there's nothing here that feels like that! Then, is it the friendship that I've formed with Daisuke and Kou? But what can that tell me? Ah, screw it!

**#'Well, not too bad for your first try. Open your eyes, and see**** reality as it truly is!'**

I force open my eyes. I'm stunned by what I see, as if each person has what I can only describe as an aura emanating from them. But it feels half-finished, as if something's missing from this.

**&'M'lord, this is the world without**** filters, without the preconceptions and biases that people place on it. Even you have created prejudices that influence the way you see. Does this help you understand the true nature of bonds yet?'**

'I won't pretend to understand everything yet, not about bonds, or this world, but even I can see what the truth is.'

***'That's fine for now. Nobody is expecting you to grasp the entire world when you've barely learned to crawl. But, this is your first step! Do not back down! Do not fear! For that is the way to**** victory, aspirant!'**

"S-Sorry, referee. I'm ready to choose my opponent now." The ref sighs.

"Fine, you've been sitting there for the last minute with your eyes closed. How do you choose?" With my eyes still stinging from what I'm seeing, I can see clearly what Izanagi meant. Daisuke was wrong when he said that Osaru Matsuura was the strongest. With no hesitation, I look at the true strongest member of the Aikido club. I clear my throat, and bow respectfully.

"I challenge the strongest person in this club! I challenge..!"

End Chapter 25

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've done one of these. 25 Chapters in, and blown past the 100,000 word mark! Hopefully, the story hasn't yet bored you, and I promise we're moving to a climactic finish for this arc.**

**Please review, as it allows me to learn from you, the reader, what you like or don't like. It's the fuel I use to continue writing! The more reviews, the more excited I am! So review! Pretty Please? **


	27. Chapter 26: Truths and Truthful Lies

**A/N: **_One issue I'd like to address before this chapter. In regards to what Souji was seeing in the previous chapter. The easiest analogy I can make would be to the 'Eagle Eye' that you can use in Assassin's Creed. In that game, when you use it, you see people as either blue (normal people), yellow (important) or red (enemy). In the same way, when Souji uses this ability, he no longer sees people like normal. Instead of seeing faces, hair color, beauty, or other physical trait, he sees them as representations of their inner selves. The stronger their inner self is, the more defined their character becomes. When he challenges the strongest person in the club, he is challenging the person with the most clearly defined outline. Similarly, earlier in the story, when he saw colors emanating from people he was seeing something similar to this, but not as well defined, since he had not gained his 'Eyes of Truth'._

_Also, Internet Cookie to Lyric Rome who correctly guessed the person Souji is challenging!_

**Key**

**#...Izanagi**

**$...Nestis**

**%...Pixie**

**^...Sandman**

**&...Apsaras**

*...**Omoikane**

Chapter 26: Truth and Truthful Lies

Saturday, April 23, 2011

"S-Sorry, referee. I'm ready to choose my opponent now." The ref sighs.

"Fine, you've been sitting there for the last minute with your eyes closed. Whom do you choose?" I get up and look at my opponent square in the eye.

"I-I choose the strongest member of t-this club! I challenge you, Kotone Matsuura!"

()()()()()()()()()()

The gasps of both the members and the recruits are obvious. The referee has a confused look on his face, and Daisuke is staring at me like I've lost my mind. But there's no mistaking what I'm seeing. Kotone is emitting an aura that her older brother just cannot match. She looks at both Matsuura-senpai and Goto before looking back at me.

"Um, I think you might be a little confused. If you're looking for the strongest member of the club, it's definitely my older brother, not me." I shake my head.

"Y-You are the strongest here. There is n-no question." With that, I enter the ring, and bow to the ref. As I am doing this, I hear a laugh, and Matsuura-senpai stands up.

"Well, well, the time has come for my little sister to be acknowledged for her abilities. As her older brother, it leaves me with very mixed feelings. I'm so happy, but she's growing up so fast!" Here he pretends to wipe away a tear from his eye, while Kotone glares at him. Although he's got a smile on his face, it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Stop making fun of me, big brother! And you, Souji! Don't make such bizarre statements! You're going to make me look bad!" From the small smile on her face, Kotone seems a little happy though. She bows to both the me and the ref, then takes up a stance.

"Start!"

I immediately take a step back, trying to put some space between us. Kotone moves so fast that I can barely believe it. She crosses the distance between us in a flash, her face a hair's breath from mine, and locks her leg behind mine, dropping me to the floor with a loud thud. I didn't even have time to counter.

"Point!" The ref yells. Kotone holds out a hand, and after I rub my head slightly, I grab it and get back up.

"Begin!" The second the ref yells, I throw a kick at her stomach, hoping to catch her off balance. However, the kick is too weak, and Kotone grabs my leg. She pushes me backwards, dropping me once more, but not before spinning around me so that she is standing behind me, and throwing a fist that stops within a centimeter of my kidney.

**#'This girl isn't half bad, is she?'**

"Point, Kotone. One more before the match ends." Kotone takes a stance, though I can hear the muttering of the other people present, marveling at her ability.

**%'Come on, Souji! You can't let it end here! You've got to win one point!'**

'Easier said than done! She moves faster than I can follow!'

**^'Ahhh...how boring. You're going to give up without even trying?'**

**&'M'lord, you have to try! O****therwise, how can you save the Amagi girl?'**

'Argh...' But how? How do I land a hit?

**%'Don't worry! Just this once, we'll help! Just trust your Big Sis!'**

"Begin!" Once more, Kotone charges.

**#'Dodge!'**

I step left, sliding to so that I'm at her side, her face looking away from me. Kotone jumps, switching directions, her sweat glistening on her face. As she jumps, she lifts her right leg so high that it is touching her shoulder.

**&'Step back!'**

I drop back a step, her kick missing me harmlessly, but crashing into the ground with a reverberating "bang". If I can just move in quickly! I drop my shoulder and step in, pushing her kick away, and throwing a punch that lands squarely in her chest, sending her stumbling backwards.

"Point!" I did it! The rest of the club is also cheering. Kotone lets out a grin.

"Well done!" She drops back into her stance. The ref looks at the both of us, then throws his hands up one last time.

"Begin!" He barely finishes uttering the word before she's on me. Using both hands, she steps inward, pushing my own arms out of the way. She then drops her hips, and throws a punch into my chest, putting me on the ground once more. I land on the ground with a hard thud, my breath temporarily escaping me, and lie there, panting and staring at the ceiling. A few seconds later, Kotone is staring down at me, slightly panting.

"Nice fight. However, it's considered bad manners to not bow to your opponent after the fight, even if you are exhausted," she says, smiling while holding out her hand once more. I take it gratefully and stand up.

"Fight over. Winner, Kotone Matsuura. Bow to each other. Good fight." The club breaks out into applause, with Osamu clapping the loudest. As Kotone takes a seat next to him, he nudges her in the side.

"Oy, oy! Kotone, what was that? You allowed a newbie to land a hit on you? Even after he claimed you were the strongest?"

"Sorry, big bro. I kinda got over confident." Kotone looks flustered as she says this.

"Well, just means you have to train even more!" Osamu pumps his fist into the air.

()()()()()()()()()()

The rest of the fights proceed, with about the same level of success: a few hits here and there, but the level of ability is clearly obvious. As the last of the fights finish, Daisuke tells everyone to clean up, return the gear to their lockers, then meet in the main hall.

After we line up, Goto-senpai steps forward. I realize that this is the first time that he has addressed all the recruits. He stares at us and then clears his throat. I look at those beside me and notice that all of them are wearing the same face that I probably have- one of abject fear. The thought that has to be going through all of our minds: did we make it?

"I want to congratulate all of you for having made it through our grueling try-out process. Many of you may not know this, but our club is known nationally. As a result, over the years, we have had several people try to join, with no real interest in improving themselves or adding anything of value. This process was designed to weed out those types of people, which it has done rather admirably." He lets out a small sigh.

"Now onto the final results. Well, I won't hold you in suspense. All twelve of you here have passed successfully. Congratulations!" The other members cheer. However, I'm not alone in my confusion. Another recruit speaks up.

"Hey, what the heck is going on here? What about all that talk about the way we fight and everything? I tried my hardest!" Goto-senpai looks at the person, then chuckles.

"The 'test' is really nothing more than our way of establishing positions. White belts like yourselves can't possibly hope to win against people who have been training for several years! It was just the final part of our little ritual. Well, look at it this way," he continues, seeing the expression all the recruits must have, "next year, you get to do this to the next set of new trainees! Thus the circle continues! Anyway, Osaru, any words you'd like to add?" Osaru steps forward, tightening his belt.

"Well done, to all the people who made it. Now, I can truly say congratulations without having to say 'however'! Now that you are members, you'll find that our training schedule is a lot more lenient than tryouts. Just make sure you attend at least one session a week, and you continue to train according to the schedules that you'll get from your senpais, and you'll be in good shape. With that, you are all dismissed!"

()()()()()()()()()()()

As I head home, weary and exhausted, Daisuke catches up with me.

"Yo! That was a pretty impressive sparring match you had with Kotone. I don't think most members have been able to take a point off her. For somebody with no training whatsoever, it's damn impressive! You sure you haven't trained before?" He says, patting my back.

"N-No, this is the f-first time that I've completely dedicated myself to a club like t-this. I t-think she went e-easy on me," I say, smiling weakly.

"Perhaps. But hey, you made it to the club, and that's all that matters!" He laughs, then pauses when he hears another voice yelling out our names. Looking at the source, we see Kou running towards us.

"Yo, guys, how's it going? Tryouts over?" He asks, hefting his bag over his shoulder.

"Yup," Daisuke says, his hand on my shoulder, "you're looking at the newest member of our club. He's going to take us to Nationals!"

"Ha! Most of the guys we had trying out for the baseball team weren't nearly as dedicated, but we've found some good ones. That reminds me, our first game is coming up. You two have to come! You can witness my amazing fast-ball!" Kou says as he pretends to wind up for a pitch.

"T-That sounds like f-fun. If I'm f-free, I'll definitely come." As I say this, I hear a voice within.

_Thou art I and I am Thou._

_Thou will be blessed when thou make personas of the Strength Arcana._

And I've gotten hopefully a little stronger. I wave goodbye to the two of them, and head home.

()()()()()()()()()()

As I struggle into the house, I remember that tomorrow is Sunday, my long-awaited day of freedom. Even Nanako's bad cooking can't dent my excitement. After a meal of that tastes like cardboard, I dump my sweaty clothes in the laundry room, then head to my room after a nice, hot shower.

As I take a seat on the sofa to continue reading the book I got from Shouko, I look at the calendar on the wall. Only three days left till we have to head back into the TV to rescue Amagi. Have I gotten any stronger? Or will the enemies, those 'Shadows', be too strong? And for that matter, what are 'Shadows' anyway? Based on what happened with Yosuke and Chie, Teddie's words saying that they represent the negative feelings that humans keep inside make sense. Yet, something seems a little off.

**#'If you are so concerned, then it means that you must learn for yourself, Souji.'**

'Izanagi? Were you listening to my thoughts?'

**#'We are one and the same. What you think, I can feel.'**

'Do you know what Shadows are, by any chance?'

Izanagi remains quiet. Looks like he isn't going to answer that question.

Just as I'm about to continue reading, my cell-phone rings. As I stare at it, I'm reminded rather strongly that I need to pay Uncle back the money that I borrowed from him. I answer and hear Yosuke's voice on the other side.

"_Yo, Chie told me what you found this morning. __I wanted to help, but my dad forced me to help out at Junes."_

"U-Um, the name of the gang is 'Thorns of the Black Rose', and is all girls. Chie came up the with i-idea of finding her by c-causing trouble on their turf."

"_The more I think about it the more suspicious this girl becomes. I have a lot of questions I want to ask her, but first, we have to find her before she can do to anyone else what she's done to Yukiko-san. __But where is their turf, anyway?"_

"I'm not s-sure. However, I d-did see a sign of theirs on the u-underside of a bridge close to w-where I live," I say as I give him the location.

"_Hmm, I think we can make this work. Listen, you said earlier this week that you wanted the three of us to go to Daidara's to equip ourselves. Why don't we head on over around four?"_

"Four?"

"_Yeah. That way, we can meet up beforehand. There's something I want to show you. Why don't the two of us meet around two at the station? I'll let Chie know to meet up with us around four so we can go to Daidara's. How does that sound?"_

I agree, and Yosuke hangs up. I close my eyes. How strange. Back in Inaba, I may have had one call a month regarding homework, and yet now something is planned for everyday. Perhaps coming to Tokyo wasn't all bad, huh?

With that thought, I head to bed, thankful for the rest I was sure to receive the next day.

()()()()()()()()()()

Sunday, April 24, 2011

'**Wake up, Souji.'**

I can hear somebody calling my name, but I am absolutely positive that Pixie wouldn't wake me up. Must be part of my dream.

'**WAKE UP, SOUJI!'**

'Come on, Pixie, you promised that today I would be allowed to sleep in late.' I hope that's enough to get her off my back.

**#'Unfortunately, I'm not the mouse. I'm also not in the mood to hear your excuses. This is important, so stop complaining, and follow me.'**

'I-Izanagi?' I'm finally awake, though I have a pounding headache. I try to get my bearings, and notice that it's three in the morning.

'Can't this wait? I'm not asking for much, here.' Izanagi says nothing, but materializes in front of me, looking especially serious, even for him. He floats through the door and disappears. As I put on a sweater, I realize that none of the other personas are talking. Apart from Izanagi's presence, I can't feel anything.

I stumble out of the door, and notice that Izanagi is waiting by the window that leads out on to the roof. He floats through and disappears. I open the window and get hit with a blast of cold air.

'Do I have to follow you out here?' Izanagi gives no answer, apart from the slightest nod of his head. I gingerly stick one foot out, followed by the other, then climb onto the roof on all fours. Izanagi is floating a few centimeters above me as I take a seat. From where I'm sitting, the city actually looks fairly pretty, with the lights twinkling softly in the distance, while a calm breeze blows. If I wasn't yawning like mad, I could have really enjoyed it.

'Um, so what is this about, anyway? And why can't I feel any of the other personas?'

**#'I am the primary persona, the one closest to who you truly are. As such, when I wish it, I can prevent the others from interfering. For now, the others are asleep. It is important that the two of us talk, alone.'**

'I'm listening.'

**#'Do you remember when you first arrived in this city? You noticed for the first time in a long time that your visions were reappearing. However, after you made a decision to not act, they disappeared.'**

'I do, remember I mean. To be honest, I'm still not sure what they were.'

**#'They are a tool, one half of a power you wield. The other half you awoke yesterday during the Aikido tryouts.'**

'A tool? But then, what happened to them?'

**#'I sealed them away. Since you had decided to remain a coward, I let you be one through and through. Even after your oath at Mizue's funeral, I was still observing and evaluating you to see if you had earned the right to receive them once again, your true eyes.'**

'You can do that?'

**#'I have already told you that I am your original self. As such, that ability was not beyond me.'**

'A-And, what is your decision?' Izanagi turns and looks at me, and I honestly feel as if he's looking _through_ me, as if he's evaluating me with those yellow eyes of his.

**#'I will answer your question with a question. What is a social link to you?'**

That question, again? He's been asking it for a while now. Just what _is_ a social link? Igor said that it was the source of my power, a way of allowing my personas to obtain even greater strength. Also, the social links allow me to use the Arcana Channeling process, though it is dangerous. Is that it?

'I said this before, but isn't it just a means of gaining power?' I barely finish thinking it before Izanagi draws his blade and, in the blink of an eye, has it at my throat.

**#'Do not waste my time and yours with such pathetic answers. That may have been an answer the old you would have given, but I want your actual answer! One that you have thought of for yourself!'**

'W-What do you mean?'

**#'Are you deliberately trying to instigate me? What did I tell you during the tryouts? To stop believing in the words of others, of the way they see the world, and see the truth for yourself. If you keep running from it, you will never reach the end of your journey!'** The anger emanating from Izanagi is making the hairs on my arms stand up. He isn't joking. Think, Souji!

If a social link isn't a means of gaining power, then what is it? It has to have some value, right? It can't be because there are people who simply want to hang out with me, right? Izanagi sees the confusion on my face, and lets out a sigh.

**#'Think! Each bond you have formed gave you power, this is true. But is there nothing else?'**

Anything else? What else? I've learned things about the people I've interacted with. Slowly, they've started to trust me. And I...

'I've learned. Both about the people around me, but also...about myself. Each of them had something that reminded me of myself...' I pause, unsure of what to say next. Izanagi withdraws the blade, and nods his head.

**#'The true meaning of the social links is simple. Bonds aren't just a one-way street, where you gain power and nothing else. Slowly, but surely, both of you learn and grow from talking, from _listening._ That is the true nature of your social links. They are the means by which you can be freed from the chains you've put upon yourself, so that ultimately, you can surpass yourself!'**

That's what they are? The means by which I can grow myself? Izanagi sheathes his blade, then walks over to me, so that we are staring eye to eye.

**#'Think long and hard about what those words mean. Up until now, we, your personas, have been providing you not just advice, but also a path for you to walk. Whether it be Pixie waking you up, Sandman providing you with guidance, or Slime providing encouragement, each of us has been trying to mold you into someone who can stand up to the trials that you are going to face. However, the time has come for us to step back. We will still provide advice, but from here on in, you must follow a path that you believe in.' **He places his hands over my eyes, and immediately I feel a sharp pulse, as if he just drove stakes into my eyes. I recoil in pain.

**#'Your eyes have been returned. Now, for the first time, you are whole, and your eyes can truly _see._ You will no longer be able to see the world with your limited prejudices and biases clouding your vision. There will be times when this will be painful, since humans deliberately try to avoid seeing what they do not wish to see. But if you maintain your conviction, then you will find what it is you seek.'**

He withdraws his hands, and after a brief rub, I open my eyes once more. The world doesn't seem to have changed much, though it feels subtly different. I remember something that has constantly been bugging me about my eyes.

'Izanagi, do you know what the colors mean? What are they trying to tell me?' Izanagi just stares at me, then shakes his head.

**#'Do you truly believe that I am just going to tell you something as important as that? Learn for yourself what the colors you see mean. Only then will you treasure the meanings behind them. Oh yes, before I forget. I have made one other change to you. You should see it manifest, eventually. '**

With that, Izanagi disappears. After staring at the view for a few moments longer, I return to my room, hoping that I didn't wake up Uncle or Nanako.

()()()()()()()()()()

When I open my eyes again, sunlight is streaming in, and with relief, I see that it's seven thirty. I actually managed to get a full night's sleep after a good long while. A quick change and breakfast later, I head out for Igawa Books and Gifts. Hopefully I'll be able to earn enough from working today to at least finish paying back the first half of Uncle's loan.

When I arrive, Shouko is sweeping outside the entrance. She beams when she sees me and waves her hand.

"G-Good morning, Miss Igawa. I was wondering if you would need my help for a few h-hours?" She shakes her head, then places a finger on my forehead.

"What have I told you, dear? Just call me Shouko. There isn't a need for you to be so formal. I was actually hoping that you would show up today, as I just received a new shipment of books. Speaking of, how was the book you bought before? Did you like it?"

"I-It's confusing, but I've enjoyed it so far." She laughs, with that soft, sweet laugh of hers.

"It can be a little overwhelming with the way it grabs your attention. I'm glad that you are enjoying it. Now, follow me, and I'll show you what I need from you today. This way." I follow her to the storage room, where she shows me a box of books still in shrink wrap. After explaining that I need to unpack the books, place price stickers, and then put them on the shelves, she leaves me to get to work.

()()()()()()()()()()

I finish working with twenty minutes left before I'm supposed to meet Yosuke. I inform Shouko, and she hands me an envelope with the pay for the day, which comes out to twenty-five hundred yen. With this, I should be able to pay both the loan I got from Uncle, as well as buy a new sword from Daidara's. I quickly catch a train to campus, and once I get off, I see Yosuke waiting, staring at his phone with a frown. He looks up and waves.

"Yo! Good to see you made it." As I get closer, I can smell something like paint coming from Yosuke, but choose to ignore it.

"S-Sorry, did I make you wait?" He laughs, and throws a light punch into my shoulder.

"Jeez, don't make it sound like it's a date or something. And to answer your question, nah, I just got here a few minutes ago. Anyway, we're headed to Akihibara. I've got just the place to help you relieve the stress from a rough week at school. Let's go!"

()()()()()()()()()()

A half-hour train ride later, we are in Akihibara, with Yosuke jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas day.

"Man, this place is always insanely lively. You never know who you might run into. It doesn't hurt that this place brings out some real characters," he says, pointing to a group of people wearing what look like robot costumes. "Alright, the place is pretty close, follow me."

As we wander past shops advertising everything from computer parts and equipment to the latest anime and manga, I marvel again at yet another way in which Tokyo completely dwarfs Inaba. As I'm thinking this, and ignoring Yosuke's inane prattle about some girl, a flash of white catches my eye. I do a double-take, and notice a statue in the window of the store we are passing by. It is a statue of two people with feathers attached to their arms. One is above the other, and is falling, while the one beneath him seems to be holding his hands out to catch them. I don't know why, but for some reason, I can't tear my eyes away. Yosuke stops and walks over.

"Yo, whacha looking at? Oh, that's an interesting statue. Hmm? Wow, look at the price! Eighty-eight thousand yen! You'd have to be pretty hardcore to want something like that, huh?" I look at the price, and realize there's no way I'd be able to afford it. Reluctantly, I nod my head, and follow Yosuke once more.

"Here's the place!" Yosuke says, standing at the door to a rather strange looking building. A quick glance at the main sign announces it as the 'Cat's Paw Cafe'. We both head inside, and I am immediately greeted by a host of girls wearing all black outfits, complete with frills, headbands, cat ears, and tails.

Wait, cat ears and tails?

"Welcome home-nyan, Masters!"

"Yep, I'm home, my lovely kittens!" Yosuke says, his face positively glowing with excitement. I'm not sure what to make of the situation, and just stare, bemused.

A catgirl maid, from Yosuke's description, leads us to a booth, and after telling us to enjoy ourselves walks sharply away, with Yosuke watching her every step.

"Ahh, no matter how many times I come here, I can never get enough. So many cute girls to look at, even if the food is insanely expensive."

"U-Um, what exactly is this? Why are they saying 'Welcome home, masters' when we are n-neither home, nor are we their m-masters?" Yosuke just stares at me like I've lost my mind.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of a Maid Cafe? How can you not know something as basic as this? Look, don't ask unnecessary questions! Just enjoy the view like any normal, healthy male," with that, he goes back to staring.

"I-If you say so." He must have heard the uncertainty in my voice, because he sighs, then looks at me.

"Listen, we know what's at stake, don't we? I don't mean to get all depressing, but we are up against some pretty heavy odds. Taking a break like this reminds us of what we are fighting for, and what we can look forward to once we get back! Besides, this is something only we can do, right?" His face is deadly earnest, his smile missing entirely. I nod my head.

"W-We have catgirl maids to look f-forward to?"

"Exactly! That's the spirit! Besides, we're all counting on each other to see this through. And if that girl turns out to be the one who did that to the announcer, Saki-senpai, and Yukiko-san, then it's our total victory if we capture her," he says, smiling. I nod in response.

_Thou art I and I am Thou_

_You shall be blessed when you make personas of the Magician Arcana_

These bonds shall help me overcome the chains I've placed upon myself, huh? Then hopefully I can learn something from this. Yosuke looks up at me.

"Oh yeah, I've been working on an idea that I came up with when I was at my martial arts club! Look forward to it when we go in," he says, enigmatically. As I'm wondering what he's talking about, the maid reappears.

"Welcome to 'Cat's Paw Cafe', what would you like, masters?"

"Two orders of the moe-moe omelette rice, please," Yosuke says, without a hint of embarrassment on his face.

"Of course. And how would you like me to address you?" The maid continues.

"Master is fine for me. As for my friend, feel free to call him big bro." Huh?

"Thank you, master, big bro! I'll be back with your orders soon." As she walks away, I look at Yosuke.

"W-What was that? Why would I l-like to be called B-Big Bro?" He looks at me, confused?

"Hmm? Oh, no reason, really. You just look like the type with a little sister fetish." He laughs, and I resist the urge to punch him in the face.

**%'I had no idea you had a little sister fetish! Should I have called myself little sis instead?'**

'Don't start with me as well.' As we wait for our food, a thought strikes me.

"H-Hey, Yosuke, Jiraiya uses wind spells, right?" He looks at me and nods.

"Yeah, of course. I thought you already knew that. Why?" I close my eyes for a second.

"A-And Chie's persona, Tomoe, can use an i-ice spell. I think it's called Bufu."

"Bufu? Man, where did these names even come from? I would have thought a girl like her would be all about the physical pain. An Ice woman, huh? It kinda fits her. Is there something important about it?" I nod.

"T-There's a pattern that's been developing. W-When I received Izanagi, he was a l-lightning based persona. Y-Your's was next, and was a wind one. C-Chie's is ice." I take out a napkin and start writing on it. Yosuke leans over to get a better look.

"And what's that pattern?"

"T-There are four e-elemental powers. Fire, Ice, Wind, and L-Lightning. So far, we've had three of the four, in r-reverse order. The o-only one we're missing is..."

"Fire," Yosuke finishes my sentence. He sits back down. "So, if Yukiko-san gets a persona, it will be fire, right? So, what?" I tap my pen on Chie's name.

"C-Chie has one weakness. She's weak to fire. If the s-shadow we fight uses fire, then..."

"Chie is going to be in danger. Hah, this is why you're our leader. 'Course, telling her to not come isn't going to work, and we'll need her strength too. So what do we do?"

"I d-don't know. But I'll t-try and come up with an a-answer before we go in," I say crumpling the napkin. Just then, the waitress returns.

"Here's your orders of moe-moe omelet rice, master, big bro. Would you like me to write a message with ketchup for you?"

"I'd like 'For a hero' on mine. And for my friend, 'I love my big bro lots!'" Yosuke starts chuckling. Just before the maid can start writing on my omelet, I look at Yosuke.

"I-I do not have a little sister fetish!"

()()()()()()()()()()()

An hour later we leave Akihibara, and head to the university to meet up with Chie. By the time we get there, she's already waiting, tapping her foot impatiently. Yosuke puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen, let's keep our conversation about Chie silent for now. I'm sure she wouldn't want us to worry about her. We'll come up with a solution, and the three of us will save Yukiko-san, no questions. Sound good?" I think she should know what risks she could expect, but I also suppose Yosuke has a point. I nod. Chie spots us and runs over.

"Jeez, you guys! I've been waiting here for, like, a half-hour! Just where have you been? Come on, let's get to Daidara's!" She says.

"Sounds good, let's go," Yosuke says, and the three of us head out.

()()()()()()()()()()

As we approach Daidara's shop, I remember the first time I came here, worrying about the lions in front of his store, and about speaking to the man himself.

**'Slime! Slime Slime!'**

**%'Slime says that something's wrong! There isn't anybody here! Why are you three the only ones on this street?'**

**$'There is only one possible answer. This is an ambush.'**

'A-Ambush?' I spin around in fear, and stare into the face of a girl who seems to be a little younger than myself, her index finger pointing directly at me.

"Are you the ones who invaded my turf? I'm going to make you regret sticking your noses into the business of the 'Thorns of the Black Rose.'"

End Chapter 26

**A/N: And we move into the next phase of the story. Our first antagonist has taken center stage, and a rumble in the concrete jungle is inevitable. Look forward to the showdown in the next chapter! **

**As usual, read and review! I can only improve my story with your feedback!**


	28. Chapter 27: Acquisition of Justice

**Key**

**#...Izanagi**

**$...Nestis**

**%...Pixie**

**^...Sandman**

**&...Apsaras**

*...**Omoikane**

Chapter 27: Acquisition of Justice

Sunday, April 24, 2011

"Are you the ones who invaded my turf? I'm going to make you regret sticking your noses into the business of the 'Thorns of the Black Rose.'"

I spin around, and stare at the girl standing in front of me. She has auburn hair that drops below her shoulders, with purple and black streaks running through them. Her eyes, currently staring at me with a mixture of anger, scorn and contempt, are brown and strangely captivating. She's wearing a high school uniform with a skirt that does not reach her knees, and socks that climb halfway up her shins, and has a black rose pin on her chest. The finger's nail that she is pointing at me is covered in black nail polish. However, even though her head wouldn't come up past my shoulders, she is standing with a presence that I could never hope to emulate. She lowers her hand, but continues to stare at the three of us. I instinctively take a step back, almost as if I was in awe of the person standing in front of me.

**#'This is the difference between those who only claim to have resolve, and those who have actually committed the****mselves to their path.'**

'What do you mean?'

**$'He's saying that this is what happens when you try to take action. Those who would stop you will stand in your path, and crush you. Wouldn't it be simpler to leave here, child?'**

**#'Hmph. Always seeking a way ****to twist my words, witch. Boy, do you not remember the power I returned to you this morning? Use it now to understand just who it is that stands in your way.'**

My eyes? But they've always just acted on their own. I've never been able to consciously use them! They seemed to flash at random in the past. Not to mention the fact that the colors don't tell me anything I can understand.

**&'M'lord, remember what you learned yesterday. You do not need to focus on a specific bond. Instead, focus on that feeling o****f freedom from the chains that surround you. That is the key.'**

Focus on that feeling of freedom? Okay.

'I seek to reveal the truth, with eyes not blinded by falsity.' The world pauses, and for the first time, I'm staring at the people around me by my own choice. To either side of me, I can feel the presences of Chie and Yosuke, two beings with shining red outlines that are less defined than Kotone's. The girl in front of me, to my amazement, has an outline that fades in and out, in places clearly defined, and yet in others, almost faded. Yet it is her colors that draw me: white, mixed with blue. What does this mean?

**^'Ahh...do you see? The facades we show to the world can oftentimes be more a means of trying to convince ourselves than the people around us****. She is one such individual.'**

As the world returns to its normal state, I become aware of the fact that Yosuke and Chie are both staring at the girl in front of us intensely, Chie having dropped into her familiar kickboxing stance, Yosuke's hands resting at his pockets. If a fight breaks out, the police could be brought in, and Uncle would find out about it. But a bigger problem is bothering me. I tap Yosuke on the shoulder.

"Y-Yosuke, how did she find u-us?" He doesn't lift his eyes off her for a second, but nods to show that he heard me.

"Remember how you told me that these girls had spray-painted the bridge near where you live? Well, I used some paint to send them a message: We knew what they did, and would be waiting for them at Daidara's." That would explain why he didn't seem surprised to see her here. Chie gasps.

"What were you thinking? Couldn't you have told us you were going to do something like that?" Yosuke smiles sheepishly.

"Well, I had no idea that she would actually take the bait and show up. It would be kinda stupid to say something and then have her not show up. Besides, that's not the point right now," he says, his eyes deadly serious. He looks the girl square in the eye.

"Who are you? What do you know about Mayumi Yamano, Saki Konishi, and Yukiko Amagi?" he asks, pausing ever-so-slightly over Saki's name. The girl seems surprised by the question.

"Who am I? You wrote that message without even knowing who I am? Fine, I'll tell you that much," here she flicks her hair backwards, smirking as she does so, "My name is Fubuki Kiyoshi, leader of the 'Thorns of the Black Rose', who're going to take over this city," she says haughtily, "and as for those three people, I don't think you should be so concerned with them. After all," she clicks her fingers, and seven other girls, all approximately her age, walk out of alleys that fed the street, taking up a position around the three of us. Each of them is wearing a similar pin to the one Fubuki has, and all of them are holding metal pipes, with the same look of determination in their eyes, "I still haven't thanked you for mocking us."

The situation almost felt comical: here was a high school girl threatening us while we were surrounded. But this wasn't what we came here to do. Chie must have been thinking the same thing.

"Listen up, missy. This isn't a game to us. Two people are dead, and a third is missing! And right now, you're the likely suspect. So if you have anything to prove your innocence, you better say it now." Chie has a deadly serious expression on her face, staring at Fubuki as if she was trying to burn holes through her with her eyes. Fubuki just laughs in response.

"You really are a bunch of idiots, aren't you? Can't you see that right now I have the upper hand? Or what? You plan on fighting all of us? Who knows? Maybe if you win, I might give you the answers you want. Or perhaps I won't tell you a damn thing!"

"This is getting us nowhere," Yosuke is gritting his teeth as he speaks, "She sure sounds as if she was the one who did it. 'Course, there is one way to find out whether or not she's actually guilty. If she has a persona, then she definitely did it." Fubuki's ears prick when he mentions the word 'persona', and she starts laughing.

"'Persona'? What is that? It sounds _soooo_ retarded!" She's laughing so hard that she almost doubles over. Her friends are also smirking. Fubuki suddenly stops, and looks at us with hatred in her eyes. "Or maybe it's something like this! **ANGEL!**"

As she yells the word, the air behind her starts to contort and disappear. It is replaced with a female wrapped in a white cloth that descends to her feet, with four wings extending from her back. She stares at us for a moment, before raising a hand to point at us. But even as this is happening, I can feel an intense pain coming from my soul, as if a part of it has been ripped away. What is going on?

"Souji, don't just stand there! Move, man!" I'm snapped back to awareness as Yosuke shakes my shoulder. "She's got a persona, and she's using it. That's all the evidence we need! We have to stop her now!"

"Stop me? I'd like to see you try! Girls, take them down! And let me help!" Fubuki orders the others, never taking her eyes off us. She takes a deep breath, then yells out a familiar word.

"**GARU!"**

A blast of wind rips across the street, and the three of us dive out of the way. The ground we were standing on is pulverized, leaving a large gash where cement once was. The other girls charge. Yosuke gets up, and pulls out a pair of knives that he was hiding in his jacket.

"Jiraiya! Garu!" He yells, summoning his own persona. For a second, everybody pauses, with the girls taking a step back. Fubuki also seems lost. But nothing happens. Yosuke seems confused.

"Jiraiya! What the heck are you doing? I said 'Garu'!" Yosuke says once more. But still nothing happens. Fubuki stares for a second, then bursts out laughing.

"Hahaha! And here I was wondering what the heck you were doing. Trying to copy me? I can't believe I almost fell for that! Girls, show them what it means to insult us!" The girls surrounding Chie and Yosuke begin to move in. The girl closest to Chie lifts her pipe up and swings it. Chie drops into a stance, then launches a lightning fast kick, knocking the pipe out of her attacker's hands.

"Don't think we're just going to stand here and take it! We're going to bring you down!" Chie yells. Yosuke puts his knives back inside his jacket, then hops backwards to clear some space between him and his attackers. Fubuki seems to be content to allow her followers to attack. I swivel as I see two of the group break off and charge at me. I desperately look around in the hopes that the police will show up to break this fight. Just as the first girl closes to within arm's length, the world pauses.

I lower my arms from my face, trying to understand what just happened.

**#'Honestly, I really believed that you had more confidence than this. Are you inviting them to hit you, boy?'**

**%'Come on, Souji! We fought much stronger enemies inside the TV! You can't be afraid of a bunch of teenagers attacking you!'**

'Easy for you to say! I can't stop my legs from shaking! Besides, there are too many of them, and our personas don't work!'

**$'It is not too late, child. If you move quickly, you can escape through the hole in their defenses. Leave these two idiots to their fate. You owe them nothing.'**

**#'Hmm, as usual, you continue to interfere. Haven't you said enough yet?'**

Leave Yosuke and Chie behind? I can't do that. I promised them that I'd help. But what can I do?

'How do I win this fight?'

**&'M'lord, you are panicking. You haven't used us yet, so how can you be so sure?'**

**^'Ahhh...The most important thing to remember in battle is to keep your mind clear. You've already seen that their leader isn't nearly as confident as she is pretending to be. You can win this, but you have to meet a condition first.'**

'A condition? What condition?'

***'Isn't it obvious, aspirant? These people seek to do you harm. They have chosen a path, and will follow it unwaveringly. You, on the other hand, are still seeking an exit to this fight. If you wish to win, if you want to surpass this person, you have to commit to this fight! Throw away your hesitations, your fears, your cowardice!'**

**%'He's right, Souji! Now, you have to become a Hero of Justice! Trust your Big Sis, she knows what she's talking about!'**

**&'Without using such cliched words, m'lord, you cannot step back any more. Do not fear her wind, for you control it as well. Step forward, reach out your hands, and victory shall belong to thee!'**

'Can... Can I really do this? Can I win?'

**^'Ahh...You already know the words, don't you? The phrase that shall allow you to unlock your true ability, and allow you to grasp victory!'**

A phrase? The fight with Chie's shadow flashes in my mind. Ah, I see. The world unpauses, and I close my eyes.

"What are you doing, Souji? Look out in front of you!" Yosuke yells, no doubt trying to warn me about the first girl about to hit me. I smile.

"I seek to bring out the wisdom that lies behind these eyes, which shall illuminate the path to victory!"

As I chant my prayer, I can feel my legs stop shaking, my heart beat accelerate, and a sensation spreading throughout each of my limbs: excitement. However, as I open my eyes, I see a fist hurtling towards me, connecting with my face. I stumble a bit, then touch my face with my hand. I look at it, and realize that I'm bleeding. Strangely enough, I can't feel the pain, even though I know I should be feeling it.

"Let's begin. Sandman!" As I feel the master of sleep step to the forefront of my mind, the wind starts to swirl around me. The second girl steps in, raising her pipe, no doubt trying to brain me. I roll to the side, then look to where Yosuke and Chie are fighting the others. Both of them are bleeding from cuts, but Yosuke is having the worst of it. He's constantly being pushed back by his attackers.

"Yosuke! Cast Sukukaja on me, then use Garu on the other girls. I'll deal with their leader." I command Yosuke, who tries to dodge a punch from a girl, but gets caught in the stomach. He steps back, coughing, then looks at me.

"Souji, I already tried it! Jiraiyia didn't appear!" Chie is using a flurry of kicks to keep her opponents at bay, though she is showing signs of tiredness.

"Just do what he says, Yosuke! Trust him!" She yells. Yosuke looks hesitant for a half-second more, then lets out a sigh.

"Don't say I didn't warn you! Jiraiya! Sukukaja!" The winds swirl around Yosuke, and Jiraiya materializes above him, swirling his shuriken. Instantly, I feel power flowing into me.

"What the heck is going on? Why can I suddenly use him now?" Yosuke is staring at his hands in confusion, ignoring the girls around him, who are backing away, mouths open.

"What! He has one as well! Fubuki, we're in trouble here! We can't fight him like this!" Fubuki looks like she is trying to understand what's going on. Her bad news is compounded by a new cry.

"I call to you, Tomoe! Bufu!" Chie has taken advantage of the confusion, and fires her own spell at the two girls standing in front of her. The spell freezes the ground beneath them, and the two slip and hit the ground.

I crouch down, and in one fluid step, I slip between the two girls who had been trying to attack me, and charge Fubuki.

"Yosuke, Chie! Use your personas! You shouldn't have any more problems! Suppress them!" I yell, before focusing completely on Fubuki, who has a look of shock on her face similar to her followers.

"W-What! No, I've never seen two people in the same group have abilities! But, so what! Don't think you've won! I still have my own power!" Fubuki roars, as she puts her hands in front of her. "Angel, Garu!"

**^'You can handle it. Don't slow down!'**

'Got it!' Once more, the angel appears behind her, launching a fast moving gust of wind. I simply grin, and continue to run forward, directly into the path of the attack. I can feel the wind whipping around me, and a slight stinging sensation as I'm being pushed back.

"GRAH!" I yell, and with a swipe of my hand, I break through the attack and close the distance between us. Fubuki looks like she is panicking.

"C-Come on, then! I'm not going to lose to you!" She cries, and then I'm within punching range. Fubuki foolishly throws the first punch, without understanding where it's headed. I watch, partly in fascination, as it moves in slow motion. Remembering the lessons that I've had pounded into me, I step to the side, allowing the punch to pass harmlessly by me. Now, to end this! I step in, knocking her hands away, and as I call out to Sandman, I catch just a momentary glimpse of something that looks like resignation.

"Sandman! Skullcracker!" I slam my fist into her stomach, and can feel the aided power of Sandman flowing through it. Fubuki is lifted off the ground, and launched through the air, before hitting the ground a few meters from where she once stood. She bounces once, before coming to a stop, panting heavily. I watch her warily, in case she tries to attack again.

**%'Wait, Souji!'**

'Huh?'

**#'That hit you gave her has finished her off. She's not getting up anytime soon. You've won.'**

I can feel the tension in my muscles fade away, as the power of the Arcana Channel dissipates. It's only then that I can hear the intensity of my own heartbeat as the blood pounds through my veins, and the raggedness of my breath, and feel the pain in my arm when I punched her. I slowly turn my head from her to check the others. It seems I needn't have worried.

Yosuke and Chie are both fine apart from some minor scrapes. Both of them are standing, while the girls who tried to launch the ambush are on the ground, clothes torn and some showing signs of bleeding. After a quick look at Fubuki to make sure she wasn't going to get back up, I walk over to them.

"You g-guys okay?" The two just grin in response.

"Yeah man, we're fine. Jirayia knows a basic healing spell, so I used it on both of us. But man, that fight turned around in a hurry. I don't know what you did, but the second you told me to use Sukukaja, these girls panicked. It was easy after that." Chie is panting slightly, but with a smile on her face.

"Man, so this is what you were talking about, Yosuke. I hadn't fought with Tomoe before, so it was a new experience. I tried to hold back; I didn't want to hurt them too bad. But wow, Souji, that was amazing! What was that chant you said earlier? You seemed like a completely different person just now!"

"Yeah, that was pretty badass, dude," Yosuke is smirking, "I remember you doing something like that with the fight with Chie's shadow. But we can talk about this afterwards. Right now, we need to find out what she knows." Here he points to Fubuki, who's struggling to get back on her feet. So far, she's simply sitting, her head slightly lowered. The three of us look at each other, nod, and then walk towards her. She raises her head to look at us as we approach, and though there's still some defiance in her eyes, they seem devoid of the anger that she had before. As we stop in front of her, she tries to stand, but ultimately falls back to her knees.

"You should probably stay down. You took a pretty heavy hit from Souji earlier," Yosuke starts, looking at Fubuki. He then turns to me. "Still, I had no idea that you would be willing to hit a girl."

Chie is also looking at me with a look of mild surprise. "Yeah, I thought you would just stay back and use spells." Now I'm feeling guilty.

**#'There is no need for such feelings. On the battlefield, there is only you and the enemy. Concerns such as gender have no place.'**

"S-So," Fubuki is panting, and she spits a little blood from her mouth before continuing, "what are you going to do now?"

"You're going to answer all our questions. What do you know about Mayumi Yamano, Saki Konishi, and Yukiko Amagi? How did you acquire your Persona? Right now, I have half a mind to just turn you into the police," Chie says, deadly serious. Fubuki looks at the three of us, then sighs.

"I don't know anything about the people you're talking abou-" she starts, only to be cut off by Yosuke.

"Didn't you say just before you attacked us that you would tell us the answers we want if we won? Don't think you can just back out now!" Fubuki jerks at the seriousness in his tone, and she slowly lifts her eyes to look me square in the eye.

"I really don't know anything about those people. I was angry that you had challenged us, and I didn't realize that you were the same as me. But how? How can all three of you have these powers? I've never seen more than one person in a group have them. Shouldn't you have fought for control?" She looks at us with genuine awe as she continues speaking.

"As for how I got these powers, they just sort of appeared a few months ago," but here she tilts her head away, as if trying to cover up a lie.

Meanwhile, all three of us are trying to understand what she just said. Finally, Yosuke finds his voice.

"Are you saying you know other people who have the same ability as you?" Fubuki looks surprised that we are asking.

"What? Of course I'm not the only one. I know of at least one other person..." here she clasps her hands to her mouth, shutting out the rest of what she was about to say. Chie isn't about to let her go.

"One other person? So, if you're saying that you had nothing to do with this, then maybe this other person does. So why doncha tell us where we can find this other person, and maybe we'll let you go."

So far, I've just been watching, content to allow Yosuke and Chie to do the questioning. But at the mention of this new person, and Chie's subsequent decision to find this other person, Fubuki freezes up. And I can faintly feel the wind slowly starting to swirl, picking up speed. I glance around, trying to figure out if another one of her gang had a hidden persona, but the other girls are either passed out or watching us with a mixture of fear and respect. I turn back, trying to understand what's going on.

"T-This person has nothing to do with it! I promise!" Fubuki says, now seemingly begging to stop this line of questioning. Chie shakes her head.

"I told you before that two people are dead and a third is missing. The only clue we have on the murderer is someone who can use the same type of abilities as us. If you are trying to convince us that you're innocent, then tell us where we can find this other guy so we can ask him some questions!" Chie yells the last question, though Yosuke nods fiercely in approval. I, on the other hand, can definitely feel the wind picking up faster and faster, and the wind itself feels different. If I had to explain it, it feels black, dark. I turn to the others.

"G-Guys, do you feel a-anything different right now?" Both of them jump, then glare at me.

"Jeez, Souji, don't do that! I'd forgotten that you were there for a second," Yosuke says, "but no, I don't feel anything different. Just an annoying high school girl who isn't cooperating," and here he turns back to Fubuki. But what's this feeling crawling up my spine. Something is coming.

**&'Aspirant, watch out!'**

Whether the power of Sukukaja hadn't worn off, or I was drawing adrenaline from another source, I leap forward, grabbing both Yosuke and Chie around the waist, and launch myself backwards, away from Fubuki. Just a second later, the space around Fubuki is cut to ribbons by a wind that is rampaging out of control. We watch in horror as Angel appears. Fubuki's voice isn't reaching us through the curtain of wind, but it's obvious that she's screaming in pain. Her flesh is starting to be cut by the wind, as Angel drops down behind her. She lifts her hands to grab Fubuki's neck. It only takes a second to realize what's happening.

"Oh my god! That persona is strangling Fubuki!" Chie yells in horror.

"What the hell is going on?" Yosuke has turned to the other members, but they shake their heads mutely. They are just as surprised as we are.

'What do I do?'

**#'The persona has gone berserk. That girl did not earn her power, but was given it. Without her will to hold it back, it is now going to kill her.'**

'W-What? That's terrible!'

***'This is the fate of those who try to use their power to hurt others. She has reaped what she has sown, aspirant.'**

**$'I agree for once. Why should you care? She was more than willing to try and punish you when she believed she had the upper hand. What reason do you have to intervene?'**

What my personas are saying is the truth. But as I watch Fubuki, tears streaming down her face, as a pair of ghostly hands strangles her, a face flashes in front of my eyes. Mizue Dokuzo had a similar expression as she called for my help. And I did nothing to help her. I, I can't let that happen again!

'I'm going to save her!'

**%'Ha! That's my Souji. You have no idea how proud your Big Sis is right now!'**

'W-What?'

**&'M'lord, why are you surprised? This is the first time you've actively made a decision! Whatever it might be, we, your personas, will do our best to aid you.'**

**^'Ahhh... the little boy who stood before me just a few days ago asking how he could win has grown so much! It brings a tear to an old man's eye. Now, hurry! She doesn't have much time left.'**

"Shouldn't we do something?" Yosuke asks to nobody in particular, but both he and Chie are seemingly rooted to the ground in horror. I stand up, and the two of them look at me in surprise.

"Y-Yosuke, I need you to cast a Garu at that wind w-wall. Chie, make s-sure that none of the other girls i-interfere!" Ignoring their cries for answers, I once more charge, only this time to save instead of attack. From behind, I can hear Yosuke calling Jirayia, before a blast of wind shoots in front of me, slicing the curtain of wind apart, and I throw myself through it, just as the curtain closes once more.

I'm immediately greeted by the sound of screaming, as Fubuki yells at a pitch I didn't think could be reached. She looks at me, begging me with her eyes to save her. I move, without any type of plan, and put my hands on Angel's, trying to pry her off Fubuki. Instantly, the world pauses, and a new voice appears in my mind.

_'Who are you that dares touch the hands of one sent from heaven? Do not interfere in her punishment. She knew the risks involved, and accepted them. Now, she must accept her fate.'_

'Fate? I-I don't know what you're talking about! Please, let that girl go! I don't want her to die!'

_'I do not answer to you, mortal. I am neither your warrior nor slave. Do not presume to give me orders!'_

"AHHH!" I'm in pain! I can see the wind starting to slice through my skin. I can't hold on much longer!

**#'Why are you panicking? Didn't she just tell you how to save the girl?'**

'Huh? Izanagi, please, just tell me what to do! I can't stop her!'Izanagi sighs in response.

**#'You**** make a decision to save the girl, then stop half-way? Fine. Just this once, I will aid you. **_**Thou who seekst the truth, embrace all!'**_

Izanagi yells those words, and immediately, a chant appears in my mind, words that I do not know yet, but words that I have known all my life all the same. At the same time, I can hear a new voice, soft, quiet, but desperately seeking to be heard.

"Save me!" The same request, but a different answer. I open my eyes, and lock my hands around Angel's and pull. Angel looks down at me, with an expression of confusion and anger.

_'If you are done, release me! Do not interfere!'_ I take a deep breath, and then yell at the top of my lungs.

"**You who dwell in the sea of Justice! Thou who creates the laws that all follow, and judge those who have fallen, seeking the truth at the base of all existence! I command you to now obey and answer my call!"**

As I finish speaking, the wind disappears, and Angel's hands release Fubuki's throat. She drops to the ground, coughing in pain. Angel is now floating in front of me, staring at me, evaluating me. Finally, she nods.

'_Very well. You who have uttered the call, I now heed your request. I am Angel, of the Justice Arcana. I, and those who stand above me, represent the sword that slices away at__ all excuses and falsities, examining everything with a critical eye. Virtuous people are uplifted, and sinners are cast down! Should you reach the end of the Justice path, you will find Sraosha, the Enlightened One!'_

Angel suddenly transforms, changing from her robes of white, to a dress made of leather straps that barely covers her, and then dives directly into me. As she does, I can hear Fubuki screaming from somewhere beside me, but my eyes see nothing but white as Angel completely disappears inside me. Along with her comes images, words, sounds, that are neither her's nor mine. I realize in surprise and horror that I am seeing parts of Fubuki's life.

_Fubuki is arguing with a man with a scar on his face: "Why? Why won't you stop? Please, come back!"_

_Fubuki chases away a group of men attacking a girl: "I will protect you! I won't let them continue to attack women like this! So, do you want to come with me?"_

_Fubuki is fighting a man wielding a knife, her followers at her side: "Don't think you can continue to threaten these people any longer! I'll show you what real power is like! Angel, Garu!" The man screams in pain and rage: "You bitch! You think that this is how it will end? We're always going to be watching. When you slip up, we'll cut your throat!"_

_But all the while, a single thought pervades all her actions: "Please, somebody help me."_

The images disappear as I drop to my knees, coughing like mad. Just as the fit subsides, I can hear Yosuke and Chie running up to me.

"Dude, are you okay? Holy crap, that was amazing!" Yosuke is staring at me with amazement. "We could hear your voice over the wind after you dove in. Did you just absorb that persona? How did you do that?" Chie is seemingly holding herself back, but from the look on her face, she wants to know the same answers. I nod, before trying to get back to my feet. I wobble, but Yosuke and Chie catch me by the shoulders, and help me stand.

"I-I don't know how I did it, t-to be honest," I start, leaving out what Izanagi showed me, "but I d-do know one thing," here I turn to face Fubuki, who is massaging her throat, but staring at me in awe. "She isn't the one we're l-looking for." The other two look at me, wanting to ask the obvious question: "How do you know?" But both decide to let it go, and nod their heads.

Fubuki slowly gets to her feet, wiping the tears from her eyes as she does so. Any confidence in her posture is gone. She seems more like a small girl about to be punished by her parents instead of a gang leader.

"Did you...take Angel away from me?" She looks down at her hands, as if trying to confirm what happened. I nod, impassively. "W-What are you going to do to me now? Please, leave the others! I should be punished alone!" Though she says this, her legs are shaking, and she seems to be on the verge of tears. Yosuke and Chie look at me.

"Dude, what should we do? I mean, how do we know that she didn't do it..." but even Yosuke doesn't seem convinced of his argument. Chie clears her throat.

"U-Um, I know this might seem like I'm just talking, but I don't think she's a bad person. Maybe we shouldn't turn her over to the police?" She asks, haltingly. Both of them, along with Fubuki, now stare at me.

**%'Looks like they are expecting you to make a decision, Souji!'**

I close my eyes, and think.

'Angel!'

**'I am here, Master.'**

'Uh, you don't have to call me Master, but, um, I'm right in thinking that this girl is in danger now, huh? That despite her words earlier, she was doing it more for the people around her, and not for her own glory?'

**'Correct, Master.'**

I let out a small sigh. Once again, I realize just how ignorant I really am. How can I possibly be expected to make a decision on something like this? And I don't even know the words I'm supposed to use...like lightning, a thought strikes me.

'Apsaras, I need your help. Help me to find the words to unify the two halves.'

"Fubuki," she glances at me, a look of resignation on her face, "d-did you do this because you w-were trying to protect the other girls in your gang?" She seems almost surprised at the question, but finally, she nods, slightly.

"I'm not going to turn you in. Y-You were, and are, in d-danger, but the feeling I get is t-that you were trying to save someone. I-I am not going to abandon you. I give you my word." She stares at me for a second in shock, before breaking out into tears.

"Thank you."

End Chapter 27

**A/N: ****And here we go. My hope with this chapter is that a persona fight between two users seems realistic, intense, and enjoyable. Let me know what your thoughts are on the fight. Questions, concerns? Drop a review and let me know, and I'll try to answer your questions. Till next time!**


	29. Chapter 28: Gaining and Striving

**A/N: Reviews! There were a couple of questions from the previous Chapter, so here are some answers!**

**Bobcat86: First of all, your explanation for why they couldn't use their personas is actually pretty close to the real reason, so congratulations of almost figuring it out! As for Souji donning the garb of Izanagi, he wore it at the funeral as a sign of his growth. But he's going to have to earn the right to wear it again. Say, perhaps, taking down a god? **

**Coldman9: Thanks for the review. You're not entirely wrong in believing that people are coalescing into gangs and then fighting, but there's no rule saying that only the leaders are the ones with a persona, is there? I hope you enjoy the coming chapters as much as the old ones!**

**Astrih: Ah yes, our good old friend the Burner. Seems like sooner or later, we're going to have to deal with him. How that will be accomplished though, is going to be a little difficult, since he's insane. As for Mulan's "I'll make a man out of you," I wanted to have Pixie sing it, but felt that I might be testing copyright laws!**

**Kisdota: Lol, I know, I know, you're looking forward to Yukiko's rescue. However, my goal in writing this story is about developing a living breathing world with more going on than just the rescues. Don't worry, we're only a few chapters away from saving her, so just hold on!**

**Baby Patoman: While the thought of you having my babies is tempting, I'm afraid to say that if I tried to update any more frequently, the quality of my chapters would take a pretty big hit. As it is, I'm doing my best to update twice weekly, so I hope that's okay with you!**

**Michael Smith: When I started writing this story, I was using the picture of Souji as a badass in a mafia suit as my inspiration. So Souji might become something more than just a gang leader. You'll have to look forward to it!**

**Key**

**#...Izanagi**

**$...Nestis**

**%...Pixie**

**^...Sandman**

**&...Apsaras**

*...**Omoikane**

Chapter 28: Gaining and Striving

Sunday, April 24, 2011

"I'm not going to turn you in. Y-You were, and are, in d-danger, but the feeling I get is t-that you were trying to save someone. I-I am not going to abandon you. I give you my word." She stares at me for a second in shock, before breaking out into tears.

"Thank you."

()()()()()()()()()()

For the next few minutes, chaos reigned as we tried to do some damage control. The first step was in healing the wounds that had been inflicted over the course of the battle, both ours and the girls that we had been fighting with. It's surely just a matter of time before the police arrive, and I don't want to still be here when they do, or Uncle might just kick me out of the house.

"Man, Dia really is a useful spell. If only it didn't drain so much out of us," Yosuke says as he treats the last of the girls. We had alternated healing everyone, and both Yosuke and I are panting and visibly tired, exhausted from the depletion of spiritual power. If that fight had gone on any longer, then it's anybody's guess as to who would have won. Chie is watching the girls who have been healed in case one of them got the idea to keep fighting, but all of them seem to have lost the will to fight. They were originally wary when the two of us walked over, some visibly flinching, but after we started, their expressions had changed to one of gratitude.

"Yeah, it's kind of a pity that I can't do that. Tomoe is more of a rough-and-tumble fighter," Chie says, regretfully.

"Ha, like we couldn't have figured that out just by looking at you," Yosuke says as he laughs. Chie gives him an evil eye, but says nothing. I walk over to Fubuki, and kneel to be at eye level with her.

"A-Are you okay, now?" She looks surprised by the question, but finally nods.

"Yeah, it hurt a little when you did… Well, whatever you did to get Angel out of me. But now, I feel a lot more relaxed. Having her inside me wasn't as much fun as you might think…" she says, before trailing off. She shakes her head, then looks at me. "Where do we go from here? I don't think I have to say this, but the 'Thorns of the Black Rose' are done for," she says, humorlessly, "unless you want to take over yourself?"

Take over? A gang? Only now do I realize just how complicated the situation is. When we still believed Fubuki to be the criminal, we were deluding ourselves into thinking that we could somehow hand her over to the police and be done with it. But not only is Fubuki not the criminal, she was using her power to protect her girls. Now that Angel has been removed, doesn't that mean that the people she had been fighting can attack without fear of retribution?

"W-Would that work?" Fubuki looks at me, then shakes her head.

"You aren't seriously considering it, are you? We aren't anything special. Just a bunch of high school girls who've been trying to play hero in this city. If you take it over, then you'll add all our problems to yours," here she smiles sadly, "and it looks like you've already got enough of your own to worry about."

Chie, who has been listening to the conversation quietly, looks at me. "Souji, I think I understand now why those shopkeepers were trying to protect them. These guys weren't as powerful as that ramen vendor was saying they were. But she's right. If you do take over the gang, then we may get caught up a whole other set of problems. Don't forget that we've still got to save Yukiko and figure out who the real criminal is."

What are my options? Take over the Thorns of the Black Rose, and get caught up in the gang warfare that Itsuki was talking about, or stay out of it and leave Fubuki and her friends at the mercy of the people she was fighting against? Is there a third option?

'What do you all think I should do?'

**%'You've given her your word, Souji! There's no going back on it now!'**

**&'M'lord, I agree with Pixie. If you continue to get stronger, then you shouldn't have to fear those who would try to do you harm.'**

***'But, as you get stronger, you will undoubtedly find more powerful opponents standing in your way. This is true whether it be this world, or the world where shadows reside.'**

**^'Ahh...You're going to have to make a decision. Are you willing to shoulder the burden that the girl represents? Are you strong enough to carry that weight and continue to walk forward? It could crush you if you aren't prepared.'**

**'Slime! Slime Slime!'**

**%'Um, Slime says that you shouldn't hesitate! Believe in the words you told her! They will give you the conviction to protect her as well!'**

**#'So? What are you going to do, boy?'**

Did I really say those words without understanding what they meant? No. I made an oath with Izanagi at Mizue's funeral: I wouldn't step back or abandon those who need my help.

'If I'm not strong enough as I am, then it just means I have to get stronger, right?'

**#'Hmph. Nice answer!'**

I smile, then look at Fubuki. "U-Um, I may not be the strongest or b-bravest of people. But I g-gave you my word. I'm not g-going to abandon you, or your friends. If you n-need my help, I will do my best to be t-there, no matter what!" Yosuke, who had finished up while I was thinking and had walked over, thumps me on the shoulder.

"Man, you are starting to sound like a real leader! Though, I never would have guessed you like 'em young," he says laughing. I wonder what he meant by that?

Fubuki blushes, and stares at the ground. She doesn't look up as she speaks in a very quiet voice, "I'll be counting on you, Souji."

()()()()()()()()()()

After checking the girls once more to make sure that they were okay, I gave my number to Fubuki, and then watched as they left. Fubuki looked back just before she disappeared from view, and waved. Although I might have imagined it, it almost looked like she was laughing. I turn back to Chie and Yosuke.

"Y-Yosuke, in the future, if you ever f-feel the need to do something as crazy as your challenge to Fubuki, please l-let us know first, huh?"

Chie nods. "Yeah, I mean, we're lucky that things worked out the way they did. But what happens if they had been better trained? We could have been beaten to a pulp!"

Yosuke grins sheepishly. "Point taken. I guess I kinda jumped the gun on this one. Sorry guys. Next time, I promise I'll tell you before I do something stupid. Come to think of it, I kinda forgot about why we came here in the first place." Chie and I both sigh.

"We came here because we needed to go to Daidara's, remember? We need new equipment so that we can save Yukiko!"

"Oh yeah, that's what we were doing! Come on, let's go." With that, the three of us start walking towards Daidara's store, hopefully without any further distractions. As I glance one last time at the place where we fought Fubuki, I'm struck by something I can't put my finger on.

"G-Guys, does something seem to b-be missing from this place?" The other two look at me.

"I don't think so," Chie starts, "I mean, yeah, it is pretty quiet, but then again, it is a Sunday. Why, what do you think is missing?" Yosuke is tapping his head, and then gasps.

"You're right! Where are the cops? I mean, we made a hell of a lot of noise back there, and surely somebody would have called them, right? I mean, it's not like Fubuki's gang would have been able to chase everybody away, right? So why haven't I heard a single siren?" That's what it was. Why haven't the police shown up?

"I hadn't thought about that! Grr! The cops are supposed to protect people! Why haven't they come yet? Do you think we should call them ourselves?" Chie asks, fumbling in her pocket for her phone.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. Since we don't have to answer any questions, I think we should leave it alone. Who knows what might happen if we had to start answering questions about what went on here? We could end up in trouble for fighting as well, you know," Yosuke says, "and to be honest, there's something else that's been bothering me." Here he looks at me.

"W-What?"

"When I first called Jirayia, nothing happened. I didn't hear his voice back then because I was more focused on the fight, but a few moments ago, I asked him why he didn't do anything. He said that he had not been summoned, but he won't explain what that means," Yosuke says, thinking.

"Huh, that is weird. Still, after you told Yosuke to attack, Souji, both of us were able to summon our personas. Do you think that might have had something to do with it?" The three of us fall silent, each thinking. Finally, Yosuke shakes his head.

"Something else we don't understand, great! Anyway, let's just go to Daidara's and get what we need. I hate to bring this up, but I have homework due tomorrow, and I really can't procrastinate any longer, hehehe," Yosuke laughs. Chie just lets out an exasperated sigh.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Although I had been in Daidara's store before, the smells and sights are still amazing. Stacked floor-to-ceiling are all kinds of devices: weapons, armor, and a whole assortment of odds and ends. The smell of metal pervades the place, but it isn't unpleasant. In a way, it almost feels reassuring. Yosuke and Chie are examining a set of daggers, talking animatedly amongst themselves. I head over to look at the swords on display, not having forgotten the blade I lost in the fight with Chie's shadow.

A hand claps my shoulder, and I shriek, before spinning around to stare into Daidara's laughing face.

"Jeez kid, you're wound up tight, aren't ya? That's the second time you've screamed like that in my store! What are you doing back here so soon, anyway? Didn't I sell you something just last week? Don't tell me you lost it. I don't do refunds," he says as he adjusts some items on a shelf.

"U-Um, the previous blade broke," I say. He turns and looks at me very intently. He looks at my hair, then rubs his chin.

"Ha! Well, I did tell you that cheap blade I sold you wouldn't last long. Course, they were real basic weapons, but still, they should have been able to stand up for a few weeks of intensive action, not just a couple of days. I'd ask what you were doing with them, but I won't. It's not my nature to pry into the affairs of my customers. Still, are you going to need another one then?"

I nod my head. "T-This time, though, I have more money. I should be a-able to afford a decent s-sword," I say, patting my wallet. He chuckles, then gestures at Yosuke and Chie, who are yelling at each other at the top of their lungs about the difference between skill and luck.

"Are those two with you? I remember them coming in a while ago, but I didn't think the three of you were a group," he says, while staring at my hair.

"Y-Yes, the three of us are a g-group," I say. A few seconds more, and I sigh. "U-Um, is there something on m-my head?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Your hair reminded me of something from a while back. You know, I don't think I actually got your name before. Seeing as how you'll probably be coming by a lot, might as well do some introductions, huh?"

That's right, I hadn't introduced myself to him before, had I? "M-My name is Souji Seta. It's a pleasure to meet y-you," I say bowing. However, as I lift my head, I catch a glimpse of his face. It's wide with shock, and something else. Sadness, maybe?

"Seta, you say? Now that's interesting," Daidara mutters, before turning to Yosuke and Chie. "Customers, if you can't keep your voices down in my store, then I ask that you leave. It ruins my artistic abilities!" Here both Yosuke and Chie blush and shut up. "Speaking of which," here he turns back to me, "did you find any new materials for me to work with? I remember giving you a list a while back."

It's only after he mentions the list that I realize that I left my bag with all the items we collected from the shadow world in my room! I didn't bring them with me, even though I was coming to his shop today. He sees the look on my face, because he chuckles, before walking over to a barrel and pulling a sword out.

"Forgot, huh? Man, youngsters these days have no memory ability. Must be all those electronics they use. Makes 'em soft upstairs. Anyway, this is the last regular blade I can sell ya before I need new materials. It's a long sword, and a steal at only seven thousand. What say you?"

Seven thousand? Oh man, with this and the loan I need to pay back to Uncle, I'm going to be flat broke! I should have worked more at the bookstore! I sigh as I pull out my wallet. Yosuke and Chie walk up, apparently having finished their shopping as well. Yosuke puts a set of daggers on the counter, and Chie adds a jacket that looks exceptionally thick.

"Thanks for your business! Come again, ya hear?" Daidara says as we exit the store. If I could find another metalworker who charged less, I'd never come back! As the three of us walk back to the train station, something bothers me. Daidara seemed to be familiar with my last name. Why would that be?

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Man, it's been a long day," Yosuke says as he yawns. The three of us are sitting on the train going home. "But, it was worth it. We're now ready to head back and save Yukiko-san, once and for all!"

Chie nods. "Still, I didn't think he'd charge so much just for one vest. And it's not even that comfortable, either! I'm going to have to tighten it once I get back," she says, sighing. Yosuke chuckles, then looks back at me.

"I think it might be better if you make the decisions regarding equipment from now on. Looks like that old man might be able to make better stuff for us, but I don't want to waste money. Gotta save up for that motorbike. So from now on, why don't you buy the gear? Chie and I can give you money we earn, and you can buy the stuff you think is right."

Chie thinks about it for a second, then nods. "Good idea! Plus, this way, it doesn't feel like you've got to earn all the money on your own. That would be cruel, wouldn't it?" She says, chuckling.

"T-Thanks, guys. I was worried for a w-while. I mean, just this," here I point to the wrapping around the long sword I purchased, "cost me more than I g-guessed it would. I could use the extra h-help!"

"Sounds great! Just don't forget! You waste the money we give you, and you're going to get it," Chie says, half-serious. Well, that at least takes care of the money part. Now, how do I hide all this gear from Uncle and Nanako?

()()()()()()()()()()

"I-I'm home," I say as I open the door. I had said goodbye to Chie and Yosuke twenty minutes earlier, and then lugged the sword all the way home, doing my best to make it not look like I was carrying a weapon with me. Thankfully, I just got a few strange looks, but for the most part, people simply ignored me.

"Welcome back!" Nanako says as she looks up from her TV program. As she does so, I feel a powerful jolt coming from my heart. I can almost see Angel staring at Nanako intensely, though she says nothing. Nanako looks at my hand, which is currently holding the sword in it's wrapping, then back at me. "Do you need any help with that? What is it?" She asks innocently.

"U-Um, this i-is a walking stick!" I say, before wanting to hit myself for making up such a stupid excuse. There's no way Nanako would buy that.

"Are you okay? Do you need any help? I can try calling Dad if you need me to. He might not answer though," she says, getting up from her seat. I didn't mean to worry her like this.

"T-Thanks, Nanako. I'm, uh, holding onto this for a friend. I'm g-going to give it back to him t-tomorrow." I say, trying to convince her. She looks at me for a few seconds more, before finally nodding.

"Okay then," she says, before sitting back down to continue watching her show. I sigh internally, then head upstairs. It seems that I have to keep hiding things from both Uncle and Nanako. As I place the sword in the bottom drawer of my chest, I think back over the day, from Yosuke and his maid cafe, to Fubuki and her struggles. After covering the sword with some clothes, I stumble my way to the futon, and collapse into it.

"W-What a day," I say to no one in particular as I close my eyes. I could really use some sleep right about now.

()()()()()()()()()()

Monday, April 25, 2011

**%'Rise and shine, sleepy head!'**

Pixie's voice woke me up from a nightmare that I couldn't remember. Staring at the clock, I realize that today's a regular day, which means another day of grueling running. I sigh, and get out of bed.

After another run around the block, I pass by the bridge that had been marked by Fubuki as belonging to the 'Thorns of the Black Rose'. Both the message, and Yosuke's challenge were both gone, apparently having been painted over, returning the bridge underpass to its dull gray. Perhaps the city covered it over? But would they really act that fast? The fight just happened yesterday, after all.

When I step through the front door, I hear the sounds of someone making coffee. As I enter the main hall, I can see Uncle adding coffee powder into the machine by the sink, a distant look on his face. I head upstairs and grab my wallet, before jogging back down. He doesn't notice me 'till I'm right next to him.

"Oh, Souji! Sorry, I was distracted by some work that's been piling up. I didn't mean to disturb you. Is everything alright?" he asks with a concerned look on his face.

"U-Um, Uncle, here's the first half of the p-payment for the c-cellphone. T-Thanks for lending me the money," I say, handing over the money. A quick peek into my wallet shows that it is now empty, with a few sad coins left behind. I wonder if it's my fate to be poor the entire time I'm in Tokyo. Uncle takes the money with a grin, but it's quickly replaced by his previous scowl.

"U-Um, is something wrong, Uncle? You l-look worried," I hesitantly begin. He looks back at me, seemingly surprised by my question. He says nothing for a few seconds as he adds water to the machine, and turns it on, but finally answers.

"It's not really anything important, but yesterday, there were reports of a fight between rival gangs in one of the older residential districts of the city. Although several complaints were filed, the first police car didn't get onto the scene until almost an hour later. And what's more, the scene itself...well, it doesn't look like a fight scene. It almost looks like somebody was using miniature explosives instead," here he shakes his head, "ah, sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. Just make sure you're careful, okay? The Tokyo police department will protect the citizens of this city." Though he says the last sentence with pride, the pensive look never leaves his face.

I nod, and head upstairs, still thinking about what he said. So, during the fight, people were calling the police. Then why did they take so long to get there? And what conclusions would they reach by examining the scene itself? As I enter my room, I hear my phone vibrate. A quick check showed that Fubuki had sent a text message while I was talking with Uncle downstairs.

_Thx 4 yestrdy! My friends r fine! C u! __3__!_

Looking at the message, it's hard to believe that the person who sent it and the girl I fought yesterday are one and the same. Well, I guess she's still in high school. Now if only I knew how to send a text message on this phone. I've barely figured out how to make phone calls on it...

()()()()()()()()()()

The morning commute to college is peaceful like always, allowing my mind to wander over the wide number of problems that I'm facing. From the Burner, to Amagi in the TV world to Fubuki, the situation continues to get more and more complicated. At least I have one last day tomorrow to train with the Aikido club before we head in on Wednesday to get her out. Maybe I can convince Daisuke to teach me some basic sword forms. Otherwise, Daidara is going to have a good laugh at my expense when I break the sword I bought.

Probably because I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings, I'm rudely jerked by my shoulder, almost hitting the pavement in the process. I'm spun around, and I'm staring into the perfectly coiffed figure of Playboy. A part of my mind thinks about the fact that I've yet to actually learn his name. The rest of it is trying to figure out how to get out of this situation.

Playboy smirks, "Hey loser! I heard you joined the Aikido club. What, you thinking that you can change? Face it, once a loser, always a loser." He says these words with a vicious tone.

**#'****You should learn the folly of daydreaming****. Otherwise, situations like this will continue to happen, boy.'**

'Thanks for that, Izanagi.'

"I don't make it a habit of wasting my time talking to pieces of trash, but you've been hanging around that Satonaka chick, so perhaps you know what's going on," here he releases my shoulder, but grabs my shirt with one hand. "Where is my Yuki, huh?"

"W-Who? I don't k-know anybody by that name!"

**%'C'mon, Souji! Don't take this from him! You can fight back!'**

**&'Agreed, m'lord! There is absolutely no reason to continue to listen to his insults.'**

'I don't want to start another fight unnecessarily. Plus, if I summon a persona, all the people around us might get caught up in it!'

***'The mark of the truly strong. There is wisdom in your words, boy.'**

"Don't play games with me! I'm talking about Yukiko Amagi! She hasn't been seen in over a week! What have you done with her? Don't tell me that you decided to kidnap her since you wouldn't have a shot with her any other way? I hear pathetic trash like you do that when they get desperate!" He snarls, ignoring the looks that other people are giving us. But without fail, every one turns and walks away, even without Playboy looking at them. I'm resigned to getting hit when a new voice breaks in.

"Don't worry about him. You have even less of a chance than he does with Yukiko," Chie says as she walks upeyes narrowed and harsh. "Face it, she wouldn't be interested in someone as horrible as you," she continues, now at my side.

"Shut your mouth, bitch," Playboy says with no hesitancy. Either he's incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. Remembering the way he punched when he attacked me, it probably means that he's confident in his abilities. Chie bristles, but Playboy simply pushes me backwards, forcing her to catch me, before stalking away, his hands thrust deep into his pockets. Chie glares at his retreating form, before turning to me.

"Jeez, Souji, why did you let him push you around like that? After that fight with Fubuki, a guy like him should be nothing!" She says as she helps me back onto my feet.

"S-Sorry, Chie, but I didn't want to start another fight u-unnecessarily. I'm still a little s-sore from yesterday, and I didn't w-want to summon my persona here," I say, gesturing to the people walking around us.

"Well, yeah, I guess that's true, but still! You've got to stand up for yourself sooner or later! Otherwise he'll just keep bullying you like that!" Chie says as the two of us start walking towards campus.

"I-I'll keep that in mind," I say, rubbing my shoulder where he grabbed me.

**#'That wasn't the reason why you backed down, was it boy?'**

'Huh?'

**#'You can't lie to us. What's the real reason why you weren't willing to challenge him?'**

I thought for a second about lying, maybe even sticking with the excuse I had provided earlier, but I knew better. Izanagi would see through it in a heartbeat.

'He scared me. When I was standing in front of him, it really felt like he was staring down at me from some height I couldn't reach. I…I couldn't meet his eyes.'

**%'Ooh! I'm going to go beat him up! C'mon, Souji! Leave this to your Big Sis! I'll make him regret it!'**

'Thanks Pixie, but it's okay. I'll just avoid him as much as possible. Besides, we've got other problems to worry about for now. Let's leave him for later, shall we?'

**%'Grr, fine. But if he tries something again, I'll let him have it!'**

"Something wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?" Chie asks, with a look of concern on her face.

"T-Thanks, I'm fine. Just thinking," I respond. I'm about to ask her whether she's okay, when I'm interrupted by what sounds like a band tuning up. As we enter the gates, we see the university orchestra setting up on the quad. Signs being set up announce that recruitment begins today, and that even total amateurs are welcome to join.

"Hey, Souji! You play anything?" Chie asks, looking at the people tuning their instruments.

"H-Huh, me? N-No, I don't play any instrument. My m-mother wanted me to practice the v-violin when I was little, but…" I don't finish the sentence, as rather painful memories float to the surface.

"Hmm. Well, maybe you should join the music club? It'd be pretty cool! After all, both Yosuke and I play instruments, you could make it a perfect three for three!" Chie says, strumming an air guitar as she speaks. "Besides, you're going to need something once we save Yukiko, right?" She says with eyes filled with determination.

"The M-Music Club, huh? I g-guess I could. It c-can't hurt, right?" I say, as the sounds of the string section begin to fill the air.

()()()()()()()()()()

Lunch time finds me in the library. However, unlike before when I was trying to find something to do or stalking Amagi, I'm looking for information. When I asked Izanagi what the shadows were, he was deliberately vague. When he speaks like that, there's an underlying command: _go figure it out for yourself._ He, above all the other personas I have, even Nestis, is the one I just can't understand. And yet, not listening to his words will get me killed. I wish I knew why he was so different from the others. He said that he was my 'original self', but what does that mean? What about the rest of my personas? Again, I'm left with more questions than answers. Today, I intend to at least understand one thing: what are the shadows?

I'm not exactly holding my breath about finding out some great revelation. From the looks of things, Shadows only manifest on the other side, the TV world, which means there probably isn't any research on them. Still, it can't hurt to look.

After doing some searches on Shadows on the library database, I take a seat at a table with a book entitled _The Self, and the Struggles We Face_ written by someone named Eri Meguro. Surprisingly, the term 'Shadow' was given an entire chapter. I flip to the chapter and start reading.

_The archetype known as the __**Shadow**__ represents the energy of the dark side, the unexpressed, unrealized, or rejected aspects of something. Often it's the home of the suppressed monsters of our inner world. Shadows can be the dark secrets we can't admit, even to ourselves. The qualities we have renounced and tried to root out still lurk within, operating in the Shadow world of the unconscious. The Shadow can also shelter positive qualities that are in hiding or that we have rejected for some reason._

_The Shadow can represent the power of repressed feelings. Deep trauma or guilt can fester when exiled to the darkness of the unconscious, and emotions hidden or denied can turn into something monstrous that wants to destroy us. The Shadow may simply be the shady part of ourselves that we are always wrestling within struggles over bad habits and old fears. This energy can be a powerful internal force with a life of its own and its own set of interests and priorities. It can be a destructive force, especially if not acknowledged, confronted, and brought to light._

_Shadows can express positive as well as negative aspects. The Shadow in a person's psyche may be anything that has been suppressed, neglected, or forgotten. The Shadow shelters the healthy, natural feelings we believe we're not supposed to show. But healthy anger or grief, if suppressed in the territory of the Shadow, can turn to harmful energy that strikes out and undermines us in unexpected ways. The Shadow may also be unexplored potential, such as affection, creativity, or psychic ability that goes unexpressed. "The roads not taken" the possibilities of life that we eliminate by making choices at various stages, may collect in the Shadow, biding their time until brought into the light of consciousness._

I stop reading, and rub my eyes. The answer I was looking for was this? And yet it's so appropriate, perfectly explaining the actions of both Yosuke and Chie and the shadows that emerged from them. If we choose to ignore it, it goes out of control, huh? Then, it probably means that we won't have a choice when it comes to Amagi's shadow. Still, I'm surprised to see that not only the negative qualities, but even positive qualities can become a shadow. Could that mean that…?

My cell-phone buzzes and I realize with horror that lunch is over, and in another five minutes I'm going to be late for Professor Stanley's class. I grab my things, dash out of the library, my thoughts discarded.

()()()()()()()()()()

After another enjoyable class with Prof. Stanley, punctuated by him doing an impromptu swing dance demonstration midway through the lecture, I head over to the Music Department. Something about those people, and the music they had performed moved me. It reminded me of the piece that Amagi played when I got lost and wound up at her hotel. I can hear people talking animatedly as I approach the door. When I move to open it, it is opened from the other side, and somebody bumps into me. I look down to see a girl, much shorter than me sprawled on the floor, eyes spinning. I reach out a hand to help her.

She sits up, rubbing her head before looking at me. "U-Um! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there, and I just walked into you. Are you okay?" She asks in a rush, distraught.

"U-Um, I'm fine, but are you o-okay?" I ask, as she takes my hand and slowly gets back up.

"O-Ohh, I'm fine!" She says, dusting her skirt. She sort of reminds me of a hyperactive mouse, her hands moving about rapidly. "Can I help you?"

"I-I'm Souji Seta, and I was wondering if I could j-join?"

Her face visibly brightens, and she nods. "Ah, great, Seta-san. I'm Ayane Matsunaga, a freshmen. Welcome to the Music Club!"

End Chapter 28

**A/N: And we steadily get closer to the end of Act II. If you're curious about what'll happen, I've left the clues for you to find! Review if you enjoyed this chapter! Till next Time. **


	30. Chapter 29: Sun and Darkness

**Key**

**#... Izanagi**

**$... Nestis**

**%... Pixie**

**^... Sandman**

**&... Apsaras**

*... **Omoikane**

**+...**** Angel**

Chapter 29: Sun and Darkness

Monday, April 25, 2011

"I-I'm Souji Seta, and I was wondering if I could j-join?"

Her face visibly brightens, and she nods. "Ah, great, Seta-san. I'm Ayane Matsunaga, a freshman. Welcome to the Music Club!"

She holds out a hand, and I shake it. The first thing I notice however, as I look at her, is her height. If she had not told me that she was a freshman, I would have sworn that she was probably still in middle school, maybe first year high school, though that would be pushing it.

She barely reaches above my waist, and I am by no means tall. Her hair is styled in a bowl cut, and she is wearing a rather plain looking skirt. Wide brown eyes stare out of a rather ordinary face. In fact, if I had to describe her in one word, apart from her height, it would be 'normal'. Then again, maybe it's because I've been meeting nothing but strange people since I arrived in Tokyo.

"Anyway, thanks for coming to join our band. We're more a club band than a regular performing band, so we've been trying to get new members." She says this in a quiet tone, as if she's ashamed of it. "Let me introduce you to the president. President!" She turns her head and yells. A male who is looking at some sheet music walks over.

"Hi! Are you a new member?" I nod, and he extends a hand. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Tatsura Tozuki, a senior in the music department. What's your name?"

"S-Souji Seta. I s-saw your performance on the l-lawn this morning, and I wanted t-to join." He beams as I speak.

"Great, great! I was worried that maybe we wouldn't find people who'd be interested in playing! You ever played an instrument before?"

"N-No, I never got the chance to l-learn. Sorry."

"Not a problem, not a problem! We're not the actual performing orchestra. That one's far more difficult to get into, and is only for serious music majors. My goal when we started this club was to make something that was accessible to everyone, so if you can't play, not a problem! We can teach you! Ayane, what positions do we need filled?"

Ayane, who had been standing very quietly, jumped when her name was called. "U-Um, I t-think that we need a drummer. No, I meant a percussionist."

"I see. Well then, Seta-kun, would you be interested in becoming a drummer? We have the instruments, but most of our members play either string or brass. Besides, it's a good arm workout!" The president laughs as he says this.

A drummer, huh? If I remember correctly, they were the ones who always played at the very back. In rock bands, it was always the lead singer and guitarist who got all the publicity. Drummer would perfectly fit somebody like me.

"T-That sounds great! I'm fairly s-slow, so I hope you'll be willing to teach me," I respond, to which he smiles.

"Great! Ayane, if you'd be so kind, show Seta-kun how to set up the instruments and break them down. Also, I think we have the sheet music for the drums in our upcoming performance, so if you can, see if you can get him started, okay?"

"Okay-" she starts, but gets cut off right away.

"Wonderful. We're pretty forgiving with attendance, though we do ask that you make it to mandatory rehearsals when we are getting ready for a performance. I think we have one coming up in June, so make sure you practice a lot." The president continues, seemingly ignoring Ayane. I nod my head, and with a final wave, he walks back over to one of the violinists and begins talking to her. Ayane taps me on the shoulder.

"Um, he's passionate about music, so I hope you can forgive him if he came off as being demanding," she says, seemingly ignoring the fact that he didn't let her finish. "I think the sheet music are in the closet. Um, please follow me."

()()()()()()()()()()

We find the music sheets, as well as an old set of drums in the storage closet. Ayane talks me through how to set them up.

"If you want, you can find a tutor in the music department who might be able to teach you. Do you have any questions?" She asks as she arranges the sheet music.

"U-Um, not about practicing. W-What instrument do you play?" I ask. Looking at her size, she probably plays something like the flute or violin.

"O-Oh, I play the trombone. Oh, but I guess I don't play it very well. Um, I mostly help with paperwork..." she voice trails off. "We aren't big enough to enter competitions, so for the most part, we just play at places like hospitals. But the people really love our music!" As we continue to chat, I glance up and notice that most of the other members are packing up and leaving.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was that late. You can go leave, Seta-kun. I'll finish tidying up." I stare at the room, and then back at her. There is no way that she is going to be able to finish cleaning up all by herself.

"L-Let me help you. It might go faster." I offer. She seems surprised, but blushes and nods her head. As we pick up sheet music and move the stands away, Ayane stares at me, as if thinking about something.

"U-Um, Seta-kun, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" I'm surprised by the question, but I answer.

"N-Nineteen, though I'm still a freshman like you."

"Then that makes you my senpai, since you're older than me! I feel so silly for calling you Seta-kun earlier!"

"U-Um, it's not really that big a d-deal. I mean, we're in the same g-grade after all," I say, but she just shakes her head fiercely.

"No! You are my senpai, and that's that!" She can be surprisingly forceful when she wants to be. I just nod my head to let her know that she won the argument.

We finally finish cleaning, and Ayane switches off the lights. Just as we're about to exit, she turns to me and holds out her hand.

"Senpai, let's try our best! I look forward to working with you," she says with a smile.

"L-Likewise." As I reach out to shake her hand, I hear a voice from within.

_Thou Art I and I am Thou_

_Thou hast established a new bond_

_It brings thee closer to the truth_

_Thou shalt be blessed when you make Personas of the Sun Arcana_

()()()()()()()()()()

As I'm walking towards the main gate, I notice that the Career Office has posted a notice board. Seeing as how poverty seems to be the greatest threat I face at the moment, I walk over to see if there are any jobs that might provide me with some much-needed income. Two jobs stand out: one for folding origami cranes for patients at the local hospital, and a job as a daycare assistant at a local daycare center. The origami crane doesn't promise any monetary reward, while the daycare assistant seems to offer quite a bit of cash, provided one can pass a background check. I grab both, and then head home.

As I walk in the door, Nanako looks up from where she was sitting and watching television. "Welcome home," she says, before looking back at the TV. As I enter the living room, I hear the nightly news' familiar jingle. After a fluff piece on the opening of a zoo exhibit, and discussions regarding a recent flare-up with Russia, the weather finally comes on.

_The recent spring-like weather we've had will be giving way to rain starting early Wednesday and continuing intermittently thr__ough Friday. __T__hick fog will be accompanying the end of rainfall on Friday, so travelers are advised to __be careful__. However, temperatures should remain in the teens, which should keep the humidity down._

She continues on, discussing the forecast for neighboring prefectures. However, I've already heard what I need to know. When I open the door to my room I realize something with horror: I won't have to worry about saving any more people in short order. Why? Because I won't make it past Midterms the way my studying has been.

Taking a quick look at the clock, I figure I can get at least three or four hours worth of studying done before I crash. Professor Hashimoto is going to kill me if I keep screwing up in class. Sighing, I open my books and sit down. Just before I resign myself to my fate, I stare at the manga volumes I have stacked on my shelf. Most of the heroes in stories didn't need to worry about classes while they were saving the girl. Why can't the same rules apply to me?

**+'There is no need for complaints, Master. Only commitment and diligence to your duty.'**

'...Now I understand what Fubuki was talking about.'

()()()()()()()()()()

Tuesday, April 26, 2011

**%'Up and at 'em, Souji! This is your last day of training!'**

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling. It seems that Pixie has given me tomorrow off. 'Course, all that means is that I'm going to need all the energy I can to survive what's coming. As I stumble wearily out of bed and make my way to the bathroom, I can't help but hope that saving Amagi is all we'll need to do, that she can give the answer as to who pushed her in.

As I look at myself in the mirror, the reflection I see is nothing like the person who arrived here just two short weeks ago. My eyes are lined with dark rings, and it's obvious even to me that I've lost weight. Normally I would consider that a good thing, though the amount I've lost is probably too much for such a short time frame.

With that depressing thought floating through my head, I once again take off on my morning run. It seems strange that it's been only a week, but the huffing and puffing from then is gone. I'm running, not just jogging, and I'm only slightly out of breath.

**%'Ha! Looks lik****e my 'training from Hell' ****is ready to move to phase two! We are going to add weight training now! You need muscle on your bones! Women love that in a man!'**

'That doesn't sound completely convincing coming from you.'

**%'You**** should trust your Big Sis more, Souji! I'll never lead you wrong!'**

After hearing that rather inspiring statement from a figment of my imagination, I finish running. As I approach the house, I pick up speed and sprint the last two hundred meters. When I reach the door, I look back in amazement. Just a week ago, something like that would have been an impossible feat. Seems like in exchange for developing dark rings around my eyes, I've gotten a little faster.

()()()()()()()()()()

The morning commute ends without any mishaps, and I safely pass through the gates of Nihon University. As I approach the main lawn, yet another demonstration is going on. However, unlike the band performance yesterday, a large platform has been set up, with speakers on either side. A banner, draped across the top, proudly announces the "Fujiwara Campaign for Governor". A large number of people have gathered in front, and to the right a band is setting up. Unlike the band I joined however, these guys are professionals, dressed in impeccable looking suits, and holding what look like extremely expensive instruments. The entire event is charged with an atmosphere that just screams "upper class".

As I watch the event, Yosuke and Chie enter through the gates. "Yo!" Yosuke says as he reaches me, "what's going on?" I point as way of answer.

"Fujiwara? Hmm, that name rings a bell, but I can't remember who it is," Chie says, thinking. "Oh yeah, I remember hearing something about it on the news. Because of the whole scandal between Namatame and Yamano, the election for Governor became a lot more open," she finishes.

"Wow, I'm impressed that you actually follow politics," Yosuke says, earning a punch from Chie. "But you're right, now I remember it as well. The opposition party was putting forth a heavyweight in order to win the Governor's office. The guy's name was Fujiwara. But I wonder what they are doing, holding a rally here on campus? I mean, it's not like college students really care about an old geezer, right?"

The answer to his question came not from either of us, but from the cheers of the substantial crowd that had formed in front of the stage. As the band strikes up what sounds like a marching song, the crowd's on their feet, chanting in unison, "Fujiwara! Fujiwara! Fujiwara!" I look around for the person that these people, college kids and adults alike, are screaming for, and when I spot him walking on stage, arm in arm with a woman of incredible beauty, my jaw drops.

Playboy is climbing the stairs, along with a woman with long strawberry blonde hair. As he walks towards the microphone, he's constantly waving to the screaming crowd, with a smile so fake it looks like it was painted onto his face. He's dressed in a suit that looks tailor made, his hair is perfectly set and his teeth are sparkling white. Charisma is practically rolling off him.

Almost without realizing it, I activate my eyes. It still feels strange, as the world slows down and the spectrum shifts from color to some bizarre mimicry of it. As usual, I can feel Yosuke and Chie's presence beside me, though their colors this time are a mute orange. Directly in front of me is the crowd of onlookers, though for the most part they are just hazy figures. It's when I look at the stage that I am flabbergasted.

The girl on Playboy's arm has a faint outline, bathed almost completely in blue. Playboy, however, is completely defined. What's more, his entire body is bathed in a purple that is radiating into the crowd. Even Kotone didn't have such a strong outline.

**#'Look down, boy.'**

I'm surprised by Izanagi's order, but I duly look down, and almost scream when I do so. My entire body is completely missing, just a hazy space that seems to barely resemble a human form. I look around me, trying to find another one just like me. However, no matter where I gaze, I'm the only one whose form is missing.

'W-What does this mean?'

**#'Do you remember when you told me that the man standing on the stage intimidated you? This is the reason why. The difference between your force of wills is what led you to fear him.'**

'B-But, we have to be close to the same age, don't we? How can we be this different?'

**#'Hmph. What does age have to do with anything? It is about your reason, boy.'**

'Reason?'

**+'What he means, Master, is that his will is driven by a strong motivation. He has absolute confidence in his existence.'**

**&'You, by comparison, have simply lived up until now, without ever attempting to discover the meaning of your existence. As such, you have no will, no reason for you to exist, m'lord.'**

**^'Ahh...what it basically boils down to is that he has led a life that has given him a purpose that he will stop at nothing to fulfill. You, on the other hand, have no purpose, not yet at least. Consequently, your outline is non-existent.'**

**%'But don't give up, Souji! Just because you don't have one right now doesn't mean you won't ever find one!'**

***'The little one speaks true, aspirant. Just by becoming aware of this difference is an important step forward. Little by little, as you continue to struggle, you will find the meaning behind your own existence, and then you and he will stand on the same stage. There is no shame in it.'**

The personas fall silent, leaving me to wonder about what they said. The meaning of my own existence, huh? But I suppose it's true. Before I came to this city, I just assumed that I lived because my parents had given birth to me. I had never thought that there might be a reason for me to be here. So how do I find one?

Playboy, standing on the stage, arranges the microphone, then places his notes on the lectern. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is a great pleasure for me, Mamoru Fujiwara, as the son of Ichiro Fujiwara, to stand before you today and ask for your support in the upcoming election," Playboy, no, Mamoru begins. "As you are all aware, the DPJ has consistently failed to uphold the reforms that they claim to believe in so deeply! Instead, corruption plagues the government, and the taxes that you hard-working citizens pay go instead into supporting their hedonistic life-styles! They have failed to stimulate the city, instead wasting billions of yen on projects that do nothing to help you, the true backbone of Japan!

"And what of crime, their biggest platform movement? Witness! In just the last two weeks, four people have been brutally murdered, their corpses discarded with total impunity! It is obvious that they have failed their mandate, and should no longer be allowed to lead this great city! Instead, place your trust in the expertise, knowledge, and strength of my father, Ichiro Fujiwara! He will not only restore this city, and this country to its rightful place in the world, but protect you from the evil that has reached out from the darkness! The LDP will not abandon you!"

The crowd goes absolutely wild, reaching a deafening pitch that makes the very ground shake slightly. Yosuke taps me on the shoulder, and then gestures that we should leave. Nodding, I follow him and Chie away from the rally.

When we finally get far enough away that we can hear ourselves without having to yell, the three of us stop to catch our breath.

"I hate to admit it," Yosuke begins, "but when he wants to deliver a speech, he can really knock 'em out of the park," he says, staring back towards where the rally was continuing.

"Yeah, I was surprised myself," Chie says, "though I suppose that being the son of somebody important just means that he grew up the same way."

I don't think that's necessarily true. There are plenty of examples of rich people whose children have gone on to become nothing more than parasites.

"Did you see the chick on his arm?" Yosuke grins as he says this, looking at me.

"Y-Yeah, I did. Who was s-she?" Yosuke seems shocked by the question.

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you didn't recognize her! That's Ai Ebihara! Remember? The hottest girl on campus? Wow, you need to pay more attention to what's going on!" Yosuke jokes.

"She certainly looked amazing up there," Chie admits, grudgingly, "but what was she doing with him, anyway? I thought that slimeball was chasing after Yukiko."

"Eh, I've heard all kinds of rumors about her, everything from her going through boyfriends like mad, to her participating in compensated-dating," Yosuke says, shrugging, "Besides, women just throw themselves at him. I have no idea why! I mean, what's he got that we don't?" He finishes with his fist in the air, as if challenging the heavens above.

"Besides, the money, the looks, and the position?" Chie says. Yosuke's fist drops, and he looks crushed.

"Y-Yeah, but come on! I mean, all women can't be like that, right?" Yosuke seems to be asking this to nobody in particular. Just as I'm about to answer in the positive, a face appears in my mind of a person from a past I've been doing my best to forget.

I sigh, then answer Yosuke. "Perhaps not everyone."

Yosuke looks like he's about to ask why I said that, but then glances at his watch. "Oh crap! Guys, we're going to be late!"

As the other two take off, I spare one last glance backwards, to where the rally is ongoing. A phrase that Playboy said still lingers in my mind: "Protect you from the evil." I rub my shoulder, remembering when he grabbed me.

It's fine to protect people from evil. But who's going to protect us from you?

()()()()()()()()()()

As I take my seat in Professor Matsumoto's class, I glance down to Amagi's empty seat is, a reminder of what we still have to accomplish. I had hoped that I would be able to train more before we had to rescue her, but a person can't transform over night, or in this case, in the span of a week.

As I look up, I see Matsumato walking onto the stage, as usual carrying a cluster of papers haphazardly, only barely avoiding tripping over her legs. She manages to make it to the desk, placing her papers onto it. She walks to the board, and begins writing.

"As we move away from the older civilizations of Mesopotamia, we reach the time period of the Greeks and Romans, a time period that would see both the rise of some of the great ancient cultures whose legacies continues into the present day in numerous ways, and their ultimate fall as waves of invaders from the north ultimately crushed an empire that had grown decadent. One thing that remained constant though, was the need for legendary heroes.

"As you saw with Gilgamesh, the time of the Greeks and Romans saw such legendary figures as Hercules, Achilles, Ajax, Hector, and so many others. True, many times these heroes acted more like spoiled kings than heroes. However, their feats were meant not only as a way to inspire the people who heard the epics, but also as a means of teaching lessons about the world around them, about not only the bad, but also the good.

"This is revealed through the artwork, the architecture, and even the plays that have survived to the current day. The Acropolis in Athens is one such example of a monument that continues to awe people even now." She continues speaking, speaking with that same enthusiasm and conviction that I had noticed earlier.

As the lecture draws to a close, Prof. Matsumato puts down her chalk and looks at the class. "I hope that all of you have had a chance to settle down and get acquainted with college life. I know that it can seem a little overwhelming, but it really is in your best interest to explore everything that this great university has to offer, so that you can really find that spark that motivates you. Since club recruitment is still going on, I'd like to invite everyone to join the culinary arts society. It's just what it sounds like: we make tasty dishes from a variety of different cultures, such as French, Italian, Indian, Chinese, and then enjoy eating them! I'm the club adviser. If anybody is interested, please come join us! You can find us in the meeting room closest to the Food Court. Thanks!"

Culinary Arts, huh? Admittedly, the food choices at home are getting a little repetitive: either take out or whatever Nanako produces. At the very least, I should try and contribute something since I am staying with them without paying rent. Maybe I should join after Amagi is saved?

()()()()()()()()()()

As I approach the dojo for what will be my final lesson before we return to the TV world, I'm surprised to see the number of people who are milling around. Apart from a few regular girls who seem to enjoy visiting the place and screaming the names of their respective princes, there is also a camera crew. I spot Osamu watching with a smile on his face, and Kotone glowering. As I enter the dojo, Daisuke waves.

"You seen this? They just showed up, saying that they needed to get some photos taken. Kotone almost showed them what a black belt in Aikido can do, but her brother stepped in, saying something about 'exposure'. Nobody's really sure what that means." Daisuke says, scratching his head.

"H-Huh, I see. Um, listen, Daisuke. I-I was wondering if it would be possible to go over s-some basic sword m-moves today," remembering the trouble I had previously inside the TV world. He seems surprised by the request.

"Sword katas, huh? Normally we wait till you've moved up a belt before we allow you to start training with them. Any reason why you're in a hurry?"

"U-Um, because it looks c-cool?" The excuse I come up with is pitiful, but it's all I can think of. Daisuke looks at me for a second, then snickers.

"Well, some of the flashier moves can look impressive, like the one that Matsuura-senpai used on me," he says, thinking back to the demonstration, "I'll talk to Kotone and see if she can make an arrangement for today." Just then, Matsuura-senpai claps his hands, and the members gather around.

"You all may be wondering why there are camera crews set up outside. Well, to sum it up, we've been asked to help with a little P.R. work for one of the students on campus. So, without wasting any more time, I'd like to introduce you to our new manager, Ai Ebihara! Come on in!"

I'm shocked by the announcement, and judging by the whispers among the other members, I'm not the only one. Sure enough, there's the same girl from this morning who had been clinging to the arm of Playboy. I had only seen her from far away, but up close, I can see why Yosuke placed her as the top beauty of the university.

Tall and slender, she has hair that falls past her shoulders, rolled in curls. The makeup applied to her face is professionally done, not a smidge out of place. Her clothes accentuate her natural beauty, and she isn't embarrassed about showing off her curves. Quite a few of the female members glare at her ominously, obviously feeling intimidated, though she seems to be unaware. She screams high-class, and she carries herself with an air of superiority. Nevertheless, I still remembered her wavering outline. Then again, even she's more defined than me, so it doesn't say a whole lot.

"Ai will be helping out in arranging our schedules for tournaments, setting up training plans, and assisting with other jobs as needed. She'll be here for a while, so I expect you all to make her feel welcome," Osamu continues. Judging from the look on most of the males' faces, that wasn't going to be too much of a problem. Kotone, on the other hand, is observing the new arrival with clear distaste on her face.

"Alright then. Ai, for now, I just want you to watch the training, and get a feel for the situation. Guys, we're going to be having camera crews coming in and taking pictures, so I expect you to show the professionalism that a club like this has." With that, Osamu turns to talk with Ai, who is gesturing towards the photographers. Kotone walks over, looking distinctly angry.

"I can't believe my brother said yes to her," she says without preamble, "all because of some election. That _girl_ doesn't care about the club. She's just here so that it looks good in the papers."

"I don't blame you," Daisuke says, "it's obvious from looking at her that she's only here because somebody told her to. Not that most of the guys in the club seem to notice," he stares at a cluster of guys who are unabashedly staring at Ai without even stretching. "Oh yeah, Kotone. Souji wants to learn some sword strokes. Think we can break out the wooden swords? He seems pretty desperate," he says, patting me on the shoulder.

"Sword moves, huh?" Kotone seems to think about it. "Well, I guess it can't hurt too much. Also, it might be the perfect thing to get some of those perverts' minds out of the gutter! Hey, you lot!" here she yells at the guys who aren't stretching, "We're doing sword katas today! I expect to see some real effort! If you don't, I'm making you do suicide sprints till I'm satisfied!"

()()()()()()()()()()

After two hours, my hands are almost numb and the muscles in my arms are screaming for relief. Apparently, I'd been mistaken about what sword moves actually were. There were no glamorous, flashy moves like in the period dramas on TV. Instead, it had been repetitive overhead strikes, a hundred at a time with only a minute break. Over and over, with Kotone watching each of us like a hawk, looking for signs of inattentiveness.

"Alright! We're done for the day. Good work, everyone!" Kotone yells. The club as a whole responds, and then promptly collapses to the floor, panting like mad. Still, I managed to survive the ordeal, and that alone was grounds for encouragement. Hopefully, the work that I've put in this last week would be enough.

Throughout the training session, the camera crew had been moving around, snapping photos seemingly at random, but always with Ai in the frame, acting as if she was somehow involved: handing a bottle to one of the members, which he gratefully took, only to find out it was empty, or giving out towels, but only to the girl members. By the end, there were plenty of mutinous looks on the boys' faces, but apart from some quiet muttering, nobody was willing to say anything. In fact, most everybody couldn't get close to her. Her ice-princess routine had been enough to keep nearly everybody away. Interestingly enough, Daisuke seemed to disregard her entirely, which I noticed with some surprise.

"See you, Thursday, Souji," Daisuke waves as he gathers his belongings and leaves. As I watch him go, I'm surprised when I don't hear the voice indicating that my social link had risen.

'Shouldn't I have strengthened the Strength Social Link?'

**^'Ahh...The Social Link is indicative of trust, and that is not something that is easily grown. Give it time. The more you interact with your friends, the quicker the bond will mature.'**

Hmm. I suppose that makes sense. Though I hope I don't end up having to try and balance too many at once.

()()()()()()()()()()

After I arrive at home, I take a seat in the living room, waiting for the weather forecast to come on. Nanako is working on her homework at the table. Even though I've been here for a couple of weeks now, it feels like I haven't had a solid conversation with her. Then again, what would I talk about with an eight year old? As if sensing my thoughts, Nanako looks at me, then back down at her work. She puts her pencil down, then walks over to the fridge. She looks inside.

"Um, we've run out of bread. We don't have anything for breakfast tomorrow."

"I-I see. I can g-go to the store and buy them, if you'd like," I say. Nanako nods her head, and walks over to the chest of drawers, pulling out a stack of bills.

"Dad left this to buy food. You can use it." She hands me the money, and after I put my shoes on, I head for the convenience store. Thankfully, it's open twenty-four hours, so I should be able to get what I need.

After walking the six or so kilometers to the store, and fighting a battle of wills with a lazy store clerk who doesn't want to scan the items on the counter, I finally head home. As I walk, my mind is on the TV world, and what might be waiting for us. We've been training for a week, but is that enough? Am I ready?

**'SOUJI, LOOK OUT!'**

A multitude of voices scream out simultaneously.

**SLAM!**

Something crashes into the back of my skull, sending me flying and the groceries scattering on the ground. As I slowly get up, fighting the desire to vomit, I can feel something walking towards me. A man emerges from darkness behind me, a vicious-looking weapon in his hand.

"**I...I've...finally...found...you!"**

A face that has haunted my dreams, one I would recognize anywhere. The Burner has come.

End Chapter 29


	31. Chapter 30: Insanity

**A/N: This Chapter contains material of a mature nature, including graphic violence and language. If this is an issue, please scroll to the bottom of the chapter. Otherwise, enjoy. **

**Key**

**#... Izanagi**

**$... Nestis**

**%... Pixie**

**^... Sandman**

**&... Apsaras**

*... **Omoikane**

**+...**** Angel**

Chapter 30: Insanity

**%'Souji, are you okay?'**

As the man approaches, swinging his weapon in a carefree manner, I wince as I put my hand on the back of my head. As I draw it away, I can feel a stickiness, and glancing at my hand, I can see a reddish fluid covering it. My head feels like it is ready to split open, and my ears are ringing. Looks like that hit was strong enough to draw blood.

'N-Not really.'

Thanks to that hit, I can barely stand, let alone fight. The man raises his hammer once more, and I throw myself out of the way, skinning the palms of my hands as I go, before colliding shoulder first into a light pole. Gasping in pain, I try to stand once more, only to drop to my knees. I can't even see well, my vision blurred by both the blow and the blood in my eyes.'

"**Eheheh...you're...the first...to survive...this long!"**

I look at him through distorted eyes. It's obvious that I am dealing with a madman. As he walks towards me, he limps from one leg to the other, putting more emphasis on his right as though he's stumbling. There are painful scars across his face and arms, his hair is falling out in places, and his clothes look like they haven't been washed in weeks.

But it's his eyes that capture me. There is no warmth, no pity, no humanity in them. I shudder involuntarily, as I feel like I've just stared into the pits of Hell itself. As I look away, I notice his weapon: a large scythe, roughly a half meter long, with a very mean looking sickle on one side, and a flat surface on the other. If he had hit me with the sickle side, he would have chopped my head off...which means that he's playing with me.

"**Then...give...me...more! MORE!"**

As he says these words, the air around him starts to shimmer, and I can feel waves of heat coming towards me.

**%'Souji! You can't just stand here! You've ****got to fight back!'**

Easy for you to say. I can't see clearly, and my legs are shaking! If I could just do something about my head... wait!

"Pixie! DIA!"

I shout these words like a prayer, and before me appears Pixie, floating on wings of pure white. She raises her hands, and the pain in my head disappears. I stand, noting with relief that the dizziness that I had been feeling is gone. A quick check shows that I've stopped bleeding.

"**You...too? Then...amuse me! UKOBACH! AGI!"**

I jump, realizing what his words actually mean. Sure enough, a small devil-like figure has appeared before him, holding a large spoon with a lump of hot coal in it. The demon jumps, and a ball of fire launches itself at me.

**#'Dodge!'**

I roll to the left, using the lessons learned from Aikido to lessen the pain as I hit the ground. However, I'm too slow, and I can feel my right leg burn as the fire catches it.

I scream and drop to the ground, rolling in agony. I can barely see through the tears in my eyes, but one thing is certain: I can't move! Even as I'm telling my body to, nothing is happening!

'Why can't I move?'

**%'I'm sorry, Souji! I'm weak to fire spells! If you get hit with one while you are using me, this is what happens! I'm so sorry!'**

The Burner appears in front of me, grinning from ear to ear like some deranged clown. Even as I try to move, he lifts the hammer, only this time with the sickle side up. He brings it down, slicing through my outstretched left hand.

"GRAAHH!" My left hand feels like it is burning! My head snaps to inspect the damage, but to my surprise, the blade didn't break the skin. I push the sickle away, and finally manage to create some distance between the two of us. Even though my hand wasn't sliced off, the pain from it is very real. I'm gritting my teeth, trying to suppress the screams in my throat.

'W-What just happened?'

**#'As long as we are here, you can repel injuries that would otherwise be life threatening. But your body isn't invincible. Take enough, and you'll die just as if we weren't here.'**

**$'Wouldn't now be a good time to cry out for help? Perhaps some brave soul would be willing to assist you, hmm?'**

I think about what Nestis just said. True, I could try calling out for someone but that would be dangerous for me and anybody who sees us. Unfortunately, the second he attacked me, this was between the two of us.

"**What…is…this? All the…other little dolls…I played with…produced such…pretty red…flowers. Why…aren't you?"**

Red flowers? He can only mean blood. As the pain in my hand finally subsides, I take the basic stance that Kotone drilled into my head over the last week: turning to him so that only the side of my body is facing him, with an open hand in front of me.

"**This…is…interesting! I…WANT…TO SEE…YOU…SCREAM!" **He yells this at the top of his lungs, then lunges forward, almost too quickly for me to follow. I step to the side, barely missing the sickle as he brings it down. I take the opening he gives me, and launch my fist into his stomach. He stumbles backwards, but what I had hoped was a knockout blow only seems to have fazed him.

'**Slime! Slime Slime!'**

**%'Slime says that there's a way to negate his fire! Use her!'**

I switch from Pixie to Slime, and instantly an ability appears in my mind: Red Wall. When I fought Chie's Shadow, she had used Green Wall, protecting her from wind.

"Red Wall!" Instantly, a wave of red lines appears in front of me, forming a shield that disappears in a matter of seconds.

"**AGI!"** The Burner cries, and once again, that dancing devil appears, hurling a ball of fire at me. I stick out my hand, and though I feel the heat, it doesn't hurt nearly as much as before.

"**W-What? What…did…you do? You…are like…me? HAHAHA!" **The Burner's face, originally one of shock, is now one of delighted amusement! He glances down at the tool in his hand, then lifts it to his mouth, licking it. That bastard is treating this like it's some kind of game!

**%'Souji! Are you alright? You've been squeezing your hands really tightly! Your hands are bleeding!'**

Ever since the fight began, I'd been feeling an emotion that I couldn't identify. There was fear, sure, but there was something else. Something that was boiling, raging to be let out: something that was screaming like a wild animal; A feeling that I hadn't felt in a long while. But now, I finally know.

Anger.

Anger like I had never felt in my life was erupting from within, taking over every limb, heightening every sense. And with that anger came power like I had never felt. The pain, the noise, everything was fading away, till all I felt was a cold fury, and the desire to make the scum in front of me suffer.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Words that I would never have dared utter poured out of my mouth like venom.

"Heed my call, Angel!" Slime switches out with Angel, and a new set of abilities appear in my mind. "SUKUKAJA!" Once again, that overwhelming speed takes over, and I run forward, moving so fast that the world itself seems to have slowed down. The Burner's face has changed. A face that was just a few seconds ago smirking is now one of fear and confusion. I'll turn that look into one of utmost pain!

He desperately swings that pathetic toy of his, not even paying attention where, almost as if he's trying to ward a demon away. A snicker escapes my throat, and with just a single twist of my foot, I shoot by it, and clench my hand once more. No longer able to dodge, he can only watch in terror as my fist connects with his face. With a beautiful sound as I hear bones crack, his face visibly distorts, launching him backwards, his weapon knocked aside. I look down, and grin when I see his blood covering my hand.

He desperately tries to get up, but can't, the damage from my fist leaving its mark. As I watch him fumble around, the anger flares up ever more strongly. I glance down, and see his accursed weapon lying there. A thought comes into my mind, and I pick it up, noting the red stain on the hammer, before turning back to him.

"'I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO SEE PRETTY RED FLOWERS. STAND UP! I'LL MAKE YOU A WHOLE BOUQUET!" There is no way that I am going to allow him to escape! He is going to suffer! I charge once more, stopping directly in front of him. I pull the weapon back, and then, with a swing like I was hitting a baseball, I slam it into his face once more. With a cracking sound, his nose shatters, and blood pours out. More! I want to see more of it!

**#'Souji! Enough! Stop this madness at once!'**

Dimly, I can hear a voice, but whose it is or what they are saying never reaches me. The Burner is now panting heavily, his face a mess, with blood everywhere. He raises his hands in front of him, as if trying to shield himself.

"**Please…no…more! I…beg you!"**

No more? He's asking me for mercy? After what he's done? What kind of mockery is this? Like hell I'm stopping! I need to make him suffer more! Wait. Ukobach uses fire. Then it's possible he's weak to ice. Let's try it out!

"APSARAS! BUFU!" I scream, pointing my hand at him, the judge passing his sentence on the criminal. But, I feel resistance, as if something is blocking my power.

**&'Please m'lord. Stop this! He has asked for mercy! There is no meaning in continuing this violence!'**

'DO NOT DISOBEY ME! I SAID BUFU!'

A stream of ice erupts from me. When I had used it in the Castle against regular shadows, Bufu had materialized as a crystal that surrounded the enemy before shattering. Now, however, the form it took was of a large dragon that roared as it slammed into the Burner, launching him backwards into a wall, creating a crater upon impact.

"**GAAHHH!" **Finally! His first scream of pain. It's almost music to my ears. The only problem is that isn't loud enough. I need to hear his screams!

**%'Souji! Stop this! Please! Your Big Sis is begging you to stop this! This isn't like you at all! Calm down!'**

Calm down? I'm so calm I can feel my heartbeat. I'm so calm I can feel the blood pounding through my body. I'm so calm, all I can see is the bastard in front of me, his arm wrenched backwards. That must have been the scream. Hmm? So all I have to do to make him scream again is break another one of his limbs? How simple!

I walk forward, twirling his sickle around my wrist as I go. However, I'm moving slower than I was before. Strange. The effects of Sukukaja shouldn't have worn off yet.

*'**Aspirant. Think carefully about what you are doing. There is meaning in showing mercy here. You do not need to kill him!'**

Kill him? Why didn't I think of that before? That's what I've been trying to do, isn't it? I just haven't been able to put it into words. Yes! I want to kill him! But I'm not getting the power I need! Why are my personas holding me back?

**$'Isn't it obvious? They are afraid. Afraid of what you could become! This is your true power, a power that doesn't rely on anyone else, a power that brings justice upon the damned!'**

Before me appears Nestis, garbed in the resplendent robes of fire that I had seen once before. The Burner, who has finally gotten back on his feet by using the wall for support, is staring in shock, his eyes open, his mouth dropped.

"**What…is that? A Demon?"**

**$'What is it you wish, child? What is your desire?'**

'I want to see him suffer!'

**$'I shall aid you in your noble quest. Call out to me, and I shall grant you strength!'**

**#'DON'T!'**

"NESTIS!"

The next second, it feels like the world explodes, and every single one of my limbs screams out in pain. A shockwave erupts, with me at the epicenter, blasting outwards, and leaving behind only a crater of cracked concrete.

I take a step forward, and hear what sounds like a snapping sound. As I put my foot down, the ground itself cracks, sending a fissure tearing towards the Burner. He rolls, trying to avoid the impact, but moves too slowly, and his foot gets caught in the collapsing road. With a satisfying smash his foot is wrenched a hundred and eighty degrees backwards, accompanied by another satisfying scream of agony.

"IT ISN'T ENOUGH! SCREAM LOUDER, YOU FILTH!"

I scream these words at the top of my lungs, and another ripping sound is heard. I look at my left arm, and realize that it is pulsating with power, though there seem to be some strange bumps in it.

**$'Picture a weapon. One that represents your justice!'**

Nestis speaks, and I close my eyes, imagining the holy justice that is about to be brought down on the piece of scum who is trying to crawl in front of me. I feel a pulse of power, and when I open my eyes, I am holding an almost two meter long serrated sword, each tooth almost ten centimeters in length. It feels both heavy and light to the touch, and I swing it once.

**$'This is not a weapon that cuts, but saws. Perfect for punishing the wicked!'**

I slowly walk forward, each step more painful than the last. As I get closer, the Burner stops trying to escape, and clasps his hands, as if in prayer. This trash who has killed so many people already, has the audacity to call for God's help now?

**$'Here is the power you so desperately desired. Call forth, and leave nothing behind!'**

A phrase appears before me, and as I grasp the blade with both hands, I can feel the power that this attack must hold. I grin, and raise the weapon above my head. I am going to crush his skull, and watch him bleed out, his last few moments being spent in total agony.

This is the final blow! "DISAPPEAR FROM THIS WORLD, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! BLACK VI-"

Before I can finish the chant and send him to hell, my world goes black, and I hit the ground.

()()()()()()()()()()

When I open my eyes, I find myself staring at the night sky, the moon overhead, staring down as if this too is something that it is used to seeing. I try to raise my hand to look at my watch, but find that I can't even feel it any longer. This isn't even a question of pain any more. Do I still have all my limbs attached? And why am I lying in what looks like a giant hole? Why am I being bathed in water?

**#'You awake, boy?'**

Izanagi's voice breaks through the haze of my mind. I tilt my head slightly, to find him floating a few centimeters away, staring down at me. The disappointment on his face is clearly visible, even if he is wearing a mask.

'Wha-what happened?'

**#'What is the last thing you remember?'**

'U-Um, I remember feeling this intense anger, and then I summoned Nestis, and then...' What happened next? Why can't I move?

**#'This is why I warned you not to call on her. And you still went through with it.'**

'What do you mean?'

Izanagi doesn't answer. Instead, he looks away for a few seconds, staring at a body a few meters away. His right arm and leg are bent at odd angles, and there is a faint smell of urine in the air.

'Who is that?'

**#'You can't tell? I doubt there is anybody who could tell who he is just from looking at that body. He is called 'The Burner'. Now, however, he is just another human on the verge of death.'**

As Izanagi finishes, images rush back into my head, of the screams of a monster, and the violence that accompanied it.

'Oh god. What have I done?' I can barely comprehend what happened myself.

**%'Souji? You okay now?'**

Pixie's voice is strangely subdued, as if she isn't sure whether to approach me. I nod my head, trying to recall why she would be so afraid. I lift my right hand to touch my cheek, trying to wipe away the liquid that is sliding down the side of my face, and it hits me. Pain unlike anything I've ever felt.

"AAAAHHHH!" It hurts so much! I can't move at all. Please, make it stop!

**%'Souji, hurry! Use Dia, quickly!'**

"P-Pixie, D-Dia!" A warm green light bathes me, and the pain subsides. I can finally feel my arms and legs again. I slowly sit up, and when I finally am upright again, I realize why there was so much water: I'm currently sitting in a massive crater, one that is at least two to three meters below the road surface. A water is dumping its contents into the hole, slowly turning to mud thanks in part to the soil all around.

**^'Ahh...You should climb to higher ground. This hole is going to collapse.'**

I slowly get to my feet, still feeling nauseous. I spot some debris that could be used as a makeshift ladder, and gingerly cross the hole. The Burner still hasn't regained consciousness, and at this rate, he will probably be beneath the water soon.

**&'M'lord, shouldn't you at least get him out of there?'**

Apsaras is also talking very quietly, as if she is trying to avoid angering me. After giving it some thought, I trudge over, and not paying any attention to his safety, toss him over my shoulder in a fireman's carry, before pulling myself out.

A few seconds later, and I clamber out of the sinkhole. Glancing back, I can see the water level steadily rising. I toss The Burner aside, and then collapse onto the road, breathing heavily.

'Izanagi, what happened? What was that anger I felt? I despised the Burner, but I didn't think I hated him this much.'

**#'Not all the anger you felt came from you. A lot of it came from another source. However, in the end, that anger overwhelmed you, and you lost control.'**

'I...lost control?'

***'There are two types of anger: hot and cold. Cold anger, or fury is something that you can use, anger that gives you both strength and clarity. Hot anger uses you. You do not need to think long to deduce which you were afflicted by, aspirant.'**

'But why did I black out? And why was I in so much pain when I awoke?'

**#'When you summoned Nestis, her power was simply too much for your body to handle. Simply moving caused the muscles in your body to snap. If you had completed the chant at the end, your heart would have exploded, killing you in the process I might add. Thankfully, your body was smarter than your mind, and forced itself to shut down. You were lucky. Otherwise, there would have been two bodies here tonight.'**

I place a hand over my heart, and I can still feel the residual heartbeats from when I must have overloaded my body. As I get up, I stare at the battlefield where the Burner and I had just fought. If I hadn't been the one who was fighting, I wouldn't have believed that this was a fight between humans. It looked more like somebody had bombed the street. Looking over, I see that the Burner has awoken.

**+'What do you intend to do with him?'**

That's the big question, isn't it? But if I remember correctly, he used a persona called Ukobach. Which means that the method I used on Fubuki to draw Angel out should also work here.

I stand up and walk over on shaky legs, trying to will myself to not allow the anger that was collecting in my throat like bile to take over. If I lose control again, I doubt I'd be able to hold back. And it would be dangerous if somebody else got caught in the crossfire. I finally stop in front of him, and take in his appearance.

It may have been because of the fear I felt when we encountered each other all that time ago, but I had always imagined this gross, deformed monster emerging from the darkness like some kind of reaper. But now, looking at him more closely, I realize that his face was contorted because he had put on some kind of paint, and with the dancing devil that he summoned, it would be enough to frighten anyone.

"In the end, you're just another human being, huh?"

Not willing to touch him, I use my foot to turn the body over, so that his face looks upward. His chest rises slowly, indicating that he is still breathing. Well, I suppose that's one piece of good news. But now what? When I had drawn Angel out, it was only after she had gone berserk and tried to attack Fubuki. But now, it seems like Ukobach isn't interested in attacking his master.

'How do I draw him out?'

**#'If it's the persona you are referring to, you already have the key. Close your eyes, and focus on the person in front of you. You should be able to feel Ukobach's presence within.'**

I do as Izanagi says, and immediately, I can feel two beings in front of me: The Burner, and Ukobach, who is as ugly as I remember from when he attacked Mizue. However, this time, I can feel his Arcana: Devil. I smile grimly on how appropriate the Arcana is. But with this, I have what I need.

"_You who dwell in the sea of Sin! Thou who ensnares the just and wicked alike, dragging them down into the abyss with chains everlasting! I command you to now obey and answer my call!" _

Sure enough, a bright light envelops the body, and then a small figure appears in front of me. Ukobach doesn't reach above my knee, and surprisingly enough, there is a look of fear on its face. What on earth happened that would have caused it to feel that?

"_Y-You summoned me, o mighty one?" _Even its tone is one of sniveling respect. It's almost sickening to hear it.

"Leave him, and become my power." The less I have to say to it, the better. Ukobach closes its eyes, apparently thinking, before opening them and nodding at me.

"_I hear and obey, master. I am Ukobach, of the Devil Arcana. All those who dwell within it represent the temptations that plague humans, and capture them with chains of steel. However, for those of the strong of heart, the Devil's chains can be easily broken. But for those who simply live, it is enough to curse them forever. Should you reach the end of the path of the Devil, you will meet Beelzebub, The Prince of Flies!"_

Ukobach transforms into a ball of light and plunges into my chest. I immediately feel its presence within my mind. Honestly, it's starting to get crowded. I'm going to have to ask Igor about how I can keep the noise down. Just as I'm thinking it, I get hit with an intense wave of nausea, enough to bring me to my knees. The Burner's memories are being transferred to me!

_A man, dressed in a fine suit, enters a hostess club. "I want your finest woman, and don't you dare try to fool me." Anger and pride drip from his every word. When the girl arrives, his displeasure is immediate, and with a single flick of his wrist, crushes her nose. "How dare you defy me!"_

_He saunters down the street, blatantly staring at the woman walking in front of him. Almost casually, as they walk by an alley, he grabs her and pulls her into it, covering her mouth with one hand till they are far away enough from the main street. "You and I are going to have a great time!"_

_He stares at the numerous pictures adorning his room, of women bound, gagged, bleeding. Yet he seems anxious, unhappy. "It's not enough! Why isn't it enough! Why do these women not give me enough happiness! I want more!" He jumps backward when he hears a low voice behind him. "Master, I am here to make your wishes reality." He turns to see Ukobach, and a blood-freezing grin runs from ear to ear._

_A young woman is staring up at him, and he can feel the blood rushing to his organ. This is it, he cries! This is the feeling I've been searching for! "Please," she begins, tears running down her face, her clothes ripped, "Please let me go!" He only grins in reply. She turns her head, and sees a young man watching with horror, his silver hair illuminated in the faint light. "Save Me!" she screams, only to watch in shock as he runs away. The Burner looks down at her, then smiles. "Ukobach! Agi!" One last scream reverberates through the night._

Oh God. These are his memories. I don't want them! What kind of man is this? No, what kind of _demon_ is this? I thought that maybe it was his persona that caused him to act like this, but he was this insane from before. He simply acted more boldly as a result!

I retch, and the vomit that had been accumulating since the fight began comes pouring out, all at once. I manage to turn my head away, and I throw up into the bushes, feeling sick in my stomach and my soul. If this is the type of people you find in Tokyo, then I want to go home! Finally, I stop, and wiping my mouth with my sleeve, I turn back to the body. I'm shocked when I realize that his limbs, which should have been broken from earlier, have reverted to their normal position. How? I don't remember healing him, and I didn't know that healing spells could fix broken limbs even if I had.

**$'What do you intend to do with him?'**

Nestis' voice breaks through the confusion I'm experiencing. I had forgotten her because she had said nothing, but her voice brought back the feelings I had felt when I had summoned her. Her anger had been overwhelming, enough that I completely lost control. And yet, at the same time, the amount of power I experienced was unbelievable. I really felt free, like I could take on anything and anybody.

'What do you mean?'

**$'Don't play stupid, boy. He is now a normal human, with no power and no connection to the crimes that have taken place. Even if you were to hand him in, there is no guarantee that he will be found guilty for his crimes.'**

'Nestis, what are you getting at?'

Immediately, I am shocked to realize that all the personas within me, Ukobach as well, have materialized, and are now standing in a circle around both me and The Burner. Every single one is looking extremely serious, and Pixie and Apsaras are watching the others nervously. Surprisingly, the only one who seems to be calm is Izanagi, who is standing a little further back from the others, his arms crossed, but otherwise seemingly oblivious to the situation.

**$'I am saying that the only way to resolve this situation once and for all is to end the problem itself. End him.'**

What? Wait, Nestis wants me to kill him? In light of the memories that I had obtained from him, doesn't he deserve death?

**%'Souji, you can't honestly believe that! You can't kill him!'**

**$'Why? What value is there in leaving him alive? The only option to bring peace to the families of those killed is to deliver justice to him!'**

'**Slime! Slime Slime!'**

**%'Slime! You can't seriously believe that! Killing him wouldn't bring back those who've died!'**

**&'And if m'lord does kill him, doesn't that make him the same as the Burner? M'lord is a far greater man than that!'**

'**Then what?'** Ukobach speaks up. **'Are you saying that he should be simply allowed to go free? That despite his actions, he himself is not to blame?'**

**+'Justice must be served, of that there is no question. However, were Master to carry out the punishment, he would be acting as a vigilante.'**

***'True. As an Aspirant, it would be beneficial if Souji brought him to the proper authorities, and convince them of his guilt, instead of killing him here. Though his actions would be just, it could lead to problems in the long term.'**

Just? Am I concerned with whether my actions are just or not?

**$'Enough of these pointless deliberations! You are simply attempting to delay the inevitable. Whether he dies here or dies in a prison, the outcome is the same! You have seen his memories, you know the crimes he has committed! No one could judge you for your actions! After all, is it not simple self-defense?'**

**^'Ahh…Self-defense? That would be perfectly fine if that were true. However, the opponent is down, and unable to fight back. Now, it is simple murder. There is no other way of looking at this.'**

'**Slime! Slime Slime!'**

**$'Exactly! Should you allow him to leave, what guarantee is there that he will not return? He knows your face! He could come after the people you live with, or the ones you journey with. You cannot allow that to happen!'**

The conversation has led to a schism amongst my personas. On one side are Pixie, Apsaras, and Sandman, who want to let the Burner go.

A second side consists of Nestis, Slime, and Ukobach, who want to see the Burner die.

A third side consists of Angel and Omoikane, who wish to see him punished in some fashion, though perhaps not killed. As I try to wrap my mind around their arguments, I'm surprised that one voice hasn't spoken.

I look to where Izanagi is quietly floating, seemingly ignoring the debate raging around him. He seems to notice me watching, and the other personas fall silent, as if expecting his words to be the deciding factor. He smirks, then steps forward.

**#'If you are expecting me to provide my own opinion, you are sorely mistaken. I belong to the Fool Arcana, one which states that all possibilities lie before the traveler, whose foot hangs over the edge of the cliff. Whatever decision you make is the only decision I will support. However, I will provide one piece of advice for you before you make your choice: The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed.**

**#'The only choice I will not allow of you is to run away from this. Your actions have led you to this point. Now, you must decide what his fate will be.'**

End Chapter 30

**A/N: And so Souji has to make his first hard choice, in the dark, with no-one to judge him. I'm also interested to hear what you, the reader, has to say about his decision. Which path would you take? Why? Looking forward to reading your thoughts and reviews! Also, Ten Internet Cookies to everybody who guesses Nestis' Arcana!**


	32. Chapter 31: Decisions and Outrage

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope that the resolution to the Burner is an enjoyable twist. Also, to Vermillion8, thanks for such a great review! Let me clear up some ideas that you've raised. First of all, Politics in Japan operates slightly differently than American politics. First of all, newspapers and the media have to suck up to politicians in order to get interviews and the like. If a story like Playboy's was even considered, it would be buried immediately because of pressure from powerful people. Also in regards to Playboy, he isn't the rich nancy boy you might think he is. Regardless of Souji's analysis of the colors, they do not lie. Playboy is somebody who has had his existence, his will, tested time and time again. He isn't going to cave because of a challenge. In a way, I've modeled him as something that Souji might become if he makes certain choices. He's a fascinating character no matter how you look at him.**

**And Enjoy!**

**Key**

**#... Izanagi**

**$... Nestis**

**%... Pixie**

**^... Sandman**

**&... Apsaras**

*... **Omoikane**

**+...**** Angel**

**=...**** Ukobach**

Chapter 31: Decisions and Outrage

Tuesday, April 26, 2011

**#'Now. Decide. What will you do?'**

Izanagi's ultimatum hangs in the air, with the other personas, even Nestis, standing silently like sentinels over the body of the Burner. I stare down at him, replaying his memories through my mind. No matter how I look at it, there is not a shred of humanity left in him. When I absorbed Fubuki's memories, I could feel a strong sense of hope underpinning her actions; she was desperately trying to protect the people important to her against a cruel city. Yet he, and I note with dispassion that I don't even know his name, was consistently evil in his actions both prior to and after obtaining Ukobach.

Wait. Could it be that it was because of Ukobach that the Burner went from merely being rude to a murderer? After all, it does belong to the Devil Arcana, so perhaps it tempted or twisted him into becoming a monster.

'Ukobach, answer me honestly. Are you the cause of his descent into darkness? Were you the one who told him to kill?'

Ukobach looks at me through hesitant eyes. It slowly shakes its head.

**='No Master. A persona can encourage a certain behavior. However, it cannot betray or influence a person's actions. I am simply a tool to carry out his desires, master.'**

That syncs with what Izanagi said a while ago, which once again shifts all the blame back onto the Burner. Even if he did possess Ukobach, that did not give him the right to kill. But, does that mean that I can? If I kill him, wouldn't I be validating his actions? That simply because I've gained this power, I am allowed to do whatever I want?

And of course, there's the more pressing matter: if I do kill him, wouldn't the evidence eventually lead the police to me? Who knows how much longer I have before the police arrive? Nestis looks at me.

**$'Why do you hesitate? The only course of action that you can take is to end his miserable existence! Give his victims' families a measure of peace for what they have lost, knowing that he will never be allowed to roam the streets again!'**

***'Aspirant, do not presume that you can leave no evidence behind of your actions. Eventually, the truth will always be brought to light, no matter how hard one attempts to obfuscate it. If not, there is no meaning in your pursuit of the murderer of the announcer or the Magician's friend.'**

**='Um, master...'**

I look down at Ukobach, who is wringing his hands. I nod, and he waves the spoon that he wields in front of him.

**='If you are concerned about evidence, it is possible to kill him and leave nothing behind.'**

'How?'

**='You have a persona that is capable of using lightning: Izanagi. If you were to deliver a shock directly to this man's heart, you would be able to stop it from beating, and it woul****d seem as if he died of natural causes.' **It falls silent, staring at me as if expecting something.

'Thanks, Ukobach. The information is helpful.' Ukobach's face brightens, and it does a little dance, hopping from one leg to the other.

**%'B-But Souji! Even if it looks like he died normally, it's still murder! You don't have to become him to stop him!'**

**&'She is right m'lord. Showing mercy is a sign of a great man. There is no shame in such an act.'**

Something like him? I stare down at his unconscious form once more, thinking. Unless I became a deranged lunatic who attacked innocent people without a second thought, would I really have fallen to his level? Does the act of taking a person's life constitute an unpardonable sin?

+**'Master. If you are ****still hesitant, please remember that "Thou Shalt Not Kill" has been a commandment passed down for ****millennia****. If nothing else moves you, please consider these words.'**

It's true that those words grace the pages of many holy books. But so what? Can those books relate to what is happening right now in front of me? Don't so many of these same holy texts have scenes of unparalleled violence, because of the actions of either a vengeful God or a whole cohort of them?

Still, I feel like all this is simply beating around the bush. I am not nearly intelligent enough to construct a logical argument to justify my actions. All I have is my intuition and my gut. I cannot rely on anything else to aid me in my decision.

Trying to find an excuse for not making the decision immediately, I glance around the battlefield, hoping for some answer amidst the rubble. I notice something shining is dully lodged under a few rocks, and I walk over, the personas never take their eyes away from me. I dislodge some of the stones and find the weapon that the Burner had been using; or at least, the head of the weapon. The rest of it seems to have been destroyed during the confrontation.

I'm about to ignore it, when I notice a crest emblazoned on it: a large circle with a bird's claw holding a branch, in front of a mountain. The crest looks very familiar, yet I can't remember where I've seen it before. I pick up the piece and place it in my pocket, hoping to have a closer look at it later.

With that out of the way, I walk back to the ring of personas, noting how quiet the night is: no sounds of cars running, or people walking, or anything. There's just dead silence, apart from a crunching sound that I am making as I walk back towards the Burner. As I make my way back, I once again play back the arguments that my personas have given me, trying to find one that felt right. In the end, no matter how I look at it, the only logical choice for someone who cannot be found guilty for his actions is to punish them, regardless of the moral or ethical implications involved.

Just as I'm about to open my mouth and announce my intention, a set of faces flash before my eyes: Yosuke, Chie, Uncle, Nanako. Why did their faces appear just then? Am I supposed to understand something just from that? What? Am I supposed to ask what they would have done in my position? Or is it something else? Something like... a right to be with them if I go through with my actions?

Izanagi is watching me closely. He nods, then clears his throat.

**#'Deliberation time is over. Make your choice, fool. What is your decision?'**

I'll probably regret this, and yet no matter how much I wish to ignore it, I simply can't. I take a deep breath, and focus my thoughts. It's time to convince the jury.

'Nestis, Ukobach, and Slime. The three of you are right, in that if I allow this man to go, there is no guarantee that he won't come back after me again. He was able to find me, even though my initial encounter with him lasted just a few minutes.'

Pixie, Apsaras, and Sandman look horrified. I raise one hand, and clear my throat.

'However, even then, I cannot bring myself to kill him. This has nothing to do with any moral imperative. Angel's words are true. Nevertheless, I find that those words are meaningless to me. There are plenty of people who are alive that deserve death, yet live on. Likewise, there are a countless number of people who should have lived but died instead. Mizue Dokuzo was just one of them. It is entirely possible that killing was declared a sin simply to protect the weak from the strong, who would've otherwise crushed everything that stood in their way.'

Most of my personas are watching with silent reverence. I suppose in a way, this is the first time I've actually tried to think for myself, to make a decision on my own. Nestis, however, is furious, white flames radiating from her dress.

**$'If you say that Angel's words are not relevant to you, then why are you not ending his miserable existence? You even have a method of accomplishing this feat that would absolve you of any connection!'**

I stare at the woman of vengeance floating in front of me, and smile sadly. I can feel something coming from her other than rage. It's sadness, longing, and pain. Whatever her motivations, they are not just driven purely by hatred. Like Izanagi, she too is something of an enigma to me.

'If I were to kill him, I get the feeling that I would forever be locked onto the path of darkness, forever eliminating the ability for me to be with the people who are important to me. Hands stained with blood could never be allowed to interact with the innocent, after all. And of course, what Izanagi said still rings in my mind. I do not have the resolve to die, so I cannot kill another. In the end, I am just a hopeless fool who cannot stop wishing for the light.'

As I finish speaking, I'm struck by the supreme irony of my words. People who are important to me? When did I start wishing to be with others? Wasn't I sure when I came to this city that I would spend my time by myself, alone?

I'm snapped back to awareness when I hear the sound of someone clapping. I turn and realize that Izanagi is applauding, along with Pixie, Apsaras and Sandman. The others are gazing at me with what appears to be respect. However, Nestis looks like she still has something she wants to say.

**#'Well done. A difficult choice, but you gave it careful thought, and acted on your own beliefs.'**

'Are you being sarcastic?'

**#'Not in the least. Greater men have faltered when faced with a quandary like this. Regret, fear, hesitancy and pride can easily interfere when it comes to making a decision. Being able to make a choice, explain oneself, and commit to the path chosen are the signs of a great leader. '**

'Just out of curiosity, what choice did you think I was going to make?'

**#'Hmph. I thought you would choose to kill him. A Zio aimed directly at his heart would have killed him, and nobody would be able to hold you responsible. Killing someone is easy, too easy in fact. Letting them live is much, much harder.'**

**$'You're not going to say anything? You're praising him for this decision!' **Nestis looks like she's had enough, and is staring directly at Izanagi. The tension between the two is thick enough that a butter knife could cut it.

**#'You are not satisfied? You gave your argument, and he made his choice. What more do you want?'**

Nestis seems at a loss for words. She finally focuses her gaze on me.

**$'Is this really the choice you've made? You're just going to let him go? What do you think he's going to do the second he's recovered?'**

'I know. His instinct will be to come after me. But I will not go back on my decision.' Though I say that, how exactly am I going to prevent him from pursuing me in the future?

**'Slime! Slime Slime!'**

Slime's voice rings out, and everyone turns to stare at her. She bobs from side to side enthusiastically.

**%'Um, Slime says that she knows a way to prevent him from doing that.'**

'How?'

As I ask this question, I see a phrase appear in my mind. It's one of Slime's abilities, but not one that I had ever used before: Evil Touch.

'What is this?'

**'Slime! Slime Slime!'**

**%'Um, she says that it ****instills **_**fear**_** into the target. If you used it against a persona user, it would eventually end. However, if you were to use it against a normal human, it would, um, last forever.'**

So if I were to use this technique, I could instill fear in him, and make sure that he turns himself in, huh? Good thing I still have some anger inside me. I can make sure that he never hurts another person again. Nestis pauses, thinking, then finally nods her head.

**$'Very well. I can accept this as**** an alternative. Use it, and be done with him.**

Just as I'm congratulating myself on finding a solution out of this mess, Apsaras steps forward.

**&'M'lord, please think about this. In a way, this is even worse than simply killing him!'**

'What do you mean?'

**%'She's right, Souji! By using this skill, you will be applying an unbreakable rule over his conscience. If he does not follow your command to the fullest, it could destroy his mind permanently!'**

**$'And why should we show any sympathy for this animal? He**** has shown just how much he cares for humanity. Let us show him the same courtesy!'**

**^'Ahh...Then are you saying that Souji has the right to enforce his will at the cost of all others? If he sees a man stealing a piece of candy from a store, does that give**** him the right to threaten him with madness should he steal again?'**

***'So long as his actions accord with the greater g****ood, I see no problems****. Society creates laws to protect. When those laws are broken, punishment is meted out. Aspiran****t, you are merely the deliverer of said justice.'**

**%'Souji, this is not right! Give it some more thought! Such an action may not kill him, but that doesn't make it right!'**

What should I do? If I leave him alone, he may find a way to find Uncle or Nanako. At the same time, simply by using this ability, I prevent him from ever harming another person again.

'I...will use it.'

**%'Bu-'**

'I compromised when it came to killing him. I will not compromise here.'

**$'I think we can safely say this discussion is ove****r, hmm?'**

With a final flourish, Nestis disappears. The other personas nod to me briefly, and then fade away as well, Pixie staring at me with sadness in her eyes. Letting out a small sigh, I call Slime to the front of my mind. Sure enough, I can feel the power that Evil Touch has. I straddle the Burner, then place my right arm on his head.

"Wake up." I say this as I slap him hard across the face. The Burner stirs, then starts coughing, before finally opening his eyes and staring into mine. Whatever he sees there is enough to cause him to freeze.

"I've decided that I am not going to kill you but don't think for a second that you are going to get away with what you've done."

"W-What do you mean?" His voice sounds surprisingly normal. I had expected to hear the voice of the Devil, and simply found a human.

"**EVIL TOUCH!"**

Power radiates from my shoulder, flowing down my arm to my palm, before jumping to the Burner. His eyes immediately go blank, and he appears to be in a trance.

"From this second forth, no matter where you go, no matter what you do, you will find me watching you, haunting you, hunting you! If you wish to live, you will turn yourself in, accept all the crimes that you have committed, and spend the rest of your miserable existence in a three-by-three padded cell! If you ever leave prison again, I will kill you myself! Do you understand?"

Even in his trance, his body shakes and his voice shudders. "I understand! I'll turn myself in right away! Please, just let me live!"

"Be thankful." With that, I hit his head with the palm of my hand, making sure to channel Slime's strength. He hits the ground, and passes out. I sigh once more, and then stand up. All of a sudden, I feel extremely weary, as if I hadn't had a chance to rest in years.

I don't spare another glance at the body behind me as I start making my way home. I stop a few steps away from him when I realize that I had come out here for a reason. What was it? Oh that's right! I came here for groceries! I spin around, only to realize with a sinking feeling that even if the groceries had still been in the bag, there was absolutely no way I was going to be able to recover them.

I'm too tired to go back and purchase some more. I just want to get home, take a shower, and sleep. Just as I turn to head home, my skin prickles, and I can feel a presence like a massive boulder pressing down on me. It's so heavy that I can't even move.

"Wh- What is this?"

"Aah. And here I was hoping for a little more amusement. Honestly, youngsters these days have absolutely no idea how to respect their elders."

The voice that speaks from the darkness sounds youngish, perhaps a female in her early thirties? However, her tone is enough to chill my blood. The malice and hatred present causes the very air in my throat to freeze.

"Honestly, if you want to enjoy something, I guess you really have to do it yourself. So let's change this from a spectator sport to an impact sport! Let's see, what's the best way to do that? Teehee, I've got _soo_ many ideas I just don't know which one to choose."

**#'Souji! Run! Just run! Don't look back, don't even think of looking back! JUST RUN!'**

Izanagi's voice is filled with fear, and I wholeheartedly agree with him.

"Angel! Sukukaja!" Once again, my body feels a hundred times lighter, and I drop into a crouch. I explode from that position, running as fast as I can. Even as I'm running, I can hear her voice, laughing in the night.

"I've got it! Jezebel! MEGIDOLA!"

The ground itself starts to shake, and the night lights up with a white light, brighter than day. An enormous amount of power is being concentrated in the place where I had finished fighting the Burner.

The next second, a massive explosion erupts, tearing the ground apart. I glance back without meaning to, and watch as the Burner's body disappears in the white light, just before I'm caught by the shock wave, which launches me into the air. I crash into a wall; thankfully, I'm able to block most of the damage, and I crumple onto the ground, still breathing.

Something splatters across my face, and as I wipe it, I realize that it's blood. But I'm certain that I'm not bleeding. I look down, and realize with horror that it is a hand. A hand that had been attached to the Burner less than a minute ago.

"Ah, so much fun! Is there anything else I can plaaaay with?"

**%'What are you doing Souji? She'll find you! You can't beat her! Run!"**

With Pixie's voice urging me on, I run once more, and keep running even as my lungs burn. I just want this night to be over!

()()()()()()()()()()

Wednesday, April 27, 2011

My eyes flash open, and I'm laying in my futon. The view through my window only reveals a sky of gray clouds, with sheets of rain falling silently. I touch my face, and am amazed when there is no blood on it. I stumble as I get out of bed. A glance at the time shows that it's seven in the morning. I left last night to get groceries around nine. So much happened since then, it feels almost like it should be a week later instead of just one night.

I stare at the clothes heaped on the table. The shirt is covered with both mud and blood, and my jeans are ripped in several places. To be honest, I don't really remember how I managed to get home. I'm sure at some point, I stumbled through the door, and locked it as quickly as I could. I hope I remembered to check that neither Nanako nor Uncle was awake when I stepped inside. I certainly wouldn't want to explain what happened.

I collapse onto the sofa, my head in my hands. What the hell happened last night? The fight with the Burner, the decision afterward, the surprise attack. Is this normal in this city? I almost died twice in less than ten minutes! Am I going to have to lock myself in my room if I want to survive? No wonder so many people decide to become shut-ins.

**#'I know things were rough last night, but are you prepared?'**

I snap to attention at his words. What does he mean? My eyes are drawn to the calendar on the wall, with today circled in bright red. What does that... Oh no.

'Today's the day we have to save Amagi!'

**%'Are you going to be okay, Souji?'**

Up until five minutes ago, I had been trying to come up with a convincing argument for staying home and just sleeping. Now, despite how exhausted I am, how mentally beaten up I am, there are no other options. Either we save her now, or her shadow will kill her. If I had known that the night before the rescue I would be forced to decide whether a man should live or die, only to be attacked by an overwhelming force that made my decision completely meaningless, I would have gone in right away.

'In the end, it really didn't matter what my choice was, huh? I thought I had gained some measure of power, but it was just an illusion.' I can't help the bitterness that seeps through. I just want to curl up in a corner of my room and do nothing, and I'm not even afforded the luxury of that simple pleasure.

**+'I'm sorry, Master. But at least, it was not by your hands that he died.'**

**$'And yet he died. Do you understand now, child? This is the natural way of this world. No matter how principled you are, this is the only outcome. If you are not willing to accept that, then one day it could be you who ends up in that position.'**

Nestis sounds almost triumphant. Izanagi says nothing in return. I can almost feel something like regret coming from him, as if he had somehow failed. But in a way, she's right. My actions yesterday didn't amount to anything.

"Argh!" I'm so frustrated that I just want to shatter something. I stare at the mirror on the door of my room. I'm disheveled, in need of a shave, and my eyes look dead. Instead, I slap myself, and then head for the bathroom. Maybe a decent shower is what I need to wash this all away.

()()()()()()()()()()

One completely unhelpful shower later, I am back in my room. Sighing, I pull out some clothes to wear, and in the process, knock over the clothes that had been on the table. A loud "thunk" sound reaches my ears, and I look down to spot the weapon that I had absentmindedly picked up the night before. I reach down and pick it up, rotating it in my hands. The crest catches my attention, and I _know_ that I've seen it somewhere before. But where?

The answer is shocking. The sword that I had purchased from Daidara's is still in the bottom drawer, and had been exposed when I was looking for clothes. I look at it, then grab it and look closer. Sure enough, on the hilt of the blade is a crest: a large circle with a bird's claw holding a branch, in front of a mountain. A quick check on the weapon from the Burner shows the same. Then, that means... that Daidara sold the Burner his weapon?

I collapse to the ground as this revelation hits me. How...no, why would Daidara do something like this? To give a weapon to a man like that? I grab the broken weapon, and stash it in my bag. A quick change later, and after grabbing the bag that contained the pieces of the shadows that we had collected the last time we had been in the TV world, I run down the stairs to grab breakfast. I freeze, however, when I spot Nanako looking forlorn.

"Um, you didn't come back last night before I went to bed. Did you bring the groceries? We've run out of food."

"Um, I, uh, k-kinda lost them. I-I'm sorry." That's the best excuse I could come up with? "P-Please, you can have w-whatever is left. I-I'll buy something on the w-way back, o-okay? "

She nods, mutely. As I'm about to leave, I hear the news come on.

_Our top story today involves a__n__ explosion that occurred early this morning in the residential district of Aoyama. Police report that a crater approximately ten meters in diameter and almost two meters in depth was discove__red after several witnesses called in hearing what they claim was a massive explosion. Experts say that the level of destruction caused__ would have to have been a bomb of at least several hundred kilograms, something approaching a car in size__. __No evidence of any vehicles or explosive materials has yet been found in the vicinity, leaving several unanswered questions__. However, pieces of a body have been discovered, and police are conducting DNA analysis on the remains in hopes of identifying them. A police spokesperson wo__uld not answer questions regarding whether this was a terrorist attack, and what the target might have been if this was true. _

The spell that woman used was powerful enough to mimic a car bomb? If I hadn't managed to get away, I would have been vaporized as well, huh? Even though I want to stay and listen, my watch is telling me that I'm going to be late for class. With that, I wave goodbye to Nanako and dash out the door.

()()()()()()()()()()

Classes have never dragged as much as they have today. Although I'm doing my best to pay attention, my notes are nothing more than doodles. The professors' voices sound like nothing more than background noise. My head is splitting with a raging headache. A text message on my phone alerts me to Yosuke and Chie's plans:

_Meeting Junes at 3:30._

_Don't be late._

Three thirty, huh? So if I want to deal with Daidara, I'm going to have to skip Conversational English? This is the second time that I've done this. I hope that the class isn't based on attendance, or I'm going to be in serious trouble soon.

As soon as Introduction to Economics ends, I rush for the bus. As I take a seat, my stomach grumbles, reminding me that I still haven't had a chance to eat anything. However, after last night's little festival, even if I were to eat something, I'm not sure that I'd be able to keep it down.

()()()()()()()()()()

A short trip later finds me outside Daidara's store once more. The quietness from when I had fought Fubuki is gone, replaced with shoppers wandering from store to store, umbrellas out in full force. If I remember correctly, the rain is supposed to continue through to the end of the week, when the fog will arrive. Once I've talked with Daidara, I'll head over to Junes to meet up with the other two. I take a deep breath, and walk in.

Like before, the store has that musty, earthy smell. This time, however, there are quite a few other people looking at the items on display. I had a certain idea what some of the more sinister looking types had in mind as they examined the swords, but at least one person looked like a house-wife on her way home from grocery shopping. So why on earth is she looking at a pair of tonfas?

Ignoring that question, I head over to the counter, where Daidara is polishing a glass case.

"Hey there, kid! Didn't expect to see you back so soon. Don't tell me you've managed to break another one! I do not perform substandard work, I want you to know." He seems boisterous, and his voice is drilling into my skull. I place the bag containing the shadow pieces on the counter. He looks inside, and seems impressed by what I've found.

"Hmm? These are some rather interesting pieces of raw material. Don't worry, I won't ask where you got them! These are definitely getting my creative juices flowing! I should be able to produce some fine works of art with these! Speaking of which, did you know that during rainy days like these, rumor has it that you can find even rarer and finer raw materials? With those, I can produce some real classics, so I look forward to what you find! Ah, don't worry about exclusiveness! I give you my word that anything I make that came from your raw materials will be exclusive to just you and your friends, for three weeks. After that, it opens up to the general public. How's that sound?"

I take in what he says with interest, and nod my head at the deal. He takes everything out of the bag, and then adds it all up.

"Let's see. I can give you...oh five thousand for everything you've got here. How's that sound?" Five thousand is better than nothing. I accept, and he hands the cash over. Once I've placed the empty storage bag inside my regular backpack, I take a deep breath. I stare back at the bag, at the faint glimmer of the Burner's weapon where it is poking out.

Do I have the conviction needed to ask him? Do I really want to find out whether he sold it to him or not? No matter what, I still have so much else to worry about. Yesterday proved that I'm not strong enough on my own. Depending on what happens from here, my relationship with him could hit the rocks.

I quietly shake my head, and zip the bag up, hiding the Burner's weapon from view.

"Anything else, kid?" Daidara asks, staring at my closed bag with interest.

"N-No. T-Thanks for the m-money. I'll s-see you again," I bow, and then leave the store. I should make it to Junes on time.

()()()()()()()()()()

I arrive at Junes with a few minutes to spare. I walk through the store, watching with some detachment at the customers going about their daily lives, picking out groceries or gossiping with one another. I, on the other hand, seem to be thrown from one crisis to another. I finally make my way to the food court where Yosuke and Chie are already waiting. Yosuke waves as I take a seat.

"Yo! You look like crap! What happened, didn't get enough sleep last night?" He laughs, earning him a dirty look from Chie.

"Y-You could say that," I reply. Though I am tired, I don't allow my eyes to drop down, instead keeping them focused on Yosuke. "A-Anyway, w-we're running out of t-time. Do you have your g-glasses and w-weapons?" I ask quietly, hoping to not draw any attention to us.

"Yup, got 'em both!" Chie replies, taping her jacket. Yosuke does the same, though the grin that he had from earlier is gone, replaced by a serious look.

"From the weather report, the fog should be coming Friday night. If that happens, Yukiko-san dies. So, let's make sure to save her today! Got it?" he asks.

"You got it!" Chie says, then looks at me.

"R-Right!" I respond, doing my best to raise my voice. The other two look at me for a second, then grin.

"Well, I have no idea what happened to you last night, but you look a lot more reliable than you did when we first went into the TV," Yosuke says, grinning.

"Yeah, I'm glad too," Chie starts, "it wouldn't be good if our leader looked like he wanted to be somewhere else," she finishes, laughing.

With that, the three of us head for the storage-room, doing our best to avoid drawing attention. My sword, which was currently inside my pants, made a clanking sound as it hit my right leg. Thankfully, nobody pays us any attention, and we safely make it to the room where the TV sits. Tools are spread around it, as if somebody had been trying to repair it.

Remembering something from the last time we were here, I look at the wall. Sure enough, the calendar is still there, with the twenty-ninth circled. Chie quickly looks around, then slips through the TV. Just as Yosuke is about to go through, I stop him.

"Hmm, what's up, Souji?" he asks, looking at me.

"T-This has been bothering m-me for some time, but i-is there a reason w-why the twenty-ninth is c-circled?"

He looks at the calendar, seemingly perplexed. Finally, he shrugs his shoulders. "I'll check with my dad to see if something is happening then, but I don't think it should interfere with saving Yukiko-san."

"G-Great. Well then, l-let's go!"

With that, the two of us pass through the TV, hardening our resolve as we do. Amagi has to be saved within the next three days, or else we've lost.

End Chapter 31

**A/N: With this, we enter the final chapters of the Yukiko rescue arc. Since we will be finishing Act II soon, I thought it would be a good time for another contest. However, this one is a little more involved. Since we only see the story through Souji's eyes, we miss a lot of what other characters think and feel. So, for the contest, I'm asking you, the reader and reviewer, to write a 'day-in-the-life' for any character so far introduced. This can be anybody from Ryotaro or Nanako, to Fubuki or Kotone. They can be doing anything, from work, to school, to fighting evil-doers. The only restrictions is that the material remains T-rated (no lemons) and doesn't cover material that hasn't happened in the main story (i.e., nothing beyond April 29th). The deadline is August 25th, approximately a month from now. So, if you're interested, get cracking!**

**As always, thanks for reading, and drop a review if you enjoyed this chapter. **


	33. Chapter 32: Or Maybe We Need a Rescue II

**A/N: And I'm back, babies! Well, actually, you should thank Baby Patomon for this update. This reviewer's review (there's some redundancy!) is what got me back in the game. So if you want faster updates, please, by all means, review. And a cookie if anybody can guess what the answer is at the end. **

**And so, enjoy!**

**Key**

**#... Izanagi**

**$... Nestis**

**%... Pixie**

**^... Sandman**

**&... Apsaras**

*... **Omoikane**

**+...**** Angel**

**=...**** Ukobach**

Chapter 32: Or Maybe We Need Saving Part II

Wednesday, April 27th, 2011

The TV world greets us as we step through the TV, the studio looking exactly the same as from when we were last here. Thankfully, I'm prepared this time, and instead of crashing into the ground, I land on my feet, putting on my glasses as I do so. However, a large thump and an "oof, get off me you idiot!" lets me know that somehow, Yosuke has ended up lying on top of Chie. Ignoring the two for the time being, I look around, worried that Teddie might not be here, but thankfully, he waddles up out of the fog, his eternal grin plastered on his face.

"Sensei! You were gone so long that I was worried you weren't coming back!" Teddie cries as he tackles me.

"S-Sorry, Teddie. We w-were trying to be p-prepared before we c-came back," I say as I rub his fur. He purrs a little, before finally letting go.

"Well, okay! You haven't forgotten the promise, have you?" Teddie asks sternly.

"Of course we haven't, you stupid bear," Yosuke says, having disentangled himself from Chie, "We promised we'd find the person who was doing this, and that's exactly what we are going to do. Right guys?" He looks at Chie and me, and the three of us nod our heads in unison.

"So, what's the plan? Charge right in?" Chie asks, hopping from one leg to another impatiently.

"F-First things first," I begin, and Chie pauses to look at me. "Yosuke, do y-you have them?"

Yosuke grins as he gives a thumbs-up. "Yup, got them right here! A twenty-four pack of TaP soda, just waiting to be chugged," he says, holding up a bag full of cans. "I thought they'd still be cold, but I guess not," he finishes glumly as he holds one of the cans.

"What are those for?" Chie asks with a confused look.

"Well, y-you'll see soon enough. For n-now, they are one of our g-greatest assets while we go through the c-castle," I summarize, while drawing my sword.

"Oh yeah, I also managed to get my hands on some of the new lunch-boxes that Junes is selling. They're supposed to taste good even without being heated. Thing is, I could only get a few, so we're going to have to be careful." Yosuke again holds up a bag, only this time it has clear boxes filled with food.

"Oh? More of that 'food and drink' stuff again?" Teddie asks, sniffing at one of the lunches curiously.

"Hey, hey, hey! None for you! Last time you wasted an entire box! This is for us 'normal' people!" Yosuke snaps as he holds the box out of Teddie's reach.

"Alright! So we've got food and drink ready. So, do we charge in now?" Chie is clearly at the limits of her patience.

"Ye-" before I can finish my sentence, I'm shocked when I see a blue door appear in a corner of the studio. Just two seconds ago, the door had not been there, I'm sure of it. Come to think of it, the door looks awfully familiar. I walk over to it, and stare at it's surface.

"What is it, Souji? Something up?" Yosuke asks.

"N-Neither of you can see this?" I ask, pointing to the door. Both of them look at me, then at the space I'm pointing at.

"Uh, Souji, unless my glasses aren't working properly, there's nothing there," Chie says.

"H-Huh?" Wait, does that mean that only I can see this door? I take a breath, and reach for the door. Before I turn the knob, the door opens, and I am drawn through.

When my eyes clear, I find myself once more in the Velvet Room, sitting across from Igor and Margaret. Even though I'm mostly surprised, part of me wonders if either of them gets out. Won't they eventually start to develop back pain from sitting for so long? Wait! What the heck am I thinking? 

"Welcome again, my dear lad. Although you have braved this world before, this is the first time that you have entered this room from your current location. For now, we simply wish for you to be aware of the means by which you can reach us. However, I am sure that the time will soon be coming when you will need our services." Igor stretches out a hand to point to the table in front of him.

"When that time comes, please rest assured that we will do everything in our power to aid you. Until then," and with a wave of his hand, the room vanishes, and I am once again standing in the TV studio.

"Hey, Souji? Dude, you alright?" Yosuke has his hand on my shoulder, and is staring at me with concern.

"H-Huh? What do you m-mean?"

"Dude, you just spaced out for a couple of seconds…You sure you're okay?" Yosuke asks.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. Sorry a-about that. Alright t-then, ready to go?" I ask, trying to look as serious as I can.

"You betcha!" Chie yells. Yosuke nods his head but still looks at me hesitantly, and Teddie does likewise.

"G-Great. Teddie, c-can you show us how to get to the c-castle, please?" I ask the red bear, and he hops up and down in response.

"You got it, Sensei! Everyone, follow me!" Teddie sets off into the mist, and the three of us follow.

()()()()()()()()()()

The castle looks as intimidating as ever, even on the second time around. As the three of us make our way towards the entrance, it's no stretch of the imagination to think that the horses lining the entrance are glaring at us, daring us to enter. A cold wind is blowing, and even Teddie seems to feel that the castle has changed since the last time we were here.

"Um, guys? Be careful, okay? Something feels different from before," Teddie says, sniffing at the air.

"Different? How?" Chie asks, never taking her eyes off the entrance.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. But I can definitely feel a very strong presence within the castle," Teddie responds.

"Great, as if things weren't bad enough. Well, let's just hope that it's Yukiko's shadow," Yosuke says grimly.

"Now's not the time to be getting down," Chie replies. "Let's just beat it up and rescue Yukiko! Come on!" With that, Chie heads for the entrance. Yosuke and I look at each other, and after an exaggerated sigh and a shrug of the shoulders from Yosuke, we follow her in.

()()()()()()()()()()

Once inside, we find Chie doing some stretching exercises, and Teddie staring down the long corridor in front of us.

"Sensei, this place has changed since the last time we were here. We're going to have to be careful going forward."

Sure enough, the layout did look subtly different from the last time we were here. Great, another problem that we need to face.

"Man, I should have brought some paper or something. Then we could have at least made a map," Yosuke mutters.

"Oh, that not a problem, Yosuke," Teddie replies, grinning.

"What do you mean?" Chie asks.

"Ta-ta-da-daaah!" Teddie begins, "Behold!" He sticks out his hand and wiggles his fingers.

"You stupid bear! There's nothing in your hand!" Yosuke groans.

"Grr! Just wait a second, Yosuke!" Teddie fumes, "Sensei, can you hold out your paw?"

I reach out and Teddie grabs my hand. Immediately, I feel a jolt.

"What d-did you do, Teddie?"

"Close your eyes, and think of a map," Teddie answers. I do as he asks, and to my amazement, I can see what looks like the beginning of a corridor in my mind.

"Wow, T-Teddie! That's amazing!"

"What? What just happened?" Chie asks, looking between Teddie and me.

"I c-can see a map of t-this floor, or at least this corridor," I tell the two others.

"Yup! As you go further and further, you should see more and more of the map fill out, Sensei!" Teddie is beaming as he says this.

"That's great, Teddie, but how come Souji's the only one that gets it?" Yosuke asks as he pulls one of Teddie's ears.

"T-That's because Sensei is the leader!" Teddie replies as he struggles to get away from Yosuke.

"Fine, I guess," Yosuke says as he releases his grip, "Alright then, Souji, let's get going."

We make our way through the corridor, fighting shadows as we go. Compared to the first time we were here, the shadows have shrunk in size, and are definitely a lot easier to beat.

At first, Chie had difficulty with using her persona effectively, but she's quickly becoming accustomed to using Tomoe's abilities. Although Tomoe seems to have ice skills, for the most part Chie's strength lies in physical attacks. The downside is that she can quickly place herself in grave danger by using too many physical skills.

As we are searching for the staircase, we run into a corner that leads to a dead end, according to my map. Just as I'm about to turn around, Chie runs past me, then yells at us to join her.

"What is it, Ch-?" Yosuke begins to ask as he turns the corner, before stopping and gasping. I quickly follow, and stop in my tracks. Right in front of us is a small, red treasure chest. The three of us can only stare in bafflement as the chest sits there, shimmering dully.

"What do you guys think? Could it be a trap?" Chie asks, staring at the chest with apprehension.

"I don't know. I mean, I'd kinda gotten used to the whole 'shadows dropping money when they disappear,' thing, but then something equally unexplainable shows up. This is starting to get annoying," Yosuke says as he sighs. The two of them look at me.

"I g-guess we can try opening it and seeing what happens," I say as I approach the chest. When I notice that none of the others are by my side, I look back to see that they haven't moved, and are staring at me with morbid curiosity. Sighing, I summon my courage and grab the lid. The chest opens effortlessly, and I reach in and pull out an earring. When I turn back around, the other three seem to lower their guard, and walk over.

"Man, I was worried there for a second," Chie says as she examines the earring in my hand, "What'd if that had been a shadow in disguise or something?"

"Hey, no worries! Usually mimics show up around the third or fourth dungeon. That's the way it goes in like Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest, right? We've got a looong way to go," Yosuke says, half-jokingly. His smile fades, and he coughs slightly.

"So, what is it?" Yosuke asks as he stares at the earring.

"Oh, that's an ice pin," Teddie says, "If you wear it, it should boost your ice skills!"

The three of us stand there for a second without saying a word. Finally, we look at Teddie.

"How'd you know that?" Chie asks for all of us.

"Huh? Isn't that just common sense?" Teddie replies, looking at the three of us in both confusion and shock.

"Forget it," Yosuke sighs.

()()()()()()()()()()

We finally reach the stairs, and after taking a short break, climb to the second floor. The only set of doors present are closed, and just as last time, Teddie says that he feels a presence on the other side. The three of us look at each other, nod, then open the door and charge in.

Standing in the center of the room is Amagi, still dressed in the same gown from her appearance on the Midnight Channel.

"Yukiko!" Chie cries as she rushes in with Yosuke and I in close pursuit. Yukiko turns around, then stares at us for a few seconds. As she gazes at us, I realize with shock that her eyes are _yellow_. Which means that she is...

"Yukiko-san, are you alright?" Yosuke asks. The fact that he asked that question means that the two of them haven't realized that she is Amagi's shadow. As I'm about to speak up, a spotlight appears, shining down on Amagi's shadow, but when I look up at the roof, I can't see anything like a light source.

"**Oh my! Special guests? I wonder how they'll play into all this! Chuckles, Things are really heating up! Okie-dokie! I'm going back to the hunt for my Prince Charming! Ohh, where could he be...? This place is huge! It's sooo exciting, but it makes it so hard to find him! Ooh! Maybe he's playing hide-and-seek in the fog! Ready or not, here I come! Let's go further in then, shall we?"**

As she's speaking, a massive sign drops from the ceiling, and confetti falls down all around us. Chie and Yosuke jump, startled by the change in atmosphere, though I don't take my eyes off Amagi's Shadow. Maybe there is something I can learn here that'll make it easier down the road. All of a sudden, cheers erupt from everywhere, reverberating against the walls.

"Wh-What the hell is this!" Yosuke asks in panic. Chie, however, is staring at the shadow with understanding in her eyes.

"You're...You're not Yukiko...Who are you?"

The shadow chuckles, "**What're you talking about? I'm Yukiko...and Yukiko is me**."

"No! Don't tell me, are you-? Where's the real Yukiko?" Chie asks, though the shadow just grins dismissively in response. However, an answer is given when instead of cheers, laughter can be heard instead. And this laughter is most definitely human.

"What's with these voices?" Yosuke asks, having gone for his weapons, seemingly without being aware of it.

Teddie, who has been quiet up until now, finally speaks up. "The shadows are getting agitated!" I look around, in case any attack us, but so far, apart from the shadow herself, no other shadows have appeared.

"**Well, I'm off again! Heehee! You'd better be waiting with bells on, my dear Prince!" **Having said that, the shadow runs off once more, leaving through the doors that would lead to the third floor.

As I watch her run off, I can feel sweat building on my brow. When Yosuke and Chie's shadows had appeared, they were vindictive beings, but I had not felt anything approaching the amount of power that Amagi's shadow exuded. The way we are now, we would be crushed by that power. Can we really become strong enough to fight something like that?

"Hey, wait! That clearly wasn't the real Yukiko. It had to be.." Chie trails off, staring at the door that the shadow had disappeared through.

"I think it was. It must have been the other part of herself," Teddie begins, thinking, "But I don't think she was excited for nothing. The real Yukiko wants to show us something. I can feel it. It's hard to explain...it seems like she has a strong connection to this castle. This is a lot more dangerous than I thought!" So even Teddie agrees with me. This can't be good.

"Come on, we can't let her get away!" Chie yells as she runs out the doors. Yosuke just lets out a sigh, and the two of us quickly follow after her.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Huh, so this is the third floor?" Yosuke asks as we stare down yet another corridor.

"W-What were you expecting?" I ask, more to lighten the mood than anything else.

"Hmm," Yosuke begins, "well, seeing as how this is the highest we've ever climbed, I was expecting a bar and beautiful women in bunny-girl outfits. What the hell kinda question is that?"

"W-Who knows. We keep s-screwing up, and w-we might find someplace like a s-strip club or something," I fire back.

"Sounds good, man. Sign me up for that one!" Yosuke responds, before the two of us are decked from behind by Chie.

"If you two jokers are done, can we please get back to focusing on saving Yukiko?" Chie asks, though the smile on her face could have made a baby stop crying.

"Yes, ma'am," the two of us respond dutifully, as we start trudging down the hallway. Before we can take one more step, a voice drifts towards us, both mournful and insincere at the same time.

" _My Prince will soon come for me. I'll always be waiting...Forever and ever..."_

"Man, she's been saying 'Prince' a whole lot, huh?" Yosuke asks, looking at Chie. She notices, but simply shakes her head. But at the very least, I'm starting to get some idea: A princess trapped in a castle, waiting for a prince to save her, huh? Is that how Amagi feels?

As we continue to move across the floor, I notice two things: the first is that the shadows have gotten far stronger than they were before. The second is that although I'm still seeing personas after some of the fights, I'm unable to grasp any more.

**%'It's not good to be greedy, Souji!'**

'Greedy?'

**&'What she is trying to say m'lord, is that there is a limit to the number that you can hold. As you get stronger, you will be able to hold more, but for now, this is all you can wield.'**

That's good to know. At the very least, any more voices would probably drive me completely over the edge. I'm brought out of my thoughts, though, when Chie calls for us after opening a set of doors.

"What do you guys think of this?" Yosuke and I enter the room to find a large chest that glitters like gold. When we try to open it however, nothing happens. Yosuke points at its lock.

"Take a look at this. Looks like we need a key of some kind to open the chest."

"Great. Just when I was starting to get used to all the madness from before. Now this?" Chie fumes as she speaks. Teddie thinks for a second, then walks over to me.

"Sensei, is this what this thing is for?" he asks as he hands over a key. I stare at it for a second. Well, I guess it can't hurt to try. I stick the key in, and it disappears as the chest opens up.

"Holy crap!" Yosuke exclaims, "Well, I guess that means we're going to have to be careful with these things from now on." He stares into the chest, then blinks, before reaching in.

"W-What is it, Yosuke?" I ask as he struggles to pull something out.

"I'm not really sure what it's called, but I've seen police in movies wear stuff like this," he says as he yanks what looks like a very thick jacket out of the chest. Chie stares at it for a few seconds before snatching it from Yosuke and slipping it on.

"Huh, fits like a glove. Oh, and by the way Yosuke, for your information, this is called a 'Kevlar Vest'. It's supposed to protect against bullets. I wonder what it's doing here?" Chie asks as she tries to settle the vest down. I quickly turn away when my cheeks feel hot, as I realize that a certain part of her anatomy is being enhanced very nicely. "What's wrong, Souji?"

**%'Said it before, but I'll say it again: Souji, you are a pervert!"**

"N-Nothing! Let's get moving, s-shall we?"

()()()()()()()()()()

As we make our way onto the fourth floor, a silence has fallen onto the team. The fights are becoming harder, and the number of close calls has increased. Sadly enough, I'm lagging behind while Yosuke and Chie push forward. I want to blame the fact that whenever we begin fighting with the shadows, I'm usually the first to attack, but my endurance is also a problem. You can't really lose that much weight in just a week and half, after all.

As we stare down yet another corridor, Amagi's voice drifts back to us.

"_Welcome. Thank you for coming to the Amagi Hotel today. One of our bellhops will show you to your room. If we can help you in any way, please let us know immediately."_

'Teddie's ears prick at this. "What's this voice talking about? This place isn't a hotel. It's totally a castle!" Chie looks like she wants to say something, but keeps quiet and heads down the corridor beside Yosuke. Both of them are keeping whatever thoughts they have to themselves.'

()()()()()()()()()()

As we arrive on the fifth floor, all three of us are worse for wear. Although Yosuke and I have been using our healing spells as conservatively as possible, none of us have more than half our spiritual energy left, and our clothes are starting to show signs of the battles we've been in. We've been lucky so far, thanks in part to most of the shadows having weakness to either lightning, wind, or ice, but we have no idea when that might change.

Yosuke, who had been quiet for a while, finally groans in frustration. "Teddie, just how much further do we have to go? Is Yukiko-san on this floor?"

Teddie looks at Yosuke forlornly, but checks anyway. "Where is she...?" He begins, sniffing. Just then, Amagi's voice speaks out once more.

"_Wow! By any chance, are you...My Princes? I'm locked up here...Please save me! Hmhmhm...I'm sure my Princes can do it...I'm sure they'll brave any danger to release me from this place...I'll be waiting for you...Ohohoho..."_

"I can sense her! She's definitely on this floor!" Teddie exclaims. The three of us look at each other, relieved to have finally reached our destination. "But something's not quite right..." Teddie trails off.

"What's wrong, Teddie?" Chie asks, looking at Teddie nervously. He thinks for a few more seconds, then shakes his head.

"This seems very strange...I don't know how to put it. It's like she's here, and yet, not here. Be careful, you guys," Teddie looks at the three of us as he says this.

"Great. Well, only one way to find out. Let's go, you guys!" Chie says, as she starts walking down the hall. Up ahead, the path splits, and after a quick deliberation, we choose the path to the right. We follow it, and find a door. Yosuke tries to open it, but has no luck.

"Perfect. This door is locked. Looks like we're going to have to find another way around, guys," he says as he turns to keep moving. We barely take a few steps more before I feel a sharp tingle at the base of my neck. The next thing I know, the world turns white, and when I can see again, we've been moved down the hallway.

"D-Did we just get w-warped?" I ask. The other two nod, mutely. Letting out a sigh, I turn and continue to walk down the corridor, only to be warped again. This time, I turn around, and run back the way we came, and sure enough, we get warped once more.

"Looks like the key is to go in the opposite direction. Otherwise, we'll be stuck here," Teddie says after yet another warp, "But I think we're getting close. The shadow is deli-bear-ately trying to confuse us!"

"Well, it's doing a good job, that's for sure," Yosuke growls, clearly reaching the end of his patience. I TaP him on the shoulder to calm him down, and the three of us move forward. As we pass yet another door, Teddie freezes up, his fur literally standing on edge.

"I sense someone beyond this door...It's that girl's scent!"

"Finally!" Chie says as she punches her hands together, "We can save Yukiko!" Yosuke and Chie move to either side of the door, and are about to open it when I feel something truly massive materialize on the other side. If we charge in without planning, we're going to lose, badly.

"W-Wait! Before we go in, we should at least d-drink some TaP!" I speak up just as they begin pushing. The two of them look back at me. Chie opens her mouth as if to argue, but thinks better and nods. I hand each of them a can, and the three of us drink up. Yosuke grins as we throw the cans away.

"Heh, if it wasn't for the shadows all around, you'd think we were just three college kids looking for a place to party!" He laughs as he says this. Chie just gives him the evil eye.

"Alright, ready guys?" The three of us nod, and then push the door open.

It's a small room. Right in the center is Amagi's shadow, still in her gown. Right next to her however, is a colossal shadow which looks like a knight and his horse. The knight carries a massive lance, and has a sword strapped to his side.

"**My Prince wouldn't lose to guards such as this, correct?" **The shadow chuckles as she says this.

Teddie yells, "Gyaaaah! I've never seen such a strong one before! I-It's attacking us!" as he moves into a corner of the room. He doesn't need to tell me. This shadow feels like nothing we've faced before.

**#'Get ready, boy. This one is going to test you to your limits!' **

Although I'd like to believe that I have gained some confidence since the last time we were here, I don't want to take any chances. I close my eyes, and focus on the Strength Arcana card in my mind.

'I seek to bring out the wisdom that lies behind these eyes, which shall illuminate the path to victory.' My eyes flash, and I stare at the shadow.

'This can't be. There's no way this is possible.'

If Playboy's outline was impressive, this shadow is downright fearsome. Blood red, mixed with black, and exuding such power that it is drowning the three of us in it's presence.

**&'M'lord, don't panic! Calm down!'**

My grip on my blade weakens, and it almost slips from my hands. Yosuke and Chie are already moving, apparently not having seen the look on my face.

"Souji! What do you want us to do? This one is crazy strong!" Yosuke's voice breaks through the haze that has settled over my mind. I look at the two of them and realize that they are asking for directions. Even though I've channeled the Arcana, it's everything I can do to keep calm.

If my eyes are showing the truth, there is no way for us to win this fight.

"Souji, why the hell are you spacing out at a time like this? That thing is getting ready to attack," Yosuke yells as he draws his knives.

"Look out, Sensei! That shadow just used Power Charge!" Teddie cries from his corner.

"Power wh-?" I barely utter the words before the knight lowers his lance and charges. I dive out of the way. As I do, I can literally feel the wind whistling in my ear as the attack passes by overhead, as well as the cold hard tiles of the floor.

Chie is already attacking by the time I get up, launching a Bufu spell that doesn't seem to faze the knight at all.

"This thing is freakin' tough!" Chie shouts in frustration.

"Well, how 'bout this? **GARU!**" Yosuke joins the fray. Jiraiya appears and launches a fast blast of wind which hits the shadow directly. It shrugs it off like it hadn't even been struck. While all of this is going on, I haven't moved a single muscle, still frozen by what my eyes had revealed.

**%'Come on, Souji! If you don't do anything, Yosuke and Chie will be in danger!'**

'Bu-'

**'Slime! Slime Slime!'**

**%'Slime says that just because your eyes see one thing, doesn't mean that everything is decided!'**

'What on earth can I do in a situation like this?'

**#'Hmm? Are you giving up here boy? You're more than welcome to, but please do not forget the words of your oath.'**

**+'Master. No matter how dark the road may appear, struggling is not futile. Perhaps an answer will appear where none existed before. So please, master. Fight!'**

Struggling isn't useless, huh? Damnit, they're right! If we're going to lose anyway, then there's no meaning in holding back!

"Izanagi! Rakunda!" Izanagi appears, and a set of rings surround the knight. Okay, now, we need to take advantage of this chance!

"Chie, Skullcracker! Hurr-!" I don't even have time to finish the command before the knight attacks launching a vicious attack that catches Chie in the shoulder, slamming her into a wall.

"Gaahh!" Chie cries as she slumps to the floor.

"Chie! You damn shadow!" Yosuke yells, charging the knight, daggers drawn.

"Yosuke, wait! Don't just charge in witho-" but once again, the knight lowers his lance and connects with Yosuke, sending him flying.

"Yosuke, you okay?" I ask, hoping that he can still stand.

"Y-Yeah, just a little out of breath, hehe," Yosuke chuckles as he stands back up. It's obvious just from looking at him that he's in serious trouble. Some black looking liquid is dripping from his shoulder; his right arm lies limply at his side.

"I'm fine too," says Chie from the opposite side of the room. She slowly getting back up, a look of intense pain on her face. She's gritting her teeth, and her hair is damp. I can only hope it's not from blood.

'If I don't do something quick, we're going to all die here! Come on, Souji! Think! There has to be a weak point on that monster!'

"What's with that look, Souji? Don't tell me you're thinking about giving up here!" Yosuke is attempting a grin, but that smile isn't fooling anyone.

I stare once more at the shadow, desperately praying for something, anything to show. The knight swings his steed around, lowering his lance at me. Looks like this time he's coming for me. I glance behind me, and realize that I've backed myself against the door. I look forward once more, and a plan formulates in my head. It's a gamble, but it's all I've got.

**#'Hmm...a very interesting plan coming from you, boy. Alright, I shall lend my strength. Let's see if your eyes represent all truths.'**

I feel Izanagi's power flowing through me. I grit my teeth, and take up the only sword stance that I learned from Daisuke. The stance is designed to provide a means of attack by lowering the sword, and swinging it at the last second.

As if in slow motion, the knight charges. Chie and Yosuke open their mouths, screaming something, but I can't hear anything over the beating of my own heart. The knight eliminates the distance between us in a matter of seconds. Just as the lance is about to pierce my chest, I swing, driving the blade upward. It connects with the lance, and drives it to my left. Praying that Daidara didn't sell me a cheap blade like before, I step in, throwing all the strength I have into diverting the lance.

The knight tries to correct his aim, but I succeed! The lance smashes into the door behind me, splintering it into a thousand pieces. At the same time, I release the blade and jump, grabbing onto the knight.

'Here we go!' I scream internally, and locking my arms around the knight's waist, I pull back. The knight screams, a guttural roar that echoes loudly, desperately trying to throw me off. I refuse to let go, even as I can feel my muscles straining under the weight. Teddie, standing in his corner, is yelling something sounding like "Go Sensei!" but I can't be certain.

"COME ON!" With that scream, I throw myself backwards, and the knight finally loses his grip on his steed, and tumbles off with me. The horse rears, confused and angry, but before it can do anything, I act.

"Izanagi, Zio!"

A lightning bolt launches from my finger tips, and strikes the horse, blasting it towards the room, where a stunned Yosuke and Chie stand watching. As the knight tries to right himself, I dive for my blade, then turn to face him.

"You two deal with that horse! Once you're done, come back me up! I'm trusting you!" With that, I charge, only vaguely hearing the replies and yells as the two call forth their personas.

The knight reaches down to his waist, and draws his blade, a long, wicked looking sword with a horrifyingly sharp edge. He swings. I duck, and then respond with my blade, hoping to strike his exposed side. The knight is faster and steps back; my blade misses completely.

**%'Souji, something's wrong! I can feel a very dark presence!'**

I try to pay attention to what Pixie just said, but the knight in front of me is more than enough by himself. He raises his hand, and a voice issues from his mask.

"Poison...spear!" He steps in, but instead of swinging his blade, he thrusts it. I'm caught off guard, and get launched backwards, crumpling into a heap. I slowly pick myself up, and taste a coppery fluid in my mouth. Raising one hand, I can see blood.

'Damn it. How the hell do I beat him?'

"**Mind Charge."**

A phrase drifts towards me, though the words are meaningless. Only, the words contain so much malice and power that it's overwhelming. However, they didn't come from the knight in front of me, so I cast it aside. Now's not the time to worry about stuff like that!

'Izanagi, when he launches his next attack, I'm going to try and get into his blindside. Then, we'll use Cleave and hope for the best.'

I get no reply from Izanagi, but think nothing of it. I once more take my stance, doing my best to ignore the pain that is slowly starting to build inside me.

The knight readies himself. Just as he lowers his blade to attack, we both hear a howl coming from the room, and I realize with relief that it was the dying cry of the horse. Yosuke and Chie did it!

"Now, you're all that's left," I say with a smile, hoping to hide my fear behind it. The knight lets out a roar, clearly frustrated. Just then, Teddie emerges from the corner, probably to inform me of the others' victory. However, his face blanches, and he screams.

"S-Sensei, behind you! There's something behind you!"

I can feel it before I see it: an absolutely terrifying force, something that seems to have arisen from the darkest part of my fear. Whatever it is, the power it wields is immense, like nothing I've ever felt. Before I even have a chance to turn, the voice speaks.

"**Agidyne."**

A column of flame erupts around the knight, and with a scream, it disappears. The heat is so immense that I can barely stand it, even though I am standing a fair distance away from the knight. At the same time, Yosuke and Chie run out of the room, looking significantly worse for wear. The two of them stop at the same time, their faces mimicking Teddie's. With an internal sigh, I turn to face this new threat. I immediately wish I hadn't.

Standing a few meters from me is a being unlike anything I'd ever seen. It's wearing a long coat, similar to a trench coat, with a white cravat. However, it has no legs, and seems to spin freely a few centimeters above the ground. Its' face is covered with a burlap sack, with only the eyes showing; cold, dead eyes that seem to stare right through me. Two metal chains, encircle it seemingly moving at will. However, the weapons that it is wielding are what draw my attention. Two massive revolvers, with barrels so long the guns are almost sword length.

However, even without having to behold its hideous visage, I know, instinctively, what I am facing. This...is death.

"W-What is that?" Chie's voice has lost all strength, sounding more like a cry than a question.

"Oh, come on! We just stopped that damn shadow and now this? What the hell is it?" Yosuke is trying to sound tough, probably as a means to reassure the rest of us.

"**I have no need for unnecessary objects. Mamudoon!"**

The second the being utters those words, a massive circle erupts under the feet of Yosuke, Chie and Teddie, before strange writing appears. All of a sudden, the dark circle disappears, and all three hit the ground, unconscious. The attack happened so fast that I didn't even have a chance to react.

"**Now that the trash has been dealt with, it is time to evaluate your worth, fool."**

**^'Look out, aspirant!'**

**%'Souji, run! You can't win against him!'**

Even as my personas scream inside my head, I feel a strange sense of detachment. A soft chuckle escapes my lips. For a brief second, I sincerely believed that when the knight had been cooked, it was over, that we had won. Instead, something infinitely worse emerged instead to finish me off. No matter what, my eyes were correct: There was no way that I would be leaving this fight alive.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?" I laugh, then take up my stance once more. If I'm going to fall here, in a foreign world beyond any hope of rescue, I can at least die with style, right? I wonder if the fear has robbed me of my common sense.

"**Very well. Before you fall, allow me to give you my name. I am the Reaper, he who awaits at the end of all, the Shepherd to the shores of the everlasting realm. Come, and meet your fate."**

The Reaper, huh? So, looks like my instinct was right. And what's more, I don't even need my eyes to know that I stand no chance against a monster like this. If I'm going to win, I only have one choice.

**#'What are you thinking, boy? Don't be rash!'**

'Little late for that, Izanagi.' I grin, then grit my teeth.

"Come, Nestis!" I wait, expecting the anger to overwhelm me, granting me the strength to fight. However, nothing happens. The Reaper watches, bemused, before laughing.

"**Desperation? What a disappointment." **He points a gun at me, and pulls the trigger. I dodge, but still catch what feels like an immense ball of air, propelling me several meters before I crash into the floor.

'What happened? Why didn't you appear, Nestis?'

**$'It seems, boy, that this is the end of our relationship. Your body is simply too weak from your previous summoning to handle my power again.'**

**%'Don't say that, you big meanie! There's got to be something, anything we can do!'**

It doesn't take a genius to know that Pixie is desperate. As the Reaper approaches, I smile, before closing my eyes. I've struggled enough, right? It's okay to fall here, right?

'Thanks for everything, guys. It's been fun.' The personas scream out, yelling at me to stand up, but now, there's no meaning to it. I hear the Reaper approach, and the barrel of his gun placed on my forehead.

"**I had been told that there was potential within you. You aren't even fit to be compared to the previous generations, even as a footnote in their legacy. What a true waste of my time. If you have any last words, speak them now. Otherwise, give my regards to those who await beyond the veil."**

With that, I hear the hammer cock, and feel a shiver running through my body. Sorry, Amagi. It seems your rescue isn't happening after all.

End Chapter 32


	34. Chapter 33: Revelations

**Key**

**#... Izanagi**

**$... Nestis**

**%... Pixie**

**^... Sandman**

**&... Apsaras**

*... **Omoikane**

**+... Angel**

**=... Ukobach**

Chapter 33: Reflection, Revelation, Growth, Loss

Wednesday, April 27th, 2011

"**I had been told that there was potential within you. You aren't even fit to be compared to the previous generations, even as a footnote in their legacy. What a true waste of my time. If you have any last words, speak them now. Otherwise, give my regards to those who await beyond the veil."**

With those words, I hear the sound of a gun cocking, and await the inevitable bang that will remove me from this mortal coil.

"**Bufudyne."**

A chant that sort of sounds like Chie's bufu spell is uttered. However, instead of being turned into a block of ice, the gun to my head is removed, and the Reaper's presence draws back. I slowly open my eyes, perplexed by this turn of events, and gasp when I do.

Standing in front of me, dressed in the same resplendent blue that she was wearing in the Velvet Room is Margaret, holding a book in front of her, and standing in between the me and the Reaper. Somehow, she had managed to divert the attack away from me, as the ice crystals on the wall can attest. The Reaper seems confused by what's happening and lowers his guns..

"**Why do you stand here, you who rules over power?"**

"Forgive the intrusion. I have a vested interest in seeing the growth of the child behind me. There is the possibility that given enough time, he may even be able to reveal to you a different answer than the one you have received till now."

Her voice sounds both melodious, yet full of weight. However, her stature has not changed. Even in the face of this being of death, she stands firm. She glances towards me, and smiles gently.

"The Velvet Room apologizes for what has happened here. Originally, you would not have interacted with him at such an early juncture. However, an outside influence changed this fact. Thus, I am here to assist you."

Margaret finishes speaking, then turns back to the Reaper, who has remained still since her arrival. She opens the Compendium that she is carrying, and a feeling, like an immense wave, erupts from her, drowning everything. It's all I can do to remain conscious. I would never have guessed that she was so powerful.

"**You value that fool so highly? I see nothing to suggest that he possesses the potential you speak of. However, while I would enjoy a duel between the two of us, I will withdraw here. I no longer have any interest in this outcome. Be warned, I will observe the child. If I see no signs of growth, I will act. At that time, if you interfere, I will respond."**

As soon as the Reaper finishes his sentence, he spins around and disappears into thin air. My jaw drops in shock, as I try to grasp what just happened. Margaret closes the book, letting out a soft sigh. She then turns and kneels in front of me.

"Are you injured, Mr. Seta? I sincerely apologize for what has transpired here today. Further, my intrusion was not meant to happen, and thus I will be unable to assist you should he make his appearance again. Before I leave, allow me to give you these," and she hands me three necklaces, comprised of beads.

"They are called revival beads. These will allow you to awaken your comrades," she finishes with a smile. Relief floods me.

"T-Then, they a-aren't dead?" From where I am sprawled on the floor, I can't see any signs of life, not even the rising and falling of their chests.

"Rest assured, your comrades are still alive. So long as you stand, you will be able to keep everyone else alive. However, should you fall, your life will end. Though it is a painful rule, you may discover the meaning it hides. Now, I must be going. Goodbye, Mr. Seta. I look forward to talking with you later," and with that, Margaret disappeared as well.

By this point, I'm simply too numb to try and understand what has been going on. I slowly pick myself up, dimly aware of the fact that the poison that had seeped into my shoulder has dissipated. I raise my hand, trying to determine if I had any spiritual power left. From the fact that most of Izanagi's abilities are locked, it probably means I overdid it during the fight with the knight.

'Even if I had tried to fight that monster, I wouldn't have been able to, huh?'

**%'Souji, you OK? Are you hurt anywhere?'**

'Not anywhere, Pixie, just everywhere. But that can wait.'

I reach Yosuke and the others, and am surprised to see that Yosuke caught both Chie and Teddie as the three collapsed. He must have done it without thinking, but from where I'm standing, right now, Yosuke looks more like a leader than I do. I place the beads on all three of them, unsure of what else I need to do. The beads glow once, and then disappear. With groans all around, the three of them start to open their eyes. I collapse to the floor, desperately trying to hold back tears.

"Wha-what happened?" Yosuke asks as he helps Chie and Teddie up. "Last thing I remember is that..._thing _appearing, and then some kind of attack, and then I hit the ground."

Teddie shivers before answering. "That was the Reaper. I've never seen him before, but he is beary scary. But, why did he leave?"

Chie, who is still nursing her right arm, continues to stare around, before looking back at me. "Hey, Souji, what happened with that monster? Did you beat him?"

"Yeah! Sensei is sensei-ational!" Teddie says, eliciting a groan from the other two. It would probably be better to just make something up. Talking about Margaret would take too much time.

"No, I d-didn't beat him. He attacked with s-some crazy spell, and then I blacked o-out. When I a-awoke, he was gone."

"Huh. So that's what Teddie sensed when we were outside the castle. If that thing shows up again, our only choice would be to run away, I guess. Damnit!" Yosuke slams his right hand into his left palm. "Something else we need to worry about. Teddie, if you sense that monster again, let us know, okay?"

"You got it, Yosuke. But what should we do now, Sensei?" Teddie asks, looking at me.

"Huh? W-What do you mean?" I'm genuinely confused by his question.

"What should we do from here? We need to hurry up and rescue Yukik-" Yosuke begins before he suddenly collapses onto the ground, not even moving a finger.

"Hey, Yosuke! That isn't funny, you idiot. Come on, we nee-" Chie doesn't finish her sentence either before she collapses as well.

"Guys, are you okay? Hey, guys!" Teddie tries shaking Yosuke and Chie, but gets no response from either.

"W-What's going on, Teddie? W-Why aren't t-they waking up?" I ask, trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"I don't know, Sensei. You're the first humans I've met, so I don't know how this world affects you guys," Teddie says, downcast.

Damnit! I promised Izanagi at Mizue's funeral that I would never let something like what happened to her happen ever again, and here I am, with both of my friends unconscious, even after using the revival beads. I really am not cut out to be leader after all.

"Let's g-get them out of here, T-Teddie," I say as I try to lift both Chie and Yosuke up. But how on earth can I get both of them out of the castle when I can barely stand myself? 

"Sensei, I have something that might help. Here," Teddie says as he gives me a weird looking blue ball. "It's called a Goho-m. It can get us out of here, quickly!" Once again, the alien logic this world runs on rears its ugly head. But at this point, I'll take anything if it'll get me out of here. I squeeze the ball, and it shatters, releasing a white light. When I can see again, I'm standing outside the castle, my arms still wrapped around Yosuke and Chie. Teddie is standing a little ways away, staring back at the castle.

"You ready to go back, Sensei?"

I take one last look at the castle. Even though Amagi is still inside there, we're running away with our tails between our legs. This castle has utterly crushed us.

"Yeah, g-get us out of here, Teddie."

()()()()()()()()()()

With Teddie leading the way, I pull Yosuke and Chie back to the entrance, stumbling quite a few times in the process. By the time we make it back to the studio, my breath is harsh and ragged and I'm sweating like a mule. I finally make it to the set of TVs just as I'm about ready to collapse from exhaustion. Looking at the two under my arms, I can't help but realize their weight.

**+'Master, are you well?'**

Angel speaks up, though I get the feeling that most of the other personas have been holding back because of the situation. Now, however, the floodgates have opened.

**%'How could you, Souji! You were willing to die back there! Why would you do something like that? Even though it meant leaving us behind!'**

'Sorry, Pixie. I guess I kinda allowed the fear to overtake me.' What I didn't add, probably didn't need to add, was that in the presence of the Reaper, it didn't even make sense to fight back; I was so clearly outclassed that challenging him would have been beyond pointless.

"Sensei, what are we going to do about Yuki-chan?" Teddie asks worriedly, staring at the still comatose bodies of Yosuke and Chie.

"W-We will return, T-Teddie. We have no c-choice." With that, I push the bodies of Yosuke and Chie through the TV.

()()()()()()()()()()

When I collapse into the storeroom, I find that both Yosuke and Chie are on the floor. However, much to my relief, their chests are rising in time with their breaths. After a quick look around to make sure that nobody is watching, I shake both of them until they begin to stir. Chie is the first to become fully conscious, and stares around in a daze.

"Huh? What...happened? Last thing I remember is talking with the three of you in...Yukiko's castle, and then... Souji, how'd we get here?" Chie asks, still not fully awake.

"Hang on a s-sec. Let's wake up Y-Yosuke first," I reply pointing to the still-sleeping figure of Yosuke.

"Huh? Why's he asleep? Dang it, Yosuke, wake up!" Chie says, before rudely shoving him. That gets him going, as he finally starts stirring. Deep in my heart, I was worried about what I should do if they didn't wake up. Would taking them to a hospital even work? It's not like I could tell the doctor, 'Doc, my friends aren't waking up after taking a trip to a world inside a TV', right?

"Hubuwha? What the heck is going on? Weren't we still inside the castle?" Yosuke says, rubbing his eyes.

"Both of you p-passed out right after I used the r-revival beads on you. After that, I had to d-drag the two of you back to the entrance, and t-then push you through the TV," I say, staring at the calendar on the wall.

"Wow, I didn't realize... thanks, Souji," Chie says, respect in her eyes. Yosuke is staring downcast at the floor.

"So, our big debut ended up being a bust, huh?" Yosuke says, grinning wryly. "What do we do now?"

"We need to go back in!" Chie says, stamping her right foot. To be honest, I don't want to go back in either. After all, am I even qualified to lead them anymore? The only reason we survived was because Margaret intervened. Otherwise...

"Forget it, Chie," Yosuke thankfully plays Devil's Advocate. "We're exhausted, and your legs are shaking. We go back in now, and we're all going to wind up dead. We need to regroup."

"But..." Chie begins, but stops, looking discouraged. Yosuke looks at me, as if expecting me to say something. However, I'm just exhausted as they are. How about somebody consider my feelings in all this? Argh!

"Y-Yosuke's right. For now, it would be b-better to head home and g-get some rest. I'm not s-saying we're a-abandoning Amagi," I answer the question before Chie starts, "but we d-don't stand a chance the way w-we are right now."

"Fine. But we are saving her tomorrow, no matter what!" Chie says, a look of absolute seriousness in her eyes. The three of us nod our heads. After glancing at us for a few more seconds, Chie grabs her bag and leaves the storeroom. Yosuke is about to leave, when I stop him.

"D-Don't forget about the d-date on the calendar, Yosuke. It might be i-important."

Yosuke looks at me, then nods his head. "I'll make sure to ask my old man about it. Hopefully, it's just the company picnic. Alright, I'll give you a call later, man."

After watching him leave, I take a few minutes to gather myself, and then slowly get up. Even if we come back tomorrow, just what are we going to accomplish? If Yosuke had been in charge, or Chie, would things have been different? Am I cut out to lead?

()()()()()()()()()()

Four hours later finds me back at the house, staring at a problem in my Biology textbook. The question is asking something regarding what organelles are going to be found in a plant cell, and not an animal cell, but the information is simply not reaching my brain. All I can think of is the feeling of absolute despair I had when I stared at the Reaper. No matter what Margaret said, I can't believe that I possess the potential she claimed I did. If the Reaper shows up again, and Margaret doesn't save me, doesn't that mean I'm going to die? Besides, how does one even fight death? That's as insane as claiming that you can fight a god!

My thoughts are broken when my cell-phone rings. There's something else that is hanging over me: I still need to repay my uncle for it. I check the caller ID to see that it's Yosuke who is calling. I hope he's got good news.

"Dude, we are in serious trouble! Oh man, this is serious, what the hell do we do?" Somehow, I kinda expected this.

"Y-Yosuke, calm down. What's w-wrong?" I hope it's nothing more serious than him forgetting his homework for class tomorrow.

"Huh? Oh right. Calm down, take deep breaths," I can hear him inhaling and exhaling on the other side. "Alright, listen closely man. I just talked with my father about why the twenty-ninth was circled on the calendar. Okay, you ready for this?" Yosuke asks.

"G-Get on with, Y-Yosuke!"

"Right, right, sorry. Okay, here's the thing. Remember how I told you a while back that dad asked a technician from the manufacturer to come take a look at the TV?" I remember from the first time we went into the TV from the storage room.

"Yeah, w-what about it?"

"Well, the technician's been out here a bunch of times trying to get the TV to work. But they couldn't figure out what was wrong with it. So Dad's sending the TV back to the manufacturer on the twenty-ninth!"

"WHAT?" I scream, instantly regretting it. This isn't funny! We lose the TV, we lose any way of getting back to the studio. It may be impossible to find Teddie even if we could find our way back in. "Yosuke, t-that's two days away! Even if w-we save Amagi, if we c-can't close the case, there may be n-no way o-"

"I know, I know!" Yosuke cuts me off. "I tried telling my father that the TV was important, but he wasn't interested in hearing about it. He says that the manufacturer wants to take a closer look at the circuitry because they've never seen a situation like this before. And Dad also said that the TV was just taking up space without turning a profit... Souji, what do we do?"

To be honest, at that moment, if I hadn't been talking to Yosuke, I would have simply thrown the phone against the wall. It seems that no matter how bleak the situation is, it somehow keeps getting worse. First, Amagi is still inside the castle. Then the Reaper's hanging around, evaluating me, and ready to kill me if I fail to live up to his expectations. Now this? What else is there left to throw at me?

"Souji? Man, you still there?" Yosuke's voice definitely has an edge to it. Looks like I'm not the only one who's getting affected by the stress. I struggle to control my breathing. I'm going to have to carefully decide what I say here.

"Yeah, I-I'm still here. Listen, l-let me think about this, and I'll g-get back to you, o-okay?" If I can't come up with an answer, I'll tell Yosuke to take over as leader.

"Listen, Souji. Thanks for hauling our asses out of there. I don't know what happened, but you really saved us. I don't think I could have done that," Yosuke says.

"D-Don't mention it, Yosuke. I'll t-talk with you in the morning." With that, I hang up, then stare at the phone in my hand. If it hadn't been for the fact that I paid close to ten thousand yen for this phone, I would have launched it out the window. Instead I slump into my sofa, my head in my hands.

'Just what the hell am I supposed to do? This is too much for someone like me!' But with no answer forthcoming, all I could do was stare at the TV on the chest of drawers, sitting there, mocking me with its blank screen. I glance up at the clock to see that the time is close to midnight. Not wanting to be reminded again of our failure to save Amagi, I close my textbooks, and after a groan of frustration, I throw myself into my futon, and try to close my eyes. Hopefully, sleep will take away my problems.

()()()()()()()()()()

Thursday, April 28, 2011

I'm jerked awake by a nightmare that I can no longer fully remember. I glance around the room, trying to get my bearings, and finally calm down when I realize where I am. Staring at the clock once more, I see that it's three in the morning. However, I'm wide awake, and I don't think I'm going to be falling back asleep anytime soon. I get up, hoping to find something that can draw my attention. My eyes are drawn to the 'Man's Life' Book that I had bought from Ms. Igawa. I hadn't read it after I had gotten through the first few chapters.

Picking up the book, I flip the light switch on, and settle into the sofa to try and read some more, hoping that this might help put me back to sleep. I begin reading where I left off. The story continues on, about the meaning behind being a "man," about the courage that comes from standing up, and about the need to take risks. The section ends with a quote:

_To laugh is to risk appearing the fool_

_To weep is to risk appearing sentimental_

_To reach out for another is to risk exposing our true self_

_To place our ideas-our dreams- before the crowd is to risk loss_

_To love is to risk not being loved in return_

_To hope is to risk despair_

_To try is to risk failure_

_To live is to risk dying_

I shut the book and close my eyes. What I read...

**#'What you read is the answer you were looking for, was it not?'**

I open my eyes, startled, only to see my personas standing before me once more. However, the expression on their faces is different. No longer are they stern and unyielding, but a mixture of understanding and...pride?

'What do you mean?'

**&'M'lord, you were ready to give in earlier, were you not?'**

***'However, aspirant, an answer has been given to you.'**

**%'Yeah! No matter how difficult it gets, you can't give in!'**

'...But I almost lost Chie and Yosuke today. How do I know the same thing won't happen again? What if I make a mistake and it costs them instead of me? I'm not a leader! I couldn't lead lemmings off a cliff!'

**+'Master, the only reason you say that is because you understand that the people around you have become important to you.'**

**^'Ahh...What you should have, no, _have _realized is that you took the first step on your journey. But you fell down. Thankfully, someone was there to pull you back up. But what happens when you fall again?'**

'E-Exactly! If I mess up again, there's no guarantee th-'

**'Slime! Slime Slime!'**

**%'Slime says to stop coming up with excuses!'**

'Excuses?'

**#'So you've fallen. But now you've learned a valuable lesson. That this is a risk that comes with stepping forward. If you back away now, there's no guarantee that Yosuke and Chie could succeed without you. They may, no, will go back on their own, even if you say you won't, and this time they may end up dead. Is that what you want?'**

'N-No...'

**&'M'lord, the answer, then, is simple: Learn from what happened today. You were unprepared, and so you were beaten. But you _lived._ And from that, comes the answers you need.'**

***'The first lesson was about the nature of your eyes. What lesson did you learn?'**

What lesson did I learn? I close my eyes, and think back. When I used them on the knight, I had the sensation that no matter what, we couldn't win. But if the Reaper hadn't interfered, wouldn't it have been possible that we might have succeeded? Then...

'My eyes, even if I was not aware, somehow factored in the Reaper's appearance...'

**#'You were subconsciously aware of his presence; you felt it while you were standing outside the castle. Your eyes showed you the truth of the situation with his inclusion. But what else?'**

'I didn't know that Margaret was going to appear. And because she did, the Reaper did not kill me. So, my eyes are not completely infallible. They cannot take into account information that I don't know.'

**%'That's part of your growth, Souji! The world's a lot larger than what one human can possibly understand! Literally everything's possible! And because you struggled, even though your eyes said that you could not win, you managed to last till Margaret came!'**

'So just because my eyes say one thing, it may be that I simply don't know enough. Once I learn more, the situation might, no, _will_ change!'

**'Slime!'**

**#'There's another lesson that you learned from today as well. But it was one that you were unwilling to consider till now.'**

'I thought that the entire castle would be as simple as the first floor. If I had realized how quickly the enemies were getting stronger, then I might have fared better against that knight. Although Yosuke and Chie are capable of only using one persona, their personas are capable of learning several new skills. My weakness is that although I'm able to use several personas, each persona only has a few skills. In other words, for me to get stronger...I'm going to have to use the fusion skills that Igor talked about.'

**+'Master, we are thankful that you consider us so valuable that you would not part with us. But we are the basis of your power. To not use us to the best of your abilities, even if that were to mean fusing us, would be a grave disservice.'**

I think I knew what was happening from the time I set foot in the castle. That I was gradually getting weaker while Yosuke and Chie were getting stronger. But these personas were the ones who gave me the courage needed to step forward. I didn't want to simply cast them aside.

***'Don't look so down, aspirant! This is part of gaining wisdom! By thinking, by understanding, you acquire one part of the knowledge necessary to grasp victory!'**

**#'Don't be so quick to give up going forward, boy. As long as you continue to think, continue to contemplate on what has happened, the road forward will always reveal itself. Do not allow yourself to be deluded by the lies that this world attempts to foist upon you. If you persevere, the World will smile on you.'**

I get up, and tiptoe downstairs to the fridge. I grab a carton of milk, and drink it, staring out of the kitchen window into the inky blackness. Don't be so quick to give up, huh? And here I was, wanting to run away.

"E-Even someone like me can become r-reliable!" Despite my stutter, I feel courage flooding through me. Putting the carton back into the fridge, I clench my fists. Bring your worst, world! I, Souji Seta, will not go down so easily anymore!

()()()()()()()()()()

I wake up to the sound of rain pattering on the windowpanes once more. The forecast is calling for fog to come Friday evening. However, Amagi will be saved before then. I will believe in what my personas said, in the truth of what I read, and make my own path.

After a quick breakfast, I wave goodbye to Nanako, and try to avoid the building puddles of water as I make my way towards school. Despite the conversation the night before, some of my optimism is starting to disappear as the reality of the situation presents itself. We're still facing a deadline of tomorrow regarding the TV, and we're down to two days to save Amagi or we lose her as well. Still, just regretting the way things are playing out isn't going to change anything. If we're going to have a chance to turn this around, we've got to figure out a way to make sure the TV doesn't get shipped back to the manufacturer. Never has so much been required of so few, huh?

As I walk through the school gates, Chie runs up to me, looking worried. She must have been waiting for me.

"Hey, Souji! How you feeling?"

"D-Doing better than I was," I reply, looking at her carefully. She seemed pretty shaken up yesterday, and I want to make sure she's back to full strength. She must have realized what I was doing, as she punches me lightly in the shoulder.

"Don't worry! I'm a hundred percent again. Heh, to be honest, I really wanted to go back into the TV right now and skip class, but I figure trying to go in by myself would probably not be the smartest thing to do, and I'd probably just get yelled at by you and Yosuke...Um, speaking of which, Yosuke said you sounded pretty down on the phone yesterday. Is everything okay?" She asks with a concerned look.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine now. I-I was thinking about how we're u-up against the wall in Amagi's rescue." At this, her face darkens.

"We're going to save her today, though, right? No way are we leaving her in there till tomorrow!"

"I a-agree. There's no need for t-that. I'm c-coming up with a plan." Hopefully, I don't sound overly optimistic. So far, I haven't got much to show for all my thinking. Chie, on the other hand, looks relieved.

"That's our leader! I'll see you after class then. Today, we save Yukiko, no matter what! You can count on me to do whatever you need!" With that, Chie waves her hand and runs to her first class. Still, if she's saying that I can count on her, I have to show that she can count on me as well.

()()()()()()()()()()

As King Moron drones on and on about moral relativism or something along those lines, I stare at the piece of paper in front of me, with the question 'How to protect the TV from being returned to the manufacturer?' on it. The first answer was 'steal it!' though that had been crossed out almost immediately. Even if we were to somehow get it out of the storeroom, it's not like the store employees would just allow three teens to walk out of the store with the TV. Plus, even if no employees stopped us, there had to be cameras around the store, and that could have us arrested.

So, if stealing isn't an option, what about repairing the TV? Two problems with that: First, I have no idea how to fix a TV. I also highly doubt that either Yosuke or Chie know how to, either. Secondly, even if we could find someone who could repair the TV, if Junes turns around and sells it, we're right back to where we started, only this time, we'd have to try and steal the TV from a private residence, which would probably be even worse.

I pull my hair in frustration. No good ideas are coming to me! Yosuke, sitting across the aisle from me, is staring at me with a look of confusion, probably wondering why I'm flipping out in a class where everybody else has essentially tuned King Moron out.

I stare at the paper, as if trying to will the answer to appear. No luck here, either.Wait!

I write down 'buy the TV' and then stare at it. Does this make sense? We wouldn't be breaking any laws, Yosuke's dad would get the profit that he wanted, and we get the TV. Isn't this the perfect scenario? The only questions now would be what the asking price would be, and where would we keep it? But those can wait. I pull out my phone and send a text message to Yosuke, detailing my answer. It only takes a few minutes for a reply.

_Dude, that's brilliant! I've already sent my dad a text. I'll let you know when I get an answer._

Having at least solved one problem, I settle back to think about another issue. By the time we reached the fifth floor, we had been beaten pretty heavily. But without thinking about it, we went through the door into the room with the shadow. If that's how strong something on the fifth floor is, how strong would Amagi's shadow be? And we have no idea what other tricks that thing might pull. We'll need plenty of TaP soda, as well as the boxed lunches that Yosuke brought last time. We're also going to have to proceed more slowly, and reserve our strength as much as possible.

**%'Don't forget about us, Souji! We're your keys to even greater power! For Great Justice!'**

'Pixie, I don't even know what that means.'

**%'Awww! It sounded cool when I thought it up!'**

The last key, of course, is my personas. Igor talked about fusing them, but I'm going to have to carefully consider how best to draw out their power. And then, all we can do is fight as hard as we can, and get as strong as we can, before we reach the final floor.

'I'm not forgetting anything, am I?'

**#'That's the sign of a good leader. Never assume that you have prepared for every contingency, and always have a backup plan in place.'**

'I'm shocked. That almost sounded like a compliment, coming from you.'

Izanagi doesn't reply, but I can sense him smirking. My phone buzzes, and I check to see what Yosuke's dad replied with.

_S, not looking good. Dad wanted to know y I was txting him in class. Thanks 4 that! Dad's not sure y we would want a broken TV. Still, he's willing to sell it to us for, get this, 90,000!_

I barely restrain myself from jumping out of my seat and screaming in shock. Ninety-thousand? How on earth are we going to raise that kind of cash by tomorrow? I ask Yosuke this question, hoping for at least some good news.

_Yeah, bout that. D says he's willing to wait 1 more week. After that, we're screwed._

I send a reply, telling Yosuke we'll talk after class. With that, I close my eyes, and think. That gives us until the sixth of May to come up with the money. At least we've got some breathing room. For now, we can focus on rescuing Amagi.

"Well, well, lookie what we have here. Some punk who thinks my class is so pathetic that he can sleep right through it. Alright asshole, here's a question: What was Herodotus' argument regarding belief structures?"

I jerk my eyes open, only to stare into the bucktoothed mug of King Moron. And just when things were going so well for me...

()()()()()()()()()()

"Oh man, you should have seen the look on your face when King Moron called on you!" Yosuke and Chie are laughing their heads off as we leave the classroom. Personally, I don't find it so funny when that idiot gets to call you trash to your face, and you have no response because he caught you flat-footed.

"Y-Yeah, very funny," I sigh, wanting to forget that whole episode.

"Ah, don't worry. I'm sure that deep down, King Moron actually likes you, and this is just his way of expressing that," Chie says, while Yosuke breaks into a new laugh.

**%'Hahaha! That was pretty funny!'**

'Don't you start, Pixie!'

"Anyway, we're almost out of time," Yosuke begins, and the light hearted atmosphere disappears. "We've got to save her today, no matter what. I don't want to risk waiting until tomorrow. We don't know when the fog will actually lift, and I really don't want to be there when that happens. So, fearless leader, what's the plan?" They both look at me. Time to act like a leader.

"W-We went in too care-free yesterday. Just getting s-stronger out here doesn't t-translate to strength in the TV w-world. So, t-today, we're going to go s-slower, and make sure we stay h-healed as much as possible. When we get to J-Junes, you g-guys get as much TaP soda and lunch-boxes as you can. Then meet me i-inside. Got it?"

From the looks on their faces, it's clear they want to know why I need to go in first, but they refrain from asking, thankfully. With that, we catch the bus to Junes.

()()()()()()()()()()

After making sure nobody was watching, I drop my bag in the storeroom, then jump through the TV, landing in the studio. I glance around, but notice that Teddie isn't anywhere to be found. This actually makes it easier for me. I stride over to the Velvet Room door, and following a deep breath, open it.

After a brief moment of nausea, I open my eyes to find myself once more in the limousine. Igor and Margaret are seated in their usual places, though Igor's eyes are even sharper than normal, if that is possible. Moving his hands, he begins.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. Much has changed since yesterday. My assistant has already informed me of what has transpired. Please be aware that as a general rule, we will not interfere in your journey actively. Our role is to simply provide you with one set of tools needed to assist you. Now, how can I be of service?" He finishes, resting his head on his hands.

"I-I'm going to need stronger personas. I've r-really grown attached to these guys, but..." here I find myself hesitating. On some level, it feels like I'm abandoning them because they aren't strong enough anymore.

**#'Don't falter. This is your decision. Once you make it, take pride in it, especially if it will allow you to reach your goal. Besides, fate might have it that we shall meet again. Allow me to say one thing, though.'** Here Izanagi seems to take a breath. **'You've come a long way since the first time we've met. It's been an honor, Souji.'**

'Sou-' That's the first time that Izanagi has ever called me by my first name. I try to choke down the tears that are welling up, but do a poor job of it. Igor smiles, then continues.

"Very well. There are two types of fusion you can perform: normal, and triangle. As you continue along your journey, you may find that other options become available to you. Be aware that the personas you create become stronger based on the power of your social links, and that they can inherit abilities and skills that your current personas have. Now, shall we begin?"

I stare at the chart that appears on the table in front of Igor. Apparently, I can mix and match any of my personas to create new ones. Names like Cu Sith, Clotho, and Eligor jump out. The list is mind-blowing.

"All these p-personas sleep within me?" Igor chuckles.

"Naturally. This is the true power of the Wild Card. That which holds nothing, can also hold an infinite number. Of course, as you gain in strength, you will find even greater personas awaiting. This is simply your first step."

()()()()()()()()()()

After Margaret explains the process of registering, and the fact that I can withdraw stored personas anytime I want (for a fee), I begin the process of fusing. The first one I find is Archangel, a persona created from Izanagi, Pixie and Ukobach. Though I have no regrets seeing Ukobach leave, Pixie has become something like my eternal cheerleader. Pixie sees this.

**%'Don't worry, Souji! You'll see your Big Sis again! I promise!'**

'Thanks, Pixie.'

**#'Boy, let me leave you with one last piece of advice.'**

'Yeah?'

**#'Nestis... Look after her. You are not the only one who is struggling with pain. But be careful. Last time, you were able to prevent her from rampaging out of control. There will not be a second time.'**

'...Got it. And Izanagi? Thanks.'

I look up, and then nod to Igor. With a swipe of his hand, three cards appear on the table. One has Izanagi, one has Pixie, and one has Ukobach. A strange pattern emerges underneath them, and then in a flash of light, they disappear, leaving me feeling emptier. But standing in front of me is another persona, a male wearing armor, with large white wings and what looks like a rapier.

**#'I am Archangel! He who shall guide you to Victory! Let nothing stand in our way!'**

'Good to meet you too, Archangel.'

Staring back down at the chart, I see that Apsaras can be used in two different fusions. I remember what Margaret said about summoning personas from the compendium. Crying inside over the lost money, I start the next fusion, of Slime and Apsaras.

**'Slime! Slime Slime!'**

**&'M'lord, Slime thanks you for caring for her. And I too, thank you for everything. Stay well.'**

'Thanks, both of you.'

Once more, a flash of light, and a horse, standing upright, appears before me. His black mane, anthropomorphic hands and demonic aura are exposed as he reels to face me.

**%'I am Orobas! He who knows what is and what will be. Let us be on our way.'**

Finally, I fuse Sandman and Angel.

**^'Ahh...It's been enjoyable, child. I will be watching to make sure you do not lose track of your path!'**

**+'Thank you again, Master. I hope my wings shall give you strength.'**

'Yeah.' A flash of light later, and a winged fairy, looking remarkably like Pixie, appears.

**^'Hiya! I'm Sylph! We're going to have a _whole _ lot of fun together!'**

Taking a final look at the personas within me, I see one last possible fusion. Summoning both Sandman and Apsaras, I fuse them together.

**'Bark! Bark Bark!'**

**^'Cu Sith says hi! He loves to take long walks and sleep when he isn't being summoned!'**

Great. The more things change, the more they stay the same, huh? Just as I'm about ready to finish, I glance down at the possible fusions for Nestis. However, not a single one is compatible with her. Further, just from my basic understanding of how Igor's fusion system works, I shouldn't even be able to summon her at all. Her power is simply that immense. How is this possible?

I shake my head. I've got enough to worry about right now, without having to consider what secrets Nestis is hiding.

"Thanks. I-I'm done. And Margaret? T-Thanks for saving me." Margaret smiles warmly in response.

"Think nothing of it. I look forward to your journey. We wish you the best of luck."

With that, the limousine fades away, and I'm once more standing in the studio. Just as I turn around, Yosuke and Chie appear, landing perfectly this time, with bags of food and drink. Just as I'm about to walk towards them, Teddie waddles up out of the fog.

"Sensei! Guys! You're okay! Oh, I was so beary worried!"

"That's enough of you, bear," Yosuke sighs, before turning to me. "Huh, you look different from before we came to Junes. Got something up your sleeve?" Chie is watching intently as well.

"Yeah. This time, we save h-her. You guys ready?"

"You better believe it!" Chie responds. Yosuke simply grins, before slinging his bags over his shoulder.

"Then let's go." Hang on Amagi. We're coming for you!

End Chapter 33

**A/N: And so we bid adieu to some friends we've made, and say hello to some more. We're in the final stretch, and Yukiko will hopefully be saved soon. As always, feel free to drop a review, as it lets me know what you guys like, don't like, and how I can improve.  
**

**Till next time!**


	35. Chapter 34: Caged Bird

**Key**

**#... Archangel**

**$... Nestis**

**%... Sylph**

**^... Orobas**

**&... Nata Taishi**

*... **Omoikane**

**+... Lilim**

**=... Valkyrie**

**\ …... Forneus**

Chapter 34: Breaking Chains

Thursday, April 28th, 2011

As we're approaching Amagi's castle once more, Teddie waddles up next to me. "Sensei, I didn't get a chance last time, but I found this in the castle after you left," and he hands me a glass key. I turn it over in my hands, and notice that it's fairly intricately carved. "I think it's for that locked door Chie-chan couldn't open before," he finishes.

"T-Thanks, Teddie," I reply as I pocket the key. The Reaper's presence, that ominous feeling that I felt yesterday, is gone. Looks like we finally have a clear shot of finding Amagi once and for all. I turn to the other two to see Chie doing warm-up stretches, and Yosuke twirling his daggers.

"Alright, leader, what's the plan? We go in there and bust stuff up?" Yosuke asks with a small smile.

"Yeah! We stop for nothing! We get to Yukiko as quickly as possible," Chie answers, stamping her feet in impatience. They both are surprised when I shake my head.

"I-I've been trying to understand this world, and just w-why we struggled so much w-with that knight. And I think I've f-finally found a similar scenario," I begin.

"Yeah? What's that?" Yosuke asks.

"When w-we came here yesterday, we w-were just moving as f-fast as we could to get t-to the top of the castle. When we r-ran into that shadow, w-we weren't ready for it. If it h-hadn't been for us drinking the sodas, we wouldn't have lasted t-ten seconds," I begin. The other two are paying close attention. "I think it was b-because the fights against both of your s-shadows, as well as the ease with w-which we took care of the beginning s-shadows, let us get o-overconfident."

"So, what you're saying," Yosuke begins, "Is that this is sorta like an RPG, and that we should have grinded our levels till we could whup up on the shadows, huh?" he says, twirling a dagger in his right hand.

"Huh, training in order to be victorious. Ooh, this is just like my favorite kung-fu movie, 'Enter the Dragon's Chamber'! In that mov-" Chie doesn't get a chance to finish what she was going to say.

"Okay, okay. We let you start talking about your movies, and we'll never even get started!" Yosuke says, shushing Chie.

"Fine, I'll just talk about it some other time then," Chie sulks. "So, how do we know when we're strong enough to save Yukiko?"

"The s-size of the shadows," I answer, "The s-smaller the shadows are, the w-weaker they are. When we get t-to the top, we fight t-till the s-shadows shrink, and t-then we save A-Amagi once and for all."

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about!" Yosuke laughs. "We've got our game plan! Now let's get to it!"

"Still, it's going to suck starting from the beginning again," Chie begins, looking at the portal that will take us into the castle. She's got a point. Even if we could avoid all the shadows on the lower floors, we'd still have a long way to climb.

'Worry not, my fur-riends!" Teddie begins, "using a Goho-M means we return to where it was used! You guys can get back to the floor you were on yesterday!"

"Really? That's awesome! Just one question," Yosuke replies, scratching his head. "What the heck is a Goho-M?"

"Alright. Everybody ready? Then let's do this!" Chie yells, ignoring Yosuke's question. The four of us charge into the castle.

()()()()()()()()()()

Sure enough, Teddie was right, and we find ourselves once more on the fifth floor. We cautiously move forward, hoping to avoid any of the annoying warp points from yesterday, but the floor seems normal. Apart from a few shadows, there's no sign of either the knight or the Reaper.

"Huh, guess we really did beat that thing after all," Chie says after we take care of a couple of magic hands that were in the same room as the knight. "Well, that just makes our job easier, right?"

"Yup. Still, let's be careful as we continue to climb. No point in getting overconfident!" Yosuke responds. "But no matter how many times I see it, I still don't get why these shadows keep dropping hundred yen coins."

"Why, can you eat them?" Teddie asks, staring at the coins greedily.

"Ah! No! Down, bear!" Yosuke hurriedly scoops up the coins, before handing them over to me. When this is over, I should swing over to Daidara's. There's quite a few shadow parts that he might be able to make into new gear. The hammer that I found from the Burner is still bothering me, as well.

Shaking my head, I signal to the others that it's time to move on. The glass key that Teddie gave me fits perfectly into the locked door that we ran into yesterday, and vanishes as the door opens.

"Alright! Onwards and upwards!" Chie says as she throws a kick towards the staircase. With that, we head up to the sixth floor.

As we step into the hallway, I hear a set of voices speaking from somewhere.

"_In other words, she's a manager who's still in high school. Now that has a nice ring to it...Let's see if we can interview her. Excuse me!_" A male voice is talking, though I don't recognize it.

"_Shut up!"_ That voice is most definitely Amagi's. Still, I've never heard her sound so angry before. The other voice continues on, seemingly oblivious.

"_Someday though,..That aside, wow! You're looking gorgeous in that kimono. You must have a lot of male visitors." _What on earth is this? Did somebody actually say this?

"_Leave me alone! I'm sick of everything! I'm sick of it!" _Amagi again. I wonder, are those her true words? Teddie seems as confused as I do.

"I don't get what's going on with all those voices, but I can sense that we're getting closer. Hang in there!"

"Hey, I think I remember the male voice. It was that creepy interviewer for that travel show, wasn't it?" Yosuke asks as he looks around.

"Ugh, don't remind me. The company wouldn't leave Yukiko's parents alone, pestering them for days about doing the interview. And the guy they sent was a real creep. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was hitting on Yukiko. Man, I was this close to punting him through a wall," Chie says disgustedly.

As we continue down the hallway, I'm blindsided by a shadow that I didn't see coming. It launches an attack. Before I know what's happening, I'm pushed aside, and I can only watch in horror as Yosuke takes the hit in my place.

"Y-Yosuke, you alright?"

"Yeah, man, wasn't even a scratch!" Yosuke responds, smiling rather viciously. "In any case, this shadow's got some guts, trying to launch a sneak attack."

I turn to the shadow in question. It's... a table? With some sort of spinning knives floating above it.

"What is this thing? Oh well, who cares. Come Tomoe! Bufu!" Chie cries as her persona launches an attack. The ice hits, but nothing happens.

"Huh?"

"Let me t-try. Omoikane, Zio!" I yell. Omoikane appears, his creepy eyeballs floating around the brain, and a lightning bolt strikes the table, but once again, it harmlessly bounces off.

"Sensei! That shadow only has a specific weakness. All other attacks won't hurt it!" Teddie cries from his corner. Couldn't you have told me that sooner?

"A specific weakness, huh? Alright then, Jirayia, Garu!" Yosuke cries. His persona appears, and a green blast of wind flares upwards through the table, destroying it.

"Oh yeah! Who's the man?" Yosuke crows as he does his victory dance.

"Don't get so cocky, Yosuke." Chie says, but has a smile on her face. "Teddie, will you remember that it's weak to wind in case we come across anymore of those table things?"

"You got it!" Teddie says, waving a paw in the air. Just as I'm about to move on, the world pauses once more, and a set of tarot cards appear before me. Of course, since I fused all my previous persona, I know have space to hold more. The cards start spinning, and I reach out to one that has a figure of what looks like a person standing atop two balls of fire.

**&'I'm the great Nata Taishi! No one can keep up with my speed. Let's leave all the rest in our dust! YAHAHAHAHA!'**

'Uh...pleasure to meet you too, Nata Taishi?' Well, at least he's got spirit, right?

"Yo, Souji, what's the hold-up? You ready?" Yosuke asks. I must have been standing with my eyes closed.

"S-Sorry, Yosuke. Let's go."

()()()()()()()()()()

In short order, I acquire Valkyrie, a woman riding atop a horse, and Forneus, which looks like a manta-ray with a crown on his head. Once again, my head is starting to get a little loud.

**\'Hmph! I was expecting better housing than this. Truly, I must have fallen to take up residence in a place such as this.'** Forenus grumbles.

**='A true warrior cares not where he lays his head, churl. All that matters is gaining glory on the field of battle.'** Valkyrie's voice is melodious, but has a sharp edge to it.

**^'I assure you, good sir and ma'am, that while it may seem like our young fool here has few redeeming values, I can vouch for the fact that misfortune follows him so close it breathes down his neck. His journey is one that you will enjoy.'**

Ah, and here I almost forgot what it felt like to be verbally abused by my personas. Good to see that these new ones are keeping pace. I'd hate to think I might be allowed to build some self-esteem.

"You alright there, Souji? Your eyes are twitching," Chie asks with concern.

"It's n-nothing. Let's keep moving," I respond. I don't need everyone else to think I'm crazy.

The three of us continue forward, with me doing my best to ignore the commentary inside my head. We round a corner, and collide with another shadow, that breaks apart to reveal four shadows that look like beetles.

"Teddie, what's their weakness?" Yosuke asks as he spreads out.

"I don't know! I've never seen these guys before!" Teddie responds as he cowers in a corner.

"Useful as always," Chie complains, "Oh well. Tomoe, try Bufu!" Chie's persona appears, and a block of ice smashes down on one of the beetles, flipping it over. "Alright guys, it looks like these are weak to ice! Watch and learn!" In short order, Chie has all four beetles flipped, and we wipe them out in an all-out attack. As we're getting ready to leave, another set of cards appears. It seems like I still have some room. With a little trepidation, I reach out. The tarot card I pull has what appears to be a female wearing a swimsuit with wings.

**+'Hiya! I'm, like, Lilim. It's sooo good to meet you. We're going to be bestest friends!'**

**$'I refuse to remain in the same space as this air-headed bimbo!' **Nestis makes it perfectly clear where she stands on this issue. I'm not getting involved. Let the personas figure it out for themselves.

Chie and Yosuke have already started to move, me trailing behind. Around another corner, we run into some more beetles.

"Chie, these are all yours," Yosuke chuckles, expecting Chie to put on a show. Instead, she scratches her head a little sheepishly.

"Uh...about that. I'm sorta out of juice. Tehe?" she says, trying to make a cute gesture. Yosuke groans.

"Tell us that sooner!" I don't let him continue. Time for me to test out the personas I've acquired.

_"_C-Come forth, Forneus! Bufu!"

The manta-ray appears, and after a quick spin, launches an ice crystal. I focus intently on finishing off the rest of the shadows. After I'm done, Chie and Yosuke walk over.

"Wow, you've got another one? Damn!" Yosuke is laughing. "Wait, I remember you had personas like Izanagi and Pixie. Whatever happened to them?" Yosuke asks. Honestly, I don't really want to go into the specifics of the Velvet Room. One, because we don't have the time, and two, because it doesn't even make sense to me: a space that exists between dream and reality? What does that even mean?

"U-Um, basically, once my personas get s-strong enough, they transform into o-other personas?" Wow, that sounds like such a lame excuse. That's the best I could come up with?

"Oh, so that's how it works. Man, you just keep pulling surprises out of your hat," Chie says, nodding. Wait, they bought that?

**'Bark! Bark Bark!'**

'What did he say?'

**+'Like, I think he said that only fools listen to a fool.'**

'Thanks, Cu Sith.'

"Huh. I wonder if that'll happen to ours? But seriously, Chie, if you didn't have enough spiritual power before the fight, why didn't you tell us? That could have been dangerous if Souji had run out as well!" Yosuke says, before turning to Teddie. "Hey Teddie, think there's some way for us to know what our health and spiritual power are? It'd be good to know so that we don't waste healing spells." Teddie thinks about it for a second.

"Hmm. I'm not sure, but I think that if you want to see them, just think really, really hard, and they should appear!"

Well, nothing else in this world has made sense. Why should this? I close my eyes, and try to visualize a number for all three of us, so that I can plan more effectively. If I'm going to carry the title of leader, I can't half-ass my responsibilities. I gave my word to Izanagi, after all.

I open my eyes, and then rub them in amazement when I see two bars floating above Yosuke and Chie's heads. The bottom bar is empty for Chie, which I take to mean that she has run out of spiritual power. This is unbelievable! I have to test this.

"Chie, can you drink a TaP for me?" She looks at me, but complies, finishing off a can. Sure enough, the lower bar increases by a small amount.

"S-So that's how it works," I mutter. Yosuke looks at me funny.

"You got something there, partner?" I look at him. His lower bar is approximately half-full. From that, I conclude that Yosuke and I have more fuel when it comes to casting spells, since the three of us had been using them fairly equally. Chie, on the other hand, seems to have more health than the either of us. Perhaps it's all her training?

"D-Don't worry about it. L-Let's keep moving forward. The sooner we save A-Amagi, the better."

()()()()()()()()()()()

As we continue to move across the floor, I slowly start to grasp the basics behind the fighting. The goal is to strike they enemy's weaknesses, and then finish it off with an all out attack. The trick is to balance the attacks that each of us use. Use too much spiritual power, and you have no choice but to burn through a lot of TaP cans. We've already used nearly half of the cans we've brought with us, and we're still on the sixth floor.

"Ugh. Never thought I'd say this, but this really starts to destroy your taste-buds after a while, doesn't it?" Yosuke jokes as he finishes off another can.

"Yeah, I know. I wonder if any other brand works? I mean, it should right? How about Quelorie Magic? You know, the one that Risette is sponsoring? I bet you'd like that, huh Yosuke?" Chie says with a grin.

"Haha. I'm not that stupid, thank you." Yosuke responds, "after all, I'm not like someone who went out and bought a bunch of nunchucks because they were featured on in a Hong-Kong flick by a Bruce Lee look-alike, then never used them again."

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm not the one who went out and covered my walls withs posters of that idol Sayako when I was sixteen just because she shook my hand once at Junes!" Chie retorts. The two of them look like they're ready to go at it. What is it between the two of them, anyway?

**%'Aren't they just so much fun? I could watch them for hours!'**

**+'Like, are these guys stupid, or something?'**

The fact that my personas are laughing at the two of them causes me to chuckle a little, something the two of them pick up on. They immediately swivel to me. In an attempt to prevent this little sideshow from going any further, I clear my throat, and begin walking.

"Hey! Don't run away from us like that! Explain yourself, Souji!" Chie yells to my retreating back. Damnit, and I was so close to getting away!

()()()()()()()()()()

As we step onto the seventh floor, Amagi's voice speaks from everywhere. The four of us stiffen up as we hear it.

"_Hasn't my Prince come yet? My dear Prince...Please hurry and take me away! Somewhere...To a world where no one knows me..."_

Teddie sniffs the air. "She's close! It's just beyond here!"

Chie smacks her hand into her palm. "Alright! We're almost there. And the shadows look smaller than the ones before. We can do this!" With renewed courage, the three of us start walking down the corridor. Teddie, who went a little way ahead, comes running back.

"Be careful, sensei! There's a really powerful shadow up ahead!"

"Damnit, already? Is it like the one from yesterday?" Yosuke asks, his daggers drawn.

"I don't know. But I can tell it's strong. Be careful!" Teddie says, before sliding behind me. The three of us look at each other and nod, then continue moving. I peek around the corner, to see a massive shadow that isn't black, like the others, but red.

"T-Teddie, is that how you tell that it's strong? B-Because it's red?" I ask, and Teddie nods his head in reply.

"Alright. Let's b-be careful. We don't have a c-choice but to fight it, since it is s-standing in our way. Let's go," and with that, I charge the shadow, the other two right behind me.

As I swing my blade, the shadow splits into two. I freeze when I realize that the shadows are the same as the knight from the day before.

**#'Why are you hesitating? I am your wings and your sword! So long as you are righteous, you cannot lose!'**

'Thanks, Archangel.'

I drop into my stance, and observe the two of them. The shadows are still stunned from when I connected with the larger one, giving me a second to think. What's the easiest way to win?

**='A true warrior utilizes all the tools at his disposal. Have you truly examined all the abilities that we can offer you?'**

These new personas sure have no hesitation when it comes to speaking their minds, huh? But what does Valkyrie mean? I close my eyes, and try to visualize the skills that my personas have. As I focus on Archangel, I notice that he has inherited Rakunda from Izanagi. However, he also has another skill, Hama. A light based skill?

"Archangel! HAMA!"

Archangel appears behind me, and with a wave of his sword, a set of white inscriptions appear around one of the shadows. With a flash, the markings disappear, and the knight along with it. This is similar to the attack that the Reaper used yesterday!

"Way to go, Sensei! That shadow is weak to light! Go again!"

"Once more! Archangel, HAMA!"

The other shadow disappears in a glow of white. Unbelievable. To think that there was such a crazy ability. If it works all the time, couldn't I just use that? The other two are standing there in a similar state of surprise. Finally, Yosuke bursts out laughing.

"Where the hell have you been hiding that, Souji? That was crazy! Man, at this rate, you're not even going to need us to save Yukiko-san," he says as he jokingly punches me in the shoulder. Just then, Teddie waddles up to us.

"Unfortunately, Yosuke, that ability only works against shadows weak to light. Otherwise, the shadow will be able to escape from the pattern very easily," Teddie finishes, looking downhearted. Chie listens, then smiles.

"It's not like that's the only attack we have. If it works, then it just makes it easier. So don't look so disappointed," she says, patting him on the head. Teddie simply growls, looking very happy. Yosuke shakes his head.

"Alright, only one more floor to go. Let's get moving." With that, the four of us set off down the hallway.

We continue to fight on the seventh floor, Yosuke and Chie getting stronger, and me getting used to using my personas more effectively. However, despite our best efforts, we are still finishing TaP cans at a significant clip. Although we have found a few soul drops which Teddie says will replenish our spiritual power, I am hesitant to use them. There's no guarantee that the fight itself will finish before we need to recharge. However, the shadows have shrunk significantly, and I can definitely feel that we aren't growing as much as before.

As we finish off another shadow, Yosuke speaks up. "You know, it's great that we have these sodas, but they aren't cheap. Plus, as we get stronger, they're having a smaller and smaller effect. If we can't solve the case with Yukiko-san's rescue, and we need to return to this place..." he doesn't finish his thought.

"It was t-too much to hope that a 'normal' a-answer like this would work for our s-strength. We'll need to find another w-way to do it." I respond. Yet another worry to add to the pile. But Yosuke is right. Unless we find another way to replenish our spiritual power, we'd have to give up each time we run out, making a rescue significantly harder.

**^'Oh? You're actually thinking ahead for once. However, I would advise you for now to focus on your immediate goal. What comes after can be dealt with after.'**

'I suppose you're right. Thanks.'

I slap my face to focus, then look at the other two. Chie takes the words right out of my mouth.

"Don't worry about stuff we can't control. For now, we just need to focus on rescuing Yukiko. And to be honest, I'm really worried about her. So, please Souji, let's save her."

"I suppose. I d-don't think there's anything that we've f-forgotten. Alright, let's head t-to the eighth floor."

"So, it's finally time, huh? Man, I'm getting goosebumps," Yosuke says. Chie just looks at him, and then heads for the staircase.

"What? Was it something I said?" He asks. I give no reply, but follow Chie, and after a sigh, Yosuke and Teddie follow.

()()()()()()()()()()

To be honest, I expected the eighth floor to be some massive hallway filled to the brim with the most powerful shadows we'd ever seen. After all, the boss is always protected by his minions in the movies right? But to my surprise, when we reached the eighth floor, it was a narrow corridor that terminated in a set of double doors. No shadows, no surprises, nothing.

However, my attention is captured by what is floating directly in front of me. On the right side of the corridor is a blue butterfly, shimmering softly. I walk over, and reach out towards it. The butterfly lands on my hand, and instantly, I feel something like encouragement, though the butterfly doesn't speak. But why is it even here?

"Hey partner, what are you doing?" Yosuke asks.

"H-Huh? Can't you guys s-see the butterfly?" I ask. I immediately regret it when the two of them look at me with concern on their faces.

"Um, Souji, are you okay? If you're suffering from a concussion, please tell us. We don't want to run the risk of head injuries," Chie says, looking at me intently.

"U-Um, I was just joking. D-Don't worry about it, guys!" I respond, quickly heading for the door. After a brief pause, the other three join me.

"Teddie, is Yukiko behind this door?" Chie asks. Teddie doesn't even need to sniff to respond.

"Yup, and her shadow is there too. Be careful, it's really strong!"

"Once we open these doors, I imagine it will probably be pretty crazy. Any last ideas, leader?" Yosuke asks. I close my eyes, and think. We can't run in without a plan.

"O-Okay, please tell me what abilities you guys can u-use right now." That should be a good place to start.

"Hmm. Jirayia can use Garu, Bash, Dia, Sukukaja, Dekaja, and Sonic Punch. Man, some of these names are annoying," Yosuke says as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"As for Tomoe, she can use Skewer, Tarukaja, Bufu, Skull Cracker, and Mabufu. Does that help, Souji?" Chie responds, also with her eyes closed.

"Y-Yeah. I've got a pretty g-good idea of what we can do. A-Alright, let's finish the last of the TaP sodas. C-Chie, you drink as m-many as you need."

"Huh? Why Chie?" Yosuke asks, confused.

"I-If my guess is correct, then Amagi's s-shadow should be one that uses f-fire a lot. Which means that i-ice should work well against it."

"Ooh. That makes sense. Nice thinking, Souji!" Yosuke throws up a hand, and we exchange a high-five.

"Alright. Now, if we're ready, let's go." Chie says. After a brief check to make sure my sword is still sharp, the three of us, with Teddie behind us, throw the doors open, and charge in.

The room itself is fairly large, with a massive throne against the far wall. A column of pillars line either side of the hall, with a red carpet extending down the middle. Standing in front of the throne is Amagi's shadow, dressed in the same body-hugging gown from the Midnight Channel. Amagi herself is kneeling at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in a pink kimono. She looks slightly dazed, and also panicky. She doesn't respond when we open the doors and run in. The shadow turns to look at us.

"**Oh? Oooooh, what's this? Three princes are here to see me! My My! Are you the surprise guests who came in late? Awww... I wish I'd gotten a better look at you! My, it's getting crowded here. Why don't you and I go somewhere else...? A land far, far away, where no one knows me. If you're my Prince, you'd take me there, won't you? C'mon, pretty please?"**

"Oooh. Is this 'scoring a hot stud?" Teddie asks, almost as if he's enjoying himself.

"Three princes? Wait, does that include me too?" Chie asks, thoroughly confused.

"Duh! The third one's gotta be me!" Teddie responds, angry. Yosuke just groans.

"I seriously doubt that."

The shadow simply chuckles. "C**hie. Yes, she's my Prince. She always leads the way...Chie's a ****strong Prince...or at least, she WAS**."

"Was?"

"**When it comes down to it, Chie's just not good enough! She can't take me away from here! She can't save me!"**

So Amagi wanted to escape, huh? I guess even those who seem perfect have flaws. Still, isn't that what I wanted as well? After all, the only reason I came here to Tokyo was to run away from my past. I'm snapped back to attention rather quickly.

***'What will you do aspirant? If you allow this to continue, you will have to fight the shadow.'**

**&'So what? If we fight, we fight! And we will win! Why you ask? Because we are the fastest! Nothing can beat us! YAHAHAHAHA!'**

"S-Stop." Amagi speaks up for the first time since we arrived, as she slowly gets to her feet, holding her right arm with her left.

The shadow continues. "**Historic hotel? Manager Training! I'm sick of all these things chaining me down! I never asked to be born here! Everything's decided for me! From how I live, to where I die! I'm so sick of it! To hell with it all!"**

"That's not true..." Amagi shakes her head, trying to rebut the shadow's words.

"**I just want to go somewhere far away, anywhere but here. Someone please take me away...I can't leave here on my own...I'm completely useless. I have no hope if I stay, and no courage to leave...So I sit on my ass hoping that someday my Prince will come! I don't care where we go! Anywhere's fine! As long as it's not here, I don't give a damn! Historical tradition? Pride of the city? What a bunch of bullshit!"**

"How dare you?" Amagi's voice is louder now. It's only a matter of time. Yosuke turns to me.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" I answer him, though I never take my eyes of the shadow.

"It's p-pointless. Right now, Amagi is feeling t-the pressure b-because we're h-here. It was the s-same with you. Just l-let her say what she n-needs to say."

Yosuke's face clouds over when I mention his shadow, but a smile quickly replaces it. "Got it. Let's hope it can put up a good fight. Otherwise, I'll be disappointed!"

"**That's how I really feel. Isn't that right...me?"**

"N-No!" Amagi has finally reached the boiling point. "No! You're not me!"

The shadow starts laughing, as shadows start getting drawn into her. **"Aaah! This feels wonderful! It's building more and more. If this keeps up I'll I'll... ahaha! Ahahaha!"**

Amagi collapses and Teddie quickly runs over to pull her aside. Amagi's shadow disappears, and a massive cage smashes down, attached to the roof by a large chain. The shadow itself has transformed into a massive bird, wearing a crown on its head. A caged bird, huh? Quaint.

"It's all right, Yukiko...Just hang in there! We'll save you!" Chie cries. With that, we draw our weapons and move in.

"**I am a shadow...the true self. Now, my Prince. Why don't we dance and make merry together?"**

"Hang in there, Yukiko...I'm right here for you!" Chie yells, dropping into a stance.

"**Oh really? Then I'll make sure to give you plenty to deal with!"**

**='At last, battle is joined! Valhalla awaits those who achieve glory this day!'**

Fair enough, though I'm not exactly sure what Valhalla actually is. First things first, I have to make sure that Chie is safe.

**\'You would be better off using your Arcana power, boy. You aren't ready to handle this on your own!'**

Forneus is right. No point in taking unnecessary risks.

'I seek to bring out the wisdom that lies behind these eyes, which shall illuminate the path to victory.' Even as I say these words, I feel a tightness in my chest. However, I don't have time to think about it.

"Yosuke, speed Chie up! Chie, focus on attacking the boss! Use Bufu! Orobas, I want Red Wall on Chie!" I command as I start moving. Yosuke and Chie yell out affirmatives.

"Let's do this, Jirayia! Sukukaja!" Yosuke yells, and the ninja appears, creating rings around Chie.

"Tomoe, Bufu!" The yellow leather wearing Persona appears, launching a shard of ice. However, the shadow shows no signs of being weak to ice.

"No dice, Souji! That thing isn't weakened!" Chie yells.

"**Haha! What was that! My prince needs to be much, much stronger! Agi!" **The bird cries, launching an attack against Chie. The fire surrounds her, but Chie steps through it, her face full of fierce determination.

"Nice, Chie! Now let me try! Jirayia, Bash!" Yosuke yells, and Jirayia appears, launching a punch that catches the shadow square in the jaw. The shadow stumbles, but quickly recovers.

**#'The demon is being pressed back! Yet we can still do more! Do not stop until victory is yours!'**

Of course. One of the gifts that Izanagi left behind for me! I can use this to gain an even greater advantage!

"Come forth Archangel! Rakunda!" Archangel appears, and swings his rapier. The concentric circles appear around the shadow, and it seems visibly affected. "Now, Yosuke, Chie, press the attack!"

"**You think this is enough to stop me? Double Fangs!" **The Shadow cries, charging me this time, and striking me with her claws. Though it hurts, I endure.

"Souji, you alright? You're going to pay for that, you turkey! Tomoe, Skullcracker!" Chie cries. Yosuke gets in on the assault, charging directly in with his daggers. The shadow roars, then flaps its wings, launching us all backwards.

"**We're not done yet. Show me this strength of yours!"** The Shadow laughs, then waves her right hand. Out of nowhere, a spotlight appears, and a miniature shadow appears next to Amagi's shadow. **"Now, my prince, let us dance."**

The prince waves his hand, and green light appears around the shadow, visibly removing some of the scars.

"Souji! That damn thing is healing the bird! We have to stop it!" Yosuke is already moving as he's saying this.

**\'Hmph. You are not doing as poorly as I would have expected. Very well. I, Forneus, shall lend you the immense power I wield. Show me that you can surpass this obstacle!'**

Forneus' skills flash in front of me. "Forneus, I call you! Bufu!" The manta-ray appears once more, hurling a block of ice at the new shadow.

"Souji, that isn't going to work! The shadow is-" Chie doesn't finish her sentence because at that moment, the shadow is frozen solid. "How about that? Tomoe, we can't lose to the others! Show them your power! Bufu!" Chie cries, following up my attack. The prince is hit once again, and it starts spinning around, unable to focus.

"Way to go guys! You've made it dizzy! Now's your chance!" Teddie cries from his corner. The three of us nod our heads, and as one, we call out to our personas.

"Jirayia, Sonic Punch!"

"Tomoe, Skull Cracker!"

**='Please, allow me to descend. I shall show you the power of Odin's battle maidens!'** Valkyrie says.

"Valkyrie, Arm Chopper!"

As one, all three of our personas charge in, and smash the shadow, hurtling it backwards. However, it hops back up on its feet, and stumbles back to the larger shadow.

"**How dare you take advantage of my prince! I'll show you! White Wall!" **The bird cries, and a set of lines appear in front of the prince, turning into a shield.

"This is just like with Chie's shadow! Souji, we aren't going to be able to get any cheap shots in anymore!" Yosuke cries.

**+'Like, this is actually pretty interesting. I think I can, like, do something as well. That old guy, what's his name, Izanagi? I think I can do the same thing as him!'**

What's Lilim talking about? Wait a second, now I remember! If I can use that, I should be able to take care of that prince once and for all. But I'll need some time.

"Yosuke, Chie, I need time to pull off what I'm thinking!" I yell at the other two.

"Go for it! We'll cover you!" Yosuke cries. At that second, the prince responds.

"**Terror Voice!" **Streams of what look like black heads shoot out from the prince's hand, and hits Chie. She immediately begins shivering.

"Wh-What's happening? Why has everything gone dark? Where is everybody?" Chie cries, looking around as if she can't see us.

"Chie, snap out of it! Teddie, what the hell just happened?" Yosuke yells. Teddie speaks up from the corner.

"Chie-chan's afraid. If she doesn't recover quickly, then the sha-" he doesn't get a chance to finish, as the shadow bursts out laughing.

"**Aw, and here I thought you were going to save your precious Yukiko. Well, no matter. Suffer my wrath for your impertinence! Shivering Rondo!"**

**^'The girl is in danger! You must protect her!'**

**%'I can help. Use my power! Me Patra can lift her fear!"**

Will I make it in time? Before I can say anything, Yosuke is already tackling Chie to the floor. The bird attacks just a half-second later, missing the place where Chie was before.

"Nice work, Yosuke! Sylph, Me Patra!" I cry. The tiny winged fairy appears, and blows a kiss. I feel a sense of relief flooding me, and it seems to work on Chie as well, as she struggles back to her feet.

"T-Thanks guys. That was a little too close! You damn shadows, I'll show you! Tomoe, Mabufu!" Chie yells, and shards of ice smash down on both shadows.

**+'Um, if you don't focus, like, you won't be able to do this, you know?'**

Lilim's voice snaps me back from the battlefield. Damnit, I don't have a choice. I need to trust the other two can handle things on their own for a bit. I close my eyes and concentrate. Slowly, bit by bit, I can feel power start to surge down the length of the blade. Just a few more seconds...

"Damnit, that stupid shadow just healed the bird again! Souji, if you're going to do something, now would be a good time!" Yosuke yells. Isn't it ready yet?

**+'Like, we're ready to go. Are you ready?'**

'Yes!' Finally, time to test out this ability. Hopefully it'll pay off. If not, I'm in for a world of pain.

"Yosuke, Chie, back off! I got this!" With that, I charge the prince with Lilim appearing behind me as her wings sweep forward. The sword I'm carrying is emitting sparks as I approach it. Only too late does the bird realize what's about to happen.

"**No! I won't let you!"** It cries. Ignoring it, I raise my blade, and strike at the prince.

"Lilim, LIGHTNING BREAK!" I scream, and drive the blade, infused with lightning, straight through the small shadow. Pouring all the power I have into the blade, lightning erupts from inside the shadow, casing vivid patterns of light across the hall. Remembering the pain from when I used this against Yosuke's shadow, I grit my teeth. However, nothing happens, and with a final scream, the prince disappears, and I fall back to the others. My arm is slightly numb, and there are signs that the blade was heated, but it held together. Daidara isn't a fraud after all, huh?

"Damn, that was unbelievable! One hit KO! But you sure you don't want to go with Chidori?" Yosuke says, laughing. Chie just shakes her head, but she's grinning as well. The bird, on the other hand, is furious.

"**My prince! My dear prince! Why...Why won't he come...?" **From the looks of it, she's trying to call him back, but he doesn't return.

"Yeah! One down, only one to go!" Chie cries, and the three of us once more take our stance.

"**You pieces of trash! How dare you do that! I'll show you what true power is like! Mind Charge!"** The shadow cries. Where have I heard that cry before? Oh crap, it was from the Reaper!

**&'So she wants to get serious? She still isn't fast enough for us!' **

**^'Summon me, and I shall protect you! Tell your comrades to stand behind you, for you shall be their shield!'**

"Orobas! Guys, get behind me, and throw up your guard! Whatever it's about to use, it's going to be huge!" The other two look confused for a second, before getting behind me.

"**As if that will protect you! I now sentence you to death! BURN TO ASHES!"** The shadow cries, and a gigantic wall of fire appears, and rushes towards us, burning everything in its path. I close my eyes, hoping that this will somehow protect me. However I feel almost nothing more than a tickling sensation. When I open my eyes, I'm not even singed. Both Yosuke and Chie are okay as well. The shadow seems to be shocked beyond words.

"Wha-What just happened? How come we're fine after that crazy wall of fire?" Chie asks. To be honest, even I'm confused.

**^'Conjurer, you know so little about me? I am Orobas, a Great Duke of Hell, commander of twenty legions! Compared to the flames of the Tyrant, Beelzebub, such a weak flame can't possibly affect me! Now come, let us end this fight!'**

"My persona is resistant to fire! The shadow can't attack me with fire!" I yell.

"Alright. Now that we've got our shield, how 'bout our sword? What's the plan?" Chie asks.

I stare once more at the shadow, which is trying to make sense of what happened. When we fought Chie's shadow, Yosuke and I worked to finish it off. What if we try something similar in this case?

"Yosuke, I want you to use Garu. But instead of just using it once, keep it up, even if starts burning your spiritual reserves. Turn that wind into a hurricane. Chie, once his hurricane is in place, use Bufu, and do the same thing. Keep using it no matter what!"

"Got it!" the other two yell, and then attack.

**'Bark! Bark Bark!'**

'Huh? What did you just say?' Honestly, needing a translator is getting a little annoying.

**''I'm just messing wi' ya, laddie. A' I'm saying is that I wanna be a pairt of this wee shindig in aw, ya ken?'**

'...You can talk?' I'm too floored by the fact that Cu Sith can speak normally to do anything for a second.

**'Are you sure ya wanna just staun aroun, lad?'**

"Cu Sith! Garu!" I yell, with Yosuke calling Jirayia. The two of us launch our attacks. The shadow is stunned by what's happening.

"**W-What are you doing? You think you can stop me? I'll crush you!" **It yells, but the spells we are using are overpowering it, and the wind is getting stronger and stronger.

"Chie, go for it!" I cry, focusing on keeping the wind blowing, though I can feel my reserves being depleted. Chie springs into action.

"Tomoe, Bufu!" And her persona appears. However, this time, the ice shard blends with the wind, and very quickly, the temperature in the room drops drastically, with the two attacks fusing.

"Souji, I'm almost out of juice here!" Yosuke yells. Unfortunately, so am I. Come on! This has to work! One final shriek is all we need before the three of us stop our attacks. The sight that reveals itself when the wind dies down is something else. The bird is completely frozen, looking for all the world like a carved statue made of ice.

"Ha..ha...how about...that?" Yosuke asks, panting for breath. Chie slumps to the floor, equally exhausted. I'm using my sword as a prop, never taking my eyes off the shadow. However, now that I have a chance to catch my breath, I find myself feeling tormented inside. Something about that shadow feels wrong, as if there is a tragedy there that I don't fully understand. Why does my heart hurt so much? I didn't get attacked that badly, did I?

"Guys, be careful! It's not finished yet!" Teddie cries, and the three of us stare, eyes widened, as the ice sculpture starts to melt. With a roar, the remaining ice explodes outwards, and the shadow once more glares at us with malevolent eyes. However, a few seconds later, it is slumping over, clearly exhausted from the fight.

"This thing is tough!" Chie says as she gets back on her feet. Yosuke is also spinning his daggers once more. However, neither of them are in fighting shape anymore. I need to stop this thing once and for all.

"**D-Don't think I'm done yet! Why? Why can't you understand my pain?"** The shadow yells.

***'That is not all there is to it, is there aspirant? There is something you wish to say, no? Then say it, and relieve your heart of its burden!'**

Yes. Now I understand, thanks to what Omoikane just said. I understand why there is this pain, about why I felt like the shadow and I were kindred spirits. Time to end this.

**='Then let us go together. Let us end this fight, with all that we have.'**

I charge, dragging my blade across the ground, sparks flying from the tip. The shadow tries to shield itself with its wings, but I move just a little bit faster.

"Valkyrie, Cleave! Listen, you pathetic shadow! The great thing about cages that we build for ourselves," I yell as I swing the blade over my head, "is that we don't need others to escape them! We, ourselves, have the power to break them if we want to!" With that, I swing the blade down with all my might, slicing the bird from tip to end. With one final cry, the shadow dissolves into nothingness. "So stop crying for your prince, and find him yourself!"

After a clash that felt like it lasted for ages, it was all over. We had finally saved Yukiko Amagi from the TV world.

End Chapter 34

**A/N: And thus, our epic conclusion is reached for Yukiko. One more chapter, and the curtain is closed on Act II! Also, congratulations to Ranma Uzumaki, for the winning name in the "NAME THAT ATTACK!" all the way back in Chapter 11, when Souji first fought Yosuke's shadow (I know, I know, been a while, right?) Special thanks to everybody who put forth a suggestion. Also, special thanks to Kisodata for a certain persona's character traits.**

**Now, with Act II coming to a close, I have a question for you the reviewer: Do you guys want to see the summary changed to reflect what is happening in the Act? Or do you want a single summary for the rest of the story? If you want the latter, then I'm challenging you to step up with a summary that you think is fitting. If there are enough reviews, I'll select one to be the new summary.**

**Finally, I've started grad school, and after a brutal showing on a standardized test, I've come to the conclusion that I'm going to have to prioritize my time. What that means is that if you want chapter updates to happen more quickly, then review! I thrive on reviews! The more of you that review, the faster the updates will come! So please, even if it's just a few lines, drop a review and let me know how I'm doing, what you like, what you don't like. It means a lot.**

**Till Chapter 35, happy reading! **


	36. Chapter 35: Everything Begins Here

**A/N: Really sorry that it took a solid month to get this chapter up. I really meant to get it up sooner. I'll try my best to develop a more balanced schedule going forward. Couple of points though:**

**First of all, thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. You guys are the fuel who keep me going. Secondly, special thanks to everyone who favorited the story. If you like it, drop a review!**

**This finishes off Act II. Together, Acts I and II really form the prologue to this story. It's from here that we'll really be taking off. I hope you enjoy what lies ahead. Also, I've left a poll on my profile page regarding the summary. So far, I've changed it from Act to Act. I'd like your feedback about what you want to see.**

**Finally, in regards to the Anime. I've got mixed feelings about it. For one, I started writing this story in March, and the anime has already caught up with me :(. Secondly, this may be the one anime where I am genuinely looking forward to the english dub. And finally, it feels kinda...flat. Like there isn't enough energy to carry the story forward. Then again, I felt like the cutscenes were the weakest part of it, so...eh. However, any interesting ideas that the anime develops that I think will benefit the story will be used, so we'll see what happens.**

**That's my two cents. And now, the finale to Act II. **

**Key**

**#... Archangel**

**$... Nestis**

**%... Sylph**

**^... Orobas**

**&... Nata Taishi**

*... **Omoikane**

**+... Lilim**

**=... Valkyrie**

**\ …... Forneus**

Chapter 35: Everything Begins Here

Thursday, April 28th, 2011

With one final pitiful cry, the bird disappears, once again taking on the form of it's host, watching silently and saying nothing. I observe it while Chie and Yosuke run over to help Amagi up. Why do these shadows initially become belligerent, challenging their host for the right to replace them, but once beaten, simply stand there and listen?

In any case, Amagi slowly rises to her feet, a little dazed. She's resting one hand on Teddie's head, and another is being held by Chie.

"Yukiko, are you hurt?" Chie's asking her, looking anxious.

"No," Amagi whispered in a barely audible voice, "I'm fine." Despite these words she has yet to raise her head at either us or her shadow, and her eyes are fixated on a non-descript section on the floor. Yosuke and I share a glance, and I nod my head.

"We understand. You're not the only one like that, Yukiko-san. Everyone has something they can't show to other people, or don't want to admit to themselves." Huh. Yosuke can say something good once in a while. Chie, on the other hand, has waterfalls gushing from her eyes.

"Yukiko...I'm sorry. I was so self-centered that...I never understood what you were going through. I'm your friend, and I still...Oh, I'm so sorry. I was always jealous of you, Yukiko. You had everything that I didn't...that jealousy was like a wall, and I was so lonely! I thought I was protecting you, but I wanted you to need me. But it was me who needed you. I can't do anything right on my own. I've caused so much trouble for everyone. If y-you weren't by my side, I-I wouldn't know what to do."

Amagi seems stunned by what Chie says, then thinks. After a long while, she finally nods her head. She starts walking towards her shadow, who hasn't moved and is simply observing her.

"Chie, I never saw the real you either. I was too busy trying to find an easy way out. 'I want to run away.' 'I want someone to save me.' You're right, those feelings are part of me, too. I understand now. You're me."

As she utters these words, the shadow smiles and nods, transforming into a woman wearing what looks like a cheerleading uniform, with red flower petals descending from each arm. At the same time a voice whispers inside my mind.

"_Konohana Sakuya, of the Priestess Arcana. I pledge myself to your service."_

Neither Yosuke's nor Chie's said that. Still, I guess this means that our band has increased to four now, huh? Then again, perhaps Chie will want Amagi to stay on the sidelines. But I suppose that's a discussion for another time. The persona dissipates, transforming into a tarot card like the one the three of use wield. As the tarot card drops into her hands, the blue flames it emits reflect in her eyes before the card disappears. Amagi immediately sags once more, but Chie and Teddie catch her.

"Are you okay?" Chie asks anxiously. Amagi nods her head.

"Yes. You all came to rescue me?" She seems surprised by this fact. Yosuke just grins.

"Well, some of us needed a bit more persuasion, but yeah, we weren't going to leave you in here," he says, deliberately looking away. Amagi seems confused, but nods anyway.

"Thank you," she says, but Chie immediately shushes her.

"Don't even mention it. I'm just so glad you're safe." she says, tears still welling up. With that, Teddie steps in front of Amagi.

"So, who threw you in here?" Amagi seems to be focusing on him for the first time, and is staring in surprise. Just wait till she finds out what's inside the costume.

"Huh? Who are you? Or rather, what are you?" Good question. One we're still trying to figure out.

"I'm Teddie. So who threw you in?" Now, the rest of us are also watching her. Maybe this could be the big reveal.

"I don't know...I think...someone called my name...But my memory's a blur. I can't remember who it was...I'm sorry, um... Teddie," Amagi responds sadly.

"No new clues, huh?"

"That's not necessarily true," Yosuke says, stroking his chin. "At the very least, we now know for sure that someone threw Yukiko-san in."

"Hmm. Then I guess it really wasn't you guys, huh?" Teddie says, looking downcast.

"You little… You still thought it was us?" Yosuke is drawing his daggers. Teddie quickly runs behind me but I simply step out of the way.

"I-I always believed it wasn't you guys!" Teddie starts running as Yosuke chases after him. Amagi lets out a little chuckle before looking at me.

"Um, Souji-san. Thank you. I heard your words at the end. I'm ashamed that I didn't think of that myself," she says softly.

"U-Um, don't w-worry about it. They just k-kinda came out on their o-own. But we s-should be heading back and let you r-rest." Chie nods, and loops an arm under Amagi's to help her walk out. Yosuke, having finished with Teddie, quickly moves to the other side, and together, we head out. Just as I'm about to head down the stairs, something, like a prickle at the back of my neck, makes me stop.

**='Master, I feel something, like a presence.'**

**'****Ay, laddie. It's fremmit, like ill win' blawing o're lown moor****.'**

I look back. The throne room is completely empty. Perhaps it's just nerves? Of course, it's also possible that the Reaper is watching. My body shivers.

"Sensei? Is something wrong?" Teddie asks, as the other three head down the stairs.

"N-No, it's just my i-imagination. Let's go, Teddie."

()()()()()()()()()()

We make it back to the studio without any surprises, and head for the exit. Just as we're about to go through, Teddie speaks up.

"Huh? Wait, you're leaving me here?"

"Leave you? What are you talking about? You live here!" Yosuke says, exasperated. Teddie just lowers his head.

"Y-yeah...but..." I think I understand, though I'll never say it out loud: Teddie's afraid of being left alone.

**$'Do you see yourself in that thing's place, boy?'**

Nestis' question surprises me. Before I have a chance to think it over, Amagi walks over to him, and scratches his head.

"I'm sorry, Teddie. I promise to come again... So be a good boy and wait here until then." Teddie growls in response. Seemingly happy, we wave one more time to him, and then the four of us leave the TV world behind.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Man, I was getting a little worried there. I know we said we were going to save her today," Yosuke says as we leave the storage-room, "but deep down inside, I didn't know if we were going to make it. That Reaper-thing freaked me out." I nod, remembering the fearsome monster who almost finished me off.

"Alright, let's go two by two, guys," Chie says as we reach the door leading to the actual store. "Otherwise, it's going to look kinda weird for all of us to come out at the same time, you know, with Yukiko in a kimono. Let's meet up at the food court."

We nod, and Chie takes Yukiko and heads through the door. After it closes, Yosuke turns to me.

"Well, we've saved Yukiko-san, and that's great. But we've still got a problem about the TV. Now that she doesn't remember what happened to her, we're going to have to come up with the money to buy it. Plus, we need a place to store the thing. What do you think?"

I suppose this is one of the responsibilities of leadership, huh? I'd really like to just say "Yosuke, I'm leaving this up to you!" but I doubt it works like that.

"L-Let's first get Amagi home. A-After that, let's get Chie and b-brainstorm options. It may come down to us h-holding a bake sale." Yosuke thinks about this for a moment.

"That's an excellent idea. I just have one question for you: Do you really think Chie can cook?"

()()()()()()()()()()

After making sure that Amagi was feeling okay, and promising to meet up tomorrow to discuss what to do next, the four of us split up, Chie taking Amagi home, and Yosuke staying behind to stack shelves. I wave goodbye, and head for the bus, still thinking about Yosuke's question.

It's possible, right? Chie should be able to cook, at least on the same level as Nanako, right?

**^'Hahaha!'**

'Huh? What's so funny, Orobas?'

**^'Nothing, nothing, m'lord. All answers shall be revealed in good time.'** However, Orobas cannot hide the underlying mirth in his voice. What exactly does he know? Putting aside the question of whether or not Chie can cook, I instead focus on what to do about the TV. No matter how I look at it, ninety grand is a lot of money, money I just don't have on me. I still need to pay off Uncle's loan for my phone.

**#'Something approaches, exalted one! Beware!'**

I jerk my head at Archangel's warning, only to realize that night has descended, a night so black that I can barely see five meters in front of my eyes. I glance down at my watch, only to find that no numbers are present. A quick check shows my cellphone is also displaying only dashes where the time should be.

"W-What the hell is going on here?"

"Greetings, chosen one. It has been some time since we last spoke."

I spin around, scared witless by the voice that seemed to speak from everywhere.

"Hmmhmm. It seems that you haven't grown as much as I gave you credit for. Do you not have them? Your 'eyes that see the Truth?' With those, such a simple illusion would be easily dismissed." The voice laughs, an old woman's laugh. It sounds vaguely familiar, but for now, I focus on clearing my mind, and forcing my eyes to activate. I feel the power awaken, though the strain makes my eyes water. When I open them again, the darkness is still present, but directly in front of me is a figure I never thought I'd see again: the fortune teller from the first day of university.

"Wonderful, wonderful. It seems as though you have a basic grasp, though fully utilizing them seems difficult. Well, no matter. Would you care to have a seat?" the woman asks, shuffling a deck of cards in her hands.

**+'Be like, very, very careful with her! Old people are like, really dangerous and stuff!'**

***'And something else feels different, aspirant. Are you sure this is the same person you saw before?'**

I swallow, and take the seat across from her, staring down at the cloth that covers the table. The picture in the middle catches my eye. A massive tower stretches into the sky, and a group of warriors stand at the base, staring upward. Beneath them, seemingly unnoticed, a mass of hands stretch out, as if to drag them down into the blackness.

"Well now, after looking at you more closely, I'd say that you have grown quite a bit since our last encounter. This is good. A person who doesn't grow at all as he experiences life is either someone who is unaffected by it, or is too ignorant to understand what he sees. You are neither of those," she begins, as she starts laying cards face down in a cross-like fashion.

"However, simply growing doesn't necessarily mean that you have improved, or that you are reaching the goals you set out for yourself. Growth can come in a number of ways: positive growth, negative growth, or simply growth for growth's sake. Tell me, do you believe in fortune telling?" she stares intently at me, as if this one question carries more weight than the world itself. Thinking back to Igor and what he said, I nod.

"Interesting. I would have thought for certain that you would say no. After all, these are simply cards with pictures drawn on them. How could they possibly understand something as vast and indecipherable as the future? There are a million different possibilities, and only nine thousand, two hundred and forty card combinations. This can't possibly account for all of them, can it? So tell me, child: why do you think they do?"

"I b-believe in fortune t-telling because I have seen, f-first hand, a person's predictions come true."

"I see, I see. So simply because someone claims to see the future, and their future comes true, you accept it all, then? Even the belief that the future cannot be rewritten? That destiny cannot be denied?" she cackles, as she lays down the last card, then looks up.

"Well, perhaps that is not completely fair. After all, you are but a single bird, barely beginning to fly. To ask you about destiny, and whether it can be denied, is perhaps beyond your ken, right now. Then, let us begin revealing your future, which you believe so strongly to be true."

She turns over the first card, revealing a young man carrying a sack on a stick, with the number zero. "The fool, a being who accepts everything as it is, full of greatness and good fortune, merely looking forward to the road ahead, never at what lies at his feet. This is what you are, I suspect."

I'm surprised. Igor and Margaret both made reference to the fool, and it has come up again. Just who is she?

She turns over the next card. It is a picture of two people staring up at a star, as night surrounds them on all sides. "The Star. Despite the darkness, it shines, providing a beacon of hope to those that need it. For you, I suspect that the potential lies within you to inspire others, and encourage them in their time of trial. Perhaps you have already done so."

Me, inspire others? What on earth does she mean?

"Is there something wrong child? Ah, perhaps it's the cards that speak to you. Very well, let us look at this last card," she says as she moves her hand over the last card in the line. She stops, however, and examines the card, before finally staring back at me.

"How interesting. How much do you know about history, child?"

What? What kind of question is that? Let's see, what have I learned from Professor Matsumoto's class?

"G-Gilgamesh was an e-epic about a man who sought i-immortality?" Really? That's all I can think of in this situation?

"Gilgamesh, hmm? An interesting story to be sure. Though I would say that you are not quite fit for Gilgamesh's personality. Perhaps you are more like Arthur, the King of Knights. However, that is not quite what I am asking," at this, she stops and stares at the card on the table once more, before breaking into a grin. I jerk back a little when I realize there is only one tooth in her mouth. She ignores this and continues.

"Allow me to list a set of names for you. From that, tell me what is the connection that binds them together. Let us begin. Alexander the Great, Julius Caesar, Oda Nobunaga, Joan D'Arc, John Fitzgerald Kennedy. Tell me, what is it that they share?"

Who? I didn't recognize any of the names apart from Nobunaga. Wait, was he the one who died before unifying the country? Oh man, I didn't realize there'd be a quiz on this!

"I see. Truly, your world view is lacking. Very well, allow me to explain this to you. The people I just mentioned are historical figures from across the centuries of human history. However, all five of them share a unique characteristic: they shifted the way the world was seen. Each one possessed a personality so powerful, it literally became a force, one that would draw others to them like moths to a flame. Each one then went on to carve their name into history, accomplishing feats that will never be replicated, no matter how much time passes. At their zenith, the world bowed low before them, conquerors of everything in their path." I've completely forgotten about the situation that I'm in. Despite the obvious danger, I am enraptured by her words. Why?

"In many ways, you are similar to them. Though you are only now beginning to grow and develop, in time, you too will show several of the same characteristics as these other figures. Others will gravitate towards you, trusting you, believing in you. To the extent that some of them will even die for you. Such is the power of the fool."

"W-What? I-I don't have any such p-power!"

"Whether you wish it or not, this is your fate, dear child. After all, were you not the one who stated that you believed in fortune telling? But let us set that aside for a moment. There is one other factor that binds all these individuals together. Surely you must have discovered the connection by now, no?" She continues, seemingly oblivious to what I said. I shake my head, and think. What else apart from their conquests make them special? Nobunaga, I'm sure, died, and Caesar died because he was stabbed... no.

"They all died at the height of their greatness, didn't they?" The revelation has left me dazed. The crone chuckles, and turns over the third card, to reveal the grinning face of the skull.

"The final card is Death. Indeed child, at the height of their greatness, each one was struck down. Alexander died because of a disease. Caesar was killed by his closest confidant. Joan was burned at the stake, Nobunaga was forced to commit seppuku and Kennedy was assassinated.. This is the fate of all fools: To achieve greatness, and then die, violently, possibly before their greatest triumph. Such is the fate that awaits you, young man." She stops talking, and simply stares at me.

I'm going to die? Me? It's true that ever since I came to Tokyo, I've come close to dying, more times than I'd like to count, but still. That's-That's insane!

"H-How can I a-avoid it? I d-don't want to die!"

"Even if you do not wish it, Death still reaches out to you," the crone smiles. "In fact, I would dare say that he has already reached out to you once already. There is no denying the ferryman his due. Whether it be sooner or later, all must travel across that river. Besides, do you truly believe that you have the power to deny destiny? Or the power to fight fate? Ah, but it seems that our time together is growing short. Allow me this one last question. Words have always held power. Perhaps the answer to your question can be found here.

"You are in love with the most beautiful girl in the world, the likes of which would make even Helen herself envious. She possesses in vast quantities all the material goods that your heart could desire: wealth, property, jewels. However, if you choose to spend the rest of your life together with her, you will not be happy a single day of your life. Unhappiness and despair shall dog your every step. Even then, would you choose to be with her?" As she finishes speaking, she starts to disappear right in front of my eyes.

"W-Wait! What does t-that mean? How can I f-find the answer from that q-question?" All I hear in response is a laugh. The next second, the sun is shining, birds are chirping in the background, and all around me are people laughing and talking as if nothing had happened. My watch shows the time as a little after five in the afternoon, and my cellphone says the same.

What the hell just happened?

()()()()()()()()()()

To be honest, I'm not exactly sure how I managed to get home. Between the fight with Amagi's shadow, and then the subsequent trip down nightmare lane with that crone, I'm beyond exhausted. All I really want to do is sleep. Then again, her words keep ringing in my ears, both my proclamation of death, and her question. What does that question mean? How do you even answer it? By the time I opened the door, I was ready to start pulling my hair out.

I could smell something nice wafting from the living room. Walking in, I saw that Nanako had already arranged the table. I wonder if something special was happening today. I quickly say hello, and head to my room to drop off my stuff. After a quick wash, I return downstairs, only to find that two more people have arrived: Uncle, and a younger man in his late twenties, early thirties. Clean-shaven, with a sort of harried look to him.

"Oh, you're home," Uncle begins, waving me over. "Allow me to introduce the two of you. This is Tohru Adachi, my partner." The younger man stuck out his hand. Without thinking, I reach out to shake it, and the world pauses. I'm surprised, since I thought that I had brought my eyes under control. However, I'm shocked when I see that Adachi's outline is bathed in purple and black. Nanako and Dojima are bluish, and I'm simply pure white. If it had been any other time, I might have been more curious. For now, I just want to eat dinner and get some rest. I shake his hand, and he grins.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Adachi, the guy who's been your dad's slave since spring." He laughs as he releases his hand.

"I can still work you harder, you know." Uncle looks completely serious about it too. Somehow, I can believe it.

"Haha, good one, Sir! Haha. Oh, I almost forgot! You're friends with Yukiko Amagi, right? They found her safe and sound! Tell all your friends at school!"

I suppose I shouldn't let out that I had something to do with it. Uncle might get suspicious again.

"Um, t-that's good to know. Thanks!" That sounds about right, right?

"Oh, thanks. Wow, someone thanked me for a job well done. I don't know what to say! But this doesn't mean the case is closed, though. We were just questioning Ms. Amagi, but she says she doesn't remember anything that happened while she was missing. And we can't figure out her whereabouts during the missing period, either. It's like she really disappeared. It's all pretty fishy, if you ask me, like there's something else going on." Man, when did they have time to interview her? Still, it looks like Chie must have convinced her not to talk about the TV world. Otherwise, the police might have recommended a psych evaluation. Adachi only stops talking when Uncle cuffs him on the back of his head

"Stop blabbering, dumbass!" Language, Uncle?

"S-Sorry," Adachi seems genuine in his answer.

"Ignore him. He's just spouting some wild fantasy." I hope so, but I better make sure.

"Are the police s-suspecting A-Amagi?" I ask, hoping my voice has remained neutral.

"Don't worry. The police aren't common hayseeds who believe everything they hear. He's just muttering to himself. Don't take it seriously." Uncle says, waving his hand dismissively.

"I'm hungry," Nanako says, clearly wanting to end this conversation. After a glance, the three of us head to the sink to wash our hands. Dinner itself wasn't too bad. It's good to eat with people who actually talk.

()()()()()()()()()()

Friday, April 29th, 2011

Today's Showa Day, but there'll be little time for me to be reflective. I'm going to need a lot of money, which means I'm heading for Igawa Books and Gifts. Shouko said that she's going to need some help arranging the new arrivals. Hopefully, I can earn some money, even if it's just a little. 'Course, Yosuke, Chie, and I have to meet up later to discuss what's next. Since Amagi can't remember what happened, we are still going to need that TV. Yosuke texted me earlier this morning to let me know he had talked things over with Chie, and that we were going to meet up at a place called Aiya's to discuss things. With that, I head to the bookstore, umbrella in hand. I'm a little surprised. I was certain that I was going to have horrible nightmares about the crone from yesterday, but thankfully, I slept like a log.

As I enter the bookstore, I see that it looks a lot cleaner. Usually some of the windows have a little dust in them, and the books have a more aged appearance. However, the store is spotless and the books are neatly stacked. Oh man, I haven't been fired, have I? I really, really need this job. Shouko walks out from the storage-room, and probably guesses from my appearance what I am thinking about.

"Oh, there's no need to be worried, I didn't do this myself. My granddaughter came to visit, and made it clear in no uncertain terms that she would not allow the store to remain dusty, and so she cleaned it up over the last few days. Of course, the books in the store-room still need to be unpacked, so, please, don't feel as though your help isn't needed," she laughs, and heads for the store-room. As I'm about to follow her, I glance down at a book for children, a fairy tale about a witch and an apple. Immediately, the crone, and her question, jump into my head.

**%'Go on, ask her! You know you want to! I mean, that's what older people are for, right? That and mooching off younger people.'**

**#'How discourteous of you. Elders exist in order to gain wisdom from them.'**

**+'Like, are you sure? 'Cause they're all wrinkly and stuff. Plus they smell bad!'**

**$'Every second that you speak feels like a million years of agony. Silence that mouth of yours!'**

I've gotten a lot better since I first gained Izanagi. Before, I would have been driven nuts by these conversations. Now, I can pretend they're just background noise. But perhaps Shouko can provide me with some help.

"Igawa-san, I w-was hoping to ask you a q-question," I begin. She turns around, seemingly surprised.

"Ara, ara. If you're asking me about my three sizes, I'm afraid I'm going to have to answer 'It's a secret.' After all, a woman has to keep some mysteries in order to remain attractive, right?"

...What? Once again, she reads my expression perfectly.

"Honestly, Souji-kun. You have to be more willing to run a little with these jokes. Otherwise, your face will freeze into that frown you have on right now. But for now, let me hear your question. I'll try to answer it to the best of my ability."

I sigh, and then explain the question that the crone posed to me. After I finish, she thinks about it for a moment. "Hmm. I think the answer is only one you can provide. But perhaps I can give you a hint. How many different ways do you think the question can be answered?"

"T-There should be o-only two, right? E-Either I accept that unhappiness, and s-stay with her, or say n-no, and leave, r-right?" Shouko has a sad smile.

"Are you sure? Then let me turn the question around. How do you think the woman in question would feel, if by you staying with her, only unhappiness would result? Wouldn't that be rude to her?"

I don't even have to think to answer that. "Well, t-then the obvious a-answer would be to find s-someone else, right?"

She shakes her head. "I think you're misunderstanding something, Souji-kun. You're answering as if this is a one-sided response. To be together with someone implies that at least on some level, there is a desire from both to bind themselves to the other. If this woman loved you, then what?"

"Oh, t-then that's easy. It would n-never happen, so I d-don't need to worry about it. T-Thanks! I was wasting m-my time thinking about it." So that's the answer. It's a pointless question! Damn that crone! "Okay, I'll g-get to unpacking the b-boxes. Thanks, Igawa-san!" She seems surprised by this response.

"W-Wait! That's not what I was trying t-" but with that, I head into the store-room to get to work. Glad I took care of that problem.

()()()()()()()()()()

Around noon, I say goodbye to Igawa-san, who still seems hung up about something, and head for the meeting spot. Yosuke had told me that during rainy days, Aiya has some type of special, so we would be meeting there to discuss what to do regarding the TV. As I approach the store, I can see the advertisement outside: "Challenge our mighty meat bowl! If you can finish the bowl, it's free! Otherwise, you must pay three thousand. Are you up for the challenge?" I wonder if this is what Yosuke was talking about. Thanks to the money we earned during our fight in Amagi's castle, I have enough, but I'm once again running low on funds.

As I slide open the door, I notice that Yosuke and Chie have already arrived and taken a table. They wave, and I quickly make my way through the ridiculously crowded store to their table. As I slide into my seat, I notice that the entire counter is filled with people, all eating from gigantic bowls. At least two of them look ready to collapse, and the rest seem to be getting there. Yosuke notices what I'm looking at.

"Heh, the challenge that is the meat bowl. Supposedly, it actually connects to the meat dimension, a never-ending supply of meat. I think, like, three people have successfully finished the bowl."

"It's about to become four!" Chie says, looking confident. "I'm going to challenge the bowl today, and finally beat it! Watch out, record." Yosuke just shakes his head.

"She's been saying that for years. How about you, Souji? You going to give it a shot?" Huh. If only three people have ever beaten it, then there doesn't seem to be much hope, huh? Well, I guess I am hungry, and if I eat all of it, I get it for free, right?

"S-Sure, I'll try as well."

"Haha! Two challengers for the meat bowl test. I'm just going to stick with the regular: Tonkatsu ramen." Chie just snorts.

"You're just saying that to cover up!" Here she turns to me. "The reality is that he's almost flat-broke. He's just trying to put on a brave face is all."

"S-Shut up! I know that you're just trying to finish the meat bowl because you spent all your money on old Kung Fu movies, and you're broke as well!" Yosuke and Chie look like they're about to go on a rampage once more. I better get this discussion back on track.

"So, how is A-Amagi doing?" The two immediately stop sniping and turn back to me.

"She's doing a lot better. When I got her back to the hotel, her parents were really, really worried. The cops came out, and I think they asked a lot of questions. I honestly don't think they've stopped treating her as a suspect," Chie says somewhat bitterly. "After that, she went to bed, and woke up about an hour ago. Hopefully, she should be fine by tomorrow."

"Yeah, I remember when I got Jirayia. I felt like crap for the rest of the day," Yosuke says, then looks to the man behind the counter. "Two meat bowls and a Tonkatsu, extra spicy, please! So, hopefully, we'll get a chance to talk with her tomorrow about what happened. But we've got another problem to worry about," he says as he looks at the two of us.

"I heard a little bit about it, but can you explain it to me again?" Chie asks. We begin explaining how Yosuke's father is planning on having the TV sent back, and what it means in case anybody else ends up in the TV world. While we're explaining, the food arrives, and we all dig in. Chie takes a bite, then looks at the two of us.

"So, basically the only way to save the TV is if we buy it ourselves. Your dad can't just give you the TV, Yosuke? I mean, it is just broken down, right?" Yosuke shakes his head.

"I already tried that. If it was something small, like a shirt or something, maybe he would have allowed me to take it. But it's a big ticket item, and the distributor won't send a new one unless we send the old one back. Of course, even if we do get our hands on it, where are we going to leave it? I mean, we're going to have to take it out of Junes. Which means we're also going to have to find a new place to store all the other stuff that goes with our explorations."

I get what he's saying. Moving weapons and armor around in broad daylight would risk drawing the attention of the police, and that's something we can't afford to do. On another note, this meat bowl is insane. It's the same size as any other bowl. Why can't I see the bottom of it?

"Right, but for now, let's just focus on getting the TV. How much is he asking?" Chie asks as she takes another bite. Even she's starting to slow down.

"Ninety thousand, by May third. Gives us barely four days." Yosuke responds, picking at his ramen.

"Then our best bet is going to be split the cost three ways, huh? We really can't ask Yukiko, since she just got out of the TV world, and probably is still confused about a lot of things." Chie says, thinking hard.

"Yeah, but even then. I mean, we're all college-students, right? It's not like we're made of money. I know I said I was saving up for a bike, but my savings come out to twenty-five thousand." Yosuke says, looking downcast.

"Damn. I probably shouldn't have bought those new boots. I thought I might be able to use them in the TV world," Chie begins, "All I have at the moment is another fifteen in my account. Also, I'm not getting paid for at least another two weeks. I could ask my parents, but I don't think they'd be able to help much," Chie said. The two of them look at me. Okay, how much do I have exactly?

"U-Um, between working at the bookstore, and whatever money I g-got from Amagi's c-castle, I think I have about nine thousand. The problem is that I s-still need to pay for my cellphone, plus," and here I pause for a moment, before continuing, "since we d-don't know if anybody else is going to get t-thrown in, we n-need to be able to keep some m-money in reserve for n-new equipment. It's likely the shadows c-could get stronger as t-time goes on." That casts a pall over the conversation, with each of us staring into our bowls, Yosuke's almost empty, mine and Chie's almost full.

"Great," Yosuke says as he slams his fist on the table, "no matter how you look at it, we're almost fifty thousand short. Where the heck are we going to find that kind of money in four days? Without going to the Yakuza, I mean," he says, half laughingly. Fifty thousand, huh?

**\'Hmph, you fool. You aren't thinking of all the possibilities. There is still one place to which you have not turned yet, that has more than enough for your needs.'**

Forneus' words cause me to almost drop my chopsticks. The other two look at me, but I've tuned out the store and everyone in it. The only place that I could think of that would have that kind of money would be... I sigh, then look at them.

"T-There is one place I can think of. B-But, I really don't want to d-do it if I don't have to." I begin, picking at a piece of beef.

"Is it that bad?" Chie says, looking concerned. I nod my head.

"Yeah. I-I'm going to have to ask my grandfather." At this, I shudder.

()()()()()()()()()()

We part ways twenty minutes later. In the end, neither Chie nor I were able to finish the meat bowl, and both ended up having to pay the three thousand yen. Which leaves me even deeper in the hole than before. Though they both seemed to want to ask questions, Yosuke and Chie refrained from asking the obvious: why was I afraid of asking my grandfather for money? The simple answer is he scares me. The long answer would take hours to explain.

I check the time, and it's only two in the afternoon. Perhaps it's time to put my long neglected brain to use and actually do some studying. I hear that studying in the library when it rains really helps your knowledge.

Five hours later, I leave the university campus and head for home. Thankfully, I at least managed to look over my notes, and even read a few chapters from my text books, though I felt like I was about to drown with the amount of work I've been neglecting to do. No wonder so many college students take six years to graduate. Despite their best efforts, there is simply no way to catch up with all the work that the professors pile on!

***'Or perhaps you are simply being lazy and searching for excuses, aspirant.'**

'Geh...'

**='It matters not what the intellect of the person is, all that matters is their will and strength!'**

**^'Hmph. That type of thinking is what leads to people being manipulated by others. Without the intellect to back up your strength, you will always remain a tool of those above you.'**

"I'm home," I say as I open the door to the Dojima residence. The sounds coming from the living room tell me that both Uncle and Nanako are home. The two of them are in the living room, watching the news. I drop my bag at the entrance then head over to see if anything important is on. As I take a seat, the meteorologist is talking.

"Due to the weekend rainfall, clear skies seem unlikely in the area. A thick fog is expected to set in tonight and remain until tomorrow morning, with the heaviest concentration in the Tokyo area. Anyone planning to go out tonight should take care." Uncle looks up with concern.

"More fog, huh...? There's been a lot of that lately. Hopefully it's not a sign of more trouble." As he's saying this, Nanako changes the channel, clearly bored. Uncle looks at her reproachfully. "Ah-ah-ah. What did I say about changing the channel without asking?" Nanako simply ignores him and continues to watch. A commercial comes on, with that annoying jingle.

"Have a great day even during Golden Week at your local Junes! Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!" The commercial ends. Nanako sings the jingle twice before looking at Uncle.

"Dad! They're going to be open during Golden Week!" The excitement in her face can't be denied. "Let's all go somewhere together! Junes! Junes Junes Junes!" Nanako says, doing a little dance. Uncle simply laughs.

"You're sure you want to go to Junes? We can go there anytime," he says as he sees her let out a yawn. "Come on, girl, time for bed. It's late." Nanako nods, and the two of them leave. Well, hopefully I can get some more work done before I go to sleep. Turning off the TV, I head to the fridge to grab some dinner.

()()()()()()()()()()

Ten o'clock finds me sitting at the table, doing some reading. Honestly, even though fog is expected to set in later tonight, why am I, a healthy college student, sitting at my desk reading on a Friday? Shouldn't I be out at a bar, or a club, trying to pick up girls? I snort at the vision of me in my mind, dressed in clothes showing off my belly, trying to pick up women. Perhaps that's what the crone was trying to get at: I'll never have any luck with women no matter what I try. I'm distracted from that train of thought when my cellphone rings.

Picking up, I see that the number is unlisted. I'm fairly certain that Yosuke and Chie, the only two people who should have my cellphone number, come through on Caller ID. Weird.

"H-Hello? Who is this?" In response, all I can hear on the other end of the phone is deep breathing. Is this some type of prank call?

"I-If this is a joke, I-I'm hanging up now!"

"_Good evening_, _Mr. Seta._" The voice on the other side finally speaks. However, the voice is too deep to be a human's. It sounds more like the voice of a robot, or...that's right. It sounds like the technology that criminals use when they are trying to hide their true voice! What the hell is the meaning of this?

"_We have been observing you since your arrival in Tokyo three weeks ago. The work you have done in preventing the deaths of Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, and Yukiko Amagi, as well as the resolution of the threat posed by Fubuki Kiyoshi prove that you are a capable individual, or perhaps, more appropriately, you are an individual with the proper type of power._

"_We will make this plain and simple. As of this moment, Souji Seta, you belong to us."_

End Act II

**A/N: And thus the prologue closes, and our first real antagonists take center stage. The more ****reviews, the faster Act III will start!**

**And on a special note, I'd like to take a moment to thank Lesserpawn for the tireless work he has done since the beginning of this story. He has been an absolute god-send when it came to bouncing off ideas or tightening the script. Sadly, he has to move on now to bigger and better projects, so I wish him all the best. I highly recommend his story, **_**Persona Animum debes mutare non caelum, **_**(Change your disposition, not your sky), which really does a great job of bringing the Persona series to a different place. **

**Till we meet again. **


	37. Chapter 36: Barriers

**Act III Start**

_"I have news."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm pregnant. Also, the clinic confirmed after they did an ultrasound. It's a boy."_

_"That's wonderful! I can't wait to tell my father. The money is sure to be ours now."_

_"It had better. That's the only reason I'm keeping the child."_

**Key**

**#... Archangel**

**$... Nestis**

**%... Sylph**

**^... Orobas**

**&... Nata Taishi**

*... **Omoikane**

**+... Lilim**

**=... Valkyrie**

**\ …... Forneus**

Chapter 36: Barriers

Friday, April 29th, 2011

"_We will make this plain and simple. As of this moment, Souji Seta, you belong to us."_

I belong to them? What on earth are they going on about? More importantly, how the hell do they know about everything that's happened? Even if what happened with Fubuki had occurred in the real world, Yosuke's, Chie's and Amagi's rescues happened inside the TV world.

"W-Who are you? How do y-you know this?"

_"__How we know this information is irrelevant, Mr. Seta. You may not be aware, but there is far more at stake than simply identifying a murderer of two women. We are in need of suitable pawns, and have decided after careful evaluation that you meet our criteria."_

"Pawn? Y-You think I'm a-afraid of you?" Way to go, Souji! Intimidate them with your damn stutter!

_"__Please, Mr. Seta, let us not have to revert to using tired clich____é____s in order to conduct business. We are aware of the existence of personas, as well as the abilities that they can provide. Naturally, we have ____quite a few at our disposal as well. But in case that is not enough to convince you of the nature of our relationship, there is a young girl currently living with you, a Nanako Dojima, correct? She attends Sunshine Elementary School, as a third grader. It would be tragic if something happened to her. Why, I am almost certain that Detective Dojima wouldn't be able to handle the loss of his daughter so soon after the loss of his wife. Wouldn't you agree?"_

My heart stops beating. They know this much and are willing to threaten the daughter of a police officer? Isn't that insane? But what can I do, what do I say?

**='These cowards! How dare they hide behind veils of secrecy, instead of showing themselves on the battlefield!'**

**#'Agreed. They dare threaten the innocent? The Almighty One reserves the darkest circles of hell for filth such as them!'**

**^'Enough. Aspirant, calm down and focus. Right now, we are not in a position to bargain. When one side holds the position of strength, attempting to negotiate is futile.'**

'Then what should I do? They aren't just threatening me, but Nanako and Uncle as well. They're completely unrelated to this!'

**\'The mass of tentacles and brain speaks the truth. In this situation, your only choice of action is to agree. Even though it might seem abhorrent, there is no other path. However, this does not mean that you simply submit! Bide your time, and your opponent will relax his guard.'**

**&'And that is when you strike, and drive them into the ground, forever destroying them! Victory shall be yours! YAHA!'**

My personas are right. What other options are available to me? For now, my primary goal should be to have them focus all their attention on me. Like my personas said, eventually, I will strike back.

_"__Mr. Seta, are you still there? I do not wish to believe that the connection was cut. I would hate to think that we would have to take action so soon, wouldn't you agree?'_

"A-Alright. J-Just don't do anything to Uncle and N-Nanako. I promise to help you however I c-can."

_"__Wonderful, wonderful. I knew that we could come to a mutually beneficial arrangement. Of course, attempting to alert anyone to our presence will result in negative returns for you. I'm sure you're a smart individual and understand the implications, right? Also, we are aware that you are building something of a team. While we invite you to inform the rest of your comrades about us, do remember that at that point, the same conditions that are applicable to you become applicable to them. Well then, I feel that we have had a successful conversation. We will be in touch in the near future to discuss your next course of action."_

The line goes silent, and the only thing I can hear is the sound of my heart thudding in my ears. It's as fast as a bullet train. A slight crack makes me aware that I have been squeezing the phone so hard that the case had begun to snap. I set it down on the table, then stare through the window. An anger that I only felt once before, when I encountered the Burner, has begun to build in my stomach. However, this time, there's nobody I can take it out on. I want to smash something, anything, everything, but if I do, I'll just wake the other two. Instead, I try to close my eyes and focus my thoughts. Honestly though, I should have expected this. Every time something seems to finally be going my way, another roadblock appears in my way.

**%'What'll you do now? Will you tell the others?'**

Sylph speaks without any humor in her voice. The gravity of the situation isn't lost, even on her.

**'Laddie, wou'nt be better to tell 'em? Might be that they can help ye.'**

'No. Bringing the others into this only opens them up to the risk that their families could be targeted as well. There are no guarantees, but this is something I am going to have to shoulder on my own.'

Once again, I'm left facing a scenario where no one can help me. I wonder what Izanagi would say if he were here?

'Did I make a mistake? Did my actions draw these people's attention to me?'

**$'It was not just your actions, child. Do you remember that when you first came here, you were nothing more than a cipher? By choosing to move beyond the world you knew, you revealed yourself to those who would seek to use you for their own ends.'**

'Are you saying that me rescuing Amagi, Chie, and Yosuke was wrong?'

**$'It wasn't that it was wrong. But, they know who you are. They know where you live. They know the people you care about. And they know about us. They even have people like you, perhaps even stronger than you. You have placed yourself in a situation from which you can no longer extract yourself from. Your only choice now, is to do what they say, or others will suffer because your arrogance.'**

**%'Don't listen to her words, Master. It is much better to take action and then deal with the consequences, than to be paralyzed by inaction and allow someone to suffer!'**

**$'Perhaps. But can you honestly say that the situation he is in now is better than if he had done nothing at all? Had he chosen to simply continue living without interfering in the lives of others, he would not be held hostage to the whims of something that he cannot even begin to comprehend.'**

'But what actions, what words, were the cause of all this? I was trying to do the right thing by the girl I let die all those weeks ago. I said what needed to be said to allow the others to accept their shadows. If I hadn't, those fights may have ended with our deaths!'

However, I receive no answer; perhaps there is no answer. I walk over to the window and, drawing back the curtain, stare out into the fog that has moved in. Despite the threat now hanging over my head, I take a little satisfaction in knowing that at least we prevented another body from appearing in the morning, draped over a telephone pole or something. Just as I'm thinking this, the phone rings.

_"__Hey, Souji, it's me, Yosuke. Just wanted to let you know that I just spoke with Chie. She says that Yukiko-san's doing fine. We're planning to meet at her hotel tomorrow to talk things over. Make sure you catch an earlier bus. Thanks to holiday traffic, it'll probably take a lot longer."_

"Thanks, Yosuke. Hey, I w-wanted to ask you something," I begin, but then pause. What can I say here? If I'm not careful, I may let something slip that could put him in danger. Showing concern about your teammates is vital. That's one of the signs of being a true leader, right?

_"__What's up man? Ah, I got it! Women trouble, right? Don't worry, Professor Yosuke is here to help you out with all your problems!"_ I choke back a snort at that, but don't do a good enough job at it.

_"__I heard that. Jeez, can't get no respect from anyone. So, what's eating you?"_

"Do...Do you think w-we did the right thing in rescuing e-everyone?"

Yosuke stays silent for a few moments, as if thinking_. ____"Souji, I know that you didn't want to do this at first. But, you know what? You managed to save me and Chie and Yukiko-san. No matter how you look at it, you're a hero, even if nobody else knows it... Oh yeah, that reminds me! Yukiko-san said the lines you yelled to her shadow, about the cages, were really helpful, like she needed to hear it. Heh, to be honest, I thought it was pretty sweet too, even if they were a little corny."_

A hero, huh? I hadn't thought of that before. While I was in the middle of it, I was doing whatever I could in order to just survive. "Thanks, Yosuke. I'll see you all tomorrow."

___"Sure thing, partner. See you tomorrow."_ Yosuke hangs up, and I stare out the window once more. Thanks to the thick fog, I can clearly see my reflection in the glass. It almost feels like I'm looking at a stranger's face, barely any resemblance at all to the person who first came to this city. But am I looking at a hero's face? Or a man condemned?

'That line was really helpful, huh?'

**$'Are you sure those words were meant for you, child?'**

'What do you mean?'

**$' "The cages that we build can just as easily be broken"...strong words, if they were said with conviction.'**

'What do you mean?'

**$'The real reason why you are plagued by doubt, the true reason you needed to run to that ****boy****, is because you are torn by a deeper fear, are you not? Torn, by the fact that you...are a hypocrite.'**

I stay silent, though I am aware that my fists are starting to clench, my fingernails digging into my skin.

**$'Cages can be broken, this is true. But it not only requires a strength of will to be aware of the cage, but also strength of will to break it. Until now, have you ever been aware of the cage that surrounds you?**

**No.**

**But now that you are aware of your cage, do you desire to break it?**

**No.**

**Why? It's simple. Because you hate yourself.'**

'Shut up.'

**$'You hate the fact that you have been placed into this situation.'**

'Shut up!'

**$'You hate the fact that you have become linked to others, even though you were supposed to avoid that. But most of all, you hate the fact that you might have a chance at redemption. After all, Somebody like you doesn't deserve it, do they? Not after all the failures that you have allowed to happen!'**

"SHUT UP!"

Whether I say those words inside, or yell them to the world, I do not know. All I can hear now is the ringing in my ears, and the blood pounding in my veins. As I slump, my head hitting the window, I have just one question.

"Why does Nestis have to be right?"

()()()()()()()()()()

Saturday, April 30, 2011

I awaken, staring at the ceiling. Dimly, I'm aware of the dreams I had while I slept. Painful dreams, frightening dreams, though in the daylight, they slowly fade away. Struggling out of bed, I'm surprised to see that my phone has two text messages, one from Fubuki.

_"__Hey, senpai. I'm just sending you this text to let you know that things are okay. We should meet some time! :)"_

I'm surprised that she wants to meet. I had thought we had resolved the problems that she was facing during our confrontation, but I suppose there may have been something left unsaid. I send a reply text, telling her that if she wants, we can meet after Golden Week is over. The second text is much more succinct, though with no return address.

_"__We are watching."_

The Organization. Come to think of it, I don't even know by what name to call them. Don't all criminal groups have some type of fancy name? I was shivering; I don't know whether it's from the text or my conversation with Nestis from the previous night. Checking the time, I see that I have about two hours before I need to meet up with the rest. It would probably be a good idea to get dressed and get moving.

()()()()()()()()()()

The Amagi hotel comes into focus as the bus comes to the stop. As before, I'm struck by the size of the building. It has to be at least thirty, maybe even forty stories tall. One of the unique features of the building is that as the building goes up, the hotel narrows, not unlike a pyramid. The outside is covered in a very pretty motif of climbing roses. The glass shines in the sun, making the hotel seem as if it is radiating its own light.

I remember the news referring to the Amagi Hotel as being in a class of its own, having been the destination of choice for everyone from celebrities to foreign dignitaries. It also holds one of the only hot springs in the city, famed for it's skin rejuvenating waters, or something to that effect. And yet, nearly all the pundits agree that after a hundred and fifty years, the hotel itself has fallen on hard times. Rival hotels and global chains have increasingly boxed it out of the upscale clientele it relied on. The hot springs aren't anything special. I wonder if perhaps all of this was what led to Amagi's mother collapsing. It's also possible that this may have been the cause of Amagi's stress.

As I walk through the doors once more, the lobby of the hotel is breath catching. Dressed in a simple T-shirt and jeans, I instantly regret not having come in a three-piece suit. Remembering the instructions Yosuke provided, I walk over to the front desk, and tell the lady behind the counter that I am here to speak with Amagi.

"Ah of course. We were informed that you would be arriving. Would I be right in assuming that you are Seta-sama? Wonderful. If you would please have a seat, I will inform the Amagis that you have arrived."

First time anybody ever gave me that honorific. To be honest, it kind of feels nice. I take a seat and take out my cell-phone. Once more, I check the number that sent the text warning that they are watching me. The number starts with (0041). What prefecture is that? Could I call the number back? Do I dare? I sigh, and put the phone back.

A few moments later, the lady behind the counter walks up. "Seta-sama? If you will please follow me, I will escort you."

"T-Thanks." I stutter, before blushing. Thankfully, it seems like she didn't notice my slip-up, and she leads me to the elevator. Stepping in, I notice the top floor says forty-one. The lady swipes a key card through a slot and then pushes the button marked thirty-six.

"Is this your first time in our hotel?" she asks, looking at me from top to bottom.

"Um, y-yeah." I reply, unsure of where she is going.

"Then, please, allow me to provide a brief background of our fine establishment. As you may be aware, our hotel is one of the oldest in the city, dating from just before the Meiji Revolution. The hotel originally started out as a modest two-story tea-house, but thanks to hard work, the hotel grew tremendously in the years following. During the 1970s, this hotel was expanded from a ten-story hotel to it's current size. The hotel itself has well over three hundred private rooms for our guests, as well as a ballroom that can seat five-hundred people comfortably. Naturally, one of our biggest draws is our world-famous hot-springs, specially sourced that only feeds our hot-springs."

"W-Wow." Really? That's all I can say? Quick, think of something! "U-Um, do the Amagis live here?"

"Actually, yes they do. During the renovations, Amagi-sama decided to move the family into the hotel in order to more effectively oversee operations. The family lives on the thirty-sixth floor, and naturally, it is not accessible to the normal day-to-day guests."

"I see." Huh, that sounds pretty cool. You probably have a great view of the entire city from up there. "U-Um, what about the f-floors above it?"

Almost too fast to see, a shadow appears on the lady's face, but just as quickly disappears. "At this time, the floors above the residence are not in service," she says with a professional smile. It's fairly obvious that any further conversation about that topic is not going to happen.

With a ding, the elevator reaches floor thirty-six, and slides open. The lady smiles to me, and holds the door open. "Please enjoy yourself." With that, I step out, and the elevator doors close.

The lobby that I've stepped into is tastefully decorated with vases on pedestals, as well as the faint smell of jasmine and roses. A carpet extends from the elevator to a set of wood-panel doors. Though the sentiment is muted, there is a definite sense of richness to be felt here. Taking a deep breath, I walk over to the doors, and knock. I hear a voice saying "I'm coming," and I wait. A few seconds later, the left door opens, and Amagi is there, a little breathless.

"U-Um, thanks for coming. Please come in," she says. I nod, and follow her into the house. I grin a little ruefully as she leads me to the living room. It's fairly obvious that both floors of Uncle's house could be fit comfortably in just the living room of Amagi's house. Exquisite paintings, large floral bouquets, even what looks like a ridiculously expensive grand piano in one corner speak of a very successful family.

"Um, Chie and Yosuke just contacted me. They said that they would be a few minutes late. Um, w-would you like some water? Or maybe tea?" Amagi seems as flustered as I am. Come to think of it, this is the first time the two of us have been alone, huh? Quick, Souji. Do something to break this awkward silence!

"Tea would be f-fine. T-Thanks." I say, before collapsing into a sofa. Amagi nods, then heads to the kitchen. My assumption is correct: the view out the window is amazing. A clinking sound informs me that Amagi has returned. She sets down the plate, then takes a seat on a sofa facing me. As I reach out to take a glass, she seems to take a deep breath.

"U-Um, I wanted to say sorry that you had to do all that for me," she begins. "Wait, no, sorry isn't the right word. What I'm trying to say is thank you." This surprises me, and I look at her face. She's blushing slightly, but she doesn't break eye contact. "My mother's back to work already. The maids are being really supportive, and I think things are going even smoother than before. I wonder if I was trying too hard. I may have been too caught up in the idea that I had to do everything myself.

"Ever since the incident...I feel like I can think about these things more calmly. B-But...it's still kind of embarrassing...You guys saw everything...Even the things I didn't want to admit. But, Souji-kun, the words you said at the end were really important, like they made me look at a part of myself that I was trying to ignore. So, I wanted to thank you specifically," she says, before looking down again.

Those words, huh? The ones I never really believed in? Damnit, Nestis really was right. I need to fix this, now. "U-Um, Amagi-san. I think t-there's been some c-confusion." She looks up, obviously confused. "I really wasn't the one who saved y-you. The person, no, the people who saved you were Yosuke and Chie. Those two were r-really worried about you. I actually t-tried to get out of saving you. If anybody should be apologizing, it should be m-me." I say as I bow my head.

Amagi is obviously put out by this and seems to be struggling. Before she can say anything else, the intercom chimes. I can hear the lady who escorted me up the elevator. "Yuki-chan, Chie-chan and a friend are coming up. Do you need any help?" Thankfully, her interruption broke the silence. Amagi looks at me one more time before getting up and heading to the intercom. "Thanks Kasai-san. I should be fine. I'll let you know if there's anything I need." A few seconds later, there's a knock on the door, and Yosuke and Chie enter, Chie seemingly tired already.

"Oh, thank god you opened up that door, Yukiko," Chie is saying, "having to listen to Yosuke for thirty floors is enough to drive anybody crazy."

"Oh sure, like I'm that bad. Who's the one who came up with the idea for a steak inside a steak? How does that even make sense?" Yosuke asks in exasperation.

"Hello? That would be a great idea. Don't you agree, Yukiko?" Chie retorts.

"Um, I'm not really sure, Chie," Amagi responds, the voice of reason. The three of them finally make it to the living room.

"Hey, Souji! Didn't know you made it before us. Ah, I see, you were trying to sneak some alone time with Yukiko-san!" Yosuke says, punching my shoulder before relaxing onto the sofa. "But man, this is an amazing place, Yukiko-san. I mean, the view is amazing. And what's outside isn't so bad either!" he says, chuckling. Chie, Amagi, and I all look at him blankly. Realizing that nobody else was laughing, he hangs his head. "Never mind. You know what, let's get to the meeting, shall we? Yukiko-san, sorry about having to bring up something you probably don't want to remember, but do you remember anything at all about what happened?"

The three of us look at Amagi, who stares at her hands before sadly shaking her head. "I was hoping that allowing some time to think about it would make things clearer, but it's only getting hazier. I remember...somebody telling me to head to the rear of the hotel. I go, and then, somebody starts calling my name. The next thing I remember is waking up in the castle, with...with my shadow standing there. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. But does this mean the person who called her is the culprit?" Chie asks, thinking.

"I don't know...If it's true, then that's one daring criminal. What kind of killer would ring the doorbell?" Yosuke says, grimly. "The police are probably looking for witnesses, but I don't think we can expect much from them. They were already wrong when they guessed that Yukiko-san was a suspect."

"I wonder why whoever it is would do stuff like this," Chie says, scratching her head.

"We won't know until we confront 'em ourselves. But we can be sure of one thing. It's no coincidence that people keep ending up in that place. Someone on our side is definitely kidnapping them and throwing them into the TV. It's murder, all right. Oh yeah, we never told you. Souji and I, we're gonna catch the culprit ourselves!" Did we agree on that? " The police are out of their league on this case, but we got Personas!"

"Unless the culprit is c-caught first, right?" I ask, halfheartedly. Yosuke just gives me the evil eye.

"I'm helping out too! I can't believe someone would throw people into a place like that. I'm gonna sock whoever's doing this!" Chie says, jumping up. Amagi looks at her for a moment, then nods her head.

"Let me help too. I want to know why this is happening. Especially if someone hates me so much they want to kill me. I don't want to run away from myself anymore. "

"Alright! Then let's all work together and catch this asshole!" Yosuke says. As the three of them grin, I can hear a chime coming from deep within.

Thou Art I...And I am Thou

You shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool Arcana.

How do these bonds work? Why do they grow? I had forgotten about them because of everything that has been going on the last few days, but I really need to get Igor to give me more information about them. Naturally oblivious to what was happening inside my head, Chie continues.

"Oh, but how're we going to find them? We don't have a single lead yet."

Amagi thinks for a moment, then says "I'm the third one to be targeted so far. But I have a feeling this isn't the end of it. If we had an idea of who might be targeted next, wouldn't we have an advantage over the killer?"

"So we'll outsmart them, huh? Yeah, that might work. Okay, so let's see if we can figure out what ties the victims together. First there was that announcer, Mayumi Yamano. Second was Saki Konishi, senpai. Third was Yukiko Amagi. What do they all have in common?" Yosuke asks. The connection is obvious.

"They are all f-female," I respond.

Yosuke nods his head. "Bingo."

"How dare he target women! Now that is unforgivable! This culprit's gotta be some kinda pervert," Chie says. Having seen the memories of the Burner, I'm fairly certain we're not dealing with anybody near his level. After all, Amagi is perfectly fine. Mizue on the other hand...

"Also, what about this? The second and third victims had some sort of connection to the first one," Yosuke says, continuing the conversation.

"Hey, that's right. Yukiko and Saki-senpai both had connections to that announcer," Chie says, nodding.

"That's true. Then...does that mean females connected in some way to Ms. Yamano's case are being targeted?" Amagi asks.

"I think that's a safe assumption for now. There's another approach we can take, too. If another person disappears..." Yosuke trails off.

"You think they'd be on that Midnight Channel? That happened right before Yukiko was kidnapped, too," Chie says.

"Yeah, it's hard to tell who at first, but what's important is it's happened before the victims disappeared. Kinda like a ransom note. We still don't know why that happens, but we'll have to rely on it for now."

"Still, if you focus just on the announcer's case, it seems like a revenge thing. Maybe it was her lover's wife," Yosuke says, clearly thinking about what Chie asked earlier.

I shake my head. "From what I l-learned from Uncle, she had a p-perfect alibi. She was o-overseas."

"Really? Okay what about the second case? Saki-senpai...she found the announcer's body. Assuming the same person killed them both, then why target Senpai?" Yosuke asks, looking at me. There's no easy way to give the answer.

"It was to s-shut her up."

"Yeah, I think so too. Maybe she found a clue or something about the culprit," Yosuke says. "We can only hope so. If there is no connection between the two, if the killer is just moving at random, we really will only have the Midnight Channel to rely on."

"But the killer just threw the announcer into a TV, right? I don't think he would've left evidence the police, much less a high school student, would catch," Amagi points out.

"Yeah, exactly," Yosuke says. The four of us fall into silence, each running possible scenarios through our head. As we sit there, I hear the door open once more, and two voices saying "We're home." Amagi looks up, and with a jolt, gets off the sofa and heads to the lobby. Chie looks up and then smiles.

"Oh, that must be her parents. Come to think of it, the two of you haven't met them before, have you?"

I only just got here, and judging from Yosuke's interactions with Amagi, I think it's safe to say he probably hasn't been able to hold a conversation longer than just a few minutes. Both of us shake our heads. Just then, Amagi walks back into the room with her parents. Chie, Yosuke and I all get up, and shake their hands. Amagi's mother is what I expected her to be: a demure, soft-spoken woman who appears to be in her early forties. Her long black hair is neatly done in tresses, and there is a sort of serenity radiating from her. Perhaps the word I'm searching for is beautiful.

But Amagi's father is completely different from what I expected. A tall man, nevertheless he seems uncomfortable simply being in this environment. His clothes don't fit him properly, he has a goatee that doesn't seem to have been properly groomed, and his shoes are scuffed. Yet it's not his appearance that is most out of his place. The attitude he carries is what sets him apart. If Amagi and her mother are one set, then her father seems to be the third wheel, a piece that doesn't belong; neither in this environment, nor with this particular family.

"Um, Mother, Father, I'd like to introduce you to the people responsible for saving me. This is Souji Seta, and this is Yosuke Hanamura. Souji, Yosuke, these are my parents, Tadashi and Mimori Amagi," Amagi says as she introduces us. Chie is standing to one side, smiling. Amagi's mother gently shakes our hands.

"I wanted to thank the three of you, of course, you as well Chie, for everything you've done for our daughter," Mimori begins. "We were so worried when she disappeared, and we didn't know if we were ever going to see her again. If there's anything we can do to repay you, please, you have but to ask." Even her voice has a song-like quality to it. Though perhaps I've got no reason to believe this, anybody should be excited about marrying someone like her. So why does her father seem to want to be anywhere but here? Mimori notices this, and nudges Tadashi.

"Uhh, yeah, what my wife said. Thanks for everything. Now, if you'll excuse me," Tadashi says, before hastily leaving the room. Yosuke and I share a glance, but looking at Chie, I realize that she seems resigned to the whole thing.

"I apologize for him. He's had a long day," Mimori says, "in any case, again, thank you for everything you've done. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave. Yuki, dear, please see them out when you're done." With that, Mimori bows, and follows after Tadashi. I decide to just keep my mouth shut about it. Probably isn't my business to interfere.

"Um, well," Yosuke says, clearing his throat, as an uncomfortable silence has descended. "What else... oh right! I just remembered!" Yosuke says, causing the rest of us to look at him. "We still don't know what to do about the TV!" Amagi looks confused. Seeing this, Chie explains.

"Basically, we can't keep the TV that we are using to enter the other world at Junes anymore, since Yosuke's father wants to get rid of it. So we've made a deal to buy the TV. Thing is, we're not really sure where we're going to keep it yet."

Amagi thinks about this for a second, then looks at the three of us. "Um, I don't know if this will be any good, but I think I might have a place where we can put it. Please, follow me." The three of us follow her out of the house, Amagi locking the door as she goes. We head to the elevator, but instead of going down, she swipes her card and pushes the button to the thirty-eighth floor.

The elevators open to reveal a floor that looks like it used to be some kind of office. Empty rooms sit gathering dust. Amagi leads us down a hallway, turning on lights as she goes, till she comes to a corner room. As she opens the door, I find that we're standing in a giant conference room. A large oval table in the middle has six chairs on either side, with a single chair at each end. One side of the room is a giant window that has an amazing view of Shibuya. On the far wall is a giant cabinet, with a large space in the center. Along the wall opposite the window is a set of smaller dressers.

Even as I'm taking all of this in, Yosuke has already grabbed one of the chairs. "Hey guys, you have to check these out! They're crazy comfortable!" Chie gives him a stare, before taking a seat as well.

"Hey, you're right, these are nice. Better than those Junes seats anyway," she says, to which Yosuke glares right back, "But I didn't know this place was here, Yukiko. We usually never come up here."

"Um, I didn't tell you about it before," Amagi begins, "but a while back, these floors used to house offices. But all the tenants left, so the floors haven't been used since. M-Maybe we can place the TV here?" She points to the place in the center of the cabinet in the far wall.

"Maybe the guys who used to stay here did some type of video conferencing. I mean, the TV looks like it'd fit just fine. Also, check out these dressers. We could leave our weapons and armor here, instead of having to carry them everywhere we went. Man, this set-up is great," Yosuke says, opening and closing the dressers.

"But is this okay, Yukiko? I mean, us taking over this room. What happens if you find another customer?" Chie asks.

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. Mother and Father shouldn't have any problem with us using this place. I can also get all of you key cards so that we can all meet here whenever we need to."

"Man, now all we need to do is get the TV and we're all set. That reminds me, Souji. Have you had a chance to talk with your grandfather?" Chie asks, swiveling her chair so that she's looking at me.

"N-Not yet. I was p-planning on talking to him t-this evening." I say, though the discomfort I'm feeling must be obvious to the others.

"Um, if it's money, maybe I can help," Amagi says, "I've got some savings, and I can talk to my parents about it if we're in trouble."

"D-Don't worry about it. He s-should have no problems with helping us out. Thanks f-for the concern." I can't rely on these guys anymore. I've already taken so much from them.

"Alright then, there's only one thing left to do," Yosuke says as he pushes his chair back, "We've now got our fearless leader, a conference room, and we'll soon have our TV. Now all we need is a name! I choose Yosuke Hanamura and his Haremettes. How about it?"

"Ugh, no! What kind of name is that? How about 'The Lovers of Steak?'" Chie says, salivating at the thought of steak.

"How is that any better?" Yosuke scoffs.

"Um, how about 'Personas'?" Amagi asks.

"I don't know, that feels kind of weak," Chie says, scratching her head.

"How about you, Souji? What do you think we should call ourselves?" Yosuke asks, and the other two look at me as well. A name? "D-Does it really matter? I mean, it's n-not like anybody is going to k-know about us, right?"

"Come on! A name is important! Where's your manly spirit about this? Get fired up!" Yosuke almost yells this, pointing towards the window. Chie just groans.

"Well, something to think about, I guess. For now, I think we've covered all the important parts. Seeing as tomorrow is Sunday, let's all meet at Junes. We can take Yukiko into the TV world, and introduce her to Teddie," Chie says.

"Fair enough. Yukiko-san, will you be able to get those key cards by tomorrow?" Yosuke asks as he gets up.

"Yup. I just need to check with my parents, but since they've already met you, there shouldn't be any problems," Amagi says, as we exit the conference room.

()()()()()()()()()()

After parting from the others, I head home. As I walk in the door, I notice that Nanako is once again sitting in front of the TV, staring aimlessly at a cartoon of some kind. It's painfully obvious that she is both bored and lonely. I raise my hand and am about to call out to her, but stop myself. What would I talk about? It's not like there's anything connecting us. I wouldn't even know how to talk to a child. I head upstairs, before putting the phone on the table and staring at it. Though I told the others I would talk to him right away, now that I'm actually faced with doing it, I swear that my hands are shaking.

**%'You going to be okay? You're sweating like crazy. Maybe you should put this off.'**

Sylph has a point. If this were just an ordinary call, there wouldn't have been any problems. Instead, I'm calling Shuusuke Seta, the patriarch of the Seta clan. A man feared by so many, even the ground itself tries to get out of the way when he walks. While that might be just a slight exaggeration, it is no embellishment to say that he is without a doubt one of the most powerful and influential men in Inaba and the prefecture at large.

Though the Seta clan has always been a mover and shaker, it was taken to another level when my grandfather took control. However, he rules with an iron fist, and very few have what it takes to stand against him. It was in no small part to him that I was probably able to attend Nihon University. Though in retrospect, who can say whether that was a good thing or not? After taking a deep breath, I dial the number. After two rings, the phone is answered.

_"__Seta Residence. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"_ The crisp voice of Hina, the steward to my grandfather, greets me. She may have been one of the few people who actually tolerated me to some extent.

"Hina, it's m-me, Souji. I was w-wondering if it would be p-possible to speak with my g-grandfather."

_"__Souji, is that really you? I had heard that you went to Tokyo for school. I never imagined that you would actually call home. Is everything alright? Are you hurt?" _The worry in Hina's voice calms me down a little.

"U-Um, I'm f-fine, Hina. I just need to speak with him."

_"__I understand. I believe that he's currently playing Go. I will check with him. Please wait,"_ and the phone is put on hold. Of course, now would be about the time he would be playing. Aged sixty-five, and capable of beating a man of twenty in combat, the old man will probably outlive all of us, my parents and myself included. A minute later, Hina picks up the phone.

_"__Souji, your grandfather was just as surprised as I was to hear from you. However, he'll be answering. Souji, it was nice to hear from you. Come home when you get a chance, okay? We miss you."_ Hina says before she hands over the phone. As she does so, the temperature in the room drops ten degrees, and honestly, even though I can't see him, his presence makes itself known. The only other time I felt this amount of pressure was when I was facing the Reaper. At least then I could actually fight back. Now...

_"__This is Seta speaking. I'm surprised to hear from you. I was certain that you would have dragged your bloody and broken self back to Inaba by now. To think that you lasted this long is actually impressive for someone such as yourself."_

I swallow, trying to suppress the fear that is slowly climbing my throat. "G-Good evening, Grandfather. It's g-good to hear from you as w-well." I can hear him sigh on the other side.

_"__You still have that distasteful stutter in your voice. You are truly a disgrace to the Seta name, just like your father before you. A true man does not show weakness. Get rid of it, or there will be consequences."_ I wasn't this afraid when I was talking with the organization. Couldn't they have just threatened to go after him instead? He could probably destroy them while eating lunch at the same time._ "____So, why have you called? You obviously have some type of agenda. Let's hear it."_

"U-Um," I begin, unsure of what to say.

_"__Money, isn't it? After all, someone like you couldn't possibly be interested in the future, or what you can do to improve the Seta name. How much?"_ came the almost flat response from the phone. He had this effect with people, seemingly capable of discerning any person's desires just from a few words. After that, they had no choice but to dance in the palm of his hand. At this point, it doesn't even make sense to try and dodge the issue.

"I n-need fifty thousand, by T-Tuesday," I respond. Is my stuttering getting worse?

_"__Fifty thousand? I'm surprised. Normally you would have asked for small change. Why all of a sudden are you asking for such a significant amount?"_ The voice on the other side sounds neutral, but there is a definite edge to it. I have to be careful here.

"U-Um, I had to borrow m-money from Uncle D-Dojima. I n-need to pay him b-back. Plus t-there are a lot of o-other expenses because T-Tokyo is so e-expensive." Well, that's partially true.

_"__Which seems to be only partially true. There is obviously something else at play. Did you get some whore pregnant, boy? Or are you being blackmailed? Seems like something a weak piece of trash such as yourself would do."_ the blood in my veins is pumping faster and faster. Stay calm, Souji.

_"__Very well. The money will be deposited in your account come Tuesday. Naturally, I want a full receipt of everything you purchase with that money. Of course, there is one other condition. Speak the oath that binds all Setas, the proof of our existence."_

Ah, yes. The oath. It sounds like it should have existed for centuries. However, in reality, it only started with my grandfather, as nobody can remember the Setas having this oath prior. However, ever since he created it, there is not a single person who is not aware of it. To do business with the Setas requires you to internalize it. I take a breath, and then recite, from memory, what he expects.

"**We of the Setas shall neither trust, nor befriend any who approach us. For it is the ones closest to us who are capable of wounding us the most. With friendship comes treachery. With treachery comes disaster. To believe in others is the largest folly mankind has deluded itself into accepting."**

**End Chapter 36**

_A/N: And here we go! Act III has begun. You might notice some changes. First, I've changed the summary to reflect the story more accurately. I've also removed the Act # from the title, since there has been some confusion regarding previous acts._

_R & R as you please!_


	38. Chapter 37: Daily Life

**Key**

**#... Archangel**

**$... Nestis**

**%... Sylph**

**^... Orobas**

**&... Nata Taishi**

***... ****Omoikane**

**+... Lilim**

**=... Valkyrie**

**\ …... Forneus**

Chapter 37:

Saturday, April 30, 2011

_"**We of the Setas shall neither trust, nor befriend any who approach us. For it is the ones closest to us, who are capable of wounding us the most. With friendship comes treachery. With treachery, comes disaster. To believe in others is the largest folly mankind has deluded itself into believing."**_

_I finish reciting the oath, and open my eyes. As usual, the oath has a surprisingly calming effect on me. These words are words with power, a warning that attachments are dangerous, and can ultimately destroy us. As I finish, I can hear a grunt of approval coming across the phone._

_"__Good, I'm glad to see that not all the members of this family are incompetent. Do well, and there will be a position waiting for you here upon graduation. If you succeed, you may even be able to make deputy chairman of the prefecture council within a few years. Fail me, and your path will be the same as your father's."_

_With that, he disconnects, and it takes all my concentration and will power just to remain standing. I am fairly certain that if I hadn't, I would have collapsed into a pile on the floor. Nevertheless, I've managed to obtain the money needed. Knowing Grandfather, the money will probably have already been transferred to my account. Now I just need one more answer._

_'Why did I buy a broken TV?'_

_It seems kinda pointless to ask my personas, seeing as how the vast majority is only interested in either battle or making fun of me. Then again, sometimes they can provide answers to questions I can't answer on my own._

_**^'If it is to satisfy that battleaxe of a man you just spoke with, I would highly suggest stating that you are interested in electronics as a means of self-improvement.'**_

_**%'Ooh, ooh! I know, I know! Tell him that you bought it to impress the people you are living with! That should work!'**_

_**+'Like, you could just tell him that you needed a TV cause you wanted to, like, watch something important, right?'**_

_Well, that should remind me not to rely too much on the advice of my personas. Staring at the phone in my hand, I'm once again reminded that I've still got another debt I need to clear. I keep borrowing money at this rate, and I'll still be paying my loans off at the age of eighty. That's ____if__ I make it to eighty. With the way this city has been trying to kill me lately, I'll be lucky if I make it to twenty. _

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_Sunday, May 1, 2011_

_**+'Like, wake up, sleepy-head!'**_

_'Mmm...another five minutes...'_

_**%'I said wake up now!'**_

_'Oh come on, just let me sleep a little longer...'_

_**%'I've always wanted to do this. Here we go! ZIO!'**_

_"GAAAHHH!"_

_Feeling a couple of thousand volts_ coursing through my veins, I scream as I jump out of bed. Looking up, I see Sylph and Nata Taishi staring at me, laughing. As the pain subsides, I look at the clock, and realize that it's still five in the morning.

'Sylph, what are you doing? Why would you use Zio on me?'

**%'We've come to a unanimous decision. You've been getting lazy after your victory, Souji! So, good ol' Sylph is going to make you run! You ready? Here comes the second Zio!'**

Perhaps I should correct a statement I made the night before. Tokyo isn't going to be the death of me after all. My own personas are going to finish me off before the city gets a chance.

()()()()()()()()()()

As I reenter the house after a grueling run, I'm surprised to see that Uncle is sitting at the table, reading a newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. He looks up as I walk into the kitchen.

"Huh, never pegged you for the running type, Souji. Good to see that you're taking your personal health seriously. Anyway, I wanted to let you know something. I've looked over my calendar, and I should be able to get the last two days of Golden Week off. I was thinking of taking Nanako somewhere and was wondering if you wanted to join us. So, how about it? Interested in coming along? I know that things have been rather hectic since you came, and I'd like to make it up to you," Uncle says, with a slight grimace on his face.

"S-Sure, that s-sounds like f-fun, Uncle," I say, contemplating whether I can afford to take that type of break.

"I know Nanako will probably be excited about going to Junes, but I wouldn't mind leaving the city for a bit. Anyway, I better get going," he says, standing up and grabbing his coat. "I should catch up with my work so I don't fall behind. Take care." With that, Uncle nods and, leaving the coffee mug in the sink, heads out the door. Glancing at the newspaper that he had been reading, one of the lead stories is about a young detective that had apparently solved some type of jewelry heist. The owner in the photograph was shaking the man's hand, beaming from ear to ear.

'Must be nice, being capable at such a young age, huh?' I ask, without really expecting, or needing a reply.

A quick shower later, I enter my room to see that Yosuke has sent a text.

_'We're meeting at Junes. Meet us there at 11.'_

Checking the time, I see that I still have a few hours left. Looks like I can squeeze in a few hours of study time between now and then. Let's see. If I can remember, I think that I've been really slacking in Professor Hashimoto's class. Economics it is. Let's hope it makes more sense when I'm fully awake.

()()()()()()()()()

As I sit on the bus to Junes, all I can think of are supply and demand curves and why trying to instill price floors and ceilings is more difficult than governments would like to admit. I gave up at monetary policy. I don't plan on ever becoming an economist, so I don't need to know this stuff, right?

...I don't think anybody's going to buy that excuse.

Stepping down, I head for the food court, weaving through the weekend crowds. As usual, Junes is packed with all kinds of people: families, couples, and a few single men looking enviously at the couples. Chuckling, I push the button for the elevator, and am surprised to see the detective that Uncle had introduced standing in front of me, glancing at his watch. What was his name? Dachi, Chachi... I really need to improve my ability to remember names. Looking around, he notices me, and waves.

"Hey! I remember you from when I came home with your uncle! Souji Seta, right? Good to see you," he says, extending his hand. I take it awkwardly, trying to match his grip.

"L-Likewise. U-Um, Detective ..." I trail off, desperately trying to remember his name.

"Adachi. Tohru Adachi. I know, it's not really an easy name to remember. So, what are you doing here? Meeting with friends?" he says conversationally, staring at the lights above the elevator.

"Um, y-yes. W-what about you?" I ask.

"Oh, there's a sale on groceries starting in a couple of minutes. I'd like to pretend that I'm richer, but public employees don't get paid enough," he pauses, dropping his voice, and looking around furtively, as if Uncle Dojima was watching him from somewhere. "Please don't tell your uncle that. He'll have me back on parking detail before I know what hits me."

"I-I'll keep that in mind," I answer with a chuckle. Looks like my first impressions of him were wrong. He seems like a nice enough man. Still, this might be a chance to get some information from him. "U-Um, how is the i-investigation coming along?" I ask, hoping that I made it sound casual enough that he doesn't suspect anything.

"The investigation, huh? Well, I'm not really supposed to talk about it, but you look like you can keep a secret. You didn't hear this from me, but right now, the theory floating around is that somebody deliberately killed the girl, Saki Konishi, to silence her. Thing is, who could do it?" he asks, trailing off in thought.

"M-Maybe somebody close to the first victim?" I ask, wondering if he was asking for my opinion.

"Well, the scandal had just broken between Misuzu Hiiragi, Taro Namatame, and Mayumi Yamano when Ms. Yamano died. So maybe somebody connected to Hiiragi... You know, I think I'm onto something. Thanks, Souji! I have to get back to HQ and inform Dojima!" Adachi says, waving as he leaves the lobby, heading for the exit.

I don't even have a chance to ask my question. "W-What about the grocery sale?"

()()()()()()()()()

I find the rest of the team sitting around a table, the umbrella collapsed. Yosuke is sipping on a shake, while Chie and Amagi are discussing something with a serious look on their faces. Chie looks up as I approach and waves, drawing the attention of the other two.

"Yo! As the last one here, you have to pay for lunch," Yosuke jokes as I take a seat next to him. I glare at him, and then stare across the table at the other two. Chie, is as usual, wearing her green jersey, while Amagi is dressed in her red sweater and red hairband. Yosuke clears his throat, and then looks around at the three of us.

"Okay, so we're meeting here today to get Yukiko-san her glasses as well as to come up with ideas as to why the killer targeted her. But before that, we got something else to discuss," here he looks at me, "What did your grandpa say about the TV?"

I take a breath. "G-Grandpa agreed to provide the m-money, on the c-condition that I give h-him a receipt." I say, looking at the table, "H-He said that it would t-take a f-few days to get the m-money wired to m-my account, but it's l-likely that he's a-already done it." Yosuke stares at me for a moment, before nodding.

"Okay, that's good. We've got all the money we need, and a place to keep the TV. We'll figure out something about the receipt. Alright then, ready to go say 'hey' to Teddie?" he asks. The three of us nod.

After navigating through the throngs of people out shopping, we enter the store-room. I notice that the TV has a 'sold' sign on it. Yosuke notices what I'm looking at and chuckles.

"I put that on there to make sure that nobody tried to move it. Seems to have worked, though I've been hearing a lot of grumbling from people about the thing taking up space," Yosuke paused, looking around for any passersby. Satisfied, he remarked "Alright, looks like there's nobody else around. Let's go!"

Stepping through the TV, we find ourselves in the studio once more. As Chie and Amagi slowly stand, I stare once more at the Bulls-eye on the ground, and the outlines of bodies painted on top of it. Does this mean anything? Or is it just some bizarre quirk of this world? I shake my head to get rid of that train of thought as I hear Teddie approaching.

"Wow...This really is inside the TV. It's Teddie...Then it wasn't a dream," Amagi says, as she looks at the bear.

"Are you feeling better, Yuki-chan? I did what you said! I've been a good bear!" Teddie says, purring as he sidles up to her. Yuki-chan, huh? His ability to become friendly with people is something impressive, no matter how annoying he can be.

"Oh, I see. Good boy!" Amagi says, patting his head.

Yosuke just snorts. "Well, this bear's part of the reason we want to find the culprit."

"I'm one of the group now too. Let's work together, okay?" Amagi says, with conviction in her eyes.

"Yep! I was thinking the same thing! That's why I got these ready for you, Yuki-chan!" Teddie says, pulling yet another pair of glasses from...somewhere. I'm not all that knowledgeable about glasses, but don't you need special equipment to make the lenses? Also, molding the frame requires heating it and... Forget it. Start thinking about all the questions surrounding this place, and you'll never stop.

"Oh, so these are what everyone's wearing. Thank you, Teddie," she says, as she puts them on. She takes a step back, and looks around. "You're right...It's just as if the fog doesn't exist."

"Hey, tell me something. How come you have so many pairs of glasses?" Chie asks. Looks like I'm not the only one wondering.

"Excellent question! Guess what? I'm the one who makes them. I've lived here for a long time. So I came up with some ways to be comfortable here." Teddie replies. But that just raises the question of how _long_ has he been here?

Amagi doesn't share the same thought process. "I see. But don't you need a pair?"

"Ooh, good point. Another great question! Listen to this! My eyes themselves are lenses! You didn't know?" Teddie replies, beaming. Yosuke just shakes his head.

"Of course not," he says, dismissively.

"Wh-Why are you being so mean? You act like you're not interested! I'm a really dexterous bear! See how smoothly my fingers move!" Teddie says, as he begins wiggling his fingers.

"What am I even looking at!" Yosuke says, and pushes Teddie over.

"Ow!"

"Hm? You dropped something..." Amagi says as she picks something off the ground. Teddie, having picked himself up, looks at it.

"Oh, that's a pair I kinda screwed up on," he responds. Amagi puts the pair of glasses on, and I can see why it looks so interesting: It looks like an old prop piece that low class comedians would use to generate laughs; a large nose guard along with bushy eyebrows, and lenses that make it impossible to see the eyes of the person behind it.

"Ooh..." Amagi says, holding her stomach.

"Oh...Um.. Y-Yukiko?" Chie asks, with a worried look on her face.

"Ahaha, how do I look? Ahahahah! Awesome!" Amagi is really enjoying the glasses. Surprisingly simple, huh?

Teddie looks at her. "Do you like that one, Yuki-chan?"

"I want to wear this one. It's even got a nose guard!" she says, and starts chuckling.

"Ooh no you don't!" Chie says, trying to end the conversation.

"How bear-y unfortunate...That pair doesn't have the right lenses in. Guess I should've made an actual pair." Teddie says sadly.

"Aww, too bad. Here, Chie. Your turn!" She says, thrusting the pair of glasses into Chie's hands. Chie simply sighs, seemingly resigned.

"Man...All right, fine..." The second she puts it on, Amagi bursts out laughing, not even trying to hide it. Chie just shakes her head.

"How'd it come to this?" Yosuke looks as confused as I am.

"Y-Yukiko-san? Helllooo?" Yosuke asks, trying to get her attention.

"There goes one of Yukiko's laughing fits... I never thought she'd do it when someone besides me was around. These stupid glasses are useless for investigating! I mean, what the hell's this nose for, anyway?" Chie says.

"Nice work, huh? That's what happens when you guys leave me here alone and I get bored!" Really? I wonder what else he can create? Yosuke looks at Amagi laughing, and shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, I'm glad that she's in high spirits again...I guess. Guess we won't be getting much investigating done now, huh?"

Amagi just continues to laugh. "Oh Chie, the look on your face… it was so funny! I-I can't s-stop...Ohh, my stomach.. "

()()()()()()()()()()

After escorting a snorting Amagi back through Junes, we split up, with Yosuke reminding us to meet up as soon as I have the money from my grandfather. But no matter how one looks at it, this kidnapping spree is probably far from over. Amagi's disappearance barely made a ripple in the papers, and her appearance received the same indifferent response from the world. If we aren't ready, something like the fight with the Reaper could happen again. Can we handle something like that?

**^'If you fear what lies in the darkness, child, shine a light to dispel it. If what you fear is a lack of power, gain it.'**

'Orobas?'

**='He's right, Master. To those who battle the demons and monsters of this world, the only way they can find solace is by fighting. Therein lies the path to Valhalla!'**

I guess that means that instead of asking myself questions, it might be better to do some training. The time right now is about one in the afternoon. Even if I take a three-hour break, I'll still have plenty of time to prepare for midterms. With that, I make sure to pull the cord to get off at Nihon University. The Dojo should be open.

As I approach it, I can hear the sounds of people training and fighting from within. Sliding the door open, I can see Osamu sparring with Daisuke. The two of them are wearing kendo gear, and using wooden swords. Daisuke is struggling with both the weight, and lack of sure footing as he moves around the ring. Osamu, on the other hand, moves so fluidly it's scary. The gear he's wearing doesn't even seem to weigh an ounce on him, and the sword in his hand almost seems like an extension of his body.

The two of them circle each other for a few seconds, then both step in at the same time. Daisuke feints left, steps right, and brings his sword down in an overhead strike. Osamu barely even flinches, and even though it's difficult to see through his mask, I swear that I can see him grinning. Instead of trying to dodge the strike, he steps in, blocking the attack from generating enough power to actually hurt him, and drives the sword forward like a spear. Daisuke goes tumbling, and Osamu bursts out laughing.

"Man, what did I tell you, Daisuke? The trick is not telegraphing your movements! You basically advertised your attack. You've got to make sharper movements than that," Osamu says as he holds out a hand to Daisuke.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm more used to the hand-to-hand combat than the swords, though," Daisuke responds, using Osamu's hand to pick himself up.

"Well, keep training. Let's see, anybody else interested in sparring?" Osamu asks, looking around. He spots me standing by the entrance, and grins. "Alright, Souji! You're up. Get your gear, and meet me in the ring!"

In retrospect, heading straight home probably would have been better for me. Exercise is overrated.

()()()()()()()()()()

Five minutes later finds me standing in the ring wearing a borrowed set of gear. I can see why Daisuke struggled so much to move around. This gear is extremely restrictive. Not to mention the fact that this is my first time actually using a sword in sparring. I idly wonder if my experiences in the TV world are going to be of any use.

"Alright, here's the drill. The fight lasts three minutes. In that time, all you need to do is land one clean hit on me. I, on the other hand, will be doing my best to trip you up. Simple enough, right?" Osamu says, as he rolls his head around, apparently stretching.

"S-Sure, senpai." I respond, hoping that I can at least keep up with him. Daisuke, who has changed back into his Aikido uniform, is acting as the referee. He looks to each of us in turn, nods, then yells "Start!"

Osamu takes a stance, but doesn't move, apparently waiting for me to make the first strike. Alright, let's see what I can do.

**#'He's taking you lightly, mighty one. Show him your power!'**

I can hear the other personas yelling in the back of my mind as well. They're enjoying this fight a little too much. Still, better a normal sparring match than a life and death struggle. I step forward, expecting the weight of the gear to slow me down, which is why I'm surprised to find myself having closed the gap between the two of us almost instantly. Out of instinct, I step right, and swing the sword horizontally. Osamu is too shocked to respond, and takes a hit to his chest guard, and loses his footing, stumbling backwards.

"Point, Souji!" Daisuke yells. A couple of other students who had gathered to watch were yelling excitedly.

"Wow, Souji! Where did that come from?" "Hit 'im again!" "Come on, Osamu-senpai, you're not going to take that lying down, are ya?" various people shouted, thoroughly enjoying the fight.

Osamu is struggling back to his feet, seemingly winded. He looks at me with a mixture of surprise, respect, and something else that I can't quite understand.

"Huh, I wasn't expecting that. Well done, Souji. You been doing some kind of secret training without telling us? Well, in any case, looks like I don't need to hold back. Let's do this!" He yells, dropping back into his stance. I'm still confused by what happened. How did I just do that?

**&'It's obvious! All those fights you had with the Shadows have made you much stronger. You're not going to lose without a fight anymore! YAHAHA!'**

The fights I had with the shadows have made me stronger? This is the first time I've felt like this, like I've accomplished something meaningful. Osamu, on the other hand, is watching me with a strange intensity.

"Alright. Ready? Fight!" Daisuke yells once more. I barely have time to lift my sword before Osamu is directly in front of me. There's not a speck of a smile anywhere on his face. Instead, he has the look of a hunter chasing his prey. He launches his sword forward once more. Again, out of instinct, I spin to the right to avoid the attack, but the next second, I feel his sword strike the back of my knee, knocking me to the ground.

"Your reflexes are solid, no question about it," Osamu says, all cheer gone from his voice. "But like Daisuke, you're relying too much on your innate talents. I noticed the first time you hit me that you move right to left. My first strike was a feint to make you move right, and you did exactly as expected. You're going to have to work to make yourself move both right and left, alright? Once more!"

"T-Thank you, Senpai. I-I'm ready!"

()()()()()()()()()()

After sparring with Osamu-senpai for a few more minutes, I'm finally allowed to leave, but only after receiving several more strikes to virtually every part of my body. Daisuke chuckles as I stagger over, and pats me on the back.

"For a first timer, you actually made him get serious. Don't worry about his tone, he's just thinking about what's best for you. But man, where did you do the type of training to pull something like that first hit off? I didn't think you were capable of moving that fast when you first joined. You been doing some special stuff? Like fighting bears in the mountains or something?" His eyes are twinkling as he asks. Still, compared to shadows that can launch lightning bolts and fire, a bear doesn't sound so bad, does it?

"S-Something like that. B-But, in the e-end, I couldn't hit him a-again," I respond, watching Osamu, who hasn't even broken a sweat, sparring with another student.

"Eh, he's legendary. Hasn't lost a fight since he was like, in grade school or something. I wouldn't worry too much about the fact that you lost. Being able to land a clean hit on him is pretty spectacular in itself. Makes me wonder why you thought that Kotone is stronger than him. Then again, I don't think those two siblings have ever sparred with one another seriously. Ah well. Anyway, let me give you some extra pointers about proper posture when fighting with a sword. Next time, you might be able to beat Osamu-senpai!"

()()()()()()()()()

Daisuke's training lasted a whole two hours, by which point my muscles felt like jelly and I couldn't hold a blade if it had been welded to my hands. Thanking him, and promising to grab lunch at Aiya's, I head home, stumbling every now and again as my legs threaten to give out on me. The trips to the TV world weren't this tiring, well, except for the times when our lives were being put on the line. So, this is really just another ordinary day for me, isn't it?

As I enter the house, I can hear the TV on in the living room, and as I walk into the kitchen, once again, Nanako is sitting in front of it, watching it with rapt attention. It's probably nothing I should concern myself with, but doesn't she get lonely? As if in response, she looks up as I enter.

"Um, welcome home. Dinner's ready, but Dad's going to be late again. He said to eat without him," she says, face downcast.

"T-Thanks. I'll just t-take a quick shower and t-then join you," I reply, heading upstairs. After finishing my shower, which felt so warm and comfortable, and a very uncomfortable dinner with Nanako which consisted mainly of silence, I tromp back to my room, desperately trying to stay awake to get some more studying done. But the futon is looking more and more appealing all the time. Just as I sit down at the table to begin reading, my phone buzzes. Looking down, I see Fubuki's number.

"H-Hello?"

"_Um, hello? Is this Souji-senpai? It's me, Fubuki. This is kinda awkward, seeing as how we met, but I was wondering if you might want to, um, meet, tomorrow? There's a ____café__ close to the Shinjuku train station. Can you meet there, around, like, noon?"_

She wants to meet? Is this some type of ambush? But she sounds genuine. I guess I should be careful, regardless.

"S-Sure. I can m-meet you then."

"_Great! See you tomorrow! Bye!"_ And Fubuki hangs up. As I press the end button, I stare at the phone once more. Hard to believe that my phone is constantly ringing nowadays. Before, the only time the phone rang was when my parents needed to speak with me. Still, it doesn't feel all that bad. Okay, time to focus. First, I am going to understand how monetary policy is decided. Just turn to page twenty...fi...

()()()()()()()()()()

Monday, May 2, 2011

**'You know, if you look closely, the drool on his face has stuck to the book.'**

**'It's amazing that Master is able to sleep with a posture like that.'**

**'He looks, like, so lame, doesn't he?'**

The sounds of a multitude of voices brings me back to consciousness, only to realize that I am in a significant amount of pain. Trying to restore feeling to my limbs, I crack my neck, only to realize that I must have fallen asleep on my book. Wiping away the drool, I slowly pick myself up, and stare down at the page. Looks like I didn't even get one page finished. Am I really going to be okay at this rate? Forget solving the mystery murders, will I even be here for second semester? I need to find some type of energy drink or something, or I'm in serious trouble.

'Couldn't you guys have woken me up before I permanently rearranged my spinal cord?'

**'Aye laddie, but ken you und'astand, the beauty of watchin a fool sleep?'**

'Thanks Cu Sith. Appreciate that.'

**%'Don't worry about it! Besides, have you forgotten? It's time to go running! Here comes your first Zio!'**

That gets me out of the room in a hurry.

()()()()()()()()()

After changing into a running outfit, and lacing up my sneakers, I'm stretching outside the house at six in the morning. I want to know how many other college kids are doing this. Bet you not even Chie is doing something like this, and she's a work-out fanatic.

**%'So, we've come up with a new regimen. Since you've already gotten used to the basic jogging routine, it's time to make it more interesting. From now on, you run one kilometer, and then sprint half a kilometer, and then get to run again. Simple, right? And don't worry, we'll tell you when you need to start and stop sprinting!'**

'Sylph, that's insane! No matter how strong I've gotten, that kind of run will kill me!'

**%'Don't worry about it! We thought about it. There's probably a fifty percent chance of you getting stronger!'**

'And what about the other fifty percent?'

**\'The better question is: Do you really want to just stand here and wait to find out what we have in store for you if you don't start running, boy? I've been saving up a nice cold bufu, just for you!'**

I've said it before, but I'll say it again. These personas are definitely going to kill me.

End Chapter 37

**A/N: I feel like I owe an explanation. The last chapter I posted was my longest to date. It also racked up the most hits and visitors in a single day, yet only managed one review. In part because of the seeming lack of interest, I put the story on hiatus, and then real-life intruded. I've kinda been wanting to continue writing, but couldn't find the right mindset. But, thanks to the number of people who favorited, left reviews, and continued to read, I'm back. I'm going to try to make this at least biweekly, but that all depends on you, the reviewer! So show some love, and I'll make it worth your while. **

**In any case, we're onto that pause between Yukiko's Dungeon and Kanji's dungeon, so nothing's going to happen right? Ha! From here on in, things are about to get a lot more difficult for our protagonist. Shall he survive and triumph, or be crushed by this world? Look forward to finding out!**


	39. Intermission

Intermission

First of all, I want to apologize for the long, long delay since the previous chapter. I'd like to chalk it up to writer's block, but the reality is that a lot of different factors all piled together to make it very difficult to make everything click smoothly. I had to organize a medical camp, followed by exam finals, then a retreat for four days, then a trip overseas. So as you can see, trying to find time to write has been damn near impossible. Then, once I got back from overseas, the data for the story, which I was storing on a flash drive, was lost when I lost the flash drive. At that point, it became pretty much damn near impossible to restart the story, since the last time that I had backed up the story on a media other than my flash drive was back in July of 2011. Yeah...

Anyway, long story short, I was about ready to declare the story dead, when the trailer for P4 Golden played. I realized that not only had the anime finished, and the fighting game been released, but at this rate, I wouldn't get anywhere before the freakin Vita is released. To that end, I dug through my emails and finally found an old copy that is still serviceable!

So, long story short, I'm back baby! The next chapter has finally begun, and will hopefully be in beta by the end of the week. I'm going to do my best to update weekly, so keep your fingers crossed!

Thanks again to all the subscribers and reviews. I normally don't do this, but I'd like to answer three people's reviews:

Argosaxelcaos : Nope, the story isn't dead! Thanks for subscribing!

Nemain: Thanks for the kind words!

Hee7: Thanks for the review. It's people like you that give the fuel that fanfic writers need to write! Onto your three points:

As for Kanji and Naoto, instead of going the UST route, which felt kinda tacked on in game in my opinion, I'd like to focus more on their particular quirks. There's a lot of character for the 1st years (Rise, Naoto, Kanji, even Teddie) that didn't quite make it in the actual game, so watch for that. Also, Kanji will be showing up in the story in short order, so maybe you'll be able to see where I'm going with him.

Thanks for the suggestion. But I felt like adding the arcanas to the key might clutter things a bit much. However, I'll add it to the next chapter, so let me know what you think

Omoikane is still with Souji. I'm not sure why he's not in the key. Thanks for pointing that out. I'll need to add it in.

Again, thanks to all the people who favorited this story or me, personally. But more than that, a review, which has been made a lot easier to write, is always the best choice in my humble opinion.

Okay, enough author blather. Time to restart this epic!


	40. Chapter 38: Reaching out for a Hero

**Key**

**#... Archangel**

**$... Nestis**

**%... Sylph**

**^... Orobas**

**&... Nata Taishi**

***... Omoikane**

**+... Lilim**

**=... Valkyrie**

**\ …... Forneus**

Monday, May 2nd 2011

**%'Listen Souji. It's simple, really. That sound you hear? The one that sounds like a jackhammer? It's just your heart getting stronger.'**

"Then...w-why am...I in...s-so much pain?"

I'm gasping by the time I return home, and my legs are on fire. Meanwhile, my heart honestly feels like it's about ready to explode. I'm so exhausted, I'm speaking out loud. Anybody who heard me would think that I'm crazy.

**+'Like, totally don't worry. Even if, like, your heart stops, I can totally just shock it back!"**

**='I was not aware that thou was a healer.'**

**+'Oh, like, I'm totally not. But like that philosopher dude said, "I think, therefore I totally am. Now, here's like, a hundred ten volts across your heart!'**

'That's fine! I'm going to be okay! See? I'm as fit as anything!'

**+'Aww. Well, like, whenever you need it, I'll be totally ready!'**

I need to make sure that no matter what happens, I never give my personas the opportunity to play doctor; my intuition tells me I probably wouldn't come out alive.

()()()()()()()()()()

As I open the door, I trip over the door frame, and land with a thud on the ground. I hear the pattering of feet coming towards me, and look up to see Nanako peering down at me.

"U-Um, are you okay?"

I chuckle as I try to pick myself up. "Y-Yeah. Just a little t-tired. Thanks for a-asking, though."

"Okay," she answers, clearly not buying my response. "Um, dad said that you were going to make boxed lunches for the trip. I'm really excited!" she finishes, face glowing.

Wait, what? Since when was I going to make anything? I don't even know how to cook! "U-um, about t-that..." I begin, but Nanako is already happily skipping to the TV.

'I wonder if they'll notice if I buy the boxed lunches from the convenience store...'

**#'With the resources you possess, you would only be able to acquire food fit for dogs.'**

'As always, thanks for the encouragement, Archangel. Something else to cry about...' I sigh, taking off my shoes.

Nanako has flipped to the news channel, and I hear the familiar jingle play as the show begins. The male reporter clears his throat, then looks into the camera, face set into a fierce stare. I shrug, and head to the bathroom. As I'm about to close the door behind me, I hear the report, and what I hear freezes me on the spot.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. The time now is seven AM. Our top story this morning involves the mysterious explosion that destroyed a city street five nights ago. Police had remained quiet regarding the investigation into what caused this horrific incident. That changed this morning. We now take you live to Tomoka Kuon, live at Tokyo Police Headquarters. Tomoka-san?"

The scene changes to an exterior shot of an impressive looking building, where a young female reporter is standing with a microphone. Red lipstick adorns her lips, along with a very fitting suit that accentuated her breasts. Her hair is done up in a bun, with gold earrings dangling from her ears, the very model of what a journalist should look like. However, she's acting too eager, too forward.

"Thank you. Just a few moments ago, Police Chief Unamori Koga held a press conference to reveal a shocking answer regarding the explosion a few days ago. Here he is, announcing the news."

The video cuts to a portly man with thinning hair, standing in front of a gaggle of press, cameras flashing. Flanking him to the left is an older gentleman, wearing an impeccably tailored three piece suit, complete with what looks like a lapel pin of the Japanese flag. A set of glasses rests comfortably on his nose, and he seems to be drawing the most attention out of anybody present. Behind the chief stands a row of detectives, all in uniform, all looking sternly at the camera. My eyes sweep over them indifferently, until it lands on two faces that I recognize. One of them is the detective that came to Uncle's house a few days ago, I think his name was...um, it was... Well, it probably isn't important.

But the second is the unmistakable face of my Uncle. _And it's obvious from the scowl on his face down to his position that he does not want to be there_. Standing to his right is another detective, but this person stands out for one reason: she is the only female in the entire group. Wearing the same uniform as the others, with the exception that she is wearing a skirt, she seems strangely out of place. Yet, of all the detectives standing, she is the only one who seems happy to be present. As the police chief clears his throat to begin speaking, she leans over to Uncle, and whispers something in his ear. Whatever it is, he doesn't seem pleased by it.

I'm drawn back to the chief as he begins to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your time. On Wednesday, April 27th, police responded to a one one zero call regarding an explosion in Nerima ward at around four AM. Upon arrival at the scene, officers discovered a series of craters, between four and ten meters deep. Since then, we have been hard at work determining what caused the damage. There have been theories floated ranging from a missile strike to a car bomb. I am holding this press conference to debunk these theories, as they could generate unnecessary panic amongst the public. Let me make this point clear: no wreckage was discovered that would give credence to the car bomb theory, and extensive analysis of all flying craft over the location show no signs of any type of strike that would cause the damage identified.

As the chief speaks, Uncle's grimace grows more and more pronounced. He also seems to be tightening his grip on his arm. The chief continues, unaware of Uncle's discomfort.

"After eliminating all other possibilities, we have identified a faulty gas main that had been in need of repair which developed a leak. Thanks in part to warmer than average temperatures, this caused a spark to ignite the gas, thus resulting in the explosion. Tepco has been made aware of this problem, and has been cooperating extensively with us to evaluate the gas pipes within the city for any other locations where such a problem may arise. We want to assure the public that this was an isolated incident and has been fully contained."

A gas leak? Wait, is this report about...

***'It seems that your work has been changed to that of a gas main. However, it is not surprising. In the face of the inexplicable, humans will retreat to whatever explanation makes the most sense.'**

This report _is_ about the Burner! All at once, memories I hadn't even realized I had tried to forget, of the Burner, our fight, and the outcome, come flooding back. Now that I think back on it, I still have the hammer that he used against me. Wait, isn't that disturbing evidence at a crime scene? And of all things, Uncle had to be a detective! If he finds that, there's no way I could explain it away. What should I do with it? But more importantly, if I remember correctly, the Burner was attacked, by someone who almost killed me as well. Are the police going to say anything about him? Will they say anything about me?

"Further, in a surprising development, this case tied into another case that we had been investigating as well. During an examination of the crime scene, police officers recovered severed limbs. During a subsequent attempt to identify the body, we used DNA recovered from the body parts to provide a name. We compared the DNA recovered against a database that was created as a means of identifying people during natural disasters, and found a match. The person killed was named Katsuo Arai."

'Katsuo Arai, huh? While I only thought of him as the Burner, it made it easier to ignore him as a human being. But now...'

As I ruminate, a face flashes up on the screen, held up by the police chief. Although the photo was of a clean cut young man, flashing a very white smile, there were traces of the monster I fought in that face. Perhaps the only difference was that before, he had been able to hide it better? But now that they know who he is, doesn't that mean they have an address as well?

"Officers proceeded to the address provided by the company that he previously worked for. Upon entry, they were met by numerous photos of tied and gagged women, as well as DVDs, games, and other paraphernalia. Several of the photos matched victims of the serial killer that the media has started calling 'The Burner'. After comparing DNA from the victims to Mr. Arai's we are extremely confident that Mr. Arai was in fact the Burner. Our working theory is that Mr. Arai was planning on attacking another individual, and during his attempt, he may have ignited the gas pipe, killing himself in the process. However, rest assured that we will continue to investigate until we are a hundred percent certain that he is in fact the perpetrator of these acts."

Even before the Police Chief finishes his statement, numerous hands shoot up in the air, as the reporters are literally jumping out of their seats to ask their questions. He points to one, a young woman, who stands up, tipping her head to acknowledge that she had been recognized.

"Thank you, Koga-san. My question to you is in regards to the explosion that killed Mr. Arai. You said that it was a gas explosion. However, haven't there been other explosions occurring in the city that have left similar craters? Are we to assume that all of a sudden, in just the last six months, gas pipelines are simply exploding left, right, and center?"

The police chief sighs, as if he was expecting this question. "Mayuzumi-san, these 'explosions' you are referring to were in fact nothing more than pot holes. This has been the first incident which has actually caused any type of tremor, or that any citizen reported. I would appreciate it if you would check your facts before asking questions that might cause concern." Here the other reporters tittered. The reporter, though her face slightly reddening, doesn't let up.

"Koga-san, I have here signed depositions from numerous Tepco employees, all attesting to the fact that the pipes beneath the city are in perfect condition, and that the requirements for an explosion are extremely difficult to trigger. Are you still suggesting that a gas explosion is what caused this? Not terrorism or some other source?"

The police chief shakes his head in a dismissive way. "I've answered the question to the extent that I am willing to humor it. Feel free to run whatever story you want in the tabloid you write for, but it doesn't change the facts. Next question!"

**+'Like, how rude of him! Shouldn't he be like, showing her some respect or something?'**

\'**Bah! Those who stand in a position of power have no need to answer the questions of the weak!'**

Even still, is that really the way to treat someone? Especially one who is willing to search for facts? The next reporter, a man wearing a tweed cap, stands up. "Koga-san, thank you for answering my question. I'll be brief, I promise. What does the discovery of Mr. Arai being the Burner mean for this city?"

At this juncture, the man in the suit who had been watching the proceedings quietly, suddenly strode forward. Tapping the police chief on the shoulder, he whispered something into the his ear, who nodded.

"I would like to hand over this question to someone better suited to answer. Governor Fujiwara will answer this question." Again, that tittering amongst the reporters. As the police chief stepped to the side to allow the governor to the podium, I couldn't help but feel that I had seen that face before. Where? It struck me like a bolt of lightning.

"P-Playboy..."

"Is something wrong?" Nanako, who has been surprisingly quiet up until now, is now watching me with a look of confusion on her face.

"It's n-nothing, Nanako. T-Thanks for asking." I smile weakly, before focusing my attention on the TV once more. So this is Playboy, no, Mamoru's father; the governor of Tokyo.

"Ladies and gentlemen of this great city. As you have just heard Police Chief Koga say, we are confident that the criminal known as the 'The Burner' is no longer a threat to this city. And thanks in part to resources that I have requested, we have brought in the best and brightest from across the country to provide outside support. There is no doubt in my mind that we will find the perpetrator who killed those two poor, innocent women, and bring him to justice. I make that promise to you as Governor of this fair city." The Governor finishes with a flourish, before smiling once more at the cameras. But from where I'm standing, that smile seems almost...empty, cold; as if that smile was something that somebody believed a smile should look like, but didn't understand the feelings behind it.

**^'Truly, the fruit never falls very far from the tree, does it? But make no mistake, Boy. To underestimate either of them would be your undoing.'**

'U-Underestimate them? I don't want anything to do with them!'

I'm stopped from saying anything more by the sound of the channel being switched. I look down to see Nanako putting down the remote, and then looking up at me. "I'm sorry, were you watching that?" she asks.

"N-No. I was just o-on my way out. T-Thanks for asking t-though." With that, I head upstairs, my head swirling. To think that just a month after I came to this city, I would somehow be connected to such a situation. Stepping into my room, I look over at the chest of drawers where I had placed the Burner's weapon. What should I do with it? Having seen his memories, is this something I just want to ignore? That Daidara may have sold the weapon that the Burner used to attack me? Should I just throw the thing away? What happens if Uncle comes into the room and accidentally finds it? My prints are all over it!

**$'Once again, you are forced to make a choice, child. If you stop here and simply discard it, you would no longer need to be involved in this tale. Do you have a reason to continue pursuing it? Please do not say that you want to be a hero and challenge the weaponsmith. We both know that would be a lie.'**

Nestis, quiet for so long, appears before me, smiling.

'B-But, can I just ignore this? Is this okay?'

**$'The monster is dead, and the persona you took from him is no longer with you. There should be no meaning in chasing after ghosts, wouldn't you agree?'**

**#'Stay thine tongue, demon.' **Archangel appears, and points his blade at Nestis. **'You would give false counsel to your charge? Truly, once a deceiver, always a deceiver.' **Here he turns and looks at me. **'Listen, churl. To turn your back on this simply because a voice in the dark claims that it is over, is to accept that you are not in control, that you do not need to make your own decisions!'**

**='I agree with the winged one. Master, are you absolutely sure that this fight is over? Simply because your enemy fell, is that the end of it? Surely you have not forgotten the fact that you were forced to flee by an overwhelming power? Is it not possible that at some point, you may have to face the woman who killed the Burner again? Are you prepared to fight an enemy you know nothing about?' **Valkyrie proclaims as she appears, her horse pawing the air. Omoikane appears next to her, his many eyes all focused on me.

***'And there is another thing to consider, my student. The question asked by the one who was rudely laughed off by the chief. Is it not possible that something else may be happening, and the real reason has been buried by those who do not wish the truth to be known? Are you willing to ignore the truth, and accept what you are told by those who proclaim themselves infallible?'**

**$'Listen to you speak. All you have provided are vague reasons that have absolutely nothing to do with the child. What does he gain by venturing into the darkness? Is this "truth" that you profess to hold in such high regard worth dying for?' **Nestis laughs, observing the other three personas disdainfully. **'When others are willing to accept a lie, what value does the truth even hold?'**

'Let me think about it. When I make a decision, I'll let you know.' For now, I need Daidara's help in case anything else happens. We still don't know who attacked Amagi-san, or why, for that matter. Besides, Nestis may be right. There's no point in pursuing this, when even the cops have decided to close the door on the investigation, right?

Only the sound of silence replied to that question.

()()()()()()()()()

Three hours later finds me walking out of Shibuya station, leaving behind a very excited Nanako, packing her clothes for the trip in two days. After consulting a signboard outside the station, I head towards a very pleasant looking cafe with yellow flowers in vases outside the door. Opening the door, I'm greeted by a friendly waitress, who for some reason, is wearing a maid outfit.

Glancing around the cafe, I see mostly girls sitting at the tables, eating cakes, though scattered here and there are a few couples. However, the whole cafe gives off a very "high school girl" atmosphere. I'm woefully out of place.

'Next time, I'm going to make sure I know where I'm going before I come to places like this.' I promise myself.

**%'Aw come on! You're now free to sit and stare at some real pretty high school girls! What more could you possibly want?'**

'Sylph, I'm going to regret asking you this, but how much of a pervert do you take me for?'

**%'Trust me. You really don't want to know.'**

"Sir? Are you meeting someone here?" The waitress asks, hands clasped in front of her.

"U-Um, yes. I thought s-she would be here a-already. I guess I'll j-jus-" I stop when I hear snickering. The table closest to me has four girls sitting at it. One of them, the alpha of the group, judging from the way the other three are treating her, is pointing at me, and then stuttering her words. The other three laugh on cue, as if it was the funniest thing in the world. The waitress' eyebrow twitches, but she says nothing, just tapping me on the shoulder.

"Right this way sir. I apologize for our customers," she says, leading me away from their table and the hyena laughs accompanying it. I thank her, and take a seat in a small booth towards the rear of the cafe.

**'I dinna ken, laddie. Wha sae sleekit tae the lass? Ar ye a chiel, oor a cowrin, tim'rous beastie?'**

'Don't worry about it, Cu Sith. Thanks for getting angry on my behalf, but this isn't the first time somebody's made fun of my stutter, and it won't be the last. So there's no use complaining about it. Besides, I know how stupid I sound.'

**+'Like, that's what I totally don't get! You keep, like, making excuses like that, and people will totally walk all over you! You need to have more self confidence, or you'll suffer like this for the rest of your life!'**

***'She has a point, my student. If your stutter truly embarrasses you so much, do something about it.'**

**'**What can you do about a stutter? It's not like it's going to disappear.'

**#'The words of a liar, again! We know the truth, silver-headed one. This style of speech you use has not always been there. This is something you did to yourself.'**

'Wha...'

At that moment, the waitress returns, this time with Fubuki in tow, looking extremely apologetic. After being seated, the waitress leaves two menus, smiles, then departs.

"I'm so, so sorry! I meant to get here sooner, but there was such a rush for the train that I had to wait for another. How are you?" Fubuki asks breathlessly.

"D-Doing well, thanks. H-How are you?" Damn. That conversation with my personas has left me more aware of my stutter than I would like.

"I'm fine, thanks. Do you like this cafe? My aunt owns it. I sometimes work here. The uniforms are so cute, aren't they? And since it's close to the station, it's really convenient. Do you want anything? The cherry crumble is really good. And my aunt makes the best coffee around."

Padding my empty wallet, I am painfully aware that I don't even have two yen to rub together. "M-Maybe another time. So-So, what did you w-want to talk to me a-about?" At that, Fubuki's face loses the smile, and for some reason, she seems to get smaller in her chair.

"Um, yeah... I don't really know where to begin. I guess I want to apologize first. When we surrounded you, I really wasn't myself. I guess I kinda allowed the power I had to get away from me. So I'm really, really sorry." She bows her head.

I raise my hands, palms outward. "It's alright. Everything w-worked out in the end, so p-please, raise your head. I mean, I k-kinda got a little c-carried away after all. I mean, I did k-kinda punch you as w-well." I say, my voice trailing off. Now that I think about it, I really went overboard, didn't I?

"What's this about punching someone now?" A voice snaps me out of my thoughts to see an attractive woman walking towards us. She's wearing an apron over a pair of jeans and a red blouse covering a rather endowed chest. She has her black hair braided in a pony tail down her back, with bright red lipstick drawing attention to her face. But it's her green eyes that draw my attention.

"Somebody been bothering my little Fu-chan? Was it you?" The lady asks as she puts down two cups of coffee on the table, then glaring menacingly at me while cracking her knuckles.

**&'Scary woman. I think I'm in love.'**

"Geez, Aunt Saya. I thought I told you not to call me that in public," Fubuki says, blushing slightly. "And nobody was talking about punching anybody! We were just talking about a TV show."

"Hmm? Didn't seem that way to me. Anyway, Fu-chan, who is this? Not going to introduce us?" Fubuki's aunt asks her.

"Oh right. Um, Souji Seta, this is my Aunt, Saya Kanaoru. She owns this cafe. Aunt Saya, this is Souji, a friend of mine," Fubuki replies, pointing to each of us in turn.

"A friend, eh? Fu-chan, you better not be getting any silly ideas. I've warned you before about getting involved with guys." Saya says, patting Fubuki on the shoulder. Fubuki tries to swat her away, without any success.

"Jeez, Auntie! I know! I'm a big girl, I can look after myself. Besides, Souji is already intimately involved with me. He touched me in my most sensitive place," Fubuki ends, wearing a mask of great pain on her face, while secretly laughing.

I swear the temperature in the cafe must have dropped by at least ten degrees, and Fubuki's aunt seemed to grow at least ten meters taller, lightning sparking from her body.

**&'Definitely in love with this woman!'**

'Not the time, Nata Taishi! She's going to kill me before you can profess your love to her!'

"Jeez, I'm just joking Auntie," Fubuki says, barely holding back laugher. "Besides, Souji's promised to take responsibility, so it's okay."

Wait, what? Are you trying to make this situation worse, Fubuki? If I knew I was going to die today, I would have finished writing my last will and testament.

"Honestly, Fubuki, you should stop playing jokes like that. It's not good for my heart," Saya says, seemingly returning to normal. "He doesn't look like the kind of guy who would do something like that. Right, kid?" she asks, looking not just at me, but through me.

"No ma'am!" I almost yell, Fubuki no longer trying to hide her laughter. Saya simply sighs, and shakes her head. Just then, Fubuki's phone rings. She looks down and her face changes, almost instantly becoming deadly serious. Saya notices immediately.

"Is something wrong, Fu-chan?" Saya asks, but Fubuki just shakes her head.

"No, just a friend calling. I'm going to answer this. Be right back!" With that, Fubuki almost runs for the door out of the cafe.

Saya sighs, then looks at me, seemingly sizing me up, then grimaces as if she has made a decision. She slips into the seat that Fubuki left, then takes a pack of cigarettes out.

"You don't mind if I smoke one, do you? It helps with nerves," she says, pulling out a lighter out of her pocket. I shake my head. She nods, lights the cigarette, and takes a puff. She then looks back at me.

"Fu-chan is constantly getting on my back about quitting," she chuckles, inhaling again. "Well, why don't we get to know each other a little better? Why don't you start by telling me how you know Fubuki?"

What am I supposed to say here? How do I answer her? I don't even know Fubuki that well. The one time we met before, we clashed and I took Angel from her. That, and I saw some of her memories. Saya continues.

"She hasn't smiled in ages. I mean really smiled, you know? I can tell, after having seen so many customers come through my cafe, when somebody is forcing a smile, and when somebody is honestly smiling. Every time I'm with her, or I see her with friends, it's always that same fake smile. And I thought there was nothing I could do. But then, she brings you here today, and for the first time in what feels like ages, she has a real smile on her face again, when she was talking about you. That's why I decided to gamble. If she feels like she can smile freely around you, then you have to be a good person. That's why I'm asking you. Can you please tell me what she's going through?"

Do I tell her? That she made a gang? And was fighting some very dangerous people? What can I say? For now...

"T-There's nothing going o-on. I just met F-Fubuki at the t-train sta-"

"Don't insult me. I may be older than you, but I'm not stupid." Saya cuts me off, staring straight into my eyes.

"W-What do you mean?" I ask, trying to understand what she is getting at. She sighs, then releases another puff of smoke.

"Thorn of the Black Rose." I freeze when I hear Fubuki's gang's name. Saya stares at me, then nods, as if unsurprised. "Kid, you'd make a horrible poker player. Your thoughts are displayed clear as day on your face. There's only one person in the world who would use that name. Want to know why? When I was younger, I joined a biker gang. They gave me my nickname, 'Black Rose' cause the leader said I smelled as sweet as a rose, and I usually left the guys I fought with black and blue. I thought he was sweet. I only later realized he was just trying to get into my pants. Women in my family seem to have the worst luck with men...Anyway, that's neither here nor there. When I saw the graffiti for 'Thorn of the Black Rose', I realized immediately it was Fubuki. After all, a thorn is nothing more than a bud of a rose. She's walking down the same path that I did, and there is nothing waiting at the end of it except grief, anger, and hatred. I do not want that to happen to that girl." She pauses, taking another puff.

I sit quietly, not sure what to say, or where she is going with this.

"Listen," she begins, "this is the first time we've met, so this might seem strange, but I'm going to ask you for a once in a life-time favor," here she pauses, trying to gather her thoughts. "Where do I begin? I guess I'll just start at the only place I know. I can't have kids. I learned about that at a pretty young age, and made some really stupid, stupid choices. Choices I'm still living with today. But when Fubuki was born, I made the decision that I wasn't going to let her suffer the same way I did. Her mother's not what you'd call 'mother material'. Even after Fubuki was born, her mother was more interested in going on group dates than looking after her daughter. Still does. I doubt even she knows who Fubuki's real father is. Probably doesn't care either," she says, releasing a puff of smoke into the window, sighing sadly. She then looks back at me.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my sis, but...anyway, point is, I raised Fu-chan like my own daughter. And I love her like my own flesh and blood. And that's why I'm worried. Up until now, Fu-chan trusted me with everything. But recently, she's started lying to me. She's hiding stuff, she's going out late. Sometimes, when she thinks I'm not paying attention, she'll steal the first aid kit to treat some rather dangerous looking injuries." Her voice is starting to break, and her eyes fall to the table. "I've tried asking her if there is anything I can do to help, but each time, she just gives me that same look, the one where she is trying to ask for help and doesn't know how, and says 'nothing's wrong.'"

"You probably can't understand it, a parent's frustration at being able to do nothing while their child suffers," she says sadly, a tear drop starting to form in one eye. "Please bring my daughter's smile back. Please help her."

What do you do in a situation like this? I've got so much happening already, and now, out of the clear blue, some girl that I have met for all of twenty minutes is pulling me into yet another problem. I don't owe her anything. I can still get out of this! All I have to do is make up some answer, and run. That's it, I just have to make up an excuse!

"I-I'll do my bes-"

**%'Is that really enough? You have someone who is lowering her head to you, a complete stranger, begging for your help. Are you really going to turn her away?'**

'But, But I'm no hero! I-I can't carry everybody's problems!'

**#'I've said this before, and I will say this again, churl. When you lie, it is not just obvious to us, but yourself as well. Why do you hesitate? What are you afraid of?'**

While I hesitate, Saya, who is now looking at me, starts to panic. "Listen, I know this is a lot to ask, but-but, I don't know what else to do. If it's money, I can pay, it won't be much, but I can't afford to lose her..." her voice trails off as I close my eyes. Still closed, I reach out, and once again feel the personas standing around me.

***'That poor soul truly believes in you. She is afraid that you will turn her away. Is this what you truly want?'**

'But what can I do? How do all of you know that I'm strong enough to handle this? This isn't something simple like fighting a shadow, or going for a morning run! This is somebody's life! What do I know about helping others? I've never experienced it myself, so what can I tell somebody else? What words do I even use?'

**='True, this is something that a person may never face in their life. But the value of a person is determined in moments just like this. And you are wrong, child. The words you need are already present. In fact, you know them as well. What is it you are afraid of? Answer me.' **

Valkyrie's tone is gentle, not harsh. What is it I'm afraid of? I think, then quietly answer.

'I'm afraid of failing. I'm afraid that I won't be able to succeed. I'm not strong enough by myself to carry this weight.'

**\'Then thou truly are a weak one! Who said that you would be alone? Are we not standing by your side? Not a single one of us said that you would have to carry this burden by yourself!'**

'I'm not alone...'

***'Think, my student. What are the words that you want to say. Are you afraid of failure? Are you afraid of success?** **Or are you simply looking for a way out? In the words of the Chariot, "Don't think, feel. Listen to your heart. The words are there, waiting for you to say them. After that, we will help you. But nothing can begin, until you say those words.'**

The words are waiting inside my heart? The personas vanish, and yet I can feel something like a warm touch on my cheek. Ah, so these are the words I'm supposed to say? Of course I should know them. After all, I've been waiting all my life for somebody to say them to me. Perhaps I didn't want to utter them because I felt that if I had been robbed, others should suffer as I did. I take a deep breath, and release it before opening my eyes.

"Don't worry, Ms. Kanaoru. I will definitely bring back your daughter's smile. No matter what."

Saya laughs, then wipes away a tear from her eye. "I don't know why, but when you say it like that, I get the feeling that things really are going to work out. Thank you. You'll never understand just how much what you said means to me." She takes the cigarette out of her mouth, then puts it out in an ash tray. "But don't get the wrong impression here. I still haven't decided if you're right for her. So I'm going to keep on trying to get her to open up to me. Hopefully, I can break through to her before something irreversible happens. You don't give up either, you hear me?"

If I'm going to live up to those words, I better get started then, huh? I nod. "Ms. Saya, I'm g-going to talk to F-Fubuki. Do you mind?"

"Of course. Let me know if you need help. I'll do whatever I can. Good luck," she says, reaching out a hand. I offer mine, and we shake. Just as I'm turning to leave, Fubuki comes rushing back in, flustered.

"U-Um, I'm really sorry guys, but something just came up, and I really need to leave. Sorry, Souji, I didn't mean to split like this. I'll make it up to you another time. Say, next Friday? I'll send you a text. Thanks for the coffee, auntie! I promise I'll pay you. Or you can just take it out of my wages. Alright then!" With that, she grabs her purse and is about to head for the door. Saya looks at me, urging me to say something. What do I do?

"U-Um, Fubuki. Do you n-need some h-help? I've got s-some free time. Maybe I can be o-of use?" Fubuki stops and stares at me. She seems to be fighting with herself as if she's trying to figure out whether she can reach out to me. After a quick pause, she shakes her head.

"Sorry, this is girl stuff. Another time, okay. I promise." And with that, she almost runs out of the store. Saya sighs, then looks back at me.

"This isn't going to be easy, but I'm counting on you. I'm sure if she gets to know you more, maybe she'll trust you, and ask for your help. Please don't give up on her." I nod my head affirmatively.

"I won't. I w-will keep my p-promise."

()()()()()()()()()()

After saying goodbye and exchanging cell numbers with Saya, I head for school. Midterms are coming up after Golden Week, and so far, my grand study total has come out to approximately six hours. If things keep going the way they are, I won't have to worry about saving Fubuki, as I will probably get kicked out of Nihon University and have to go home; at which point my life will be over because my grandfather will strangle the life out of me and bury me under the Inaba river.

Shaking the gloomy thoughts out of my head, I head for the library, hopefully to catch up on some of the significant amount of reading I need to get done. Of course, with my luck, I'll probably spend all of that time wondering what to do about Fubuki. After finding a quiet table on the third floor of the library, I spread my books and stare at them. Let's see, I think Biology is my easiest subject, then philosophy, then Economics? Or is it English?

***'If you need my help, my student, you only have to ask.'**

'Thanks, Omoikane. Alright, let's start with Biology and go from there.'

()()()()()()()()()()

Four hours later, I finally lean back after having made notes for all the classes. My eyes are starting to blur, and my head is pounding from having thought so hard, but I feel like I've made some real progress. I'm still confused about Economics, but I think that was a lost cause from the start. Omoikane is surprisingly capable in teaching, and I've actually learned quite a bit from him. Satisfied with what I've accomplished, I pack up my books and head for the bus stop.

As I'm taking a seat on the bus, I feel my phone vibrate. Looking at the number, I'm surprised to see that it's Uncle who's calling. I answer, worried that something may be wrong.

"H-Hello?"

"Souji, it's me, Dojima. Listen, sorry to be calling you out of the blue like this, but a problem's just cropped up. A question about a closed case has the commissioner calling all detectives back. It means that I won't be able to take you or Nanako on that trip I promised. Listen, I already told Nanako about this, but could you do me a favor and comfort her? I get the feeling that she might have been looking forward to it. Alright, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

With that, Uncle hangs up. He didn't even give me a chance to say anything. Still, shouldn't he have at least tried to get some time off? I mean, it's not like they spend that much time together to begin with. Then again, who am I to say differently? After all, it's not like I'm family.

As I'm thinking these thoughts, I unlock the door to the house and walk in. Nanako is sitting by herself at the living room table, lights and TV off. She looks up at me when she hears me walk in, and she has tear stains on her cheeks.

**'Ar ye no gonnae dae ocht, laddie? The wee lass is greetin right in front of ye.'**

"U-Um, are you okay, N-Nanako?" That's the best I can do? If I can't do anything here, how can I possibly hope to help Fubuki?

"Y-Yeah. Dad called, and said that we can't-" here she pauses and sniffs, "go on the trip tomorrow. I'm not really hungry. You can eat by yourself." She gets up, and running past me, goes into her room and closes the door behind her. So much for powerful words from the great Souji. I couldn't even sing the Junes jingle to cheer her up.

Taking my shoes off, I head upstairs and toss my bag onto the floor. Sinking into the couch, I run my hands through my hair, trying to figure out what I should do now. Between Fubuki, The Burner's weapon that is sitting in my chest of drawers, and now Nanako, and mid-terms coming up in a week, I really feel like my head's about to explode.

When I hear the phone ring, I'm half tempted to just throw it across the room. There has rarely been a moment when the phone has rung and something good has come out of it. Nevertheless, I answer, and hear Yosuke on the other end.

"Yo, dude, how's it going? I just wanted to check to make sure we could pick up the TV tomorrow. I told my dad about it, and he said that we could pick it up in the afternoon. What do you think?"

I close my eyes and think. I don't think I have any plans for tomorrow. "S-Sounds good, Yosuke. I'll make s-sure to call you before I c-come to J-Junes."

Maybe it's my tone, but he picks it up pretty fast. "Hey, what's up? You don't sound too hot."

I'm tempted to just say it's the weather, but maybe Yosuke can help me out. I briefly explain Uncle's call, and the fact that Nanako is disappointed that she won't be able to go, when she was really looking forward to it.

"Man, that sucks. Yeah, I'd be totally bummed too if I had been promised a trip to a resort inn and then couldn't go. I wonder if there's something... Hey, I totally have an idea! Alright, listen. Tell your cousin that you'll be able to go on that trip after all. Tell her that you are going somewhere special on Thursday. Got it?"

"A-A trip? Where to? A-Are you sure about this, Yosuke? I d-don't want to get her hopes u-up again."

"Hey relax! When ever have I let you down? You know what, don't answer that. Alright, see you tomorrow. Bye!" With that, Yosuke hangs up. I put down the phone and stare at the ceiling. Whatever you have planned, Yosuke, it better be impressive. I'm...counting on you.

End Chapter 38

**A/N: So the story begins again. Many plot threads are going to start coalescing, as new villains emerge to threaten our hero and what he's fighting for. A couple of Easter eggs have been dropped in the story, so keep a sharp eye out for them. Finally, if you can guess where Yosuke wants to go, you win an Internet Cookie. Drop a review with your answer, and if you're right, you win!**

**Till next time! **


	41. Chapter 39: Stronger

**Key:**

******#... Archangel**

******$... Nestis**

******%.. Sylph**

******^... Orobas**

******&... Nata Taishi**

*******... Omoikane**

******+... Lillim**

******=... Valkyrie**

******\... Forneus**

Chapter 39: Stronger

Tuesday, May 3rd, 2011

After yet another restless night of tossing and turning, I wake, staring once more at a gray ceiling. Outside, I can hear the sound of rain coming down. I open the curtain to see what looks like a light drizzle coming down. I'm surprised to see that my personae have allowed me to sleep in a full half hour today. I'm also surprised to find that my body feels a little sore. This is the first time in quite a while that I've had this feeling.

******%****'Oh, he's finally feeling it. Good, everything is going according to plan!'** Sylph announces, seemingly ignoring me and talking to the other personae.

**'I'm surprised that it took this long. Perhaps he possesses some value that we were not aware of?'**

******\****'Bah! It just means that this fool never bothered to force himself forward till now.'**

Growing tired of having this conversation go on without me, I finally interject.

'Um, do you guys mind telling me what you are talking about?'

**'Oh, you were awake, summoner? Do not worry about it for now. Let us commence your training routine!'**

Man, not even the voices in my head listen to me. I wonder if that makes me more sane or completely insane? In any case, I take Orobas' advice and lace up my sneakers. Feeling my foot touch something cold, I lift up my feet to stare at the sole of my foot, which was sticking through a small hole in the right shoe.

'Wow, that's the first time that's ever happened.' I say to nobody in particular. I had purchased this pair of shoes when I began high school. It had never occurred to me that they would wear down so quickly once I arrived in Tokyo.

***********'Don't worry, disciple. Those vestments have a few days left in them. For now, you should be more concerned with your training.'**

'Huh? Training? How can I run without shoes? You want me to run barefoot?'

**'On the battlefield, you will never find a perfect situation. When that happens, will you simply complain? Or adapt to gain the upper hand needed?'**

'But I'm not on a battlefield! Can't I at least just go to a shoe store and buy a new pair of shoes?'

******+'****Like, with what money? Aren't you totally broke?'**

I pause for a second before lowering my head. I keep forgetting that they know everything I know. However, I rarely ever seem to know everything that they know. Isn't this type of relationship unfair or something?

**&'Well, none o' that matters, boy! Why you ask? Well, I'll tell ya as you run! So let's go!' **Nata Taishi laughs that laugh of his, and after letting out one more sigh, I start jogging.

()()()()()()()()()()

After jogging for a few blocks, I'm surprised to feel almost no pain from my right shoe, even though it has a hole in it. Also, some of the muscle soreness is finally fading, which means I won't be able to use that as an excuse to get out of training. Running by the riverbank, I see an old man setting down a stool, box, and fishing rod. Looks like I'm not the only one awake at this early hour. He notices me running by and waves, flashing a toothless but happy grin. I wave back before continuing my jog.

******&****'Alright, listen up!'** Nata Taishi says all of a sudden, almost causing me to trip. As I catch my stride once more, I'm surprised to see him materialize alongside me, zipping along on the two balls underneath his feet.

******&****'You must be confused about the way this training has been going. Well, let me explain it for you. When you first arrived in this city, you were so overweight and out of shape that being able to run the length of your house would have been impossible. It was only thanks to our power that you were able to survive your initial fight with the shadows. So the first thing we had to do was to get you into shape. That was what all the running was for; to strengthen your body so that you could fight properly.' **He pauses, then does a flip, before continuing.

******&****'Now that your body has been improved to the point that you can sprint a full kilometer without pause, it means that your legs are strong enough. And that's where I come in! From here on in, until we say our goodbyes, I'll be working with you to improve your upper body strength. By the time we're done, you're going to be able to do just about anything! Just leave it all to me!' **he says, hitting his chest with his fist. However, I'm surprised by what he just said.

'Have I really gotten stronger?'

******&****'You haven't noticed? How could you not?'**

***********'Disciple, you need to be more aware of yourself! You are growing and changing everyday! You have to develop more self-confidence, or all our work will be for naught!'**

Self-confidence, huh? Just as I'm about to respond, a memory replays itself in my mind, from a time, long, long ago.

_"____Jeez, Souji, why did you allow that to happen? You let her walk all over you!"_

_"____I-It doesn't matter to you! Why c-can't you just leave me alone?"_

_"____Why should I? Are you a little baby? Stop running away from your problems!"_

_"____T-That's what was going to happen. W-Why should I e-embarrass myself even more?"_

_"____You're wrong. That was only one possibility! You just told yourself that was the best you could hope for!" The girl says, turning her back, and walking away. She pauses, then turns back._

_"____You need to have more self-confidence. Otherwise, even I'll get tired of having to defend you."_

******%****'You should really focus on where you're going. It's not a good idea to space out when running.'**

Sylph's words drag me back to the present, and I jump to the side just in time to avoid crashing into a pile of garbage left on the road.

******%****'Not bad! Last time you weren't paying attention, you ended up crashing into a telephone pole! You've gotten better!'**

That makes two memories now that I'd like to forget. I shake my head, then look to my right, where Nata Taishi is watching me with something like amusement in his eyes.

******&****'Well, in any case, from here on, I'll be varying up your training schedule so that you can get stronger. First, we're going to give you a set of washboard abs!'**

'W-Washboard abs? W-what are those?' Nata Taishi looks at me in mock horror.

******&****'Oh boy, we've got a lot of work ahead of us. For now, STOP!'**

I jerk back, stumbling a little. Nata Taishi nods, then yells again.

******&****'Drop into a saddleback stance. Now, punch with your right hand ten times, followed by your left! No pausing for breaks!'**

I drop into the Aikido stance, then repeat what Daisuke taught me, and throw out my right arm.

******#****'You call that a fist, a punch? You should be disgusted! Show me more power, churl!'**

Argh! I scream, and punch again.

******&****'Much better. You may just be able to improve, after all.'**

()()()()()()()()()()

For the next half hour, I'm forced to sprint, pause, shadow box, sprint, stop, drop and do pushups, only to get back up and run. All the while, Nata Taishi is yelling to throw a punch, or jump back, or side-step. If the training before was brutal, then there are no words to describe how much I want to throttle him right now. By the time I make it back to the house, my arms feel like dead weight. And unlike before, the pain doesn't seem to be wearing off. I can barely lift my hands to open the door. This is getting ridiculous.

'Isn't this a little much? I can barely move!'

******/****'Oh? The chick has the audacity to speak back to his betters? Hah! Who knew that you had some backbone in you?!'**

'Answer me!'

My demand seems to surprise them, as the personae fall silent. Finally, Valkyrie speaks up.

**'****A little much? The reason you are complaining is that your body is sore. But because of our training, isn't it possible that in the future instead of losing an arm or a leg to an enemy, you will be able to respond just a slight bit quicker, and only suffer a scratch instead?'**

An arm or a leg? What are the chances of that... oh, right. In my fight with the Burner, he managed to attack me first with that sickle thing of his. If he had a more powerful persona, could he have split my hand in half? I stare down at it, and decide to drop my challenge.

******%****'As for your muscle pain, we were willing to shoulder some of the burden at the beginning in order to make it easier for you to train. But now, you have to learn to take both the rewards with the requirements. After all, you haven't forgotten your contract, have you? "I will faithfully accept all the consequences of my actions."'**

That's a little cheap, to hold the contract against me. Also, isn't there technically a problem with that?

'But it was you personae that made me train myself like this!'

**'Oh, details, details. Like, let's look forward to another wonderful day!'**

()()()()()()()()()()

As I step into the living room after a long, hot shower that thankfully washed some of the pain away, I'm surprised to find Uncle sitting on the couch, watching TV. Nanako is nowhere to be seen. Uncle, however, seems distracted, constantly flipping through the channels, before finally stopping on the news. He looks up when he hears me.

"Oh, it's been a while. How have you been?" He asks as I walk to the fridge to grab the milk.

"D-Doing well, Uncle. H-How about you?"

"Mm," he says, looking down at the carpet, obviously deep in thought. "To be honest, I was really looking forward to this trip with you and Nanako," he begins, but suddenly the world pauses, and my eyes flash. The color emanating from Uncle is...orange. What does this mean? Remembering back, Izanagi told me that I need to learn what the colors mean on my own. Maybe it's time for me to figure it out. Otherwise, I may never understand everything about myself. Uncle continues, oblivious to my thoughts. "But the department is requiring all officers to work extra shifts, and I just couldn't take any time off. I promise that I'll make it up to the both of you as soon as this crisis ends. Deal?"

I nod my head. "Deal. I'm s-sure Nanako will be e-excited!"

***********'He's lying, disciple. He has no intention of fulfilling that deal. Not as he is now.'**

Omoikane's voice rings loud and clear. The other personae are quiet, simply observing.

'How do you know?'

***********'I simply do. In time, if you pursue the meaning behind your power, you too will understand. For now, simply let it go.'**

"Is something wrong?" Uncle asks, apparently having caught the change in my facial expression.

"N-No. I was just t-thinking that I wouldn't have to make any b-boxed lunches t-tomorrow."

"Well, I'm sure that we'll get another chance to do so in the future," Uncle says, before turning back to the news. The reporter has just finished a story about economic growth in Japan and is shuffling his papers before looking back at the camera.

"And now for some local news. A development company based in Osaka has made a bid on the grounds of a temple in the Saitama ward. The temple has fallen into disrepair in recent years as worshipers at the temple have decreased. The land that the temple sits on is increasing in value thanks to the construction of a new multi-purpose mall in the vicinity that will include shops, restaurants, a movie theater, as well as other amenities. A group of citizens have banded together to try and block the purchase and subsequent demolition of the temple, noting that the temple is home to numerous species of birds and other wildlife that would have no habitat should the temple be demolished. The group also cites the temple's long history, including a visit by Hayashi Akira, a noted philosopher during the Edo period, who expounded on Confucian principles while staying at the temple.

"Local congressmen, while sympathetic to the plight of the citizens, have suggested that they would like to see the purchase go forward because of the jobs that would be brought to the area, as the developers have promised to construct a hotel as well as a boutique spa and resort. As part of the purchase, the city will be holding a series of hearings to hear input from concerned citizens, which will conclude in the fall. If you are interested in weighing in on this discussion, visit our website to join our online conversation. "

"I remember that temple," Uncle says, pointing at the TV. "We used to visit there a few years ago. I remember it being very beautiful and extremely serene. Course, even back then, it was already a little dilapidated. Pity to see it be bought out," He says, standing up. Once again, my eyes flash. This is the second time in just a few minutes! This time, his color is a light blue that seems to waver. "Well, I better be off. I've got a lead on a case I've been working on, so hopefully something might crack soon. See you later, Souji." With that, Uncle grabs his keys off the table and heads out the main door.

I stretch, then collapse into the sofa. This is the first time that I've actually had some free time, as I'm usually running around to help one person or another. So, what should I do?

******\****'In the very likely case that you've forgotten, you have tests coming up in short order. Shouldn't you be focused on passing them? Unless you are satisfied with being merely informed?'**

'There are tons of people who are satisfied with being just informed!' I retort, though Forneus is correct. I should probably at least catch up with all of the reading that I've been putting off. At the very least, I can do a few hours of studying before I have to do anything else. I grab my books and start to read.

()()()()()()()()()()

I'm disturbed a few hours later when I receive a text. Opening up my phone, I'm surprised to see that it is from Hina, my granddad's secretary.

_"__The money has been deposited in your account. Make sure you use some of it for a little fun, okay?"_

Hina always did enjoy teasing me, though it definitely made my life in the family compound a lot more tolerable. So, the money is in the account. I can't wait to explain to the patriarch how I actually ended up spending it. Having lost any interest in continuing to read about people in caves, I get up and grab my coat.

'I'm going to head to the bank and get the funds, then swing over to Yosuke. He'll be thrilled that we can finally get that TV.'

After texting Yosuke to let him know that I would be coming to Junes shortly, I grab a bus to head to the nearest bank. I take a seat next to a rather severe looking man with glasses. He looks at me, seems to scoff, and then takes out his paper and starts to read. Trying to avoid making eye contact with him, I glance at the articles on the front page of the paper. One of them pops out at me:

"**Body found in Tokyo Harbor is identified as journalist who disappeared three months ago. Strong signs of torture."**

The story goes on to talk about how the police had waited for a full two weeks after the man was reported missing by his kouhai before they declared him a missing person. Further, based on sources who had seen the body, there was extensive scarring and two of his fingers, several toes, and one eye were missing. Although the sources stated that it might have been because of decomposition or fish eating the body, they admitted that the high likelihood was that the man had been tortured before being killed.

'That's horrible.'

**'Hmph. I have said this before, child, but if you step into places that you do not belong, you will face some heavy consequences. This man did not know his place, and thus he has been judged.'**

**'A regular ray o sunshine, aren't ya, ya sow," **Cu Sith stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm, '**better to struggle and be punished, then live ya life as a nobody.'**

**'Who are you to accuse me, dog? And what has that man accomplished? He leaves behind loved ones, and for what? For truth? Don't make me laugh. The truth is nothing more than a convenient lie.'**

**'The truth is eternal. All that changes is the way it is given to those who seek it. More importantly, boy, you should be careful. I feel an ill wind is blowing.'**

'Really? I don't feel anything right now.'

******\****'There are days I truly fear for the future of this country when idiots are so plentiful**.'

'W-What does that mean?' But the personae give me no answer.

I get off, still clueless as to what Omoikane was talking about, and head for the bank branch. As I'm approaching the ATM, I'm surprised to find Kotone standing in line, apparently waiting. She spots me as I approach, and waves.

"Hey Souji-kun! What are you doing here now? Ah, I know, you don't have to tell me. You're getting money to go on a date, aren't you?" She asks, a mischievous smile on her face.

"W-What? A d-date? No, that's n-not it!" I stutter, surprised by the question.

"Heh, really? I would have thought you would have girls throwing themselves at you! After all, you've really changed even in the time that I've known you." She responds, swiveling her head to see if the line had moved.

"I-I've changed? H-How?" I ask, genuinely confused. She looks at me for a second, as if thinking, then sighs.

"What's the best way to say this: You've gotten stronger. A lot stronger. When I met you for the first time, your body was all over the place, like you didn't know what to do with yourself. Now, you carry yourself completely differently. Like the way you walk, or something. Girls like that in a man, you know." She says, chuckling.

"T-Thanks. I hadn't n-noticed that at a-all." I'm surprised. I know that I've lost weight, but it didn't really feel like I had changed all that much.

"You really should learn to pay attention, then! What's the point of working out and developing a body like Adonis if you don't even notice it? It's a waste, that's what it is."

"W-Who's Adonis?"

Kotone stops and looks at me, with a rather inscrutable look on her face. "And this is why you'll never be popular, Souji-kun. You have to recognize when a girl is giving you a compliment and run with it."

**='Truly, the master will forever be alone if he cannot understand the hearts of women.'**

'You too, huh, Valkyrie?'

"So, what are you doing here, anyway?" Kotone asks, as the woman in front of her walks into the cubicle with the ATM.

"J-Just withdrawing s-some money. I n-need to go to J-Junes later."

"Oh yeah, are you buying something? I don't like shopping at Junes too much. It's really stuffy. Have you ever been to Croc's Fur? That's a really nice shop to go to. They've got some really great shoes," Kotone says, her eyes shining.

"I-Is that where you're going now? S-Shopping?" I ask.

"Nope. Osamu is going to be competing in a tournament in a month's time, and today's the filing deadline for the competition. I'm going on his behalf to sign him up. The fee's really expensive, you know? Twenty thousand, just for a mid-level tournament. Course, if you win, you get a hundred thousand back, so I guess it's kinda worth it, but I've never been good at math," Kotone says, scratching her head.

A hundred thousand? Man, if I could earn that kind of money, I would never need to ask grandpa for more. Though I suppose a tournament is probably out of my reach, huh? Not exactly a great fighter.

"You know, you should consider doing it as well, Souji. I think you'd be great at it! I mean, you've gotten really strong just in the short time you've been in the Aikido club," Kotone says, swinging back to face me.

"M-Me?" I can feel the blood rushing to my face. I must look really stupid!

"Why are you blushing? It's the truth. Even my brother says so, and he rarely gives compliments," she says, laughing.

"H-How about you, Kotone? W-Why don't you c-compete?" I've got to get this conversation in another direction!

"Huh? Me? Oh, I'm not strong enough. I'd lose in the first round." As Kotone says these words, the world pauses once again. She's now glowing light blue, just like Uncle was before. "Also, my grandpa is really against it, you now? He's really into tradition, and says that women shouldn't fight. It's a little annoying, but I've grown used to it," she ends, sadly.

**'Like, you should say something here. She might, like, totally fall for you!'**

What? What on earth am I supposed to say here? It's not like I've got any smart ideas. Not to mention I'm pretty much in the same situation. There's just a strong leash on me as there probably is on her.

"G-Good luck?" Well, I guess it's better than nothing.

"Really? That's the best you can do to cheer someone up?" Kotone asks, looking slightly downcast before smiling again, "You need more understanding, Souji-kun! Anyway, I need to get going. I need to head over to the dome where the competition is going to take place. Good luck yourself!" Kotone walks into the ATM booth, withdraws her money, and after a quick wave, takes off jogging. After watching her leave, I sigh, and then walk up to the ATM.

******%****'You really should consider what she said, you know.'**

'Huh?'

******%****'Oh come on, don't tell me you forgot what the Old Man said: the Bonds you form with others are what gives you power. If you can't even understand what the other person is going through, how can you build that bond?'**

'So what should have I said?'

******%****'That's something you need to learn for yourself. Think about what Kotone said. There may be some hidden gems within!'**

Great. As usual, the personae love to talk in riddles. If I could solve the riddle, would I be in this situation? Grumbling to myself, I put my debit card into the ATM, and after a momentary panic due to my forgetting what my PIN was, I finally pull up the amount in the checking account. Looks like Grandpa stayed true to his word. The full amount is present. After checking quickly to make sure that nobody was watching me, I withdraw the full amount, slip it into an envelope, and then leave the bank. I take out my cell-phone and punch in Yosuke's number.

"_Yello?"_

"Yosuke, it's m-me. I've got the m-money. Do you w-want to meet at J-Junes?"

"_Sounds good. Chie already gave me her amount. Adding it all up, we should be able to buy the TV. My dad's also here, and he wanted to meet you. Let me know when you arrive."_

"O-Okay. I'll meet y-you at J-Junes."

Yosuke hangs up, and after slinging my bag over my shoulder, I head to the bus-stop to make the trek over to Junes.

()()()()()()()()()

"Hey, there you are! I was waiting for you!" As I enter the food-court, I see Yosuke waiting at a table with a grin on his face. As I take a seat, he leans in and whispers, "You got the money?"

"R-Right here, Y-Yosuke," I respond as I hand him the envelope. He looks slightly disappointed.

"Dude, what was that? Don't you know that when somebody asks 'Do you have the money?', you're supposed to respond: "Yeah, you got the stuff?" I mean, geez, it's like you don't even watch movies or something!" After glancing at my face, he sighs. "We're going to have to work on this. You can't keep acting like you're from the sticks forever, you know? Anyway, come on. My dad is in the employee lounge along with the TV. He's looking forward to meeting with you!" With that, Yosuke gets up and the two of us head into the store.

"Why d-does your f-father want to m-meet me so much?" I ask, slightly confused. Yosuke chuckles in response.

"I think his literal words were: 'I'd like to meet the man who can put up with my son for more than five minutes without killing him.' Real classy guy, let me tell you," Yosuke chuckles as we walk through the store.

"W-Who says that I can put up w-with you for m-more than f-five minutes?" I ask.

"Gee, thanks man. You and my dad are going to get along just fine," Yosuke says, punching me in the shoulder. I grin, and we enter the lounge. As we enter, I spot Yosuke's father. An older gentleman with slightly graying hair, he's a little taller than Yosuke, but just as slim. My father, by comparison, is as fat as I was when I came to Tokyo. Upon hearing us, he turns around and grins. Standing up, he walks over and sticks out his hand, which I shake.

"Ah, so you're the Souji that I've been hearing so much about. The name's Shiro Hanamura. I'm Yosuke's old man, though you probably guessed that already. It's a pleasure meeting you," he says as we shake.

"L-Likewise," I say, ending the shake. The Hanamuras are a lot alike. Both of them have a slightly goofy smile that never seems to leave, yet I could tell just from shaking Shiro's hand that he was strong.

"I wanted to say thanks for being friends with my son. He's a bit of an idiot, so he doesn't make friends very well. I'm grateful that you were willing to do so," Shiro continues, chuckling. Yosuke throws him the evil eye.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, pops. You got any more, or can we actually get our hands on the TV now?" Yosuke asks.

"Cheh, what a mean-tempered son. See what I mean, Souji? Rude as anything, wouldn't you say?" Shiro continues, clearly enjoying the conversation. However, I'm more worried about the TV, and want to make sure that it's still in one piece. More importantly, that nothing's happened on the other side.

"Y-Yeah. But if it's o-okay with you, I'd l-like to purchase the T-TV as well," I respond. Shiro scratches his chin.

"Man, kids today. No interest in talking with their elders. It's all business, business, business. This is why Japan is on the skids, let me tell you..." Shiro seems to be about to go on a tangent, but Yosuke clears his throat, seemingly breaking Shiro's train of thought before it could pull out of the station. "What? Oh, right, the TV. Right this way. I have it ready and packaged. I'm still confused though. You said that you wanted it no matter what, but why this TV? There are plenty of others that not only have a better picture, but also, you know, work. Why this particular TV?" Yosuke and I share a glance, then look back at Shiro.

"Oh, you know, this TV is sentimental to us," Yosuke begins. Sentimental? This TV almost killed us! Is what I wanted to say, but kept quiet. "Plus, we want to see if we can work on it. Maybe we can get it working again, you know?" Yosuke finishes.

Shiro sighs as we enter the loading dock. "Yeah, you've told me that before. But TVs nowadays are completely different from the old analogs. Unless you've got specific training, it's almost impossible to fix them. Oh well, I don't have to send it back to the store, and it seems like something the two of you bonded over, so it's not all bad. Anyway, Yosuke, do you have the money for it?"

"Yeah, hang on a sec," Yosuke says, as he pulls out the money. He quickly counts it, and then hands it over to his father. Shiro flips through the bills, before putting the money in his pocket.

"Alright, that's all of it. So, where do you want me to send the TV? Souji's home?" Shiro asks, as he places his hand on the boxed up TV.

"N-No, we'd l-like to take it to the A-Amagi hotel. They have a r-room that we can k-keep the TV in."

"The Amagi Hotel? Really?" Shiro asks, confused.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Yosuke asks.

"Well, it's not really a problem, just seems strange that you'd want to take it there. After all, we delivered a TV to them a few months ago. A wide-screen plasma, if I remember correctly. Amagi-san was very excited. From what she told me, they were going to use it to display various events that were going to take place there. Well, no difference. I've got the van outside. We can take the TV over now if you'd like," Shiro finishes. The two of us nod.

"Excellent. Let's get a dolly for this TV. I can give you two a ride over to the hotel," Shiro says, and the three of us get to work on getting the TV into the Junes truck.

"I'll let Chie and Yukiko know that we are coming over," Yosuke says, as he flips out his phone to send a text. The three of us manage to get the box into the truck, and then set off for the hotel.

()()()()()()()()()

An hour later, we pull up outside the hotel. As we get out of the truck, Chie and Amagi wave as they get up from the bench where they had been waiting.

"Sheesh, it took like forever for you guys to get here. What, did you stop to get something to eat?" Chie asks as she approaches the three of us. "Oh, hi Hanamura-san. How are you doing today?"

"Doing good. How about you, Chie? And how are your parents?" Shiro asks.

"Oh, the usual. So anyway, Yosuke, how come it took so long, anyway?" Chie isn't going to let this one go.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that it's Golden Week and there's tons of traffic?" Yosuke replies, heatedly.

"Oh yeah, it is, isn't it? The trains were really packed. Huh, I completely forgot. Silly me," Chie says, jokingly sticking out her tongue.

"Gah!" Yosuke says, throwing up his arms.

"How are you doing, Hanamura-san? My name is Yukiko Amagi, the daughter of the Amagis. It's a pleasure to meet you," Amagi says as she bows. As always, it feels like she is truly a high class woman.

"Oh, it's a pleasure as well, miss. I apologize for the sake of my son. I'm sure that he's given you all kinds of grief, being my son. We've done our best, but I'm just not sure where we went wrong," Shiro finishes, giving a dramatic sigh.

"Oh no, Yosuke has been extremely helpful. In fact, we couldn't have succeeded without him," Amagi replies.

"Oh, Yukiko-san, I didn't know you cared," Yosuke cries happily. Amagi turns to look at him with a quizzical look on her face. Yosuke takes a hint. "Never mind," he finishes unhappily.

Shiro bursts out laughing. "Looks like my idiot son is in good hands after all. Anyway, where do you want the TV?"

"Oh, I'll show you. Please, follow me." Amagi responds, and once Yosuke, Shiro, and I place the TV on the dolly once more, we wheel it into the hotel. Judging from the number of guests lounging in the main lobby, it seems to be extremely busy. Just as we're heading for the elevators, one of the staff comes running up.

"Oh, Yukiko-chan! We need help over in the main room. A group of guests are getting ready for lunch and one of the wait-staff hasn't returned. Can you help us out, please?"

Amagi turns and looks at the rest of us, with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I really need to help them. Chie, do you mind showing them where to put the TV?"

"Sure, not a problem, Yukiko," Chie replies. Amagi bows and then follows the staff member. Chie pushes the door for the elevator, and then holds it open while we wheel the TV in. She pushes the floor for the conference room, and the elevator starts to climb. Shiro is glancing around like a tourist.

"Man, it wasn't nearly so busy when I came here last time. Seems like business has picked up a little. That's good. Oh, that reminds me, I forgot to thank her for their purchase. Yosuke, be good and say thank you for me, would ya?" Shiro asks, placing his hand on Yosuke's shoulder.

"Sure, no problem, pops," Yosuke replies as the doors open. We wheel the TV into the conference room. The next thirty minutes or so are spent unpacking the TV, taking out the wall mount, and attaching it. Another five minutes are spent while Yosuke and Chie bicker back and forth about where the middle of the room actually is, and how high should the TV should actually be, Chie arguing low, and Yosuke arguing high. They finally settle on the mid-point, but not until Yosuke gets an earful from his father about wasted time. Finally, finally, the TV is up and we can look at it. For some reason, the three of us, Chie, Yosuke, and I, all have the same look of satisfaction on our faces.

"I don't know why the three of you look so proud over this. I mean, it's a single, broken TV that none of you actually own, right? Well, seeing how you guys work together, I guess I can understand it's one of those team-building things, right? Anyway, this old man is going to head back. I need to make sure all of our accounts are in order before I head home," Shiro says as he starts packing up his tools.

"Oh yeah, before I leave. I'd like all of you to come over to our home for dinner. The missus and the rest of the family would love to meet all of you. Please, do consider it and let me know when you can, okay?" Shiro asks, as he holds out his hand.

"S-Sure thing, sir," I reply as I shake his.

"'Sir', huh? See, Yosuke, why can't you be respectful, like Souji-kun over here?" Shiro asks.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry I wasn't a perfect child. I'll see you at home, pops," Yosuke responds.

"Thanks for the offer, Hanamura-san. I'll definitely take you up on it," Chie replies, waving.

Shirou nods his head, and leaves the conference room. The three of us sink into our chairs, grateful that the ordeal is over.

"Man, I'm glad we got the TV over here when we did," Yosuke says. "I was worried whether something might happen to it while we didn't have our eye on it," he says, eyeing the TV.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I was always afraid that the TV would break down, or something," Chie says. "Hey, do you guys think that we can still get through to where Teddie is?"

"W-What do you m-mean? We h-have the TV, r-right?"

"Well, I don't mean that. I mean, like, was it because of the TV, or where the TV was located that allowed us to get to the otherside? Like what happens if you need to go through in Junes, or otherwise you can't get through? Silly idea, right? Dumb ol' Chie talking again!" Chie laughs, only to stop when she sees the same look on both mine and Yosuke's faces. "Guys, come on. Don't take it seriously!"

"We need to check," Yosuke says. "We've gotta make sure that we can get through. Since Yukiko-san can't remember what happened to her, somebody else might end up in the TV, and we can't let that happen."

"G-Good idea. And we c-can show A-Amagi-san the castle as well. Maybe it'll h-help?" I ask.

"Worth a shot. Let's wait for Yukiko to finish up with her guests, and then we can go through. Let's get our gear," Chie says and the three of us nod.

()()()()()()()()()

Amagi doesn't make us wait long, showing up a few minutes after we had finished our conversation. Chie explains the plan to her. Amagi nods enthusiastically.

"U-Um, I want to come too. I'm sure that I can be of use to you," she replies, voice full of determination.

"Of course, we aren't leaving you behind, Yukiko-san," Yosuke replies. "Do you have a weapon that you can use? I should have thought of this sooner, but I hadn't considered it."

"A weapon? Um, I'm not really good at sports," Amagi says, looking down. "Oh, I think I may have an idea! Let me go to my room. I'll be right back," and with that, she leaves the conference room. She quickly returns with a large wooden stick.

"Is t-that a t-tonfa?" I ask, confused.

"A tonfa? Um, I don't know what a tonfa is," Amagi responds, but I quickly realize that it isn't a tonfa at all, but rather a large fan.

"A fan, huh? Doesn't seem like it'd have a lot of physical power," Yosuke says, eying the fan.

"Um, Chie said that what mattered more than physical power was something that you felt comfortable with. I've been using fans to entertain guests since I was little, so I thought it would be helpful..." Amagi tails off at the end, clearly uncomfortable. "U-Um, I'll go back. Maybe I can fin-"

"No, it's fine, Yukiko-san," Yosuke responds. "Let's first test it out and see how it goes. If we need to make changes, we will. Sound good?" Amagi nods. "Alright, everybody check your gear. After that, into the TV."

******#****'Are you sure that's safe, Master?'**

'What do you mean?'

**'What he means lad is that ya don't know where the TV might lead. Ya should check it first to be sure!'**

Why do I have to be the guinea pig? Still, I suppose that's one of the responsibilities of being leader, huh? I hold up my hand to the others, and they pause.

"Let m-me go first. If everything is ok, I'll s-stick my h-hand through the TV and give a t-thumbs up. If you d-don't see it, then y-you know something is wrong." The atmosphere quickly darkens.

"You sure about this? We could go as a two-man unit, just to be safe," Yosuke offers, but I shake my head.

"I'll b-be fine. A-Alright, here I g-go." I nod to the others, and stick my head into the TV. Not being able to see anything, I reach further, and with a gasp, tumble into the TV world. I hit the ground with a large thump and gingerly pick myself up, only to find myself back in the old studio lot.

'Man, who'd have thought seeing this place would be a relief?' I ask.

I stick my hand back into the exit and give the all clear signal. One by one, the others enter, Yosuke first, then Amagi, and finally Chie. As the others are picking themselves up, Teddie comes wandering out of the fog.

"Sensei! Everyone! I wasn't expecting all of you!" Teddie says as he waddles over.

"Hey, Teddie! What are you up to?" Yosuke asks.

"Oh, just thinking like always. So far, I haven't gotten anywhere," Teddie says sadly, before brightening up. "So, what are you guys going to do today?"

"We wanted to show Yukiko the castle. We thought it might help Yukiko remember anything about the person who threw her in here," Chie replies.

"Oh, the castle, huh? Alright then, follow me!" Teddie says, and the five of us set off.

We quickly arrive at the castle, and as always, the overwhelmingly ominous sensation is still present.

"Man, I forgot how creepy this place was," Yosuke says, shivering slightly. I nod.

"How is it Yukiko? Do you remember anything?" Chie asks, while Amagi intently stares at the castle. After a few minutes, she shakes her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember anything."

"It's fine," Yosuke replies, "Well, now that we are here, want to go inside?"

"What? Why?" Chie asks.

"Why? Duh, because it's here," replies Yosuke, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um, Sensei, I feel something strange inside, like something's there that shouldn't be," Teddie says, while sniffing the air.

"Well, that settles it. We should check it out. Plus, it'll give Yukiko-san a chance to get used to fighting, wouldn't you agree?" Yosuke asks.

"I guess," Chie says, giving up, "alright. But listen, Yukiko. Stay close to us, and if you feel like you are in trouble, just ask, okay?"

Amagi nods her head. "Got it. But I don't want to hold the group back," she says determinedly.

"W-Well, here we go," I say, and we enter the castle.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"S-So, what do you think, Yukiko-san?" Yosuke asks. We've climbed up to the fifth floor and are taking a break in one of the rooms.

"U-Um, I'm slowly getting the hang of this," Amagi replies.

"Yeah, I think I understand why she uses a fan," Chie jokes. "She isn't very strong physical-wise, but in terms of spiritual power, she's second to none. And Yukiko's a great healer to boot!"

"Um, thanks," Amagi says, blushing. But Chie's right on the money. We tried having her throw her fan at a shadow, but the shadow simply brushed the attack off. When she followed up by firing an Agi, I could literally feel the heat coming off the spell, and I wasn't anywhere near the shadow. By comparison, I never felt nearly as much power from either Chie, Yosuke, and if I was being perfectly honest, even myself.

Well, I'm confident that I could match her if I tried. Really hard.

The second piece of good news is that Amagi is a healer with amazing ability. Yosuke struggled to heal one person at a time, and since I was needed in an offensive role, more often than not the team would end up pretty heavily banged up. Amagi's capable of taking care of that, often without even breaking a sweat. We'll definitely be relying on her quite a bit.

"Um, Souji-kun, I hope you don't mind me asking, but, are you able to use multiple personae? I noticed that you were using different ones earlier, but I didn't want to disturb you," Amagi finishes, looking at the ground shyly. Yosuke puts his arm around my neck.

"Yup, that's what makes him special. He's able to use multiple personae, almost at freakin will. Talk about an unfair advantage, huh? But that's why we decided to make him the leader. He's got more experience fighting shadows than any of us."

"T-That's not true. I mean, the only a-additional experience I've g-got over you is the f-fight with your shadow." I reply, kinda surprised by Yosuke's endorsement.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to fight a shadow, right? That gives you another leg up," Yosuke retorts.

"Wait, really? You didn't have to fight your shadow? Wow, Souji, I didn't know that," Chie replies from the corner.

"I guess you really are special, Souji-kun," Amagi replies.

"Uh, t-thanks, I guess," I reply, scratching my head. This is really awkward. Thankfully, the pause only lasts a few seconds.

"Alright, we're about, what, half-way up the castle?" Yosuke asks, finishing off his drink. He turns to Teddie. "So, what were you talking about earlier? Something about 'something that shouldn't be here'?"

"Yeah. I was sniffing earlier, but I couldn't get a good sniff because we were outside. But now, I can definitely smell a shadow in the place where we found Yukiko-chan. And it's a strong one too!"

"Great, then let's get to work. If Yukiko's shadow was anything to go by, this is going to be a tough fight. So let's be ready," Chie says as she stands up. The four of us nod and push on.

A little while later, after spending some time on the seventh floor to get stronger, we once again stand in front of the doors that lead to the inner chamber. Although the enemy behind it is going to be strong, the mood amongst the group is actually pretty up-beat. Probably because we aren't facing the same deadline as we were before.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Yosuke asks, and gets nod from the rest of us. "Then here we go!" he yells, and pushes the door open. Inside, at the bottom of the stairs, is one of the shadows we had seen earlier, with a crown on his head, though this was one was much larger, had a black sheen, and without needing to be told, far more powerful.

"Good luck guys!" Teddie yells, and then the four of us charge.

The shadow notices us, and charges as well. No more time for regrets!

******#****'Finally! Battle is at hand! Release thine shackles, master, and let loose the power within!'**

**'For once you and I agree. Let us see just how much you have grown, my liege!'**

******\****'Children, the lot of them. True kings need not bray their intentions to all and sundry. Just display the corpses of those who stood against you, and all will be revealed!'**

**'Are you trying to imply something, Forneus?'**

'Now's not the time! Focus!'

"E-Everybody split up! M-Make sure that he can't g-get all of us at o-once!" I yell, and the others yell in response. "A-Amagi, hit him with f-fire!" Our strongest spell user can't fail!

"Right! Konohana Sakuya, Agi!" Amagi yells, and her persona appears. The appearance of a cheerleader in a pink outfit with flowers in her hair is something I will never fully associate with a Japanese god, but I guess the image is more from the imagination of the person? Anyway, no time for theorizing! Amagi's persona launches a fireball straight at the shadow, who doesn't dodge the attack.

"Yeah, we got 'em!" Yosuke yells. Chie claps her hands in excitement. What happens next shuts us up in a hurry. The fire surrounding the shadow disappears, as if being swallowed by the shadow. But that would mean...

"Sensei, you can't use that attack anymore! That Shadow will absorb fire!" Teddie yells from the corner.

"Great, so much for that strategy," Yosuke groans.

Now then, how do we defeat this shadow?

End Chapter 39

_A/N: Yeah, it has been a while, and yes, I am aware of it. Special apologies to Mega Potato. I promised to have this chapter out a month ago. In any event, my schedule has cleared up significantly, so I hope to be able to churn these out a lot faster. I missed P4 the Anime's end, as well as the Golden's release, so let's see if I can wrap this story up by the time Persona 5 comes out._

_In any event, thank you to all the readers who've favorited, added alerts, and reviewed. Especially the reviewers. The more reviews, the faster the chapters will come! So hit the box, and let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see happen. _


End file.
